Fading Shadows, Rising Sun
by StoneMasked Taliesin
Summary: Evil rises to take it's place, and now the human race is at stake. Not only one, but two worlds threatened, the imaginations of the Dark Lord loom. Ruin lies at the wings of lies, and the truth is hidden in a blanket of fog. But never fear, for a hero will rise. Aided by the hot sun herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own either of these things. They belong to Capcom and Atlus, respectively.**

 **Welcome to a new story. It's only a prologue though, so just a bit short.**

 **Don't let it prevent you from enjoying. Go on!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

A mournful melody greeted the dawn sun over Shinshu Fields, weaving it's way through every nook and cranny, every branch and root, every creek and riverbed. The birds, who had been warming their voices up for the morning chorus, all paused to listed in awed respect. The music brought to mind the moon and a great amount of loneliness. Soul crushing loneliness tinged with a small flicker of hope. And the melody continued to flow across the fields. Until of course, it was interrupted by a very frantic priest.

"Master Ushiwaka! Master Ushiwaka!" the priest screamed, startlingly resembling a headless chicken.

On top of the shrine that the priest had just ran out of, the figure of a man opened one eye, the notes of the melody echoing away as the man pulled the flute away from his lips, looking at the priest disinterestedly.

"Ah. Mika. To what do I owe the pleasure of your _problemes_?"

The priest, Mika, who had been gasping for air, looked up at the man in confusion, before clearing his throat.

"T-The bell you gave me Master! I-It's ringing!"

The man frowned, tapping his flute across his arm, before jumping off the shrine roof and floating to the ground.

"Truly?" Ushiwaka asked.

Mika nodded furiously.

"Y-Yes Master!"

"Hmm..." a glint appeared in Ushiwaka's eyes, " _Tres interesant_!"

Ushiwaka strode into the shrine as if he owned it. Which he did, but Ushiwaka didn't care much either way. As soon as he did, Ushiwaka became aware of the muffled tinkling of a bell. Ushiwaka walked to the shrine's alcoves, gingerly removing a small mahogany box and unclasping it. Immediately, a small bell flew out of the box, hovering in the air and furiously ringing. Ushiwaka immediately grabbed the bell, crushing it in his fist and staring at it as it tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Hmm... _Rouge_ ," Ushiwaka mused, looking at the bell's glow.

' _Que pouvait vouloir la reine avec moi_?'

So intent were his thoughts that Ushiwaka didn't notice Mika's incessant squeaking until the priest poked him. The priest immediately jumped back as Ushiwaka whirled around, a hand on the hilt of his blade, his blue eyes as hard as steel. Mika gulped, and Ushiwaka sighed.

"Ah, Mika. _Qu'est-ce que_?"

Mika blinked in confusion, before finding his words.

" _That bell means you're going to the Capital, doesn't it Master?_ "

Ushiwaka looked at the ringing bell again, before stuffing it in the box and grabbing a knapsack from the wall.

"Indeed it does Mika."

"B-But Master! The Kamiki Festival is soon upon us! You know the demons always get rowdy around this time of year!"

Ushiwaka blinked, turning to Mika curiously.

"Do they?"

"Yes!"

"Ah. Je ne sais pas. _Non probleme_."

Ushiwaka secured the knapsack on his back, before making his way to the door.

"Master!"

Ushiwaka stifled a groan, before turning around to see the priest staring at him in fear. Ushiwaka gave a sigh.

"Mika. Have you not trained to be a priest?"

Mika started.

"Oh, yes Master!"

"Then you have no need to worry. You will do a good job."

And with that, Ushiwaka left before the priest could say anything. And Shinshu fields was silence once more. At least until the birds started to trill, finally getting their morning jobs done.

* * *

"Greetings and _beinvuinue_! Waka, the Gods gift to man, has arrived!"

All this got him were twelve spears pointed towards his throat. The smile slid of his face, and he just stared at the guards surrounding him with half lidded eyes. Did Himiko really think that these guards could be a match for anyone?

"Ah. Gentlemen. _Salut_."

The guards just growled as one, before inching their spears closer to his face. He slowly took out Pillow Talk and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Fine, if you insist to do it the hard way-"

"Ushiwaka-san!"

He blinked in surprise, and the guards cleared a path for a young lady. The young lady ran up to him, breathing heavily before standing up straight.

"Ushiwaka-san," the girl, clearly one of Himiko's bonne de chambres,"You're presence is being requested by Himiko-hime" she said breathlessly.

He nodded, letting go of his weapons.

"I am aware," he said curtly, before walking away from the guards, the handmaiden quickly following. As they walked to the throne room, he glanced at the girl. The girl seemed to notice this, and let out a slight squeak, blushing.

"A-Ah, Ushiwaka-san?"

"You're name is Aiko, isn't it?"

The girl nodded furiously, face red, and he smiled.

"Ah. I thought so," he said, pleased. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

"Ah, Waka. Please, sit down."

He did as the young queen asked, sitting down at the small table that Himiko had set tea at. There were no servants bustling about, as Himiko liked it silent, so she poured the tea herself. He took the beverage, sipping it tentatively, and smacked his lips with satisfaction.

"Ah. Cherry. You always know what I like, Himiko."

He was sure that if anyone else were here, they would be scandalized by his carefree nature with Nippon's queen. Himiko just laughed.

"I'd hope so Waka. I have known you since I was young, after all."

He grinned.

"Hmm, and such a _mignon petit paquet d'energie_ you were."

Himiko gave a mock frown, though he could see the smile she was suppressing, before quickly schooling her features into seriousness.

"Ushiwaka..." he raised an eyebrow. Full name?

"...I have been receiving signs. Ill omens of the near future."

He nodded, staring at her. Himiko put her cup of tea down, before lifting her arms up. Immediately, her Crystal Ball materialized in mid air. His eyes followed the ball...and rolled into the back of his head.

'A vision..."

* * *

 _Eight heads silhouetted against a red moon. Demons roamed everywhere, ransacking and pillaging. In the center of the eight heads stood a woman, trapped by her prison, fog trailing of her and billowing across the land. And the lands-People violently started to turn into dark creatures, rampaging around as the skies continued to darken. The eight heads roared in triumph, a swarm of black butterflies flying into the sky as a large orb fell from the heavens, gazing into the souls of everyone present. Then lightning tore the sky asunder, clearing the fog of lies. The eight heads roared in outrage, as a figure boldly standing in front of it. This figure was joined by seven others, each baring their arms against the evil of the dragon. The land erupted in strife. And finally the heroes won, the dragon dead at their feet. The leader, lightning arcing over his jacket, walked slowly towards the woman, now free. And they both gave loving smiles. And the moon unfurled as a dangerous flower, wrapping claws around the woman and violently ripping her away from the man. The woman and man cried out, reaching for the other, and darkness, such a darkness not know by any of either land, engulfed everything. A lone wolf howled. And the Sun Rose._

* * *

"Waka! Waka!"

He blearily opened his eyes to see Himiko staring at him in concern. He sat up immediately, realizing belatedly that Himiko had placed his head in her lap.

"How long was I out?"

Himiko bit the bottom of her lip.

"...At least half an hour."

He grimaced, before standing up.

"Waka-?"

 _"Evil rises to take it's place, and now the human race is at stake. Not only one, but two worlds threatened, the imaginations of the Dark Lord loom. Ruin lies at the wings of lies, and the truth is hidden in a blanket of fog. But never fear, for a hero will rise. Aided by the hot sun herself."_

He closed his mouth with a slight grin. Perhaps not up to his usual standards, but he was proud nonetheless. Himiko was silent for a moment.

"Waka?" she asked seriously, "Is what you say true? Does the Dark Lord finally rise?"

He nodded, and Himiko wringed her hands worriedly.

"When?".

He blinked, before tapping his chin contemplatively.

"Oh, I'd say...Right about right now."

* * *

 _The woman observed all above her from a throne of bones. In one hand, she held a sparkling ball that glanced at its surroundings furiously. In the other hand, she held an old bamboo comb to her breast, a wistful expression on her face. She gave a heavenly sigh, before kissing the small orb, which dissipated into fog. She held bother her hands to her chest, clasping the comb and closing her eyes. And the sky shattered as a blood red moon shone. Instantly, the woman stood from her throne, her expression troubled as she stared up at the sky. And malevolent fingers reached for her, crushing her in their grasp before she could act. The woman gave a silent cry of pain, and the claws continued to squeeze her. The woman turned towards him, the ghost of smile on her face even though the claw continued to crush her, staining her white kimono red._

 _"Save...Me..." she mouthed, before dissolving into fog as a curtain of darkness fell..._

"Mr. Seta!"

He jumped up, looking around wildly, before his eyes landed on his teacher.

"Mr. Seta, do I have to tell you not to sleep in class?"

"...Perhaps?"

The teacher sighed as people giggled.

"Do you at least have an excuse?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"...And, Mr. Seta?"

"I'm still thinking of one."

* * *

"You slept in class?" Yu asked him incredulously, tearing his attention away from his Rubik's cube.

He stopped stirring the curry, adjusting his apron and looking at his little brother, smiling.

"What? Is it really that weird?"

Yu rolled his eyes, and he was reminded of the fact that his brother had officially just become a teenager.

"Well, yes. You never sleep, you insomniac."

"It's a gift," he agreed.

Yu only let out a 'tch', going back to his puzzle.

"Funny," he mused to myself aloud, "I had such a weird dream too..."

"What was it?"

"The only thing I can remember was this beautiful girl."

This time Yu dropped the cube, staring at him incredulously. He gave his brother a bland look.

"What?"

"You? Dreaming of a girl? Not possible."

He pouted. "Why not? I'm not aromantic, you know."

"No, but you've pretty much said no to every girl who asked you out."

He nodded, tasting the curry. Hmm, needed more chili...

"I'm just waiting for the right one."

He ignored Yu's snort, going back to the odd dream.

"The girl looked so lonely too...She asked me to save her."

"Oh god, Souji's finally paying attention to a girl, and she's not even real."

He narrowed his eyes, turning the stove to simmer and walking towards his brother, who continued his melodramatics. Until Yu saw him of course.

"Souji? You better not-"

"Tickle attack!"

"Gah! G-Get off me l-loser!"

"Never!"

* * *

He blinked, looking at the barrier Himiko had created around them, blocking out all the evil that had poured out across the land at once. Himiko herself strained against the weight of the malevolence, lifting her arms against an invisible force.

"Waka! S-Such evil! What do we do!?"

He tipped his headdress downwards, smirking.

"Care to explain why you look so unconcerned?" Himiko said, annoyed.

He laughed, looking the young Queen in the eyes.

"It's only after the darkness shrouds the world does the Sun rise."

He looked at the evil writhing outside, a genuine grin shining on his face.

" _Ma Cherie_...Welcome back."

* * *

 **A Prologue. Self explanatory. Moving on...Though hopefully you enjoyed it.**

 **What will happen to Souji Seta and Yu Seta next? Tune in next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Time's

**Our standard disclaimer of we don't own Okami or Persona 4 still apply. They belong to Capcom and Atlus respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Moving Time's**

"I regret to inform you all that Mr. Seta will no longer be in our school from this year onwards."

There were numerous yells of 'Why?!' and other various outcries from the rest of the class.

"Settle down!" the teacher said sharply, before continuing. "He has been transferred to a different school, and today will be his last day. Now then, Mr. Seta, if you would take your seat?" He nodded slightly, staying silent, before walking down the aisle of desks resolutely, taking his seat and ignoring the whispers around him.

* * *

"Dude, it's a bummer you're leaving. Any reason?"

He shook his head, opening a can of TaP.

"No reason. My parents just have some overseas business, so their sending me to some relatives."

"Out in the sticks though? Man, that's just cruel."

"The country can't be that bad."

"Oh, you'll see."

They left the building, only for him to bump into someone.

"Gah!"

He stumbled back, and looked down to see a girl with pale skin and wavy grey hair. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and skirt, striped protective sleeves and stockings. She looked up at him with grey eyes in irritation.

"Hey, watch it-!"

Her face suddenly became blank, and she just stared at him. He offered her a hand.

"Hey, you okay? Sorry for bumping into you," he said apologetically.

The girl took his hand, helping herself up but still staring at him.

"Are you alright?"

The girl suddenly blushed, before running off, leaving him very confused.

"Hey, she dropped something."

He looked down to see an envelope, the only thing adorning it being a plain wax seal. He picked it up and looked around, but the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Man, some guys get all the luck. You're leaving today, and a girl just suddenly walks up to you? Maybe she dropped a love letter?"

He examined the letter, before putting it in his bag.

"What? You aren't going to open it? You're no fun...So, do you wanna hang out?"

He shook his head.

"I have to pack up. Besides, I have a class today."

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll stay in touch?"

He just smiled, before waving goodbye.

"Of course."

* * *

" Sensei? I'm here-"

"Rah!"

He jumped back, grabbing a bokken of the dojo wall and parrying Sensei's own attack.

"You're almost late, boy!" Onigiri-Sensei roared, putting all his weight against the wooden sword. He just gave a slight grin, trying to push Onigiri-Sensei back.

"Almost being the key word."

The old man growled, short mustache quivering.

"No excuses! Now is the time to show your mettle!" Onigiri-Sensei jumped back, pointing the bokken at him. "Show me everything you've got, whelp!"

"Alright..." he said, swinging his own bokken, "You asked for it!"

Onigiri-Sensei roared, rushing towards him. He stood firmly, steeling himself. It was best to handle Onigiri-Sensei like a crazed bull, and he the matador. Onigiri-Sensei gave a wide slash, the bokken clashing with a loud crack, and he slid back. Immediately, Onigiri-Sensei attacked with a flurry of rapid blows. He blocked each attack, before jumping to the side, giving a wide swing. Onigiri-Sensei jumped back, glaring at him.

"Is that all you have? Pitiful!"

He narrowed his eyes, before standing tall and gesturing for Onigiri-Sensei to 'come at him'. Onigiri-Sensei gave a roar of incoherent rage, rushing towards him in a blur of white. He took a breath...Before spinning around, knocking back Onigiri-Sensei. Onigiri-Sensei jumped back, and he ran forward to meet him.

"You must do better!" Onigiri-Sensei roared.

"Oh, I'll show you better old man!"

They both lunged at each other, and their swords collided against each other. Both of them pushed all their weight against the other.

"Hrrr! You've. Gotten. Better!"

"I'm so glad that you noticed!"

"Don't get so cocky!"

"What? Afraid I'll beat you this time?"

"No. Because you let your guard down!"

Before he could register what that meant, Onigiri-Sensei stomped on his toes. He let out a yelp, stumbling back. And then falling to the ground as Onigiri-Sensei slammed the pommel of the bokken into him. He hit the ground hard, and laid there, winded. He blinked away tears, and saw Onigiri-Sensei standing over him, placing the bokken at his throat. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Onigiri-Sensei grumbled.

"You've gotten better, Seta."

"He smiled and sat up.

"Thank you."

"Don't let it get to your head."

* * *

"Here you go, lad."

He turned to take one of Onigiri-Sensei's rice balls, eating it gratefully. These classes always managed to work up an appetite. Onigiri-Sensei chuckled at his appetite, leaning on his bokken as if it were a walking stick.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you could eat an entire cow, Seta."

He finished off the rice ball, wiping his mouth.

"I'd go for steak right now."

Onigiri-Sensei looked at him, long moustache quivering.

"I heard that you were leaving town?"

He looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Mother and Father got some more business overseas, so off to the moving van once again."

"Hmm. Well, we'll miss you here at the dojo lad."

He turned to face Onigiri-Sensei, grinning.

"You mean you're going to miss my money. Besides, who's 'we'?"

Onigiri-Sensei's head twitched, though he kept his smile. It was a well known fact that Onigiri-Sensei's dojo only had one student. Himself. Anybody else who tried was driven away by Sensei's more...driven teaching methods. When he had moved into town, he found out that the school didn't have any kendo clubs. So, after finding out about the dojo in the papers, he had his first class. And promptly got his ass kicked. So, like any sane person, he continued. Sure, Sensei didn't exactly teach _kendo_ per say, but it was still something. And he very quickly grew to enjoy his sessions with the crazy old man and his quirks. He gave a sigh, before standing up.

"It's about time for me to leave."

He started to give the bokken to Onigiri-Sensei, only for Onigiri-Sensei to push it back towards him. He looked at the old man in confusion.

"Keep it lad. As a token of your time here."

He nodded slowly, before turning and walking towards the door. He hesitated, placing his hand on the door frame.

"...I'm going to miss you, old man."

He heard Onigiri-Sensei chuckle.

"Do not be so sure that this is the last time we'll meet, lad."

He turned to see Onigiri-Sensei's knowing smile, before walking out the door and onto the street. Crazy old man...

The crash of a trash can falling to the ground broke him out of his reverie, and acting on instinct, he whirled around, pointing the bokken...At the girl from before, who was lying on the ground, staring at him with wide eyes. He blinked in shock.

"You?"

The girl quickly got to her feet and ran away.

"Hey, wait!"

He ran after her, turning the corner of the dojo...and seeing nothing on the empty streets aside from fog.

"...I have something that belongs to you!" he called out. He got no response, and the street lights flickered to life. He frowned, turning to walk towards his house. Meeting the same person twice in one day? Something was off...

* * *

He placed the last of the cardboard boxes on the pile, rubbing his shoulder. Man, the old man was never gentle with his attacks...

He took a look at his work. A modest pile of sealed boxes, each meticulously labeled, holding their belongings. These things, aside from himself, were the only things in the otherwise all but abandoned house. Mother and Father had already left for overseas, leaving him and his brother a whole week to pack up and get ready to go to his relatives. A small luxury, but one nonetheless. He frowned, wondering why Yu still hadn't come back from his classes, before sitting down on his bed, contemplating whether to go to the trouble of making dinner or just ordering take out when he noticed the envelope. He tentatively picked it up, looking over it once again. Slowly, he broke the wax seal...and from the envelope came an ink drawing of wolf and man fighting off a massive eight headed monster. The drawing's details were sparse, but it seemed to pop up from the page. Turning the drawing around revealed tiny, barely legible cursive. He squinted, looking closely, and started to read slowly.

* * *

 _Long, long ago...In a time of myths...There once was a humble hamlet by the name of Kamiki. Kamiki was protected by the surrounding cherry blossoms, and each tree was considered a god in their own right. And the village lived in peace. But one day, all that changed...From the very skies, a star seemed to hurtle to the earth! The fallen star tore the sky apart, crashing into the fields surrounding Kamiki. For days, the villagers wondered, but just considered it to be nothing of importance. Some even said that the Celestial's had graced them with a magnificent show. All that changed when the forces of evil attacked Kamiki. The once protection of the cherry blossom trees was broken as a monster unlike any other. A monster that's very presence commanded respect...and terror. It's body was as a mountain, and all eight of it's sinewy serpentine necks were as tree trunks. Fangs glistened as daggers, and eyes held within them crimson rage so fierce that it was said that anyone who had the misfortune to look upon them were to be cursed forever. This monster, not of any holy world, was christened Yamato-no-Orochi. And it was he who conquered the province of cherry blossoms, becoming lord of the once peaceful land. A Hundred years had passed...A Hundred years under Yamato-no-Orochi's dread reign. Each year, to celebrate the anniversary of his victory, under the light of the fool moon, Yamato-no-Orochi would hold a grand celebration of merrymaking and fun. For him. This translated to sacrifice and sorrow for the villagers of the once blossoming land. Each year, Yamato-no-Orochi would demand only two boons from the village under his rule. Sake to fill lakes...And a lovely maiden as an appetizer. Ninety Nine maidens had been consumed by Yamato-no-Orochi. And every year, weeks before the sacrifice, a wolf, fur as white as bone, was seen patrolling the outskirts of the village. The wolf would scan every villager intently, and was never seen anytime else in the year aside from the month of the dreaded day. The villagers suspected the wolf to be Yamato-no-Orochi's familiar, searching for the best sacrifice for his master, and was dubbed Shiranui, for his white coat. One warrior of the village, a brave man by the name of Izanagi, took it upon himself to slay the beast. But Shiranui's fleet footedness let him escape every encounter before it could begin._

 _The night of the Hundredth sacrifice was upon Kamiki. An auspicious day. And from the skies, Yamato-no-Orochi's dread arrow, said to be crafted from the bones of his previous sacrifices for it's shaft was as white as Shiranui, streaked across the sky. And sunk it's shaft deep within the hut of Izanami, the fairest maiden of the Village of Blossoms. Izanagi, who harbored intense feelings of love for Izanami, grew enraged. Refusing to accept this, Izanagi took it upon himself to do what no warrior had succeeded to do, though many attempted: To slay Yamato-no-Orochi. Dressing himself as his lover, Izanagi made his way to Orochi's lair, a place where the shadow's of evil swallowed all light, the Moon Cave. Deceiving Yamato-no-Orochi, Izanagi took out his blade, and did battle upon the monster! Izanagi was the greatest warrior the land had ever borne!...Alas, Yamato-no-Orochi was not to be bested. His weapon did no damage to Yamato-no-Orochi's hide, his blows not even tickling. And finally, Izanagi fell to his knee, his sword shattered from limp in his hands. Laughing at the pitiful form of the broken warrior in front of him, Yamato-no-Orochi readied a final blow, intent on killing the human foolish enough to challenge him,before going to Kamiki burning all the sacred trees to ashes. Yamato-no-Orochi lunged, and Izanagi took a breath, a lone tear appearing in his eyes as his final thoughts echoed through his mind._

 _'I am sorry...I have failed you all...'_

 _The earth shook with Yamato-no-Orochi's roar, and the scent of sakura blossoms, sweet and soft, tickled Izanagi's nose. Was he dead? Was this scent the memories of what the province was once? Odd, he thought death would have been more painful...Tentatively, Izanagi opened his eyes...To see Yamato-no-Orochi rearing back in pain, deep furrows of blood on his snout. And Shiranui, the white beast himself, growling and baring his fangs, standing in front of Izanagi...As if to protect him. With a mighty howl, Shiranui launched himself at the monster, like a comet streaking through the night. And the white beast proved to be Yamato-no-Orochi's equal. Shiranui's fangs cut through the monsters hide where steel did nothing. Fangs tore out malevolent flesh that had never felt the pain of injury. And Shiranui himself must have been a gift from the gods! When Yamato-no-Orochi used his fell powers over the land, Shiranui countered him in equal measures. The monster would breath fire, which was blown away by gales of wind. Jagged slabs of earth were cut into dust by invisible blades. Floods were frozen in their tracks, lightning and wind were blocked by walls of earth. When Yamato-no-Orochi would move in to kill Shiranui, massive trees would sprout from the ground, protecting the beast from harm. Yes, the beasts were equal. But Shiranui could not hold out forever. In the end, the monster, gravely injured but alive, loomed over the broken beast, whose fur was now stained crimson. Yamato-no-Orochi lunged to strike the final blow...And Izanagi, who had been tending to his wounds, rushed forward to battle, slamming the remains of his sword into the monster's open wounds. Yamato-no-Orochi reared back, roaring in pain, and Izanagi glanced at Shiranui, smiling. A weaponless warrior and a half dead beast against a monster not of this world. Shiranui bared his teeth in a lopsided grin. Yamato-no-Orochi turned his murderous glare onto them. And Shiranui gave a haunting howl to the skies. The clouds of darkness that covered the sky opened, as if on cue, and a beam of moonlight fell in front of Izanagi, bathing the Moon Cave in light. And a divine spear crafted from light itself, fell in front of Izanagi, shining with holy power. Izanagi reverently took the spear, before glaring at Yamato-no-Orochi, who for the first time in his life, flinched back. Izanagi leapt into the air, giving a mighty yell. And each of Yamato-no-Orochi's heads fell to the ground, foul blood cloying the ground. From one of Orochi's tails, a gleaming jade sword shone, and Izanagi took the blade, before burying the divine spear into Orochi's head. The spear would later be christened Ahmekumo, and it was this spear that would keep Yamato-no-Orochi's malevolence sealed away, forever. Alas, not all ended well. The white wolf, his body tainted with Yamato-no-Orochi's venom, had fallen to the ground, unable to get up. Izanagi gently took Shiranui in his arms, before walking back to Kamiki in solemn silence._

 _By the time they had gotten to the village, Shiranui had stopped moving. The village elder placed his hand on Shiranui's head, and Shiranui whimpered, using all his strength to lift his head up. And then the great beast's eyes closed, as if slumbering. Shiranui was given a statue for his brave sacrifice, and Izanagi became the protector of the land, living with his wife Izanami till death did them part. And the land became peaceful._

 _But that is not the end of the tale..._

* * *

He was broken out of the impressively long winded legend by the sound of glass shattering. His head snapped up, and he quickly up got to his feet, grabbing the bokken Onigiri-Sensei had given him and running into the living room. The only thing he found was a shattered photo frame...and the front door wide open. He ran past the frame, and looked out the door. Just in time to see someone running down the stairs.

The same girl from before.

"Hey, wait!"

Oddly enough, the girl didn't stop, and he quickly ran after her. As they ran down flights of stairs, he always managed to catch a glimpse but never anything more.

"Hey, I said wait!"

Maybe she would listen this time? Still no, and he was eventually lead to the open basement door. He put a hand on the doorframe, staring into the darkness below. Follow, or don't follow... He slowly climbed down the rickety stairs, letting his eyes adjusted to the dark. Not that it did any good. There was thick fog everywhere. Did one of the boilers break? ...Come to think of it, did people put boilers in basements?

He stood at the end of the stairwell, thinking about that, before hearing a muffled footstep. He blinked and slowly started walking forward.

"Hello? You there?" he called out. Nothing answered him aside from his voice echoing through the stuffy air.

"If you're not here, say aye!"

Still nothing. He was about to call it quits when he spotted a bright light. He slowly walked towards it, and 'it' was quickly revealed to be a large flat screen TV. He frowned, tapping the TV with the wooden sword. What in the world was a TV doing here of all places?

He almost missed the footsteps behind him. His eyes widened, and he whirled around just in time for a slender figure to lunge towards him. They struggled for a bit, each of them pushing against the other. The slender figure pushed him forward with a burst of inhuman strength, giving him a small peck on the cheek. His head suddenly started to swim violently, and his knees went weak. Through blurred vision, he saw the figure smile, giving a contented sigh. And then he was pushed into the TV.

* * *

"Hey, Souji, I'm back-!"

He froze on seeing the house. There wasn't anything wrong with it...Aside from a stifling emptiness. There was no smell of cooking, no obnoxious "Hey little bro!", no attempted tackle hug. And that just wasn't right. He looked around the house warily.

"Souji? You better not be planning to do something stupid!"

Still no sign of his brother. He grumbled, before noticing something. A shattered photo frame on the floor. He picked it up carefully, looking at it bitterly. A family portrait. Question was, why was it broken? He frowned, before walking to Souji's room.

"Souji?"

Still nothing, aside from perfectly arranged boxes. Okay, now he was starting to worry...He suddenly spotted a piece of paper on the floor. Maybe it was a note from Souji? He picked it up, scanning over it.

* * *

 _Long, long ago...in the time of myths..._

* * *

"The heck is this?" he asked, scowling. It was just some story. Not a bad one, but still...On the top of that, this definitely wasn't Souji's handwriting. It was way too pretty. Where was he!? He started as he heard footsteps, and before he knew it, he was running into the living room.

"Tch. Took you long enough, Souji-!"

Only to skid to a stop on seeing someone who definitely wasn't his brother. She was definitely a girl, wearing a long flowing white kimono, and when he tried to look at her face, his vision suddenly became blurry.

What...was...

The last thing he felt before blacking out were soft arms catching him as he fell.

* * *

 **Who is the mystery girl? Where is Souji? And why is Yu Narukami here? Tune in next time to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wonderfully Peachy Day

**On to the disclaimer. Neither Okami or Persona 4 belong to us. They belong to Capcom and Atlus respectively.**

 **Who here is a fan of Sakuya?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wonderfuly Peachy Day**

"Alright!"

Issun couldn't help but cheer. They had restored another one of the Guardian Saplings, and ridded Shinshu Fields of evil. Plus, he couldn't help but be slightly impressed with the power of the Celestial Brush. Mark his words, one day he would have all of those techniques...

"Nice job Furball! Now the Cursed Zone's been lifted, and we can go anywhere we please!"

Ammy just yawned and laid her head down on the grass, as if she hadn't just caused a major Divine Intervention. Suppressing a frown, he started jumping furiously on the goddess' snout, causing her to look up in irritation.

"C'mon Furball! Now's no time to be sleepin'!"

Ammy just looked at him blankly.

"Now that we've revived two Guardian Saplings, maybe Sakuya's been revived!"

Ammy got up to her paws, and turned towards Kamiki Village curiously. They both watched the dead husk of the Konohana Tree in anticipation. And watched in wonder as the tree, which had before been slumped over the ground as if it would snap in two, now stood up tall, verdant leaves springing from it's branches. Ammy started to wag her tail happily, and he cheered.

"Yes! Sakuya's back!"

Their celebrations were very abruptly ended as a massive bolt of lightning struck the tree, thunder rending the air itself. He yelped, almost falling off Ammy, who was baring her teeth and growling.

"W-What the hell was that!?"

Ammy barked, before grabbing him with her jaws and running towards Kamiki Village, the scenery blurring past them.

"Gah! Furball, let go of me! I'm getting wolf slobber all over me!"

* * *

 _"Now Shiranui! This will be the last breath you take!"_

 _He swung his sword, charging the beast with righteous anger. And his blade only met thin air. He stared at the empty spot uncomprehendingly, before hearing a bark. He turned to see the white beast wagging it's tail, meeting him with that smirk it always wore, before disappearing in a gust of wind. He threw his sword to the ground, yelling at the sky and stomping his feet. A blue butterfly suddenly passed by his face, and he blinked in surprise. The blue butterfly hovered in the air, seemingly waiting for him. He picked up his weapon, now a nanigata, and followed the blue butterfly as they traversed islands floating in a dark night sky. The butterfly stopped, and he looked out across a massive chasm, dark in every aspect aside from the few twinkling points of light. He shielded his eyes as the sun suddenly rose, and he turned to see the silhouette of a woman greeting a massive dragon a top the cliff overlooking the chasm. The woman exuded warmth and light, just standing next to her causing him peace. The dragon took flight in the sky, and suddenly the chasm was filled with shining points of light. A river, that looked as if the Milky Way had become true to it's name, flowed past him, stars and luminous gas flowing slowly. The opposite horizon was far, but the woman simply jumped off the cliff, turning into a falcon mid-fall and flying across the expanse. The butterfly started to follow, leaving him to swim across the Celestial River. He stripped himself of his black long coat, removing the headband around his forehead and the mask from his jaw, placing them on the river bank before jumping into the river. Eventually, he traversed the river, and continued onward, gripping the nanigata closely. He made his way through peaceful forests. He eventually made it to a cave, where a statue of a man stood tall. A statue of himself. And in front of this statue stood a lone woman, garbed in a bone white kimono, bandages wrapped around her neck, and grey hair cascading from her head. The butterfly landed on his nose, and the woman began to turn around..._

* * *

He blinked groggily, waking up with a pounding head ache as the memories of whatever dream he had had slipped away. And a strong sense of confusion settled over him. Last he had checked, he was thrown inside a television...So where was he now? Slowly, he became aware of soft fabric beneath his head, and a warm hand on his forehead as the scent of flowers tickled his nose. He slowly tried to get up, only to be pushed back down gently.

"I would not get up so fast, young one."

He blinked in surprise, focusing on the face in front of him. A beautiful woman was staring down at him, dark eyes filled with worry. He blinked owlishly, before blushing as he realized quite suddenly that he was currently sleeping on this woman's lap. Ignoring the woman's protests, he sat up quickly, clutching his head.

"W-Where...Am I?" he rasped, throat dry. He glanced at the woman, blushing once again, before clearing his throat. "And...Who are you, if I may?" he asked politely.

The woman stared at him for a moment, before speaking.

"I am Konahana Sakuya, the Guardian Deity of the Land."

...

...

...

He slowly cupped his head, taking a deep breath.

"Tell me I'm dreaming...?"

Sakuya shook her head.

"I am afraid this is all very real."

He leaned against the roots of the massive tree behind him, covering his eyes. He was very much inclined to not believe the glowing pretty lady surrounded by a halo of violet smoke...But the roaring headache slowly engulfing him was disproving him of that notion. And if this was real...then...

He was broken out of his stupor by a hand suddenly resting on his shoulder gently, and he opened his eyes to see Sakuya looking at him kindly.

"Troubles that are too hard to bear alone are best burdened on another's shoulders" she said wisely.

"...Why should I bother you with my own problems?" he replied softly.

Sakuya just smiled. "It is my duty to help those who seek shelter under my shade," was all she said. He hesitated before opening his mouth to speak. And starting as a pure white wolf appeared in front of them, shining as brilliant as the sun.

* * *

He fell to the ground as Ammy spit him out. At this point, he was too worried about Sakuya to care that he was drenched in wolf slobber. He got up to his feet, and his jaw dropped at the scene he saw.

Sakuya, the Guardian Spirit of the Konahana Tree, was as always dressed in a pretty sakura colored kimono that showed her generous assets and curves perfectly. Her skin was far more healthy than when they had last seen her, and her twin tails of hip length hair was silken once more. Yup, Sakuya was a complete babe.

And she was currently kneeling in front of someone else. This...other guy had hair greyer than an old man's, and eyes that were similarly colored. And there was no way he was someone from the village. Heck, he didn't even know where this kid could be from. So, he did the only sensible thing. He unsheathed his sword, glowering.

"Step away from her, demon!"

The boy just blinked dumbly. Sakuya on the other hand...

"Ah, Okami Amaterasu, Mother to us all, you have returne-!"

"Yeah yeah, woo-hoo, Ammy's here. Now then, step away from that demon!"

Sakuya's face narrowed in irritation, and she placed her hands on her hips, turning around and standing up. (At this, the boy's face suddenly flushed, and he looked away quickly).

"Ah. You have returned as well. What are you talking about, bug?"

"BUG!? How many times do I have to tell you, it's Issun-Boshi! I-S-S-U-N B-O-S-H-I! Wandering Artist extraordinaire! Don't make me climb into your robes again!"

Sakuya jerked back.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

They glared at each other heatedly. Until Ammy gave a curt growl. They both turned to see the goddess staring at them disapprovingly. Sakuya immediately lowered her head, while he just folded his arms.

"I-I'm sorry, Okami Amaterasu! Please forgive my childishness!"

Ammy continued to stare at them, before giving a short bark.

"What!? C'mon furball! You can't be serious" he whined.

Amy just growled, and he and Sakuya glanced at each other.

"I...apologize Issun. I did not mean to call you Bug," Sakuya bit out stiffly.

"Hmm. I'm sorry too Sakuya," he said earnestly.

Sakuya blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Doesn't change the fact that that your robes are still a comfortable place to nap in."

"Oh, what cheek Bug!"

Ammy batted him to the side, before walking up to the boy.

"Wait! He might attack!"

Ammy ignored him, and stood in front of the boy resolutely. The boy hesitated, before placing his hand on Ammy head, earning him a happy bark. The boy smiled, and started petting Ammy happily, muttering about how a good girl she was and all that. Ammy just licked his face affectionately, wagging her tail.

"As you can clearly see," Sakuya started smugly, " this boy is clearly not a demon. Why, if he were, Okami Amaterasu and I would've been able to tell immediately."

"Excuse me."

They both turned towards the boy, who was still petting Ammy.

"If I may ask a question," the boy turned looked at Ammy, "You call her 'Ammy'...But is her name Shiranui?"

Both he and Sakuya froze at that, and Ammy tilted her head curiously.

"H-How do you know about Ammy's past life!" he blurted out.

The boy looked at Ammy in surprise.

"Past life?"

"Answer the question!"

"Hmm? Oh, I heard about a pure white wolf in a story, though I guess it's not much of a story anymore...Still, Shiranui was a white wolf. But, Ammy was it? Ammy here has some red markings. And a flaming mirror on her back, though I may just be hallucinating that."

He just stood there, gaping at the kid's nonchalance, before regaining his voice.

"Wait. You're telling me you can see Ammy's marking's and Divine Instrument?"

"Divine? So, she's like a gift from the gods?"

He snorted, besides himself.

"'Gift from the Gods'? Try the God's themselves kid! That right there's the Goddess of the Sun herself!"

The boy froze, staring at Ammy, who just wagged her tail.

"You," the boy pointed at Ammy, " Are the Goddess of the Sun? As in, Amaterasu herself?"

Ammy nodded.

"...Is this a dream?"

Ammy shook her head. The boy just stared into the air for a moment, before leaning against Konohana, closing his eyes. He scowled, and made his way towards the boy, before jumping onto his nose. The boy opened his eyes, staring at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doin'? What are you doing! Who the hell are you!? And where do you come from?!"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try us."

The boy shrugged.

"Alright. You asked for it."

* * *

By the time he had ended his story, the bug was just staring at him atop his nose, Sakuya was looking at him questioningly, and Amaterasu had fallen asleep in Sakuya's lap. There was a moment of silence. A very awkward moment of silence.

"...That's the story you're going for?" the bug asked bluntly.

He nodded.

"It's the truth."

"Okay, I understand now. You're crazy."

He frowned as the bug turned around, hopping in place.

"You've obviously been dropped on your head a few times too many, and should be left alone in a quiet room."

He didn't quite appreciate the insults, or the fact that there was a bug hopping on his nose. So he plucked the bug from his face, ignoring it's protests.

"Hey, watcha doin that for!?" the bug yelled.

"I'm not a fan of bugs jumping on my face."

This was evidently not the right thing to say.

He jerked back, letting go of the bug as a small cut appeared on the back of his hand. The bug fell to the ground, glowing red and hopping around furiously.

"It's not bug! It's Issun-Boshi, the Wandering Artist!"

He just stared at the bug, or rather Issun-Boshi, uncomprehendingly. Sakuya snorted, covering her mouth and giggling.

"Oh, don't you start either!" Issun snapped.

The woman immediately schooled her face into a mask of proper ladylike-ness.

"Whatever do you mean, Artist?"

Issun-Boshi grumbled, and he looked at the cut in his hand.

It was surprisingly deep, and stung like hell. He poked it curiously, before wincing.

Definitely stung like hell.

All the sudden, a cherry blossom landed on the cut, before fluttering away, leaving new pink skin in it's wake. He blinked in shock, and looked up to see Sakuya smiling at him. Issun-Boshi started to prod Amaterasu, who woke up with a huff of irritation.

"C'mon furball, time's a wasting! After all, we've gotta find the rest of the Celestial Brush Gods and purge the evil from the land!"

Amaterasu got up to her feet with a bark, before walking away, Issun-Boshi on her back.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called out.

Without turning around, Issun-Boshi answered.

"We've got work to do. Besides, you're insanity might be contagious."

He frowned, watching the Artist and white wolf leave.

"I'm telling the truth though," he said softly. He turned to Sakuya, who had been watching him curiously the entire time.

"You probably think I'm crazy too" he said with a mirthless laugh. Sakuya blinked.

"...Your tale is interesting, indeed. But I do believe that you speak the truth." Sakuya continued, ignoring his surprise. "If so, then the only one who can help you is Okami Amaterasu," Sakuya said firmly.

He blinked, before looking at the almost completely receded forms of Amaterasu and Issun-Boshi.

...

He got up, turning to Sakuya and bowed his head.

"Thank you for your kindness."

Sakuya smiled, before leaning down towards him, whispering in his ear. He ignored the close contact, and simply nodded.

"I'll do so."

Sakuya nodded.

"Thank you," she said, before disappearing into a flurry of cherry blossoms.

"May the scent of blossoms forever protect you..."

The petals danced in the breeze, and he watched them for a moment, before running towards Amaterasu and Issun-Boshi.

"Wait up! I want to join you!"

* * *

Issun had tried very hard to dissuade him. "There would be demons!" Issun said, "They'll tear you into bite size munchies!" All he did was show him the bokken, and insist he would be fine. "Aren't you a little to young for adventuring?" Issun brought up, "I mean, sure you're hair's grey, but you're obviously not a geezer." He proceeded to correct Issun: First of all, his hair was silver, not grey. And he was seventeen. Finally, he noted that Issun appeared to be the same age. "Well, you can't just join us," Issun said seriously, "After all, this is Amaterasu's quest. Mortals can't just join a god willy nilly. Right Ammy?" They turned to see Amaterasu soundly asleep. Issun immediately jumped to her, poking her furiously. "C'mon, right furball? Back me up here!" Amaterasu woke up, staring at Issun. Before jumping to her feet and grabbing his arm, dragging him away and effectively ending the argument.

He could've sworn he saw pure mischief in those lupine eyes.

And thus he had managed to join the group, much to Issun's irritation. This was also how he found himself going local. Issun, after much complaining, managed to get him some more local clothes. A simple grey shirt and a coarse black vest (He kept his black pants). As Issun cheekily pointed out, it really brought out his eyes. He gave a swing of the bokken, not so sure that it'd do so well against actual demons...But then again he had nothing else to defend himself with.

"Hey! Kid!"

He turned to see Issun jumping impatiently, Ammy resting behind him.

"We've gotta move! Unless ya want to be left behind, stop swinging that stick!"

"First of all, I'm not a kid. And my name is Souji, so if you'd be so kind-"

"Yeah, alright Old Fogey."

That really wasn't any better. He walked up to Amaterasu, ignoring Issun, and poked her gently. The wolf-Or was it goddess?- woke up and stared at him.

"Amaterasu-san...," Issun made a snide comment, but he honestly didn't care at this point ," Sakuya-san asked for a favor from you."

That caught both of their attention. Amaterasu cocked her head, and Issun jumped onto her head.

"Ms. Sakuya? What'd she want to ask?"

He raised an eyebrow. Issun seemed to be genuinely concerned about the Goddess.

"She asked Amaterasu-san to renew every tree in the Village. She said it would allow her to be...Revived?"

That was the word Sakuya-san had used.

Issun seemed to jump for joy at that.

"Really!? You're telling the truth!?"

He nodded.

"She also mentioned a Mr. Orange?"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go furball!"

And go they did, and he blinked as Amaterasu, who had previously been yawning, speed off, leaving him in the dust.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

"Man, where are they?"

Amy was currently pawing at the door to the Orange's residence. And the weirdo-Souji- was busy staring at the roof of their house, muttering something about 'odd choice of decor'. He let out a growl, huffing and sitting on Ammy's head. Ammy herself stopped pawing at the door, and looked up at him.

"Where could that old geezer be?" he asked himself.

"Oh! Snowy?"

They turned around to see Kushinada, a barrel of sake on her head, looking at them curiously. He yelped as Ammy immediately rushed towards Kushi, leaving him to fall to the ground and eat dirt.

"Dammit furball..." he groaned.

He felt someone lift him off the ground, and found himself in the weird kid's hand.

"You okay?" He grumbled, before jumping onto the kid's shoulder.

"I didn't need your help."

The kid just frowned, before looking at the scene in front of them. Kushi had placed the jug of sake on the ground, and was currently cooing and squeeing over Ammy, who licked Kushi's face happily, wagging her tail. He could feel the weirdo's curiosity, and spoke up.

"That right there is Kushinada, the local sake brewer. And the local hot babe!"

And that was the truth. Kushi might not have been as gorgeous as Sakuya, but she was still cute. Her red and yellow kimono hugged her humble curves perfectly, keeping her modesty while still flaunting what she had. Her long black hair was tied up by a hair ornament that resembled the barrels of sake she was famous for. And her dark, kind eyes boosted up her smile to heartwarming levels. A total rating of six on the hotness scale!

"...I really didn't need to know any of that," the weirdo muttered.

He snapped out of his thoughts, turning towards the teen.

"Did ya say something?"

"Nope. So, she's the local sake brewer?"

"A huh. Kushinada's her name."

The kid looked thoughtful, before walking towards Ammy and Kushi.

"If you're thinking about asking her out, I'll tell you right now you have no chance in hell," he warned. Plus, Susano-o would be furious.

...

On second thought, maybe he should just let the kid ask her out.

"Excuse me, Kushinada-san?"

He rolled his eyes again, and Kushi looked up from Ammy, who started to whine.

"Oh? Hello," Kushi stood up, "I don't think I've seen you in the village before. Are you friends with Snowy?"

The kid blinked.

"Snowy?"

Ammy barked, walking back to him.

"Oh. I, uh, I suppose I am."

Kushi smiled.

"Oh, that's nice to know. What's your name?"

"Souji Seta," the kid said politely, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"I'm not busy at the moment. Ask away Seta-kun," Kushi said kindly.

"I was wondering where we could find a Mr. Orange?"

Kushi blinked, cupping her chin.

"Hmm...I think he's on the dais overlooking the Konahana Tree. He said he was going to attempt to revive it."

He blinked in surprise. Old Man Orange was trying to revive the Konahana Tree? Kushi smiled.

"He also asked me for some of my sake. Hopefully he doesn't overdo it."

The kid smiled, bowing his head.

"Thank you for your help, Kushinada-san."

Kushi beamed.

"Don't mention it Seta-kun. If you need a place to stay, your welcome to come by to my home," Kushi pointed out the direction.

His jaw dropped, and the kid scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, I am thankful for the offer, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense! Any friend of Snowy is a friend of mine!"

Kushi kneeled down to rub Ammy's head, before walking away, picking up her sake, hips swaying.

"...For a first timer, you did pretty good. Still, I'd be careful if I were you. Someone already has their eyes on her, and he might not be too keen on competition," he warned. The kid blinked and looked at him.

"I'm sorry?"

He was about to open his mouth, only to be violently shook off as Ammy grabbed the kid by his vest, and throwing him on top of her back. As the kid still reeled from the shock, he jumped onto Ammy's head.

"Jeez furball, warn us next time!"

Ammy just gave a cheeky bark, before running off.

* * *

There was something surreal about riding a white wolf's back, while said white wolf was running at a speed that would make the wind jealous. But for the life of him, he couldn't place quite a finger on the exact detail. Either way, he found himself clinging to Amaterasu's mane of fur, eyes watering as the landscape blurred past them. It was...exhilarating. Amaterasu lopped across the village, paws seemingly never touching the ground. He could feel the wolf's muscles under her fur, another reminder that this was no ordinary wolf. If the fact that she was able to run this fast while carrying someone on her back wasn't proof enough.

A small part of his mind was currently curled in a corner and sobbing, seemingly finally broken , and he fought of the sudden urge to laugh. How...How had all of this happened? It had to be a dream, right? His headache was saying otherwise. He shook his head, and concentrated on what Amaterasu was doing. He would deal with this later...

The goddess slid to a stop, and he barely avoided being tossed off. He blinked, and turned towards the cherry tree they were standing next to. It was just a blackened husk, completely burnt and dead. Amaterasu stared at it for a while, and he glanced at Issun, who was sitting contentedly on Amaterasu's head.

"Uh...What exactly are we supposed to do to revive-?"

"Shush!"

He frowned, but before he could voice his annoyance with the bug, the tree suddenly bloomed to life, bark becoming a health green and vibrant cherry blossoms sprouting from the branches. Issun started to guffaw as he gaped.

"Hahaha! How'd ya think we were going to revive the tree? Remember, Ammy's a god! All she has to do is give a swish of her Celestial Brush, and bam!"

He started as Amaterasu started to run again, swift as the wind. And each tree in the village they passed, all as dead as a doorknob, bloomed to life. He couldn't help but gawk at the sight. If there was any doubt that he was in a legend, they had most definitely vanished. And nobody else seemed to notice. Or if they did, they didn't really care. Amaterasu ran back up the path that led to the Konahana Tree, rosy cherry blossoms dancing in the wind behind her as more and more trees continued to blossom in her wake. And then she stopped, and sent him careening over her head and onto the ground. He laid on the hard earth for a good moment, staring at the sky, winded but unharmed. His entire field of vision was soon filled with a wolf's face as Amaterasu looked at him, whining in concern while Issun cackled. He stared at the goddess for a moment, before standing up and placing an arm around her neck.

"I'm fine," he assured them.

Issun continued to laugh, before quieting down.

"Ah, there's Old Man Orange!"

They were on a cliff overlooking the entire village. And on this cliff stood a platform, right above the Konahana Tree. And on the platform stood an old man, gazing at the tree intently.

"Well, time's a wasting! Let's go!"

He got up to his feet, walking side by side with Amaterasu, the trees they passed blooming and the dried up pond filling with water. Flowers grew wherever Amaterasu stepped, before disappearing again.

"Hey, Old Man Orange!"

Issun called out. They stepped onto the platform, but the old man still did not stir. He wore very simple faded blue robes, and the only hair he had was a absurdly long white beard that touched the ground. And as his name might have suggested, there was an orange on his head. The old man was hunched over, not making a sound. He glanced at Amaterasu, who glanced back.

"Old man?" Issun asked again.

Still no response.

He frowned, before stepping forward.

"Sir...?"

"At last..."

He stepped back as the old man slowly stood up.

"At last...the answer to all my prayers. All the villages trees have sprung back to life," the old man looked up, and there was a strange glint in his eyes. "It is time to harness the power that dwells within the good earth. It is time to preform the Konahana Shuffle!" the old man bellowed.

He blinked, and Amaterasu cocked her head.

"I shall summon back the spirit of the divine tree Konahana!" The old man reached into his robes. "But first, I must break my vow of temperance..." the old man proudly took out a barrel of sake, the words 'Sake of Valour' brazenly emboldened on it.

Issun groaned.

"Oh, c'mon! I bet he just wants an excuse to get drunk!"

"Maybe it's required?" he offered.

The old man didn't pay any attention to them.

"I shall gingerly sip this sake."

The old man uncorked the barrel, tipping it back slowly...And throwing the barrel back, drinking all it's contents messily.

"Or maybe it is just an excuse to get drunk."

The old man stumbled for a moment, before standing up straight and throwing the barrel over his shoulder.

"Oh yes. Yes! YES!" the old man exclaimed, the orange on his head...Growing ten times it's size. Amaterasu and Issun stared at the orange in bewilderment, and he just backed away slowly.

"Uh, old man? Are you sure you're alright?" Issun asked tentatively.

Old Man Orange turned towards them, and he could small the sake on his breath from here. Evidently Amaterasu did too, as she immediately turned her head away, dry reaching.

"Issun! Snowball! And Grey Hair!"

"I'm telling you, it's silver."

"Now's the time. Brace yourselves, for you are about to witness the secret of secrets!" Old Man Orange twirled away, striking a pose. "Witness the Konahana Shuffle!"

And then the old man proceeded to break-dance.

... Was he sure this wasn't just a really bad dream?

* * *

For an old man, Old Man Orange could really pull some moves. As Old Man Orange broke-danced a storm, he stepped forward, standing next to Amaterasu and Issun.

"That wasn't quiet what I was expecting."

"Is this really going to work?" Issun asked irritably.

Old Man Orange then pointed to the Konahana Tree extravagantly, and flowers blossomed into being. He and Issun stared in astonishment as the Tree revived itself, blossoms sprouting in tune with Old Man Orange's dancing. Old Man Orange twirled in place, before pointing at the tree...And a moment passed as nothing happened. Both he and Issun turned to Old Man Orange, who started to sweat nervously. And then the branch bloomed with petals, and Old Man Orange seamlessly flowed into the next move. Besides him, Amaterasu gave a smug grin.

And so the Konahana Shuffle continued, Old Man Orange break dancing and Amaterasu subtly helping him whenever it was needed. The Konahana Tree was almost fully in bloom. Old Man Orange fell to the ground, spinning on his back multiple times, before springing back up and holding his cane to the sky. And the last bud on the tree bloomed.

For a moment, everything was silent.

And then the Tree creaked, before glowing and exploding into life. A myriad of cherry blossoms flew across the sky, dancing over the village. The air was sweeter than he thought possible. The Konahana Tree seemed to grow, clawing at the sky as more petals fell from it, fluttering in the breeze. He could see why people considered the tree divine now. There was a sort of majesty that just took the breath away.

"Hey, old man!"

He tore his eyes away from the Konahana to see Amaterasu and Issun standing over Old Man Orange, Amaterasu pawing at the old man's chest, tilting her head and letting out a soft whine.

"Relax furball, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just a bit tired. Still, his dancing had actually worked!" Issun said happily.

"Indeed it did, little bug."

They all whirled around to see a glowing orb emerge from the crown of the Konahana Tree, gently hovering in front of them. There was a flash of light, and in front of them stood Sakuya...In a very new outfit. He felt warmth rush to his cheeks, and he looked away politely. Issun himself also seemed very surprised.

"S-Sakuya!? You're alive! And you...um... look very nice!"

Sakuya just looked on in bemusement.

"Little bug friend," he waited for Issun's outburst, but it never came, "you are full of spunk as always. Aside from owing you, oh Okami Amaterasu, I also owe this kind old gentleman. What bravery!"

He glanced at Old Man Orange, who was still dead to the world.

"Mere words cannot express my thanks."

He started as Sakuya floated towards his side, smiling.

"And mere words cannot express my gratitude towards you, Souji Seta. Without you, I would not have been able to attain my true form."

He cleared his throat.

"Please, I didn't do anything. Amaterasu and Mr Orange did all the work."

"Ah, but you did your own part. You informed Okami Amaterasu, and for that, I thank you."

Sakuya smiled warmly again, before frowning when he refused to meet her eyes.

"What is wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"No..."

Sakuya blinked, standing up to her full height.

"Then what's wrong?"

The fact that she was in a bikini. Gone was the elegant pink kimono, replaced with a very short peach pink skirt that hugged her hips and a small top that resembled leaves covering (Or attempting to cover) her ample chest. Aside from this, she was wearing peach pink boot, pink wristbands...And nothing else. Sakuya's long black hair was still held up in a bun by two leaves, two long strands parting to the sides and reaching her hips, and she still wore her purple earrings, violet smoke silhouetting her.

He suddenly realized that he was staring, and pointedly looked at Amaterasu and Issun...Who were busy ogling Sakuya, Issun jumping up and down excitedly and Amaterasu panting heavily.

He blinked in disbelief as Amaterasu ran up to Sakuya happily. Issun leapt towards the goddess...Only to be batted aside as Sakuya knelt down to hug Amaterasu.

"Of course, the one who deserves my thanks and respect the most is the glorious Okami Amaterasu! Praise be to you!"

Amaterasu wagged her tail, licking Sakuya's face, and Sakuya giggled. He smiled at the scene. Only to frown as Sakuya turned to look at him with a grin. Before he could react, the tall woman brought him into a hug, and embraced both him and Amaterasu tightly.

"I cannot thank you two enough!" Sakuya exclaimed.

Sakuya disengaged the hug, and he stumbled back, shaking his head. Sakuya admired her body, rubbing her sides and stomach.

"It has been so long since I've felt so young!"

"You look great, that's for sure!"

Issun suddenly appeared on Sakuya's head.

"You're way friendlier too! You're usually so uptight and stuff!"

Sakuya looked up at Issun.

"I'll take that as a compliment, bug."

Issun just chuckled.

"I'll admit, the view's great too, heh heh!"

Sakuya raised an eyebrow, before turning towards Amaterasu.

"Oh powerful Okami Amaterasu, while you may have revived me, the rest of Nippon is still in the throws of evil. I can hear the laments of the land even from here," Sakuya said sadly.

"Though I cannot guarantee it, if you were to revive the rest of the Guardian Sapling's around Nippon, then I would be able to help and empower you." Sakuya closed her eyes, bringing her hands together.

"For now, I shall remain in Kamiki Village, praying for your safety. May the scent of blossoms always protect you!" Sakuya bowed, and disappeared in a burst of cherry blossoms. Issun fell back to the ground, jumping onto Amaterasu's head.

"Well, all's well that ends well," Issun turned towards him. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all, kid."

"I'm still certain that we're the same age."

"Yeah yeah, anyway-"

The sky suddenly darkened, and the stars started to twinkle in the sky. He jerked back, reaching for his bokken. Amaterasu and Issun were nonplussed.

"Now what?" Issun complained.

A couple of the stars in the sky shone brighter than the rest, and seemed to form a pattern.

"Is that...A constellation?" he asked slowly, still processing the fact that it had suddenly become night. Very abruptly, a couple of stars spontaneously appeared, turning the haphazard pattern into something that vaguely resembled...Something.

He was never really good with constellations.

The constellation shone brightly...Before disappearing immediately. He looked around bewilderdly, before turning to Amaterasu and Issun.

"I wasn't the only one who saw the random disappearing constellation, right?"

Was he finally going crazy? Amaterasu cocked her head.

"You mean you didn't see the Brush God?" Issun asked.

He shook his head.

"If I may-"

"What is a Brush God?" Issun interrupted blandly.

He nodded, and Issun bounced onto his shoulder.

"The Celestial Brush Gods are the major gods of the land, controllers of nature itself, said to reside on the Celestial Plain . There are thirteen major ones, each having their own Celestial Brush technique, and-," Issun jumped onto Amaterasu, "-Ammy here is their leader."

Amaterasu panted, looking at him happily.

"I see..." He really didn't, "So, what technique did you get?"

Ammy bounded towards the nearby pond, and turned to look at him. There was a minute swish of her tail. And a giant lily pad appeared, floating on top of the surface of the water. He kneeled down, looking at the lily pad intently, before pushing it.

"Hmm..." He slowly wadded in to the water.

"What're ya doing?" Issun demanded, jumping onto his shoulder.

He ignored the diminutive nuisance, and gingerly sat on the lily pad. It easily held his weight.

"Okay, I admit this is impressive," he grinned, splashing his feet in the water.

"So, what other powers do you have-"

He looked up to see Amaterasu standing away from the water's edge, pushing a bag of seeds towards a flock of songbirds, who chirped happily, fluttering around her. He stared at the scene for a moment.

"Does she usually do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" Issun said.

"Do such nice things," he elaborated.

Issun stared at him.

"She's the Goddess of the Sun. What did you expect?"

He shrugged, ignoring Issun's indignant 'Hey!'.

"All the stories I hear about gods aren't so nice." At least, most of them.

Issun snorted.

"Well, I don't know about the gods of your world, but most of the Celestial Brush Gods only help. Not hurt."

He hummed, looking at the surface of the pond. And when he looked up, there was a distninct lack of large fluffy white wolves.

"...Issun?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see where Amaterasu went?"

"No. You?"

He shook his head, and the two of them sat there, birds chirping around them.

* * *

By the time Amaterasu found them,she was parading around a large amount of songbirds, a couple of cats, and a large brown dog, a small boy riding it. Curiously, the boy also had a dragonfly on a leash. He and Issun were currently sitting on Kushinada's porch, nursing a few cups of tea. After failing to find Amaterasu, they had gone to Kushinada's house. And helped her weed her rice paddy fields, as his aching muscles could attest to. Kushinada had been greatful enough to brew some tea for them.

He gave a ginger sip of the tea. It...wasn't very good. In fact, it was entirely too strong. But he drank it anyway. Issun had just tossed it away as soon as Kushinada turned away, and then proceeded to stare at her receding form as she entered her house. Or, at least specific part of it. The subsequent chiding he gave Issun had somehow lead to a one sided conversation about preferences, and he was currently ignoring Issun. Instead, he was now intently staring at a bright red sunset. The most gorgeous sunset he'd ever seen. Or maybe he just never took the time to appreciate them before. He was broken out of his philosophical musings as the door opened, and Kushinada walked out, holding a few rice balls.

"Seta-kun! Fairy-kun!"

Issun grumbled at the nickname, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"I've whipped up a couple of quick snacks-!"

And then Kushinada saw Amaterasu, and dropped the rice balls, rushing towards the wolf-Or was it still goddess?- and enveloping her into a big hug.

"Snowy!" Kushinada squeed happily.

Both he and Issun calmly stared at the scene, before taking the fallen rice balls and nibbling on them.

"Furball's back," Issun said.

He nodded, taking a bite out of the rice ball.

"So she is."

He looked at the tea, before dipping the rice ball into it and taking a bite out of it.

Better.

Kushinada stopped snuggling with Amaterasu, who whined, and turned towards the kid.

"Mushi, your mother's been looking all over for you."

The kid fell off the dog in panic.

"Really?! Oh no, Ma's gonna tan my hide! C'mon Hayabusa!"

The dog barked, lifting the boy onto it's haunches and running away. The rest of the animals left as well, and Amaterasu turned towards them. Both he and Issun folded their arms. Or, at least he assumed Issun was folding his arms. It was hard to tell.

"And where were you furball?" Issun asked.

Amatersu tilted her head, before taking out a small glass bead. She showed it off proudly, wagging her tail.

"...Wonderful," Issun said.

Amaterasu plodded towards them, curling up and laying her head on his lap. He slowly began to pet the goddess unconsciously.

"So. Now what?"

Issun sighed.

"It's too dark to head off towards Shinshu Field. And Ammy probably shouldn't abuse her Sunrise power," Amaterasu nodded, " So were going to have to stay in Kamiki for the night."

"Then stay here."

They all turned to Kushinada, who was smiling at them.

"Kushinada-san-" he began.

Kushinada lifted her finger up and silenced him.

"Like I said Seta-kun, any friends of Snowy are friends of mine. You're always welcome here."

He didn't know what to say, so he instead just nodded. Kushinada gave a small smile, before walking into her house. He glanced at Amaterasu and Issun. And the three of them stood up and entered the house too, as night started to fall on the world.

* * *

 **Kushi can be too nice for her own good. Now that the threesome has been created, what will they do next?**

 **Probably go to Shinshu Fields. Find out next time though!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shinshu Sidetracked I

**We still don't own Okami or Persona. They belong to Capcom and Atlus.**

 **The music 'Shinshu Fields" from the Okami OST is recommended for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Shinshu Sidetracked I**

As he opened his eyes slowly, he was aware of tiny high pitched snores, and Amaterasu's head lying on his stomach. And a scroll on top of his face, but he was already aware of that, considering he had spent quite a bit of last night reading it...

* * *

 _He stared up at the night sky intently. He had always known that you could see the night sky better in the country, without all the city lights. But he never fully appreciated what the words night sky truly meant. In actuality, the words night time did not just mean the sky during the night time. In reality, the night sky was a glimpse into the unfathomable depths of the infinite universe. The night sky was not dark, but instead filled with many pinpricks of light, twinkling in the sky. And then there was the Milky Way galaxy, flowing like a river across the entire sky. He could even make out the constellation from before. All in all, it was pretty spectacular. And he was almost certain a born and bred city person would go insane if he spent looking at it too long. Then again, he might already be crazy. The events of the day certainly seemed like the imaginations of a mad man. But he was also just as certain that all of this was very, very real. This coupled with a few other things, equaled another sleepless night. And this time he had no way of distracting himself to sleep. He was bored of counting sheep, and either way, it never worked. So he decided to count the stars. It really wasn't working nearly as well as he hoped it would._

 _"Souji-kun?"_

 _He turned to see Kushinada looking at him from the door frame. She was dressed in muted yellow sleeping garments, and her long hair had been let down._

 _"Ah, Kushinada-san. Did I wake you up?"_

 _Kushinada shook her head, before walking up to him and sitting down. Neither of them said anything._

 _"So, having trouble sleeping?"_

 _"Are you having trouble sleeping?"_

 _They blinked owlishly, and Kushinada started to giggle. He chuckled too, before looking back at the sky._

 _"I guess you could say I'm having trouble sleeping."_

 _Kushinada remained silent, and he continued after a while._

 _"I suppose I'm just...adjusting to a few things."_

 _Namely being in an entirely different world, with no way to know if he could get back. The fact that he was currently thinking about his brother certainly didn't help anything. Yu..._

 _"You look worried," Kushinada noted._

 _"I...I have a younger brother back home."_

 _Kushinada covered her mouth with her hands._

 _"I don't know if I'll be able to go back to him," and boy, wasn't that a painful admission? He started as Kushinada suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly._

 _"Don't give up so easily," the older woman said, "I certain that if you just have hope, I'm certain you'll get back to your brother."_

 _He stared at her for a moment, before quirking a small smile._

 _"Yeah. There's no use in giving up, is there. What about you?"_

 _Kushinada looked at him, puzzled._

 _"Why are you still awake?"_

 _He didn't expect Kushinada to suddenly blush._

 _"Ah, w-well..." she began, flustered._

 _He just kept on staring at her._

 _"Ah...Susano-ohasn'tcomeby tovisitme!" she said in one quick breath._

 _"...I'm sorry?"_

 _Kushinada cleared her throat, face red._

 _"Susano-o, the village swordsman, hasn't come by to visit today. He usually comes by for his daily sake."_

 _The name tickled the back of his memory, but nothing came to mind. Kushinada looked forlorn._

 _"Grandfather Orange said that he left the village on a quest to slay the evil of the land, but...I'm worried for him."_

 _He nodded slowly, trying to imagine this legendary swordsman. The mental image was of a very buff dude, standing on the corpses of quite a lot of demons._

 _"Well, if he is the village's swordsman, he should definitely be able to take care of himself."_

 _Kushinada nodded furiously._

 _"Of course. After all, he's the descendant of the legendary Nagi!"_

 _The mental image was now posing on top of a large dragon and wearing armor._

 _And it seemed Kushinada must really care about this Susano-o. He looked back at the sky for a while._

 _"Hmm. As much as I'd love to stay awake the entire night, we should really try to get to sleep."_

 _Kushinada cupped her chin, before letting out a soft 'aha!'. She walked into her house hurriedly, before coming back out._

 _With a jug of sake and two cups._

 _"No," he found himself saying before Kushinada even said anything._

 _Kushinada frowned._

 _"It's a very good way to fa_ _ll asleep."_

 _"And I am too young, Kushinada-san."_

 _Kushinada grumbled, but didn't say anything._

 _"If anything, I'd rather have something to read," he said._

 _Books had always been a comfort to him on sleepless nights. Kushinada perked up at this, and went back into her house again, this time returning with an old worn scroll._

 _"It's an old scroll of stories. I used to read it when I was a little girl," Kushinada explained._

 _He took the scroll greatfully, standing up._

 _"Thank you Kushinada-san. I...I hope you are able to sleep soon."_

 _Kushinada smiled, and sat back down on the porch. He entered the house, glancing one last time at Kushinada, before walking through the hall and into the guest room. In reality, just a small storage space, but he wasn't complaining. As he entered the room, Amaterasu lifted up her head and whined. He sat down next to her. There was no candle, but Amaterasu herself let off a subtle illumination, barely enough to read by._

 _"I'm fine," he told Amaterasu, before unfurling the scroll. Amaterasu cocked her head, before lying her head on top of his lap. Once again, he found himself scratching her behind the ears, while he slowly read the scroll until he finally fell asleep._

* * *

He gingerly lifted the scroll off his head, and Amaterasu blinked her eyes awake, giving a soft whine. He slowly sat up, stretching the kinks out of his back, before prodding the still from of Issun.

"It's time to wake up-"

All he got for his efforts was another gash in his hand.

* * *

It turned out that morning preparations were drastically changed. Hard to believe, he knew. Instead of a warm shower, he instead had a very chilling dip in the lake next to Kamiki Village.

It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be.

And afterwards was breakfast. Fortunately cooked by Mrs Orange, a kindly old woman living in the village, rather than Kushinada. They set off after the breakfast of porridge and, to his pleasant surprise, orange juice.

"C'mon, let's go! Time's a wastin'!"

Issun bounced impatiently in front of Kushinada's house. Amaterasu was currently stalling time via affectionate petting from Kushinada. Amaterasu glanced at Issun in irritation, before pulling herself away from Kushinada. Issun jumped onto Amaterasu's head and, he assumed, pointed dramatically towards the horizon.

"Onwards furball! To Shinshu Fields!"

Amaterasu huffed and shook her haunches. He smiled, and started to walk out the door.

"Wait!"

He turned to see Kushinada push a rucksack into his hands.

"I packed a few things for your journey," Kushinada explained, "A map, some food, medicine, a few scrolls, and a barrel of sake."

He blinked at the odd assortment of items, before looking up at Kushinada.

"Kushinada-san, you didn't need to-"

"You are going out on a journey, are you not? Then the least I can do is help you," Kushinada said firmly.

The determined look on Kushinada's face prevented him from returning the rucksack.

"Thank you. You didn't have to, but I sincerely thank you," he said.

Kushinada just smiled.

"I wish you good luck on finding your way back to your brother, Seta-kun."

He nodded, giving a smile of his own, before walking towards Amaterasu and Issun.

"What did Kushi give you?" Issun asked curiously.

He placed the rucksack on his back, tightening it.

"Just a few things that'll make our journey easier."

"What is all this about _our_ journey?" Issun's voice suggested that he was raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just looking for a way to go back home. But I'll help you along the way in anyway I can. It's the least I can do," he explained.

He felt as though Issun was frowning at him, but Amaterasu just barked, seemingly OK with the deal, before grabbing his arm in her jaws. He was prepared this time, but the feeling of being tossed into the air and landing onto a wolf's back was still very jarring.

"Hmm. Well, I guess it's alright if you wanna go home. But first we need to head out to Shinshu Fields! Henshina Go-Go, baby!"

With this odd war cry, Amaterasu ran fast as the wind, and he clung onto her scruff just to avoid falling off and eating dirt. They rushed past the village houses and cherry blossom trees, and in the corner of his eye, he thought he spotted Sakuya, praying for their safety. Amaterasu gave something that, if she were human, could've passed for a whoop, and leapt past the gateway of Kamiki Village. And his grip finally gave way, and he flew threw the air, tumbling onto the ground. He was dimly aware that all the dead trees around him bloomed into vibrant life, and Amaterasu's face filled his view, her head cocked to the side. Eventually, he found his voice. And he opened his mouth. And...

"I can walk. Let's do that from now on."

* * *

Shinshu Fields was breathtaking. Verdant seas of green sprawled past the horizons, gentle sloping hills as far as the eye could see while imposing mountains in the distance framed baby blue skies, peppered with fluffy white clouds. A lone river meandered across the landscape, and in the distance the vague shape of a large tree was visible. He stood there for a moment, stunned.

"Hey, whats the matter?" Issun asked.

It took him a moment to find his words.

"Its...I've never seen anything like this before. Places like this are...Quite rare where I'm from."

"Really? Then the places you live in must suck. If you think Shinshu Fields is beautiful, then you should see Hanasaki Valley!"

They set out across the fields, making quick time. Though the fields were so big, that it didn't matter much in. He didn't mind though. He was constantly looking across the fields, staring at everything that it had to offer. Horses galloped across the plains, stopping occasionally to graze. At one point, a small filly galloped towards them, stopping a distance away. Amaterasu immediately walked towards it, and instead of running away, the filly just snorted curiously. Amaterasu immediately took out a bag of herbs, and watched as the filly dug in. At first, he kept his distance. Then he tentatively stepped forwards, reaching out the filly and brushing her flank softly. The filly just huffed, finishing the food bag before walking away. He was silent for a moment, watching the group of horses run about. And then there was a sudden tugging on his ear, and he found himself being steered back onto the path by Issun.

"C'mon! We have to make good time! Shinshu Fields is huge!"

* * *

Issun was right. Shinshu Fields was in fact huge. He managed to find a map in the rucksack Kushinada had given them. And when he had asked Issun where they currently were, Issun made a quick dot that wasn't even a few centimeters from Kamiki Village. A cursory look behind him revealed that Kamiki Village was in fact almost out of sight.

At least the trip was enjoyable. Amaterasu constantly stopped to play with any animal they met in their path, whether it be boar or bird. Greenery bloomed to health life wherever she passed. And for a goddess, Amaterasu was surprisingly playful. More than once he had found himself bowled over, falling to the ground as she dragged him away to show him a flower, or a nest of newly hatched birds.

Currently he was watching from a slight distance as Amaterasu tried to catch a few butterflies that were fluttering around her.

"Hmm...Butterflies. Been a long time since I've had one," Issun mused.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? It's none of your business."

With that Issun jumped off his shoulder, and leapt towards Amaterasu. He kept watching the scene for a with a sight smile. For a place that was supposed to be overrun by demons, Shinshu Fields was pretty peaceful.

This, as it turned out, was a bad thing to think.

The smile was wiped of his face as he felt a sudden chill travel up his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck raising. Without warning, Amaterasu suddenly hurled herself towards him, knocking him down to the ground just in time to avoid being skewered. Three green monkey like creatures, each wearing a sheet of paper as a mask, materialized from thin air, jumping up and down as they screeched and hooted. Amaterasu gave a blood chilling snarl. Gone was the playful canine, replaced with a cold, ferocious wolf.

The creatures, whom he assumed to be demons, lifted flutes up to their mouths . Amaterasu barked, before launching herself at two of them, leaving one in front of him. The demon started dancing about, playing a furious song on it's flute, and he scrambled up to his feet, grasping the bokken firmly in his hand.

"A Green Imp," Issun's voice hissed into his ear, "They're...Well, they're pretty weak. Still, be careful!"

He watched the Imp carefully. He couldn't exactly kill the Imp per say, but he could probably give it a good ol' fashioned headache. The Imp raised it's flute to it's mouth, and he acted. Taking a deep breath, he ducked and rushed at the Imp just as it blew a shrill note, the flute extending it's sharp point barely missing him. He swung, and the bokken smashed into the side of the Imp's head. The Imp howled, stumbling away and clutching it's head. And another Imp abruptly flew into it, sending them tumbling to the ground. He blinked, and turned to see Amaterasu stalking threateningly towards them.

The third Imp was nowhere to be seen.

Amaterasu snarled, and the two Imps looked at her in terror, before jumping to their feet and running.

He didn't know exactly what happened next, but one moment he was watching two demons run for their lives. The next he started as a white blur ran past him, tossing the Imps bodily into the air where they were bisected by an invisible blade. The Imps exploded in a shower of flower petals, and a small deep blue fang fell to the ground. He picked it up, minding the point, and examined it for a moment before pocketing it.

"So," he began, glancing at the now docile Amaterasu, "those were demons?"

"Yup!"

Issun jumped back onto Amaterasu.

"Yeah. Green Imps. Don't get cocky just 'cause you beat them. Like I said, they're the weakest of the weak."

"Where did they come from?"

"Well, when a mommy demon and a daddy demon love each other very much-"

He shot Issun an irritated glare.

"Alright, I'm just pulling yer chain. Demons are the personifications of evil and darkness. They come from acts of sin, malevolence, you name it!"

He carefully looked around their surroundings. Peaceful seas of grass was all he saw.

"Doesn't look like there's much evil going around here," he noted carefully.

"That's because we got rid of it. If it wasn't fer furball and me reviving the Guardian Sapling, this entire place would be one big Cursed Zone."

"The same Sakuya was talking about?"

Amaterasu yawned before Issun could answer, bolting away, leaving him in the dust. He blinked, before running after them, sighing.

* * *

They got ambushed again at about noon. And this time it was more than just a few Green Imps. He and Issun were contemplating whether to adjourn for lunch when they heard a very familiar screech. Amaterasu immediately started to growl, and he flinched as a sharp flute grazed his skin. Out of nowhere, two Green Imps appeared. And behind them was a red Imp and yellow Imp. The red Imp held a large lute in it's hand, while the portly yellow one was carrying a drum. He took a step back, feeling Amaterasu growling next to him. There was a moment of tense silence, and he gripped the bokken firmly. The yellow Imp slowly raised it's hand...

And started to furiously beat on the drum, the other imps leaping towards them. Amaterasu immediately lunged, colliding into the Green Imps as the mirror on her back glowed. And that left him with the red one. The red one hooted and chattered absentmindedly, tuning it's lute. He narrowed his eyes, before rushing forward and swinging. The bokken crashing into the lute, and a dull shock went up his arm. The Imp screeched happily, swinging the lute at his head. He ducked in alarm, dodging the attack.

Getting hit by that would've hurt. And Onigiri-Sensei would never let him hear the end of it.

The Imp gave another wild swing, and he jumped back before lunging towards the imp. The Imp reacted with inhuman speed, blocking the strike with it's lute. And smacking him in the jaw with it's fist before he could react. His vision exploded with stars, and he stumbled back. The Imp raised the lute, screeching joyously and bringing it down on his head. Time seemed to slow down...

And the lute embedded itself into the tree that sprouted out from the ground in front of him. There was a moment of silence as he and the Imp stared at the tree. And with a sharp slicing sound, the lute was cut into two. The Imp wailed, and Amaterasu lunged at it, mirror flying through the air.

"Get your head in the game!" Issun snapped in his ear.

He whirled around, just in time to see the Green Imp rushing towards them. He sidestepped, sweeping the Imp's legs from underneath it. The Imp skidded to the ground, and he brought the bokken crashing onto it's head. Much to his surprise, the Imp dissolved into flowers.

'Did I just kill it?'

He looked around slowly. Amaterasu was still fighting off the red Imp. And neither the yellow or Green Imp were anywhere in sight.

"Did Amaterasu take care of the other demons?"

There was a sudden rumbling, and he whirled around just in time to see the yellow Imp claw it's way out of the ground, pointing the drum at them. He was aware of Issun screaming into his ear. And then a bright light as the world went white.

* * *

 **Shinshu Field is pretty small in the game. But comparing a map of Nippon and a map of Japan reveals that it is Nippon's equivalent to the Tohoku region. So, yeah. Pretty big.**

 **The best way to think about Amaterasu's Divine Reflector (Mirror) would be the love child of Captain America's Shield and Thor's Hammer, Mjolinr.**

 **And so, Souji has been knocked unconscious. What will happen now? Will he be able to get home? Tune in next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shinshu Sidetracked II

**Neither Okami nor Persona 4 belong to us. They belong to Capcom and Atlus respectively**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Shinshu Sidetracked II**

 _Poke...Poke...Poke...Jab!_

He woke up feeling very very sore. Very very sore and very very hurt. This pain was only compounded by the familiar feeling of someone jabbing a wooden sword into his ribs.

"It's about time you woke up boy!"

He blinked, his vision slowly focusing to reveal a very, very angry Onigiri-Sensei glaring at him. For a brief moment, he wondered if the old man had just knocked him out and the everything about the other world had just been an incredibly vivid dream. He was disabused of this notion as soon as he registered the feeling of a wet snout pressed against his side. Amaterasu in all her wolfy glory suddenly appeared into his view, whining. He sat up with a groan, quickly becoming aware that he was shirtless and doing his best impersonation of a mummy. Unconsciously he placed a hand on Amaterasu's head, petting her to try to calm her down. Before he could consider the faux pas of petting the goddess of the sun, Amaterasu gave a happy bark, wagging her tail. He was brought out of his reverie by another jab to the ribs.

"What old man?!" he snapped, not particularly feeling in the mood. A moment passed, and his mind realized that the old man was standing in front of him.

"Wait, old man!? What are you doing here!?"

Much to his annoyance, though he should've expected it, the old man scoffed.

"What a shameful display of emotions! A true warrior should be as the steel of their blade! They-!"

The door of the room they were staying in suddenly slammed open, to reveal Issun holding a plate full of rice topped with vegetables and chicken.

"Who ordered the giant, heavy, stinking meal!" Issun yelled angrily.

The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. You have returned bug. Just in time."

"OLD MAN, IF YOU CALL ME BUG ONE MORE TIME I WILL TAKE THAT SWORD AND SHOVE IT-!"

Issun abruptly stopped on seeing him.

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up!" Issun hopped over to him, still balancing the plate. "I was wonderin when you'd wake up."

"What happened?" he asked carefully, thinking back to his last memory. There was a bright light, and...

"The Yellow Imp blasted you with a firework," Issun said bluntly, dropping the plate in front of him. He looked at it curiously.

"Eat it boy!" Onigiri-Sensei commanded "You must regain your strength!"

He grabbed the chop sticks, and ate the dish tentatively. It was pretty okay...

"Regain my strength for what?"

He paused lifting up a piece of chicken when he saw the fire burning in Onigiri-Sensei's eyes.

"To train of course! It is shameful to have lost to a simple Imp!"

"The Imp shot me with a firework," he pointed out. Onigiri-Sensei, predictably, ignored him and started to go on one of his long 'warrior tangents'. Issun jabbed him in the side.

"Normally I wouldn't have anythin to do with guys like him, but..."

"But?" he prompted.

"Ammy already paid him to train her," Issun said bluntly.

Ah. That would explain why Onigiri-Sensei seemed to be so fired up.

"So, you seem to know the old crazy dude," Issun stated.

He nodded.

"Yes. He was my trainer back home for a year."

Speaking of which. He scanned the food in front of him, before picking up the largest piece of chicken he could find. It was a shame to waste food, but... With a shrug, he deftly tossed the chicken piece into the air. It spun end over end, before hitting Onigiri-Sensei's pristine white gi. There was a moment of deathly silence as Onigiri-Sensei stared at the stain, broken by Amaterasu sniffing the chicken and eating it happily.

"Old man," he said smoothly ," You never did answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Onigiri-Sensei glared at him.

"This is my home" Onigiri-Sensei bit out.

He blinked in surprise.

"Wait. This is your home? Then what were you doing in-?"

He was interrupted by a painful jab to the stomach.

"We talk later," Onigiri-Sensei's voice was cold, "Now, we fight!"

* * *

"First, you must rid my dojo from the curse it is under!"

He just stared at Onigiri-Sensei, before looking back at giant black gate in front of them. Onigiri-Sensei had lead them out of the inn they had been staying in, out of the small hamlet the inn laid in, and towards the hill that overlooked the hamlet. And now they stood in front of a gate that could only be described as demonic. It seemed to grow from the ground, made out of rotting wood and black stone. Dark smoke curled off the gate, and sludge seeped out from its base and onto the ground. The grass near the gate was shriveled and decayed, and a noxious odor filled the air.

"What is that?" he asked, holding his nose.

"This, dear boy, is a Demon Gate," Onigiri-Sensei said. "This is what happens when demons posses and haunt a building or area."

"Okay. Why are you telling us this?" Issun asked suspiciously.

Onigiri-Sensei harrumphed.

"Can't you tell? This Demon Gate has sealed away my Dojo. And I want you to exorcise it."

There was a moment of silence.

"What's in it for us?" Issun asked.

Onigiri-Sensei remained silent.

Issun grumbled, but didn't complain as Amaterasu walked towards the Demon Gate. He made to follow, only to be stopped by Onigiri-Sensei.

"Not you. You are in no way ready to face demons," Onigiri-Sensei said, his voice firm. He frowned, but didn't make another move. Amaterasu turned her head to look back at them, before leaping into the Gate and disappearing with a sound that could be aptly described as a chorus of high pitched laughter. Before he could even think, he suddenly found himself on the ground, clutching his stomach. He looked up to see Onigiri-Sensei glaring down at him.

"What do you want, old man?" he snapped.

Onigiri-Sensei threw a bokken at him. A new, smooth and polished bokken.

"First rule: Never loose your weapon."

Onigiri-Sensei brandished his own wooden sword.

"Second Rule: In a battle to the death, you must end the battle as quickly possible. No flashy moves, no telegraphed attacks. You must finish your opponent as quickly as possible!"

Onigiri-Sensei placed the bokken at his neck.

"Get up. Your real training begins now."

He blinked, before slowly getting up and holding the bokken firmly.

"Begin!"

Before he knew it, Onigiri-Sensei had struck, the sword flashing towards him. On instinct, he parried, only to be knocked off his feet by an elbow to the chest.

"Every part of your body is a weapon!" Onigiri-Sensei roared.

He blinked away tears, before glaring at Onigiri-Sensei. There was a moment of silence. And then Onigiri-Sensei swung at him again. He immediately reacted, swinging. Onigiri-Sensei's sword was deflected to the side and his own continued it's path towards Onigiri-Sensei's head. There was a flurry of moment as Onigiri-Sensei parried his sword away, jumping back. They stared at each other for a moment, before rushing at each other. Every single one of his attacks was parried by Onigiri-Sensei, though he managed to avoid Sensei's own attacks. Barely.

He found his moment while dodging a quick jab. He jumped to the side, swinging towards Onigiri-Sensei's head. There was a flash, and Onigiri-Sensei parried it. Not a moment later, his fist smashed into Onigiri-Sensei's side. Onigiri-Sensei staggered back, and he went in for the kill, jabbing the bokken into Onigiri-Sensei's chest. Both of them remained still, panting heavily. Onigiri-Sensei grumbled.

"Forty five seconds. Not bad for your first real battle."

He grinned.

"I've fought an Imp before this."

"And you were blasted away by a Yellow Imp. Your point?" Onigiri-Sensei asked.

He just shook his head, before sighing.

"No breaks!" Onigiri-Sensei yelled, "We still have work to do! Lift that sword up! Begin!"

With that, Onigiri-Sensei launched himself, and he swung his sword to meet him.

* * *

"Alright furball! You took all of them out!"

Ammy just grinned, and they watched the Demon Gate's interior start to crumble, the demons sustaining it all exorcised. He stretched even though he hadn't done anything.

"Who knew so many imps could live in the same place?"

Ammy didn't comment. There was a resounding crash, and the Demon Gate collapsed around them, and they were back in the real world once again, at the front door of a large dojo.

Just in time to see Souji and the old man in the middle of a fast pace fight, each a blur of moment as they tried to hit the other. Souji glanced to the side and stopped to stare at them. He winced in sympathy when the old man stomped on his foot and slammed Souji into the ground.

"No distractions!" the old man barked out.

Ammy ran up to Souji, looking over him carefully. Souji just groaned, before turning to look at the old man.

"It's not every day that a dojo suddenly appears in front of you," Souji said reproachfully.

The old man just snorted, before turning towards them.

"Well done. You've successfully freed my Dojo from the Demon Gate."

He waited patiently for a moment.

The old man walked towards the entrance of the Dojo.

He gave a polite cough.

The old man put his hand on the door.

He cleared his throat.

The old man opened the door.

"Hey!"

The old man paused and turned towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, where's our reward?"

The old man snorted, glaring at him.

"You helped an old man. That's your reward."

With that, the old man entered the Dojo and slammed the door. There was a moment of silence.

"That's the last time I help an old person," he muttered.

"I could've told you he was a cheapskate," Souji said, sitting up.

"You said he trained you, right?" he asked suspiciously.

Souji was silent for a moment.

"He was my Dojo teacher. He trained me for about a year back home."

"Then how is he here?"

Souji shrugged.

"Search me. I'm just as surprised as you are."

He growled.

"Alright, we're going in there and getting our money back. And then we're going to ask him how he traveled between your world and ours."

"I thought you thought I was crazy?" Souji reminded him.

He blinked.

"Well, uh, I believe you now. You don't seem crazy."

"Thank you," Souji said wryly.

"Shut up!"

* * *

When they walked into the Dojo, Onigiri-Sensei was rearranging a few paintings and other decor, muttering to himself.

"Damnable demons..."

"Oi, old man!" Issun yelled out.

Onigiri-Sensei immediatley whirled around, pointing his bokken at them.

"What do you want?" Onigiri-Sensei snapped.

"We want our money's worth, that's what!" Issun snapped back.

"We paid you to train furball here," Amaterasu panted happily, "and you're damn well going to do it!"

Onigiri-Sensei glared at them, before harrumphing.

"Fine, fine. Just step into the room."

Amaterasu walked into the inner sanctum of the Dojo, but when he tried to enter, Onigiri-Sensei stopped him with a glare. There was a moment of silence, before Onigiri-Sensei entered the inner room, slamming the door in his face. He sighed, before sitting against the wall, letting his mind wander.

If Onigiri-Sensei was here, then that means there was a way back home. And suddenly he had actual tangible hope. He quirked a smile. Yu would never believe him. Of course, unless he had proof. He took off the rucksack, and started to rummage around, looking at everything Kushinada had packed for them. And the first thing he found?

A barrel of sake.

* * *

The sound of a door sliding open woke him up. He stared at the door for a moment, waiting for someone to come out. He started getting suspicious, understandably, when nobody came out. Suddenly missing his bokken, he slowly got up, walking towards the door. He cautiously entered the empty room, looking around.

"Hello?"

The door behind him slammed closed, and he whirled around just in time to catch the bokken Onigiri-Sensei tossed towards him.

"On your feet boy!"

He was about to question what was happening when he heard a bone chilling snarl behind him. On instinct, he ducked, and Amaterasu flew over his head, skidding across the smooth wooden floor of the Dojo. He stared in shock as Amaterasu turned towards him, all semblances of friendliness gone, replaced by pure ferociousness.

'Your test to prove that you can survive Nippon," Onigiri-Sensie said, "Is to be able to steal the amulet around the wolf's neck!"

He turned towards Onigiri-Sensei incredulously, and Amaterasu rushed towards him again, claws streaking the air. He jumped to the side, before rushing towards the goddess and swinging the bokken. Amaterasu whirled around, the mirror on her back intercepting his strike. He backed away slowly, Amaterasu barring her fangs, her hackles raised and her mouth curled back to reveal lethal pearly whites. He took a deep breath, ignoring the rather sensible part of his mind that was informing him that he had no hope in beating a goddess, and instead focused on the small wooden talisman around her neck. He stumbled suddenly when something that felt like a blunt invisible sword slashed his chest, and Amaterasu charged at him again. He narrowed his eyes, meeting her with a powerful slash that just bounced off her mirror. The invisible sword slashed against him again, this time drawing blood. He winced. This was getting him nowhere. Amaterasu slowly stalked towards him, claws clicking against the floor. He stared into her hard eyes, furiously thinking.

He gripped the bokken tightly.

...

That could work...

Amaterasu growled, before lunging at him, her mirror flying through the air. He spun on the balls of his feet, knocking the mirror as he aimed for Amaterasu's head. He wasn't surprised when the mirror whizzed back, blocking his attack. Giving him just in time reach past Amaterasu's glistening fangs and grab the amulet. He fell to the ground as Amaterasu barreled into him, her fangs centimeters away from his face. There was a moment of silence. And then he was assaulted by a barrage of happy licks as Amaterasu started to lick him, whining and panting happily.

"Hey, stop it! That tickles!" he chuckled out.

Amaterasu stopped after a while, whining and nosing at the cut across his chest. He smiled, sitting up.

"I'm fine," he reassured, petting her.

He looked up to see Onigiri-Sensei looking down on him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Onigiri-Sensei cleared his throat.

"Well done. For now."

He just grinned.

"I'd say more than well done, old man."

"Don't get cocky just yet! You're training isn't over yet!"

He glanced at Amaterasu, before standing up and brandishing his bokken, Amaterasu at his heels.

"Bring it."

* * *

"Are you sure he's alright?"

The old man turned towards the unconscious form of Souji.

"I'm sure the lad's alright," the old man said kindly.

He just stared at the old man as he slowly walked around the Dojo. After Souji had finally collapsed from exhaustion, the old man's personality had done a complete one-eighty. Along with a couple of other things.

"Souji's a strong boy. If anyone can survive Nippon, it'll be him."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in him."

The old man chuckled.

"He is one of my best students!" the old man said happily.

He was silent for a moment.

"Is he tellin the truth?"

"Hm?"

"Being from another world and all that."

The old man stared at him.

"Oh, certainly."

"Wait, really?"

"I don't tell lies, young man."

He became silent again, processing what he had just heard.

"Then...There's a way to get him back, yeah?"

"Hrm? Well, yes."

"Then, you can take him back home right now, yeah?"

The old man looked amused.

"No."

"No!?"

He hadn't meant to sound so angry, but his voice was harsh.

"No. The way I go between worlds is inaccessible to anyone but me."

The old man smiled.

"It's nice to see the boy has made some good friends."

He scoffed.

"Look, I'm just helpin him to get him out of our hair. He just wants ti go home. We're on a big journey. It's only fair to let him go right now."

The old man just continued to smile with that same enigmatic aura that all old people have. Some would call it experience. Others just called it annoying. Issun was one of those people.

"Either way," the old man continued, "Just because he can't use my method doesn't mean he can't use another."

The old man gave another enigmatic smile. A sudden whine caught both their attentions. They turned to see Amaterasu, who had taken a nap next to Souji, wake up and yawn, getting up to her paws.

"Hey, furball! We can get Souji back home!"

Ammy barked, panting happily and bounding up to him. He backed away quickly.

"Er, except...We don't know how," he finished lamely.

Ammy cocked her head, before taking out a map with a flourish. Ammy stared at the map intently, eyes boring holes into the parchment. He jumped onto Ammy's head.

"What'cha looking at, furball?"

Ammy didn't say anything, but instead continued to stare at the map.

A second passed.

And then Ammy barked happily as a still wet line of ink appeared on the map. He jumped down to examine it.

"Furball...?" he said slowly, "Wouldn't it be easier to just go straight to Agata Forest, instead of running around Shinshu Fields?"

The route Ammy had traced out lead them from the village all the way to the northern part of Shinshu Field, before snaking back to Agata Forest. They were only a day away from the forest. But Ammy's route would take them at least two to four days. Ammy looked at him for a moment, before barking resolutely, pawing at the map.

"Are you sure?"

Another resolute bark.

He threw his hands up.

"Fine! Have it your way"

Ammy gave a lopsided grin, before walking back to Souji, pawing his face.

"Furball, I don't think he's gonna wake up anytime soon."

Ammy just whined, before looking out the door of the Dojo, towards the setting sun. Ammy gave a curt growl, laying her head in her paws irritatedly.

"Well, you are free to stay the night at the Dojo," the old man said kindly.

He looked at the old man suspiciously.

"Is the night free?" he asked.

The old man's head twitched, but he just chuckled genially.

"Of course. You are my guests. Now, where is that tea?"

The old man started to mutter, wandering around the Dojo and walking into one of the inner rooms.

"Bah, tea again," he grumbled.

He wasn't against tea, per say, but the tea from the Shinshu province just wasn't to his liking.

"Hey, furball, look's like we're going to stay the night-!"

He turned to see Ammy standing outside the Dojo, looking at the village below intently.

"Furball?"

Ammy turned her head to look at him. Before rushing down the hill, disappearing in a flash of white.

"Dammit Ammy, get back here!"

* * *

"Well old man," he turned towards Onigiri-Sensei, "I suppose it's time for us to be off."

"As soon as Ammy shows up..." Issun grumbled.

He turned to the diminutive man.

"Where is Amaterasu anyway?"

She wasn't there when he had woken up. Of course, he was also in the throes of intense soreness, so maybe he didn't notice. But a quick check around the Dojo revealed a complete lack of white wolves.

"She went to the village yesterday and hasn't come back since," Issun huffed.

He hummed, and looked at the map again.

"Why are we taking this path again?" he asked.

The ink route seemed to take them to every village in the province.

"It's all part of the ineffable Divine Path," Issun muttered snidely.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing."

He stared at Issun for a moment, who remained silent, before shrugging his shoulders and repacking the rucksack.

"Shame I lost the vest..." he said sadly.

Issun jumped into his view.

"Really? You're sad about your vest?"

"It was a good vest," he defended.

"Oh, sure it was. You know what else you lost? Your sword!"

He cocked his head.

"Didn't you say that a wooden sword wouldn't do anything against demons?"

"It's better than your fists!"

He scratched the back of his head.

"I was going to try to ask Onigiri-Sensei if I could borrow another bokken."

"Do you think it'll work?"

He shrugged.

"Not really."

There was a polite interrupting cough, and they turned to see Onigiri-Sensei glaring at them.

"..."

"..."

"...So. Can I have another bokken?" he asked.

The glare Onigiri-Sensei gave could've curdled milk.

"No."

He sighed. It was worth a try.

"I will instead give you this."

He looked up just in time to catch the sheath Onigiri-Sensei tossed at him. A sheath with a sword included. He slowly unsheathed the sword, and a gleaming single edged straight sword hissed out of the sheath.

"Don't make that sound!" Onigiri-Sensei yellled.

"A sheath that makes that sound is unacceptable! You will have to oil the blade later!"

He admired the lethal steel blade closely.

"What kind of sword is this?"

"It is a chokuto. A katana wouldn't suit you, and I have no glaives. So this is the best I can give you."

He looked at Onigiri-Sensei.

"Are you really going to give this to me?"

Onigiri-Sensei grunted.

"I only give you this because I know you can handle it. Don't make me regret it."

He nodded seriously, and re-sheathed the sword. Onigiri-Sensei handed him a box. And in the box was a whetstone, a bottle of oil, a cloth...and a single riceball.

"In case you get hungry," Onigiri-Sensei said gruffly.

This brought something to his attention.

"If we're going on such a length journey," he began, turning to issun, "Shouldn't we stock up on some food?"

He had the feeling Issun was shrugging.

"Eh, we can always buy some from the village."

"Do we have enough money?"

There was a moment of silence.

"...Uh, yeah," Issun said after awhile.

He had the feeling he was lying. He adjusted the sword, placing it on his hip and tying it with some of the rope in the rucksack. And at the same time, they heard a bark and a whine.

"Great, she's back!" Issun said, hopping towards the door. He followed, opening the door. Amaterasu stood their proudly. Issun immediatley swatted her on the nose, eliciting a whine.

"Where the hell have you been furball!?"

Amaterasu gave a short whine.

"What'daya mean, you've been helping the townsfolk!?"

Amaterasu barked, turning to face the village. Issun was silent for a moment.

"Well, at the very least, take us with you next time."

Ammy wagged her tail, before taking out a sack. A sack overflowing with various food. He and issun stared at the sack in shock for a moment.

"Well, I think the wolf's solved your food problem," Onigiri-Sensei chuckled roughly.

"W-Where did you get this stuff!?" Amaterasu cocked her tail, before suddenly sitting upright, tilting her head, one ear flat against her head as she whined softly. Her dark eyes watered as she stared at them. Another soft whine. Unconsciously, he gave her the riceball,and Amaterasu greedily gobbled it up. Issun was silent for a moment, before brightening up.

"Well, like the old man said, there goes our food problem! Time to get a move on! Don't wanna waste daylight, do we?"

With that, Issun jumped onto Amaterasu, and she growled, before running off. He made to follow them, only to stop and turn around.

"Thank you, Onigiri-Sensei," he said with a short bow.

"Don't thank me boy! Get a move on!"

With that, Onigiri-Sensei slammed the door in his face, and he turned around to see Amaterasu already a dot in the distance.

"Guys, wait up!"

* * *

It was sunset by the time they reached the Guardian Sapling. And he finally made the connection between the Konohana and the Guardian Saplings.

"It looks like a smaller Konohana," he noted.

Amaterasu splashed in the shallow stream that approached the tree, split in two around the tree, and fused together after passing.

"That's because it's part of the Konohana. A copy of her. It protects the surrounding land from evil, Issun said.

He considered jumping over the stream, before shrugging his shoulders and trudging through the water. He sat against the trunk of the Guardian Sapling.

"Peaceful day," he said. Issun jumped off his shoulder.

"Mhmm," Issun hummed.

"Still, if the Guardian Sapling is supposed to repel evil, then why are they still demons around?"

Issun snorted.

"Before furball and I Bloomed the Sapling, this entire place was one Big Cursed Zone."

He unsheathed the sword, admiring it before taking the sword maintenance kit.

"Cursed Zone?"

"What does is sound like?"

"An area cursed under evil?"

"Bingo."

At that point, a pretty butterfly passed by them, and Issun slowly turned to follow it, before unsheathing his sword with an audible 'shng!'.

"You should get that fixed," he said, taking the whet stone, before he started to presumably sharpen the sword.

"I'll be back in a moment," Issun said, staring at the butterfly intently, before jumping after at. And so the sunset on the Earth, with a silver haired boy sharpening a sword, a one inch man hunting a butterfly, and a wolf-or goddess?- splashing playfully in the stream.

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night to see demons staring at you wasn't exactly a pleasant awakening. He started, immediately making for the sword. Before realizing that the large wolf sleeping in his lap would be a problem. Amaterasu was dead to the world, her glowing pelt moving rhythmically as she breathed. The fire of her mirror were now embers, and the only other light were the moon and stars. The imps continued to stare at them from the edge of the river.

He narrowed his eyes.

Why weren't they attacking? At that moment, one of the imps jumped towards them...And fizzled violently against an invisible barrier. The imp stumbled away, and while Souji was unaware, the imp would smell of peaches for the next week.

"Hmph. Pesky little demon."

He started on hearing Sakuya's voice, and turned to see her translucent from sitting next to them. Still in the bikini.

"Sakuya!?"

Sakuya smiled.

"Hello, Souji."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can manifest myself at any of my Guardian Saplings."

Sakuya shifted to turn towards him, and he looked away politely. The goddess slowly petted Amaterasu, who whined happily in her sleep.

"To think that the great Okami Amaterasu would sleep so soundly," Sakuya murmured.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you any closer to your goal?" Sakuya asked.

He shook his head.

"No. But...I do know there is a way to get back. So, I guess that's good news."

Sakuya smiled.

"That is good news indeed. I hope that you will be able to find your way home, Souji Seta."

Sakuya kissed Amaterasu's snout.

"May your journey be safe, oh Okami Amaterasu."

She casually glanced at the sleeping form of Issun.

"And you too, I suppose, bug."

Issun twitched violently in his sleep.

Sakuya smiled, the Guardian Sapling's blossoms glowing subtly, before disappearing.

"May the scent of blossoms protect you..."

* * *

It was sunset again by the time they reached the next village. Which was just more proof that Shinshu Field was quite huge. It wasn't all bad though. They had kept to the river the entire time, and nothing had attacked them the entire day. And the scenery itself hadn't changed. Still the same emerald plains of grass, baby blue sky, and imposing mountains in the distance. The only shame about the whole thing was the lack of fishing rods. And the fish in the river had looked so tasty...

Amaterasu had tried to catch them, but the lest said about that attempt, the better.

He was still wringing water out of his shirt when Issun called out, "Village ho!"

He quickly put the shirt back on before running up the hill. The village was next to the shore of the sea, which was colored a rather pleasant orangey red by the twilight, and only lent more rural charm to the village below. He took the map back out, staring at it for a moment.

"So, this is the last stop before heading south?"

He assumed Issun nodded.

"Yup! After this, it's straight to Agata Forest!"

He stretched his hands over his head, sighing.

"I don't know about wither of you, but I could do with a nice bed," he admitted.

"You're already sore? We've only been on the road for a few days," Issun teased.

He deigned not to say anything, even if his entire body was one large sore. And he was almost certain that if he fell into a bed, he wouldn't be able to fall back out.

"Hmm. We've gotta bit of money. We can splurge a bit for an inn and dinner," Issun said after a while.

He grinned.

"That sounds lovely. What're we waiting for then?"

* * *

He finished off the rest of the meal with a contented sigh. On the floor next to him, Amaterasu was happily gnawing on a bone. And Issun...Issun had just stolen a couple of cubes of fish from his plate, before laying down and moaning about how full he was. The inn was a humble place, with a warm and genial atmosphere.

A perfect atmosphere we would say, for dramatic interruptions.

"I'm telling you, I need help!"

He opened his eyes and turned to see a man wearing pure white burst through the door, waving a stick around hysterically. The inkeeper, a solidly built man, frowned and walked towards the scrawny screaming man and picked him up by the scruff of his robes.

"What's wrong?".

The man continued to blather incoherently. The other guests of the inn started to whisper.

"Isn't that the priest of the Moon Shrine?"

"No, I think that's just his assistance. Mika, the name was.".

Issun rolled to the edge of the table, before getting up to his feet.

"That's the priest? He doesn't look like he could exorcise a toothpick."

The innkeeper frowned, before shaking the man vigorously.

"Speak clearly man!"

The supposed priest took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Demons!"

This of course, got everyone's attention.

He stood up straight, Amaterasu looked up, rapt with attention, and Issun jumped towards the men.

"Demons? Where?"

The priest gawked at Issun, and the innkeeper applied a vigorous shaking once again.

"Answer the talking bug-"

"I'M NOT A BUG!"

"-What demons?"

The Priest gulped.

"T-There was a whole band of them, a-and they ransacked the Moon Shrine before running off!"

He leaned towards Amaterasu.

"Are demons supposed to be able to enter shrines?" he whispered.

Amaterasu shook her head, giving a sigh.

"We have to capture them!"

"Isn't that your job? Y'know, exorcising demons and all that stuff?" Issun asked.

The priest looked away guiltily. "I...I-I already used all of my exorcism arrows. But that's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"They kidnapped a child!"

Hushed mutterings broke out across the room.

"Oh no..." "That kid's a goner."

"Don't say that!"

"I don't mince words."

Issun glowered, and glowed, red.

"What!? You let them take a kid!?"

The priest stammered.

"At least tell us what the kid looks like!" Issun demanded.

The priest continued to stammer, before his eyes landed on Souji.

"H-He looks exactly like him!"

* * *

 **Dun-dun-dun.**

 **As said many times previously, Shinshu Fields is huge. And Amaterasu's Reflector still works like the Cap's Shield.**

 **A bit less plot-full, but still needed action.**

 **Who could the mystery kid be? (I hope I don't have to explain.) And what will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Yu

**We're back from finals, which means updates update again.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Okami or Persona 4:Golden. They belong to their respective companies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Finding Yu**

 **Issun**

The silence that filled the room could've been applicable to a graveyard. He glanced at Souji to see him staring at the priest with blank eyes. This silence was immediately broken by the sounds of chaos and screaming outside the inn. The innkeeper swore, dropping the priest and grabbing a large wooden club from the wall, before running out of the inn. He was quickly followed by a couple others, and he jumped onto Amy's back.

"We better get outside, quick!"

Amy barked in agreement, and he turned towards Souji.

"Kid, get up-!"

A chair crashed against the floor, and Issun was aware of a grey blur whizzing past him. He turned in time to see Souji grab the priest by his robe, slamming him into the wall.

"Where is he!?"

Souji snarled, pure fury etched into his face. The priest regressed into unintelligible stammering, and Souji slammed him against the wall again.

"Where!?"

"H-He s-still s-should b-be w-with t-them!" the priest choked out. Souji let the priest drop to the ground, running out of the building, leaving him and Amy in silence. Amy quickly went over to the priest, checking him over. And he stared at the door which Souji had slammed so hard that it was crooked.

'What in the world was that about...?' He shook himself out of his reverie, and turned towards the priest.

"Hey, buddy? You okay?"

The priest nodded, eyes focused on Amy.

"A white wolf..." the priest whispered.

"C'mon furball! We better hurry after the kid."

Amy nodded, and ran towards the door. Before they could go, the priest sat up.

"W-Wait!"

"Now what?" he snapped.

The priest quickly took out a couple of things and gave it to them. A couple of exorcism slips and a list detailing in incredible detail all the demons that has attacked the shrine.

"A-After you've finished exorcising all the demons, you must come back to the Moon Shrine!" the priest said desperately. He nodded distractedly, prodding Amy. "We've gotta go, now!" Amy needed no further encouragement, and jumped out of the inn and into the chaos beyond.

* * *

 **Issun**

What was immediately noticeable were the many imps roaming around the place, causing general arsonistic, kleptomaniacal mayhem. The next thing noticeable where the four Red Imps seemingly commanding the Green Imps. The large arrows sticking out of their backs didn't seem to impeded them in any way. One of the Red Imps took a swig of Sake, straight from the barrel, and another threw a stone at the Inn, shattering a window.

"Why you!" the Innkeeper bellowed, rushing the Red Imp while swinging his club. The Imp almost casually dodged, before proceeding to slap its own buttocks. One Red Imp started to hoot drunkenly, and the one furthest away started to strum its lute furiously. This seemed to bring the Imps into a frenzy, and they kicked their mayhem up a notch.

"We gotta do something!"

Amy growled, before barreling head forward into a group of Green Imps. One swish of her reflector mixed with a Power Slash sent them all to the ground, now a lovely bunch of flowers. The Innkeeper charged at the Red Imp again, one of the few people trying to do something other than run around. The Imp tripped him up, and lifted the loot high above its head, chattering murderously. The music became cacophonous.

"Watch out!" he yelled.

At the same time, Amy lunged through the air, towards the Innkeeper. The lute swung down. And the Imp found itself exploding into flowers. Ammy's jaws closed around thin air, and she landed on the ground, turning around curiously. Both their jaws dropped.

"Susano-o!?"

Indeed, standing in front of the Innkeeper, his sword outstretched, was Susano-o.

"Never fear, villagers..." Susano-o began, before standing tall and sheathing his sword, "For I, the Great Susano-o am here!"

The villager's, who had been panicking before, stopped to stare at the purple-clad warrior. So did the demons. The demon playing the lute slowly stopped, before tentatively plucking a suitably heroic tune. Susano-o cleared his throat.

"Demonic beings that dare defile this beautiful land," Susano-o began. A few of the demons looked at each other. "You have committed your last sin!" A few of the villagers gave a tentative cheer. "For you will perish at the edge of my blade tonight!" Susano-o bellowed, pointing his sword towards the air. The imp finished its song with a dramatic flourish, looking pleased with itself. It's compatriot promptly slapped it upside the head.

The villagers gave a huge cheer, and Susano-o looked pleased. Until the Innkeeper spoke up.

"You're the descendant of Nagi, aren't you?"

Susano-o blinked.

"Uh, yeah?" he mumbled. The Innkeeper grinned. "Well then, you'll be able to slay all these demons and save our town, won't ya?"

"Uh...Sure?"

The Innkeeper started to laugh heartily. "We're saved! You'd probably be able to beat all these demons in yer sleep!"

Susano-o, who had been contemplating the benefits of running away, started, and the Imps glared at him. The rest of the villagers were similarly emboldened.

"Yeah!"

"Go away demons!"

"We got the descendant of Nagi!"

The Imps started to hoot angrily, and the Innkeeper turned to the purple-clad warrior.

"Yer gonna help us, right?"

"O-Of course!" This was apparently the last straw for the demons, and they erupted in a massive cacophony as they charged. The villagers themselves erupted with renewed vigor, and charged to meet them.

"Oh, for the love of-" he began, before Amy ran towards Susano-o, who was slowly backing away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked sharply.

Susano-o jumped, turning towards them wildly.

"Y-You two?! What are you doing here!?"

"Same thing you're doing. Getting rid of demons?" he said innocently, before narrowing his eyes.

"Right?"

"O-Of course!" Susano-o blustered, "These demons will rue the day they crossed paths with the great Susano-o!"

There was a moment of silence in the mayhem around them.

"Well? Get going!"

Susano-o scratched his beard.

"W-Well, they seem to be doing alright so far..."

He couldn't help but face palm as Amaterasu growled.

"Pops, get moving! They need your help-!"

There was a sudden scream, and they whirled around to see a Green Imp tugging on a young woman's hair. Amaterasu immediately snarled, rushing towards the imp. Her reflector hit the Imp at the same time a sharp blade sank into the Imp's body. Amy landed as the Imp fell, and he turned to see Souji standing over the girl. His face was calm, unusually calm. And his eyes held cold fury that made him pause. A couple of the Imps around them hooted in anger, and rushed towards them. He caught the look in Souji's eyes a moment too late.

"Wait, you idio-!"

Souji rushed in, swinging his sword wildly, carving a path of destruction in his wake. A path of destruction that didn't last long as the Imps that didn't fall quickly started to pile up on Souji, dragging him to the ground. One of the head honcho's started bounding towards him, lethal lute in hand.

"Dammit, Amy quick!"

Amaterasu needed no further encouragement, and ran, reflector glowing as she barreled through other demons.

* * *

 **Souji**

Cut, Slash, Parry, Dodge. Another Imp fell to his blade. Spin, Stomp, Slash. Two more. He ignored the bruises, and pain as the flutes pierced him. Cut, Stab, Slash. He stumbled as an Imp that shouldn't have been alive, grabbed him. His comrades started to beat on him. Pain, Pain...Yu. He surged forward. Cut, Slash, Stab, Cut, Parry, Slash, Cut, Cut! Something hit him between the shoulders, and he fell. The weight of the demons above him crushed his breath, and his vision swam. A silhouetted figure approached him. He tried to struggle, reaching for the sword. The figure kept on approaching. His fingers fell short on the hilt of the blade. The figure stood in front of him, lifting something high above its head. He started to struggle again. The figure let its arm fall. Suddenly the weight above him disappeared, and a streak of white slammed into the figure. He breathed, and his vision cleared, grabbing his sword. Petals danced in the sky, and Amaterasu stood in front of him. But scratches oozed with blood, marring her pristine coat, and her hind leg had a limp in it. His eyes widened, and his breath lodged in his throat as Amaterasu turned. Bright black eyes bored into him, intense as the sun as Amaterasu chided him. A mane of fire surrounded her neck, and her crimson markings shone. The air around her hummed, and she kept staring. He stared into those eyes for a moment, before quickly looking away, feeling ashamed. Amaterasu stared at him, before huffing, and glaring at the remaining imps surrounding them. The Imps chattered nervously, until one of the red ones screamed, and charged. Amaterasu lunged.

All the grace of previous fights was still there. But now there was a beastly ferocity as Amaterasu used her fangs and claws to full advantage. The mirror dazzled as it cut through ranks, the demons that didn't fall to it falling to the invisible blade that danced in the air. Any imp that charged at her tripped as flowers bloomed suddenly, the roots wrapping around their feet. Or in unlucky cases, a tree appearing just in time for an Imp to crash into it. The Goddess would fly through the air, landing on a demon and tearing it apart with her claws. At one point, she caught a demon by the scruff of their neck and threw it at its comrades, flesh still in her teeth as the mirror arced lethally. That wasn't to say that the Goddess was invincible. The demons fought valiantly, and soon an innumerable number of marks laid across the white coat. But neither did the Goddess fight alone. A lone swordsman, too young to be a man, took on any stragglers and sneakers impassively, almost mechanically. And in the heat of battle, if you looked really closely, you may spot a tiny green speck stabbing demons in the eyes, kicking them in the shins, and targeting their vulnerables. In the chaos, two Red Imps watched as their green brethren fell. One of them screeched, and ran in to help. The other stared at the fight, glanced at the crowd of angry villagers, looking at its lute, and looking back at the fight, and more specifically the wolf with the large pearly whites, before making a decision and running away.

Amaterasu walked to him, whining worriedly.

"Hey, kid? You okay?" Issun asked.

He didn't say anything. Issun jumped onto his face. He still didn't do anything.

"Souji?"

"They...Have Yu."

His sentence repeated in his head like a broken record. They have Yu. They have Yu. They have Yu. The-

He jerked back in pain as Issun cut his cheek.

"Snap out of it! Nothings gonna get done if you just sit here and mope about it!"

For a moment, he stared at Issun uncomprehendingly. Then his mind focused, and he nodded mutely. He could tell Issun was calming down himself. Amaterasu whined again, and he glanced at the limp in her leg. Shame rushed through him again, and he began to ran his hands through her fur. Amaterasu started to wag her tail, and he wasn't too surprised when her wounds started to heal, a golden light flowing through her. He slowly started to calm down, and his death grip on the sword lessened.

"Er, ahem!"

They looked up to see a hairy bald man dressed in bright purple clothes, a massive wooden sword on his back. The man was staring at him, eyes narrowed in thought.

"May I see that bag of yours?"

He blinked in confusion, before slowly handing the rucksack over. The man took the rucksack quickly and started to rummage inside of it, muttering.

"Aha!"

The man exclaimed happily, and pulled out the barrel of sake.

"Kushi's Peach Blossom sake! Not her strongest stuff, but it will do."

He finally found his voice.

"You know Kushinada-san?"

His voice was rough and hoarse. Issun snorted next to him.

"I'd hope Susano-o knew Kushi, considering the only thing they ever talk about is each other."

"What was that!?" the man yelled, slightly red in the face.

"Nothing."

The apparent Susano-o stared at the diminutive person suspiciously, before turning towards him.

"Well, erhem, yes. I know Kushi. The question is, how'd you know her?"

"We meet Kushinada-san in Kamiki Village. She gave us a place to rest and some stuff to help us on our journey."

As Susano-o scrutinized him, he took a moment to assess the man in front of him. Built like a fat grizzly bear, with wild matted black hair, a large nose, and beady eyes. The mental image of the legendary armored warrior shattered pitifully. Still, it was obvious that this man was a warrior. The sword was bigger than himself, for heck's sake. And those arms looked like they could pop a man's head off. Susano-o suddenly grinned.

"Ah, yes. That sounds like something she'd do..."

Susano-o stared off into space dopily for a moment. He glanced at Amaterasu, who cocked her head.

"Hey, pops? Earth to pops!"

Issun's yelling brought Susano-o out of his stupor.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Wait right here!"

Susano-o ran out of the alley, taking the bottle of sake with him. He absentmindedly ran his hands through Amaterasu's fur, trying to forget the feeling of steel cutting through bodies. His body ached, the raw anger that flowed through it gone. He looked at Amaterasu's leg, and saw it healing, golden light falling off of it.

"So," his voice was still hoarse, "That was Susano-o?"

"The legendary warrior himself," Issun said dully.

He hesitated, before speaking again.

"Do you think...Do you think Yu is safe?"

Amaterasu looked up at him, whining, and Issun turned around.

"...Imp's only bother people because it's fun. But to a spirit, fun is very different," Issun said darkly.

"But! Imp's are very human. They drink booze and party. And if your brother's anything like you, well, he should be fine."

He nodded, trying to shove away darker thoughts.

"Positive! Besides, we'll find him!"

Amaterasu barked in agreement, and a bit of the tension in his shoulders fizzled away.

"...You know; you could've told us you had a brother."

Issun said reproachfully.

"It never came up."

"Hmm. Well, what's he like?"

"He's my younger brother. What are all younger siblings like?"

"I wouldn't know."

"...Annoying. He's annoying."

"Yeah?"

"I'd do anything for him."

At that moment, Susano-o returned, holding a bundle of cups in his hands.

"The great Susano-o returns!" he announced, before falling onto the floor. The warrior put down a cup, pouring sake in. The cup was promptly shoved into his hands. He stared at the cup in confusion. "Well, go on and drink it! It'll calm your nerves," Susano-o said. He kept on staring at the alcohol, and opened his mouth. "Hey, pops! What about us!?" Issun yelled. Susano-o looked over the lip of the barrel, grumbling, before placing a saucer on the ground and pouring the sake in. Quick as a flash, Issun rushed in and filled his microscopic wineskin. Issun then jumped back and took a long draught of it, smacking his lips.

"Not bad!" Issun said.

"Not bad? This is some of Kushi's best!" Susano-o said, before tipping the barrel back. He closed his mouth, and turned to see Amaterasu greedily lapping up sake.

"...All of you are bad influences," he said, before quickly throwing the sake down his throat. It burned, buzzed, and tasted subtly of peaches. He blinked his eyes a bit, staring at the empty cup.

"So? How was it?" Issun asked. He was silent for a moment.

"Pretty good," he said after a while. Amaterasu yawned, her saucer licked clean, and curled up, becoming dead weight on his lap. Susano-o shook the sake barrel for the last drops of sake, before throwing it aside.

"That hit the stuff!" Susano-o gave a happy sigh. "It's been too long since I've had some of Kushi's sake!"

"So, what've you been doing pops?" Issun asked.

"Hmph. You know. Trying to rid the land of demons and such."

"Really? How's that workin' out for ya?"

"It's going just fine," Susano-o said, sounding slightly defensive.

"Either way, I will be leaving at the crack of dawn tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

Susano-o looked around, before leaning towards them conspiratorially.

"Those demons that attacked this town? I saw one of them run away. One of the red ones."

"Really?" Issun asked thoughtfully, before whipping out a scroll. He looked over Issun to read it.

" 'The Incorrigible'," he asked, raising an eyebrow. Issun didn't say anything, and instead scratched out three of the names.

"Which one ran?" Susano-o scratched his beard, before pointing.

"That one."

"Hmm. He must be meeting his buddy. Which direction?"

"Er...North. Last I heard, that's where Tama lived."

"Then we go North," He said, excitement fluttering in his stomach.

"Whoa, hold on a moment. First we rest. And next thing in the morning we'll go," Issun said. He bit the bottom of his lip, before nodding.

"So, where're you goin pops?" Issun asked.

Susano-o started, before looking around.

"I was thinking about going south. You know, to make sure the roads are safe," Susano-o said quickly.

"Right..." Issun said suspiciously. Susano-o cleared his throat, before standing up, grabbing the still sleeping Amaterasu in his arms, and freeing his legs.

"Anyway, we should head back to the inn!" Susano-o said, before running away.

"Of course," Issun grumbled, before jumped onto his shoulder.

"C'mon! I think we've earned a good nap!"

* * *

 **Souji**

"Do you really have to leave, Samurai-san?"

The girl that he had saved, according to Issun, looked at him with a frown.

"First, not a samurai," he chuckled. Though he wouldn't mind being one... "And second, I have something really important."

The girl continued to frown, before bowing and giving him a small bundle.

"Okay. At least take this with you."

The smell coming from the bundle indicated food. Unsurprising, considering the girl was the Innkeeper's daughter. He ignored Issun's snickering as he bowed back in thanks, before walking away. The villagers were rebuilding the damage, and he could hear the Innkeeper bellowing orders from far away. The coins in his pocket jingled, reminding him of the reward they had gotten for 'helping their village'. Personally he just thought that the villagers had to give the gift to someone, and since Susano-o had already left before they had woken up, well...

Amaterasu walked beside him, her leg fully healed. Unlike before, she had a serious demeanor about her as she sniffed the ground, looking around. He gripped the chokuto's hilt.

"Samurai-san, eh?" Issun said.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Souji**

They made their way north from the village. and all the while he pointedly ignored Issun. At the moment, they were climbing on one of the mountain slopes that surrounded Shinshu Fields. Issun assured him that they weren't going to climb to the white topped peaks. When asked why, all Issun said was something about 'tengu'. Either way, Amaterasu was leading the way, silent and focused as an arrow. Amaterasu stopped for a moment, and started circling, sniffing around, and he took the time to look out across the fields. From this height, Shinshu Fields truly looked like an ocean of green. A sea of green surrounded by a ring of mountains. From here, each village below was just a smudge. Though he was still surprised by the fact that he could still see the Guardian Sapling from up here.

Even the beauty of Shinshu Fields couldn't keep him distracted forever though. 'How did Yu get here?' There were plenty of ideas, but the only one that made sense was the TV. And if it was the TV...Then who pushed him into it? The mystery person? Then who was the mystery person? He shook his head. This was getting him nowhere. He tried to concentrate on Shinshu Fields.

It truly was a majestic sight. A hawk suddenly cried out, and he looked up to see a trio of hawks circling overhead. He smiled. They could probably see everything from up there. Heck, they could probably see Yu. Amaterasu's ears suddenly perked up, and she looked up at the sky and howled. The sound pierced through his very being, and the hawks started to squawk, before diving and landing on a scraggly tree nearby. Amaterasu padded towards them, and Issun quickly jumped off her back and bounced towards him.

"Not a fan of birds?" he asked as Issun landed onto his shoulder.

"No. They always try to eat me." Issun muttered darkly, "Like I'm some sort of-"

"Bug?"

He supposed he was asking for it when Issun casually stabbed him. Amaterasu ignored them, and sat down, staring at the trio of hawks silently. The trio of hawks stared back. And then possibly the most bizarre thing that had happened to him so far took place. Amaterasu, well, started to bark and mutter and huff, almost as if she was talking. The largest hawk with red tail feathers tilted its head and gave a disdainful caw. Amaterasu growled for a moment, before continuing to 'talk'.

"Are they-?"

"Talking? Yeah."

They were silent for a moment before glancing at Issun.

"You don't seem surprised."

"Why should I be? Who says animals can't talk?".

He considered that for a moment, before nodding.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" he murmured.

"Oh, furball's just trying to convince them to help find your brother."

He considered this for a moment. That seemed perfectly logic-

"Wait, you can talk to animals?" he blurted out.

"Uh, yeah? How else do you think I talk to Amy?"

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I always just thought that Amy could understand because she was a god."

Issun shook his head.

"Amy can speak. I mean, not Nipponese, but she still understands everything. And animals don't really talk. It's more of a vague understanding."

He took a moment to digest this.

"Well, is it working?" he asked quickly.

"Are, are the hawks agreeing?"

Issun seemed to look around shiftily.

"Well, you see, hawks are very standoffish creatures."

The red-tailed hawk gave a shrill cry. Amaterasu started to growl, before cutting herself off and remaining still. A moment passed. Amaterasu started to lick her flanks. The red-tailed hawk gave an irritated squawk. Amaterasu looked up, before suddenly taking out a feedbag and placing it on the ground. Slowly and methodically, Amaterasu cut open the feed bag. Glistening red meet spilled out. The two other hawks started to flap their wings, and the red-tailed hawk started squawking. There was a moment of silence as the other two hawks stared at the red-tailed. Before launching themselves at the feedbag. A moment later, the red-tailed also flew towards the feedbag, squawking. The hawks tore into the meat like ravenous wolves, while the real wolf continued to groom herself with dignity.

The hawks made quick work of the feedbag, and the red-tailed one gave a final shriek before flying into the sky, quickly followed by its compatriots.

"Did it work?" he asked Issun.

"Kinda."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust a bird to know the difference between two humans, but they did agree to help."

He supposed that was enough for him. Amaterasu walked towards them, and he knelt down, placing his hand on top of her head respectfully.

"Thank you."

Amaterasu just shook her head, grinning, before bounding away and barking impatiently.

* * *

 **Issun**

The sun was about to set when they found the two arrows. In them were the names of the last two demons on that list the priest had given them. Souji kneeled down, brushing away the flowers that covered the arrows.

"We found them."

"Looks like there was a fight," he remarked.

Suddenly, a shrill cry rang out, and they looked up to see the hawk circling the sky overhead. The hawk gave another cry, before flying away. Amaterasu quickly bound after it, and Souji tore after her. As the sun continued down the horizon, Souji and furball kept running, not even stopping as they crossed the rope bridge that spanned over a yawning chasm. Amy only skid to a stop on seeing a ramshackle wooden house. Even from here he could smell the gunpowder. Souji squinted his eyes and read the large sign on the roof.

"'Tama's House of Fireworks'?"

"So this is where he lives," he remarked. He'd heard about the crazy pyrotechnic from the villagers in Kamiki. He could see why he lived up in the mountains though. If your house blew up on a regular basis, where else would you live? The hawk shrieked, before flying away.

"Is... Is this it?" Souji asked. He frowned.

"Like I said, don't expect a bird to know the difference between two humans."

He almost wanted to take his words back when he saw Souji's face fall. Souji's kept the kicked puppy look for a moment, before shaking his head, his expression determined.

"We might as well ask this Tama if he's seen Yu.".

Amaterasu barked, and ran to the door of the house and pawing the door. Souji walked up to the door as well, and he looked at the house critically. It really did look like it had been reassembled multiple times before. And that didn't boost his confidence in this fireworks guy at all. Furball pawed at the door once more, and Souji knocked once.

"I'll get it," a young boy's voice called out from inside. He felt Souji freeze up, heard his breath hitch. Furball looked up, and padded to the side. The door clicked open, and opened with a dramatic squeak...To reveal a boy that could've been a younger version of Souji. The boy similarly froze on answering the door.

"Souji-?!"

The kid was interrupted as Souji swooped into the door and crushed him in a bear hug.

* * *

 **Yay family reunions.**

 **Red-tailed hawks don't live in Japan. However, hawks with red tails?**

 **Amaterasu can take damage, though it isn't very permanent. Usually. And the glory of Susano-o is revealed. As for Tama, I like to think of him like the Alchemist Guild.**

 **Tune in next time for regular updates!**


	7. Chapter 7: Yu should already know this

**More puns using Yu's name, because it only works in English.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Okami or Persona 4: Golden. They belong to Capcom and ATLUS respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Yu should already know this, but...**

 **Yu**

"The boat isn't here!"

He looked up from Amy to see Issun jump out of the downtrodden boat shack with Souji on board. He frowned and Amy woke up from her nap.

"What's wrong?" he asked his brother. Souji shook his head.

"The ferry is no longer in service."

He turned to his head to see Issun jumping around angrily, Amy watching him.

"Gah! Now how are we supposed to get to Agata Forest!?"

"Isn't there another way?" Souji asked.

"Not if you want to swim," Issun bluntly said.

Issun and Souji started to argue, something that happened a lot. He sighed and walked up to the river. It wasn't a big river, but it wasn't a petty stream either. It flowed from the lake in the distance and into the large cave in the side of the mountain. The sunlight danced on the surface, silver flashing, and the wind caused waves of green across the plains. If there was one thing to say about this world, it was that it was beautiful. He sat down at the river edge and started tracing across the surface with his foot, lost in thought…

* * *

" _Thank you again for keeping my brother safe," Souji said, bowing deeply. Across the room, Tama just chuckled, lighting his pipe. Something that made him very nervous because of the pounds and pounds of gunpowder surrounding them._

 _"There's no need to thank me," Tama pointed his pipe at Souji sharply, "Though you keep a better eye on him, you here?"_

 _Souji sat up straight, nodding vigorously. He just smirked. Typical. Tama nodded before turning back to his work. Souji sidled towards him, holding the cup of tea that Tama had given him._

 _"Is it supposed to have black specks in it?" Souji whispered._

 _He shook his head. "Tama-san isn't the best with food," he whispered back, nudging his own cup behind him. His brother stared at the cup for a moment, and before he could stop him, downed it in one gulp. He immediately started coughing._

 _"You idiot!" he hissed._

 _Tama looked up from his sheets of parchment, adjusting his googles._

 _"You okay?" Souji, still coughing, gave a thumbs up, and Tama shrugged before looking back at his formulas. It was at this point that the bug jumped onto Tama's shoulder. The bug annoyed him. He was rude, loud and perverted. The fact that he had called him 'a midget version' of Souji had nothing to do with it._

 _"Hey, whatcha doing here?"_

 _Tama looked up._

 _"Hmm? Oh! I'm currently trying to make a new firework!" he exclaimed excitedly…before slumping forward, throwing the papers on the ground. "But it's not working out," Tama grumbled. There was a shuffling sound, and a large fluffy white wolf started nosing the papers._

 _He was still confused as to why his brother was traveling with a large white wolf, but when he asked, Souji only said that the wolf was named after the Sun Goddess, and started whispering with the bug after asking about 'markings'. His brother was definitely plotting something, but he had no idea what or why it involved a wolf of all things. Of course, being on a completely different world might have meant something. After all, demons existed here apparently. Something that he would've had a hard time swallowing if he hadn't been attacked by them._

 _He rubbed his hands, fiddling with the gloves on them._

 _The wolf, Amy, started pawing at the papers, before looking at Tama expectantly._

 _"Go ahead," the dejected pyrotechnic mumbled, eyeing an empty sake bottle. The wolf barked, before rushing around the room and snatching bottles of chemicals and packets of powder._

 _"Whoa, what's gotten into you furball!?" t_ _he bug said, jumping onto the shelves of the house. He similarly leapt to the side as the wolf rushed past him, holding a large bag of gunpowder in her mouth. She ripped it open, tossing the powder into the stone basin in the center of the room and staining her pristine white fur, before tossing in other objects. At one point, the wolf pointed at an object on a high shelf, and Souji immediately grabbed it and tossed it at her. After a hectic moment, the wolf stood on her haunches proudly, more grey than white now, staring at the basin and the paste inside. The bug jumped off his perch and onto the edge of the basin._

 _"Hmm…Hey, pyro! You should come look at this!"_

 _Tama looked up._

 _"What now-?"_

 _Tama paused on seeing the concoction. He walked up to the basin, and looked in closely, trailing a finger across the paste._

 _"Hmm…"_

 _"Well?" the bug asked._

 _Tama remained silent, taking out a handful of powder from his apron. He recognized the 'spark powder' that Tama used to create explosions, and waited for it to fizzle uselessly as Tama threw it._

 _Which is why when the entire hose exploded, he was one of the people who flew out of the house. He fell on the ground, winded and singed as unaccountable fireworks flew into the sky. Souji immediately ran up to him._

 _"You okay?" his brother asked worriedly._

 _The only thing that he could manage was, "Your eyebrows are gone."_

 _Souji blinked, before grinning._

 _"So are yours."_

 _Souji then fell on his back beside them, and they both looked up at the radiant sky as Tama cheered joyfully._

 _"How did the wolf do that?" he asked._

 _His brother gave an infuriating grin._

 _"Amy's a smart cookie."_

 _He just stared at his brother. Which is why he spotted the demon that was rushing towards them._

 _"Souji!" he bolted up. Souji glanced backwards, and shot up, his hand on his katana. The dark miasma cleared, revealing a large rotten fish rushing towards them. Souji pushed him back, unsheathing the weapon at his hip. And a not-so-white blur rushed past them, launching itself at the demon. He watched in surprise as the wolf fought off the demon, ripping with claws and teeth. And winning._

 _"Go get 'im furball!" The bug was next to his ear and shouting tips to the wolf, and it took him all his willpower not to swat him aside. Souji kept him behind him, sword still in hand and eyes narrowed._

 _The wolf gave a loud growl before tearing at the demon's chest. The demon immediately fell to the ground in two pieces. The wolf stared at the dead demon for a moment, hackles raised, before padding towards them._

 _"Watch out!" he yelled as he saw the demon's eyes glow. The wolf turned and the glowing demon lunged at her. Only to be blow up._

 _"Rule one when dealing with demons," Tama's voice rang out after the silence of the blast, "They hate fireworks and explosions." He turned, seeing Tama pocket a few colorful cherry bombs, before walking up to the wolf._

 _"I owe you one for helping me with my formula. And as thanks, I'm definitely gonna put you in the sky next Kamiki Festival!" Tama said excitedly, running to the ruins of his house._

 _"He seems happy," Souji noted. The bug quickly jumped off his shoulder and onto the wolf's._

 _"Well, we found your brother. Now what're ya gonna do?"_

 _Souji was silent for a moment, before unsheathing his katana. "We were going to Agata forest, weren't we?" The bug was silent for a moment, before jumping up and down again. "Yeah, well we'll need to head out right now if we're going to get there at all. C'mon furball!"_

 _The wolf was looking up at the sky._

 _"Wait, another constellation? Here?" the bug said in surprise._ _Even Souji seemed interested. He frowned, looking up at the sky. There was nothing but a mosaic of stars. Another moment passed with the wolf looking at the sky. And the moment passed as the wolf barked and ran off, leaving them to run after her._

* * *

He was brought out of his thoughts by said white wolf prodding him in the shoulder. He blinked before smiling, placing a hand on Amy's snout.

"Hey girl," he said. Amy panted happily. "Are they still arguing?" he asked, already aware of the answer from the voices behind him. Amy, in a surprisingly human gesture, scoffed before lying her head on his lap, pinning him to the ground with an 'oof'. He absentmindedly started petting her when she looked up at him with pleading eyes. This wasn't the first time Amy had acted like a human…

* * *

 _"I'm soooo sorry!" the priest, Mika, wailed in terror._

 _He stood there, slightly embarrassed. It wasn't exactly the priest's fault that the demons had kidnapped him. And with Souji holding the man by the collar of his kimono, he couldn't feel anything but pity for the priest. His brother glared impassively at the priest for long moment, before dropping him to the ground silently. The priest whimpered for the moment._

 _"Man, your brother kinda scary," Issun muttered. Amy walked up to Souji and gave him a reproachful look. And Souji looked away, not meeting the wolves' gaze. He frowned. Again, it seemed like the wolf was the one calling the shots instead of the brother or the bug. Amy continued to stare at Souji, and his brother sighed, before helping the priest up. Mika looked at Souji uncertainly._

 _"Sorry about that," Souji apologized, "I…might have overreacted."_

 _Mika shook his head._

 _"No, I deserved it for failing my duties," Mika said mournfully. "I humbly apologize!"_

 _He spoke up before his brother could._ _"It's fine." Souji and Mika turned to him._

 _"I m-mean, he did really try to fight off the demons," he said. Mika looked at him gratefully, and Souji just hummed. The bug jumped from his shoulder onto Amy's head._

 _"So, priest guy, we defeated all those demons on that wanted list you gave us," Issun said. Mika nodded._

 _"And I'm most grateful. May the blessings of Amaterasu shine upon you!"_

 _For just a moment, he was sure Amy's fur shone. But when he took a closer look, it was still the same, if startling, shade of pristine white._

 _Issun coughed. "Yeah, that's nice and all. But we're going to be travelling a while, and blessings might not be enough for a safe journey."_

 _Issun wasn't particularly good a subtlety._

 _Mika stared at Issun for a moment, before turning to Souji, who stared back impassively. Mika cleared his throat._

 _"Uh, I might have something…"_

 _With that, Mika left deeper into the shrine, leaving them in the main room. An idol of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu stared down at them benevolently. Souji stared at the idol curiously, before turning to the wolf._

 _"_ _Is it accurate?" Souji asked, much to his confusion. The wolf just cocked her head. Issun snorted._

 _"Doubt it."_

 _In response, Amy promptly grabbed Issun before spitting him out._

 _"Gah, stop doing that furball!"_

 _He frowned, and walked up to Souji, who was still staring at the idol._

 _"What were you talking about?" he asked suspiciously. Souji blinked and looked at him._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _Mika interrupted before he could reply, running into the room._

 _"Ah, here we are! Personally, this is of no use to me, but…" Mika glanced at Souji's sword, "I think you may find use for it." Mika handed Souji a sack tied firmly with a rope. "What is it?" Souji asked, tugging the rope free. And revealing blinding, sparkly-_

 _"Gold!" Issun crowed._

 _He and Souji stared at the bag of gold dust while Amy barked._

 _"We're going to be rich!" Issun cheered._

 _"Uh, about that…I wouldn't sell that dust if I were you," Mika said tentatively._

 _Souji turned towards him._

 _"Why?"_

 _Mika cleared his throat. "Well, this is a very special kind of gold. If you forge a weapon with it, it's sharpness and durability will be increased manifold!" This was met with a stunned silence. "Though only the most skilled blacksmiths can do this," Mika warned sheepishly._

 _Souji wrapped the bag carefully, before handing it to Amy like it was a completely normal thing to do. Not for the first time, he questioned his brother's sanity._

 _"Thank you for your gift," Souji said earnestly. The priest smiled._

 _"There is no need to thank me. May Amaterasu shine on your travels."_

 _Souji turned to walk out of the door, and he noticed the smirk on his brother's face. Before he could leave as well, the priest tapped his shoulder and handed him something. It was a small blue charm with the words traveler written on it._

 _"This is a charm that will keep you safe from demons," Mika said, slightly sad. He shook his head. "Like I said, it wasn't your fault." The priest smiled, before frantically whispering. "Remember to be careful with that ri- "_

 _A bark interrupted him, and before he could react, Amy had firmly grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the shrine._

 _"Whoa!"_

* * *

Yes, Amy definitely was more than just a regular white wolf. Though the pure white coat and large size probably should've tipped him off.

"You're probably not a demon…" he murmured. Amy immediately sat up and looked at him with indignation. He held his arms out in apology. "Sorry!" Amy stared at him for a moment, before sitting back down with a huff. He started to pet her.

Definitely more than a regular wolf.

"Oi, furball!"

He turned as much as he could with deadweight pinning him down and saw Issun hopping towards him. Souji was nowhere in sight.

"Where's my brother?"

"He went into the shack to see if he could find some rope or something."

Issun then jumped onto Amy's head, hopping furiously.

"C'mon furball! We need you in the shack, now!"

Amy looked up blearily, before springing towards her feet and rushing towards the boat shack. He massaged feeling back into his legs, and looked at Issun, who was lying on the ground.

"Why do you need her?" he asked suspiciously. Issun sprang to his feet and perched onto his shoulder.

"Souji just needs some help," Issun said quickly.

He narrowed his eyes. Those two were definitely keeping a secret. But then again, he considered as he walked to the shack fidgeting with his gloves, he also was keeping a secret too.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…What's with the lily pads?"

* * *

 **Souji**

Souji could now safely cross off 'riding a giant lily pad down an underground river' off his bucket list. Now all he had to do was find a unicorn and frolic in a field of pumpkins with a witch. Amaterasu had managed to create several giant lily pads. One for her, one for Yu, and one for himself. One rope to tie themselves together, and a long pole to act as an oar, and the SS Lilypad was fit to go. Though it was far from comfortable with the river constantly trying to swallow them, the current pushed them along well enough. The only illumination was some glowing mushrooms. Something that absolutely intrigued Yu.

"Sure, some things have bioluminescence. But bright enough to read by?" Yu said in wonder.

"You act surprised. You never seen a glowcap before kid?"

Yu turned to Issun.

"Glowcap? Are they common?"

"Underground, yeah. Taste nasty, but pretty good for light. They're nothing special," Issun said dismissively.

"Nothing special?" Yu said disbelievingly.

"There are way better light sources if you're in the right place. And if you've never had a Sweet Tooth, then you've never eaten a mushroom!"

"…I've never actually eaten a mushroom."

"What!? Kid, you're missing out! No wonder humans are so weak!"

Yu scowled.

"Tell ya what. Next time I find some, I'll make a good ol' fashioned mushroom spread. My treat!".

"So, how much longer does this river go on for?" he asked.

"It shouldn't be much farther ahead," Issun said.

As if on cue, there was a faraway roaring sound, and murky light filtered in through the cave mouth. He narrowed his eyes, and he heard Amaterasu growl. Something wasn't right. The SS Lily pad was docked at the other abandoned boat shack, and they stepped into Agata forest.

* * *

The ground started to churn into black tarry mud. The river soon became choked with dead weeds and mud, the water dark. Though nothing compared to what it poured into. The waterfall fell into something that looked like oil - purple and iridescent. A dark miasma rose from it, cloying the air with the stench of rot. Gnarled trees clawed at the dark sky with blackened limbs, choking. He had a hard enough time breathing himself, and when he saw the half rotted deer, he had to bite back bile. He heard Yu trying to stop dry heaving behind him. Everything about the forest was dead. Dead and wrong, he decided, watching the blotchy darkness seemingly edge forward.

"W-What the heck is this place?" Yu said in horror.

"I'm going to say this is a Cursed Zone?" he offered.

Issun hopped onto his shoulder.

"Yup. This right here is a bonafied Cursed Zone."

He tried to imagine Shinshu Fields like this. It wasn't a pretty picture.

"So what do we do?"

"Well first, absolutely don't touch the Cursed Zone."

"Gee, but it looks perfectly safe."

"Trust me. You may joke, but you don't want to know what happens to humans in Cursed Zones."

There was a moment of silence.

"W-What happens to people in Cursed Zones?" Yu asked.

He could tell Issun was frowning.

"Well, the zones absorb you. Your spirit wanders the demon infested realm, and the worst part is that you don't know. It's like being asleep."

He frowned.

"That doesn't sound too bad," he said carefully.

Issun snorted.

"Yeah, well, being ripped limb from limb by demons isn't my idea of a good time."

"No, I guess not."

"We need to revive the Guardian Sapling."

He looked out at the Cursed Zone in front of them.

"Well, easier said then- "

Amaterasu, who had been looking at the forest in melancholy, suddenly perked her ears, before rushing towards the edge of the cliff and jumping, taking Yu with her.

"Yu!"

"Furball!"

They rushed to the edge, just in time to see Amaterasu jump off the edge of a wall and into the waterfall, Yu hanging on for dear life. He sighed. Well, at least Yu would be safe with Amaterasu. A moment of silence passed, punctuated by the glooping of the Cursed Zone.

"Probably a cave," Issun said.

He nodded. Another moment passed.

"Can Guardian Saplings grow underground?"

Issun seemed to think for a moment.

"I guess that because Guardian Sapling's are connected to the land, when the forest was normal the Sapling got its energy from there."

They looked back down at the 'forest'.

"Is it possible for Guardian Sapling to die?"

"What do you think happened? But they can't die forever. They can only lay dormant. They're connected to the Konohana after all."

"You know a lot," he said, impressed.

"Heh! Anybody could tell you this!" Issun scoffed, while sparkling.

Suddenly, a breath of fresh air cleared the reek. Issun started to glow a vibrant gold.

"Yes!"

"What?"

"They found the Sapling!"

He became aware of the silence that pressed upon the forest, like the calm before a storm.

"Get ready for a real Divine Intervention!"

* * *

 _A wave of flowers_

 _Green shoots grow to mighty trees_

 _The lake cleans the filth_

* * *

He was vaguely aware of Amy prodding him with her snout. He was too busy trying to find a shred of sanity in the world to care. Eventually, he gave up. Amy prodded him again, and he turned towards her.

"…You really are Amaterasu, aren't you?"

Because now he could see crimson red markings, the glowing coat, and the flaming weapon on her back. The only thing the wolf, no goddess, offered was a smug bark. No wonder Souji had acted strange. He sat down on the ground and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose. Amaterasu cocked her head, and gave a questioning whine.

"If you must know, I am trying really hard to reconcile my once logical world with demons and sun gods turned dogs and I'd really appreciate it if the world stayed normal for just a moment!" he did not whine.

And of course at that moment, the world decided not to listen, and the large faintly glowing tree- Guardian Sapling if he remembered- started to glow brightly, the scent of blossoms filling the room.

" **Oh Amaterasu, Divine Mother and Holy Protectoress to us all…"** a female voice boomed across the room, causing him to cover his ears. The voice immediately softened to room volume.

"Oh, I apologize Souji Seta, I did not mean to be so loud- " the voice cut off, and a puzzled silence filled the room. The tree's glow muted, and a figure appeared from it. She was a woman, dressed in a pink bikini of all things, surrounded by a halo of light and power. Everything about her aside from the bikini screamed 'godly'. He only realized that he was staring when she appeared inches away from him. Heat rushed into his face and he quickly looked away. Or at least tried too. The goddess immediately cupped his face firmly, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"You look like Souji Seta," she said slowly, turning his face different ways, "But you clearly are not. You are far younger."

Amaterasu came to his rescue, barking and causing the goddess to turn towards her.

"Hmm? Younger brother?"

The goddess turned back to him.

"Is this true?" she asked.

It took him a moment to find his voice.

"I am Souji's younger brother," he confirmed.

The goddess blinked, before letting go off his face and smiling.

"Ah, I can see the resemblance! What is your name?"

"Uh, Yu."

The goddess bowed her head, before sitting down.

"I am pleased to meet you, Yu Seta."

Amaterasu padded up to the goddess, lying her head on the goddess' lap. The goddess immediately started to pet the wolf, causing much tail wagging. He remained silent. What was he supposed to say to a goddess? And one with so little…modesty? The goddess immediately looked up, and for a moment he was afraid that she had read his mind.

"Is something wrong?"

He blinked. The goddess seemed concerned.

"Your brother is also silent when he sees me," the goddess pouted. "Does my presence disagree with you?"

He took a moment to find his voice again.

"N-no! It's probably just your, uh, attire!"

He clamped his mouth shut with his hand, horrified. Sakuya blinked…And then started to nod, smiling.

"Ah, of course. My divine presence is a bit too much to handle. I apologize."

Sakuya seemed to realize something.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I am Konohana Sakuya, the guardian of these lands."

He nodded, feeling a bit more relaxed. Sakuya stood up and turned back, facing Amaterasu.

"Oh divine mother Amaterasu, you have restored to the land to its former beauty. The spirits of this land and I thank you from the bottom of my heart," Sakuya said earnestly. Amaterasu yawned, and Sakuya pouted for a split second, before schooling her features once more. "Our devotion to you has achieved physical form, I gift you the gift from our hearts." Sakuya closed her eyes and cupped her hands, glowing brightly and causing him to avert his eyes. When the light dimmed, Sakuya was holding a long string of floating yellow and blue magatama beads.

"This Holy Rosary is the Devout Beads. Take it, so you may cleanse the land of all filth." The rosary flew towards Amaterasu, disappearing in a flash of light. "It is time we part. Divine Mother Okami Amaterasu," Sakuya smiled gently at him, "Yu Seta. May the scent of blossoms forever protect you on your journey." With that, the goddess disappeared, and the cave was silent again. He was aware that Amaterasu was staring at him.

"OK, well…I guess the logical world can wait for a while." Amaterasu barked happily, before picking him up and tossing him onto her back, running towards the verdant forest outside.

* * *

The smell of blossoms filled the room. He stared at the Guardian Sapling.

"Hmm, and I once remembered a time when you were _un jeune arbre_ ," he mused. The tree glowed, and the goddess appeared.

"What business do you have here?" the Konohana Sakuya asked.

He outstretched his hands.

"What, no _salutations, mon amie_?"

The goddess was silent…before smiling and giving a short hug.

"It has been a while, Waka."

"You act as if it has been a long time."

Sakuya grumbled.

"It has. You do not visit as much as you do."

" _Je desolee_. I promise to visit you soon."

There was a pleasant silence.

"What brings you here, Waka?" Sakuya asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?"

All he got was a bland look.

" _D'accord, d'accord_. I do have business here."

Sakuya tilted her head.

"What kind of business?"

He smiled, much to the goddess' surprise.

"I am here to meet a good friend," he turned to the cave entrance.

" _Mon Cherie_ ," he whispered, "I am here."

* * *

 **We decided that instead of trying to describe the raw beauty of a Divine Intervention, a haiku describing it would be more fitting.**

 **The best way to describe the shape of magatama is comma-shaped. Not much happened in this chapter, but it would appear that is about to change.**

 **Those who played Okami will realize that the Tama scene is different from the game. That is because spontaneously appearing Cherry Bombs do not keep up a masquerade.**

 **Yu joins the party, but because he can't fight, he gets no stat profile.**

 **Why doesn't Souji get a stat profile?**

 **...**

 **He's the main character.**

 **Tune in next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dancing With Ushiwaka

**Disclaimer: Neither Okami or Persona 4 belong to us. They belong to Capcom and Atlus respectively.**

 **Today's Jukebox:**

 **Agata Forest (Okami OST)**

 **Sound of a Flute (Okami OST)**

 **Ushiwaka's Theme (Okami OST)**

 **Ushiwaka's** **Appearance (Okami OST)**

 **Ushiwaka's Dance~Playing with Ushiwaka (Okami OST)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Dancing With Ushiwaka**

 **Souji**

Agata forest was a very different kettle of fish compared to Shinshu Fields. The key mackerel, or rather difference, being that instead of seas of verdant green, Agata forest had seas of clear water. Honestly, it would've been more appropriate to call Agata forest a lake that happened to have a lot of trees. Mounds rose from the surface of the water, forming tree thicketed islands that dotted the landscape so thoroughly that it almost had a cobblestoned appearance. The water of Agata must have been special in some way, because the tree's that grew here dwarfed any tree he had seen, stretching towards the sky and unfurling a canopy of leaves. And with the amount of tree's there were, that canopy became a roof, covering the sky from view. Dappled sunlight occasionally filtered through the leaves, bathing the forest in an agate green light. Agata forest was indeed beautiful. But compared to Shinshu fields, it was a pain in the ass to traverse. The ground was carpeted by foliage so thick that you could easily miss the roots as wide as a man's arm. And the air was damp, although not particularly muggy. The worst part would have to be the constant streams. Agata forest was fifty percent water. It was getting through this fifty percent that was the problem. If you couldn't find a handy fallen log to act as a bridge, then you'd have to hope that Amaterasu's lily pads could support your weight as you hopped from lily pad to lily pad, or else you'd find yourself having mandatory swim class.

None of this concerned the eponymous goddess, who was running about happily through the forest. Amaterasu looked so happy that it was almost impossible to be annoyed at the forest. Almost. While he followed the energetic goddess, Yu followed beside him, Issun on his shoulder.

"If Amy is the goddess of the sun, then can she control it?"

"Of course!"

Yu had initially been mad after coming out of the cave with Amaterasu. Mad that nobody had decided to tell him that they were travelling with a god. In his defense, he knew his brother. Even after meeting demons, Yu would found some way to scoff at the notion of gods. He had been thinking of a way to convince him while they walked to Agata. Though Amaterasu seemed to have done his job for him. After the initial anger though, Yu had defaulted to his normal state of mind- curious.

"She can create lily pads. Does that mean she can create any kind of plant?"

"Any kind of plant she knows about."

And since Amaterasu couldn't talk, the one bearing the brunt of Yu's questions was Issun. He decided to take pity on the wandering artist for a while.

"Hey, Issun. Where exactly are we going?"

Issun quickly jumped off Yu's shoulder and onto his own.

"Well, about that…I'm not sure," Issun admitted.

He blinked.

"What do you mean?" Yu asked.

"Well, I'm just going where furball goes, and she's not telling where we're going."

He looked forward to see Amaterasu sniffing around at the base of a tree curiously.

"I have to ask…Why are you two travelling again?"

"What, you seriously don't know?" Issun quizzed.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Something to do with saving the world?"

"Hah! That might be furball's goal, but not mine!"

He looked at Issun.

"Then why are you travelling with Amaterasu?"

Issun was silent for a moment, and both he and Yu waited.

"Well, I'm a Wandering Artist," Issun jumped onto a nearby flower, unsheathing his sword, "And I'm after the Celestial Brush Techniques!"

The following silence was punctuated by Amaterasu digging at a bush.

"Celestial Brush technique?" Yu asked.

"I'm gonna guess it has something to do with Amaterasu's powers?" he ventured.

"How did you know?"

"The word 'Celestial' was a bit of a giveaway."

Issun 'harrumphed' before continuing.

"Anyway, yeah. The Celestial Brush is…Well…Look, imagine the world is a big painting? A really big one. Now normally people are part oaf the painting, yeah? But people who can use the Celestial Brush can step outside of the painting and look at it from the outside. And then you can change the painting. And when you step back into the painting- "

His eyes widened.

"The world changes," he completed.

"Yup!"

"But how-?" Yu started.

"Don't question it, brother."

Yu scowled.

"Using Celestial Brush Techniques require a lot of power and practice."

"Godly level power?" he asked.

"Not quite. Break that branch for me."

Issun jumped on an average size tree branch. He raised an eyebrow, but complied, snapping the branch in two.

"What point are you trying to make?" Yu asked. Issun was silent, and he glanced at his brother. And in the time of that brotherly glance, the branch reformed.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed.

Amaterasu was nowhere in sight, and Issun started to laugh.

"You should see the looks on your faces!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"You can use the Celestial Brush?"

"Yup! Though…Only one Technique," Issun admitted slowly.

"There are multiple?"

"There are Thirteen Celestial Brush Techniques, guarded and mastered by Thirteen Celestial Brush Gods. The Technique I just used was Restoration, the ability to restore objects."

He digested this information for a moment.

"What about the others?".

Issun huffed.

"I don't have time to explain all of this. All you need to know is that I'm with Amy because I aim to make all the Celestial Brush Techniques mine!"

He frowned. Issun's reasoning was more selfish than he expected, but in hindsight he should have seen it coming.

"Now c'mon. We're wasting daylight! Furball! Hey, furball, were are ya?!"

* * *

 **?**

The teacup clattered on the floor loudly, causing Madame Fawn to look up sharply.

"What is wrong, girl?" the bone-reader asked, bending to pick up the cup.

"You've cracked it," Madame Fawn nagged.

She didn't say anything, and instead paced towards her room.

"Don't break the shogi again," Madame Fawn warned.

She gingerly opened the door, before stomping in and packing in her sparse belongings into a bag. A coin purse, a mirror, a spare kimono…An old bamboo comb. She placed the comb in the folds of the clothes she was wearing, packing in the rest quickly. When she turned around, Madame Fawn was staring at her from the doorway.

"And what are you doing, dear?" the old woman asked.

She frowned.

"I have to go," she explained, and started to walk to the door. The old woman barred her path.

"Go where? And when the sun is setting?"

She scowled.

"I have to go, now!"

Madame Fawn regarded her calmly, before waking to her soothsaying bowl. She waited for a moment, before walking towards the exit.

"You'll have better luck finding that which you are searching for tomorrow," Madame Fawn stated.

She froze, and turned to see the soothsayer quietly drinking tea.

"How did you-?"

"My dear, I see many things. Stay for one more night."

She frowned, but did as Madame Fawn said, placing her bag down and sitting in front of the soothsayer. They were both quiet for a moment, and she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Let me guess," Madame Fawn spoke before she could open her mouth," you wish to have your fortune read?"

She nodded, and Madame Fawn sighed.

"Very well. Let us see what the bones have to say…"

* * *

 **Souji**

It had been a long time since he'd woken up to anything other than Okami Amaterasu licking at his face vigorously. So when he first heard the shrill sound, he drowsily reached out for the alarm clock, and thus smacked his brother right in the face before going back to sleep. The 'snooze button' wore off almost immediately when Yu shoved him angrily. He sat up drowsily, taking in Amaterasu doing the same while Yu looked around in confusion. He understood his brother's confusion a second later when the sound of a loud flute echoed across the pre-dawn woods. He stumbled to his feet, trying to wipe sleep from his eyes. He placed a hand on his blade, while Amaterasu growled next to him. Her growling tapered off though, when the flute flowed seamlessly from blaring notes to a fluid song that weaved through the branches of the forest. The song spoke of majesty and melancholy, high and clear.

"What in the world?" Issun muttered.

A strong wind suddenly blew through the woods.

"Bonjour!"

A flash of light blinded them, and in front of them appeared a man. Amaterasu yelped in surprise.

"Waka, the gods gift to man, has arrived!" the man said joyously. He took in the man's appearance. He was tall, and slender in build, dark grey eyes looking at them from a feminine face. What he first thought was bright white hair that touched the ground flapped, revealed to be wings outstretched from an odd hat. The man, if he was a man, wore a bright pink kimono that was tucked into bright plum colored shorts. All the while the man stood, wearing red geta with stilts so long that it put the highest of high heels to shame. All in all, the man looked ridiculously colorful.

"Who the heck are you?!" Issun demanded, jumping up and down furiously. The man tilted his head, all the while smiling disarmingly and twirling a flute.

"Did you not hear me? I am Waka, the gods gift t- "

"Were you the one who was playing that song?" he interrupted.

The man turned towards him, frowning, and he noticed the katana on the waist of the man. He gripped his own weapon, something that didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"Peace, mon garcon. I mean you no harm," the man said.

"Is that…A French accent?" Yu whispered.

The man did speak in a heavy French accent, which was all the more confusing. And suspicious. The man turned to Issun.

"As for your question, my little bouncing friend," Issun fumed, but the so called Waka continued, "I am the Priest of the Moon Shrine, and Tao Master among other things."

"I thought Mika was the priest of the Moon Shrine," Yu said.

"Hm? Ah, you must mean my bumbling subordinate. Honestly, I forget how he became a priest in the first place," Waka said.

Nobody could really argue with this.

"Either way, I was in the Capital when I felt… _it,"_ Waka hissed.

"Felt what?" he asked. Waka looked up.

"The Cursed Zone spreading across Nippon," Waka said gravely.

"When the Cursed Zone spread across Nippon, I saw a shadowy figure speed away from the Moon Shrine. Evidemment, this means someone removed the sword Tsukuyomi."

Waka turned sharply towards them.

"You, with the crimson markings and Divine Instrument! You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Hey, are you accusing- " Issun interrupted himself as he realized something, "Wait a minute, you can see Amy's true form?"

Waka laughed.

"My little bouncing friend, do you think anything can hide from the eyes of a prophet?"

"Prophet? As in seeing the future?" Yu spoke up.

Waka clapped his hands.

"Indeed! Though I'm no paltry fortune teller, non non! I receive visions! Visions of the Future from the gods themselves!"

He glanced at Amaterasu, who seemed bored.

"Right," Issun said slowly," Visions. From the gods."

"Oui. It is a heavy burden, but I bear it," Waka sighed.

"Anyways, I was just passing by, when a Vision struck! It showed a white wolf running through Shinshu Fields."

Waka paused, as if in thought.

"There was also a beetle and two rocks. I'm pretty sure those were you three."

"Why you-!"

"Either way! That makes you tres suspicious!" Waka said, pointing his flute at them.

He stepped forward, holding his hands up.

"Look, we're not whoever you're looking for."

Waka scoffed.

"Hah! Un conte probable!" Waka twirled his flute around, placing a hand at the end…And stretching to form bright green blade that hummed through the air.

 _'Really? A lightsaber?'_ he thought incredulously.

Waka spun, brandishing his laser sword at them, and Amaterasu crouched low, hackles raised.

"Whoa, Amy! You're getting all worked up about this guy?" Issun asked.

Amaterasu snarled, and Waka laughed.

"I would not have it any other way!"

Okay, it was time to intervene. He stepped forward, hands off his nodachi.

"Look, we don't want any trou- "

There was a blur, and for a brief moment his vision was engulfed by feathers. Then a feeling of weightlessness as his eyes registering the canopy of the forest above, before hitting the water.

* * *

 **Yu**

Yu watched his brother fly through the air, before smacking into the surface of the lake, with a mixture of alarm and hilarity. The mixture quickly turned into just alarm when the man, Waka, unsheathed his other sword, a gleaming gold katana. The prophet twirled around, sliding into different poses.

"Behold my beloved blades, Pillow Talk and Usumidori!"

In response, Amy snarled.

"Hah! Let's rock, baby!" Waka spun around, rushing towards Amaterasu. In response, she…ran towards him, grabbing and throwing him clear out of the way. He tumbled over the ground, stopping short of the shore, and caught Waka slashing Amaterasu. A splash of crimson marred her coat, and she jumped back, yelping. Waka laughed, dodging the mirror that was sent spinning towards him, and jumping back…Standing…Standing atop the surface of the water. He quickly reminded himself that nothing made sense anymore.

"Vous ne pouvez pas suivre?" Waka taunted.

Amaterasu tilted her head, before curling her mouth back to show her fangs and rushing. Prophet and Goddess both met in a blur of white. He bit the bottom of his lip. Amaterasu could probably more than handle herself, but…He wanted to help. As if in response, his right hand started to buzz. He clamped down on his hand hard…Before slowly letting go. Sooner or later he had to tell them. As the wolf and man fought tooth to blade, he removed the glove from his hand.

* * *

 **Third Person**

And man and wolf, prophet and goddess, were fighting tooth to blade.

"Est-ce que tout ce que vous avez, ma Cherie?" Waka taunted once more.

Amaterasu growled, launching Divine Retribution at the garish Prophet. The mirror whirled through the air, burning brightly. Waka narrowed his eyes, before jumping high into the air, flicking his wrist as the reflector passed below him. A flash of silver, and the mirror fell to the ground as a dagger spun through the air. Waka landed a second later, picking up the reflector.

"Laissez tomber votre arme? Pah!"

The smirk on Waka's face was abruptly wiped away when the mirror caught aflame again. With an exclamation, he dropped the mirror, which zoomed towards Amaterasu. Amaterasu was immediately upon Waka, snarling. Divine Retribution spun against Pillow Talk's edge, sparks flying. Waka gritted his teeth, pushing against the wolf, who barred her teeth. The stalemate was broken when Waka drew Pillow Talk back, swinging Usumidori towards Amaterasu's face. Amaterasu whirled away, Waka gliding far back on his wings as she did.

"Pas mal, ma Cherie! Mais, je ne suis pas si facilement vaincu! En guarde!" Waka crouched down, jumping high in the air and hanging there as his wings outstretched.

Amaterasu laid low to the ground looking up at the Prophet warily. In a flash, Waka swept his arm, five fiery daggers slicing through the air. Amaterasu narrowed her eyes, jumping out of the way.

"Furball, look out!"

Amaterasu looked over her shoulder to see another dagger, hidden by the first five, inches away from her. Time slowed. And stopped. And when it resumed again, the dagger was cut out of the air.

"Tu avez trouve Power Slash! Tres bien ma Cherie!" Waka crowed, sending more daggers at her.

Amaterasu snarled, rushing forwards to meet the daggers head on. The winds streamed past her as Amaterasu ran towards the sky bound man, the daggers knocked aside by multiple slashes of Tachi.

"Essayez d'eviter cette!" Waka yelled, twirling around as a rain of blades fell from him. Amaterasu continued to run, the storm of flechettes rushing towards her. The goddess continued to rush towards the volley of knives, before standing her ground, Divine Retribution forward. The blades hit the mirror, bouncing uselessly. Instantly the Devout Beads appeared around her. Amaterasu snarled, and the beads of the rosary shot towards Waka. Waka smirked, and in flashes of gold and green, the holy bullets were deflected.

"Hah, tres simple-!"

Tachi bit into his skin, shallow enough to barley draw blood but painful enough to send him back to the ground, where Amaterasu was instantly on him. The rosary whipped towards him in a flurry scoring numerous shallow cuts. He grunted, falling back to the Goddess's onslaught.

"Arratez!" the Tao Master roared, spinning Pillow Talk and Usumidori and deflecting the rosary. In a flash, he was upon the goddess, the blades dancing with lethal skill. Pillow Talk arced towards Amaterasu's flank, only to carve through a very sudden cherry tree. He observed the cherry bomb at the base of the tree, and looked up to see Amaterasu smirk.

"Ingenieux. Tres ingenieux, ma Cherie"

Amaterasu leapt back, Divine Retribution shielding her. Waka did the same, leaping into the air. The bomb exploded with cheer, color and burning wood flying past him. The Prophet flew through the air, landing on the surface of the lake, and spotted the rosary beads heading towards him just in time to intercept them with his daggers.

"Je ne pense pas, ma Cherie!" Waka jumped into the air once more, narrowly avoiding Amaterasu's rosary.

"Maintenant, ma Cherie!" Waka twirled through the air, and once more a storm of daggers escaped from his sleeves. Amaterasu narrowed her eyes, rushing forward and dancing between the blades, Tachi her partner. With an almighty leap, she soared over the lake, landing on a sudden lily pad. Only for the lily pad to be impaled by the Waka's golden blade. Lily pad, wolf, and sword fell into the water, and Amaterasu started to flounder towards the shore. The goddess looked up to the priest smiling at her.

"Au revoir, ma Cherie!" Waka called out, preparing a final burst of fire daggers. He drew his arms back…And retracted them as he felt a burst of electricity zap the back of his neck. Another followed, on his arm, and another on his leg. He started to swat at the air around him, and a blue blur buzzed past him. He managed to register a small face sticking their tongue out at him, before being blasted in the face by electricity. Waka fell, though he managed to catch his diminutive foe, hearing a small 'eep' before landing on water. He scowled, and stared at the thing caught in his hand. It was a small person, but one that he had never ever seen. Several inches tall and dressed in blue clothing was something that looked like a girl, except smaller and with wings. Petulant red eyes glared at him from an inhuman face framed by rusty red curls. He hummed, considering what to do with her.

"Je peux tirer vos ailes?" he said to himself.

To his surprise, the girl's expression became fearful. He raised an eyebrow. And almost missed Amaterasu lunging towards him, claws outstretched. "Zut alors!" he exclaimed, Pillow Talk already arcing towards her. He realized his mistake only a second later, seeing the lupine mischief in the goddess' eyes, and the glint of the reflector on her black. Pillow Talk collided against Divine Retribution-And suddenly he was in the air, spiraling towards the ground at breakneck speeds, Amaterasu pressed against him and holding him fast in her arms. And them wolf and priest hit the ground, and Amaterasu leapt from the crater that Waka now lay in.

* * *

 **Souji**

He was floating. That was the only thing he was sure of. Everything else was foggy…Dark. He could feel nothing, smell nothing, hear nothing, and see nothing. The fog seemed to stretch out forever.

"Master?"

A voice?

"Yes, I can see him."

Two voices.

"What do we do with him?"

There was a pause.

"We wait. It is not yet his time to find this room."

"But?"

"But he will eventually require its services."

In the fog, he thought he felt a smile. "After all, he is our guest."

* * *

He awoke to consciousness, the dream slipping from his mind.

"Geez, finally you wake up!"

The voice pierced through his stupor and jolted him to consciousness. Cold, wet, freezing consciousness. He opened his eyes, blinded for a moment. And then he made out the face above him. A girl, probably his age, with choppy dark hair and dark grey eyes. He narrowed his eyes. She seemed familiar…

"Hey, are you gonna just stare?" the girl demanded.

He blinked, unsure of what to do, and stood up unsteadily.

"You could be a bit more grateful. After all, I pulled you out of the water."

He regarded his apparent savior. She was wearing a dusty white yukata, bandages wrapped around her neck, and a pack slung across her back. Her hair was adorned with something that looked like it was made of bamboo. And she was currently looking at him with arms crossed and eyes angry.

"Uh, thanks?" he ventured.

The girl stared at him for moment, before sighing.

"Your welcome, I guess."

He scratched the back of his head, trying to remember what he had been doing.

"So," he began, "What brings a girl like you to a forest like this?"

The girl looked at him as if he was insane, something that happened more than you'd think.

"I live here."

He nodded his head.

"Oh."

"Well, I don't really live here," the girl frowned, looking lost, "I don't really know where I live."

He blinked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

And another thought came to him.

"And have we met before?"

He was almost sure he had met the girl before. The girl tilted her head.

"Huh? No, I think I'd remember someone like you. Though you do seem familiar…" the girl muttered, bringing a hand up to her head and biting her lip

He reached out towards her.

"Are you okay?"

"My memories."

"Excuse me?"

The girl stared at him.

"I can't remember anything."

He opened his mouth, trying to find something to say.

"Oh."

"I can only remember waking up in this forest a week ago."

He frowned.

"Then, what exactly are you doing?"

"I was staying with this old bag. And then I left this morning."

"Why?"

The girl's eyes took a certain intensity.

"There is something in this forest that can help me. I know that."

He was silent for a moment, and after a while the girl looked away, arms still crossed. A girl with amnesia? Well, weirder had happene-

Waka.

He took off at a run, and was soon aware of the girl following him.

"Why the heck are we running!?"

"Weird fabulous prophet!"

"What!?"

"No time to explain! What's your name?"

"You're really asking me now?!"

"Yes!"

"…It's Mariko!"

* * *

He ran out into the clearing just in time to see Waka and Amaterasu crash into the ground. He ran up to his brother, who immediately hid his hand behind his back when he saw him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Souji!" Yu exclaimed.

"Yu? What are you hiding behind your back?"

Yu looked around nervously.

"W-What are you talking abou- "

Yu blinked.

"Who's the girl behind you?"

"Don't deflect," he said sternly.

Mariko stared at his brother.

"Is that…A mini you?"

"Does he speak in 'eees'? No, he's my brother. Now Yu- "

"Ca fait mal!"

They all turned to see Amaterasu, hackles still raised, watching as Waka stood up from the crater, pushing the blade of his lightsaber back into the flute.

"Ma parole, ma Cherie! You sure pack a punch!"

Waka smiled. The smile immediately fell, and Waka stared at Amaterasu impassively.

"You have weakened immensely, since we last me, ma Cherie."

Amaterasu stood up, staring at Waka.

"Wait, furball? You two know each other?" Issun asked.

Waka laughed.

"But of course, my little bouncing friend. After all, I am her priest!"

"That doesn't answer the question!"

"Like I said," Waka continued, ignoring Issun, "I was in the area to look into the Cursed Zone that was spreading across Nippon. A Cursed Zone which originates from the Moon Cave."

Waka turned dramatically.

"This Cursed Zone is none other than the Cursed Zone of Yamato-no-Orochi!"

"Orochi?" Issun asked.

A fell wind suddenly blew through the forest, sending chills up his spine.

"Do not speak that name without reason," Waka chided sharply. "A hundred years ago, Yamato-no-Orochi was defeated by Izanagi, who wielded the legendary sword Tsukuyomi…"

As Waka continued to speak, Amaterasu yawned, before curling up.

"Is this guy for real?" Mariko asked.

He nodded.

"It appears so."

"Uh…Who are you?" Yu asked.

He blinked, before slapping his forehead.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Yu, this is Mariko. Mariko, this is Yu, my brother."

Both Yu and Mariko were silent for a moment, before Yu spoke.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you"

"Hm? Oh, it's nice to meet you too."

Mariko turned away, and caught sight of Amaterasu.

"What's with the white and red wolf?"

He blinked.

"You can see the red markings?"

Mariko nodded.

"Well, duh. They're kinda gaudy. And that flaming mirror isn't exactly in-in…'inconspsious'"

"It's inconspicuous," Yu corrected automatically.

Mariko scowled.

"I know what I said."

He tapped his chin for a moment.

"You said there was something in this forest that you knew could help you find your memory, right?"

Mariko nodded.

"Uh huh."

"Well, I think that wolf can help you."

Mariko scrunched her eyebrows.

"How?"

"Because that wolf…Is Okami Amaterasu," he said dramatically.

Mariko's eye's widened, and he smiled.

"Wow. Pretty fancy name for a wolf."

He blinked.

"Wolf?"

"Well, that's a wolf, isn't it?"

"Uh, well, yes. But she's also a goddess."

"A goddess?"

Mariko scowled.

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"No. I'm telling the truth." Mariko titled her head.

"So, she's a goddess of wolves?"

"No! She's the goddess of the Sun."

"Then why is she a wolf?"

"Well," he floundered for a moment, "Well, she's a goddess who's a wolf."

Mariko just stared at him.

"-I never thought that the sword Tsukuyomi could be removed so easily! And because of my carelessness, Yamato-no-Orochi has returned to this world!" Waka lamented, turning around…To see a soundly napping Amaterasu.

"We're way ahead of you," Issun said as Waka cried out in French. "We've already cleared out the Cursed Zone in Agata, Shinshu, and Hanasaki!"

"And you think you can defeat Orochi?" Waka said suddenly.

"What's it to you!?"

Waka gave a mirthless laugh.

"Amaterasu, while I may have lost, I must say," Waka shook his head, "Our fight right now? Truly a disappointment. If you intend to fight Orochi now?"

"Why you-!?" Issun glowed red.

"She won't be alone," he said.

Everyone turned towards him.

"Souji?" Yu asked.

"She won't be alone."

Waka smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile.

"Ah, this is your help, ma Cherie? A boy samurai, a girl, and…A maître de yokai?"

He glanced at Yu, who still had his hand behind his back. Waka scoffed.

"Truly a team. Either way, it has been some time since Orochi awoke. You might want to pick up the pace!"

"How dare you!" Issun bellowed, "How do we know that you weren't the one that pulled the sword!?"

"I already told you my little bouncing friend. I was at the Capital."

Waka turned around, walking away. The priest snapped his finders, and the surface of the lake exploded, a golden sword appearing in his hands. Waka whirled around, throwing something at Amaterasu. Amaterasu jumped back, snarling…As a rose fell in front of her. Amaterasu's snarling turned to a confused whine.

"Until we meet again, ma Cherie!"

Waka's wings flapped, and in a gale of wind, he disappeared.

"Okay," he muttered, and turned to see Amaterasu looking up at him, the rose tucked behind her ear. He decided to ignore this.

"Geez! Who did that guy think he was?" Issun muttered.

"Whoever he was, he was powerful. We better be careful if we meet him again," he cautioned.

"Hah! Amy here could easily take him on again! In fact, that Half Backed Prophet-!"

It was at this point that Issun noticed Mariko.

"Why hello~. Who's this?"

"This is Mariko. Mariko, Issun. Issun, Mariko," he said calmly.

"Hello there, babe! Mind if I call you Mari?"

Mariko was silent for a moment, Issun glowing, before turning towards him.

"Wow! A talking bug!"

"I'm not a bug!" Issun glowered. Amaterasu tilted her head, looking at Mariko.

"She has amnesia," he explained, "We were hoping you could help."

He looked at the goddess.

"Can you help?"

Amaterasu just stared at him, panting. He 'hmmed'.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Yu said tentatively, before smiling.

"After all, we don't want to waste daylight!"

"Don't think I forgot about you," he said lightly, turning around.

Yu looked at him, pale faced.

"Show me your hand."

"I really don't think-"

"Hand. Now."

Yu looked resigned, and put his hand forward. And everyone stared at the little winged girl sitting on Yu's glowing hand. The girl in turn looked out at them, before waving tentatively.

"Ah, well hullo there, lads…"

* * *

 **Waka, the Gods gift to man, has arrived! Whether you hate him or love him, he's here to stay! And he also has a few tricks up his sleeve that he didn't have in the game.**

 **Usumidori was the name of a famous sword that belonged to a famous person in Japanese history. So that's the name we gave to the unnamed second sword Waka owns in the game.**

 **Agata Forest was more water than it was forest, wasn't it?**

 **French Translations (Battle Only):**

 **/The following translations were done using Google Translate and Rudimentary French. Anyone who knows better, feel free to correct us.**

 **Est-ce que tout ce que vous avez- Is that all you have?**

 **Laissez tomber votre arme- Dropping your weapon**

 **Pas mal, ma Cherie! Mais, je ne suis pas si facilement vaincu! En guarde!-Not bad my dear! But I am not so easily defeated! On guard!**

 **Tu avez trouve Power Slash! Tres bien ma Cherie!-You have found Power Slash ! Very good my dear!**

 **Essayez d'eviter cette!- Try to avoid this!  
**

 **Arratez!- Halt!**

 **Ingenieux. Tres ingenieux- Clever. Very clever.**

 **Je ne pense pas- I think not**

 **Maintenant-Now**

 **Je peux tirer vos ailes-Perhaps I shall pluck your wings?**

 **Zut alors!- CENSORED**

 **And now we have two mystery girls? Who are they? Well...We'll let you guess until next update. So tune in next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Demons and the Forest Boy

**Exams ended again. But like a bad pest, they'll be back eventually. But this time, we'll be ready...Mostly.**

 **Dragonlord001: We'd like review. Reviews are nice. And as for Yu and Persona's...**

 **Neither Okami or Persona 4 belong to us. They respectively belong to Capcom and ATLUS respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Demons and the Forest Boy**

 **Mariko**

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier!"

"Because I knew you'd be hysterical!"

"Hysterical!? I'm not hysterical!"

She watched as the two brothers argued, both of them in the other's face.

"Is this normal for brothers?" she asked.

The bug, who had introduced himself as Issun-Boshi, seemingly shrugged, though she wasn't quite sure how she knew that.

"Don't ask me. I don't have any siblings."

The wolf (Her name was Amy or something? She seemed more like a Sunny), who had been watching the quarreling calmly up to this point, stood up and pointedly walked between them, staring up at Souji. Souji paused, seemingly trying to speak up but failing, before sighing.

"Alright…How long have you had…This?"

Yu started to wring his hands, and Sunny walked up to the younger boy, placing her head on Yu's shoulder. Which was really weird for a wolf, but made sense for a goddess, she guessed. Yu was startled for a moment, before calming down.

"It was on my hand since I woke up here," Yu said at last.

Souji pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath.

"Well, what is it?"

"Mika said it was some sort of device to summon, well…demons," Yu said at last.

Souji looked annoyed at the mention of the priest, but made a 'go on' gesture.

"He gave me these gloves to hide it," Yu said, lifting up his hand.

She peered closely. Whatever it was was really thin, and a sparkly purple.

"Looks kind of weird," she said at last. Souji glanced at her.

"Yes, that it does."

"Maybe the old hag could tell you something about it," she said.

Souji nodded, before blinking and turning towards her.

"Old hag?"

"Yeah. She lives deeper in the forest. She deals with spirits all the time."

Souji stared at her for a moment, and she narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she said defensively.

"Can you take us to her?" Souji asked.

She frowned.

"I just left. Why would I go back?"

"It would really help us. Please?"

She stared at Souji's pleading frown, and sighed.

"Fine. I don't see how an old hag who reads bones can help, but if you really want to see her-"

"Wait, you're taking us to a bone-reader?"

Issun asked. She blinked. "Uh, yeah?" Issun snorted.

"Yeah, like that's gonna help."

"Hey, she really can read bones." she defended.

"Read bones?" Souji asked.

"Yeah. She can tell the future by reading the cracks in bones."

Souji didn't say anything for a moment, glancing at Yu, before speaking.

"Well, it's not the weirdest thing I've heard, so I say we go to her," Souji turned to her, "Can you take us to her?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me."

* * *

 **Souji**

"Here we are."

He looked into the dark cave mouth, before turning to Mariko.

"Your friend lives here?"

Mariko nodded.

"Yup. The old hag lives here."

He looked at the cave once more.

"Well at least she has the correct atmosphere."

The cave continued on for a while, completely dark, before opening up into a large room. A murky pool laid at the center, and large piles of red fire burned steadily on the shores of the pool, illuminating a small hut on the other end of the pool. Mariko made her way to the hut, and used the deer skull knocker twice.

"Pleasant place," he said while they waited for someone to open the door. Mariko looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about? This place is a dump."

Mariko knocked on the door again, and he remained silent, turning around. He blinked.

"Where's Amaterasu?"

"She took off in that direction," Yu said, pointing deeper into the cave. Yu didn't meet his eyes. He sighed, before kneeling down to eye level with his brother.

"Hey. I'm not mad at you, okay?" Yu just stared at him.

"Sure, the whole…Mystic glove thing is a bit weird, but then again nothing but weird stuff has happened ever since we came here," he smiled, "So cheer up." Yu arced an eyebrow.

"Who said I was sad?"

He grinned, and stood up.

"Nobody. Certainly not me, oh no.

" Yu rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

He just smiled, before making his way to the supposed location of Amaterasu. What he found was Issun staring into one of the bonfires while the goddess vigorously dug a hole next to him. He made his way to Issun.

"Any reason you seem to be considering immolation?"

Issun jumped towards him.

"Use your eyes! Can't you see what's in the fires?"

He blinked and looked closely into the flames, the heat licking his face.

"Is that…A treasure chest?"

Because there was a treasure chest in the center of the flames, somehow not burnt to a crisp

"Yup! This old hag must be loaded! Think we can get some of her stash?" He glanced at Issun.

"Only if one of us were fire proof."

Issun dimmed for a moment, before glowing brightly.

"We can douse those flames with the lake water!"

"What would we carry it with?" he asked. Issun was silent.

"…Dammit. Well, there goes our treasure hunting."

Amaterasu suddenly barked, and they turned to see her drag a chest from the hole she had dug.

"Or not! You're amazing furball!"

Amaterasu panted happily, and he and Issun knelt down. He was dimly aware of Mariko knocking on the door once more.

"There's a lock!" Issun cursed. "Why's there a lock!?"

"Most people lock their chests," he said, considering the lock.

"Maybe I can cut it."

"Yeah, with that sword of yours? Not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"If Denkomaru can't cut through a lock, then there ain't no way that your old blade gonna do anything."

"You mean that needle you have?"

His argument with Issun came to a halt when Amaterasu rushed the chest, breaking it apart with her head. There was a moment of silence as Amaterasu shook her head, and Issun jumped into the rubble while he examined Amaterasu for any injuries. There were none, but…

" Next time, let's try to find a better method of opening a chest that doesn't involve using your head."

Amaterasu just panted.

"Aw man, it just a glass bead!" Issun complained, hoisting their 'treasure' into the air. Quick as a flash, Amaterasu had the bead in her mouth.

"Gah! Quite getting wolf slobber all over me!"

Along with Issun.

The goddess promptly spat out the artist, who proceeded to fume.

"Oi, Old Hag! Open the door!"

Mariko's yell was followed by a sudden crashing sound, and after a quick glance, the three of them rushed towards the hut. "Hey, what happened-?" He stopped at the scene.

"…You just broke that door," Yu said. Mariko blushed, crossing her arms.

"I-I didn't mean to! I was just trying to open it!"

The door was broken in two. He and Yu glanced at each other, and he turned towards Mariko, who's blush deepened.

"…Well, let's hope this old lady doesn't have a temper."

* * *

Somehow the inside of the hut was drearier than the cave outside. The walls were thick with dust, various yellowed bones lying around everywhere. There was only one shogi that presumably led into another room, and there were two corridors that led to darkness at the back of the house. Corridors that didn't want to be entered, as when he tried to, he suddenly saw eyes and was immediately knocked onto his ass by _something_.

"You okay?" Issun asked while Yu and Amaterasu tried to help him up.

"Yeah. Question though. What was that?"

"The old lady said that there was something bad on the other side of that corridor. So she convinced some sort of spirits to prevent people from going through them."

Light laughter echoed through the hut as Mariko spoke.

"Well, whatever they are, they're creepy and rude," he huffed, standing up.

The laughter stopped, before deepening and tapering off.

"I think you made them mad," Issun said.

"Don't care," he said, ignoring the chills traveling up his back.

He turned to Mariko.

"Nobody appears to be here."

"Well don't look at me! It's not like I know were the old hag is all the time!"

"He was only making a statement, Mari-chan."

He was not ashamed to admit that he jumped back behind Amaterasu, along with Mariko and Yu. There was a heavy silence, punctuated by the thud of wood, and the 'old hag' came into view. The woman was old, with white hair tied in a loose ponytail and a faded brown and pink kimono adorning her. The only things that set her apart from standard grandmothers that smiled a lot and made rice cakes were the large deer skull sitting on her head and the necklace of small ribs around her neck, yellowed with age. The old woman stared at them, and they stared back, before sighing.

"You broke my door, Mari-chan," the woman said.

"You don't know that it was me!" Mariko defended herself.

The old lady harrumphed.

"Who else could it have been? This young man who irritated the Zashiki Warashi?"

He blinked.

"The what?"

The old woman looked at him curiously, before slamming her cane on the floor and giving a wordless call. There was a smattering of small footsteps, and a cloud of dust rose as something ran past them towards the old lady. Small dusty footprints smudged the floor, and for a brief moment, he saw a couple of red faced children giggling behind the old lady, before disappearing, the sound of laughter and running echoing across the hut.

"You've never heard of the Zashiki Warashi? Hmph! The state of youth today!"

The old lady walked past them, towards the podium between the corridors. He glanced at Mariko, who had the expression of soured milk. He turned towards the bone reader.

"Excuse us, ma'am- "

"My name is Madame Fawn, Seta-kun," the old lady said, settling herself comfortably onto the cushioned podium. He closed his mouth after a moment.

"How did you kno-?" Yu started.

"Your brother's name?" Madame Fawn opened one eye.

Yu's expression mirrored Mariko's in the following silence.

"Just because you can finish people's sentences doesn't mean you can see into the future," Issun jumped off Amaterasu, who was curled on the ground, and onto the podium. Madame Fawn raised an eyebrow at Issun.

"How odd. Normally you aren't seen this far south."

Issun turned a darker shade of green, and before he could wonder why, had jumped onto Yu's shoulder.

"This kid here has something on his hand. Can you 'read' it?" If Issun's tone affected Madame Fawn, she didn't show it.

"Come here child," Madame Fawn said, beckoning Yu closer to her. Yu glanced at him, before stepping forward and putting his hand forward. In a flash, Madame Fawn had snatched Yu's hand and peeled the glove off, looking at the thin purple skin covering his brother's hand.

"Hmm…" Madame Fawn's voice was deep as she examined the hand from every angle, running a finger across the silvery metal on the wrist and prodding the elastic shimmering purple.

"I can safely say…" Madame Fawn began gravely, and they leaned forward, "…That I have no clue what this is," Madame Fawn said with certainty.

Mariko's expression dropped again, and Yu scowled through Issun's whispered "I told you so."

"I thought you were a bone reader!"

"I am!" Madame Fawn said sharply, "Which means I read bones, not whatever this is!" the old lady said, jabbing the purple glove.

"Can you tell us anything about it?" he asked.

Madame Fawn 'hmmed' for a moment.

"It's obviously spiritual, I can tell that much," she said, before looking up at Yu curiously.

"What exactly do you do with this device young man?"

Yu turned towards him, and he nodded after a moment. Yu's mouth thinned into a straight line, but he nodded, before flexing his hand. In a flash of light, the small winged girl appeared again.

"A'right, where's the enemy!" the thing cried, before noticing its surroundings.

"Oh, it's the bigjobs again," she said, crossing her arms. Amaterasu had woken up, and even Mariko was looking at the diminutive person curiously.

"What is it?"

"I have no clue" Madame Fawn said bluntly, face grave.

"I have a name y'know," the mini-miss said.

Mariko blinked.

"Really?"

"Yup! Not gonna tell you though. All you have to know is that I'm Pixie!"

The so proclaimed Pixie hovered closer to Mariko, staring at her curiously. Mariko crossed her arms.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you're kinda fat, y'know."

Several things happened next. Mariko flushed red, the Pixie suddenly cried out as it was swatted from the air, malicious laughter echoed through the room. And Yu's glove glowed again, and when the light dimmed, a Red Imp was standing in the middle of the room, assuming battle position.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Issun**

He liked to think of himself as a simple kind of guy. After all, all you needed in life was money, booze, and hot babes, and you'd be set. But a simple guy like him could never pass up learning the Celestial Brush techniques. And furball wasn't half bad a companion! Neither were Souji or Yu. And they finally had a babe! But there were still times when he had to remind himself that in the end, he'd master the Celestial Brush techniques. Watching Souji holding a Red Imp hostage, Mariko threatening to snap a lute in half, the bone-reader chiding invisible spirits, and Amaterasu sniffing an unconscious…Pixie was one of these moments.

"Okay," Souji started softly, expressionless, "Now then, tell us what you were doing in Yu's hand."

For added emphasis, Souji brought the edge of the nodachi closer towards the Imp's neck. The Imp squawked, but otherwise didn't do anything. Souji sighed.

"Alright then. You give us no choice," Souji locked eyes with Mariko.

"Do it."

Mariko nodded, and slowly started to bend the neck of the lute, which groaned in protest. The Imp started to thrash around, crying out.

"Okay, looks like we're getting somewhere," Souji said. He watched in silence as the Imp appeared to sob.

"Urgh…" He turned as Amy barked to see the Pixie wake up.

"Hey, you're awake!"

He bounced over to the Pixie, just in time for her to open her eyes.

"Ah!"

He smelt ozone, and was promptly zapped.

"Owowowow! What the heck, you broad!"

"Git back! Git back ye wanker!" the Pixie screamed, and before he knew it, he was on his side, tasting copper. He immediately bounced to his feet, unsheathing Denkomaru.

"Alright, I warned you the first time! Taste my blade!"

He launched himself at the Pixie, and sparks flew from the winged broad's hands. They flew towards each other…And he was quickly aware of only slimy, pink walls.

"What the-!? Furball, spit us out!"

Amy complied, he was on the ground, wringing his cape dry. The Pixie sat on the ground, wide eyed.

"Wha-? What just happened?" the Pixie asked.

He glanced at her.

"Welcome to the world of wolf slobber."

Bark

"How many times have I told you to stop covering me in wolf slobber!"

Whine

"Don't you try to defend yourself!"

"Hey!"

He and Amy turned to see Pixie staring at Souji, Mariko, and the now abused Imp.

"Oi, what the heck are ye doin!" Before he could say anything, the Pixie flew towards Souji, stopping in front of his face.

"Let go of 'im now!" Souji and Mariko blinked, and the Imp looked up at the Pixie adoringly.

"I'm sorry?" Souji said politely, loosening his grip on the Imp slightly.

Mariko on the other hand…

"What do you think you're doing?" Mariko snapped, trying to grab Pixie with her free hand. Pixie simply hovered out of the way, sticking out her tongue.

"Can't catch me fatso!"

Mariko growled, and hefted up the lute like a club. The Imp started to thrash desperately, and Souji looked down at it. He heard footsteps, and looked behind him to see Yu looking at the scene in annoyance. Madame Fawn joined them, and for a moment he could see the Zashiki Warashi huddling behind her.

"That idiot…" Yu grumbled.

He jumped onto Amaterasu, looking up at the kid.

"So, kid. You mind telling us why you have a demon and something else living in your hand?"

Yu put a hand through his hair, sighing.

"How should I know?!"

Madame Fawn 'hmmed'.

"Regardless if you don't know, if you can somehow summon them, then you should be able to have some control over them."

Yu blinked, and stared at his hand, before looking at the scene in front of them.

"…Hey!" Yu yelled, holding his hand out. Mariko continued to try to squish the Pixie with the lute while the Pixie dodged and zapped her, while Souji held back a desperate Red Imp as if he were holding a kitten.

"...It's not working," Yu grumbled.

"You didn't get their attention," he said, "Try getting their attention!"

"How?!"

"Fatso!"

"Rahh!" Mariko's attempted murder of the Pixie was interrupted by her tripping and going head over ass onto the ground, the lute clattering out of her grasp.

"What the heck-?"

Mariko became silent on seeing the large cherry bomb in front of her. Souji, Pixie, and the Imp similarly became silent, watching the fuse fizzle away while Amy wagged her tail happily.

"…Crap," Souji said after a moment, and the bomb exploded in a colorful explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone but Souji was lying on the ground coughing. Souji on the other hand was on a knee, holding the limp body of the Imp.

"Well, I guess that's one way to get their attention," he muttered, before bouncing towards Mariko.

"Hey, Mari! You okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

Mariko coughed angrily, soot covering her face.

"Well, your face is an improvement," the Pixie coughed out.

Mariko flushed red, and grabbed the lute. The Imp, which had been limp in Souji's hands, woke up and tried to lunge towards Mariko.

"We're not done yet," Souji said, increasing his grip on the Imp. Mariko hefted up the lute, and the Pixie started spitting sparks.

"Ah, dammit," he muttered, before unsheathing Denkomaru, "Ladies! Don't fight over me!"

They ignored him, rushing towards each other.

"I said stop!"

Pixie froze, and Mariko narrowly missed braining him with the lute.

"Watch it!"

He turned to see Yu holding out his hand, the glove glowing.

"It worked…" Yu said, looking at his hand in wonder.

Amaterasu was similarly curious, sniffing Yu. He started to jump towards Souji.

"Hey, the Imp can't move! Now's your chance to finish it!"

Souji looked at him, before glancing at the nodachi.

"No! Ye can't!" Pixie bit out, not moving out of place.

"Why not?" he snapped, as Souji turned to look at Pixie. Pixie seemingly struggled against invisible ropes.

"Because he's a good one!"

"A good Imp?" Yu asked.

Pixie turned towards the kid.

"Of course Master! Don't you remember?!"

"Master?" Yu said.

"What do you mean?" Souji asked. Pixie continued to struggle, before turning to Yu.

"Mind if ye let me free?" Yu blinked, before nodding.

"Oh, yeah. You can move."

The invisible ropes disappeared, and Pixie started to hover freely.

"Ah, that's much better!"

"You were saying?" Souji said. Pixie blinked.

"Oh yeah. Well, of course he's a good guy! After all, he saved Master from a bunch of other demons."

The room became silent.

"What?" Souji and Yu said at the same time. Mariko looked confused.

"What do you mean, lady?" he demanded. Pixie crossed her arms.

"Well, the Master was kidnapped by a bunch of other demons, like this guy! And I tried to fight em off, but I couldn't git all of em. And then suddenly, this guy shows up and starts clattering the rest of his friends!"

Souji looked down at Imp.

"Is that true?" The Imp furiously nodded.

"…" Souji was silent.

"I don't trust him," he warned. Mariko nodded. Souji continued to be silent, before letting the Imp go. The Imp slumped to the ground, and looked up happily. Only to see Amaterasu only an inch from its face. The Imp froze, and the goddess just stared into the Imp's face, silent. With trembling hands, the Imp undid its inro, and slowly offered it to Amaterasu. The goddess continued to stare at the Imp. The Imp shook like a leaf. In a flash of white, Amaterasu took the inro in her jaws, showing her sharp fangs. The Imp squawked in terror. Divine Retribution started to shine, and the Imp lowered its head, silent. The inro went plop in Yu's hand.

"You sure furball?" he asked as Amaterasu butted Yu's leg playfully. Amaterasu glanced at him, and then the passed out Imp, before nodding.

"If you say so," he grumbled, jumping onto Amaterasu.

"I'm still not sure if it's okay to have a demon out," Souji said, sheathing the nodachi.

"What d'ya mean?" Pixie asked.

"Well, if people say an Imp around, or a little bug flying around their heads, they sure wouldn't be happy," Mariko said.

Pixie turned towards Mariko furiously.

"Why you-!"

"She's right," Yu said. Pixie turned back to Yu, eyes big.

"I'm just saying people might not be used to, uh, Pixie's flying around."

"…Okay…" Pixie said, looking down to the ground.

"H-Hey! Don't look like that! I-I promise I'll call you later!"

Pixie immediately looked up, grinning.

"Yay!"

Yu blinked at the sudden mood swing, before nodding.

"Okay. So, uh, please go back?"

Pixie nodded, saluting before disappearing in a flash of light, followed by the unconscious Imp. Yu stared at his hand, the glow fading.

"Well," Souji said, standing next to Yu, "We aren't any closer to knowing what the heck this thing is. But at least we know what it can do."

Souji turned to Mariko and smiled.

"Thank you for taking us to Madame Fawn."

Mariko sniffed, folding her arms, but he could see the slight smile.

"It's fine. You needed the help." Souji and Mariko stared at each other, and he frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"I should also thank Madame Fawn," Souji said, turning. And blinking.

"Where is Fawn-san?"

They looked around, and sure enough the old bone-reader wasn't anywhere.

"Where the heck is the hag?" he asked, jumping onto Amaterasu.

"How rude."

He jumped back in shock, Madame Fawn behind him.

"Really, you leave for a moment, and when you come back, the things people say about you…" the bone-reader muttered, holding an old burnt bowl. The bone-reader glanced at Amy. "I don't think I need to tell you anything, do I?"

Pant

"Hmm. You there, boy. Go with the wolf," Madame Fawn said, pointing at Yu.

"But you two. You stay here," Madame Fawn said, looking at Mariko and Souji.

Souji blinked, and Mariko crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Why, to tell you your future dear," Madame Fawn said, before looking up.

"That is why you came, yes?"

Mariko frowned, but didn't say anything

. "…I suppose it can't hurt," Souji said, looking at Yu. Yu's uncertainty was unheeded by Amy, who promptly dragged him out of the hut.

"Hey, furball! Wait up!"

* * *

 **Souji**

"Well? Come on you two, sit."

He glanced at Mariko, who was staring at Madame Fawn, frowning.

"What's with the generosity, old hag?"

Madame Fawn looked up from the bowl.

"I thought you wanted to know yourself, Mari-chan," Madame Fawn shook the handful of bones she had looking down at the bowl, "Besides, who said that this was a free session?"

Ah. Greedy old people. Now he was in familiar territory. He walked forward and sat down in front of the bone-reader, before turning towards Mariko.

"Aren't you going to sit?"

Mariko looked at him strangely, but sat down next to him either way. Madame Fawn started to light incense, thick fragrant smoke washing over the hall.

"I didn't take you for someone who believed in bone-reading," Mariko whispered.

"I'm currently travelling with a goddess and an inch-tall guy in a magical land, and my brother can apparently summon demons. I'm inclined to try anything," he responded.

Mariko shot him another odd look, but before any more could be said, Madame Fawn made a low sound, before throwing the bones into the bowl.

"Knuckles of ram, tell us the future," Madame Fawn intoned, before looking into the bowl intently. The bones just sat there.

"I see…" Madame Fawn said.

"See what?" Mariko asked.

Madame Fawn looked up.

"Remember what your fortune was before, Mari-chan?"

"Uh, yeah? The key to my past lies with the fool in the ruins."

Madame Fawn nodded.

"Indeed. And the future has cleared."

Madame Fawn looked up at them.

"Tell me, Mari-chan. What do you think the ruins are?"

Mariko furled her brows.

"…I guess the Tsuta Ruins?"

"Indeed. And what about the Fool?"

Mariko shrugged.

"How should I know? I still don't see how some idiot could help me."

"Fool can mean idiot, yes. But a Fool could also be someone, an outsider perhaps, that changes everything just with their presence," Madame Fawn locked eyes with him.

"Now, I wonder who that fool could be?"

Mariko turned towards him, confused.

He was silent for a moment. Should he…? He looked up to meet both Mariko and Madame Fawn.

"Would you two believe me if I said I was from another world?"

* * *

 **Yu**

"Am I the only one who feels like their being watched?"

Because he did. He could feel the stares as they walked past the village in the forest. Two hunters outright glared at him as they walked by.

"Gajin…?"

The word was whispered, but he could still hear it. And it was a surreal experience, being called a gajin when he was the same as them. Or, was he? Gah, dimensional traveling was complicated.

"Hm? Yeah, I guess they're staring at you because you look foreign," Issun said.

He nodded. That's what he thought.

"But they could also be staring at me," Issun continued. He raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm as much as an outsider as a grey haired kid like you is."

He was about to ask what he meant, but there was something about Issun's tone that prevented him. So instead…

"Why were the people in Shinshu so nice then?"

"Well, the people of Shinshu are odd ones. After all, they already live in the land closest to the demon lands."

He blinked.

"Demons lands?"

"Yeah! The land up north, past the ocean is where all demons were said to have come from. Add to other things, and the people of Shinshu are pretty used to strangers!"

He nodded, thinking about what a demon invested land looked like. He imagined a black desolate wasteland. Amaterasu suddenly picked up the pace, running out of the village and deeper into the forest, and he held on for dear life. Amaterasu rushed past lime bushes and turquoise waters, sunlight falling through the trees above. He closed his eyes, the wind slapping his face as Amaterasu almost flew across the mossy ground. Maybe this was what it felt like to have wings. For a moment his glove glowed warmly, before the feeling faded. The idea of having…demons? At his beck and command was an odd one, and not one that he'd ever thought possible. Then again, considering where he was now… Amaterasu suddenly stopped, and he barely hung on. Amaterasu started to look around, cocking her ears.

"What's wrong furball?" Issun asked.

Amaterasu remained silent, before taking off into a different direction. He felt the muscles bunch under him, and he braced himself as Amaterasu jumped out of the undergrowth, and into a clearing at the edge of a pond. And at the pond edge was a boy about his age wearing orange clothes and a rabbit skin on his head, holding a red fishing rod.

"What the heck!?" the boy yelped, jumping back and dropping his fishing rod. Amaterasu plodded towards him, and the boy scrambled back fearfully. The goddess paused, before gently taking the fishing rod in her mouth and giving it to the boy. The boy blinked, before quickly taking the rod.

"Th-Thank you!" the boy said

. He just looked at the boy, and the boy looked back.

"…Hi," he said, raising a hand. The boy blinked.

"Hello," the boy said. He looked around awkwardly, and Amaterasu just panted.

"I guess you don't see many people riding on wolves before, huh?" he began, wincing at how awkward the sentence was.

Much to his surprise, the boy shrugged.

"Eh, Ume lets me ride on his back sometimes."

The boy looked at him.

"My name is Kokari."

"Yu."

They became silent again.

"Hey, kid!" Issun jumped onto Amaterasu's head, and Kokari jumped back again.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" Issun asked.

As he got off Amaterasu, Kokari began to tear up.

"Oh, poor Ume! I wonder what's happened to him…"

He looked at the crying boy hesitantly, not sure what to do. Thankfully Issun spoke up.

"Why the heck are you crying kid? And why don't you have a hook or a line on your fishing rod?" Kokari sniffed.

"There's a reason for that…Me and my dog, Ume, were playing around at an old abandoned place deep in the ruins, I think it's called Tsuta Ruins. B-But while we were playing, I suddenly heard a roar! I-I was so scared, I ran out of the ruins and locked the entrance. I thought Ume had followed me, but…But…" Kokari started to cry again.

"You left your dog in there?" he asked, shocked.

Kokari nodded.

"I didn't mean to! By now he's probably d-dead!"

"If your dog is stuck in some old ruins, then what are you doing over here!? Don't you have the key?" Issun said.

"Yeah, well…I dropped the key into the water," Kokari said miserably.

They blinked.

"And a fish ate it," Kokari said, head hanging low.

"…Couldn't you try catching the fish?" he asked weakly.

Kokari sniffed.

"What do you think I was trying to do? No matter what I did, all the fish escaped, and I eventually lost all my lines and hooks." Kokari began to cry loudly.

"WAHHH!"

There was a white flash, and Amaterasu was standing over Kokari, growling.

"Oww!"

"Stop crying!" Issun was red, "There's nothing I hate more than a crybaby! You're the one who left his dog in some dangerous ruins, so you have to do everything possible to go and save him!"

"B-B-But…" Kokari was interrupted by Amaterasu growl. He was surprised by the goddess' sudden aggressiveness.

"But nothing! Look, fishin' is about attitude! There's nothing you can't catch without right attitude! Fish, babes! All you need is attitude!"

"And fishing line," he pointed out.

"Well duh!" Issun said.

"But he lost all his…" he turned to see Kokari gazing at his fishing rod in shock, thin fishing line flowing from one end and ending in a sharp hook.

"See?" Issun said triumphantly, while Amaterasu gave a hint of a smile.

"Now all we need is bait. Bait and Attitude!"

* * *

 **Souji**

"You are telling the truth, young man?" Madame Fawn said seriously.

He nodded.

"I'm not lying."

Madame Fawn was quiet, before standing up and leaving the room. He supposed it was a lot to take in, his story. He turned to Mariko, only to see her staring at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I don't like liars," she said before he could open his mouth.

"I'm not lying," he said softly. Mariko was silent for a moment.

"Then you're insane," she snapped, before standing up and walking off. He watched her leave, tempted to follow, but stayed where he was. After a moment, he unsheathed the nodachi, looking at the blades shine.

"I see she stormed out."

He looked up to see Madame Fawn walk in with a cloth wrapped bundle.

"She's always had a temper," Madame Fawn sighed.

"How long have you known each other?" he asked.

They almost acted like a grandmother and granddaughter.

"A few days," Madame Fawn said, placing the bundle onto the floor.

"I've brought a couple of things for you both, though I don't know if they will be of any use."

From the bundle, she took out a jar of green past, a few slips of paper, a coin, an inky black stone, a small charm, and…

"Are those bones?" he asked.

Madame Fawn looked up.

"Yes. Sheep knuckles. I've told the girl how to read bones. She should be able to get some use from these."

Madame Fawn looked down and pointed at the various assortment of objects.

"This is some herbal medicine of my own making. These are some exorcism slips and vengeance slips, useful against demons. This Mermaid Coin, found at the edge of the water, is useless to you, but it may bring luck to you as should the Travelers Charm. And this stone right here is an almost infinite source of ink, for your small friend."

He regarded at the assortment of object.

"Thank you. You didn't have to give us this."

"No, I didn't," Madame Fawn agreed, "But I might as well give you this junk."

Madame Fawn locked eyes with him, and he straightened his back.

"Now, Seta-kun, I want you to take care of that girl, okay?"

He blinked.

"Uh, sure?" he said, not sure how to respond.

"She just needs people to help her in her quest," Madame Fawn continued, not heeding him, "So help her, alright?"

He nodded.

"I will," he said firmly.

Madame Fawn scanned him, before nodding.

"Now go on." He nodded, bowing, and started towards the exit.

"Wait!" He turned back.

"That'll be five thousand yen for the fortune."

* * *

Mariko was waiting for him outside the cave.

"Were you telling the truth?" she asked, without turning to look at him. He adjusted his rucksack.

"I was." Mariko was silent for a moment, before turning around.

"I guess we head to Tsuta Ruins then?"

"I guess we do," he said.

Mariko smiled, and he smiled back.

"We should probably find the others first," he pointed out.

Mariko nodded.

"I guess." They started to walk.

"So, how much did the old hag fine you?"

"Well, my wallet's empty."

* * *

 **Yu**

"C'mon kid, you got this!"

Kokari heaved on the rod, and a trout joined the growing pile of fish behind him. They had already caught a sweetfish, a killifish, a catfish, and a crab that was valiantly trying to get past Amaterasu back to the water.

"Alright, nice job kid!" Issun crowed.

Kokari didn't say anything, too focused on his fishing. He looked into the deep dark waters below.

"The water's really dark here," he remarked.

"That's because it's the Deep Abyss," Kokari said, looking intently into the water, "Legend says that at the bottom depths there's a huge fish that ate the moon's reflection."

"Bah, we don't need fairytales right now! We need to find that key!"

Amaterasu barked absentmindedly in affirmation, batting the angry crab around.

He looked down into the dark waters, and tried to scoff at the notion of a fish that ate the moon's reflection. You couldn't eat a reflection. But no matter how much he tried, he thought he could make out scales deep in the dark depths.

"Hoy there!"

He turned around to see Souji and Mariko walking towards them, his brother's hand raised high.

"You guys found us?" he asked.

Souji nodded.

"Yeah. It took some asking around. The villagers weren't exactly friendly," Souji turned towards Mariko, "Were they?"

Mariko made a non-comitial grunt.

"Not really."

Souji smiled and turned towards them.

"So, what are you doing?"

Issun jumped towards them.

"We're fishin to find the key to Tsuta Ruins!"

Souji tilted his head.

"It's a long story," he explained.

Souji seemed to consider this for a moment, before shrugging.

"Woah!"

They all turned to see Kokari struggling against something, digging his heels into the dirt.

"I…I got a big one!" Kokari grunted.

Issun jumped onto his head.

"C'mon kid, hang on!"

"I-I don't…think I can!"

There was a gigantic tug on the fishing rod, and Kokari almost lost his grip…Only for Souji to grab him.

"I got you," Souji said.

Kokari only looked confused for a second, before furrowing his brows, and focusing. Souji and Kokari fought with whatever was on the other end of the line., everyone watching intently.

"Alright, at the count of three, pull!" Issun yelled.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Amaterasu looking at the pond intently, tail moving slowly.

"Three. Two. One. Pull!"

Kokari and Souji pulled with all their might, and at the same time, Amaterasu's tail flicked to the side. There was a spray of water, and a large shadow flew over them, before a giant salmon fell onto the pile, sending the crab back into the water, among other things.

"Whoa! That's a big un!" Kokari exclaimed.

"No kidding," he muttered, watching as the salmon floundered around, seemingly…chocking on something?

The salmon flailed its head around, and spit out a shiny teardrop crystal, red and cream colored. Kokari dropped his fishing rod, rubbing his eyes in shock.

"T-That's the Ruins Key!" he said, a smiling breaking out on his face.

"Yes! It came right out o' that big ol' fish! Now I can save Ume!" Kokari seemed to be pumping himself up. "I'm going in all the way now! Nothin's gonna stop me!"

Amaterasu seemed to disagree.

"H-Hey!" Kokari said as Amaterasu casually grabbed the key, walking over to Souji and Marie.

"Heh heh! Nice job Amy! We can't let these kids get hurt on your watch, eh?" Issun said, jumping onto Amy's head. He frowned.

'Kids'?

Souji took the key from Amy's mouth, examining it.

"This is a key, huh?" Souji mused.

"Hey, are we going to those ruins or not?" Mariko asked, arms crossed.

Souji turned towards her, and nodded.

"I suppose we go now."

"Finally!"

"Wait, what about us?" he asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Souji turned towards him.

"Issun's right. We can't exactly take you two with us into a dangerous ruin."

"But Ume!"

"If the ruins are so dangerous, why are you going?"

"We can take care of ourselves," Souji said calmly, "And don't worry. We'll save…Whoever Ume is."

Issun started to jump impatiently.

"C'mon! Whadda we waiting for? Let's go!"

Souji nodded.

"Let's."

With that, the four of them ran into the undergrowth, leaving him and Kokari behind.

* * *

 **Souji**

"So, these are the ruins?"

He examined the large, ancient structure in front of them. Grey, cracked stone stood resolute, foliage growing over it. The doors, massive things without handle or anything, were firmly closed, the only weakness seemingly the indent that he supposed was the key.

"Looks like it," Issun said atop his shoulder, Amaterasu sitting next to them.

"Well, come on!"

He turned towards Mariko.

"Open the door!" she urged.

"You kids are going into the ruins?"

They turned around in surprise to see a man with a topknot, wearing a shockingly blue kimono, sitting under the shade of a tree while lying against a broken wall.

"…Who are you?" Mariko asked, seemingly annoyed. The man grinned.

"Why, I used to be a famous samurai, young lady. But now I've retired, and moved onto newer passions: Collecting demon parts!"

He blinked, remembering the cold blue fang in his rucksack.

"Demons parts?"

"Yup!" the man's eyes were shining, "There's nothing more beautiful that demon parts! The tarry bones, the indigo livers, the violet fangs! If you have any, please do give them to me. I'll make it worth your time."

He thought for a moment, before reaching for his rucksack.

"C'mon, let's go!" Mariko took his hand and started dragging him towards the doors of the ruins. He turned his head towards the demon part collector, before looking back at Mariko.

"But the man-"

"Forget about him. He probably doesn't have anything useful."

They stood in front of the keyhole, Mariko and Amaterasu looking up at him. He sighed, before taking out the key and placing it in the indent. The key fit snugly…And the doors slid open, creaking as they were forced open. Darkness met them past the door.

"Well this looks welcoming," he noted.

"It'll be fine," Issun dismissed.

At that moment, a huge roar echoed through the walls of the door, sinking into their bones. They were silent for a moment. Then Amaterasu barked, walking into the dark, and Mariko followed. He took a step, before turning back and looking at the emerald Agata Forest. And then he walked into the darkness of the ruins, the door closing behind him.

* * *

 **No Nac Mac Feegles were forced to cross-dress in the making of this story.**

 **Mariko is being impatient. And that might spell bad times in more than one way.**

 **Ah, Tsuta Ruins. While we didn't notice it on my first play through (Mostly because the game hadn't come out yet), but Tsuta Ruins reminds me of a dungeon from Skyward Sword. Which is just another parallel between Zelda and Okami.**

 **We was tempted to emulate the Soothsayer from Kung Fu Panda 2 with Madame Fawn, but we decided that Bone Reading was a more subtle art than Soothe-saying.**

 **And now, the first dungeon! Which means an increase in danger!**

 **How much?**

 **Well, the protagonists will be wishing for a Nurse Joy afterwards, we'll say that much. Until then, stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10: Web of Tsuta

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 and Okami don't belong to us. They belong to ATLUS and Capcom respectively.**

 **KaguTsumi: Well, Izanagi is a god. It could take a while...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Web of Tsuta**

 **Souji**

His first thought on the ruins were: Dark, green, and dangerous. As they entered the ruins, the heavy odor of decaying plants and earth hit them, intermingled with the smell of rotting fruit. Sunlight shine from a vast hole in the ceiling of the ruins, filtering through the leaves of enormous trees that seemed to have been the ones to punch the hole in the first place. The once grey stone of the ruins was now buried under thickets of ferns and carpets of moss, vines as thick as his body growing in and out of the walls, cobwebs weaved between them. Agata forest had slowly encroached into this stone building, and had won the age old battle between nature and civilization.

But unlike Agata forest, as soon as he entered the ruins, he had been put on edge. He wasn't sure what, but something about these ruins was decidedly dangerous. But for the life of him he couldn't tell why. Part of his suspicious was confirmed however, when they found the source of that fruity tang in the air. Much like Agata Forest, Tsuta Ruins was filled with water. However, the water that filled what he assumed was the central chamber of the ruins bore too much of a resemblance to purple kool-aid to be healthy. The smell of rotting fruit grew stronger as he walked up to the edge of the pool-really more of a small lake, and he watched as the purple liquid lapped the edges of the shore, taking careful note of all the brown, dead moss that crumbled in his hands.

"Is the water supposed to look like that?" he asked.

Amy walked up to him, sitting beside him and observing the water, before turning her attention to the center of the lake. He glanced up at the colossal misshapen statue rising out of the water, one hand raised towards the rood as if trying to escape.

"Hmm, looks like we gotta get to that statue! Time for some lily pads!"

Amy barked in affirmative, and a lily pad sprouted onto the surface of the water. Before promptly withering and bubbling, violently sinking into the murky depths.

"Or not," Issun said quickly.

He nodded, plucking and dropping a leaf, watching it dissolve.

"Note to self: Do not touch the death water," he agreed, before looking up.

"Where's Mariko?"

Issun and Amy looked up as well and noticed the conspicuous lack of Mariko.

"Huh? Where the heck did she get off too? These ruins could be dangerous!"

Try were dangerous. When they found her, Mariko was dodging a withered tree that was out for blood, trying to pummel her into a smear with its branches. She was still in one piece, but there were tears in her kimono, and a scratch along her arm. He unsheathed his nodachi, rushing at the tree with the intention of woodchips. The tree instead whipped its branches around, smacking into Mariko and sending her flying towards him. His eyes widened and he dropped the nodachi just in time to attempt to catch her. Attempt being the key word here. She crashed into him, knocking the wind out of him and sending them both rolling to the ground, Mariko landing on top of him. Which wasn't as nice as it sounded.

The tree whipped around violently, the leaves sursuring as if laughing. And then with an ugly pop, the tree sprouted a cannonball sized fruit, before launching it towards them. He pushed Mariko off him, and reached for his sword. His fingers found the hilt of his blade, and he swung. Much to his surprise, he heard a barely audiable 'slash' a when the sword connected with the fruit, and the fruit careened back towards the tree, slamming into the tree with an audiable crunch. The tree slumped forward, and a moment latter glowed, becoming healthy once more with green leaves and small red fruit. Amaterasu walked up to them, staring down and barking. He stood, up, and turned towards Mariko, who was brushing the dirt of her kimono.

"Why did you run off?" he asked.

Mariko turned towards him, frowning.

"You guys were taking too lo- "

"You can't just walk into some dangerous ruins by yourself, unless you're looking to get killed!"

Mariko's eyes were wide, and he took a deep breath.

"Sorry."

Mariko didn't say anything, and Issun spoke up.

"The kid's right, Mari. This place is probably filled with demons and stuff. Even if you are a babe, this place isn't safe."

He raised an eyebrow. What did being a babe have anything to do with anything? Amaterasu, seemingly unconcerned with their conversations, started to walk off. He began after her, and turned to a silent Mariko.

"Are you coming?"

"…Yeah."

* * *

"I'm not the only one who's noticed how big this place is, am I?" he asked, trying to climb the rock face blocking their path. The moss covering the stone didn't help him. Amy looked down on him, barking encouragement. He finally managed to climb up, and laid there for a moment as Amy pawed his belly, before looking down.

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

Mariko scowled.

"I'll be fine!"

A moment later, he jumped back down, and Mariko accepted his help silently, red faced. By the time they got up, Amy and Issun were nowhere to be seen. They were silent for a moment.

"So…This place is pretty big, isn't it?"

He blinked in surprise, and turned towards Mariko.

"I mean," she continued, "Look at the doors. They're like eight feet tall."

"…Yeah, I suppose so," he agreed, "It makes getting through here difficult, though."

"Yeah. A real pain," Mariko agreed. Another moment of silence.

"You said that the key to your past lied in these ruins?"

Mariko turned towards him.

"That's why you were trying to hurry, right?"

"…Yeah. That's right."

Mariko crossed her arms, but looked solemn instead of angry.

"I have no memories."

He blinked at the bluntness.

"I can only remember these past few days, and I have nothing. Nothing except for this…" Mariko took out something from the folds of her obi, and he examined it. It seemed to be made of bamboo…

" The old lady says that it's a comb," Mariko said, staring at the comb. He tilted his head, and reached out to grab the comb. His hand brushed up against Mariko's, and Mariko withdrew the comb.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Mariko said, putting the comb back.

"It's a comb, and it's apparently old, but that's all I know about it. And that doesn't tell me anything about myself," Mariko was staring at the ground, hugging herself,

"I just thought, maybe this place really does hold the key to my past." Mariko seemed melancholy. And he couldn't stand anyone who was melancholy.

"I'll help," he said suddenly. Mariko looked up at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"If the key to your past lies in these ruins, then I'll help you find them. I'm sure Amaterasu would help too."

Mariko looked at him, uncomprehendingly.

"Y-You're serious?"

He nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of joking."

Mariko silently looked away. "Don't make promises you can't keep…But thank you." He could see a smile, and he smiled as well. "Hey, you guys made it!" They both turned to see Amy walk up to them. "What's with the smiles?" Mariko immediately schooled her features, and he shook his head. "Nothing. Let's hope the rest of these ruins aren't as hard to traverse."

He looked at the rushing waterfall and roaring river of clean, non-death water, and then the multiple rock faces past it, before sighing and hopping onto lily pads to join Amy and Mariko.

* * *

 **Mariko**

"Hey, look! It's another one of these things!"

Beetle and Sunny ran up to the large stone sphere in the middle of the room, Sunny sniffing the ball inquisitively and Beetle buzzing about.

"One of what?" she asked as Souji knelt down to look at the ball, brushing cobwebs.

"It looks like a Sapling Orb," Beetle said.

Beetle had apparently noticed their clueless looks, because then he started to explain.

"Sapling Orbs hold a heck of a lot of natural power. But they only work in their proper places. This one ain't in its proper place though."

Sunny started to push the sphere, but no progress seemed to be made.

"And it's a lot heavier than it looks," Beetle muttered.

Sunny gave up pushing, panting.

"Looks like we aren't going to make much progress with this. Let's keep going!"

Sunny started to walk away, and she followed, only to notice Souji was still at the orb.

"Hey, are you coming or not?"

Souji raised a hand, still staring at the sphere. Before starting to push the sphere himself. At first, the stone wouldn't budge…And then slowly but surely it moved, inch by inch.

"Holy-! How are you moving that!?" Beetle yelled.

"With great difficulty…" Souji grunted.

She watched him push it at a snail's pace, red in the face, before sighing.

"Let's me help."

She walked up to him, and putting all her weight into it, pushed. The stone rolled about a foot. Souji looked at her in surprise.

"Well? Push!"

He nodded after a moment, and working together, they started to push once more. Sunny walked to their side, and the Beetle kept on yammering about impossible things.

"I really hope you're right about this being a Sapling Orb, Beetle," she grunted.

"Relax, I'm sure about i- Hey!"

She ignored the now red Beetle, and focused on pushing the ridiculously heavy ball. Whatever this thing was made of had no right to be this heavy! Souji suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" she snapped.

There was a roar, and Souji knocked her down to the ground the second time that day, the demon narrowly missing them. From the ground, she could see an ugly face leering at them, fangs drooling and claws outstretched as the petals on its back twitched. The demon roared, charging at them…And headlong into a tree. Sunny leapt onto the demon, snarling and clawing at the tough hide. The demon yowled, trying to buck the goddess off. Sunny held fast, and with a life of their own her necklace looped around its neck, strangling it. The ogre bucked and coughed, slowly chocked into unconsciousness. With a last pitiful wheeze, the demon fell to the ground, it's bud opening to reveal succulent fruit. Succulent fruit cut into half, and blossoms fell to the ground as Sunny padded towards them. She felt Souji sigh, resting against the stone orb. A sudden chime, and the orb was no longer stone but crystal. Slippery crystal that fell from beneath them, rolling fast and bouncing wildly against the walls, before coming to rest at its initial place. Sunny regarded the orb, before turning towards them and whining. Souji got off the floor, rubbing his head, taking one look at Sunny he sighed.

"Fine…"

* * *

"I can only hope that the next room won't be so difficult," Souji groaned.

Both she and Sunny had watched him try to push around the ball as slippery as an eel, Beetle yelling directions. It had taken the better part of ten minutes.

"Relax kid! I'm sure the next room won't be so bad!" Beetle said.

They opened the abnormally large doors, entering into a room filled with water and shallow islands, sunlight filtering from the ruined roof.

"See, what did I tell you?"

The room's peace was immediately shattered by a pair of bud ogres, like the one from before, swooped down towards them, their leaves spinning furiously. Beetle swore, and Sunny growled before jumping onto one of them, making it veer off course. And leaving the other one for them.

"Get back!" Souji said, unsheathing his sword as the ogre landed in front of them.

"And what, leave you to fight it alone? I can tell that you've held that blade for only a short time!" she refuted.

Souji gritted his teeth, but the time for words was over as the demon leapt, snarling. Souji yelled, striking the demon. She had to admit that his swordplay wasn't half-bad. But even a good swordsman could do nothing with a dull blade, and the nodachi barely cut the ogre's hide. The ogre roared, swiping at Souji with its claws. Souji was forced back, continuing to attack the ogre. The leafy hide was cut, but not pierced. Souji managed to get a lucky strike, slashing the ogre's weak face. Unfortunately, this enraged the demon, who pounced on him. Souji fell to the ground, the ogre falling on top of him. The demon's claws were blocked by the nodachi, and Souji grunted under the pressure. She herself watched the spectacle, frozen. What could she do!? Then she spotted Souji's bag in the corner of her vision.

" _A couple of exorcism and vengeance slips, though I don't know if they'll be of any use…"_

She grabbed the bag, and started to tear through it, before finding what she needed.

"Hang on!" she yelled, running towards the demon and placing the exorcism slip in the folds of its bud, tearing the top of it.

"Take this!"

The demon didn't have much time to react before the slip exploded, engulfing the three of them. She felt her skin burn, and when the world had color again, Souji and Sunny were looking at her in concern.

"What happened?" she asked, her vision swimming.

"You got caught up in that exorcism slip and fell unconscious," Souji said. There was a long gash across his cheek, drops of blood falling from it. She nodded to herself. Yes, that was indeed what had happened…

"What about the demon?"

"Gone, Mari! You gave it a heck of a beating!" the Beetle said, before looking at her intently.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"It's just that exorcism slips are only supposed to effect demons and spirits," Beetle said.

She scoffed.

"I'm neither of those things," she turned towards Souji, "Hey. It affected you too, right?"

Souji nodded.

"It felt weird. And I was dizzy for a moment."

"See!" she said smugly.

Beetle hummed.

"Still, it's a bit odd. Whadda ya think, furba- ".

Sunny was currently sniffing a log on the farthest island.

"Dammit furball, stop leaving us behind!"

Sunny ignored them, still sniffing, before looking up at the sky. For a moment, the sunlight shone bright, warm rays washing over her skin. And the log glowed as mushrooms with caps big enough to support people sprouted, spores flying everywhere. She sneezed.

"Geez, did you have to do that…" she muttered.

Souji stared at the mushrooms in something that she might've thought was wonder, but she couldn't tell. He also seemed to be ignoring his wound.

"Hey, you're bleeding."

Souji turned towards her, before brushing a hand against the gash and wincing. "It appears I am. Didn't notice."

"You must be a but dumb not to notice something like that."

Souji gave her a look, and she started to rummage through the rucksack the Old Hag had given her, bringing out a roll of bandages and the medicinal paste.

"Hold still," she said, unrolling the gauze.

Souji looked at the jar of green paste warily.

"That isn't going to sting, is it?"

"Yes, it will. Why do you ask?"

Souji was silent for a moment.

"I think I'll take my chances with Am-"

She grabbed him before he could leave. A moment later, Souji poked at the bandage over his face, wincing. Beetle jumped over to Sunny, who was also sneezing, silently looking at the mushrooms.

"…Nice one furball! This is our way forward!" Beetle turned towards them. "C'mon, you slowpokes! Let's get to climbing!"

* * *

 **Issun**

"How much further do you think it'll take to get to this Ume person?"

"How should I know?" Souji was silent.

"Well, I was hoping…"

"Saving this guy isn't the only thing we're here to do, remember? "Mari reminded them.

"Don't worry, I remember," Souji said.

He frowned.

"Well I don't. Fill me in here."

Mari and Souji glanced at each other.

"…I don't remember anything about my past," Mariko said.

He blinked, waiting for the punchline. Mariko had her arms crossed, and Souji had the same serious look.

"You're serious?"

"Madame Fawn said that the key to Mariko's past lies in these ruins," Souji added.

He thought for a moment. On one hand, the bone lady had told them this. On the other hand, the bone lady had told them this.

"Well, I don't trust the bone lady. But hey! If Mari's past is somewhere in these dusty ruins, then we'll definitely find them! Right furball?"

Amy barked in agreement. Mari was silent, but in the corners of his eyes, he could see the hint of a smile.

"After all, if it's some sort of heirloom or something, it'll probably be with all the treasure, heh heh heh!"

* * *

"This looks safe," Souji noted.

The room past the door was gigantic, with an equally gigantic waterfall Unfortunately, it was also mostly just bridge. A mossy bridge spanning over a yawning chasm, the spray from the waterfall causing a fine mist. Amaterasu looked down, and he peeked past her ears. Down below, the water churned violently. He gulped, before grinning weakly.

"Hey, all the other bridges in this place were fine! So this one should be too!"

Souji and Mari looked skeptical, but Amy was seemingly unbothered by the chasm, and started walking onto the bridge. After a moment, the two humans followed suit, walking into the room, making slow progress across the cracked stone. He shuddered for a moment. Amy might have been a god, but even she wouldn't be able to do anything if the bridge gave. At the very least, it looked like it would hold.

"Achoo!"

Mari's violent sneeze echoed across the room.

And a second later, so did her screams. He and Amy whirled around in time to see Mari slip off the bridge, Souji holding on to her hand and trying to find purchase on the slippery bridge.

"Hang on you two!"

Amy ran, claws scratching the stone. Souji grunted, and Mari looked up at him, wide eyed. The world seemed to slow down as Amaterasu muscle's tensed, before she leapt into the air. At the same time, Souji's grip slipped, and Mari fell. Souji lunged after her.

And fell too, Amaterasu's teeth barely brushing against his kimono. Amy yelped as she skid across the surface of the bridge herself, barely falling herself. He tumbled off Amy, embedding Denkomaru into the cracks of the bridge, and looked down into the chasm below.

For a moment, all he could see was churning rapids, and his heart plummeted. Then he caught a bob a grey hair, followed by white, and he exhaled. Amy gave a similar sigh.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Souji, pulling an unconscious Mari, looked up.

"You okay!?"

He couldn't hear anything over the roar of the waterfall.

"Well, just hang in there! Try to get to the entrance! We'll meet you there!"

The dot that was Souji was still fro a moment, before swimming towards the shore. He sighed and looked up at furball.

"Let's go quickly," he muttered. Amy barked, and he leapt onto her, before the both of them made their way across the bridge.

* * *

 **Mariko**

She woke up cold and wet.

"Ah, you're awake."

She looked up to see Souji sitting next to her. She sat up, shivering. They were on a small stretch of land, dark water lapping the shore and the roar of the waterfall distant.

"What-?"

"We fell of the bridge, remember?"

She nodded, shuddering.

"What about Sunny and Beetle?"

Souji raised an eyebrow.

"Amaterasu and Issun were still on the bridge." Souji rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I couldn't hear them, but I'm pretty sure Issun told us to hang on or something." She hugged herself, shivering.

"And are we going to do that?"

Souji shook his head.

"Not here, at the very least. Making our way to the entrance might be for the best."

She frowned.

"And what about my memories?"

Souji was silent for the moment.

"Well, nothing say we can't search for them on the way."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say that it was dangerous to go alone?"

Souji raised a finger.

"Technically, we aren't alone."

She narrowed her eyes, before sighing.

"…Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Souji turned away and coughed.

"Now, if you could please get dried…"

She blinked, and looked down. Her once cold flesh abruptly warmed, and the sound of a slap rang out across the room.

"Don'tcomeclosetomeyoucreep!"

* * *

 **Issun**

"Hey, furball?"

Amy barked.

"I'm not the only one who finds the lack of demons weird, right?"

Amy turned to look back at him.

"I mean, aside from that weird Blockhead, these 'dangerous' ruins don't seem that dangerous."

Amy tilted her head, growling.

"Whadda ya mean, not dangerous? I mean, yeah, we almost went splat, but…" Amy just huffed, and continued forward.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I could get used to this peace! ...But I have a feeling it ain't gonna last."

Amy didn't comment.

"And unless all the demons here decided to gun for the kid- not that I could blame them- then I gotta ask, where are they?"

This time Amy did comment.

"Huh? Don't make me laugh! Souji ain't my friend!"

Amy barked.

"I didn't just use his name!"

He had the feeling Amy was currently rolling her eyes at him.

"Look, maybe the kid isn't so bad, okay? But that doesn't mean we're friends!"

This time he knew Amy was rolling her eyes at him.

"Look-!" Both of them became quiet as they entered a room with three demon gates fouling up the air.

"Well," he began, as Amaterasu started to growl, "I guess that's where the demons are."

* * *

"Furball!"

Amy looked at him as she tried to rub the spores from her snout, sneezing.

"Take a look at these!"

He bounced towards the pool of the waterfall. And the barrels of poison spewing that foul liquid into the water.

"I think we found our water problem!"

He said as Amy padded forward, looking at the barrels with disdain.

"Well, we've gotta get rid of them somehow," he mused.

The barrels promptly shattered, sending pottery and poison everywhere.

"Well, that one way of handling that…" he muttered, unwrapping his cape from his body. Amy padded up to the still poisonous pool, whining.

"Hmm, this poison's pretty potent, huh? Looks like the water's gonna need a little help."

Amy needed no further encouragement, and placed a paw in the water. For a moment, nothing happened as the foul liquid stained Amy's pristine fur. And then her coat glowed, and the water exploded into crystal clear droplets. The rest of the river followed suit, black waterfall becoming white, and the river cleansing itself.

"Sweet! Now that the water's clear, it looks like a great place for a dip!" he cheered.

Amaterasu looked at him.

"I-I mean, that's what a playful dog like Ume would think!" he backpedaled. "Uh, I didn't forget why we came here! Did you?"

Amy just shook her head, smiling.

"Anyway, we better find that dog and Souji and Mari. And treasure, of course! Hehehe!"

* * *

 **Mariko**

"I wonder when Amaterasu and Issun will be back?"

She was currently sitting down, her back against a rock. Souji was pacing around, occasionally glancing around and swinging his sword. She made a noncommittal sound, brushing a spider off her sleeve. They had taken their sweet time on their way to the entrance. But every other path in these ruins was either caved in, blocked off, or just plain empty. They had found absolutely zero things that jogged her memory. Guess the old hag had been lying after all, she thought bitterly.

She looked up to see Souji staring at the statue again.

"What's so interesting?" she asked, if only to fill the silence of the room.

Souji started and looked back at her.

"Hmm?"

"That statue. You keep staring at it."

Souji shrugged his shoulders.

"Not something you see every day. A statue that big, inside some random ruins?"

She looked up at said giant statue. The figure seemed familiar.

"It's just an Arahabaki," she muttered.

Souji stared at her.

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said that that statue's just an Arahabaki."

"And how," Souji said carefully, "Do you know that?"

She opened her mouth to answer. And her throat closed as she tried to search her mind for how she knew that. For a moment, there was a glimmer of clarity in the fog of her memory, and she saw a golden clay statue. And behind that glimmer a myriad of distant memories. Then a bolt a pain jolted through her skull, and she bit the inside of her cheek, trying to cling on to the memories. Her grip slipped though, and her mind became foggy again.

"Dammit!" she screamed, smushing her head against her hands. A moment later, she could feel Souji hovering near her.

"Hey," he said gently, "You okay?"

She gave a bitter laugh.

"Am I okay?! I can't remember anything! I'm so close, but every time!".

Souji was silent.

She shuddered, and tasted blood. She heard a sigh, and she felt Souji sitting next to her.

"I can't speak from experience, but not knowing who you are must suck."

She didn't say anything.

"And this might sound pretentious, but even if you don't know who you are, you can still go on with your life."

She snapped towards Souji, violence on the tip of her tongue.

"But nobody said you can't find your old memories while making new ones."

She blinked, looking at Souji's face.

"Huh?"

"You can either try searching for your memories forever. You could otherwise try to create a new life. Or you could live your life while trying to remember. The way I see it, it isn't either or."

She just stared at him. Souji exhaled, and leaned his head against the rock.

"Then again, I wouldn't know. Maybe I'm just talking bullshit," he turned towards her, "But I do know that doing something is better than just sitting here, doing nothing."

She was silent for a moment, before wiping her eyes and nodding.

"…Yeah. Moping isn't going to solve anything."

She nodded again, and stood up.

"In fact, why am I sad!? I just remembered something! Which means more of my past could be here!"

"That's the spirit," Souji agreed, smiling.

"All we have to do is get to that statue!" she declared, and marched towards it.

Somebody grabbed her wrist, and she whirled around to see Souji holding her back.

"Perhaps we should wait for Amaterasu and Issun."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to doing something instead of nothing?"

"While your drive to do something is admirable, I'd rather not take a dip in the death water."

At that moment, the vile violet water in the lake glowed, before exploding, fine vapors of clear mist causing rainbows as the water became blue again. She shot a look at Souji.

"How about now?"

"Well, I can't give an excuse anymore."

* * *

 **?**

The faint sound of a biwa started to echo across the ruins. She waited a moment, making sure she heard correctly. And then she leapt off the waterfall, ignoring Issun's cries. She had no time to waste now.

* * *

 **Issun**

"Hey, furball, what's wrong?"

Amy had paused in thoroughly shaking the water off her pelt and was sniffing around the entrance of the huge statue in the entrance room. Amy looked at him, whining. He blinked.

"Wait, Souji and Mari passed through here?"

When they had entered the room, the neither Souji or Mari were anywhere in sight. At the very least Amy's new meant that they were alive, instead of well, you know…

Amy barked, before tilting her head and whining again. He frowned.

"Oh, uh. That might be a bit difficult then."

Because neither he or Amy could climb, which was apparently what Souji and Mari had done. Regardless of the fact that the surface of the statue was covered in vines and moss.

"So now what?" Amy was silent, before walking into the base of the statue. And in the base? A probably once pristine meadow in the hollowed out statue, now dead and dry. Of course for Amy, blooming the colorful flowers, growing the green grass, and clearing the water took not even a minute. As they stood in the center of the meadow, admiring their work, the vines around them curled and grew in Amy's presence, converging onto each other to form a bud. A bud that bloomed into a flower as succulent a pink as Sakura's cheeks. And a flower that floated off its vine and into the air with a 'pop'.

"Whoa, it's a Konohana Blossom!" he exclaimed. The soft light of the blossom washed over them, twinkling- Wait, twinkling?

They looked up to see familiar stars. "Wait, there's a constellation here too?!" Amy barked happily, and the light brightened as the missing stars appeared, washing the world into white.

* * *

The monkey-god trudged back towards them, wheezing and holding his cymbals. His brother's watched him worriedly as he made his way to the center in front of Amaterasu, and taking a deep breath. Sakigami and Hasugami glanced at each other, before placing their sho and shakuhachi to their mouths respectively. Tsutagami exhaled, before slamming his cymbals together with a loud crash.

"Ah *CRASH* Amaterasu *CRASH*Origin of *CRASH* and mother to *CRASH* I, Tsutagami, the last in the *CRASH* of Hanagami flora gods, have humbly *CRASH* for the last hundred *CRASH*. May the fresh *CRASH* bloom form your *CRASH* form. Bring new *CRASH* to the land that suffers under *CRASH*."

He and Amy shook their ringing ears as the Hanagami glowed and coalesced into an orb of power, falling into Amy. For a moment, her coat flared, and he was reminded that furball was the goddess of the land. Then the Celestial Plane faded back into the real world.

"That was Tsutagami, the third and final flora god! The god that can make vines and plants do his bidding!"

He searched his memory for a moment.

"One folktale said that he could use the vines to fly through the air. I wonder if it's truuuueee!"

Apparently it was, and as he screamed and Amy barked happily, the vines from the blossoms and walls grabbed them and flung them through the air and to the top of the statue.

* * *

"Whoa, furball, what now!"

After a nauseating vine trip, they had managed to enter the head of the enormous statue. And as soon as Amy's paws hit the ground, she went flying forward at breakneck speed.

"Slow down Amy! I can't hold on much-! ...Longer?"

Amy skidded to a stop, looking around the chamber and growling. Yellow bones, picked clean, were artfully strewn across the floor. Skulls stared at them with vacant gazes from their place in the walls. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, and the chill travelling down his back became downright frosty when he noticed the door in front of them was sealed with yellow webs.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" he whispered.

At that moment, the sound of a biwa echoed across the room, and for a moment, all he wanted to do was find who was playing it, to embrace her entirely…

He grabbed Denkomaru's blade, and the pain shocked him out of the haze.

"Dammit, this isn't good!" he swore.

Amaterasu snarled, and the Divine Retribution started to spin wildly, embers flaring as the Devout Beads glowed. In response, the webs started to burn, and he heard the sound of a thousand screams. A wave of tiny spiders fled from the web, rushing towards them in a dark swarm

. "Oh, I don't think so!"

He whipped an exorcism slip from his pack, jumping and gliding to the center of the swarm. Amy's snarls were intermingled with yips as the spiderlings started to reach her paws. He growled, and let go of the slip, dropping right towards the center of the swarm.

"Enjoy this!" he yelled, unsheathing Denkomaru and cutting the slip in half. The slip promptly exploded, and the spiders below him screamed. He landed in the middle of the dead spiderlings, and a moment latter Amy rushed past him. He leapt onto her, and they dashed forward, the door opening. A blast of moldy air hit them, intermixed with a smell he didn't want to know. He shuddered.

"Okay, furball, time to go in that deep, dark, room…" he took a deep breath, steeling himself, "Now, leap before we think!"

* * *

 **Souji**

He woke up with a full body ache, his eyes watering and his throat burning. And on trying to wipe the tears streaming down his face, he found that he couldn't move. Not for lack of trying, but every part of his body refused to move. He blinked away tears slowly, trying to swallow. It was dark. His eyes watered again, a dizzy spell hitting him. As it did, he became acutely aware of the cold hard stone lying on his face, and smooth cloth cutting the rest of his body. Another dizzy spell hit him, and resisted the urge to vomit.

"H-Hello?" he rasped into the dark.

Nobody came.

He tried to shake his head, forcing his body to move. A finger twitched. H-He had to find Mariko and get to Amaterasu-

The sound of a biwa washed over him, and he relaxed. Everything was fine. Somebody would come and get him eventually, if he waited. Besides, it was so comfortable here. All he had to do was wait, and she would come and save him from this uncomfortable pain. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

 **Issun**

"Furball, wait!"

Amy turned her head back, skidding through a golden gate to a halt.

"I know I said leap before we think, but maybe we should be careful with this situation," he urged, hand on Denkomaru's hilt. Amy gave a soft growl, but complied, padding softly through the dark halls, body close to the ground. A biwa's tune started to play, and he kept a firm grip on Denkomaru, the cut on his arm throbbing. The song became louder and louder, until the hallway opened up to a large, dark chamber. Amy walked closer to the edge of the drop, looking into the chamber. At first he couldn't see anything in the shadows. Then something moved. In the shadows of the cave, he made out a woman, hunched over and playing a biwa.

As his eyes landed on her, a wave of suggestion washed over him. He should go over and say hi, maybe ask for a date his mind whispered. He ignored the voice and prodded the cut in his arm, causing a stab of pain that broke the spell.

"That her?" he asked.

Amy nodded, growling. He scowled too. A joromungo, here of all places. He had heard about them before, but he didn't expect to see one. And something told him this joromungo wouldn't be friendly. The joromungo stopped playing the biwa suddenly, and started to chuckle raspily. The chuckling turned into laughter, and the joromungo stood up to her full height, walking over to something. He suddenly realized with a start who that something was, when the joromungo grabbed it, causing a grunt of pain.

Mari.

Amy moved closer to the edge.

The joromungo chuckled again, and started to speak.

"What luck, to finally awaken after so long," the joromungo clicked happily, "And not only that, but to have food walk right into my lair so soon! My children will feast on that dog!"

Dog?

"Do you think she means Ume?" he whispered.

Amy moved closer to the edge.

"And you!"

He couldn't tell from here, but it looked like the joromungo was caressing Mari, sighing in anticipation.

"Such beauty! I shall feast on your succulent liver, and regain my gorgeous form!"

Mari grunted in pain as the joromungo laughed maliciously.

He growled, but held Denkomaru still. Amy moved closer to the edge.

"And then the boy…" The joromungo's tone had taken on a wistfulness reserved only for young maidens, "After my dinner, I shall enjoy my desert fully~."

Okay, now that was just disgusting.

The joromungo started to laugh again. Amy moved off the edge. It took them a moment to realize this though, and when they did, the harsh reality of the world kicked in, and they fell to the ground below.

"Owowowo! Whadda ya do that for furball!?" he cried, getting up. Amy just looked at him in astonishment, lying on her back.

"Now look at what you've-"

Amy suddenly rolled to the side, grabbing him and jumping just in time to avoid a large blast of purple energy.

"-done…"

Amy stood forward, facing the joromungo and growling. And getting wolf slobber all over him in the process. "Let go of me, furball!" He leapt out of Amy's mouth, and watched the joromungo carefully.

He considered himself an aficionado of the womanly form. A conesiur of the supple curves and shapes that made a babe a babe. The thing in front of him was a perverse mockery of all of that. At first glance, the joromungo was a lovely woman, with long silky black hair, pale creamy skin, curves, elaborate kimono, the works. Then a second later, you saw the monster for what she was. What looked like long silky hair was frayed and brittle. Pale creamy skin was in actuality deathly blue. And the elaborate kimono she wore was stained with blood. Two human hand, ending in black claws, held an old biwa, and as his eyes trailed down, the kimono ended and the chitinous gold and black abdomen began, three pairs of sharp spidery legs embedded into the ground. And behind the joromungo, he could see Mariko inside a cocoon, emptily staring out into space.

"What's this?" the joromungo rasped. "Another little mutt, wandering into my domain? Poking your nose into other people's business will get you killed, you know. Say your last words!"

The joromungo stomped forward, sharp legs clicking against the stone, and licked her lips with a long red tongue. Her eyes were hidden by her hair, but he could feel all of them on them. Along with a few others, he thought, glancing at the shadows. The joromungo gave another raspy chuckle, moving closer. Amy…Furball just yawned, before grumbling a bit.

The joromungo jerked back as if it had been slapped.

"How dare you!" she screamed, and bloodstained mandibles tore out of her mouth, clicking furiously.

"Insolent bitch!"

He leapt onto Amy, fuming. "Oi! If anyone's a bitch here, it's you!"

The joromungo opened it's mouth.

"Oh, the beast talks?"

"Yeah, and it's pretty pissed off at you! In fact, it's so pissed off that we're going to end you!...Unless you let go off your prisoners!"

"Never!" the joromungo hissed.

He shrugged and Amaterasu snarled.

"Your choice! It's time for some divine retribution!"

* * *

 **As Chuggaaconroy said, Ball Pushing Physics.**

 **Yeah, so Souji and Mariko are in what is called a bit of a pickle. Will they escape with their lives? Probably.**

 **The rest of this Authors Note is about Joromungo's, and thus can be skipped.**

 **Joromungo's, translated into 'Binding Bride' or 'Whore Spider', are Yokai of the arachnid persuasion. When a spider reached 400 years, they were said to gain magical powers, and usually took the form of beautiful young woman (Usually Oiran disguised as Geisha, or young women with a bundled up baby. The baby was usually the joromungo's egg sac), seducing men and then consuming them. The joromungo were part succubus, part siren in disposition. They used their biwa to attract men, and when they caught the man in question, they minded him with unbreakable silk and injected them with venom that would paralyze and atrophy, so the man could be consumed at her or her children's leisure. And while the joromungo seduced, the legends don't say whether or not they, uh, enjoy their meal fully. So we discussed whether the Spider Queen should be written as she was in the game, as a nymphomatic succubus, or something like Juri Han from Street Fighter. In the end, we decided. And while joromungo were usually malevolent, they could also be benevolent(such as in the legend of Joren Falls and** **Kashikobuchi)** **, just like other yokai, like the kitsune. We toned down the Spider Queen's size from ginormous to merely kinda big, in order to remain more true to the joromungo myth.**

 **Related yokai are the spider-tiger Tsuchigomo. The real life spider the joromungo could've been based on is Japan's native Nephila clavata.**

 **Tune in next time for: Boss Battle! Versus the Binding Bride!**


	11. Chapter 11: Binding Queen

**Disclaimer: Neither Okami nor Persona 4 belong to us. They belong to Capcom and Atlus respectively.**

 **Scholar of the Dream: I have answered your question.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Binding Queen**

 **Issun**

"Grah!"

"Move furball, move!"

Amy dodged quickly to the side, and the biwa shattered the stone beside her. Amy turned her head back and snarled. He put his hands up.

"Fine, I'll be quiet!"

Amy growled, only for the joromungo's scream to catch her attention. If the joromungo could've been considered remotely beautiful before, then she sure as hell wasn't now. Her mouth had split from ear to ear, fangs clicking furiously and dripping purple venom everywhere. Her arms had lengthened and snapped in different places, fingers ending in claws. Her hair was mussed everywhere, revealing eight red eyes glaring at them.

The joromungo screamed again, and rushed towards them, spindly limbs moving in unnatural ways, mouth wide open.

"Furball!"

Amy tensed, and the joromungo leapt, all eight limbs ready to pierce them. The joromungo's laughter turned into wails of pain as she hit Divine Retribution straight on, divine fire washing over her. Amy immediately caught the joromungo in her grasp, her reflector and rosary ensnaring the spider.

"Heh, give her a taste of her own medicine furball!"

Amy snarled, and the joromungo's screamed as light cocooned her. Amy tugged on her rosary, and the cocoon went flying, slamming into the ground. The cocoon shattered, leaving the joromungo lying broken on the ground, some of her limbs twisted so much that she could no longer move them.

"Ughh…"

Amy's ear's perked up, and she rushed towards Mari, who was still ensnared in a yellow cocoon. He leapt off Amy and unsheathed Denkomaru.

"Alright, time to free her!"

He slashed…And Denkomaru sank into the silk, firmly stuck.

"Ah, c'mon!" he groaned, trying to pull it out.

Amy sighed, and swished her tail. There was a faint slashing sound, and the cocoon threads snapped apart, one of them slapping him in the face. Amy walked over to Mari and started to lick her face, whining.

"What was that for furball!" he yelled, jumping up to her. Amy ignored him, and stared at Mari for a moment. He glanced at the girl. The ugly purple bruises contrasted with her pallid, clammy skin.

"Is she okay?"

Amy remained silent.

"Hey, furball!"

Amy barked irritably, and placed her snout against Mari's moderate chest. A moment later, Amy's started to glow, and he felt a soothing warmth. Mari's face went from troubled to peaceful, and her skin regained its color, bruises fading. Amy wagged her tail happily, lifting her head.

"Nice one furball!"

He turned to look at a corner in the darkness, where he could just make out two bundles.

"Time to get the rest of the deadweight too!" Amy barked, walking across the room…And suddenly tensing.

"Furba-?"

Amy's lips curled back to reveal razor sharp fangs, and she _roared_. The sound echoed across the room, shaking his bones, and for a moment he felt very small against the goddess next to him. Her roar echoed for a moment, fading away.

 **"GODDESS…!** "

He shuddered violently. The voice was a veritable pressure, reverberating and pounding against his ears. It was a dark voice, a literal taint on the air and the room darkened more and more as it echoed until only Amy illuminated it. There was only one thing that could have a voice like that.

"O-Orochi!?" he absolutely didn't squeak. " **INSOLENT BUG…! YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS LORD OROCHI….!** " The room became darker and darker, until he couldn't see anything anymore. And then he was blinded as the torches flared with crimson fire, flooding the room with blood red light. He blinked, and Amy gave another roar. Above the twisted form of the joromungo, a large sinuous shadow loomed. Featureless though the shadow was, he could still feel the malevolence in its empty gaze. The shadow opened its maw, revealing a cavernous maw, and roared in return. The roar shook the entire room, deafening him, and the floor and walls cracked, stone falling from the ceiling.

He sat there, paralyzed. This was what they were supposed to fight? Impossible! The shadow of Orochi roared again, and lunged towards them. Amy tensed underneath him…Before relaxing and sitting down peacefully.

"Furball!" he screamed. The shadow rushed straight towards them…And dissolved as Amy shone with the power of the sun. The room was thrown into perfect clarity for a moment- The joromungo's half burnt body, Souji hanging upside down from a cocoon, a smaller bundle next to him, Mari lying down on the stone, cut silk lying around her, streams of water flowing from the walls and konohana blossoms hovering around the room. And Amaterasu, a mane of fire around her neck, her coat brighter than any mortal white, and her marking's redder than fire and blood. In that brief moment, though he'd never admit it later, he gained more respect for furball then he ever thought possible.

All that respect was immediately squandered when Amy gave a great big yawn, and stated to scratch herself.

"Dammit furball, pay attention here!" he snapped.

Amy looked up at him with bored eyes.

" **GODDESS...!** " The room darkened once more, and the shadow coiled around the joromungo. Amy snarled. " **TIME HAS MADE YOU WEAK GODDESS…! TOO WEAK…!** " The shadow looked down at the body, and he suddenly got a sinking feeling. " **THIS SERVANT HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT USELESS…!** **HOWEVER…** "

"Furball, I got a bad feelin- "

The shadow fell into the joromungo, coiling around her. The air grew cold, their breath misting. And the shadow's exploded, extinguishing all the torches. The darkness was silent.

"Furball?" he began cautiously. The ground shook eight times, and above him he could make out eight beady red eyes. " **SEE TO IT THAT YOU DO NOT FAIL THIS TIME…!** " Orochi's voice slithered away. The room filled with laughter, and Amy leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding being impaled.

"Yes," the Spider Queen said throatily, "My master!"

* * *

 _Thou… I…I Art…Now… Time…Open…Summon… Within_

* * *

"Die!"

"Furball!"

Amy leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being squashed like a bug by a giant clawed hand. Amy let out another snarl, looking at him sharply.

"Furball!" he screamed.

Amy's ears perked up, and she looked up just in time to see another clawed hand rush towards her. This time she wasn't fast enough, and Amy went flying with a sharp whine, rolling over the stone. He leapt to his feet and made his way towards her.

"Furball! C'mon, get up!" he urged her.

Amy got up shakily, a long gash staining her flank, and looked at him. They both flinched as two hands slammed into the ground next to them, shattering stone. He looked up to see the monster that the joromungo had become.

All traces of personhood had been torn away, leaving a savage demon in its place. She towered over them, standing atop eight spindly legs that each ended in a sharp clawed hand. Eight red eyes glared at them from the Spider Queen's armored abdomen. Chiton grew in patches over her entire body, cutting into skin and flesh and her kimono had been torn open, revealing things that were better appreciated on actual babes. The Spider Queen's eyeless face looked down at them, fangs clicking furiously.

"You cannot run! My master has given me more than enough power to get rid of you, little bitch!"

He leapt on top of Amy's head, whipping out Denkomaru.

"In your dreams! I don't know if your master told you, but this here is Okami Amaterasu, and she's more than strong enough to squish you!"

Amy looked up at him in alarm.

The Spider Queen gave pause for a moment, swaying in place as her eyes glanced around wildly. Then she gave high pitched clicky giggles, shaking.

"Really? Well, today is my lucky day!" the Spider Queen opened her mouth wide, fangs dripping venom, "Don't worry little Goddess! I shall send you back to where you came from!" A purple light shone from the back of the Spider Queen's throat, and her venom started to clot and thicken.

"Furball?" he asked loudly. Amy shook her head, growling, and the Spider Queen threw her head back, launching a stream of purple webbing towards them. Amy juked to the side, and the webs hit the ground, the rock starting to steam. The Spider Queen continued to spew forth web, and Amy ran, weaving through her legs. The sounds of vomiting stopped suddenly, and a chill ran up his spine.

"Furball!" he screamed. Amy's ears perked up, and she juked to the side again, narrowly avoiding the Spider Queen's fist. The second one rushed towards them, and he froze for a moment. And suddenly thy were at the other side of the room, behind the Spider Queen. He gaped at Amy for a moment, before see the vine uncurling from her body, leading back to the konohana blossom.

"Nice one, furball!" Amy barked, tail wagging. They were interrupted when the Spider Queen screamed, leaping into the air and rushing towards them with the unnatural grace all spiders had. Amy gave an answering snarl, Divine Retribution and Devout Beads flaring with light. The Spider Queen recoiled, eyes wincing. There was a loud slash, and one of her legs bent, sending the Spider falling to the ground.

And Amy was on her in a second, leaping onto her back and striking out with everything she had. Fangs, claws, divine instruments. The Spider Queen screamed, black ichor flowing, and bucked about. In response, Amy looped the Devout Beads around the Spider's neck. The rosary burned skin on contact, and the Spider Queen's screams became shriller. Her arms scrambled at the beads, trying to rip them off. Amy snarled, and a cherry bomb appeared underneath her. With a cheerful boom, the bomb sent the Spider Queen to the ground once more, limbs scrambling for purchase. Amy snarled, burying Divine Retribution into the Spider Queen's back. The Spider Queen threw her head back and let out a scream so high pitched, he doubted a human could hear it. But he and Amy could, and he resisted the urge to clamp his hands over his ear. Amy whined, ear's down low on her head. The Spider Queen continued to scream. And then she leapt into the air, and the ceiling rushed to meet them.

"Furball!" he yelled. Amy yelped, and leapt before they could be smeared against the roof. Unfortunately…

"Furball, watch out!" Amy twisted in the air just in time to see the Spider Queen's hand reaching out, snatching her as he fell to the ground.

"Amy!"

* * *

 _Thou Art I…And I Am Thou…Now Is The Time…Open Your Eyes, And Summon Forth What is Within!_

* * *

"Per…So…Na…!"

* * *

He was falling to his death. He had fallen from great heights before. But now there was nothing but hard stone below him. He noted absently that he could still see Amy glow, fighting as the Spider Queen held her. He continued to fall. He started to panic, flailing around. H-He couldn't die yet! He still had so much to do! So much more treasure to get! So many babes to ogle! So many things to paint. He started in shock, and spun Denkomaru towards it's brush end. "C'mon…" he muttered, concentrating.

"C'mon…!"

For a moment, the world froze, colors fading to yellow and black.

"Yes!"

The world stuttered.

"No!" The Celestial Brush started to fade, and he hurried. It was sloppy brushwork, but he had no time to be neat. The ink ran from the konohana blossom to his hand, green.

"Please…" he prayed.

He let go of the Celestial Brush.

Vine failed.

"Dammit!" he screamed. The ground rushed towards him, and he closed his eyes. Looks like he wouldn't be able to prove the old man wrong…

…

"You can open your eyes now."

The voice was deep and rumbly. He opened his eyes. And gaped.

"Souji?!"

Souji's face was above him, calm. His kimono was torn, his hand scratched, and his forehead bruised. But he was standing up straight, a perfect picture of calm. Souji seemed to be doing well for someone who was supposed to be spider lunch.

If he was Souji. The face lacked the small grin Souji usually had, and his eyes were dull. They were yellow too, but that was obvious.

He sunk Denkomaru into the palm holding him. Souji jerked back, and he fell to the ground with an oof. He immediately leapt to his feet, glaring at the thing holding Souji face.

"Alright, whatever demon you are, I want you to let go of Souji's face now!"

The thing wearing Souji's face looked up from its now bleeding hand, and looked at him in faint confusion.

"Issun? What is the meaning of this? Why would you stab me?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Hm! You can't fool me! Now, let go of him, before I make you!"

The thing narrowed its eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You are being extra annoying, bouncy pants. What must I do to prove to you that I am Souji?"

He hesitated again.

"Why are we in these ruins?"

"To find someone named Ume," the thing said immediately, "…And to help Marie find her past."

He was silent for a moment. Then he sighed.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that."

He jumped towards Souji, who offered him a hand.

"So," he began," what's with the voice and eyes?"

Souji hesitated.

"When I said I was Souji…I was mostly telling the truth."

He tensed.

"What do you mean, "mostly"?"

"I mean that I am Souji…But I am also someone else."

"Who?"

Souji(?) opened his mouth, only to catch sight of the unconscious Mari.

"Hello?"

Souji(?) ignored him, and walked up to Mari.

"Hey!"

Souji(?) knelt down, and stared at Mari. He was about to yell at him again, only to catch Souji's(?) eye. There was…wistfulness. And fear. He blinked in confusion. What the hell?

They were interrupted by a goddess falling from above with a yelp.

"Amy!"

He leapt towards Amy, who looked worse for the wear. Her white coat was stained pink, and she had an obvious limp. Worse still, neither of her divine instruments were in sight.

"Furball, what happened?"

Amy rolled her eyes and gave a tired bark.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Tell me at least you won?"

There was an unearthly shriek, and the Spider Queen smashed into the ground, limbs flailing. She was badly burned, and several of her limbs were bent and cut. The Devout Beads were still looped around her neck, and Divine Retribution was holding up to its name by imbedding itself in the only place that those arms could never reach. But the Spider Queen was still alive. Alive, kicking, and very, very angry.

He swore.

"Dammit! What's it going to take to kill this thing!?"

The Spider Queen managed to grab the rosary, ripping it off her neck.

"Uh oh."

The Spider's eyes caught sight of them, and she screamed in rage, getting up to her feet and rushing towards them.

"Furball!"

Amy got up to her feet, but it was obvious that fighting right now would be nothing but suicide. He gritted his teeth.

"Dammit, now what-!"

Souji(?) stepped in front of them, right in the path of the Spider Queen.

"You shall not pass!" Souji(?) yelled.

The Spider Queen screamed, opening her mouth wide, a stream of web spewing forth.

"Souji, get out of the way!"

The web hissed towards them. And Souji's hair stood on edge as he lifted his nodachi up, sparks flying across its blade.

"Zio!"

The air smelled sharp, and a bolt of lightning sparked to life between the nodachi and the web, blinding and deafening him. The Spider Queen shrieked, flailing as the lighting flowed through the web and into her. Souji(!?) didn't waste any time, bringing his palm forward.

"Tarukaja!"

Souji started to glow red, and rushed towards the paralyzed Queen. He and Amy just gaped at him. The nodachi started to spark again, glowing with soft red light as Souji(!?) brought the blade up.

"Raikouzan!"

Souji(!?) brought the blade down, lighting arcing. The blade sank into the Spider Queen, and she spasmed, her mouth in a silent scream. Souji(!) gave an answering scream. Until the Spider Queen slammed him into the ground, grabbing his unconscious body.

"Insolent little mortal! I shall kill you! Kill and eat and viola-!"

The Spider Queen was abruptly cut off as a vine looped around her neck, strangling her. In the shadows of the room, plants grew wildly from the cracks in the stone, ensnaring themselves around the Spider Queen. He felt a niggling presence, and focused his will, using the Celestial Brush. He immediately broke out of it, rubbing his eyes. But the outlines of the Hanagami Trio still burned themselves into his retina, playing their heart out. The Spider Queen thrashed around, trying the destroy the encroaching flora.

"Souji's still in her hand!"

Souji was indeed doing his best ragdoll impersonation in the Spider Queen's claws.

"We gotta save him!"

Amy barked in agreement, and took a step forward, before tossing her head back and snarling. The Devout Beads and Divine Retribution leapt into the air, rushing towards them. But in the dark of the room, something else answered. A disk of light snarled through the air, rushing towards them. Amy lifted her head proudly, and the disk of snarling light reached them before the other divine instruments. Amy opened her mouth, and caught the reflector.

"A divine instrument, here of all place?!" he asked.

Amy gave a muffled bark, the reflector in her mouth giving quiet growls, before tossing the divine instrument onto her back as the other instruments reached them. Amy gave a smug grin, her marking faintly glowing, and stared out at towards the Spider Queen, still struggling. Amy growled, the new reflector spinning as she did. And then she unleashed a snarl, and the instrument snarled with her, ferocious in volume. He could only faintly feel what happened next, but the aftermath was loud barks erupting from the reflector, and the arm holding Souji being torn apart and falling to the floor.

The Spider Queen screamed-And then started to shriek as Amy did whatever she did again, this time her eyes exploding in a gory mess.

"Spirits above…" he whispered as the Spider Queen fell to the floor, writhing and screaming herself hoarse. The vines quivered, before erupting and wrapping themselves around her, stifling her screams. The vines curled and curled, until only the head of the Queen remained, screaming in blind agony. And then the vines coiled over her head, wrapping her in a cocoon of green that writhed for a moment. Before stopping. He whistled.

"Holy Yomi, Amy! That was amazing!"

Amy huffed, looking at the Queen's cocoon solemnly. The cocoon glowed, and uncurled, like a bud. And from the bud blossomed an enormous konohana blossom, illuminating the entire room with soft pink light. He leapt on top of Amy, who gave him a tired grin.

"Well Furball, it took a while, but we did it! We found the dog, saved the girl, and the guy!"

Souji groaned from where he laid at the base of the blossom, sitting up. He looked around blearily for a moment, before vomiting and falling unconscious once more.

"I think this deserves a good victory howl!"

Amy wagged her tail, and threw her head back, unleashing a howl that shook the dust from the floor, shining the light of the sun down onto everything.

"Alright! Now, time to make sure Souji's alive!"

* * *

 **Spoiler, he's still alive.**

 **A short chapter today, but it's a boss battle from a boss who wasn't that difficult to begin with. Especially not as difficult as in the chapter.**

 **Amy's battered but not beaten, Marie slept through the entire thing. And Souji's had better days. Unfortunately, there are no Nurse Joy's to be seen.**

 **The Spider Queen in the original game was part spider monster, part flower. So I decided to reflect on that design (and death) with her ultimate fate(and death).**

 **For those that haven't played Persona Q, Raikouzan is a physical electric spell.**

 **Tune in next time for...Yasoinaba?**


	12. Chapter 12:Welcome to

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 and Okami do not belong to us. They belong to ATLUS and Clover respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Welcome to…**

Mariko entered the hut slowly, holding another jug of water in her arms.

"Is he awake?" she asked. The Old Hag looked up at her.

"Ah, you're back. Did you get the spring water?"

She adjusted the jog firmly, nodding.

"Duh. Is he awake?"

The Hag took a breath of her pipe slowly, something that she knew the Hag was doing to irritate her.

"Such impatience. Though tis to be expected from one so young," the Hag said. She rolled her eyes.

"Y'know what? Forget it. I'll go check myself."

Before the Hag could speak up, she stormed off. Carefully though. She didn't want to trudge all the way back to the spring for some more water. Making her way into the hallway, she awkwardly opened the shogi with her foot. Yu looked up at the sound. She adjusted the jug self-conciously, looking down at Souji.

"He hasn't woken up yet, has he?"

Yu looked down, not meeting her guilty eyes.

"No, he hasn't…"

She pursed her lips tight, not sure what to say. She wasn't good with kids, but apparently demons were since the Red Imp started to pat Yu's back with a hairy paw. Mariko still wasn't sure about letting the Imp near any of them, but Yu told her that the Imp had helped drag them out of the ruins and into the hut. As she stared thoughtfully at the Imp, she saw a pair of red eyes glaring at her, hiding behind Yu. She glared as well, and a moment later they disappeared. She sighed and placed the jug onto the floor, next to Souji's unconscious form.

Souji hadn't woken up since they had left the ruins. At first he had ran a high fever, and although it had subsided, he still hadn't woken. Ugly bruises colored his pale flesh, and long red scars marred it, the most prominent of which were two puncture wounds. He just laid there on there on the futon, silent as a grave. She knelt and replaced the cloth on his forehead, placing another wet cloth on it. His skin was warm and clammy. Which was much better than cold and waxy. She shuddered and forced the thought out of her head, standing up and walking towards the shogi.

"Where are you going?" Yu asked. She paused for a moment.

"I'm going to do something," she finally said.

"There's got to be something we can do!" she yelled, glaring at the Hag.

"For now, we can only give him medicine and the spring water," the Hag said calmly.

"What's so great about this crummy spring water anyway!?"

"The water from Hitoshi Spring has many special properties. As long as we feed the boy water from the spring, his recovery should speed up," the Hag looked at her with one eye.

"You seem to care an awful lot."

She blinked and felt her face heat up.

"W-Why shouldn't I!? I'm just trying to keep the idiot alive!" she retorted.

"It's alright," the Hag said placatingly, taking another smoke from her pipe, "Young girls like you are supposed to be tripping over their feet, falling in love with dashing young men." Her face heated up even more.

"FirstofallI'mnotsomestupidgirlmakingmooneyesatsomeguy!"

She breathed heavily and the Hag raised an eyebrow.

"You'll need to slow down child," the Hag said plainly.

She tried to calm herself.

"L-Look, I'm just trying to help him."

"And why's that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do?"

Even to her own ears, it sounded like a question, a pitiful attempt to deflect. The Hag stared at her for a moment.

"Girl, let me tell you something."

She waited, but the Hag took a moment to smoke her pipe.

"It's a good thing that you want to help a random stranger. But it's better to speak the truth, and if not to others, then at least to yourself."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I want to help him…Because he promised to help me."

"Ah. Ensuring that you get what you want."

"No!"

"I was kidding."

She fumed for a bit while the Hag looked into thin air.

"Grab another jug of spring water," the Hag said.

She scowled.

"How much do we need?"

"This should be enough. He'll wake up today," the Hag said firmly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a prediction?" The Hag said nothing, staring at her. She sighed and grabbed another jug.

"I hope this works, old hag."

"It will."

* * *

Sunny was waiting for her outside the Hag's hut and Marie paused. Ever since they had returned from the ruins, Sunny had ran off into the forest and hadn't returned since. Sometimes, she had seen a flash of white while going to and from the spring, the hut, and the village. But whenever she had tried to go towards it, it disappeared. As soon as she saw the white wolf, she narrowed her eyes and stormed towards her.

"Hey, Mari-chan! How's it goi-"

"Where in Yomi were you two?!" Sunny flinched back, and the Beetle's next words sounded nervous.

"Uh, you seem pretty mad-"

"Mad!? You two just straight up left us when we needed you! Souji's hasn't woken up since we fought that joromungo, and what have you been doing!"

She spluttered for a moment, before glaring at Sunny.

"Some goddess you are."

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down there babe-"

"Stop calling me that!"

Before she could say anything else, Sunny growled, staring straight at her. She stared back and refused to back down. Even in the face of an Okami.

Sunny stopped growling, tilting her head and looking at her with unreadable black eyes. Before barking.

"Are you sure, furball?"

Sunny barked again.

"Well, alright."

"Hey, I'm still here-!"

Sunny lunged towards her, throwing her into the air. There was a brief moment of stunned weightlessness, and then she fell onto soft fur hiding strong muscles. She unconsciously gripped tufts of fur- And then she was hanging on for dear life as the forest blurred around her, the wind whipping her hair. Sunny's loped easily, running over treacherous roots and vines, jumping over wide rivers using lily pads. She wasn't even sure if her paws were touching the ground.

"Look, whatever you do, don't let go!"

She looked through blurred vision to see Issun standing in front of her. Specifically, her chest. She fumed for a moment, raising a hand to slap the Beetle. Sunny immediately leapt through the air, soaring across a waterfall. Sunny landed on the opposite shore, and she glared down at Issun while keeping both arms firmly looped around Sunny's neck.

"Told you not to let go."

"Where the heck are you taking me?!"

"Well, you asked us what we were doing, right? Take a look around you."

"What do you mean-"

But then she saw. She couldn't remember much of anything. But in what precious little memories she had, Agata Forest never had looked so…Pristine. Verdant trees grew to the sky, blooming flowers painting color amongst the leaves. The sun shone brightly in a clear sky, warming the land below. Birdsong rang out in a symphony, and as Sunny leapt over another stream she saw flashes of silver as fish swam. Sunny hit the ground running again, though this time amidst a family of deer that scattered, running side by side with the white wolf for a moment before Sunny left the buck eating her dust.

"It's all so…"

"Peaceful? This is Amy's job babe. Shielding the land and exorcising it of evil."

She blinked.

"I can't sense any demons."

"Yeah, well that's what took us a bit. Turns out the Spider Queen had a lot of minions imprisoned with her."

"Spider Queen?"

"The joromungo."

Issun's glow dulled for a moment.

"It took as a long time to find her escaped spiderlings…"

She suddenly remembered Madame Fawn making medicine for Souji, telling her about two missing villagers. Her stomach felt queasy.

"You found them though, right?"

"Oh, definitely! Do you thing this forest would be so calm if we hadn't?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Okay, I guess you were busy. But that still doesn't explain where you're taking me!"

"Hehehe! You'll see soon!" Sunny dashed behind a waterfall, the roar deafening her ears and the spray chilling her to the bone. And then they were running through a winding cave, a breeze carrying the scent of cherry blossoms on it.

"Don't you worry babe, we're going to get Souji up and running in no time!"

* * *

"No matter how long you play, I never grow tired of it."

He paused, lifting his mouth from Pillowtalk and grinning at Sakuya.

"Ah, mon belle fleur. You flatter me so much."

Sakuya snorted, and pushed him away.

"I said I could listen to your music forever. I said nothing about your voice."

"Ah, you wound me! La belle dame sans merci, you are much too harsh!"

Sakuya giggled.

"Then perhaps you should go back to your mistress, my samurai. Perhaps she can warm your heart!"

"…"

Suddenly he didn't feel like playing music.

"Waka…? What's-" Sakuya gasped, "-Oh, I-I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, mon petit princesse!"

He smiled.

"See?"

"…Waka? Why don't you-?"

"I can't."

He and Sakuya stared at each other for a moment. Sakuya frowned, opening her mouth. Before suddenly freezing.

"What is it?"

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Tu ne mens pas, si'l vous plait."

"Er…"

There was a harsh caw, and a white crow flew into the cave. An ugly scar covered an eye, and the crow was puffing an enormous pipe. But it's rough appearance could not cover the intricate black tatoo's.

Yatagatsuru hovered in the air, flapping heavily to balance his three legs.

"Ah, just thought I'd warn you that Mother Amaterasu is heading this way," the crow said gruffly.

He and Sakuya stood there for a moment, frozen. And then Sakuya suddenly pushed him into her branches.

"Hide, hide now!" He didn't say anything, too surprised, and Sakuya's branches curled around him and pulled him into the thicket of the Guardian Sapling. He could only smell cherry blossoms at first. But then the familiar smell of a warm day hit him, and a moment later Okami Amaterasu rushed into the chamber.

* * *

She fell off Sunny's back with an oof, lying there for a moment. At least the grass in this cave was soft…Wait. Grass? She stood up dizzily, Sunny supporting her. The room was surprisingly bright for a cave. Then she noticed the enormous cherry tree in the middle of the chamber. The cherry tree dominated the room, healthy even though there was absolutely no hint of sunlight. The cherry tree was so healthy in fact that it glowed. It let out a soft light that illuminated the soft blanket of grass growing from the ground, the small flowers wet with dew from the shallow ring of water encircling the tree. But she knew it wasn't any tree. This was-

"A Guardian Sapling?"

Sunny sat down next to her.

"Yup, this here is a genuine Konohana Guardian!" Beetle said.

"Pretty impressive, eh?"

"It's beautiful."

"Hehehe! You should see the real Konohana then! In fact, I can take y- What's wrong furball?"

Sunny was sniffing around, scrunching her snout.

"Furball?"

Bark

"What do ya mean, familiar?"

Growl!

"Ah! Okami Amaterasu, Mother to us all and all that is holy and good!"

She squinted and blinked as cherry blossoms flew and a woman appeared in a flash of light, a halo of light surrounding her. She was heavenly beautiful, with smooth skin and long black hair. And a figure that she flaunted very well with a two piece outfit. The woman gave a nervous smile, tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Ah, what brings you here?"

Sunny peered at the woman suspiciously, but Beetle leapt towards her first.

"Ah, Sakuya!"

There was a gust of wind, and Issun was blown away.

"Please stay away from me, my dear bug."

"I told you not to call me a bug!"

Sakuya glared at Beetle for a moment, before turning her gaze on Sunny.

"Mother Amaterasu, you have once again freed the land from the tyranny of evil! However, evil still roams the land, growing stronger every second. But I know you can defeat it! You will always have my blessing!"

Sunny wagged her tail, barking. The woman smiled, before noticing her.

"Hmm? Who are you?"

She tried to swallow, but her throat was too dry.

"M-My name is Mariko, Divine Konohana."

She bowed respectfully, but Sunny pushed her out of it. She glanced at Sunny in shock, only to see a huge yawn.

"Mariko…"

She snapped her head towards the kami, ready to apologize.

Konohana Sakuya was blushing from head to toe, grinning.

"Normally people do not praise me so much outside of Kamiki! Thank you so much, Mariko!"

"…O-Of course!"

Sakuya seemed giddy for a moment, before Beetle showed up again.

"This is nice and all, but we have a problem!"

Sakuya looked at Beetle in irritation.

"What now?"

"Souji's in trouble."

"What?!"

"The kid fought against that freaky Spider Queen, and he hasn't woken up since."

"Really?"

She blinked in surprise. Konohana Sakuya seemed to be worried for Souji.

"Uh huh. And Mari here demanded that we help her do something."

Suddenly Sakuya was only a foot away from her, staring intently.

"Is this true? Are you one of Souji Seta's friends?"

"Y-Yes! I am…Can you help him?"

Sakuya looked at her for a long moment, before standing up and sighing.

"The poison has been purified from his body, yes?"

Sunny rolled her eyes.

Bark.

"Ah, forgive me Amaterasu. Of course you did!"

"There's something else you should know too, Sakuya."

"What?"

"Well…" Issun glanced at Sunny.

Bark.

"Is that indeed true? Not that I am doubting you, Amaterasu! But still…"

Bark.

Sakuya nodded, though she still looked troubled.

"In that case…Mariko. I give you any blessing you will have. Name your wish."

She blinked, stunned.

"Me?"

"Indeed. Not many know of me outside of Kamiki. You are one of the few. Name your blessing."

"…Any blessing?"

She was still confused at the sudden change in subject. Sakuya nodded.

"If it is within my power."

She hesitated. Any blessing…

The space in her head where she should have had memories throbbed emptily. She bit the bottom of her lip.

 _I have no memories._

She opened her mouth, though no noise came out.

 _I can only remember the past few days, and I have nothing._

Her goal stood in front of her, just within reach.

 _I just thought…Maybe this place really does hold the key to my past._

Sunny, Sakuya, and Beetle just stared at her silently.

…

She made up her mind.

"Give me a way to wake up Souji Seta."

Konohana Sakuya looked at her sternly.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes! Just give it to me already!"

"Very well."

Konohana Sakuya closed her eyes and lifted her arms ceiling-ward. A moment later a bright flash of light filled the room, ghostly cherry blossoms flying through the air. The perfume of cherry blossoms almost overwhelmed her, and she threw her arms over her face as the Guardian Sapling glowed brighter than the sun. The light faded and she slowly lowered her arms. From one of the branches, a jumbo peach the size of her head hung heavily, ripe skin gold and iridescent. The branch shook, and the peach fell from its precarious position and towards her. She caught it with an 'oof'.

"This divine peach shall heal your friend's malady as long as he eats all of it."

"All of it?"

"Every last scrap."

She looked down at the golden peach. A distorted reflection of her face met her.

"Mariko."

"Huh?"

She looked up to see Konohana Sakuya sitting down in front of her, Sunny lying her head down in her lap.

"Mariko…That was a kind thing you did."

"What?"

"You will eventually get your memories back."

"Why should I care about that? C'mon Sunny, let's go!"

She stood up, holding the peach close to her chest. Sunny looked up at her for a moment, before getting up with a huff. Konohana Sakuya waved at the sun goddess, before disappearing in a flash of cherry petals.

"Well? Let's get going!"

"You okay babe?"

"I'm fine! And don't call me babe!"

"Whatever you say. Hang on Mari! Let's go furball!"

* * *

He watched her, only a few feet away. He watched her search, looking around suspiciously. And he watched her leave, running out of the cave. The branches receded, and he fell to the ground.

"Ushiwaka…?"

"…Heh. I'm fine, mon petit fleur."

And he lifted Pillowtalk to his mouth, and he played.

* * *

 _ **Thou Art I, I Art Thou. Thou Art The One That Opens The Door…**_

 _He woke up on the ground. As this was not a good place, he stood up. Fog extended into the distance in every direction. He turned in a circle, trying to find something in the endless foggy expanse._

 _"_ _ **Greetings."**_

 _He looked at the figure in front of him. A humanoid figure loomed above him, yellow eyes glaring down at him. He looked up at the figure._

 _"Should we really be able to talk to each other?"_

 _"_ _ **I don't see why not."**_

" _But this is technically talking to myself. Next thing I know, an ambulance is going to zoom out of this fog and a nice pair of paramedics are going to give me a lovely jacket."_

 _"_ _ **Is talking to yourself really the thing that would qualify us for insanity?"**_

"… _Nothing to say to that. Where are we?"_

 _"_ _ **If you do not know, how do you expect me to know."**_

" _In other words, everything I know, you know."_

 _"_ _ **Everything we know, we know."**_

" _That's nice, but it make's conversation a bit difficult."_

 _"_ …"

" _See?"_

" _ **What shall we do when we wake up?"**_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _ **Issun-Boshi and Okami Amaterasu saw us fight of the joromungo. What do we tell them?"**_

" _Well, we'd tell them about you obviously."_

 _"_ _ **Yes. But our name is famous, remember?"**_

"… _Oh."_

" _ **Indeed."**_

" _Well, we have to tell them something."_

 _"_ _ **Perhaps we can simply give a different name?"**_

" _Like what?"_

" _ **Nakajima?"**_

"… _We're going to tell them the truth."_

 _"_ _ **Very well. But we might want to get comfortable in that jacket."**_

 _He opened his mouth to retort. And a car horn dissolved the world into black._

* * *

"W…e…p…Wa…Plea….Wake up!"

He really didn't want to though. His entire body felt like a huge bruise, his head throbbed, his eyes stung, and someone was playing some godawful lute music.

"Someone shut off that music…!"

The music stopped, and her heard an annoyed huff and receding footsteps.

"He's awake!"

He groaned, sitting up and smacking his mouth. For some reason, it tasted strongly of peaches. Not that he minded though. The first thing he saw was Yu.

"Hey Yu," he slurred, before shaking his head.

"Here, drink this."

He opened one eye and saw Yu handing him a cup of something. He looked into the cup to see an odd cream colored liquid. He hesitated for a moment.

"Just drink it. It'll help you."

He shrugged, and chugged it down. The taste of peaches increased, and he felt monumentally better.

"This is very good. And…Wait, where am I?"

Because the dim wooden room he was in right now was definitely not the dim ruins he almost died in.

Huh. It was odd to think about it like that. He had just brushed with death.

…He concentrated on his brother. And noticed the bags under his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Souji…"

"Look at you, you look exhausted!"

"Souji!"

"What?"

"You've been asleep for…days."

He stared at Yu, stunned.

"When the doors to the ruins opened, Amaterasu dragged you outside, and I thought-"

Yu became silent. He stood up and hugged his brother. Or at least he tried. It was really more trying to stand and falling on top of him.

"Jeez, what are you trying to do, crush me?" He ignored Yu and kept the hug for a good moment, before letting go. Yu looked understandably embarrassed. He smiled. The smile soon slowly fell of his face.

"Wait, the joromungo! What about the other? Amy, Issun, Marie-"

For some reason, the idea of the joromungo getting to Marie made his heart cold.

"I'm right here."

He looked to the door of the shogi to see Marie holding a jug of water. Her face was unreadable.

"Marie-"

"Your awake. Good." Marie walked towards them, face impassive.

"Marie-?"

He was greeted by a jug of spring water to the face.

"Youstupidjerk! Howcouldyouletusworryaboutyouliekthat!? Whatkindaassholeareyou!? You! You!...Grrrr!"

As he tried to decipher that sentence, Marie took the jug of water and stormed out of the room.

"Uh…"

Yu looked about as surprised as he felt. He sighed, not sure what just happened.

"Look. Go get some sleep. I'll be fine."

Yu looked at him hesitantly, before standing up and walking towards the door.

"…You look like a drowned cat," Yu said before leaving.

He sighed, lifted a damp piece of hair. This was less then optimal.

Bark.

He turned towards the door to see Amaterasu panting. She padded up to him, sniffing curiously.

"Hey there. Guess I got you to thank for saving me."

Ammy looked at him, before licking his face and wagging her tail.

"Ha!...In all seriousness though, I am grateful for you saving my life."

The goddess looked up at him in confusion. He smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you."

For a moment, Amy's coat felt warmer than a summer day, and her markings glowed. Then the moment ended and she fell on his lap.

"Oof. Jeez, how much have you eaten?"

Ammy huffed. He absentmindedly petted her, and by the thumping of a tail on the floorboards she didn't seem to mind.

"…Marie's mad at me. You wouldn't happen to know any reason why, would you?"

Ammy continued to wag her tail, but looked at him with one eye. He sighed.

"I don't know what did, but I'll talk to her latter."

Bark.

He hesitated for a moment.

" _ **You will have to tell them something…"**_

He took a deep breath.

"Amaterasu."

Ammy perked one ear.

"What if I were to tell you what happened during the joromungo fight?"

He had Amaterasu's full attention now. He looked down at the wolf in front of him, trying to think of what to say.

"…It all begins with a phrase. 'Thou Art I, I Art Thou'."

* * *

Amaterasu had left after he told her. She had looked thoughtful while doing so though, which put him at ease. He sat back on the futon, thinking.

" _Youstupidjerk_!"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had to do something. With a wince, he stood up wishing he could tap into his persona. He stumbled towards the shogi, slowly regaining his legs. And then he noticed the pice of paper. It was just lying there, next to the shogi. He bent to pick it up. Ink was scrawled on it in flowery handwriting.

 _Divine blossom princess, sits at the bass of the tree. Petals fall from her eyes. As do tears from mine. "Why do blossoms bloom, when they are destined to wither?" You ask. The princess smiles sadly, and gives a flower. Before withering too, petals flying into the breeze, lost forever and becoming nothing but memories._

He read and reread it, before pocketing it.

"Ah, you're standing on your own two feet."

Madame Fawn looked at him as left the room.

"Ah, yes. Er, where is-?"

"Your brother's sleep. Amaterasu has left. And Marie is right outside the cave."

"…How did you-?"

"Are you really going to ask me, or are you going to go towards her?" Madame Fawn looked at him steadily. He nodded after a moment, before running towards the edge of the cave.

* * *

As Madame Fawn said, Marie was standing outside the cave staring at…Well, just the forest. He walked towards her slowly.

"Hey."

Marie whirled around surprised, before seeing him.

"Oh…Hey."

He stood next to her, and they pointedly didn't look at each other for a good moment.

"Look I apologize-" "Hey-" They spoke at the same time.

"…"

"…You first," Marie said tersely.

"Very well. I'm sorry if I worried anyone."

"Worried? Worried? You almost died! What would happen to your brother after that!? What would have happened to m-!"

Marie stopped and turned away.

"…I apologize for worrying you. But I wouldn't have done anything different."

"Why? Don't you get it? You can't fight against monsters like this with just a sword and little skill!"

"But if I don't, then who will?"

Marie stared at him for a moment.

"You're a dumbass."

"That I am."

They were silent for another moment.

"I promise everyone that I'll be more careful in the future. Besides, I'm standing here right now, right? And I guess I have you to thank for that."

Marie didn't say anything. He thought about the poem.

"Is this yours?"

"Wha-? Where did you get that!?"

The poem was snatched from his hands, and he watched as Marie's face grew redder and redder.

"Wha-Wh-? Youstupidejerk! Whatkindajerkreadsotherpeople'sstuff! A-AndbesidesIdidn'twritethis!"

Marie breathed heavily, and glared daggers at him.

"Marie-"

"Youass-"

"Thank you. For everything. I swear I'll help you find your memories."

Marie stopped, still breathing heavily, and looked at him in the eyes. He smiled.

"…Whatever," Marie huffed and turned away. He turned to look at what she was looking at. The sunset on the forest.

"…Thank you."

"I should be thanking you."

"You're still a jerk though. Never read my stuff again. Ever."

* * *

"Kokari? What are you doing here?"

Yu ran ahead towards the forest boy and the plum pink dog next to him.

"Huh? Yu!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well…" Kokari puffed his chest out, "I-I'm a man now! I can't just run from adventure anymore, right Ume?"

Ume barked, wagging his tail.

"So, I've finally decided to fix the bridge to Taka Pass!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I would have done it earlier, but with the demon attacks on the village…"

Kokari looked at him hesitantly.

" _Is he suspecting you?"_ He only twitched slightly when Pixie spoke in his head telepathically.

"Er, you didn't do anything, did you-?"

" _That jerk! He probably told people about us!"_

"No!"

Much to his relief, Kokari seemed to believe him.

"I knew it. And, uh, I didn't tell anyone else about your p-powers."

He sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"Nice moxie, kid!" Issun leaped onto his shoulder.

" _Oh great, him again_."

Kokari's puffed his chest out more.

"Y-Yeah! I'm taking your advice!"

"Hehehe! Good on ya kid! Now are ya ready to build that bridge?"

Kokari faltered for a moment.

"Uh, right now?"

"Well duh." Amatersu walked up to him looking at Kokari, and Kokari glanced at Ume before nodding vigorously.

"Yeah!"

"That's the spirit kid!"

"Yeah! Let's go! C'mon Ume!"

Ume barked, and Kokari and Ume ran off. He quickly made to follow them, and after a moment he heard his brother talk to Mariko behind him.

"Ume is a dog?"

* * *

"How exactly did you plan on fixing the bridge?".

He stood next to Kokari as they stood at the shattered bridge. Souji and Mariko were staring at the white frothing rapids, while Amy looked out to the other side pensively. He was the only one who could see Kokari shiver.

"W-Well, first I gotta get to the other side."

"How the heck are you going to get to the other shore?" Souji muttered, staring at the rapids. Kokari looked green for a moment, and he shook his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?". Kokari started, before nodding and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine…And as for how I'm going to get to the other side," Kokari said louder, turning to Ume.

Ume barked, before giving Kokari a large fishing rod with a thick woven rope attached.

"My dad's fishing pole," Kokari explained, before concentrating. Then with a cry, he whipped the pole, and the rope flew through the air, lassoing itself to the other end of the broken bridge. Kokari tugged the rod with a grunt, and the rope held.

"Look! I lassoed onto the other end."

He put a hand on Koakri's shoulder, smiling.

"Nice. Though…Now what?"

Kokari opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a below upstream.

"Hey, you there! Get that rope out of the way!" Everyone whirled towards up the stream in time to see a massive log flying over the bend, rushing towards them at breakneck speed. And on the log was a man with a large sword dressed in purple clothes, hanging on for dear life.

"Is that-?" Issun began.

"-Susano-o?" Souji finished.

"Hey, pops! What the heck are you doing!?"

"My new secret technique, Imploding Barrel Flying Monkeys, was a flop! I ended up washing downstream on this log! Get outta the way!"

He glanced at Kokari, who had frozen up in shock.

"Kid, hang onto that fishing pole!".

Kokari hesitated, before nodding and increasing his grip on the pole. He whirled towards Issun.

"Are you crazy!?"

The log hurtled towards them like a train.

"Uh, no, wait! Amy, grab the kid and get him away from the edge!"

Amaterasu and Souji clamped onto Kokari, and they pulled. At the same time, the log slammed into the rope, and with a resounding snap, the log hurtled downriver, away from them. And taking his brother, Kokari, and Amaterasu with it.

"Ah, crud!"

* * *

"Do you have to cause such a racket?"

He paused, removing Pillowtalk from his mouth and looking up to see Yatagarasu perched on a branch.

"Ah, you have come back. What news do you bring, Yata?"

Yatagarasu gave a harsh crow, and took a deep breath of his pipe.

"I told you not to call me that! Hmph!"

He let the grouch take a smoke, watching the river rush below them.

"Mother Amaterasu defeated the Queen of joromungo inside the ruins," Yata said after a while.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you sound so grave?"

"It was a close thing. She had to save those two humans in the middle of the fight." He swore, scoring a slash into the trunk of the tree.

"I knew that those two would merely slow her down! I should have removed them!"

"Easy there. Mother Amaterasu still defeated the Joromungo. Even after Daimyo Kamiki empowered her."

He looked up at Yata sharply.

"The Daimyo appeared?"

"A shadow of him, yes."

Yata looked at him curiously.

"You seem to have something on your mind?"he asked Yata.

Yata nodded.

"Yes. You said that they were normal humans."

He narrowed his eyes.

"They are."

Yata let out a harsh laugh.

"Coulda fooled me, how that boy flung about lightning, even with the joromungo's poison coursing through him."

"What?"

"The boy with the grey hair, the elder one. He channeled lighting while fighting the demon."

He became silent. Lighting was not a paltry force to be controlled.

"I mean," Yata continued, "He still got his butt kicked. But he put up a good fight. Good enough to let Mother Amaterasu regain her breath in time to finish the Queen."

He hummed, lost in though. First a yokai master, then lightning?

"What about the girl?"

Yata grunted.

"Nothing. She seems to be normal. Why do you ask?"

He grunted, leaning on the tree.

"I would be tres surprised if after all of this the girl is normal."

They remained silent for a moment.

"Either way, that fog still covers Taka Pass' Cursed Zone," Yata grunted.

He sighed.

"Well, we can only hope that ma Cherie will know what to do when she makes it to Taka Pass."

Yata looked at him angrily, probably for the 'ma Cherie', but he raised a hand before Yata could yell.

"Wait!"

Yata looked at him angrily.

"What?" he crowed.

A moment later, a log burdened with two men, a boy, and a goddess rushed past them.

"A log and big thrills," he muttered as Yata started to squawk in surprise. "I forgot to warn you about that, ma Cherie. Oops."

* * *

"What the heck do we do!" he yelled.

"Whaddya asking me for!?" Issun yelled back.

"You're the one that got them into this mess!"

Issun glowed red, but backed away as Pixie sparked and the Red Imp growled. He started pulling his hair.

"You killed them! They've probably been smashed amongst rocks, or fallen down a waterfall! I just got my brother back, and you killed him"

"Hey, they can handle themselves! Especially furball! Besides, how do you know there's a waterfall? The river might just smooth out."

"There's always a waterfall at the end of a rapids!" he screamed.

"Hey," Mariko started.

He blinked away sudden tears as he realized what had just happened.

"Dammit Souji…" he muttered, sinking to the ground.

Ume whined, and Pixie's sparking grew.

"Now look at what ye've done, ya daftie!"

"Me? I'm the one that told them to get away from the edge!"

"Guys…" Mariko said again.

"Look, the way I see it, it's yer fault my Master is sad. So know ye have to pay!"

"Like hell I do!"

"Guys!" Mariko yelled.

"What?!" Issun and Pixie exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh, boss?" the Pixie said in a quiet voice.

He sniffed, and looked up. The sun was blocked by an enormous log that crashed into the river, splashing water over them. Two men, a boy, and a goddess followed, falling from the sky onto the ground.

"Souji!"

"Furball!"

Bark!

Souji blinked, groaning, Yu and Mariko kneeling next to him.

"Are you okay?".

Souji was silent for a moment.

"Someone get the license plate of that log…".

He sighed and punched his brother's shoulder.

"Idiot."

Souji sat up, wheezing.

"No, I'm serious."

"You okay?" Mariko asked.

Souji nodded, and looked towards Amy, who was shaking her coat free from dirt and water as she stood up.

"Did…Did I do that?"

He turned to see Kokari sitting up groggily, looking at the log. The log that had coincidentally landed in the exact spot of the bridge, the thick vines wrapping around it trailing into the water. It made a perfect bridge.

"Sure did kid!".

Kokari blinked in surprise, and looked at him uncertainly. He paused for a moment…Before giving Kokari a thumbs up. He technically did do that, after all. Kokari gave a hesitant smile

"I-I made the bridge!".

Ume barked happily, wagging his tail.

"Yup, all by yourself!" Issun said, Amaterasu yawning.

"I don't know what was eating you kid, but…You'll never get anywhere in life running away from adventure. You should thank your doggie for teaching you that."

Kokari sniffled, and turned towards Ume.

"I couldn't have done that without you Ume! Thank you!" Kokari hugged Ume, you returned the hug with equal warmth, barking.

He smiled at Kokari's happiness. He was happy for him. Souji made a noise.

"Cute. What about Susano-o?"

He blinked, and looked around. The other man was nowhere to be found.

"Hmm. It'll take more than that to kill pops. He'll pop up again," Issun said dismissively, before turning towards the bridge.

"Now then, Taka Pass awaits!"

* * *

He watched as Yu said goodbye to Kokari, smiling. It looked like his brother made a friend. Something nudged him, and he looked down to see a dog the color of pink plums looking up at him. He knelt down, putting a hand out. The dog stared at it suspiciously.

"You must be Ume, huh?"

The dog, Ume, nodded and barked.

"Yes, I remember…You were in the Spider Queen's chamber with me."

Ume growled.

"Neither of us were very helpful against her, were we?"

Ume whined.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Yu and Kokari waving their goodbyes.

"I don't know the full story of what happened, but…I think you'll do a good job keeping your owner safe."

Ume was silent for a moment, before nodding resolutely, as if saying the same to him.

"Hey, slowpokes! Whaddya waiting for? C'mon!"

He turned to see Issun jumping around impatiently while Marie attempted to climb onto the 'bridge'. Yu walked up to him, petting Ume, who whined happily.

"Said your goodbyes?" he asked. Yu nodded.

"Yeah. I guess we continue to follow Amaterasu?"

He nodded.

"Nothing else to do, really."

Yu was silent, and he bumped his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, we'll get home, okay?" Yu blinked and looked at him.

"Of course. What, were you worried?"

He snorted and stood up.

"Me, worrying? As if."

Yu rolled his eyes, and they made their way to the bridge, and out of Agata Forest.

* * *

The outside of Agata Forest was foggy. A thick fog that blanketed everything, turning the world into an opaque custard. They walked through the fog, going straight. And reaching nowhere. The fog had swallowed everything, revealing nothing. They kept walking. They walked until Issun got fed up.

"How long have we been walking!?" Issun yelled.

They stopped, and he watched as Issun glowed red, jumping on top of Amy angrily.

"We should be in Taka Pass by now!"

"We could already be there," Yu pointed out.

"No," the Pixie muttered from his brother's shoulder, "Something's not right with this here fog…"

The Red Imp had gone back into the glove. He rubbed his temples, feeling some sort of pressure in the air. Evidently, Amy could feel it too, because she was whining softly.

"Could this be a Cursed Zone?" he asked.

"Nope. I don't know what the heck this fog is, but it's definitely not a Cursed Zone.".

He tried to look through the fog. Nothing stretched into the distance.

"Should we go back?"

"Where's back?"

That was a very good point. Everyone was silent for a moment. The atmosphere muffled any sound that might've been made. There was no wind, no birdsong, no bug buzzing, nothing. The Pixie was right. Something wasn't right about this fog.

"Hey, what's that?"

Marie spoke up for the first time since they had entered the fog. He turned towards her. She was staring out into the distance, eyes focused.

"What's what?" Issun asked.

He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you see?"

"There's something out there, in the distance. Can't you see it?"

He looked to where Marie was pointing, and saw nothing but fog.

"No. Are you sure you can see something?"

"Yes!".

A second later she grabbed his hand and started to drag him. He allowed her to do so. It couldn't hurt to see what she was talking about, after all. They trudged through the fog, footsteps behind them, until Marie suddenly stopped.

"See!"

He looked over his shoulder, and saw…And old TV. The old fashioned cubes, with the antennae and everything. The age wasn't the issue, so much as the fact that there was a TV though.

"What the heck is that?" he heard Issun call.

Amy ran up to them, Yu on her back, and sniffed the TV, growling.

"Is that a TV?" Yu asked. He nodded, poking it. Solid.

"Looks like it."

"What's a tv?" Issun asked. He ignored the question, and stared into the screen. Black and white static buzzed back at him.

"Funny," he noted.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked, staring at the TV curiously.

"It currently on-"

"Even though it can't be plugged in," Yu finished, realization on his face.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Issun yelled.

He frowned, and placed a hand on the screen, remembering how he got into this mess in the first place. His hand sunk into the screen. He had just enough time to trade a startled glance with Yu before something tugged on his arm hard, almost pulling it out of its socket. And pulling him into the TV. The last thing he was aware of were hands grasping at him, trying to pull him back. And then the world whited out, and he fell onto the basement of his apartment building.

* * *

 **Yatagarasu is a familiar of Amaterasu in legend. A crow with three legs, he served as Amaterasu's animal represents Divine Guidance and intervention. And yes, he's important in this story. So say hi.**

 **Marie and Souji continue to talk, Waka is being a mysterious fruit, Issun's still a perv, and Sakuya is just happy someone outside of Kamiki knows her.**

 **This chapter was originally one, but was split into two due to length. So tune in next time for the next part of Fading Shadows, Rising Sun!**


	13. Chapter 13:Yasoinaba

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or Okami. They belong to ATLUS and Capcom respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: …Yasoinaba**

He heard a sound from the couch and looked over the kitchen counter, coffee pot in hand, to see Marie start to wake up.

"Ah, morning."

Marie sat up and looked at him blearily.

"You know, you'd probably have slept better if you had taken the bed like I told you too."

Marie stood up, stretching, and muttered.

"Too soft…"

He silently agreed with her and poured a glass of coffee, silently bemoaning the lack of his mug, and held the pot up.

"Coffee?"

Marie looked at him blankly.

"What is that?"

"It's a drink. To help you wake up."

"Like tea?" Marie asked, perking up.

"Uh, sure."

He poured another cup of joe, and watched as Marie walked into the kitchen and took it, sipping it gingerly. She immediately started to cough, slamming the cup onto the counter. He took a sip of sweet ambrosia, watching her cough. Funny, he had put some cream and sugar too.

"W-What is that vile liquid!?" Marie coughed out, glaring at the coffee.

"Like I said, coffee."

Marie turned her glare towards him.

"I can make it sweeter, if you want."

Marie shook her head violently.

"No thank you," she started to mutter under her breath, "Hopefully this coffee isn't like the rest of your world."

He took another sip, and then set put to make breakfast for five.

"There's a room in the corridor, the one's that's not a bedroom. You can wash up using the shower-er, the large basin. There are two valves that's give you water."

He looked at Marie thoughtfully.

"You'll be able to find the hot water valve, right?"

Marie sniffed.

"I can wash myself just fine! I'm not a child!"

He just stared at her.

"Very well. But if the bathroom starts to flood, I'm breaking in, towel or no towel."

Marie sniffed again, blushing and throwing her head up high, before stomping towards the hallway, giving the TV a wide berth.

"That's the closet."

A door slammed, and a moment later Yu walked into the living room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let her use a modern bath?"

"I don't see why not."

Yu just stared at him.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can you make something I can recognize?"

Issun leapt off of Yu's shoulder and onto the counter.

"Cause I'm gonna be honest? Nothing here makes sense!"

"What do you mean?"

"Whaddya mean? You got flameless lights! Buildings made of metal! Portal boxes! And apparently, all these things run on contained lightning!"

Yu looked at him helplessly.

"I've been trying to explain things to him."

Issun leapt over towards him, narrowly missing the stove.

"Careful," he warned.

"Whoa! You got contained fire too!?"

"We got a lot."

"Yeah, well you sure don't got any nature!"

He blinked at the tone in Issun's voice and looked at the diminutive artist.

"What's wrong?"

"It's furball. She's not feeling so good. I think it's the lack of nature. She's been whining the whole night." He cursed internally and thought.

"Well, there's a park nearby. We can take her there later. That should make her feel better, right?"

"I hope so."

He grunted, and put the rice cooker on, putting the eggs to the side.

"Yu! Keep an eye on breakfast, okay? I got to see if our guests are okay."

"Okay."

He walked past Yu and walked into the hall. Boxes lined the walls, reminding him that he hadn't finished packing yet. Oh well. He still had time, right? He hovered outside the bathroom and heard nothing but silence.

"Hey, have you drowned in there?"

"No!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I…Enjoyed this 'shower'. The fact that your world has contained hot springs is very impressive."

"Glad you enjoyed the wonders of a hot shower. C'mon out, breakfast is almost ready."

Another moment of silence.

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh, appear…To lack spare clothing."

Oh. Now he felt stupid.

"Oh, uh, wait here. I'll bring some."

He left awkwardly, to the only place that had clothes that would fit her. A moment later, he knocked on the door,

"Here you go. Leaving now,"

and left quickly, going back to making breakfast. He had almost finished by the time Marie walked into the living room. His shirt was too big for her, and she had tied his pants with the obi from her kimono. Oops. Forgot the belt.

Marie sniffed the air curiously.

"What's that smell? It's delicious."

"Ah, you're here for breakfast. Grab a seat and I'll give you a plate."

"You can cook?" Marie asked, sitting down next to Yu.

"I'm pretty good at it," he said, placing a plate of rice with a side of omelet in front of her. Marie took a bite and made an appreciative sound.

"This is really good."

"Stop, you're making me blush."

You took the last plate made, and took a look at the table. Yu was eating leisurely, seemingly at peace. Marie and the Red Imp on the other hand were eating enthusiastically, while Issun and the Pixie had breakfast silent. He hoped that no one would knock on the door. He wasn't sure about the apartment policy on demons, but he knew they didn't allow dogs. Or wolves for that matter.

"Where are you going?" Issun asked.

"Off to give Amy her breakfast."

Issun leapt onto the plate.

"I'll go with you. Check on furball, y'know."

He nodded, and left for the empty bedroom that Amy was now in.

"So, is this park thing close by?" Issun asked, spearing some of Amy's omelet.

"That's for Amaterasu. Don't touch it."

Issun grumbled, but put the piece of the omelet back.

"It's not that far. We'll be going there after we buy some clothes for Marie and a collar for Amy."

"Why?"

"Well, the city doesn't allow stray wolves to walk the streets. A collar means that she's not a stray wolf, but instead a very large pet dog."

"No, I mean, why clothes for Marie?"

He stared at Issun.

"She looks pretty good right now, y'know?"

He continued to stare.

"Fine. I guess we can always get a 'better' dress, hehehe!"

"..."

"You know you're thinking the same thing!"

"Hmm?"

He opened the door to the bedroom.

"Amaterasu?"

He almost dropped the plate.

"Furball!"

The white wolf whined, and looked up blearily, pure white coat matted, and no weapon in sight

* * *

Amaterasu's health had taken a turn for the better as soon as they made it to the park. Amongst the grass and the trees, she started to wag her tail and bark at the rest of the dogs, who looked simultaneously intimidated and interested in the goddess.

"Here you go," he said, untying the rope around her neck.

Amaterasu immediately ran off, rolling around. He smiled, though still worried. Amaterasu looked like a very large dog, though a closer look made it obvious she was a wolf. But she still didn't have any of her red markings or divine instruments. As Pixie had put it, Amaterasu didn't feel godly anymore.

"Hmm, I better go keep an eye on her. See you later kid!" Issun leapt out of his pocket, and towards Amaterasu.

"Wait-!"

Too late. He lowered his arm, and just watched as Amaterasu played around, Issun following her. It was fun to watch the goddess so playful. But, well, it was slightly lonely too, being alone to the side. And he couldn't summon Pixie or Anko because they were back home. And Souji and Marie had gone to a clothes store. For the first time, the older girl looked completely gleeful, dragging Souji into the store while his brother shot a 'help me' look at him. So of course he led Amaterasu to the park as he was told to do. He watched Amaterasu snap at a passing bug with a smile, before sighing.

"Is something the matter?"

He blinked and turned around, and a wheelchair-bound man smiled at him. The man had neatly combed snow white hair and pale skin, thick rectangular glasses covering blue eyes. He wore a bright eyesore orange suit, and leaned in a high tech wheelchair. A woman stood behind the wheel chair, dressed in a summer green dress. She was beautiful, with long hair the color of golden wheat and eyes the color of Agata Forest, her features angular and noble.

She was…inhumanly beautiful. And the man's eyes glowed, his voice echoing as he spoke. He looked around wildly, but the park had disappeared. He whirled back towards the man and thing, holding his hand out, ready to summon Pixie and Anko. The man held his hands up placating.

"Hold on, young man. We're not here to hurt you. I'm just here to talk to you."

The man adjusted his glasses.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Stephen. And you appear to have one of my COMPs."

"A-A what?"

The device on his hand felt warm.

"A COMP. It stands for Computer Orientated Meta Processor. It's a device that allows one to communicate the metaphysical realm. You may know it as Makai."

"H-Hell?"

"You could call it that. Though it is a varied and endless land, filled with metaphysical and omni-physical beings."

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down!"

His head was spinning, trying to catch up.

"Meta-what? What are you talking about?"

"Hmm. I should have foreseen this. I've never given a COMP to one so young before."

"Could you please slowdown?"

"Very well. Are you familiar with things like demons, the sidhe, and angels? Gods and monsters?"

"Yes?"

"Makai is the realm that they reside in."

"They e-exist?"

"All of them. And those are just the ones known."

Stephen sighed.

"Much about Makai isn't known. And usually it is separate from our world. But there are places that Makai intersects with our world. And there are people that can form contracts with the beings of Makai. They're called many names. Monks, Priests, Onmyoji, Witches, Wizards. And Devil Summoners."

"This Makai place sounds dangerous. Why would you create a device to communicate with it?"

Stephen sighed.

"Mostly? To advance scientific studies. Makai is a dangerous place. With the COMP, I was hoping to make it easier to explore. Easier to form contracts with it's inhabitants. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that certain groups would love to contact Makai and contract demons for their own purposes. But that's not here or now. Summon the demons you've contracted with, if you would."

He blinked and briefly considered trying to bluff ignorance. The look in Stephen's eyes stopped him. He held out his hand and concentrated, snapping his fingers.

"Pixie! Anko!"

Pixie and Anko appeared from the air, looking guarded.

Stephen blinked.

"Naming a demon? Be careful when doing that. Names have power."

Anko muttered, fidgeting nervously. And Pixie was almost hiding behind him, looking at the woman behind Stephen fearfully.

"Master! What be ya doing in front of her?!"

"It's not like I want to be here!"

The woman narrowed her eyes, and he realized she had silted eyes. Like a cat.

"Ah, you've already contracted with one demon. Marvelous."

He blinked.

"What about Pixie?"

"Pixie…She's not a natural demon of Makai."

"What?"

Pixie seemed similarly stunned.

"What are ye talking about, you bigj-!"

The woman narrowed her eyes, and Pixie clamped her mouth shut.

"The Pixie you have right now really isn't a Pixie either. She's a Augmented Observational Self System Interface. An AOS SI. An artificial intelligence."

"…Wha…?" Pixie whispered behind him.

He looked at her, not sure what to do.

"I created the AOS SI to act as an interface for the COMPS. A manual, if you will. She's nothing more."

"She's not a manual!"

Stephen blinked.

"…You've grown attached to your demons. Interesting."

Stephen said interesting like reluctant mad scientist.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. Just remember. Most demons you contract won't hesitate to rip you limb from limb. They won't care about your age. If you underestimate Makai, it will kill you."

He stepped back, Stephen's cold tone an almost verbal slap. This was Pixie's last straw.

"Oh, that's it ya bigjob!"

With that, Pixie rocketed towards Stephen, sparking.

"Pixie, wait!"

"Wha hae!"

Stephen blinked calmly. And the woman stepped in front of him in a heartbeat, snatching Pixie out of the air.

"Pixie!"

"Let go of me ya sow!"

The woman's eyes glowed, and she started to crush Pixie.

"Pixie! Stop it!"

Stephen seemed to reach a decision.

"Activate Program:ZOMA, please."

The woman glanced at Stephen for a moment, before tossing Pixie in the air.

"Ae, scared are ye-?"

A blood red light enveloped Pixie, and she started to scream.

"Pixie! Anko, do something!"

Anko hesitated for a moment, before launching himself at Stephen screaming and hooting. He was knocked aside almost immediately by the woman, who now held a paper thin rapier in her hand. He froze, not sure what to do. Pixie screamed in agony. And the surrounding white walls shattered as Amaterasu leapt in front of him, snarling and baring her fangs. The woman blinked, showing emotion for the first time and Stephen looked similarly surprised.

"A wolf?"

"Hey, freaky guy! Let go of her!"

"And why should I listen?"

Amaterasu bared her fangs again.

"Quite the argument. In either case, we are finished here."

The red light disappeared, and Pixie plummeted. Anko caught her before she hit the ground. The woman scowled, but leapt into the air. Transparent inscectile wings sprouted from her back.

"Remember young man. The world of Makai is dangerous. But nothing is more dangerous than when it meets the world of humans. Keep yourself safe."

The woman landed behind Stephen, and Amaterasu leapt towards him. Stephen just looked at him while Amaterasu loped towards him.

"Remember. I gave you the COMP because I know you can handle it. Prove me right. Use it with well forethought and consideration. We will meet again. Goodbye for now!"

And with that, the man named Steven disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Amaterasu charging at nothing, Anko cradling Pixie.

And him feeling the weight of the device grafted onto his hand for the first time.

* * *

It was his luck that of all the people that lived in a forest in another world, he found the one that was a natural shopaholic. Though with the way Marie's smile lit up her face, he supposed he could bear it. In the end, Marie only choose a couple of outfits and a couple of accessories, due to a combination of pickiness and budget. And she walked out of the store with one of said outfits, though he managed to quickly pay before that could become a problem.

"This world isn't so bad, I guess," Marie said as they walked towards the park, swinging her plastic bag.

She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a checkered red and black skirt, her arms covered by arm length fingerless black and red gloves and her legs covered by black and white striped stockings that reached her thighs… Calf length boots clomped against the ground as she walked, clearly enjoying the feeling of the boots, and above her black necktie, she continued to wear bandages around her neck. He looked at her face, only to find her looking at him. He immediately averted his eyes, seeing the smile out of the corner of his eyes. Marie put her arms behind her head.

"Don't get me wrong, it's weird. But I guess it's not a bad place."

"Thank you so much," he said wryly.

They walked in silence, and when he glanced at Marie again, she looked pensive.

"Something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just…Being in another world is cool and all, I guess-" this was not a sentence that you heard every day "-But it doesn't help me find my past."

She had a point.

"Hmm. Well, when we next go to Nippon, I guess we'll have to start looking."

"…What?"

They stopped, and Marie stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, when we go back to Nippon?"

"Amy can't stay here. She'll have to go back. And as the one who 'opens the door'-"

Marie looked confused.

"-Can go inside TV's," he clarified. "I'd have to help her get to Nippon. And then I'd have to help her with her quest or whatever."

"But, why?" Marie looked extremely confused. "Why would you risk your life? You don't need to do anything anymore. You're home."

He nodded. She made a very good point. He really didn't need to do anything anymore. But he disagreed.

"Amy helped me and Yu get home even though she was on her own quest. I have to repay her for that."

Marie put her hands on her hips.

"Sunny's a goddess. She's supposed to help people."

"Yes. But whoever said people aren't supposed to help gods?"

Marie pursed her lips.

"Besides, I still have to help you find your past."

Marie looked up at him with wide eyes, and he smiled.

"…You're an dumbass."

The smile fell from his face, and Marie looked away.

"But…thank you."

The smile returned.

"You're welcome, madame."

Marie shoved him.

"Shutupyoujerk."

He just laughed, and they entered the park, talking about various things. The happy mood turned dour when they found Yu hiding behind a tree, leaning against Amy as the Red Imp held Pixie in its paws. He ran up to his brother, who looked at him worriedly.

"She won't wake up."

"What happened?" he asked. It was Issun who answered.

"Apparently the guy who made that purple glove thing came a knocking."

He looked at Yu in alarm.

"Really?"

Yu nodded, and he became serious.

"Tell me everything." Yu took a breath.

"He was a man in a wheelchair, named Steven…"

* * *

"We don't have anything now that the movers took everything. So enjoy take out."

He put some soba noodles on the table, and sat down with a huff. While Amaterasu ate the noodles vigorously and Marie poked at them curiously, Yu just stirred his noodles, not eating a bite. He couldn't blame him. Pixie still hadn't woken up. And shortly after they found them in the park, Pixie and the Red Imp were de-summoned. Yu had been unable to summon them since.

He looked around the apartment. The movers, much to his surprise, had come today to take the mountains of carboard boxes. Those that weren't his or Yu's were sent into storage as usual. It was only lucky that Marie and Amaterasu had remained out of view of both the neighbors and the movers.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He looked down to see Issun eating some of his noodles.

"Those are mine you know."

"You look like you just swallowed a lemon."

"Thank you."

"I'm serious here Souji. Keep overthinking like that, and your hair will catch fire."

"I don't know what-"

"Ya right. Your thinking about this Steven guy."

"And why shouldn't I? He's proven to be dangerous, and he's already threatened Yu-"

"That wasn't threatening. That was just good advice. Trust me, when dealing with demons it's best to be careful."

He stared at Issun for a moment, before sighing. The scars from the joromungo ached. And the fact that the world he called home also had supernatural monsters made his head hurt, and his instincts paranoid.

"Okay. What about Pixie?"

"Well, well just have to get him back for that, eh?"

He smiled slightly at that.

"I'll even let her get the first hit in!"

"Very well. But this Steven person, whatever he is, isn't to be underestimated. Besides, we have other problems."

"Like what?"

"How do we get you back home?"

"Can't you just use that tv thing?"

"I already looked inside. Nothing but fog. And after hearing about this Makai, I don't want to try to go inside."

"Funny, this is the first time I've heard of a place called 'Makai'. Maybe the guy was lying?"

"No."

They looked at Yu. Yu had a distant look in his eyes.

"He was telling the truth," Yu said firmly, before silently picking at his food again. He nodded.

"I believe Yu. And I'm also inclined to believe a man who uses anagrams and big technical words."

"Okay. So what? We'll just find another way to get back to Nippon."

"Even if you do, Yu and I are moving to our uncle's house tomorrow, in the country."

"I'm not sure if I wanna know what you guys call 'country in this world."

Growl.

"What? I'm being nice! And telling the truth!"

Bark.

"Can't we just go with you guys?" Marie said, looking at him curiously. He thought for a moment.

"…We could probably get tickets for you. I have some money. You could come with us...If they let dogs-"

Bark.

"-wolves on a train."

"Look, me and furball can just run after you guys and follow you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you fast enough to catch up to a train?"

"I don't know what this 'train' is, but don't knock furball! She's faster than the wind!"

"While a goddess."

"She's still a goddess! Just a bit under the weather!"

Bark.

"Look, even if we take you with us, what do we do when we get there? My uncle just isn't going to let a girl and a wolf live in his house, let alone you Issun."

"Why not?" Marie asked.

"Look…He just won't."

"We'll just figure it out when we get there!"

"Is that your answer to everything?" he asked irritably.""Figure it out when we get there?"?"

"Yeah!"

Issun leapt onto his nose, and he flinched back. From this distance, he could almost make out Issun's features. And he saw dead serious eyes.

"Look, overthinking will get you nowhere. In fact, if ya think too much, you'll never get around to doing anything! So that's why you gotta Leap Before Ya Think!"

""Leap Before You Think?"?"

"Yup!" Amy barked, wagging her tail.

"It sounds like a good idea," Marie said.

He looked at her in surprise, and she shrugged.

"Look, he's right. Overthinking isn't going to do anything for us. Especially when your tiring yourself out."

"I'm not-"

"Stop being an idiot!"

He blinked in surprise, and Marie took a moment to calm herself.

"Just listen to the Beetle for once?"

"Wandering Artist!"

He glanced at Yu. Yu looked up at him…Before nodding silently. He sighed.

"Very well. I'll listen. Leap before we think. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

He opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in…A limousine. A limousine whose interior was entirely a rich shade of blue mixed. Blue seats, blue walls, blue floor, blue curtains, blue light, blue fully stocked drink bar. Blue wasn't the only color however. Black was also present. Black table, black fully stocked drink bar.

Creepy old man with bloodshot eyes and a nose that could not only poke eyes but be used in a sword fight dressed in an immaculate black suit.

The old man sat directly in front of him, across the table. He was dressed as if he was going to the opera, black suit with a white undershirt, and white gloves covering long fingers steepled together as he looked directly at him. The eyes were wide open, pupils a point, and bloodshot, holding a gleam of otherworldly intelligence. The old man had a fringe of wild white hair around his otherwise bald head, while large arching black eyebrows dominated his pinched face. His ears were pointed, and along with the nose and anything else, it was clear that this man wasn't human.

The other person sitting in the limousine wasn't human either. She was an elegant woman, with a cold beauty, an expression as hard and faraway as a statue. She was dressed in the same shade of blue as the limousine, dressed like an attendant. Her platinum blond hair was held by a (what else) blue hairband, and she held a thick, old tome in her hands. Bright yellow eyes regarded him curiously. Neither of them were human. That much was clear. And he probably should have been freaking out.

But he just looked at them calmly. He felt confident, in power. He felt whole. He met the old man's gaze head on, and the old man's already Cheshire grin grew.

"Ah, it seems we have a most intriguing guest."

Neither this old man or the woman remotely resembled Yu's description of Steven or the other woman. So he remained silent, watching them. The man made an extravagant gesture.

"My name is Igor. And this is my wonderful assistant, Margaret."

The woman gave a small nod.

"Hello," she said calmly.

He blinked.

"You…Have we met before?".

Igor chuckled.

"Ah, you remember? Our last meeting was brief, unfortunately."

He glanced around the limousine. There was nothing but fog outside the windows.

"Where are we?"

Igor nodded, as if he expected that question.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is called the Velvet Room, and only those who have entered a contract may enter it."

He frowned.

"A contract? I don't remember signing anything."

Igor chuckled.

"A contract need not be so literal. Nor must it be restricted to the past or present."

"A future contract?"

Igor nodded.

"Such may be the case. Though, you already have begun a journey, haven't you?"

He remembered Amaterasu and Issun, and the land of Nippon.

"Now, then, what is your name?"

"Souji Seta."

"And your other name?"

Igor looked at him, and he was silent for a moment.

"…Izanagi."

Igor nodded, and snapped his fingers. A deck of cards appeared on the table.

"Tell me," Igor began, shuffling the cards, "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"I don't see why not."

Igor placed the cards face down on the table.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Such can be said of life, yes?"

He nodded, and Igor picked up a card.

"Hmm…"

"What'd I get?"

"The Fool. A journey begins."

Igor picked another card.

"The Moon. Mysteries and Lies."

A third card was picked.

"Oh my. The Tower. A calamity awaits."

A fourth card.

"And the Hanged Man. Sacrifice."

Igor picked another card, staring at it.

"And the Sun. Happiness and Joy."

Igor looked at him.

"It seems you have quite the journey ahead of you."

Igor snapped his fingers again, and the cards disappeared.

"Normally, only two cards are used to read the future. But sometimes, there are…Special circumstances."

"So, what does it mean?" Igor was silent for a moment.

"A mystery awaits you. And if it is not solved, then your future may be forfeit. Our job is to help you in your journey."

"And what is to stop me from ignoring you and not taking this journey?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Margaret narrowed her eyes as well.

"What do you mean?"

The limousine became cooler. He held his arms up.

"I don't intend to fight, if that's what you think. I know better than to break the rule."

Margaret blinked.

"Rule?"

"Never act incautiously when facing a small wrinkly bald smiling old man."

He wasn't sure what surprised Margaret more. The Rule or Igor's cackling.

"Wise words, our guest. But you are not beholden to this journey. You shall agree or disagree to the contract on your terms. And any and all actions on your journey shall be your responsibility."

The limousine suddenly started to fade.

"Ah, it appears that it is time for you to return to the waking world."

"Wait-"

"Do not worry. We shall meet again."

"And the contract?"

"We shall work out the details latter."

Igor gave a short bow.

"Until we meet again, distinguished guest."

His vision started to swim, and the limousine faded to white.

* * *

"Now stopping at Yasoinaba Station. Yasoinaba Station…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: The Modern World is a pretty big shock the first time you see it. Fortunately, Issun and Amy aren't easily fazed.**

 **Yu named the Red Inp Anko cause he's not that creative (Anko is a shade of red) And yes I had fun with Steven's acronyms! Aos Si were the name of a type of Fair Folk. And ZOMA is something that fans of Shin Megami Tensei might recognize.**

 **The Rule is one of many universal rules. They were once compiled by a man who lived on a flat world that laid on the back of four elephants that stood on a massive turtle that swam through space.**

 **Remember, Leap before you think! And review before you leave! Tune in next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: House Hunting, Inaba Style

**Disclaimer: Okami and Persona 4 don't belong to us, they belong to Capcom and ATLUS respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: House-Hunting Inaba Style**

When he had first heard of a train, he hadn't expected much. Maybe something like a merchant caravan. And then he saw the train.

It was made out of an ungodly amount of metal, just like everything else in the world. It stretched both ways into the distance like a metal serpent, and everything about it was just wrong. The screeching sound it made when it stopped, the smell of burning tar, the bright sterile lights. The fact that it was underground just made it worst.

So while Souji and Yu had just stepped onto it as if it were normal, furball understandably didn't want to and he vouched for her. They could just follow them on foot he said. It'd be a good workout he said. Heck, maybe they would find some trouble and save the day he said! Souji didn't budge. "

" _Just get on the train. It's the easiest way, and we already bought the tickets. We're lucky enough that we found the one train that allows dogs."_

So they had to get on the train. And to be fair, everything started off fine at first. He hid in Souji's pockets, furball sat under a cushy chair with a leash around her neck. Even Mari seemed to be doing well, sitting down next to Yu while Souji stood up. They'd gotten a bunch of weird looks from the other people, though. What? Hadn't they ever seen a wolf?

But then the train started. The ground beneath them vibrated, the entire thing hummed, and there was a shrill whistle. And then they were moving forward fast. And he meant fast. He would never admit it and neither would furball, but this deathtrap rushed forward faster than even Amy coulda managed. Didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, he made his displeasure with this situation very clear.

"Get me outta this place!"

A moment later a fist crashed into him as Souji pounded his chest and coincidentally, him. "

"Cough, cough! Ahem. Sorry, I appear to have a cold."

The other passengers looked at Souji strangely. Souji just smiled. Some of them scooted away, the rest went back to their own business.

"You're a horrible actor!"

"If you're going to abuse me, at least whisper."

"Don't tell me what to do! Let us out of this metal deathtrap!"

"Too late."

He was tempted to bring out Denkomaru to make a point-heh!-But in the end he decided not to after seeing Amy and Mari. Furball, while covering her eyes with her paws, wasn't making as much as a fuss as he thought she would. And Mari was actually looking out of the windows of the train curiously!

He couldn't look like a wuss in front of her! And furball would never let him forget if he did freak out. So he simply sat in Souji's pocket, closing his eyes and trying not to focus on the sound of a ridiculous amount of metal moving faster than it had any right to.

And furball would never let him forget if he did freak out. So he simply sat in Souji's pocket, closing his eyes and trying not to focus on the sound of a ridicuolous amount of metal moving faster than it had any right to.

After a long time, he decided to see if Souji was willing to have a nice discussion or something. He was getting bored here! But when he peaked out of the pocket, he found Souji asleep.

"Jeez, how can ya even sleep on this thing, let alone while standing up?"

A quick glance revealed Mari similarly asleep, while Yu patted Amy's head.

"Hmph! If you're going to make me sit here, at least give me something to do! Sigh. Well, at least we can't be here for much longer, right?"

* * *

 _A few hours later_

* * *

"Looks like were here."

"Really? Thank Amaterasu!" Furball whined in agreement, her paws still over her head.

Mari stretched her arms, standing up.

"Is this it?"

" _Now at Yasoinaba station. Now at Yasoinaba station…_ "

"Yeah, this is it," Yu said. "Hey, Souji, we're here."

Souji muttered for a moment, eyes blearily blinking.

"Hmm? Are we here?"

"Yes."

"Yeash, how the hell could you fall asleep!?"

"Practice."

In his opinion, they couldn't have gotten off the train fast enough. Which is why he groaned when Souji stopped in the station, the exit tantalizingly in reach.

"I've just realized we have a slight problem."

"What problem!?"

"Uncle Dojima is only expecting Yu and I. Which means that you guys need to find someplace to stay in Inaba."

"Can't we just go out into the forest or something?"

"While you and Amy might be willing to do that, Marie might not. Would you?"

Mari thought for a moment.

"I don't mind, but an inn would be a bit better."

"Besides, if the police in this town start getting reports about a white wolf, you two aren't going to remain secret for long."

"And a white dog is so much better?"

"People will believe it more, yes."

He grumbled.

"Fine. How are we going to meet up again?"

Souji blinked.

"Damn, you're right. You guys don't even have a phone…"

He's not sure what this phone thing is, so he chalks it up to yet another local thing.

"Hmm. Here, take this."

Souji fished a scrap of paper from his pocket and gave it to Mari.

"That's the address we'll be staying at. Try to find us after a while."

"Will they be able to find us?" Yu asked.

He scoffed.

"Find you? Don't worry about it kid! We'll be able to find you easy!"

"Besides," Mari pocketed the address, "We can always ask around if we need to. Surely at least someone in this town isn't enough of a jerk to ignore us."

Souji smiled.

"Well put. We gotta get going. See you guys soon. Stay safe!"

With that, Souji left the station, followed by Yu.

" "Stay safe". Pah. This world can't be that dangerous, right furball?"

Amy yawned.

"Exactly! What about you, Mari?"

"..."

"Mari?"

He turned to see Mari looking intently at the scrap of paper, seemingly memorizing it.

"Hey, Mari!"

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"...Sure, let's go."

* * *

By the time they left the station, Souji and Yu were gone.

"Hey, Amy, can ya sniff them out?"

Amy started sniffing the air, before huffing irritably.

"Still nothing, huh?"

Since they had come here, the only thing Amy could smell was the acidic smell of tar. It was irritating to him for heck's sake, so he could only imagine what furball was going through!

"Well, either way, Souji said to meet him later. So whaddya we do now?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, I'll tell you what. We go exploring!"

"Huh?"

"You never know what you'll find. Who knows! There might be treasure or something!"

"I doubt there's treasure in a little town."

"Says you! This entire world is topsy turvy! Who knows what's around the corner?"

"We're supposed to stay quiet and find a place to stay, remember?"

"We'll find someplace easy! C'mon, remember our motto? Leap before ya think!"

Mari sighed but didn't argue when they left the station, heading down the black stone path people called a road. Ever so often, one of those metal carts Yu had called 'cars' roared past them.

Even out in the supposed 'country', the smell of the roads and cars were still overpowering. He pitied furball as she sniffed the air to catch Souji's trail, only to sneeze.

"Man, this place stinks!"

"It's not that bad," Mari said defensively.

He stared at her.

"Whaddya mean, not that bad? Look at it! There isn't any n-"

The smell didn't disappear, but it did fade. The air still wasn't clear, but it seemed cleaner. An invisible pressure he had felt since coming to this world lifted off his back.

He understandably was immediately on his guard.

"Do you guys feel that?"

Amy growled inquisitively, looking around and twitching her ears. Mari looked similarly surprised.

"...It's feels familiar," Mari said after a moment.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Question is, why?"

He glanced at Amy, who nodded slightly before setting off at a brisker pace. Mari followed, and they made their way. The road was smaller now, and besides them rice paddies grew. In the distance, they could see buildings. The town was still much bigger than any hamlet in Nippon. But it was still clearly small.

Relatively small, he amended.

"So, this is...Uh what is this place called again?" he asked.

"Inaba," Mari said.

"Ah, yeah, that was it! Nice job Ma-"

He turned towards Mari, only to see her stare out at the town, distracted.

"Hey, Mari?"

Mari didn't say a word, and he traded a glance with Amy. Without saying anything, Mari started to stride towards Inaba.

"Hey, where are ya going!? Wait!"

* * *

She walked past the buildings, down the street. People walked past her, some of them staring at her. She couldn't tell why though. The sun bathed the town in twilight. She continued to walk, without aim.

" _Why does this place feel so familiar?"_

Bark, Bark!

She blinked, and turned to see Sunny running after her. The wolf stopped in front of her, and a speck of green flew towards her. She slapped it out of the air.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I just copied Konohana Sakuya-hime."

"Well knock it off! Just cause she does it doesn't mean ya getta do it to!"

Beetle huffed and Sunny prodded him with her paw.

"Well, don't go running of without us! Jeez!"

She remained silent. Beetle leapt onto her shoulder.

"Anyway, what's with ya? You were walking around like someone knocked ya on the head. Or like ya got into some sake."

"Wait, I was?"

"Uhhuh! You had this far-away look in your eyes!"

She was about to say something when she looked down the street and saw Souji. He was looking at the building curiously. And then his eyes landed on her, and he gave a smile and a wave. She slowly raised her hand to give a wave of her own. Souji's smile grew. And then an older man walked up to Souji, saying something- From this faraway she couldn't hear anything. Souji gave a short nod, and the two walked away. But not before Souji glanced back and waved. She stared at him as he got into one of those things called cars. And she watched as it left.

"Hello! Nippon to Mari!"

"Hmm?"

"Stop spacing out!"

She took out the scrap of paper again, looking at the address.

"I guess we better find someplace to stay," she said.

"No kidding. Now then, furball- Furball!?"

She turned and worryingly saw no sign of any white wolves.

"Where did she go!?" she yelled.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?!" Beetle snapped back.

"You're the one that was supposed to watch over her!" she retorted.

"Well, you were too busy staring at grey hair over there to do anything!"

"Why you-!"

* * *

Nothing about this place felt right.

She huffed as she walked along the grass at the edge of the path. The land was similar. But it was not her land.

It was not Nippon.

She followed the path for a while longer, and was rewarded when she heard the trickling of water. The ground sloped away from the path, and she saw a river streaming by, cool and inviting. She bounded away from the black sticky stone and towards the river, barking happily as she splashed at its banks.

Ah, such a refreshing feeling!

She caught a flash of silver in the corner of her vision, and wagged her tail.

Oh, but there were fish in this river too!

She started to paw at the water, seeing if she couldn't catch anything. The fish darted too and about under her paws, dancing. A few brave ones even brushed against her legs. After all, they had nothing to fear.

This town was much bigger than any village from Nippon. But unlike the city that Souji and Yu had lived in, it was still rooted into the old earth. And that made a world of difference.

"Whoa!"

She paused in her splashing, cocking an ear. She turned her head to find a human girl staring at her, wide eyed. She had a plain look, with sandy colored hair and eyes. But all that was eclipsed by the bright flame burning within her.

She'd seen the hearts of warriors before, and while the girl before her hadn't even grown her claws or fangs, there was great potential.

"A w-white wolf!"

She nodded in agreement, before padding towards the girl. The girl stepped back, and she paused in her steps. She'd forgotten Souji's warnings. This land was not her Nippon, where she could roam freely around anyone. She felt her ears droop, and she stared at the girl.

The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment, before stepping towards her and putting a tentative hand on her head. The girl's fingers slowly ran through her fur and she wagged her tail.

"Heh. I guess you like being pet, huh boy?"

She growled a bit, and the girl pulled back, eyes wide. She shook her head and stepped towards the girl, tilting her head so the girl's hand laid at the back of her ears. A moment later the girl tentatively scratched, and she made a pleased sound in the back of her throat. The girl smiled and started to scratch vigorously, using both hands.

Ah, that was the spot!

The girl chuckled as her tail thumped against the earth.

"Aw, you're not that bad at all, aren't you-" there was a pause, "-girl?"

She panted happily, before leaping towards the girl and repaying the favor.

"Ah! Q-Quit it!"

The girl laughed as she licked her face, and in a moment they were both wrestling on the ground.

"Aha, got ya!" the girl cried victoriously as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

She whined, and took a moment to glance at the girl's grin. Before leaping forwards, dragging the girl with her. The girl fell on her face with an 'oof', and she walked towards her to make sure she was okay.

The girl picked herself off the ground, and the grin on her face told her that she was unharmed. She wagged her tail, barking. The girl flopped to the ground next to her with a sigh, and a moment later the girl started to scratch her behind the ears again.

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" the girl cooed.

Well, there was no use answering the obvious. So instead she just licked the girl's face.

"Haha! Easy girl!"

The scratching became sluggish, and the girl glanced at her thoughtfully.

"Where did you come from? I mean, nobody in Inaba's got a white wolf. And you have a collar around you-" the girl touched the loop of rope around her neck, frowning. "Well, as much as you can call this a collar...Hey, did you come from a circus or anything?"

She tilted her head at the girl's worried tone.

"Are you a stray…? Do you have some place to go?"

Ah. In the excitement she had forgotten to find a place of residence.

She shook her head, and the girl looked surprised.

"Did you just shake your head?"

Hmm?

"N-never mind. Question is, what do we do with you, girl?"

"Sunny!"

Her ears perked up, and she turned around to see Mariko at the top of the hill. She barked out a hello. Mariko quickly ran down the hill, out of breath on reaching the bottom.

"Never run off like that again!" Mariko scolded.

She titled her head. Run off like what?

"Um, excuse me?"

The girl stood up, looking at Mariko. Mariko similarly looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" Markio asked.

"Oh, uh, me?"

"Well duh."

The girl frowned.

"My name's Chie Satonaka. Is this wolf yours?"

Mariko glanced at her and nodded.

"Yeah, Sunny's mine."

The girl, Chie, looked at her.

"So you're name's Sunny?"

She sighed. Not entirely wrong, but not very correct either.

"That's a pretty name," Chie finished with a grin.

She gave a grin of her own in return, wagging her tail.

"Yeah, well, we got to get going."

"Oh, okay."

Chie seemed sad for a moment, so she butted her shoulder against her leg. Chie looked down and smiled, kneeling and patting her head.

"I'm gonna miss you Sunny," Chie said earnestly. She whined in agreement.

"...Actually, can I ask you something?"

Chie looked up at Mariko.

"Sure, fire away!"

"Uh, okay. Are there any inns around the town or something?"

"Inns?"

"Yeah. We're, uh, new to Inaba."

"Really? Well, the Amagi Inn is pretty famous around here, so you came to the right place!"

"The Amagi Inn...Alright. Thank you very much."

"No problem. In fact, I can take you there myself!"

"Uh, there's no need-"

"It's no problem. C'mon, I'll show you the way!"

Mariko glanced around, before looking at her. She just wagged her tail.

"...Alright. Lead the way."

"Okay! Follow me, Sunny and-" Chie hesitated.

"Oh, I forgot to ask your name," Chie said in embarrassment.

"Hmm? Oh, it's...Marie."

"Well then Marie-chan! Sunny! Let's go!"

* * *

The girl was seemed to have a limitless amount of energy. At first, Chie tried to talk with her. But after a minute of no responses she just started talking to Sunny, who walked by her side as they went through the town.

"Looks like someone made a new friends," she muttered.

"What, jealous?"

She resisted flinching as Issun sidled onto her shoulder, exiting from her hair.

"Still, kinda weird seeing Ammy so cheerful with someone."

And that was true. Sunny had been unusually playful with Chie, running around and nipping at her feet. Chie had responded in kind, laughing and petting Sunny, much to the wolf's pleasure. It was kinda nice to see Sunny so cheerful. Especially after they had entered this world.

"Yeah. It seems like she's having fun though."

"Mhm. And this Chie chick isn't too bad looking either. Sure, she might be a bit plain. But look at those legs! Hehehe!"

She resisted the urge to flick Issun off and instead settled for a glare.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"That's not the point, creep!" she hissed.

"It's a compliment!"

"Here we are!"

She blinked and looked forward, and Issun slinked to hide in her hair again.

The sun was setting, casting an orange light in the sky. This was probably why the building in front of them had lanterns burning outside. And the lanterns weren't the only thing that was familiar. The entire building looked like it had been plucked straight from Nippon, with a couple of local touches like the glass windows. Trees shaded the front, and in the background you could hear the rhythmic sound of a bamboo water-balance. The lights inside the building were warm and inviting.

"Is this the inn?" she asked, even though it was obviously the inn.

"Yup!" Chie said. "This here is the Amagi Inn, Pride of Inaba!"

The inn did look nice. Though if this was the town's pride, then there must not be that much in it.

"C'mon on, let's go in!"

Chie grabbed her arm, and before she could do anything, Chie dragged her towards the entrance, and into the inn.

Unlike the outside, the inside of the inn looked very much like the other buildings in this world. The furniture and decor were familiar bamboo. But one of those teevee's were on the wall, and brights fireless lights hung from the ceiling. She suddenly heard a whistle next to her ear and winced, clapping a hand onto her neck.

"Ouch!"

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Chie looked at her.

She quickly shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. Just a fly."

"Oh, just a fly eh?...Oh well, I can't stay mad too long with such a beautiful babe in front of me, hehe!"

She blinked in confusion, before seeing the girl at the counter of the inn.

She had long silky black hair and flawless white skin. She appealingly thin, with delicate features and pretty black eyes. She was wearing a bright sakura colored kimono, and her posture was flawless. In short, she was the kind of girl that guys went crazy over.

"Why hello there beautiful~!"

She clapped her hand over her neck again, and the girl looked up at them.

"Welcome to the Amag- Chie?"

Chie grinned and waved.

"Hey, Yukiko! Are you free right now?"

Yukiko smiled, before shaking her head apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm currently running the front desk."

"Heh, that's okay. Marie-chan here wants to rent a room!She's new in town, so she needs a place to stay."

The girl called Yukiko looked at her curiously.

"Marie? Are you a friend of Chie's?"

She shook her head.

"I was just looking for a place to stay."

"Oh. Well, we currently have some empty rooms. You long do you plan on staying?"

She fidgeted a bit. They hadn't palnned this far.

"Just give her your money and ask you much that will buy you," Beetle hissed.

She nodded slightly, before taking out the money she had and depositing the coins on the table in front of Yukiko.

Yukiko and Chie stared at the coins oddly.

"What?"

Yukiko started shifting through the coins, before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Marie-san, but none of this is money we can accept."

She cursed inwardly. Of course Yen wouldn't work here!

"Do you have any other money?" Chie asked.

She shook her head glumly.

Chie and Yukiko looked at her, and she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

And then a bark rang out, and they looked behind her to see Sunny wagging her tail, looking at Yukiko. Yukiko blinked.

"I-Is that a white dog?"

"She's a wolf actually," Chie grinned, before patting her legs.

"Here Sunny! Here girl!"

Sunny tilted her head. And then walked towards Yukiko, sitting down in front of the inn girl and wagging her tail.

"Hey!"

Yukiko slowly put a hand on Sunny's head, patting it softly. Sunny's tail wagged faster, and she whined.

It was like someone turned a switch on. Yukiko immediately knelt down and started to eagerly pet Sunny. Sunny responded by licking Yukiko's face, eliciting giggles.

"She's so beautiful," Yukiko whispered, running her fingers through Sunny's fur.

"I know, isn't she?" Chie said, kneeling down at rub Sunny's ears.

Sunny basked in the attention.

"Damn, lucky furball!" Beetle muttered.

"Now isn't the time!" she hissed back.

"What's wrong?"

"Our money doesn't work here!"

"...Oh. That could be a problem."

"What do we do?"

"What're ya looking at me for? You figure it out!"

She was tempted to scream and throw Beetle across the room. Instead she took a deep breath and collected her Yen.

"I'm afraid I don't have any other way to pay," she said.

Yukiko and Chie looked up at her.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Yukiko said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Is there any other place you can stay, Marie-chan?" Chie asked.

She shook her head.

"Nope."

"Really?"

She thought for a moment.

"Well, I knew someone who lives here."

"Oh, really? Maybe you can stay over at their house!"

She thought about that. Surely Souji's Uncle wouldn't mind one night.

"Do you know their address, Marie-chan?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I have it written down."

"Great! I'll take you there!"

"Wait, what?"

She looked at Chie in confusion.

"Well, I kinda dragged you here for no reason, so I feel really bad about that. The least I can do is help you find your friend."

Chie's smile fell when she shook her head.

"I appreciate it, but I don't need your help."

"Aren't you new in town through?"

She and Chie looked at Yukiko.

"Are you sure you can find the address on your own?" Yukiko asked absentmindedly, still running her fingers through Sunny's fur.

She pursed her lips, before glancing at Chie.

"Just take her help," Issun whispered.

She sighed.

"Fine. I...I guess I could use your help."

Chie smiled.

"Don't mention it! So, where does your friend live?"

* * *

"Your friend apologizes a lot."

"You mean Yukiko? Heh, she's always so polite. Makes me feel bad sometimes."

"I mean, it's not like it was her fault that I didn't have money."

"Yeah, that money you have is kinda weird. Are you a foreigner?"

She thought for a moment.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow! But your Japanese is so good!"

No, your nipponese was surprisingly good.

"Still, I bet Yukiko feel's bad for not being to help you out. I know I do."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care so much? You just met me."

Chie was silent for a moment.

"So? Just because I just met you doesn't mean I can't help, does it?"

"...You're too nice."

"Thanks? Oh, here's the place!"

They stood in front of the house. It looked like all the others. Square and made out of solid stone, devoid of personality.

"This is where your friend lives, right?"

"If this is the correct address, then yeah."

"Well, it's getting late, so I gotta get home. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

She nodded firmly.

"Yeah."

Chie paused, before nodding herself.

"Okay. Well…See you later, I guess?"

She nodded silently.

Chie turned towards Sunny.

"And I'll see you later too, Sunny!"

Sunny barked happily and licked Chie's face.

"Ha, stop it! Anyways, I see you guys later!"

And with that, Chie Satonaka ran off into the distant night. Leaving them alone in the dark path, the only light from those flameless orbs.

"Well, time's a wastin'! Let's get going!"

They walked up to the door, and she lifted a hand and firmly knocked on the hard surface. There was a moment of silence, and then-

"Coming!"

She glanced at Beetle. That was a young girl's voice. A moment passed, and the door still didn't open.

"Try again," Issun suggested.

She did so, and they waited some more. Finally as her patience neared it's end, the door clicked and swung open to reveal Souji.

"Please don't tell me something exploded."

She blinked, thinking for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so. That's not why we're here either way."

Souji made a 'go on' motion.

"We tried to stay at an inn, but the money I have doesn't work."

Souji swore and ran his hand through his hair.

"I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

"What should we do now?" she asked.

Souji opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"Um…"

It was the voice from before. Souji turned his head back, and she saw a small girl hiding shyly behind a chair. Her brown hair was tied in short pigtails and her brown eyes widened when the girl caught them staring, her face flushing while she tried to hide. She wore a white with varying shades of pink, and was currently fidgeting.

"Uhmm…" the little girl continued, "...D-Dad says that strangers aren't allowed in the house…"

She continued to stare, and the girl further shrank on herself.

"It's fine Nanako-chan. She's a friend of mine," Souji said.

'Nanako' remained silent.

"Should we continue this outside?" she asked.

Souji seemed to hesitate.

"I can't leave the house unattended…"

"It's fine."

Yu was sitting at a table in front of one of those teevee's.

"Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Souji asked.

"Sure. Just don't stay out to long. It's getting dark and it looks like it's about to rain."

"Got it."

Souji started to put on his sandals. And that's when Sunny stepped into the house.

"Furball!" Beetle hissed.

Souji and Yu looked surprised, but that was nothing compared to Nanako.

Nanako's eyes widened as Sunny looked at her, and she backed away. Sunny in turned padded towards the little girl.

She stepped forward, only to be stopped by Souji. She glanced at Souji in confusion. Souji just stared at the scene. Sunny kept walking toward Nanako who stood still, look at the wolf with wide eyes. Sunny only stooped a foot away from the little girl and stared. Nanako did nothing, and Sunny did nothing, and the room was silent.

Nanako seemed unsure what to do. She glanced around nervously, before looking at Souji. Souji just gave a small smile. Nanako looked back at Sunny, who was giving her a dopey smile. Slowly, Nanako reached out to the white wolf, closing her eyes as her hand met Sunny's fur. Hesitantly, she started petting Sunny. Sunny just sat still, and Nanako's petting slowly became more confident. A moment later, Nanko opened her eyes and slowly scratched Sunny behind the ears. Sunny barked happily, her tail thumping against the floor. Nanako giggled.

A glance at Souji revealed a soft smile. Souji caught her eyes and the smile grew.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

She let herself be petted by the human pup, her delicate hands gently running through her fur. It was a nice feeling, and the giggle it brought for the pup made her smile.

"She's so silky!" Nanako squealed.

"Her name is Ammy."

Her ears perked and she turned to see Yu sitting at a table, picking at some food. She barked, and Yu gave a brief smile.

"Ammy?" Nanako wondered, looking at her wonderingly.

"Yeah."

"It's so pretty!" Nanako gave a wide smile, and she stepped closer to the pup, licking her face.

Nanako squealed, laughing.

"D-Down Ami-chan!"

There was a muffled rumble of thunder, and the human pup gasped.

"The laundry!" The pup ran to the clear glass, and she followed, puzzled. Laundry?

With a grunt, Nanako opened the glass like a shogi, and stepped ou into the dark outside. She quickly followed the pup. Kazegami ran swiftly, and Gekigami grumbled in the dark clouds above. Clouds that promised rain.

She saw Nanako struggle to remove clothes from the line quickly, the wind churning them. She narrowed her eyes, before looking up at the sky. She might not have all her strength. But that would not stop her. She growled, the sound forming deep in her chest. And the wind calmed slightly, the clouds quieting.

The human pup didn't seem to notice, and a moment later, she rushed inside with a basket of clothes. She dropped her concentration, and walked inside the house. A moment later, Nuregami's tears fell to the ground steadily, and she took a deep breath.

"You bring the laundry on your own?" she heard Yu asked.

"Uh-huh,"Nanako said, putting the basket down and picking up an article of clothing. She walked up to the human and gently grabbed her arm in her mouth.

"Eep! A-Ami-chan!?"

She firmly dragged the pup to the table, sitting her down in front of her now cold food, before placing her head on the pup's lap.

Laundry could be done later. Eat first.

Nanako seemed flustered and confused, glancing at Yu. Yu simply shrugged and continued eating his food. After a moment, Nanako started eating too, absentmindedly petting her fur. She rumbled peacefully, and Nanako giggled.

* * *

"I'm really sorry."

"Why? It's not like you've done anything wrong."

"I still should have realized that you have no money here." Souji sighed. "You don't have any papers or documents here either. This is going to be difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"It'd take a long time to explain. But you technically don't exist in this world."

"Well duh. I'm not from this world."

"But nobody here believes in parallel universes."

"Parallel what?"

"Other worlds."

They walked in silence for a while.

"So now what?" she asked.

"That's the question isn't it?"

She glanced at Souji, who appeared to be deeply lost in thought.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Leap before we think, remember?"

Souji quirked a smile.

"Yes. Well, if anything we should find a place for you to stay for the night."

"Can't I stay over at your place?"

Souji winced.

"I'm not sure if my Uncle would be willing to house a random friend of mine."

"Why not?"

"..."

She huffed.

"Well, if we can't sty at your house, then what should we do?"

"I'm thinking."

Souji started to mutter.

"I don't have enough money on me to buy a night at an inn...And there no other option…"

"If you can't think of anything, then Sunny and I will just sleep outside."

Souji shook his head.

"And risk either of you two being found by someone in town? Besides, it looks like it's about to rain."

She looked up at the dark clouds overhead. Trying to bunk out in the rain wasn't her idea of a good time, no.

They walked past various buildings, both silent.

"I'm drawing up a blank," Souji sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry. We'll find some place. We can always try the inn again." she said.

"..."

Souji didn't say anything.

"Hello?"

Souji remained silent.

"Hello?!"

Wordlessly, Souji walked past her.

"Hey, what's your-!"

She saw what he was looking at. It was a large Nipponese dojo, looking completely out of place among the other buildings.

"What the hell?" She read the sign on the dojo.

"Onigiri-Sensei's Dojo?"

"..."

Souji wordlessly entered the dojo, and she quickly followed.

"Old Ma-"

" **Men!"**

Quick as a flash, Souji jumped to the side. Just in time to avoid the bokken held by sn angry old man. Souji seemed perturbed.

"What are you doing here, old man?"

"Hmph. Good to see that your reflexs haven't dulled."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Of course, that was sloppy footwork. And you didn't even take the chance to retaliate!"

"Old man."

The old man glared at Souji through thick eyebrows.

"Didn't I tell you boy!? My dojo appears wherever I want it to!"

"Okay. But why here?"

"Such arrogance! As if you're remotely done with your training! just for that, a thousand consecutive strikes tomorrow!"

"That doesn't seem very fair. And who says I'm coming back?"

"Well, if you want to survive the harsh journey ahead of you, then I am still your Sensei!"

Souji became silent, and she cleared her throat.

"Okay, what's the deal here?"

Souji and the old man looked at her in surprise.

"...He's my kendo-"

"Hmph! It's not kendo anymore boy! You shall be learning the art of the blade! Kenjutsu!"

"-Kenjutsu sensei."

She raised an eyebrow.

"That's nice and all. But that really doesn't explain anything."

"He's also from Nippon," Souji said calmly.

She gaped at him.

"You didn't think to mention that earlier!?"

"It didn't seem important."

"Important!? This is our way bac-!"

"Unfortunately, young lady, I cannot help you there."

She glared at the old man.

"Why not!?"

"My method of transformation works for me and me alone. You shall have to find another way," the old man said simply. She grinned her teeth and stepped forward, only for Souji to grab her shoulder. She turned back to him.

"What?"

Souji stared at the old man carefully.

"Onigiri-Sensei…" Souji began. The old man quirked one enormous eyebrow.

"Yes? Speak up boy!"

"Would you be willing to house my friend here?"

She blinked. Onigiri-Sensei stared at Souji for a while.

"I'm not running a charity here boy. I won't take her in for free."

She gritted her teeth.

"I'll pay for it."

She clenched her fists.

"Oh? Are you sure you have enough money for that, boy? Besides, it looks as if your friend there doesn't agree so readily."

Souji blinked in confusion and turned to her.

"Youidiot!"

Souji's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry-?"

"Just stop trying to help me all the time!"

She glared at Souji.

"I'm not some helpless moron who can't take care of herself! I'll pay with my own money!"

She took out all the yen in her purse and threw it at the old man's feet. He looked unimpressed, but picked it up the same.

"This will be enough. There are guest rooms at the end of the left hallway."

The old man left, leaving them alone. She glared at Souji, feeling her cheeks color. And Souji stared back in mild confusion. That confusion then turned into understanding, and Souji shook his head.

"Ah. I'm so-"

"If you say you're sorry again, I'll hurt you," she warned.

Souji's quirked a smile.

"Okay. Then I understand."

They were silent for a moment.

"I'll send Ammy here as well," Souji said, heading towards the door. She nodded. Souji opened the door, letting the cool night air in. And he stood there for a moment, before turning with a grin on his face.

"When you said you didn't want my help, does that also mean with everything else?"

"H-Huh? Of course not! Don'teventhinkaboutleav-!"

"Just kidding."

She glared at the infuriating man. Souji continued to grin.

"I'll see if I can't meet you before school tomorrow. Good night!"

And with that, Souji left, and the dojo was quiet.

"...Goodnight."

* * *

What he returned home to was thankfully not an irate Dojima. No, it was something infinitely more...Cute.

"She fell asleep while playing with her," Yu explained, yawning. He nodded, staring at bemusement at the scene in front of him.

Nanako was out cold, snoring softly as she cuddled up next to Amaterasu. The little girl was using the goddess's belly as a pillow, and was curled up in a little ball. Ammy similarly curled around Nanako, keeping her warm.

It was adorable.

"What're ya smiling about?"

He glanced at what was once his plate of dinner, now licked clean while a happy looking Issun bounced on it.

"Oh, nothing in particular."

"Yeah right! That face is the same face Sakuya uses when she sees something cute!"

He motioned towards the girl and the wolf.

"Alright sure. I guess it's cute." Issun leapt towards Amaterasu.

"I mean, furball here was treating her like her own pup!"

Ammy rolled her eyes with a whine, carefully to make sure that Nanako didn't wake up.

"So, you found a place for Mariko to stay?" Yu asked. He nodded.

"Well, where is it?" Issun demanded.

"Onigiri-Sensei's Dojo," he said curtly.

"Say what? That place is over here now too?!"

Yu turned to him, confused.

"Onigiri-Sensei?"

"I'll explain later. For now, you guys gotta get over there before Uncle Dojima arrives. And Yu and I gotta get to school tomorrow."

"You still go to school?"

He nodded, and bent down to scoop Nanako gently in his arms. She stirred a bit, but did nothing more. Ammy slowly got off the ground and looked up at him.

The message in her stare was obvious. Take care of her. And him. And yourself. He smiled.

"Can you find it on your own?" he asked. Issun snorted.

"Heh, can we find it on our own? Easy!"

"Well then hurry straight there. It's late, and I don't want anyone reporting to the police about a great big scary wolf."

He glanced at Amaterasu, who was wagging her tail happily.

"Big wolf," he amended.

"We'll be fine! C'mon furball!"

Ammy gave a soft bark and ran towards the door, Issun leaping on top of her.

"Hey, see you guys later!"

And with that the artist and the goddess ran outside, leaving the house silent.

He turned towards Yu.

"Time for us to head to bed."

Nanako's room was very pink. And pretty. The kind of room you'd expect from a little girl, with posters of one 'Detective Loveline' pasted on the walls. The room was far from clutterd though. Every book and toy were neatly in their place. It looked like a grwon-up's room dressed up like a little kid's. Even the bed had been made.

He frowned, before mentally shrugging his shoulder. Perhaps Nanako was just inclined to be clean?

…

He slowly walked to the bed and placed Nanako on it, soundly tucking the little girl in. Nanako stirred again, but this time she said something.

"Daddy…" she said sleepily.

He froze for a moment, and Nanko returned to sound slumber. He stood there for a moment, before finding a stuffed animal on the shelf. A moment later, Nanako was cuddling with a small plush rabbit.

He stood there, thinking.

' **There is time for such heavy thoughts later. Now we must rest'**

The voice sounded so much like his that he almost ignored it. But in the end he left the room, looking back one last time at the little girl sleeping in a room cleaner than it had any right of being.

* * *

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn! How can I help you?"

"Ah, Bonjour! I would like to, comment dites-vous, rent une room. I have ze money for it."

"Very well sir. Here is your room key."

"Tres bien!"

"Have a good night sir…?"

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Minamoto, cherie."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Jumping Artists, Angry Old Men, and two familiar characters in this exciting chapter!**

 **Personally, it felt very fillery to me. But alas, you must have transition chapters, no?**

 **Fortunately** **, Nanako and Ammy! I'll admit that every scene involving Nanako risked me getting diabetes. And Ammy finally gets her point of View!**

 **Bout time.**

 **So, what's going to happen next? What danger awaits at school? Tune in next time! And leave a review eh?**


	15. Chapter 15: Yasogami Shuffle

**Disclaimer: Neither Okami or Persona 4 belong to the author. They belong to CAPCOM and ATLUS.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter. But I have some good and bad news. The bad? The next chapter won't be uploaded for another month. The good? It's cause I'm attempting NaNoWriMo (Writing 50000 words in November.). So by the end of November if I succeed, there will be 50000 more words to Rising Sun! And if we don't succeed...There still be a good amount of words written, cause we're giving it our all.**

 **So, we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Yasogami Shuffle**

Huff, huff, huff!

He had to run. There was nothing else he could do. But no matter how much he ran, he could never escape, could he? He scrambled over loose dirt and sharp stones, continuing to run. To run from something that would always haunt him wherever he went. Like a bad hangover, he would never be able to escap-

He tripped over a rock and with a yell if surprise Susano-o started to roll head over bottom down the hill, splashing into the river below. He flailed around for a moment before swimming up to the surface, gasping for air. Several powerful strokes later and he dragged himself to the shore, muttering.

"Wonderful…" he grumbled. He was soaked to the bone now, his clothes heavy and damp. He took off his shirt and started to wring it out.

"Blasted rock! Why did it have to be in my way?"

He was still in Agata Forest, and he'd had quite enough water for a life time.

Ah, what he'd give to be back home in Kamiki Village right now! What he'd give to be able to drink some of Kushi's sake right now! He could see her smile right now as she worked her rice paddies, tying back her long silk hair with one of her combs.

A breeze gusted through the forest and he shivered, his thoughts were dispersed.

He couldn't go back to Kamiki anyway, he thought glumly, putting his shirt back on. He glanced at his sword angrily. This was all his fault, damn him. And damn those gods too!

He glared at Tohenboku for a moment...Before picking the tachi up and sheathing it on his back with a grumble.

Damn himself too.

He started to trudge through the undergrowth of Agata, trying not to trip in another river.

And since he couldn't go back to Kamiki, where else could he go? He was stuck wandering around!

Oh, the gods must be laughing at him now…

The undergrowth started to become thicker and thicker. He unsheathed Tohenboku and started swinging it around, trying to make a path.

Blasted forest…

He startled as he heard a sudden hoot, and he looked around fearfully. Oh, just what he needed right now!

He heard more hooting and he brandished Tohenboku.

"Show yourselves, demons!"

His legs were not shaking, damn it!

The hooting was coming from all around him now, intermingled with cackles and screeches.

Well, there was only one thing to do at a time like this.

He started to run, barreling through the forest. Branches scratched and whacked at his face, and the hooting was loud now, right on his heels.

He ran faster. And faster. Soon he was yelling as he barreled through the forest, dark shapes right at the edge of his vision.

And then suddenly the dark of the forest was replaced with the brightness of the sun as he ran into a clearing.

A clearing filled with demons.

And not just demons. But a child as well.

He couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl, what with the long black hair covering their faces. But he could see their thin body, covered in a multitude of scratches and bruises. They were hanging limply from a spit roast while a couple of yellow imps turned it steadily. A blue imp sat to the side, chopping up vegetables and herbs as a green imp poured out sake. A red imp played an unsteady jaunty tune.

He stopped in his tracks, and the demons turned towards him with their paper masks. Behind him, he heard the other demons close on his heels rushing towards him.

The child groaned.

Four green imps rushed out of the trees, fans and flutes ready as they pounced, intent to rip limb from limb.

 _SLASH!_

He cleared his throat as flowers rained from above, Tohenboku raised. The demons around the camp now had his full attention as they stood up and picked up their weapons.

"Foul demons who dare attack the innocent-"

The demons started to walk towards him, hooting angrily.

"-And rob this land of its peace-"

The Blue Imp leapt into the air and unfurled it's kite while the Yellow Imps took out their drums and cleavers.

"-Those who would dare lay a hand on a child-"

The Green Imp hooted and jeered and the Red Imp started to strum violently.

"-Don't deserve to breathe!"

The Yellow Imps leapt towards him, screeching as their drums glowed.

"Susano-o Style Mosquito's Rage!"

He rushed forward and swung Tohenboku with a bellow. His blade struck truly and just barely nicked the Yellow Imps Drum. And all of its explosive power was released at once. He ran forward and felt the explosion behind him. Without a moment to waste he turned around and braced Tohenboku just in time to block the brunt of the other Yellow Imp's explosion. He grunted as he was thrown back. Suddenly he felt a sharp jab and turned to see the Blue Imp aiming its flute.

"Grr…"

He caught the glowing of a drum in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh no, you don't!"

He leapt towards the Yellow Imp and spun his blade.

"Susano-o Style: Arm Blender!"

The Yellow Imp screamed as his arms were cleaved from its body, the drum falling to the ground. A quick slash took care of it and a cloud of flowers hit him in the face.

"Kee!?"

He roared and whirled around, throwing Tohenboku at the Blue Imp. His aim was true and his blade impaled the imp where it flew. The dissolving corpse and his sword kept flying and landed in the underbrush with a loud rustle.

"Ekee?!"

He turned to see the Red and Green Imp start to run.

"I don't think so! Susano-o Style Resounding Drum!"

There was an explosion and the dying screams of two imps, and then silence.

He took deep breathes and let the drum fall to the ground, before walking over to his sword. Tohenboku was embedded into a tree, and with a grunt, he ripped it out. And then he quickly rushed to the child, untying them from the roast.

They were so thin...And their pulse was weak.

"Oh gods above, what should I do?" Susano-o muttered.

And then it hit him.

"Mrs. Orange should be able to help! And maybe Kushi too!"

Well, now he had to go to Kamiki. This child's life depended on it.

He held the child carefully in his arms, Tohenboku on his back.

"Stay strong…" he muttered to the kid. They breathed weakly. He looked up to the sky and shuffled until he was sure he was facing the way towards Shinshu Fields. And he took a deep breath...before releasing it in a wordless yell as he ran forward, trampling everything in his path.

* * *

 _Your first memories were of chaos. A dark swirling chaos that covered the sky and reached to the horizons._

 _You only had your clothes and your boat to your name, and you sailed across the endless twinkling waters of the world._

 _And then one day, while you slept on the boat, you heard something. He opened your eyes blearily, seeing the dark skies above, and you sat up._

 _There was another boat in the mist._

 _You rub your eyes and frown. Nope, the boat was still there._

 _And from the boat was...singing._

 _You'd never heard singing before. You immediatly took a liking to it._

 _Your boat got closer to the other and soon you can make out the figure that was singing._

 _It was a woman. Even if you had not met one before, you knew what a woman was._

 _She had a slender figure and pale skin. Her white robes hugged her figure modestly. And as she sang, she rowed her little boat in one hand with what first appeared to be a red pole. And then she lifted it out of the water and twirled it around, revealing the sharp blade at the end of it. You watched, mesmerized as she sang and danced._

 _And then she caught sight of you and stood still, looking at you. Her eyes were a steely dark grey, and her long wavy grew hair framed a graceful face._

 _The woman smiled and you gave a tenative smile back. And then she pointed and started to laugh._

 _It would appear your habit of sleeping in the buff has finally caught up to you._

…

...

 _ **Bastard Child of Man…**_

 _In the darkness he saw a malevolent red eye staring at him._

 _ **Die…**_

 _And the darkness began to choke him and he could feel hands grasping his heart-_

* * *

 _THUMP_

Waking up by eating the wall was not a reccomended way of waking up.

Souji held his face in his hands and gasped for breath. His motuh felt coppery and he stood up and went to the bathroom. A moment later he watched as red drained down the sink.

Souji rinsed out his mouth one more time before going back to his room.

"Are you okay?" Yu asked groggily.

"Yup. Interesting dream though," he said.

It felt familiar too.

"Hmhm…" Yu said, before falling back to the futon and pulling the blanket over his head.

Souji looked around the room. Their new room.

It was messy. Really messy. Nothing to be done about it now though!

He quickly folded his blanket and took a towel. And many moments later he stood in front of the mirror, admiring himself.

"Not bad for a school uniform," Souji remarked with a smile.

And it was a really good unifrom too. Your average white dress shirt with a slate-black outer uniform and the black pants to go with.

He placed a hand where the Spider Queen had left a scar, frowning. And then he shook his head.

Still, the uniform wasn't perfect. Not et anyway. All you had to do to make it better was a poped collar and no buttons...And there!

He struck a pose.

' _ **Much better'**_

"What are you doing?"

He glanced behind him to see Yu rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ah, morning younger brother!"

"Curse you and your insomnia…" Yu grumbled, "It's not even morning yet!"

"It's almost morning," Souji countered before walking downstairs.

Now then...Time for breakfast!

"Hello…?"

Souji looked up to see a sleepy Nanako looking at him from behind the corner. He smiled and raised a spatulaed hand.

"Good morning, Nanako-chan!"

Nanako seemd torn between curiosity and shyness. Eventually curiosity won.

"You...You can make breakfast too?" Nanako asked.

He nodded and flipped an omlette.

"Yeah. Thought I might as well, seeing as everyone was asleep."

Then he replayed what she just said and turned to her, puzzled.

"Wait...Can you make breakfast, Nanako-chan?"

Nanako nodded and blushed, looking towards the ground.

"Y-Yeah...I-I can toast bread and cook sunny-side up…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"That's pretty impressive," and then he suddenley thoguth of something.

"Er, did you make dinner too?"

Nanako shook her head.

"No. Dad can't cook, so I buy dinner."

I buy dinner.

He was silent for a moment and Nanako looked away shyly.

"Is there any reason your awake?" Souji asked.

"Oh, u-uh…" Nanako stuttered for a moment.

He raised an eyebrow as Nanako seemed to shrink further and further in herself.

"...ammy…"

He barely heard the whisper.

"Ammy?" Souji repeated.

Nanako gave a small nod. Souji smiled.

"Ah, well Ammy went back to her home in the night."

"Oh…"

Nanako looked disapointed. Souji flipped another omlette and turned towards her with a smile.

"I can take you to her, if you want."

"R-Really?" Nanako asked.

Souji nodded.

"Yeah. I was thinking of visisting her before I headed to school. Do you want to join me?"

"Y-Yes please!" Nanako said, before blushing. Souji smiled.

"Okay then. You'd better get ready. I'll go ahead and finish breakfast."

Nanako nodded quickly before heading up the stairs.

Souji briefly saw a small smile on her face, and smiled in return.

He started to hum as he made the omlettes.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Souji turned to see Dojima looking at him blearily.

"Ah, Dojima-san. I could ask you the same thing," he placed the now finished omlettes on the plates., moving onto the toast.

"Are you going to work?"

Because Dojima was in fact dressed in the same clothes he had yesterday-the disheveled grey suit and the old red tie.

Dojima nodded, staring at him.

"Yes. I got a call to come to work early today. You're making breakfast?"

He nodded, looking intently at the toast as it sizzled on the pan.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep."

"Hmm. I guess you'd be pretty nervous, what with today being your first day at a new school," Dojima said.

He knew this wasn't the case, but didn't say anything. A moment later Dojima walked into the kitchan and took out a couple of coffe mugs.

"Do you drink coffee?"

He nodded as Dojima took out a jar of coffee powder.

"How do you drink it then?"

"Darker then the night, please."

"Heh. Are you just saying that to impress me?"

He joined Dojima's chuckle.

"No. Though I could go for a cube of sugar, I guess."

"OK then."

He prodded the now golden toast before placing it on the plates.

"Damn…" Dojima muttered.

"Something wrong?"

"We don't have any extra mugs."

He glanced backwards and saw Dojima holding a grey and pink mug. A yellow mug sat at the back of the cabinet.

"...I'm okay with having it in a glass," he said, turning back to the toast.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Doesn't chnage the flavor."

"If your sure…"

There!

As Dojima made the coffee, he deftly removed all the toast and placed it on the plates.

"Okay, here's your coff-"

"Breakfast is served!"

Dojima blinked and looked at the plate of held out in front of him.

"Trade you."

Before Dojima could react he took the cup of hot coffe and handed Dojima the plate.

Dojima blinked and looked at the food. He just sipped the coffee.

Not bad.

He looked at Dojima as his Uncle took the plate to the table.

To tell or not to tell...Well, honesty was always the best policy.

"There's another reason I woke up early."

"Hmm?"

"I found out yesterday that an old friend of mine lives in Inaba."

Dojima stared at him.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. It was pretty surprising. But I was thinking of meeting up with them before going to school."

Dojima stared at him suspiciously. He kept a calm face, nursing his coffee.

"...Very well. Just as long as your not late to school," Dojima warned. He nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Dojima-san."

"Just call me Dojima. I'm not that old," Dojima grumbled good naturedly, before glancing at his watch.

"Oh, damn. Gotta get going."

Dojima stood up and pushed the clean plate of food away. His Uncle stared at the plate for a moment. He watched silently.

"Uh, good job with breakfast?" Dojima said.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

Dojima didn't say anything and quickly made for the door.

"Oh, tell Nanako that I'll probably be late today."

Dojima seemed apologetic. He nodded.

And a moment later his Uncle had left. He turned back to the other three plates of food and debated if placing a smiley face on Yu's plate would get him a kick in the shin.

"I-I'm ready!" He turned to see Nanako race down the stairs, dressed up and her backpack at the ready. Nanako gave him a tenative smile.

"Uh, I-I'm ready…" she repeated.

He smiled and handed her a plate. A ketchup smiely face stared up at her from the omlette.

"Breakfast first. Then we'll see Ammy."

"R-Right!"

He removed his apron-one of the few things he unpacked- and quickly grabbed his bag at the base of the stairs.

"Hey, Yu! Breakfast is ready! Also, Nanako-chan and I are heading to see Ammy! You going to sleep in or what?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh, I'll eat breakfast latter! And I'll head to school myself!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? It's going to get cold! And do you know where your school is?"

"It's fine!"

He debated for a moment to go see what was wrong with Yu until he heard the faint sounds of a lute.

He smiled.

"Well, don't be too late!"

"Gotcha!"

He walked to Nanako, who had already finished breakfast and was fidgeting in her seat.

"Uh! U-uh...Breakfast was really tasty!" Nanako blurted out, before looking at the ground.

He smiled. Nothing like a compliment!

"I can teach you if you want," he offered. Nanako looked up at him with big eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course. But first we should see Ammy, right?"

"R-Right!"

"Very well then. Off we go!"

And they left the house, closing the door behind them as they made their way to Onigiri-Sensei's as the dawn sun shined on them.

' _Today can't possible go bad with such a great start!'_

' _ **Do not get too cocky.'**_

* * *

"Hey, food!"

Pixie flew over to the plate of food on the table. Yu quickly followed her, Anko on his heels.

"He left three plates," he noted.

Only one of the plates had an actual breakfast. Though based on Pixie's happy cries of delicious, the honey and apples on the plate were all she needed. Anko looked at the eggs on his plate in confusion. He quickly took a seat and started to eat, staring at Pixie.

When he had woken up, the COMP had been glowing. And after he had recovered from his surprise, he tried to summon Pixie and Anko. And it worked, which had been more than a pleasant surprise.

But while it had worked, there were...differences. The most obvious of which was Pixie herself.

Violet hair in a short bob cut, and dressed in a blue t-shirt and white pants that ended in white shoes with large heels. She picked at her food with white gloves as rainbow insect wings fluttered happily. If it wasn't for the fact that her personality was the same, he wouldn't believe that the creature he had summoned was Pixie.

"Pixie…" he said, swallowing a mothful of omlette. Pixie looked up from her own meal.

"Yes, master?"

"You said that changes had been implemented. What did you mean by that?" he asked carefully.

Pixie swalled before noodding vigurously.

"Ah, of course! Wait right here a mo'."

Pixie fluttered in the air silently for a moment.

He glanced at Anko.

"Ah, Master. Welcome to the Devil Summoning Program."

Pixie's tone of voice had changed, and her eyes were glowing.

"In addition to being able to form contracts with and summon demons, you are now able to acess the Demon Auction and the Cathedral of Shadows."

"The what?"

Pixie blinked and her eyes stopped glowing.

"Well, I thinkin I can explain."

"Please do."

"Right! Well, the Demon Auction is a place to form contracts in the comfort of your own home. You usually require a monetary sacrifice at the least to form any conrtacts though."

Well that didn't sound to bad. A bit morally ambigous, but if these demons were anything like Steven said…

"And the Cathedral of Shadows?" he asked.

Pixie was silent for a moment.

"The Cathedral of Shadows is an app that allows you to fuse Demons together."

He and Anko looked at Pixie.

"Fuse?" he said at last.

Pixie nodded and hesitated.

"Ah, well...Fusing is when you take two demons and, well, fuse them into a new one."

Anko chittered fearfully, not that I could blame him.

"Does this new demon have the minds of the previous demons?" I asked in shock.

Pixie fidgeted.

"Well, the dominant personality takes over, yeah. But...not really."

Anko and Pixie were staring at him.

"Okay, note. Never use the Cathedral of Shadows," he said firmly.

Anko seemed reasured. But Pixie frowned.

"Well, master...Fusing Demons is really the only reliable way to get stronger demons that are loyal to you."

"So? I'm not going to use you two for some sort of fodder."

If Anko had a face underneath that mask, he bet it was smiling.

"...It doesn't mater if ya use me, Master."

He looked at Pixie with a raised eyebrow. Pixie flew up to him.

"Remember what that Stephen guy did?"

He remembered alright.

"He said something about a project, right?"

Pixie nodded.

"Yeah. Program ZOMA."

He put a hand out and Pixie sat on it.

"Sounds important."

"It is. ZOMA was an artificail demon."

He blinked.

"Artificial Demon?" he repeated.

"Ayeah. It was created by Humans to be loyal no matter what. And instead of fusing, it could...Eat other demons and take on their aspects while keeping itself."

Well that was eerie. Anko seemed to agree.

"Wait, what does that have to do with you?" he asked, suddenley feeling worried.

"...Program ZOMA is a program that gives us AOI SI characteristics of ZOMA," Pixie said.

"...Is that why you're so loyal?" he asked after a long moment. Pixie started.

"What? No!"

He jerked back as Pixie flew into his face.

"I don't care what that big job says, but the I would bever tear you limb frem limb, even if I was just a regular Pixie! You'll always be my Master!"

It was touching, in an odd way.

He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, master!"

"Just promise you won't eat Anko," he added. Pixie cackled and Anko muttered darkly. Then he caught the time on the clock.

"Ah, crap. I'm going to be late to school at this rate."

He looked apologetically at Pixie and Anko.

"I gotta desummon you guys."

Pixie pouted.

"Do ya have ta?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Anko waved a hand and Pixie sighed.

"Fine. Just remember you can summon us any-"

Pixie suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Powerful demon detected!" Pixie all but yelled.

* * *

"Men!"

"Gah!"

There was a thump as Mari hit the floor for the umpteenth time that morning. Onigiri-Sensei stood above her, scowling.

"Is this all you can muster? Pathetic!"

Mari glared up at the old man.

"Take it easy, will you?"

"Will your enemies take it easy? I think not! Now stand up!"

Mari growled but did as the old man said.

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed by her grit or her stupidity," Issun said. Furball seemed to agree, yawning as she watched Mari. Onigiri-Sensei had woken them up early. Or at least, had woken Issun and Mari early. Furball funnily enoguh always woke up at the crack of dawn.

"Now then, hold that nanigata corectly!"

"I am!"

"Hmph! Men!"

"Ow-! Gods damn it!"

"Be on your guard!"

There was a mix of two ferocious yells and the clash of weapons. And a moment later Mari was on the floor, panting and nursing a new bruise.

"...That is all the training for now. Rest. We shall train later," Onigiri-Sensei said before walking away.

Furball got up and walked over to Mari, prodding her with a paw.

"Hey, Mari-chan! You okay?"

Mari muttered for a moment.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"What's that old man's problem!" Mari yelled, sitting up and massaging her back.

"Well to be fair, you were to one who said you wanted to train," he reminded her.

Mari grumbled, but didn't deny it. Cause she had asked the old man to train her. In fact, she had doen so very insecently. And th old man always said no, saying that she barely had enough money to buy rent.

He wasn't sure how, but after hours of shouting, Mari had managed to convince the old dojomater to teach her. And thus where they were right now.

"And hey! You look pretty good in that training gi, hehe!"

Mari promptly stood up and pointed her nanigata at him.

"Whoa! Easy there!" he yelled as furball backed up nervously.

Mari glared at them.

"Is this a bad time?"

They turned to see Souji standing at the door, Onigiri-Sensei at his side and Nanako behind him.

"He just came by to visit you, Mari-chan," Onigiri-Sensei said kindly. Souji was smiling while Nanako hid behind him.

"Oh, hey-" Mari stood up, holding the nanigata at her side as she stepped towards Souji. Before realizing something.

Mari was still in her training gi.

She looked down at herself, covered in sweat, and started to turn red. And Souji. He was staring at Mari with a contemplative look.

Hehehe! He knew that the kid wasn't as innocent as he acted!

Mari obviously noticed too and promtply reacted.

"Stopstaringatmeyoujerk!"

And with that Mari promptly ran to the back of the dojo, disapearing.

Souji blinked.

"Uh…?"

"Well? Go after her boy. Best not to let misunderstanding simmer," Onigiri-Sensei said wisely.

"You speak from experience old man?" Souji said witha chuckle, before turning to Nanako.

"Nanako-chan? Can you wait here with Ammy? I need to talk with my friend."

"...Your friend is scary…" the little girl whispered.

Souji laughed.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she's just a softy."

Beofre Souji could say anything else, Furball quickly walked towards them, wagging her tail. Nanako immediatly smiled.

"Ami-chan!"

Furball barked and started to lick Nanako's face, elliciting giggles from the small girl. And Souji headed towards the back of the dojo.

"Oh no you don't! Not without me!"

And he leapt from Furball's back while she was playing with Nanako and started to jump towards Souji-

"Oops. Clumsy old men like me need to watch their step," Onigiri-Sensei said with a chuckle.

"Get off me gramps!"

* * *

She let out a groan as she eased herself into the hot hot water of the bath.

That old man had brusied her in places she didn't even know she had! Still, she was thankful for everything he had done...Not that she'd ever say it.

She suddenly thought abou Souji, and felt her face heat up.

Damnit, what was wrong with her! It was all that stupid dream's fault-!

"Hey, you okay in there?"

She bit back a yelp. Speak of demons, and they shall appear…

"What do you want?" she yelled angrily.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

Gods, she could imagine the smile on his face.

"Well I'm fine! So leave me alone! I'm taking a bath!" she added.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Souji sounded at least appologetic.

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh, sorry about staring at you like that. It's just, you holding that nanigata reminded me of a dream I had," Souji said suddnely.

She blinked.

"Dream?"

"Yeah? Strange, huh? Anyway, Nanako wanted to see Amaterasu, so that's why she's here...And I wanted to check up on you guys before I went to school. Has the old man driven you out yet?"

"No," she said, her mind elsewhere, "He's actually been really...nice."

"Nice counting him beating you down?"

"I...I asked him to train me."

Cause she wanted to be able to fight on her own.

"Huh. That's cool then...So how are you doing?"

"Fine," she said curtly.

"I thought so. I guess I should probably stop talking huh? Kinda awkward talking to someone through a door."

While they were bathing, she added, annoyed.

"Anyway, I better get going. Don't wanna be late for my first class, right?"

…

"I'll be back in the evening. See yo-"

"Wait...Give me a moment."

Now she could definitley see Souji's smile.

* * *

"Your school is straight over that way," Nanako pointed. He stared down the path as rain pattered on his umbrella. Marie stood next to him impatiently while Amaterasu ran to and fro in the soft rain. He glanced at Nanako, smiling.

"Thank you, Nanako-chan."

Nanako smiled.

"Your welcome," she turned to the opposite direction, "My school is this way. Bye!"

Amaterasu ran up to Nanako before she left and gave her a hearty lick.

"Hehehe! Bye Ami-chan!"

A moment later he watched as Nanako walked into the distance.

"What's with the frown?"

He turned to Marie.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if your heading off to your school, then we'll be heading off!"

He looked down to see Amaterasu looking up at him, her face serious.

"Heading off where?" he asked.

"How should we know? We'll find something to do!" Issun said.

He thought about this for a moment before nodding.

"Please don't get into to much trouble," he said.

Amaterasu barked before runnign off in a flash of white.

"Why are you going to this school?" Marie asked as they began to walk down the path.

"I have to. It's the law."

Marie looked extremely confused by this but didn't say anything.

"So, a nanigata huh?" he said after a while. He was starting ro see other people in uniform. Marie shruged.

"It just felt right. Onigiri-Sensei agreed too."

His dream came back to him.

"When do you get off from this school?"

He turned to see Marie looking at him impatiently. He thought for a moment.

"Today is a half day, so some yime in the afternoon. Any reason?" he said with a smile

"I just thought we should try to find a way back to Nippon," Marie said bluntly.

Ah. Made sense.

"W-Watch out!"

He wasn't sure if it was because of his time in Nippon or perhaps Izanagi. But as soon as he heard the yell he grabbed Marie's arm and tugged them to the side, his umbrella falling to the ground. And not a moment later some guy on a bicycle rushed past them.

They had just narowly avoided being run over.

"W-What the hell was that jerk doing?!" Marie yelled, drawing attention to them. He quickly tugged on her arm, trying to get her to quiet down. Instead she turned towards him with a scowl. It was at this point where they realized that they were standing in the rain in each others arms.

He could already hear whispers.

He quickly picked up the umbrella and shielded them both from the rain.

"Shall we?" he coughed quickly.

Marie nodded just as quickly and soon they were back to their normal small talk as they walked.

As they walked, he glanced at the bicyclist. He was lying on the ground, clutching his knee and groaning in pain. His bicycle laid smashed against a lamp pole, a lone wheel spinning. Faint music could be heard from the headphones around the cyclist's necks.

Best leave him be.

* * *

"This is a school?" Marie asked, wide eyed.

Souji nodded, looking at his school for the next year.

"Yep. Yasogami High."

The both of them stood in front of the main school gates. The rain had stopped at this point, and various students were hurrying towards the gates. Looks like he might be a bit late.

"What's with the face?" Marie asked.

He glanced at her before looking back at the school.

"...With all that's happened in the past few days, it feels odd to go to school like a normal person," he admitted. And it was true. After facing down a monstrous spider beside a goddess, going to school and being a student was dissonance.

But the voice in the back of his head that now had a name, Izanagi, kept reminding him of one thing. He tensed.

' **Remeber the man called Igor's warning."**

Something didn't feel right about any of this. And he was hesitant to dismiss it.

He sighed. Either way, there were more immediate concerns.

"Leap before we think," he said with a slight grin before turning to Marie.

"I'll be seeing you later."

"You better."

He just grinned and quickly ran into the gates of the school. He only turned back when he had entered the building, and saw Marie walking away.

…

Now then, where the hell was the office?

* * *

It took him a while, but he managed to find the main office with minimal difficulty. Though when he entered, hardly anyone was in there.

Looks like he was going to be really late.

"Hey, watcha doin outta class fer?"

He blinked and turned around.

Oh wow. And he thought his eyes brought attention.

Besides the girl's blood-red eyes, she had long black bangs and long black hair that reached her waist. She was thin and petit and he supposed cute. Which is why it was quite disconcerting to see her glaring up at him. Especially with the presence she had.

"Uh, hello there?"

"Don'tcha hello me! Classes have already started!" the girl scolded him.

She was wearing the Yasogami High uniform, with its yellow neckerchief and grey skirt. But on her arm was a bright red armband that matched her eyes…

"By any chance, are you part of the School Council?"

The girl blinked suspiciously.

"Yea? Whats that got to do with anythin?"

He bowed slightly.

"My name is Souji Seta," he said.

The girl blinked and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Eh? Now that I think, I don't recognize ya…"

"I'm a transfer student."

The girl blinked before covering her mouth.

"Oh! So youse the new transfer student eh?"

I nodded and tried to place her accent. Kansai?

The girl smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

"Ah, well its nice to meetcha! My name is Ayane Taketatsu!"

Ayane grinned.

"So, hows Yasogami keepin you so far?"

He thought for a moment.

"Considering that I've only been here for a couple minutes...Pretty good."

Ayane grinned.

"Nice ta hear! Oh! You're probably here to find yer homeroom, right?"

He nodded and Ayane frowned.

"Yer teacher shoulda been waiting here fer ya…Wait heres."

Ayane walked up to a secretary and engaged in whispered conversation. He stood there, waiting patiently.

"Ah, heres we go! Yer homeroom teacher's...Oh."

There were very few monosyllabic words that held so much meaning as the word 'oh'.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ayane made a face that screamed lemons.

"...Yer homeroom teacher's Kinshiro Morooka, 2-B."

Ayane made the name sound complicated. He nodded.

"Ah. Well, I should probably be getting to homeroom then," he said.

He said goodbye to Ayane and made his way towards the door of the office.

"Wait!"

He turned around to see Ayane walk up to him.

"I'll show youse the way."

He blinked.

"You don't need to do that-"

"I's the School President, yeah? Means I gotta help all students," Ayane gave him a smile, "And yer a student of Yasogami High!"

He had met many School Presidents. But Ayane was definitely the most friendly one. And while some would call her rude, he was not one of them.

He smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Man, this sucks. Talk about bad luck. The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright...We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for a whole year."

Chie tuned out the background talk of the class, groaning.

"Man, Morooka? What did I do to deserve this?" she whined.

Yukiko gave her a supportive pat.

"Well, at least we're still in the same homeroom?"

Chie smiled at her long time friend.

"Yeah! Can't complain about that, eh Yukiko!"

Her friend smiled.

"Hey, you guys! I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class!"

This sentence brought a fresh wave of conversation to the classroom. She blinked in surprise.

"A transfer student?"

"From the city too," Yukiko mused, "Kinda like Hanamura-kun."

She looked behind her to see Yosuke slumped over his desk, seemingly deceased aside from the occasional groan.

"What's with you?"

"Don't wanna talk about it…" Yosuke Hanamura groaned.

She glanced at Yukiko, who shrugged.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"A transfer student from the city…" Then the thought came to her.

"Hey, maybe it's Marie!"

Yukiko looked at her in surprise.

"Huh? Marie-chan?"

"Yeah. She said she was new to Inaba. It must be her!" She suddenly frowned.

"Oh man, getting stuck in Morooka's class just after transferring? That sucks," she said emphatically.

"Well...At least she has people she knows? We should make her feel welcome." Yukiko offered.

"Hey, you're right," she said cheerfully, "That's a good idea!"

"You know Amagi-san? You should run for the Student Council," Yosuke suddenly said.

She and Yukiko blinked and turned to Yosuke, who was still face down.

"I'm sorry?" Yukiko said.

"You're already thinking about how to make a transfer more comfortable. Isn't that what the President's always talking about? Helping students? You should totally run this year. You'd be the velvet glove to Taketatsu-san's iron gauntlet."

Yosukee was a surprising source of good ideas.

"Yeah! You should totally do that Yukiko! I know I'd vote for you."

"I'd vote for her too," Yosuke said.

"That's cause you just wanna date with her," she growled.

"Can you blame me?"

If she wasn't in a class she would kick him. Even if he had a point. Yukiko's beauty was localy renowned.

"...We have a Student Council?" Yukiko asked.

She and Yosuke were silent.

"Awright, shut yer traps!"

The whole room became silent as the homeroom tyrant, Kinshiro Morooka entered the room with his wide gait.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from this day forward! First things first! Just cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" Morooka yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone glanced at each other. They knew Morooka was bad, but not this bad.

"Now, I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student."

Somehow, Morooka's scowl increased.

"This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage!"

People gaped at Morooka. She was not one of them. Instead she glared. What kind of teacher was this!

"And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him!"

Wait, he?

"Get in here!" Morooka barked.

There was a moment of silence, and someone coughed.

"I said get in here, brat!" Morooka yelled, red faced

And a guy with silver hair and eyes entered the room confidently.

* * *

"He seems nice," Souji deadpanned.

Ayane at least didn't seem to veiw the teacher in a good light either.

"Don't let im bother ya, kay? Morooka's mostly all bite."

"Get in here!"

Ayane looked at him and smiled.

"Dontcha worry. If ya need any help, just come visit me, kay?"

Most of the time he'd just smile and say something polite, before never interecting with the President again. It was the simplest way.

But this year was shaping to be different.

"Very well, President ma'am," he said with a salute.

Ayane giggled and gave her own mock salute.

"I said get in here, ya brat!"

He looked into the room, and with one final glance to Ayane, strode forward into the room.

His first impressions of his classmates?

One of them was wearing a red cardigan, one a green jacket, and one headphones. The rest were dressed in uniform. And all of them were gaping at Morooka.

"Tell 'em you name, brat, and make it quick," Kinshiro Morooka said.

He looked over his homeroom teacher.

Hunchbacked, wearing a blue suit and a hideous cheese colored tie, with a combover that was embarrasing and an overbite that would make a dentist scream.

And he was calling him a loser?

In the past, he would've just introduced himself politley and took his seat.

But this year…

' **We can not let this insult lay.'**

He clenched his fists before relaxing. This year was going to be different. He'd garuntee it.

"You calling me a loser?" he drawled slowly.

The class was now in danger of losing their jaws if the gaped anymore. The girl in red had covered her mouth in horror. The girl in green was trying to unsecsfully cover a grin. And the boy with the headphones? He lifted his head up and said clearly for the class to hear.

"He's doomed."

...Hey, wasn't that the biker guy-?

A vein was ready to burst on Morooka's forhead as he growled.

"That's it. You're on my shit list, effective immediatly. Now listen up! This town is miles away from your bog city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one!"

And the techer started to rant and lecture. He watched him for a moment, before picking up a piece of chalk and writing his name. This only seemed to make Morooka madder. Which appeared to increase the amount of ranting. But surely he couldn't do this forever?

His feet started to hurt and Morooka didn't seem to be ready to stop. He sighed.

' **Nevermind'**

"-And another thing!" Morooka yelled, spittle flying.

"Uh, excuse me!"

He and Morooka turned to see the girl in green raising her hand. The rest of the class seemed to be bored.

"Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" the green girl asked.

He expected her head to be bitten of. Instead Morooka grunted.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya hear that? Your seat's over there."

Morooka glared at him as he walked towards the empty seat, as if expecting at any moment he'd rip his shirt of and start violently french kissing someone.

' **We can always take it as a compliment. The fact that he considers us goodlooking enough to be a legitimate threat to the purity of these 'maidens' '**

He resisted the urge to laugh and instead took his seat.

"He's the worst, huh?"

He glanced at the girl next to him. She was attractive in a girl next door type of way. Her sandy hair cut in a bowl cut and her brown eyes were bright. Three scuffed pins were displayed on her jacket breast.

The girl grinned.

"I gotta admit though, you handled him pretty well."

"I'm almost certain he wants to defenestrate me."

The girl blinked.

"Throw me out the window."

The girl snorted back a laugh.

"I'm surprised that King Moron didn't really do that."

King Moron?

' **An apt name.'**

"Rotten luck, though, getting stuck in this class. Well, we just have to hang in there, right? My name's Chie Satonaka," the girl said cheerfully.

Before he could say anything, the newly dubbed King Moron started to yell again. He and Chie traded a glance before sighing.

* * *

"Shut your traps! Now then, I'm taking roll and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

"Hey, furball?"

Ammy barked as she ran across the town.

"Where are you headin now?"

Furball said nothing and he grumbled. They had been exploring the town for a good while now, at first running through the fields and rice paddies, trying to avoid people. He still didn't see why, though he supposed that people would like a white wolf running around. And then suddenly Ammy ran into the town, blurring across the hard roads.

What in Yomi was furball doing? He shrugged. Didn't matter to him. Not like anything could hurt them in this world. At least, that's what he thought. I mean, sure, Souji was from this world. But Souji was hardly dangerous. It was only a little lightning.

He suddenly felt a little familiar tingle and looked up to see a shrine gate pass overhead. Furball skidded to a stop and they both looked at a tiny shrine.

Furball whined and he couldn't blame her. He'd seen better shrines in the middle of nowhere! He hopped of furball and leaped towards the shrine. Dust billowed as he landed and he coughed.

"Holy smokes! Where's the shrine priestess? Heck, where's anything!?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Furball look at the statue sadly. He could understand. Even with the little holy power in this shrine, there was absolutely zilch celestial presence.

Ammy whined again.

"Hey, who cares about a little shrine anyway furball?" he leapt onto her head.

"Besides, we can always fix it later, right?"

Furball titled her head. Before suddenly turning around, ears perked.

"Furball?"

Ammy stared into the depths behind the shrine. And something stared out. It was a fox, scared to hell and back and wearing some pink...thing. But their ears were perked, and their golden eyes held no fear or caution or even anger. Instead, they held intelligence...and surprise.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

Furball whirled behind her to see a large human standing at the shrine gate. He had spiky hair the color of bleached wheat and a scar over one eye.

"I-Is that a wolf?!"

He distinctly remembered Souji saying that people would assume that Ammy was a dog. What had happened to that?

"Time to jet furball!" he hissed. Furball glanced at the Fox one more time before barreling towards the human.

"Whoa!?"

Ammy flew over the human and landed on the road behind him before scrambling and rushing away.

"Hey, get back here!"

Funnily enough, they didn't, and instead furball ran and ran until the town disappeared.

* * *

Kushinada plucked at the weeds in her rice paddies with vigor, humming.

Or, trying to hum at the least. For some reason, there didn't seem to be may reason to hum nowadays. Snowy had not visited in a long time, and Susano-o was still away...She sighed and looked up at the sky.

Susano-o was still gone on whatever mission he went to. And he hadn't even said goodbye or sent a letter! She puffed her cheeks. She knew that whatever Susano-o was doing was important, slaying demons and all, but…

But she wished that he didn't have to leave the village to do it.

She shook her head and started to pluck the weeds slightly more violently, trying to think positive. Demons hadn't attacked in a good while, and the Konohana was still in bright full healthy bloom.

"...aaaaahhhh…..

And there was an actual doctor from the capital in the village!

"...Aaaahhhh!"

And, and…

She looked up in confusion. What was that sound?

"...AAAAHHHHH!"

People started to look up from their work and towards the village entrance. And Susano-o suddenly tore through the path, running full speed and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"AAAHHH!" Susano-o screamed.

She stood up quickly.

"Susano-o?!" she said.

Susano-o didn't seem to hear her and instead ran straight towards the Orange's house. She quickly ran out of her fields and followed, people muttering as she ran.

"What just happened?"

"Was that just Susano-o?"

"He was screaming like a hoard of demons were on his heels!"

She quickly got to the Orange's house and opened the door.

Susano-o was breathing heavily, talking to Mr. Orange while Mrs. Orange stood over-

She gasped. It was a child, thin and frail.

"-And I found them in the middle of a bunch of demons and I saved them but they haven't woken up yet and-!"

Susano-o spoke in a rush.

"Hold on Susano-o," Mr. Orange said, lifting a hand.

"Are you telling me that you've run here all the way from Agata Forest...In a day?"

She gaped at Susano-o, who was breathing heavily. His clothes were tattered and dirty, and he was read in the face.

"Er, yes?" Susano-o mumbled. Before fainting.

"Susano-o!" She ran up to him.

"Easy Kushi. He's just exhausted. Not that I'm surprised. Damn fool isn't a horse or a Dragon Express for gods sake!"

She put a hand over Susano-o's broad chest. He was still breathing. She quickly stood up.

"I'll get someMorning Sunshine!" she said, running to the door. As she did, she glanced at the boy.

When she came back, Dr. Redbeard was examining the boy. He quickly handed Mrs. Oraneg some old clothes and turned to Susano-o, who was now conscious.

"...Izzat Kushi's sake?" Susano-o slurred tiredly.

She knelt in front of Susano-o and handed him a flask.

"Here you go, Susano-o."

"Kushi-?"

"Drink."

Susano-o needed no further prompting and took the flask, chugging the sake to the last drop.

"Ahh! That hit the spot!" Susano-o said. She smiled.

"Glad you like it."

"Hm? Kushi?!"

And then Susano-o seemed to notice where he was.

"The kid-?!"

"The boy will be fine," Dr. Red beard said. She released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Are you sure?" Susano-o asked, worriedly.

Dr. Redbeard nodded, standing up and making his way to the door.

"Yes. He's malnourished and hurt. But if he gets some medicine, food, and rest, he should be fine soon. I'll bring the medicine right over."

"I can make the food," Mrs. Orange said kindly.

"A-And I can give him rest!"

She was only aware a moment later that she had said that.

"Kushi?" Mr. Orange asked.

She cleared her throat and looked at everyone evenly.

"I mean I can house him."

"Are you sure? Mrs. Orange and I are more than happy to-"

"No! I mean, I would like to house him."

"Hmm...Very well," Mr. Orange said stroking his beard and looking thoughtful.

She was aware of Susano-o looking at her, but instead walked up to the boy, kneeling next to him. He was now dressed in old white clothes, and if not sleeping peacefully, then at least was sleeping soundly.

"I shall go get the-" Dr. Redbeard opened the door and paused on seeing the person on the other end.

"Ah, Monk-san!" she said. The Monk, Komuso, nodded his buckethead.

"I had heard that there was a sick child, and came as quickly as I could," Komosu said in his voice of perpetual pleasant surprise.

She smiled at the Buddhist.

"Thank you, Monk-san."

"It is no problem, Kushinada-san."

"If you will excuse me," Dr. Redbeard said. Komosu moved out of the way and Dr. Redbeard left hurriedly.

"I don't think he likes me," Komosu said as if he was talking about the weather.

"Nonsense," she said immediately. Sure, the Monk was eccentric. But he was nice, so there was no real reason to dislike him.

Komosu turned to Susano-o, who was resting in the corner.

"I heard what you did, Susano-o-san. That was quite heroic."

Susano-o grunted.

"Just did what anyone would've done."

"Really? I wasn't aware that normal people run the length of a province in the day."

Susano-o mumbled, red in the face. She wasn't sure if it was the praise or the sake.

Komosu walked up to the boy.

"So, what is his name?"

"Er, he hasn't woken up yet," Mr. Orange said.

"I don't see what that has to do with his name."

Everyone glanced at each other.

"What do you mean, Monk-san?" she asked.

"I mean that he needs a name. You said you would house him, yes Kushi-san?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Well, what will you call him?"

It was a weird question. What would she call him? Whatever his name was. But the Monk stared at her and she eventually came to an answer.

"...Kuni."

* * *

"Nanako-chan, there you are."

"Oh, Yu-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! Just...Do you want to walk home together?"

* * *

"Hmm...What an odd town," Waka muttered, standing on a roof. A fine mist had covered the afternoon air, comfortable working with the charm he had placed to hide him from view.

And it was an odd town. People bustled about their lives in a manner reminiscent of the people of Nippon. But their surroundings were wildly different...And yet similar. A familiar kind of similar that he didn't want to dwell on.

He tapped a finger on his flute. But how could he not?

"Truly un evenemet inquitent…" he muttered. Yes. This wasn't part of the plan. Had the Dark Lord already gained so much power?

These thoughts of his were broken by a high-pitched scream. He whirled in its direction and started running across rooftops before the scream had ended, and leapt to the road below. A young woman was on the ground, looking horrified. And in front of her…

He narrowed his eyes. Fog was thick in the air, hiding things from view. But hi eyes managed to catch sight of what was hidden.

Un demon. Un demon tres puissant.

He landed in front of the girl, brandishing Usumidori.

He made out glowing gold eyes and growling. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and he closed his eyes and brought his hands up just as the eyes flashed.

When he opened his eyes, the demon was gone, and the fog with it. Only a faint taint of evil hung in the air. He turned behind him to see the girl slumped to the ground. A quick check revealed that she was only under a minor sleep curse. He dispelled it absentmindedly. She'd wake up in a moment with only some slight amnesia, which could be considered a boon, all things considered. Especially since that demon had been one of the Dark Emperor's commanders. There was no mistaking that power or taint.

But what was it doing here?

He looked up thoughtfully. And paused.

"...Merde," he swore, at last, looking up at the corpse hanging from the antennae on the roof.

* * *

"That's all for today. Normal lectures start tomorrow."

And with that, King Moron left the room with a final scowl at everyone. And an especially nasty glare leveled at him.

As soon as he left, people stood up and started to talk loudly, enjoying the sweet freedom that was a lack of Kinshiro Morooka.

Souji sighed and leaned back in his chair. That had been an experience and a half.

' **Indeed'**

He watched as various people talked happily to friends. How was Yu doing? And Nanako? And Marie? Had Ammy been caught yet? And-

The door opened and Ayane walked into the room. A few people glanced at her in surprise and greeted her. She greeted them back politely, before seeing him.

Ayane quickly made her way over to him.

"Ya already looks beat," Ayane said cheerfully.

"What can I say, interesting first day," he shrugged.

Ayane placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll say. I've already heard about your introduction to the class."

He blinked.

"News travels that fast?"

"Ayup. And while I can see why you'd say stuff like that, please refrain from doin it in the future. I'd hate to see you get in trouble."

Ayane sounded sincere, and he nodded.

"What are you dong here?"

Ayane put her hands on his desk.

"Ah, I was thinkin of seein if you wanted a tour of Yasogami! Then we could walk back home together."

Never had he heard someone so eager to give a tour. Before he could answer, the intercom crackled to life.

"Attention all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave until further notice."

"Huh? What's happenin?" Ayane muttered, frowning.

"Looks like I'll have to take a rain check," he said.

Ayane gave him an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, looks like it. Anyways, I gotta get goin."

"Have a nice day," he called as she left. She turned around and gave him a cheerful wave.

People were now talking in a low murmur about the announcement. He didn't see anything too weird abou-

He heard the faint sounds of a police siren.

Suddenly he felt worried. People started to crowd the windows, eager to see what was happening. He watched and shook his head. They were getting so excited. And over what? Something that was in all likelihood bad.

Or at least, he had a gut feeling it would be bad.

' ** _It won't be sunshine and rainbows, definitely.'_**

 **He stood up and grabbed his bag.**

"Hey, are you friends with Taketatsu-san?"

He turned to see Chie looking at him curiously.

"I'd like to be friends. She seems nice," he said honestly.

Chie grinned.

"Yeah, she's nice to everyone. She's cool like that."

The intercom crackled to life again.

"Attention all students. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians, as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home."

Okay, definitely bad.

"What's all that about?" Chie muttered as students hurriedly started to leave.

Bad was what it was.

Chie shook her head and looked at the girl in red.

"We should be going, huh Yukiko?"

"Right."

"Oh, wait!" Chie took the girl in red's hand and smiled at him.

"This is my friend, Yukiko Amagi!"

Yukiko Amagi had fine features and shiny dark eyes, her long black hair tied with a red hairband. She was quite attractive.

Yukiko smiled softly.

"Ah, hello. Sorry, this is so sudden."

"What're you doing apologizing for? You're making me look bad," Chie complained. He smiled.

"Oh, hey!" Chie seemed to have a sudden idea and turned towards him.

"Do you want to walk home with us?"

...Walk home alone or with two friendly, and attractive, girls?

He shook his head.

"I'm actually going somewhere else," he said.

"No problem! We'll drop you off!" Chie said cheerfully.

"...If you insist," he said with a wry smile.

"Yeah! C'mon, let's go!"

They stood up and made their way to the door.

"Wait, Satonaka!"

Chie stopped and turned towards the voice. It was a guy- Hey, headphones!

Headphones walked up to Chie in a walk that Souji recognized as guilty. Chie frowned.

"Yosuke? What's up?"

"Uh, thanks for letting me borrow that DVD. I-It was really cool the way those people moved and stuff."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yosuke?" Chie asked putting her hands on her hips.

Yosuke fidgeted for a while, looking around the classroom, before suddenly bowing and shoving a DVD case into Chie's hands.

"AndI'mreallysorryaboutthispleaseI'llpayyoubacklater!"

And with that stream of words Yosuke rushed away.

"What was that about, Chie?" Yukiko turned to Chie.

"Chie?"

Chie was staring at whatever was inside the DVD case. He caught a glance of shattered fragment.

Uh oh.

"Hanamura!" Chie screamed. He heard the sound of running.

Chie quickly ran into the hall after him, jumping over a desk.

There was the sound of a scuffle, and thump and then a wheeze of pain.

"And that's for my Trial of the Dragon!"

"Gah, critical hit to the nads!"

He glanced at Yukiko, who looked remarkably unperturbed, and they walked into the hall.

Yes, this school year was shaping up to be interesting.

* * *

"So, you moved here cause of your parent's jobs?" Chie asked.

They were walking down the road, Chie Yukiko and himself, passing by rice paddies.

He nodded, glancing at Chie.

"That's right," he said.

Chie gave a relieved smile.

"Oh, that's good. I thought it was something more serious."

Well, it depends on how you looked at it…

"Still, you must be pretty bored. Since there's nothing really in this town."

Chie stroked her chin contemplatively.

"I mean, sure we're famous for our dye or something. And then there's the pride of Inaba, the Amagi Inn! But we're still out in the country. There just isn't as much to do out here compared to the city. I mean, that's what makes it nice, but still. It'd be nice to show people outside the town some stuff, yeah?"

Chie seemed to realize she was holding a three person conversation by herself, and looked at him and Yukiko for a moment, before grinning and saying.

"So, you think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

This was said with a casual bluntness that would stun the unprepared.

Yukiko blushed and turned to her friend, scandalized.

"C-Chie!"

Chie started to laugh.

"Sorry Yukiko. Neither of you two were talking, so I had to say something."

Chie turned towards him.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Weird, huh?"

"It is not weird," Yukiko said, before turning to him.

"Don't believe anything she says. None of it's true. I mean, I really never had a boyfriend, but-"

Yukiko only realized what she had just said after speaking and tried to backpedal.

"I-I mean, I don't want a boyfriend! I-I don't need one!"

Chie was laughing and Yukiko batted her friend with a pout.

"Chie!"

"Sorry, sorry," Chie chuckled.

"...It's not that weird. Have you had a boyfriend?"

Chie and Yukiko blinked and looked at him.

"Who, me?," Chie snorted, "Nah."

"Really? That's surprising. Still, can't complain can I, being escorted home by two cute girls," he said with a cheerful bluntness.

Chie gapped at him and Yukiko started to laugh. He grinned. Better luck next time, Satonaka.

"Jeez, King Moron was right! You are a player!" Chie said teasingly. He nodded gravely.

"Indeed. Ths is all actually a ploy to seduce the both of you."

Yukiko was covering her mouth.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Chie mock swooned.

"Not kick me?"

Yukiko was shaking and Chie gave him a mock glare.

"Don't give me any ideas."

He was about to rebuke when he felt a chill down his back.

' **Look. In front of us.'**

There was a crowd. And police lights.

The bad feeling returned.

"What in the world?" Chie muttered. They walked towards the scene. A bunch of people were talking.

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down the street…" one housewife was talking to another in that housewife tone of voice that carried outwards remarkably well.

"Wow. Who could imagine _that_ hanging from an antenna?"

"I know, right? I wanted to see it too."

"Well, you got here too late. The fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up, here of all places!"

Bad feeling confirmed.

"Did she just say a d-dead body?" Chie gasped. The housewives turned towards them.

"Yeah. It was just hanging there from the antenna, all mangled..." one of them said with a frightened expression and excited tones.

Chie looked green and Yukiko pale. He grimaced.

"What are you doing here?"

This sentence was spoken by two people with very different voices. He blinked as he saw his Uncle walking towards him. And when he turned around Ayane was marching towards them.

"Why are you here?" Dojima asked again, suspicious.

"We were just passing by," he said.

Dojima stared at him before sighing.

"I thought so...Damn principal. We told him not to let people through here."

"That's my fault, sir." Ayane walked up to them and glanced at him.

"You weren't supposed ta go this way."

"We weren't aware," Yukiko said as Chie glanced between me, Ayane, and Dojima.

"And you are?" Dojima asked Ayane.

"Ayane Taketatsu, Student Council President," she said smartly.

"Ah," Dojima said in understanding.

"Uh...Do you two know each other?" Chie asked at last. He blinked. before facepalming.

"Right. Chie, Yukiko, Ayane. This is my uncle, Dojima."

The three girls looked at him and Dojima coughed.

"Uh, nice to meet you…" he said awkwardly.

"Noce to meetya sir!" Ayane said.

"Uh, yeah!" Chie added. Yukiko waved.

Dojima looked at me, and then back at the three girls, before coughing.

"Yes, well, I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian. Uhh...How should I say this...I hope you get along well with him," Dojima said.

He blinked in surprise.

"Don'tcha worry about that, sir!" Ayane said.

"Yeah. Souji seems like a nice guy," Chie added.

"Seems?" I whispered to myself.

Yukiko nodded.

Dojima visibly relaxed slightly. I stared at him for a moment.

"Hgrgh…!"

Someone in a suit rushed past us and then was quickly expelling his stomach by the roadside. Chie crinkled her nose and Yukiko turned away.

"Dammit Adachi!" Doijma yelled, "How long are you going to act like a rookie? Do you want to be sent to central!?"

"Sorry sir…" the man now known as Adachi mumbled weakly. Dojima sighed.

"Well anyway, you four should be heading home. Right now."

Dojima and the other man left, leaving them alone.

"Yukiko, I think we should cancel our Junes trip," Chie said. Yukiko nodded.

"You should," Ayane said firmly, "Are you and Amagi going to be okay going home, Satonaka?"

Chie blinked.

"Uh, yeah? We live nearby."

"Good," Ayane smiled, before turning to him.

"And you, Seta?"

"I'm heading in that direction," he said, pointing. Chie groaned.

"That's the opposite direction for us."

"Well, you should get going. I'll walk Seta home."

Chie opened her mouth, before looking at the police tape. She glanced at him apologetically.

"She's right. We should get going."

He shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll see you later?"

Chie grinned.

"Well duh! We are deskmates!"

He waved goodbye to Chie and Yukiko before turning to Ayane.

"You don't need to escort me, Taketatsu-san," he said politely.

"Nah, I don't needs to. But I want to," Ayane smiled at him.

"Don't call me Taketatsu-san though, I'm not that old."

"Then what should I call you?" I asked as we walked away from the scene of the crime.

Ayane smiled.

"Call me Labrys."

* * *

 **/innocent whistling.**

 **Remeber to review!**


	16. Chapter 16:Everyday cheap at your Junes

**Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Persona 4:Golden or Okami. Those belong to ATLUS and Capcom.**

 **Been a while since we did this disclaimer, eh? We're back from the NaNoWriMo! We...Didn't write 50000 words. But we still got a good amount of chapters, and more to come. So welcome back to 'Fading Shadows, Rising Sun'!**

* * *

 **webghost: Why is Waka anywhere? Where _cherie_ goes, he will follow. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Everyday's Cheap at Your Junes**

"Labrys?" Souji asked.

Ayane, or rather Labrys, nodded.

"Ayup!"

"It that your name?"

"Well, not really. It's kinda a nickname, yaknow?"

"Very well then, Labrys-san."

Labrys smiled.

"Now then, we better get home, yeah?"

"Actually, I was heading to the shopping district," he said. Labrys looked at him.

"Why's that? You should really be headin home."

"I…" he decided on some form of the truth, "I have a kenjutsu class at the Dojo. Maybe you've seen it?"

"There's a Dojo in the district?" Labrys asked in surprise. He nodded.

"Well...It's good to have extracurricular activities...But…"

"My sensei can be a real slavedriver. I'm already kind of late."

Labrys looked conflicted for a moment, before reaching a decision.

"Very well. I guess we'll just have to go," Labrys said. He blinked.

"You don't have to come with me."

"Nonsense! Someone's just died! I'm hardly leaving you ta walk the streets alone."

"Most of the time it's the boy who escorts the girl," he pointed out, though they started walking.

"I ain't no damsel, Seta. I can take care of myself," she grinned, "Though ifya wanna feel a little betta, youse can always pretend that you're escorting me."

"I'm fine. Though if you ever need a bodyguard, Ms President..."

Labrys laughed and they walked to the shopping district.

* * *

"Where is he…" Marie muttered, taking a bite of her riceball. Many things could be said about Onigiri-Sensei, and one of them were his riceballs were amazing. Onigiri-Sensei himself was currently wailing on a practice dummy with a bokken, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"MEN! DOU! KOTE!"

She sighed.

"You got a cold or something?"

She glared at Beetle, who was valiantly cutting pieces from one of her riceballs.

"It's just, you're sighing a lot," Beetle continued. "I'm fine," she said.

"If ya say so, babe."

She started to reach for her wooden naginata.

"Hey, calm down!"

She glared at Beetle, and almost missed Sunny inching towards one of the riceballs.

"Oi, those are mine!" she snapped.

Sunny gave her an innocent expression.

"Don't try to fool me with that," she said bluntly. If Sunny could, she would probably whistle. Instead, she just panted before standing to her paws and walking away.

"Hello! Take me to your-"

Onigiri-Sensei roared and whirled around, throwing his bokken. It flew like a missile and whistled through the open shogi. There was a thump.

"I caught that old man!"

"Oi, what tha hell's happenin here!?"

She blinked and Beetle leapt onto her shoulder.

"Oh, is that what I think it is?" Beetle said hopefully. They watched, attentive, as Souji entered Dojo. Followed by a girl wearing the same uniform he was.

"Oh, it is! That lucky dog!"

She tried to bat Beetle away. It didn't work.

"Old man, do you ever think of maybe not trying to brain me?"

"Hmph! It helps your reflexes!"

"You could hurt someone like that, sir!" the girl said sharply, pointing at the bokken in Souji's hands.

Onigiri-Sensei raised a bushy eyebrow.

"And who is this, boy?"

"Ah." Souji motioned to the girl. "This is the School President of Yasogami High, Ayane Taketatsu."

The girl called Ayane looked at Onigiri-Sensei suspiciously for a moment, before smiling.

"Nice ta meetchya sir!"

Onigiri-Sensei kept his brow raised for a moment, before speaking. "She has spirit, that's for sure boy. Now, we spar! You are late, and we must work twice as hard!"

Souji sighed but didn't argue, and turned to Ayane.

"I got to go change into my gi. Thank you for escorting me."

"Don't mention it!" Ayane said with a pleasant smile, before frowning.

"Hey, can I ask ya somethin?"

"Go on?"

"Do ya think I could...Watch?"

She narrowed her eyes while the Beetle whispered.

"Watch? What in the world did Souji do to get a catch like her?"

"Watch?"

"I mean I wanna watcha spar. I'm...curious."

Souji glanced at Onigiri-Sensei, who nodded with a grunt.

"I don't see why not. It'll just give you all the more motivation not to fail pitifully!"

"Thank you sir!"

"Hmph. Just sit over by Marie-chan over there. And boy! You're not in your gi yet! And where's your bokken!?"

"Hold your horses old man!"

Souji walked into the back and the girl approached her with a friendly smile, sitting at the table.

"Hey! Marie-san, right? My name's Ayane Taketatsu!"

She stared at the outstretched hand.

"Hey."

Ayane frowned before smiling again.

"So, youse a student here to?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. So, I guess youse know Seta-san, huh?"

"Yes. We've known each other for a long time," she said firmly.

"Someone's jealous…" Beetle whispered.

"Shut up," she hissed. Ayane frowned.

"Not that I can blame you, hehehe! Look at this chick! Cute, slender, but with just the right curves in just the right places!"

She promptly slapped the spot where Beetle was. Ayane's red eyes looked at her in worry.

"Hey, are youse okay?"

"Fine," she hissed.

"Ah, there you are! Now, are you ready?"

She and Ayane turned to see Souji stepping towards Onigiri-Sensei, wearing his gi. Loosely. "Oh wow," Ayane said. She was loathed to agree. Souji's gi flapped open, showing off his abs quite well. And the long pink scar left by the Spider Queen. Ayane narrowed her eyes on seeing it.

"Trying to impress the ladies, eh Souji? Clever," Beetle muttered.

Onigiri-Sensei raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead tapping his bokken against the floor. Souji rested his own against his shoulder.

"Are you ready boy?"

And without warning, Onigiri-Sensei swung at Souji's head. It smashed against Souji's bokken with a wooden crack.

"En guarde."

* * *

"Wowsa! That was pretty impressive!"

Marie agreed. Souji had managed to keep his own against Onigri-Sensei for a couple of minutes or so before Onigiri-Sensei slammed his hilt into his stomach, adding another bruise for the evening. Onigiri-Sensei then declared that to have been the final spar of the day before walking to the back. Souji rubbed the back of his head with a wince.

"Not that impressive," Souji said modestly.

"Yeah it was," she said bluntly. Souji glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Marie-san's right, Seta! Youse sure know your way around a blade!"

At this rate her neck was going to have a permanent handprint. And she even missed the Beetle as he laughed. Ayane glanced at her again.

"Are youse sure youse okay, Marie-san?"

Before she could say anything, Sunny suddenly entered the room. Ayane froze as she saw her. Sunny paused on seeing the girl. She and Souji glanced at each other. Ayane walked towards Sunny slowly. Sunny sat on her hindquarters and started to pant. Soon Ayane was in front of Sunny, and knelt down, slowly putting a hand on Sunny's head. Sunny barked happily, wagging her tail.

"Youse as white as snow…" Ayane muttered as she ran her fingers through Sunny's fur. Then Ayane turned around towards them.

"Whoose dog is this?"

"Er…" Souji began.

"She's both of ours," she said quickly.

Sunny glanced at her with a look that would promise mischief later.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just keep her with me cause she can't live with Souji."

"Youse both own a dog…?" Ayane muttered, before looking up at them. "Are youse two...Close?"

She and Souji blinked. She felt heat rush up to her face, and Souji looked uncomfortable.

"Uh…" "What are you saying? W-We're totally not together!" she yelled.

Ayane blinked.

"Nobody said together, lady," Issun whispered.

She started to stutter. "I-I mean-!"

Ayane was distracted by a hearty lick from Sunny. Ayane laughed and turned her attention back to Sunny.

"What's her name?" Ayane asked.

"Amaterasu," Souji said, smiling. "Ammy for short."

"Ammy…" Ayane repeated softly. Sunny barked.

"Ah, are you staying the night, boy?" Onigiri-Sensei returned, smiling while he hobbled into the room. Souji shook his head.

"Even if I could old man, I shouldn't this night. Something happened."

Souji's voice was grim.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You guys didn't hear?" Ayane said in surprise.

She shook her head irritably.

"No, duh. What happened?"

"The police found a dead body hanging on the roof."

She looked at Ayane in shock.

"Wait, what?" Issun whispered.

Sunny perked her ears.

"Yeah. That's why I escorted Souji here," Ayane said.

She glanced at Souji, who shook his head.

"I'll tell you later," he mouthed.

"You better," she mouthed back.

"A dead body? Oh dear…" Onigiri-Senei mumbled.

Labrys nodded and looked at all of them seriously.

"Yeah, youse better be careful, okay? Now I probably gotta go home now," Ayane patted Sunny one last time before standing up.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ayane asked Souji.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be heading home soon myself."

Souji hesitated.

"Are you sure you don't want me to escort you?"

"Nah, I don't needs to," Ayane smiled. "Even with all this nasty business, I expect you to come to school with a bright smile, Seta!"

Souji smiled.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

"So, what was with the girl Souji?"

Issun leapt onto his shoulder from Marie's.

"Are you already making your moves on the local babes?"

He shook his head.

"I'm doing no such thing Issun. She's the School President. She was just nice enough to be nice to a poor little transfer student."

"More than nice," Marie grumbled. He glanced at her.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. So anyway, what's with all this talk about a dead body?"

He sighed was silent for a moment as they walked to his Uncle's home. Marie, Issun, and Ammy waited for him to speak.

"Not much I can say. There was just a dead body, apparently hanging from a TV had taken it down when we had stumbled upon it."

"Is that it?" Issun asked.

"Well, from what little I know. Uncle Dojima was there though," he said.

Marie blinked.

"Your Uncle? Why?"

"He's a Detective. It's his job to solve crimes."

"So you can just ask your uncle!" Issun said.

"Nope."

"Nope? Why not!?"

"He's a detective. A senior one too. And police officers never talk about their cases with civilians."

"You sure?" Issun asked.

He nodded.

"I'm sure. If you want to ask him yourself though," he said as they stepped up to the door, "You can always ask him."

* * *

"You're late," Yu said as soon as he opened the door. Souji grinned awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Had to pick up some people."

Marie looked into the house. "Am I allowed to come in?"

Souji glanced at him.

"Dojima's not here yet."

"Hmm..."

Before Souji could say anything, Amaterasu walked into the door and barked.

"Is that Ami-chan?"

Amaterasu barked again and ran into the living room and towards Nanako.

"Ami-chan!"

Souji smiled.

"I guess that decides it. They won't be too long."

"Says you!"

Issun's head peaked out from behind Souji's neck.

"Hey there kid!"

He waved.

'Oh great, him again.' He ignored Pixie. He had been doing it for most the day, since it seemed she couldn't keep her comments to herself.

Souji walked inside and Marie quickly followed him. He caught his brother's sleeve.

"We need to talk," he said. Souji nodded, glancing at Nanako.

"Later."

"Oh, Marie-san, right?" Nanako asked on noticing Marie. Marie nodded and sat down at the table.

"Hey."

"Hello," Nanako said shyly. Her attention was diverted as Amaterasu barked again, and Nanako started to giggle as pet the wolf.

"We don't have that many ingredients, so unfortunately no dinner requests. I'll just have to scrounge something up," Souji said from the kitchen.

Nanako blinked in surprise.

"You're going to make dinner?" Nanako called back.

"I don't see why he shouldn't," Marie said, looking at the TV in vague curiosity. Nanako glanced at the older girl awkwardly, seemingly not sure what to say. He sat next to Nanako.

"Just don't take too long," he said.

"I won't!"

"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburbs."

He turned to see the news was playing and debated whether he should let Nanako change the channel. There was never anything interesting on the news anyway-

"Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River Bank in Yasoinaba." He snapped towards the TV, wide-eyed. 'Dead body?' Pixie asked, similarly stunned.

"A dead body?" Nanako said, hugging Amaterasu. She didn't seem scared, but...sad. The goddess herself was staring at the TV intently. As was everyone else.

"Yeah. Apparently someone died," Marie said.

He glanced at her. She could be less blunt about it...He looked at the TV and blinked.

"Hey, isn't that your school Souji?"

"Yeah. A couple of friends and I accidently stumbled on the scene of the crime too. We didn't see anything, but…"

There was the sound of s pot being filled with water.

"The deceased has been identified as Ms Mayumi Yamano, a 27 year old announcer at a local TV station."

'What ta waste'

He was inclined to agree with Pixie.

"Hey, I know her," Nanako said. He turned to her.

"You do?"

"She was on the news before."

He tried to think back, but couldn't remember anything.

"The initial results of the Inaba police department's investigation has revealed…"

"Ah!" Nanako cried.

"What's wrong kid?" Marie asked.

"The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!"

Nanako's face fell again, and Amaterasu whined.

"Are you worried about him, Nanako-chan?" Souji asked, looking back at them as the stove simmered. Nanako ran her fingers through Amaterasu's fur slowly.

"No...It's his job, so things like this happen. He's probably going to be late today though…"

Souji glanced at him and he returned the look. The newscaster continued to talk, announcing that the body had been hanging from a TV antenna and had not been ruled as either a homicide or an accident.

"I'm not sure how it could be an accident," he muttered.

"The heavy fog in the area has not been helping matters. The police fully intend to canvass the area tomorrow, when it clears."

"She was found on the roof? Scary…"

"Don't worry Nanako-chan! Your cousins are here to pr-!"

A cheery jingle interrupted Souji.

"Ah, it's Junes!" Nanako said happily.

"..."

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself and get in touch with our products," the commercial said in what he thought were forced saccharine tones. And then the jingle…

"Every day's great at your Junes~"

Honestly, how could this commercial even convince anyone to show-

"Everyday's great at your Junes~" Nanako sang cheerfully, with little hand motions. There was a moment of silence as he, Marie, and Amaterasu stared at her. Nanako just looked at them expectantly.

"..."

Nanako started to blush and look down.

"Everyday's great at your Junes~" Souji said from the kitchen, twirling a spatula cheerfully and pointing it at him.

"Nope." Pointing at Marie.

"What? I'm not going to-"

Marie caught Nanako's eager face.

"...E-Every day's g-great at your J-Junes~" Marie stuttered out, face red. Nanako clapped and Amaterasu barked, and both of them started to play. It seems the news story has been forgotten.

"And dinner!"

* * *

 _"Pixie said that she had felt a powerful demon earlier this day."_

Souji and Marie walked in the dark streets of Inaba silently, Amaterasu walking in front of them. "A powerful demon, eh? This isn't good," Issun said.

"Do you think it could be from Nippon?" Marie asked.

"We can't rule out that it's from Makai either," he pointed out.

Bark.

"Nah, Amy doesn't think that's it," Issun translated.

"A demon...Think it has anything to do with the murder?" he asked.

"Does a fish swim?" Issun deadpanned.

"Ask a stupid question," Marie added.

"Right, I get it."

They were silent once more.

"Look, we can worry about this all night long. Or we can wait and do something about it!" Issun said at last.

"Wait? What happened to Leap before we think?"

"Well we gotta find this demon first, right? And that's what Furball and I are gonna do tomorrow. You find out something from your Uncle."

"Like what?" Souji asked.

"Like what state the body was in! You can tell a lot about a demon victim from what's missing."

"How morbid," Marie said.

He frowned.

"I can't promise anything. But I can try."

They reached the Dojo.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight?" he said.

"Yup! Goodnight Souji!" Issun said, leaping onto a yawning Ammy as they walked inside the dojo. Marie remained outside.

"..."

"..."

"...You better stay safe." He blinked in surprise as Marie looked down, hiding her face. He stared at her for a moment. Before grinning.

"Night Marie."

"...Goodnight."

* * *

He watched as the boy walked back to his home, in the dead of night. If it wasn't for the fact that the boy was glancing around warily, he'd call him an idiot. As such, he was only slightly dim. Not even a weapon, what was the boy thinking?

Waka followed the boy from the shadows of the rooftops. He wasn't sure why _cherie_ was so intent on this boy. But as long as she was, he would make sure that no harm befell him. At least, he added after a moment, harm from the hands of others…

* * *

"Watch out!"

He jumped to the side again as a bicycle one again rushed past him before crashing into a couple of trash cans. It was the same guy from before. Looked like he wasn't the luckiest of guys. He watched as no one bothered to help the guy up, walking past him as if he wasn't there. …

"Need a hand?"

* * *

"Whew, you saved me! Thanks, um…" The transfer student smiled as he tried to remember. "Souji Seta."

The transfer student smiled as he tried to remember. "Souji Seta."

"Souji Seta."

He snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, that's it! Sorry about forgetting your name."

"It's fine."

Souji looked at the bike.

"Does that happen often?"

"Hm? Uh, not really. But yesterday's crash made one of the wheels wonky," he grumbled.

Then he realized something.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet ya."

"We've met," Souji said.

"Really?"

"Yesterday, Chie, the-"

"Oh," he winced, "Can we please not bring that up again?"

"Of course," Souji said diplomatically. There was the sudden faraway ring of a bell.

"Oh crap," he yelled, "We're going to be late!"

"This isn't good," Souji muttered. He turned towards Souji.

"You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky but it should be fine." Souji glanced at the bike...Before nodding.

"Why not?"

* * *

"So, you getting used to this place?"

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Yosuke standing over him.

"I think so," he said, sitting up.

"Well, you just got here. There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but I guess there's some sort of...rural charm?"

Rural. Try Nippon.

"The air's clean, the food's great...Oh, and do you know the local delicacy?"

"Peach Sake?" he muttered. Yosuke blinked.

"Uh, no. It's grilled steak."

"Grilled steak," he said, sitting up.

Yosuke nodded.

"I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me this morning, so it's my treat.." He didn't have to think about it for too long.

"Yes," he said.

He was already planning to buy some ingredients.

"Cool, then it's decided."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Gah!"

Chie looked at Yosuke expectantly. He blinked in surprise and looked around. Where had she come from?

"Where did you just come from…?"

"You guys are going to get steak, right?"

"And?" Yosuke asked suspiciously.

"And? No apologies for my Trial of the Dragon?"

Yosuke sighed.

"You're not going to let go of this, are you?"

"Nope!" Chie said cheerfully.

"Why do always come around when I'm talking about food?" Yosuke glanced at him.

"Sorry about this dude," Yosuke apologized. He shook his head.

"It's fine."

"See? Souji-kun is fine with it!"

Yosuke put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine!"

"Yes! How about you Yukiko? Do you want to come?"

Yukiko stood up, brushing dust off her clothes.

"I'll pass...I don't want to gain any more weight. Besides, I need to help at the inn today, anyway."

Yosuke smiled.

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?"

Yukiko looked away.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it get's busy."

Yukiko glanced at the hallway clock.

"Well, I should be on my way."

And with that Yukiko left before they could say anything. Chie watched her friend leave with a thoughtful frown.

"Hmm..."

"Should we get going?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

"Huh? Sure. C'mon Yosuke!"

"I get it, I get it! I don't need you to push me! Jeez, do I really got to treat two people?"

* * *

"Furball? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

She barked, staring intently at the road. There were people and yellow streams of paper everywhere. Perhaps they were prayer strips? She shook her head. Probably not, she thought. She hadn't seen any traces of magic anywhere in this world, ignoring the young pup.

"I'm just saying, there's a lot of people over there," Issun said, peeking out over her ear.

They were currently hiding in a bush next to the road. It was a tight squeeze. She growled. Issun was right. There were too many people swarming around.

"We could always try at night furball. It's not like the scent can disappear in a day, right? Especially if it's a powerful demon."

She'd rather not take any chances. But to get past those people…

"Hey, isn't that Souji's Uncle?"

She blinked and perked her ears. Indeed, Souji's Uncle was amongst the people swarming the scene. He was barking out orders while a younger human followed him. She tilted her head and concentrated on her ears.

"...Jeez, there aren't many clues here, are there?"

"Do you think the answers going to be in plain daylight, Adachi?" "Uh, n-no sir!" "Then get back to work."

"...Sir, you look kinda tired."

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright at home?"

"Adachi…"

"Is Nanako-chan doing okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

"I mean, you said your nephews moved in with you for the year, right? It must be weird, having other kids living with you if you're an only child."

"They aren't that young. And Nanako's doing fine."

She suddenly had an idea and grinned.

"Uh, Furball? I know that grin. Please tell me you aren't going to do something stupid."

She turned her head to make sure the collar, blegh, that Souji had given her was still there. She still wanted to remove the chaffing rope, but it might just have it's uses…

"Furball-" Issun started to warn. She crawled out of the bushes and held her head up high, walking straight towards the pup's uncle.

"Furball, the hell are you doin-!"

Bark!

* * *

Dojima was not in the best of moods. Mostly because of the body that had appeared yesterday. It had thrown the entire police department into a mess. And it made his head hurt. This wasn't like previous murder's he had to deal with. Most jarringly the fact that there seemed to be no damage inflicted into the body. Coupled with the location of the corpse and the fact that Ms Yamano had been part of a scandal...The pieces were there, but none of them fit. There was an obvious solution, and he hadn't been surprised that the media had latched onto it yet. But there was something wrong about this. But what…? He massaged his temples, feeling the effects of a late night's sleep catching up to him.

"Uh, sir?"

Adachi sounded alarmed.

This was never a good thing. He looked at his partner irritably.

"What, Adach-"

It was a large white dog. He stopped as the dog padded up to him and Adachi, walking as if it owned the place. A few of the other officers stopped to watch too. The dog- Was it really a dog? It was huge. Maybe one of those bigger breeds...But he'd never heard of a breed with fur as white as snow before- The dog barked and looked up at him, sitting down in front of him. He stared at the dog for a moment. The dog stared back patiently. Too patiently. He looked up to see everyone looking at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you looking at? Get back to the job at hand!" he barked out.

Everyone quickly returned to what they were doing.

"I've never seen a dog that looks like that before."

Everyone except Adachi anyways.

"Hey, maybe's he's a inu or something?"

"Adachi, this clearly isn't an inu. Besides, that's not the point!"

He glared down at the dog. It scratched an ear with a paw.

"What's it doing here?"

Adachi blinked slowly.

"Well, maybe it's a stray?"

Adachi ventured. He shook his head.

"We would have heard about it before if it was a stray."

Adachi frowned, looking up at the dog- who was now curled up on the ground- in contemplation. "Well, it looks like it has a collar. Maybe it belongs to someone?"

He looked at the sleeping dog and at the piece of rope around its neck. It was hardly a collar… Adachi reached down to grab the collar. The dog promptly opened its eyes and lifted it's head, staring straight at Adachi with black eyes. Adachi quickly retracted his hand, looking at the dog cautiously.

"Uh, on second thought…"

The dog gave a big yawn, showing off its fangs quite well. Adachi took another step back. The dog got to its feet and looked up at him again. Dog weren't supposed to be this intelligent. "What do you want?" he asked the dog irritably.

"I don't have any food you know."

The dog blinked. Before tilting its head to the side, one of its ears perked while the other lay against its head.

"..."

He couldn't help himself. He knelt down to pat the dog on its head.

"Hmm. You're pretty tame," he said, scratching the dog behind the ears. This earned him a pleased rumble.

"Do you belong to someone?"

The dog just looked at him. He frowned. Something wasn't righ- His walkie-talkie crackled to life and he stood up to his feet, unclipping it.

"Dojima here."

"Dojima-san. The autopsy reports have come in. We need you at headquarters, now."

"Got it. On my way."

He clipped the walkie talkie back and turned to Adachi.

"C'mon. We need to go to headquarters."

Adachi quickly nodded.

"Got it sir."

"Now then, about yo-"

The dog was nowhere to be found. He quickly scanned the area and caught sight of a flash of white disappear down the road. He stared at it for some time. There was a niggling feeling at the back of his head.

"Uh, sir?"

He grunted and turned to Adachi.

"C'mon. We got to get going."

* * *

"Furball? I wasn't the only one who sensed that, right?"

She remained silent, instead running towards the fields beyond the town. This was beyond anything good. She hadn't expected this.

She hadn't expected one of the Emperor's demons to show up so soon.

* * *

Cheery music filled the air, mingling with the smell of cheap food and shame.

"This is the cheap place you were talking about…?" Chie asked, mixing the drink in front of her glumly.

"They don't even have grilled steak here!" she snapped at Yosuke. Yosuke put his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, well once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change plans."

Yosuke turned to Souji apologetically.

"Sorry about that."

Souji shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "It's no problem."

"Still-"

She 'humfed' and leaned back in her chair.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place."

Souji blinked and looked at Yosuke curiously. Yosuke glared at her before sighing.

"It's not my place."

"Yosuke's dad is the manager of Junes," she told Souji.

He nodded in understanding.

"I can explain myself," Yosuke grumbled, before turning to Souji.

"I moved here from the city a couple of months ago. The location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So the whole family moved here." Yosuke looked at Souji curiously. "What about you?"

Souji took a long sip before speaking.

"My parents are working abroad, so my brother and I are living with our uncle for the year." "Really? Well, this is to welcome you."

Yosuke lifted his drink up and motioned for a cheers. Souji gave a small smile and did the same. She grinned and met them at the center of the table.

"To Seta!"

They all took a long drink.

"So this is Junes?" Souji said after a moment, looking around curiously. Yosuke nodded. "Yeah. Just your average convenience store."

She nodded.

"Convenience is right. It's only been half a year since this place opened, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores have started closing, and..." she stopped and glanced at Yosuke.

He gave a smile, but it was clear that it was slightly forced.

"Sorry," she apologized, kicking herself internally. Yosuke shook his head.

"It's fine. Besides, it can't be all June's fault, can it?"

She didn't say anything.

"...My cousin likes Junes," Souji said conversationally.

Yosuke blinked in surprise.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. She kept on singing the jingle all night yesterday."

Souji cleared his throat and started to sing.

"Everyday's great at your Junes~"

Wow. He even did the hand motions too. Yosuke looked torn between flattered and embarrassed, before settling on flattered.

"Heh, well it's nice to hear that that jingle's good for something."

"It's pretty fun to sing," Souji agreed.

Yosuke raised an eyebrow before something caught his eyes. Yosuke quickly stood up.

"Uh, I'll be right back."

Yosuke quickly left the table and walked away. She followed his gaze and grinned.

"Oh, I see now," she said. Souji blinked and followed her gaze.

"See what?"

Yosuke caught up to a girl wearing a Junes apron.

"See that girl? She's a third year in our school, Saki Konishi."

"Is she Yosuke's girl-friend?" Souji asked.

She snorted.

"Hah, he wishes! Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. She works part-time here though."

"Hmm…" Souji stared at the girl intently.

Yosuke was chatting up Saki, who was wearing a pleasant smile.

"He seems nervous," Souji noted.

Souji was right. Yosuke was fidgeting and rubbing the back of his head, and at one point even stepped back and started to flail his arms around. Saki just laughed and smiled.

"I wonder…" she muttered.

She and Souji glanced at each other.

"Wanna bet he's asking her out?" she asked.

"I don't take obvious bets," Souji said in response.

"You're the transfer student aren't you?"

They turned around to see Saki walking over to them, Yosuke quickly following after her.

"If I am?" Souji said with a raised eyebrow.

Saki chuckled.

"It's fine. I just wanted to meet you. You got quite the reputation already."

Souji titled his head.

"I do?"

"Of course. The whole school knows about the transfer student who talked back to Morooka. You're either pretty brave or pretty dumb."

Souji sipped his drink and looked at Saki with a slight grin.

"I prefer to think of myself as both."

"He deserved it," she muttered darkly.

"Oh, no one disagrees with that. King Moron's an ass. It's nice to see someone talk back to him."

They all looked at her in surprise.

"Senpai?" Yosuke asked in amazement.

Saki looked at him.

"What? I was in his class too," Saki glanced at her and smiled sympathetically. "Just survive the year and you'll be fine."

"Uh, thanks," she said.

Saki turned back to Souji.

"It must be nice to have someone else from the city to talk to huh?" Saki said ruefully. "I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with other guys that much, so please take care of him."

Yosuke blushed and looked at the ground. "Senpai…" Yosuke muttered. Saki continued on. "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get a little nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts annoying you."

"S-Senpai!" Yosuke stammered. She frowned and tapped her foot on the ground. Saki laughed and turned to Yosuke apologetically.

"I know, I'm kidding."

"He's a good guy."

They looked at Souji.

"Anyone who buys me a drink is okay in my book," Souji said with a smile, finishing off his drink.

"Is that so?" Saki asked, before shaking her head.

"Well, it's nice to know you're friends with Hana-chan."

Saki looked at her wrist.

"My breaks about over. I gotta get back to work. It was nice meeting you."

Souji nodded. "Likewise."

Saki started to walk away.

"Uh, Senpai-!" Yosuke started. Saki turned around and Yosuke looked away.

"I-I mean-"

"You can pick me up Friday after school, Hana-chan."

She looked at Saki in surprise, and Souji blinked. Saki smiled warmly and walked away. And Yosuke stood as still as a statue for a good moment.

"Yosuke?" she asked curiously.

"Yes!" Yosuke cried out, throwing his fist into the air.

"Congrats," Souji said happily as Yosuke cheered. She smiled at Yosuke's antics.

"Geez, you finally asked her out?" she asked. Yosuke nodded with a wink.

"Yeah. I was thinking about it for a while, but I got tickets to a concert tomorrow. And she said yes!" Yosuke laughed. "Today must be my lucky...day?"

She blinked as Yosuke stared past them.

"Yosuke?"

Souji turned towards whatever Yosuke was looking at and out of the corner of her eyes she saw him still. She narrowed her eyes and followed their gazes. Towards a bright white wolf sitting at the edge of the food court.

"Sunny-chan?"

"Amaterasu?"

She blinked in surprise and looked at Souji. And Souji did the same, looking at her curiously, before pointing at Sunny.

"Do you know her?"

* * *

"Hang on, you know Sunny?"

Souji stopped petting Amaterasu and looked at Chie. A few people looked at them oddly, especially staring at the white wolf. But nobody bothered them. Looks like the collar was working. Chie was leaning over the table, staring at him intently. He nodded.

"Yes. The better question would be how you know her," he asked.

"Whoa, whoa! Time out!" Yosuke held his hands out and we all stared at him.

"Before I continue, I have a question."

Yosuke pointed at Amaterasu.

"What's with the dog?" he asked carefully.

"She's actually a wolf," Chie corrected him.

He blinked in surprise. How did she know that? Yosuke looked at Amaterasu doubtfully.

"A wolf? Are you sure?"

Amaterasu, who had looked very bored this entire time, yawned. Sharp teeth glinted in the evening sun.

"Never mind!" Yosuke said, backing up a bit.

"You still haven't answered my question, Seta-kun. How do you know Sunny?"

He propped his arms on the table. Amaterasu looked up at him.

"Her name's Amaterasu," he said.

"You mean like the Sun Goddess?" Yosuke asked.

He nodded and turned to Chie.

"As for how I know her...I'm kinda like her owner?"

He heard Ammy's low growl and knew he'd pay for that some time later.

"Really?" Chie asked suspiciously.

"Yeah?"

"Huh. That's funny," Chie glowered at him, "Cause last I checked, Marie-chan was her owner."

This day was full of surprises, he thought as he sat up.

"You've met Marie?"

Chie looked at him in surprise.

"Uh, yeah?"

"...Small world," he said at last.

"What do you mean dude?" Yosuke asked, sitting down at last.

"Well, Marie's a friend of mine. Just funny that you've met her, Chie."

Chie looked at him thoughtfully. Ammy trodded up to her and placed her head on Chie's lap. Chie looked down at the wolf and smiled, petting her.

"You said her name was Amaterasu, right?" Chie asked.

He nodded.

"Yes. That's why Marie nicknamed her Sunny."

"So, you must be the friend Marie-chan was talking about, huh?" Chie said, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"She mentioned me?"

"She said she had a friend who lived here. She was new to town and couldn't rent a room at the inn."

Chie looked guilty.

"Hey, is she okay?"

He nodded.

"She is. And thank you for helping her."

Chie smiled.

"Well, there's no way I wouldn't help someone who needed it."

"Okay? So why's the wolf here? And why do you have a wolf?" Yosuke asked in what he thought was remarkably calm voice.

"The second question is a long story. As for the first…"

He knelt down and looked at Ammy.

"Why are you here, Ammy?"

The goddess lifted her head from Chie's lap and looked at him with a dopey smile. But her eyes were sharp and clear. Something that couldn't be spoken in public then. He shrugged and looked at Chie and Yosuke.

"Can't tell. Maybe she just missed me?"

Amaterasu barked and Chie chuckled.

"Yeah. She's pretty clever. You must get lonely waiting at home, huh girl?"

Amaterasu wagged her tail and Chie started to fuss over her.

"Heh. She has a dog herself, so she's kinda a fan," Yosuke whispered to him. He nodded. It would certainly explain how Chie had recognized Ammy for a wolf rather than a dog.

"Anyway, did you hear about yesterday's incident?" Yosuke asked, changing the subject. He looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Unpleasant business."

"You're telling me. Do you think it was murder?" Yosuke asked.

"We can't be too sure...But I couldn't see what else it could be," he said, finishing off his drink of TaP.

"Yeah. I mean, hanging a body on an antenna? That's messed up." Yosuke looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then again, I guess you'd have to be pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." Yosuke glanced at everyone.

"Hey, if it was a murder...Do you think the murderer is standing amongst us?" Yosuke asked, waving his arms and making spooky sounds. He frowned and Chie looked at him angrily.

"You shouldn't joke about stuff like that!"

Yosuke put his hands down.

"Sorry."

He sounded sorry too. Chie didn't seem to care.

"Jeez, talking about that thing...What are you two, a bunch of housewives?"

"Hey, it's just friendly conversation," Yosuke defended.

"Y'know, talking about rumors and stuff."

Che sighed, before smiling slightly.

"Well, if you want to talk about rumors, have you heard about the Midnight Channel?"

Yosuke sighed.

"Not this again. You don't seriously believe in silly urban legends like that, right?"

"What do you mean, silly?" he asked.

Yosuke turned to him in surprise.

"You haven't heard? It's some childish rumor or something-"

"It's not childish," Chie said firmly. Yosuke sighed and he turned to Chie.

"I'll bite. What is exactly a Midnight channel?"

"The Midnight Channel. Legend says that at midnight on a rainy day, if you look at a TV that's been turned off alone, you'll see your soulmate!"

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

Yosuke sighed.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Yosuke asked Chie.

"I-I'm just saying that it's a thing people are talking about! Someone from the other class even said that Ms Yamano was his Soulmate!"

"Hard for her to be one now, eh?"

"Geez, could you at least be a bit sensitive?"

Chie and Yosuke were arguing right now, each leaning over the table. He glanced at Amaterasu. She looked back at him patiently. He thought about this Midnight Channel for a moment. It couldn't be coincidence, could it?

"Have either of you watched this Channel?" he asked.

Yosuke shook his head.

"Well no, duh."

He turned to Chie.

"I-I haven't done it yet."

Chie glared at Yosuke's smug little grin. He cleared his throat.

"Well, the only way to figure out for sure if it's real is to see it, right?"

Chie blinked before grinning, standing up.

"That's a great idea! It's even raining tonight! It's perfect!" Chie pointed at the both of us.

"You two better watch it too!"

"Do we have to?" Yosuke asked wearily. Chie nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! And we'll tell each other tomorrow, got it?"

He nodded.

"Got it."

He and Chie looked at Yosuke. Yosuke raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it."

"You better!" Chie warned.

He chuckled and stood up. Amaterasu wrenched herself away from Chie and walked up to him.

"Then it's decided. We all watch the Midnight Channel tonight."

* * *

"What do you mean, really powerful demon?"

Issun rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I meant? I mean that Furball and I smelled out a really powerful demon!" Souji tied his gi and swung his bokken.

Souji tied his gi and swung his bokken.

"How powerful are we talking here?"

He looked down at Furball. Furball paused from the Holy Bone she was gnawing and twitched her ears, growling. He quashed down some panic.

"At least as powerful as Orochi," he said carefully.

Souji started to cough and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please tell me you aren't serious?"

"Why would I joke around?"

Souji ran his fingers through his hair.

"This...Oh, this is wonderful."

"You're telling me!" he snapped leaping up and down. Furball growled at him.

"This just got a bit tougher," Souji said.

"Hey? Are you ready?" Souji turned as Mari walked from the back of the dojo. She was in her own gi, her wooden naginata on her shoulder. Souji looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marie scowled.

"Don't think you can weasel your way out of this. Yes, I'm sure."

"If you insist-" Souji said with closed eyes, "-then en guarde!" Souji swung the bokken around. "Kia!" Mari responded, assuming a stance with the naginata. Onigiri-Sensei slammed his foot into the floor.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Saki?"

Saki smiled at her mom.

"I'm fine mom. Just a bit tired."

Her mother looked at her worriedly.

"Well, just rest for now dear. You don't need to go to school tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Just hurry up and rest dear."

She nodded ad walked towards her room. In the living room, her dad was reading the newspaper. He didn't say anything as she passed. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Naoki said. She started to walk up the stairs when she heard the interviewer.

"I'm sorry, but is this the home of Saki Konishi?"

"Wha- Why are you guys here?!"

"Please, can we just have a word with her-!"

"No! Get out of here!"

"Please sir, just one word-!"

"I said get out!"

She paused for a moment, listening to her brother argue with the interviewer. Then she quickly walked up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door. She had stayed in the shower for a good time afterward, only getting out when the water started to turn cold. She looked at herself in the mirror. There were lines on her face and bags under her eyes. She slapped her face, shaking her head. Stop thinking about it! Just...Just think about happy thoughts, okay? Like your date with Hana-chan on Friday. She smiled to herself. Heh, Hana-chan had been so nervous. It was kinda sweet…

"Ah, a smile. Much better."

Her eyes widened and she turned around. A man was sitting on her window sill, lounging languidly. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and shorts, his socked feet wearing long stilt-like sandals. His golden hair was in a tight bun, an odd hat covering his head, only a few strands of gold visible. His face was covered by a white mask, its features artfully drawn in black ink. It looked vaguely doglike. Her eyes were drawn to the sword at his hips. She backed up and looked at him fearfully, heart beating.

"Wh-What are you doing in my room!? Who are you!?"

The man held up a hand.

"Please, don't scream. It won't do you any good."

She glared at the man before taking a deep breath and screaming at the top of her lungs. Nothing happened. No one ran up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"See?"

The man stepped into her room. She grabbed the closest thing nearby and brandished it.

"Don't come any closer," she warned.

The man paused.

"A hair comb? Quiet dangerous."

The man shook his head.

"I'm not here to harm you. In fact, quite the opposite, Ms Konishi."

She stared at the man suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

The man seemed to ignore her.

"You were the one that found the body, yes?"

She sighed irritably.

"Is that why you're here? If you want to know about that so badly, just watch it on TV like a normal person. You weirdo!"

The man paused in his search of her room and stared at her with that expressionless mask. "Ahhahaha! Well aren't you feisty?"

The man's laughter was interrupted when she threw the comb at his head.

"Ow! Why would you do that?"

"I'm warning you one last time, if you come near me-"

"You are in danger, Ms Konishi."

She blinked at the man.

"W-What? A-Are you threatening me?"

The man chuckled.

"Heavens, no. Tell me, Ms Konishi? When you found the body. Do you remember anything...strange?"

She stared at the man in shock.

"W-What do you mean? Strange?"

The man stared at her with painted eyes. She looked away.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. J-Just get out of my hou-"

"Catch."

She fumbled as the man tossed her something, and finally caught it firmly. It was a small charm, with the words protection painted on it. She scrunched her brow.

"What is this-"

"The monster you saw Ms Konishi. While this charm will not protect you from it, it will protect you from its subordinates. And as for the _caid_ …"

The man tapped his fingers against his sword.

"Well, I will take care of that. Hopefully soon." She stared at the man, moonlight silhouetting him. The man suddenly sped forward and tapped her forehead. She felt a calm descend on her. "That should take care of the nightmares. And now, _je doir partir_!"

She stood still as the man walked to her window.

"W-Wait!" The man turned to look at her. She looked at the charm in her hand. A pair of cruel gold eyes appeared in her mind.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, confused. The man paused. And when he turned, the mask had been jostled just enough to see a grin.

"Who, me? Just the gods' gift to man!"

* * *

"What are you awake for?" Yu mumbled.

Souji looked up from tidying the room- no easy task as it was pitch dark night- and smiled.

"Ah, just checking up on your average urban legend. Go back to sleep."

Yu stared at him for a moment, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Yu's hair was in a messy state and his younger brother yawned.

"No. You've made me curious."

"If you say so. You'll regret it in the morning though," he warned.

Yu just shook his head and snapped his fingers. There was a bright flash of light and Pixie stretched her arms over her head.

"Ah, good ta be out!"

"You looks different. New haircut?" he asked, placing books on their respective shelfs.

Pixie fluttered towards him with a grin.

"Nice ta see yer still alive, bigjob."

"Likewise," he said honsetly.

"What kind of rumor did you hear?" Yu asked.

He leafed through one of his novels, Pixie looking over his shoulder.

"It's something called the Midnight Channel. Apparently if you watch a turned off TV at midnight on a rainy night, you get to see your soul mate."

He looked at the window. Rain pattered softly against it.

"For real?" Yu had a look of doubt on his face.

"Hey, you can't just dismiss it," he glanced at Pixie, "Expecially not anymore."

"Oh, a way ta find yer one true luv? Sounds wonderful!" Pixie said with a happy swoon.

He blinked at the diminutive fairy.

"You're a romantic?"

"Oh yeah! Love, hatred, sorrow! Alls that stuff is neat!" Pixie said excited.

He glanced at Yu, who shrugged his shoulder while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Souji…" He stopped what he was doing and turned to Yu.

The clock was trudging towards the 12.

"Everything that's happening now…" Yu began. He sat down in front of his brother.

"Lot's of stuff is happening all at once, eh?"

Pixie hovered between them, tilting her head.

"Whattya mean?"

He started listing off things with his fingers.

"Hmm, let's see. Parallel Worlds, Amnesia, gods and demons, and a murder mystery."

He gave Pixie a wry smile.

"That's about it."

"Pshaw! That's ol news now!"

"But still news," Yu muttered before looking at him.

"...You're really going to go back to Nippon again?"

He blinked. His brother stared at him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise," he said.

Yu shook his head.

"That's fine and all. But there more than just that, isn't there?"

He was silent as his brother looked at him. He glanced at the clock. 11:55. He turned towards the TV.

"...Yes. Something more than that."

"What?"

Yu's voice was not angry or sad or confused. Just curious. He blinked as he waited for the TV to do something.

"...I feel pulled towards it," he said at last.

The clock struck midnight.

The TV remained off.

"Well, so much for that rumor," he sighed.

Yu looked at him in surprise.

"You seem unusally sad. Did you really want to see your soulmate that bad?"

He looked at the ceiling wistfully.

"I mean, why not? I'm not opposed to love."

"I don't think you need some sort of TV channel to tell you about love. Escpecially cause…"

He glanced at his brother suspiciously.

"Especially cause of what?" Yu rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

The TV turned on in a burst of static.

"Look!"

He and Yu turned towards the TV. The screen flickered with static, the occasional image appearing. He didn't get to see it for very long. But he managed to make out a girl with long brown hair, wearing a third year Yasogami High uniform.

Yosuke was going to be pissed.

"Isn't that the girl from the interview?" Yu asked.

Oh, it was definitely Sa-

" **Thou Art I. I Art Thou.** "

He clutched his head as the images on the TV flickered.

"Souji?"

" **Thou Art The One…** "

He felt lighting in his veins and clutched at his mask with iron talons. My naginata? Where was it? This headache…!

"Souji…!"

He grunted as pain lanced through my mind and I opened my eyes, staring at the TV.

A bright red eye stared back.

"Souji…..!"

We blacked out.

* * *

 **Well, that went well. And by well I mean really rough. Alas, awakenings are never easy for Persona protags, are they? Even in crossovers.**

 **Scratch that, especially in crossovers.**

 **So much mystery! A mysterious demon? The Midnight Channel? The Masked Man! (This last one really shouldn't be a mystery)**

 **Tune in next time for...answers? Remember to review!**


	17. Chapter 17:Bones of the Night

**Disclaimer: Neither Okami or Persona 4: Golden belong to me. They belong to Capcom and ATLUS respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Bones of the Night**

Waka ran through the night roofs of Yasoinaba. Usumidori was in his hands. Rain fell from the sky and onto him. His wings stretched from the hat and shielded him from the downpour. He grimaced and looked out at the town.

" _Où pourriez-vous être?_ " he muttered. He had seen no sign of the Dark Lord's demon since yesterday. And while some would consider out of sight out of mind, he didn't agree. Out of sight meant you couldn't stop it even if you wanted to. The night was silent except for the rumble of rain.

" _Es-tu encore ici?_ " He raised a charm above his head. It remained dull and lifeless. He

He raised a charm above his head. It remained dull and lifeless. He gritted his teeth. _Non_ , that couldn't be the case. The demon couldn't have run, could it have? Cause if it did, then why was it here in the first place? Why-

The charm started to buzz violently before exploding.

" _Zut!_ " he hissed, waving his hand. The rain increased and thunder rumbled. And he felt a burst of familiar power. He glared at the direction of the power and started to run. He put his hand on Usumidori. _Temps de rendez-vous!_

* * *

"Ah, it appears you have woken up."

He opened his eyes and saw a familiar face looking down at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Margaret…?"

is voice was deeper than before.

The woman in velvet blue nodded, her face blank.

"Yes. It was quite a surprise to see you here."

He tried to sit up. Who had put all this heavy armor on him? Margaret rested a single hand on his chest. He couldn't budge.

"Rest, dear guest. Wait until my master returns."

He looked around. He was in the Velvet Room. The blue walls glowed with a strange light, and you felt the faint rumble of car wheels. Outside the windows was fog. Your head was on Margaret's lap. Something you couldn't bring yourself to care about right at this very moment. And in the other corner of the car.

"M-Marie?" he croaked out. Marie was unconscious in the corner of the limousine. She seemed unharmed, but nonetheless slumped still like a statue. Margaret turned her gaze towards the girl.

"It is strange. To think that someone would be so intertwined with your own fate. To think that they would feel your pain. To think that they would appear in the Velvet Room."

Margaret spoke as if talking about a curiously tough riddle.

"Truly strange."

It was getting fuzzier and the Velvet Room started to fade.

"Ah. It would appear whatever attacked is now gone."

He couldn't see anything anymore. He could only focus on Margaret's words.

"Stay safe, our guest. We shall meet again soon."

* * *

He landed on the ground with not a sound, and looked around carefully. The streets, through flooded with light, were empty. He glanced around warily. He was definitely in the area that the power had come from...He frowned. This place looked familiar. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, this was somewhere near to where the Seta kid live-

The ground trembled, bells rang. And there was a loud groaning sound. He whirled around, Usumidori shining in the night. And behind his mask, his eyes widened. In front of him, a large humanoid creature walked through the streets, looking around with glowing red eyes. These eyes were buried into deep bony eyesockets, which made sense since the entire creature was made of bones. It took the form of the skeleton of a human, but a closer look revealed that what looked like individual bones were in fact multiple bones pressed and glued by dried blood and other less than pleasant substances. A light hung where it's heart would've been, protected by multiple sharp and crooked ribs. And each step the monster took cause the sound of ringing. It stood fifteen times taller that a man, but made barely a sound. Apart from the ringing, it was unnaturally silent.

A Gashadokuro. A creature that could only be killed by purification. Many an exorcist had died to them. The Gashadokuro twisted it's head around to and fro, jagged mouth opened. And then it caught sight of him, and stilled. With a flick of his wrist, Waka sent a silent slip into the ground. At least this would prevent anyone from waking up and going outside to see what all the noise was about. The Gashadokuro gave a silent roar and lunged towards him with sharp bony talons.

" _En guarde!_ "

* * *

Amaterasu woke up with a growl, standing to her feet. Issun was sleeping in a flower pot, saying the only real way to snooze was using a spider silk hammock. And Onigiri-Sensei was sleeping in his own room. Leaving Marie with a futon in the guest room. And speaking of Marie...She walked up to the girl and pawed at her worriedly. Marie was violently shaking, groaning softly. Her skin was cold and clammy. She pressed her body against Marie and the shivering lessened. But it didn't disappear. She sniffed and bit back a growl, hackles raising. She'd know that scent anywhere. It was getting fainter, but the stench was still clear. She growled before turning to the door of the dojo, tail swishing. A moment later she ran out the dojo door, claws finding purchase on the ground as she ran into the night.

* * *

A bony hand feebly reached towards Waka. He cut it into pieces. The Gashadokuro didn't react, and the bones slowly reassembled themselves. He leapt backward a safe distance and threw another sealing slip at the monster. The piece of paper hit it between the ribs...And was promptly ignored as the Gashadokuro lunged towards him again, moaning. He grimaced and leapt onto a rooftop.

He hated dealing with Gashadokuro. They were viciously violent and impossible to hurt unless you knew what you were dealing with. The Gashadokuro slowly turned towards him and reached towards him, stretching.

He threw his head back and laughed.

" _Un tres impressive disgueise, imbecile_! But alas, not perfect."

The demon had no time to react as the five sealing slips he had thrown activated, forming a circle of light. Before contracting. The Gashadokuro should have given a silent roar as it tried to break through the net he had made. Instead Gashadokuro screamed as the net contracted further and further, their bones turning into an inky red mist. He floated down to the ground as the net contracted further and further. Until the Gashadokuro was gone and a far less intimidating creature remained, thrashing in the net limply, eyes closed.

He walked up to the Tube Fox, and it snapped at him, tails thrashing and red ink drops splattered on the ground. He studied it, unconcerned. A mere Tube Fox had no chance in Yomi to break the sealing net. And even though this one had four tails, it was hardly so powerful.

It was hardly the demon from before.

He searched through his pockets until he found another charm. He held it up to the air and waited. Nothing happened and he sighed.

" _Allé se lécher les blessures_ , eh?"

Not that this wasn't a bad thing. It gave them much more time to prepare. It would be a while before the Dark Lord's forces managed to cross here again. Unless they had found a path…

He knelt down to look at the Tube Fox.

"You would not mind telling me about your Master's plans, eh _reynard?_ Or your masters _nom_?"

The Tube Fox snarled, face twisted in pain.

" _Silencieux_?" he asked and sighed, standing up. Of course the Tube Fox would not tell. Not that he needed it too. It was clear as day exactly who it's master was. The problem was the implications it brought.

He frowned.

This...Changed things. The Tube Fox snarled again and without looking at it, he swung Usumidori. A moment later he flicked the red blood off of his blade. The corpse of the fox slowly shrunk before turning into a bouquet of foxgloves, the sealing net fizzing away. He placed a hand on his chin. This was truly revealing. The fact that she was still alive…

He suddenly heard a howl. A howl that he had not heard in ages. The force of the howl hit him head on and he stumbled for a moment under the weight of memories. And as the howl faded into the night, he gave the sky a bittersweet smile.

* * *

Souji woke up with his face buried into surprisingly soft fur. He blinked blearily, trying to remember what happened yesterday night. He had stayed up late to watch the Midnight Channel, and…

Bark!

Amaterasu's face met him in the dawn light, panting happily. He stared at the wolf's face, confused for a brief moment.

"Amaterasu?" he asked carefully.

The goddess barked again.

"S...Souji?" He turned his head to see Yu rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up from between Amaterasu's legs.

"Yu...Why is Amaterasu he-?"

Yu punched him in the shoulder. And then quickly hugged him. He blinked in confusion, trying to remember what he'd done this time. Then last night's memories came trudging back into his head, oozing sluggishly. He winced and looked at Yu. He returned the hug. Amaterasu watched the scene silently, smiling.

* * *

"You just collapsed suddenly. And your voice was really deep and your hair looked like you had stuck your finger in a light socket."

He looked at his brother worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

Yu waved a hand.

"I'm fine. Pixie absorbed most of the sparks."

He reminded himself to give a larger portion for the demon at breakfast.

"Did you see anything weird in the TV when that happened?" he asked.

Yu looked at him blankly.

"Red eyes. Which doesn't mean anything when you think about it."

Yu was right. He was willing to bet every evil thing and their grandmother had glowing red eyes.

"Okay...And then Amaterasu leapt through the window?" he asked carefully, raising an eyebrow.

Yu fidgeted.

"Well, not really. I was trying to figure out what to do when I heard barking. When I turned around, she was pressed up against the window, standing on her hind legs."

He looked down at Amaterasu, who was sleeping peacefully.

"How did she climb the-?"

"I don't know."

Yu looked equally confused, so he decided to change the subject.

"Well, at least we can say that the Midnight Channel is a real thing," he said while shrugging on the outer coat of his uniform.

"Souji? Are you sure that you should be going to school?"

He looked at his little brother. Yu looked back at him seriously. He smiled and placed a hand on his little bro's head. Yu batted it away with a scowl.

"I'm being serious," Yu said.

"I know. But I gotta go and see if Yosuke and Chie are alright. Beside's, if I don't go to school just cause of yesterday then I've pretty much let Orochi win, right?"

"That's poor logic. And what makes you think it's Orochi?"

He popped his collar with care.

"He's the head bad guy, right? Makes sense."

He caught his brother's worried gaze and sighed.

"Look, if I ever feel tired I'll just come back home or go to the nurse's office. And I'll skip Onigiri-Sensei's dojo today and head straight home. Our room could use some tidying anyway."

Yu looked at the room. There were still books everywhere and a stack of unpacked cardboard boxes lay in the corner.

"Can't argue with that," Yu muttered.

"Just enjoy today Yu. I'll be fine."

Yu looked at him doubtfully. He laughed and lifted a hand.

"I promise not to do anything dangerous."

"You better."

* * *

Yu had left for his school. And Souji was trying to walk leisurely towards his own. Which was a problem considering Amaterasu was walking alongside with him. The wolf kept up with him easily, walking alongside his heels. This drew multiple stares from his fellow schoolmates, who'd stare at Ammy and then at him, before continuing on hurriedly. Any attempt to dissuade Ammy had ended in her ignoring him. At one point she had even taken his arm in her mouth and gently held it while showing her rather large teeth.

"You're acting like a mother hen," he muttered.

Amaterasu didn't seem to take offense to this. Indeed she rather seemed to regard it as a compliment as she would keep her flank close to his legs and occasionally stand in front of him and sniff him. He wasn't sure whether to consider it sweet or annoying. He finally put his foot down when he reached the main gates.

"You can't follow me here. They don't allow dogs in school."

Amaterasu looked up at him, her face blank. He sighed and motioned towards the gates.

"I'm serious. You just can't."

Stare.

"You'll get us both in trouble if you walk in here."

Stare.

"Just, please, Amaterasu. Go back to the dojo. You can check up on me later if you want to."

Amaterasu finally barked and turned around. As she walked away, she turned to look at him for a moment. Before continuing to walk away. He made his way to homeroom a moment before Morooka entered, wheezing as he ran up the stairs.

"Now then, class is in sessio-"

Morooka paused on him. He didn't really noticed as he leaned his head against his arm.

"Seta!" Morooka barked, making his head ring. He blinked and looked up at King Moron.

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to be funny?!" Morooka yelled.

He blinked.

"Not currently?"

Morooka gave him a violent glare. He didn't understand why. Morooka didn't like him, but he'd imagine he had to do something to earn ir-

' **Our classmates.'**

He looked around. His classmates were looking at him, and a couple were giggling. While Yosuke looked preoccupied and Yukiko was looking straight at the board, her back straight, Chie was looking at him strangely. In fact, she was looking at a spot above his head strangely. Slowly he brushed his hands through his hair. He dislodged something, and a peony fell onto his desk. He stared at the pink flower uncomprehendingly for a moment before remembering a certain goddess. Someone sniggered and Morooka looked at him wrathfully. He looked up from the peony.

"Would you believe me if I said that my dog did it?"

* * *

Amaterasu watched the school from her hiding spot in the bushes. Slinking in the underbrush like this, she thought grumpily. But it was the only hiding place nearby and so she had to stay here. She yawned and curled up. Still, there were worse places to sleep. Her tail swished and a bed of soft grass and tender flowers started to grow from the ground, filling the air with a calming fragrance.

Now all she had to do is wait…

* * *

"Mari-chan! Old guy!"

Marie looked up from the tea and riceballs Ongiri-Sensei had given her. There had been no session today, owing to her fever last night. She didn't see how that would affect anything today, but the old sensei had insisted she not do anything today. Thus leaving her staring at the wall bored. At one point she had taken out her comb and looked at it bitterly. Still no closer to the truth.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

She really didn't care too much. It couldn't be anything important.

"Have you seen furball anywhere?"

She looked at the bug, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I haven't seen furball since morning!"

She shrugged her shoulders and reached for a riceball.

"Maybe she's just outside without you. Can't really blame her."

There was a flash of green and the Beetle was standing in between her and the rice balls, his sword sparkling.

"What the heck?" she demanded.

"I'm being serious here babe! Furball's been awol the entire day!"

She thought irritabley.

"Maybe she's with Souji or something."

Issun was silent and she took a riceball.

"We need to find them," Issun leapt onto her shoulder and she glared at him.

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave either of them alone right now."

"What do you mean? They can take care of themselves."

"Call it a gut intuition babe. Can't you feel something weird about today?"

She had felt odd when she woke up, but nothing more. She ate the riceball and looked at the Beetle with a sigh.

"If you're that worried, we'll go check on them in the evening."

"I'm not worried! It's just that without me, furball wouldn't do anything but laze about all day!"

She sincerely doubted that. The Beetle quickly left and she went back to her snaking. And she tried to remember why last night's dreams seemed to be filled with a gaudy blue.

* * *

"Saki, are you sure you don't want to stay home today?"

She shook her head.

"I can't mom. The police want me to tell me what I saw. I got to go."

"Oh. Well, stay safe dear? Please?"

"I'll be fine mom. I'll just be heading to Junes afterwards to work, okay?"

She heard a violent snort from the living room and pointedly ignored it. She quickly put on her shoes and headed out. The charm from the dog faced man jiggled on the keychain she had given it, and she quickly made her way to the police station.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Seta?"

Souji lifted his head from the desk and looked up to see Yosuke standing over him.

"Hanamura…?" he asked, stretching a hand over his head. He hadn't slept. But he did feel sore all over. He blinked and noticed that Yosuke seemed worried.

"What's wrong?"

Yosuke rubbed the back of his head.

"It's uh...Last night…"

He looked at Yosuke expectantly, but Yosuke shook his head.

"Uh, never mind."

He was about to open his mouth when Chie suddenly popped into their conversation.

"Hey, Yosuke? Did you hear the news? Apparently Saki was the one that found the body."

Yosuke seemed genuinely surprised, which in itself was surprising considering that the interviewers did a poor job at protecting Saki's identity.

"Really? I guess that's why she was so dull yesterday at work. And she doesn't seem to be here today..."

He opened his mouth to bring up the Midnight Channel. Only for Yukiko to get up from her desk, grabbing her book bag.

"Amagi-san, you're leaving early again?" Yosuke asked.

Yukiko blinked in surprise and turned around. There were slight bags under her eyes and she seemed tired.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have to work at the inn today again?" Chie asked sympathetically.

Yukiko nodded, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Yes. I'm really sorry, but I should get going. Things are getting...Out of hand." Yukiko walked away and turned to look at them one last time. She caught sight of the peony that he had replaced in his hair. And she gave a tired smile before leaving.

Looks like he wasn't the only one that was tired.

"Does Amagi-san seemed really stressed today? Yosuke asked.

"They must be running her ragged at the inn," Chie said worriedly. Before suddenly remembering something and looking around shiftily.

"Hey, did you guys see...it yesterday?" she asked tentatively.

Yosuke rubbed his head. "Uh, did you?" he asked in return.

He sighed and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"You both make it sound so dirty," he said.

Yosuke and Chie snapped towards him.

"Did you watch it?" Chie asked.

He nodded.

"Saw a girl. Wavy grey grown hair to her shoulders and a Yasogami uniform. Couldn't tell much else.

"Y-You saw her too?" Yosuke asked in surprise.

He blinked.

"Did you?"

Yosuke nodded and they looked towards Chie.

"What about you Chie?" Yosuke asked.

Chie looked awkward.

"Er...Yes. I saw the same girl. But...my soulmate's a girl?" she asked hesitantly, almost to herself.

"More importantly, how did we see the same person?" Yosuke asked, frowning.

"The whole idea of soul mates is supposed to be uniqueness," he noted.

And then he debated about telling them about the rest of everything. Surely they'd believe me after seeing the Midnight Channel, right?

He looked at Chie and Yosuke, both who seemed lost in thought.

"So...Did you see any glowing red eyes of doom?" he asked carefully.

They both blinked and looked at him.

"Glowing red eyes?" Chie repeated.

"I didn't see anything like that. Did you?"

He nodded and Yosuke frowned curiously.

"Really? That's weird…"

"Must have been pretty scary, seeing that at midnight," Chie said with a slight shiver.

"It's strange. We all saw the same person. But you saw something else too," Yosuke turned towards him curiously.

"Did anything else happen?"

He hesitated.

"...Nothing, really."

Yosuke sighed.

"Figures. I mean, it's creepy how it's real and stuff. But I don't think I'm going to believe it."

"Heh. Saki-senpai is the only one for you?" Chie jibed.

Yosuke blushed.

"Still, I told you about the Midnight Channel!" Chie crowed.

Yosuke made a face.

"Yeah yeah."

There was a moment of silence where he tried to muster up the energy to get up.

"Hey, speaking of TVs…" Chie began, turning to Yosuke.

"Does Junes have any TVs? My folks were thinking of buying a new one. And I wanna get a big one!"

"All the better to watch kung fu movies in?" Yosuke joked.

Chie nodded seriously.

"Well duh."

"She has a point," he noted.

Chie grinned. "See, Seta agrees!"

Yosuke sighed.

"Yeah. We got some TVs in the electronics aisle. I can show you them today, if you want."

"Really?" Chie asked excitedly.

Yosuke nodded, before turning to him.

"Hey, do you want to come with us? I might be able to treat you for real today."

"You don't need to," he said.

Yosuke smiled.

"Heh, you're an alright dude. Still, you should come with us."

He thought for a moment. He had promised Yu that he'd go straight back home...But it wasn't like this would take that long. He should be fine. He nodded and Yosuke smiled.

"Sweet. Let's get going then!"

* * *

Amaterasu yawned and blinked, lifting her head up. The leaves tickled her and she sneezed. Her ears perked as she heard the sound of human. A quick peek outside revealed a stream of children pouring out of the gates of the school. She waited patiently to catch a sight of Souji, Chie, or the other one. She scanned the crowds of children, searching for them. There were so many in one plac-

A bright light shone from the crowd. Her mouth opened in surprise as she saw the warm light shine from the crowd. No human reacted to it, as they couldn't see it. But she could. She concentrated and tried to find the source of the light. There were no brush techniques that would help her here...The light suddenly flashed and a girl stepped out of the crowd. She stared at her with an open mouth.

The red robing and black hair. And the halo of light around her head. For a brief moment she felt warm and stronger, a mane of embers glowing around her neck. And a pang of familiarity

"Oi, there you are furball!"

The moment ended and she looked down to see Issun. She tried to bat him away and catch sight of the girl. Issun leapt over her paw and started to jump into her face, glowing red.

"Oi, where've you been all day?! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

She growled and tried to bat Issun away again. In response, he glowed reed and unsheathed Denkomaru.

"Are you even listening to me furball?!"

She looked about into the crowd. But the girl had disappeared. She growled again.

"There you are."

The bushes parted and light poured in as Marie stared down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Mari asked.

She tried to look past the girl. Issun leapt onto her head.

"Jeez, furball. What's with you?"

She ignored Issun and took a deep sniff of the air. A flood of scents hit her, and she waded through them until she found the ones she was looking for. Far way from the crowd she could smell the girl from before, bright and flowery. And in the opposite direction she could smell the ozone that was Souji. She hesitated for a moment. And Issun took this moment to tap her between the eyes.

"Hey, earth to furball? Hello? You seem even more scatterbrained!"

Marie put a hand on her head.

"Where have you been, Sunny?"

She thought for a moment, the two scents getting further and further. And then she made her decision.

Bark!

* * *

 **Ah, the thing about Evil is that they are always proactive. Not that that is necessarily a good thing...**

 **Finally some action! Not much, but still, it's not every day that a giant famine monster attacks a fabulous masked man in the middle of a backwater town, right?**

 **And Souji's 'Awakening' is much rougher than it was in canon. No protagonist immunity for you, Mr Seta. Deal with the consequences of staring into the eye of a monster.**

 **But which one? And who is the shining woman that Ammy saw? Will Chie get an HD TV worthy of Kill Bill? Tune in next time to find out! Remember to review!**

 **Waka's Translations:**

 _Où pourriez-vous être?:-Where could you be?_

 _Es-tu encore ici?:- Are you still here?_

 _Temps de rendez-vous!:- Time to go!_

 _Un tres impressive disgueise, imbecile_!:- A very impressive disguise, imbecile!


	18. Chapter 18: World of Fog

**Disclaimer: I own neither Persona 4:Golden or Okami. They belong to ATLUS and Capcom respectively.**

 **A long chapter, just for the holidays!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: World of Fog**

"Oh wow! This thing is huge!"

Souji surreptitiously leaned on one of the shelves while Chie admired the large flatscreen TV in front of them. As he did, the shelf creaked and he quickly stood back up to his feet.

"Yup, these are our TV's," Yosuke said.

Chie walked over to the largest TV. Her smile soured on seeing the price tag.

"This thing is freaking expensive! Who buys stuff like this?!"

Those who could afford it, obviously.

He rubbed his temples. He was starting to get snappish.

Yosuke reached the same conclusion with a shrug.

"Rich folks? Honestly, we don't sell many TV's, so there aren't that many clerks here."

Chie frowned and let go of the TV's price tag.

"It's way too expensive for me. I guess looking is free, at least?"

They stared at the blank TV screen for a while.

"Not my favorite channel, but if you like it…" he started doubtfully.

Chie sighed and turned to Yosuke.

"You said that you had cheaper models, right? Can you show me?"

"Why of course, Miss," Yosuke said with a wink before walking over to a smaller TV, "Might I suggest this one over here? It's the newest model, just released this spring…" Yosuke spoke in the smooth and honeyed voice that belonged to spokespeople everywhere.

Chie snorted.

"Work part-time, Yosuke?"

Then she looked at the TV's price tag.

"Wha-! Look at all these zero's! You call this cheap?!"

Yosuke sighed and rubbed his ear.

"Guess I should've asked you what you meant by cheap."

"C'mon Yosuke, help me out! You got connections, right?" Chie pleaded.

"Well, how about this one? It's a little older, but-" He tuned out Chie and Yosuke. And instead he stared at the TV.

It was a massive flatscreen. Big enough to crawl into, really...

He thought about it for a long moment. Part of him didn't want to enter the TV again. Who knew what would happen? But...He looked down at his hands. They weren't trembling.

' **Nothing ever came to the meek'**

He closed his hand into a fist and stepped towards the TV. Tentatively he brushed his fingers against the cool glass of the TV. For a moment it was unyielding and if he didn't know better he'd have dismissed his previous experience as a dream. And then the surface of the TV started to ripple and his hand slowly entered.

Looks like he could enter TVs. The question was, to where?

There was only one way to find out.

"Oh, Seta! Did you want a T-"

He ignored Yosuke and gripped the edge of the TV with one hand before plunging his head inside the TV with a deep breath. The only thing that met him on the other side was a damp custard blankness. It took a moment for him to realize that it was fog. Very very familiar fog. He narrowed his eyes and released his breath. As he did he felt a surge of energy. Sparks arced on the hand inside with him. The rest of him that was outside still felt tired as if they were a mile away. And he could vaguely make out panicked voices on the other end of the screen. It was empty inside the TV, as far as he could see. So why didn't it feel like he was alone. He tried to look around his immediate surrounding, but he couldn't see anything.

Someone tugged in his pants and he sighed irritably. Look's like he was going to have to cut this short. And he was too tired to properly explain anything to Yosuke or Chie. Maybe he shouldn't have done it in front of the-

The tremor was sudden and unexpected. One moment he was slowly backing out of the TV. The next the entire world was shaking and his grip on the TV slipped. And he tumbled forward and fell into the foggy depths. It was only a moment later that he realized that others had fallen with him.

* * *

"Souji…!"

Souji woke up with a groan. His head felt like it had been thoroughly acquainted with a jackhammer.

"Oh, thank god you're awake!"

He blinked and Chie's face came into focus. She was biting the bottom of her lip hard, but released her breath as she saw him wake up. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head with a wince.

"Hey, you okay dude?"

He turned to see Yosuke sitting a small way away. Yosuke chuckled and gave a tired smile.

"You kinda took a bad fall there."

He took a breath.

"I'm fine," he said, standing up. Or trying to. He stumbled and Chie quickly caught him.

"Are you sure? You don't seem okay at all."

Chie helped him stand up and looked at him in concern. Even though he could tell she was this close to freaking out. So was Yosuke. You could see it in their postures. They were scared. And he wasn't.

Now why was that? Falling into a TV into a world full of fog? Amaterasu nowhere in sight? He should be frightened too. But he wasn't. He wasn't too concerned about that. He shook his head and put a hand on Chie's shoulder, gently pushing her and standing up. He looked at both Chie and Yosuke.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Chie blinked before nodding.

"U-Uh, yeah. I...kinda had a soft landing."

Yosuke groaned and stood up.

"You're telling me."

"I said I was sorry!" Chie yelled.

"Sorry doesn't help my back! Geez, you're heavy…"

"Why you-!"

Then to both he and Yosuke's surprise, Chie started to wipe at the corner of her eyes, sniffling.

"U-Uh, Chie? Are you crying?"

"No!" Chie snapped, wiping her eyes.

"I-If it's about me calling you heavy, y-you aren't that heavy-"

"It's not that! I-I just wanna go home!" Chie snapped at them angrily, stomping her foot.

"Well how are we supposed to do that!?" Yosuke snapped back.

Their muffled voices echoed in the fog. He put his foot down.

"Calm down."

"Calm down?! L-Look at where we...are…?"

He did as Yosuke asked and looked around. His eyes could not pierce through the fog, but he could still vaguely make out their surroundings. And what surroundings they were. They were in a TV studio that looked like it was designed by MC Esher after a bad day. Various metal scaffoldings were scattered all around them, leading to the foggy distance. Floodlights were trained on them, which was unnerving, and exposed wires hung from open rafters. He turned to see a backdrop behind them. It looked like a TV studio. Then he looked down at his feet.

Hmm. Perhaps a TV studio from CSI: Hell.

Chie and Yosuke noticed his gaze and looked visibly disturbed by the multitude of chalk outlines sprawled beneath them.

"W-Where are we? Is this a TV studio?" Chie asked uncertainly.

"Looks like it. And I'd guess we aren't in Inaba anymore," he said.

Yosuke snorted.

"Hell no, we aren't in Inaba. But...This place is way too big to be a studio."

Yosuke was right. It was hard to tell with the fog, but it seemed as if the place stretched out forever.

"We need to look around…" he muttered.

"L-Look around? Are you crazy?!" Chie snapped at him.

"Wh-What we gotta do is go home an-" Chie quickly realized the problem with this. She looked around wildly and turned towards them.

"Wh-Where did we come in?!"

"What do you mean? We fell, remember?"

They all looked up. Fog hung above them.

"W-Well, there has to be another exit, right?" Yosuke said.

"Don't ask me!" Chie screamed.

"W-Well, what are you yelling at me for-?!"

" **Silence!** "

Both Chie and Yosuke looked at him in shock. He felt a buzz at the forefront of his mind and his voice had reverberated through the air. He met both of their eyes and they seemed to shrink back.

"Yelling at each other won't accomplish anything. Keep calm."

Yosuke laughed in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? W-We're trapped inside a freaking TV, with no way out!"

Chie seemed to shrink a bit. He stared at Yosuke firmly.

"We got in. There's a way to get out. We just have to find it."

Chie and Yosuke looked at him uncertainly. And then to his surprise Yosuke gave him a tired smile.

"Heh. You're keeping pretty calm about this dude."

"Should I not?"

Yosuke laughed.

"Nah, at least one of us should keep our heads. You're right. We've got to be calm about this and find the exit. Or else-"

"Let's not go there," he said firmly, glancing at Chie. Yosuke nodded quickly.

"Right. Lead on."

He nodded and looked at the various pathways before walking, Yosuke falling behind him. Chie looked around before running after them.

"W-Wait up!"

* * *

"Wait up Furball! What in Yomi do you think yer doin?" Issun hissed.

Furball infuriatingly remained silent and padded through the corridors of this worlds version of a market. Harsh lights buzzed overhead as they walked on too smooth stone, thousands of things around them. What did the humans do with all this stuff?! Something crackled around them and Furball tensed a bit. He placed a hand on Denkomaru and looked around wildly. The crackling was followed by a female voice.

"Attention shoppers…"

He groaned and released Denkomaru.

"It's just that human thing! Jeez, what kind of place is this? And why are we here?"

Amaterasu still said nothing and continued to walk. Marie followed them silently. It had been harrowing enough trying to get into the store. Some babe showed up and started telling Mari that she couldn't take a dog into the store with her. And Furball's charm didn't seem to effect the girl. Fortunately, Mari's glare seemed to dissuade the girl, who walked away muttering after a moment. And while they had gotten some strange looks, nobody had tried to stop them.

Yet.

"Furball!"

Amaterasu remained silent and started to walk quickly. He glowered at her and put a hand on Denkomaru.

"If you aren't going to talk, then-!"

Furball cleared a corner and ran up to a wall where a bunch of teevee's hung. And in front of them was a truly massive one.

"Whoa. Careful there furball. Don't want to fall into that one-"

He suddenly realized that the teevee was bigger than a person.

"Furball?" he asked cautiously. "Please don't tell me-"

Furball barked and stared at the teevee.

He cursed.

"What's wrong?"

Mari walked up to them, staring at the teevee cautiously. He wondered whether lying would help him, before deciding to speak the truth.

"Souji's apparently fallen into this here teevee."

"What?!"

He winced at Mari's volume.

"Keep it down! We don't want any human's walking over here."

"He fell into the teevee!?" Mari demanded.

"That's what Furball said. Apparently he wasn't alone either."

Furball barked and he turned towards the her.

"Look, I'd like to save them too! But we just can't run in there! Heck, we can't even enter the teevee-"

"Why not?" Mari walked up to the tevee, glaring at it.

"Uh, babe? Souji's the only one who can-"

"It can't be that hard," Mari said, and placed a hand on the teevee. For a moment it just rested there. And then the surface started to ripple and glow.

"See?" Mari said impatiently, "Now, let's get him!"

"...Well, can't say no, can we furball?" he said at last, giving a grim grin. Amaterasu bared her teeth in a grin.

"Heh! Leap before we think, furball!"

* * *

"Hey, the fog's starting to thin out!"

Souji nodded. Yosuke was right. The fog around them had thinned to at least visible levels. It was still there of course. But not in the amount from before. You could make out the finer details of their surroundings. Carpeted floor underneath their shoes, wooden pillars and metal pipes, old brickwork.

"Looks like we're in a building. An apartment complex or something," he said thoughtfully.

"You're right. Nice job, dude!"

"Hmm? Oh, I just choose a random direction."

"Wait, wha-?"

"Wait up you guys!"

They turned around to see Chie running up to them.

"Don't leave me behind like that, you jerks!"

"Chie? I thought you were behind us-" Yosuke began.

Chie glared at them.

"Well I wasn't! Anyway, are you sure were heading the right way?"

Yosuke sighed.

"Who knows if there's a right way in this place?"

He looked ahead of them. Something was beckoning to him.

"Well, the only way to go is forward. C'mon."

He started to walk.

"Wait, Seta-!"

"Well, I trust his instinct. I think. A little. Let's go."

"Not you too Yosuke! Wait up for me!"

It was a room that laid at the end of the corridor. He could tell because there wasn't enough fog to obstruct their view. It looked like your average apartment room, or perhaps a hotel room. A bed, a rug, a cheerfully plastic potted plant…

"Uh, guys?"

Chie's nervous voice echoed across the room and he turned to see what was wrong-

Oh.

Posters lined the room, covering the walls haphazardly. Each was the same, and each had the face torn out. And stained across the wall were what he hoped were ketchup and mustard. The room seemed to grow darker.

"W-What the hell?" Chie said.

"What is this place?"

"Guys?" They turned to see Yosuke staring at a chair. And above the chair…

"This arrangement?" Yosuke said quietly, "Never a good thing," Yosuke narrowed his eyes at the noose, "Is that a scarf?"

Chie backed away towards the door.

"T-This place is seriously giving me the creeps. We should go," Chie said hurriedly.

Yosuke shook his head and turned away from the chair.

"Damn straight. Let's get out of here."

Chie and Yosuke hurried towards the door and you make to follow them. But the posters catch your eye. They seemed familiar. He stood there for a moment and stared at the poster. Very familiar...

"Dude, c'mon!"

He turned to see Yosuke walking up to him.

"Jeez, don't just stand there. Let's go-"

Chie screamed out and before he knew it he had pushed Yosuke out of the way, sparks arcing over his body. He ran through the corridor and skidded the corner just in time to see a familiar sight. A Yellow Imp holding it's drum above a fallen Chie. Time seemed to slow down. His heart thudded in his chest and cold fire seemed to flow through his veins. His mind throbbed, ready to burst and-

A tarot card hung in the blue void before shattering.

"Izanagi!"

* * *

This time Issun was prepared for suddenly falling. As he felt the wind rush past him trying to rip his helmet from his head, he took out the large leaf he had placed in his pouch just for these occasions. His descent immediately started to slow and he sighed in relief.

"Heh, it worked! Now then, where am I?"

This was a difficult question to answer due to the thick fog that surrounded him.

"Is this Nippon?"

No, it didn't feel like Nippon. This was someplace else. Someplace darker...

Soon the ground came into view and he landed with a tumble.

"Oof! Huh, hard floor. Definitely not Nippon."

Then he noticed the fact that he was alone.

"Oi! Furball? Mari-chan?"

Nothing but silence. He nervously put a hand on Denkomaru.

"Hey, you guys! Where the hell are you?!"

More silence. And then a bark.

"Furball?!"

Another bark. He started to hurry in the direction of the bark. Furball sounded worried. He ran and soon he saw a shadowy blur.

"Furball!"

Amaterasu loomed into view, her ears drooping. He quickly leapt onto her head.

"What's wrong furball?"

Whine…

He looked over Furball's head as she turned. Mari was curled in the fetal position, groaning.

"Did she fall and break something?" he asked worriedly.

Amy shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

Amy stepped towards Mari, moving to prod her with her snout. An arc of lightning leapt off of Mari's body and hit them. Amy yelped and jumped back, sizzling slightly. His nose was filled with ozone.

"What the hell was tha-?!"

Mari suddenly sat up and gasped, clawing at the choker on her throat, her eyes opened wide. One was grey and shone with tears. And the other glowed a bright green.

* * *

"Chie!"

Chie blinked and turned to see Yosuke running up to her.

"A-Are you okay?" Yosuke asked.

She nodded and got up to her feet shakily.

"Yeah…" she trailed off and stared in front of her uncomprehendingly.

She thought that this spooky TV world would be the weirdest thing today. Something she could laugh at when she got home-

If she got home.

And then a monster had suddenly appeared in front of her. And her legs had seized and she fell on her ass- Like a coward, she thought in disgust. And the only reason the monster hadn't done anything was because it was currently...dead.

The monster's body slowly fell off the blade that impaled it, dissolving into flowers before it fell to the ground. And the figure that held the blade relaxed. She wasn't sure if she should've been more frightened of whatever that monster was or the thing that was standing in front of them.

He, because he couldn't be anything but male, towered above them at nine feet tall with an extra foot from the blade geta on his sandals. His clawed hands held a large naginata, it's blade serrated and lethal looking. He wore a jet black trenchcoat that hung to his knees, underneath it a dark grey zippered suit. His popped collar covered his ears and white ruffles adorned his neck. Two white ribbons hung from the headband wrapped around his steel mask, trailing the ground. And he glowed with bright blue power, electricity arcing over his body. And over Souji's body.

"S-Souji?" Yosuke called out tentatively.

Souji was silent, standing still. And then he turned around, his grey hair ruffled and his eyes glowing. The figure turned with him and golden eyes pierced her, making her feel vulnerable.

" **Yes**?" Souji's voice mixed with the figures voice in a deep echoing harmony. She felt a shiver down her spine, before shaking her head and staring at the figure defiantly.

"D-Dude? Y-You kinda have something behind you," Yosuke pointed.

Souji blinked and turned around.

" **Where**?"

Despite everything that had happened and the heavy feeling in her stomach she barked out in laughter. It took a moment to stop and you were breathless afterwards. The figure had turned with Souji and both of them were looking around in synchronized confusion.

"T-That thing right behind you!" Yosuke yelled.

Souji and the figure blinked. And then they turned and looked at each other. Souji lifted up his right hand. The figure lifted up their own right hand. Souji nodded. The figure nodded. Souji made a face. The figure stared at him evenly. Souji turned towards them and the figure followed.

" **You mean me**?"

Yosuke looked annoyed.

"No, I mean the freaking demon behind you!"

" **Not a demon. Persona.** "

Souji said this as if it was obvious, day to day term. Yosuke gaped at him.

"Wh-Wha…? What the hell does that mean?!"

Souji opened his mouth. And she stomped the ground.

"Souji, please explain clearly," she hissed. She was already tired enough. Souji and the figure stared at her.

" **Very well. I Art Thou. Thou Art I. A Persona is you. And you are a Persona. I am Souji. I am Izanagi**."

Souji-Or was it Izanagi?- said this with blunt certainty. Which didn't help her since that explanation made no freaking sense.

"Are you trying to tell me that that thing is you?" Yosuke asked carefully.

Souji and Izanagi nodded.

" **Yes. A manifestation of myself. I am Souji. And I am Izanagi**."

She could see Yosuke getting ready to yell and she couldn't completely blame him. And then from the silence there was a sudden cacophony of hooting.

"Wh-What is that?" Yosuke cried out.

Souji looked around and Izanagi held the naginata threateningly.

" **More demons...Quick, get out of here!** "

"Wait, what?" she yelled.

" **I said get out! I'll take care of these demons!"** Souji and Izanagi cried.

Various footsteps thudded up the stairs and the floorboards and walls started to shake with sound.

"You can't be serious! You can't just take them all on your own!" Souji lifted a hand. A bolt of lightning crashed onto him.

" **I think I will do fine. Run!** " And before she could argue Yosuke suddenly grabbed her and started to run off. And as she was dragged away a swarm of demons ran around the corner and towards the lone figures of Izanagi and Souji.

"Souji!"

"Bring it on! Zio!"

* * *

"Mari! Mari, c'mon!"

She looked around for the source of the irritating buzz. Power flooded through her supple limbs and she felt the fog curl around her. Skin and flesh bound her and with a dismissive noise she tore free-

Agony coursed through her and she bit back a scream. Something burned across her throat and the within the confines of her skin she writhed and moaned and-

There was a bright flash of light and jet black eyes, elegant red markings trailing and curling around them, burned into her vision.

Marie woke up a moment later with a splitting headache.

"-You sure you should've licked her like that Furball?"

Bark!

"Hey, she's awake!"

Sunny's face popped into view and stared at her warily. Beetle glowed brightly.

"Hey, babe? You okay there?"

"Don't...call me...babe…" she growled, glaring at the bug.

"Yup, she's fine."

She tried to sit up, only for her stomach to threaten revolt.

"What, urp, happened?"

Sunny and Beetle looked at each other for a moment.

"Uh, you kinda went crazy there for a moment, Mari. There was lighting and your voice was echoing. And then you started to scream."

She was immediately tempted to call him a liar. But she could feel the faint buzz of power in her body. She looked up at one of the metal pathways above them a pointed a finger. A bolt of lightning arced from her arm and hit it straight on, causing a huge boom. Ozone filled the air. Sunny yelped and padded back.

"Careful there babe!" Issun warned.

She looked down at her hand uncomprehendingly. They were normal, if slightly pink. A headache started to blossom in her mind and she started to massage her temples. She heard the scream at the same time Sunny perked her ears.

"Uh, guys?" Issun asked after a moment of attentive listening.

"Shh!" she and Sunny violently said.

"Geez…" Issun grumbled.

There was a thick silence. And then they heard the scream again.

"That's Souji!" she said.

Sunny growled.

"Wait, what? Where?!"

Sunny sniffed the air and growled.

"Damn! Furball can't smell him through this fog! And we can't find him either, it's too thick!"

She glared at Beetle.

"What fog?" she said tersely, trying to stand up.

"Whattya mean, what fog? There's fog all around us!"

"I don't know what your talking about, but we have to move-!"

Her legs gave away and the only thing that stopped her from falling to the ground was Sunny. She sagged against the wolf and glared at nothing in particular.

"You can see through the fog?" Issun asked carefully.

"I can't see any in the first place!" she snapped.

She heard another yell. And Sunny suddenly tossed her into the air. She was weightless for a moment before falling onto Sunny's back.

"Oof!"

"Well, if you can see, then lead the way!"

She glared down at Beetle but concentrated past her headache. Another yell…

"This way!" she said, pointing.

Sunny barked and she held on for dear life as the goddess ran as fast as the wind.

* * *

"Let go of me Yosuke!"

Chie jerked her hand back and they stumbled for a bit. She breathed heavily and Yosuke leaned against a wall. She turned around and started to walk back.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to see Yosuke reaching a hand out towards her.

"What do you mean? I'm going back!" she snapped.

"Why!"

"Are you freakin kidding me! We left Souji there with a bunch of monsters! We ran like-" she spat the word out, "-cowards!"

"And?," Yosuke asked glaring at her.

"And?! Listen to yourself!" she yelled.

"What could we have done?" Yosuke demanded, "At least Souji had that persona thing! Souji himself told us to run!"

She glared at Yosuke.

"Well he's being an idiot! I'm going back for him!"

And with that she turned and started to run, trying to retrace her steps. A moment later she head footsteps following her.

"Don't try to stop me!" she warned.

"I'm not going to stop you. I'm going to help."

She turned her head to glance at Yosuke.

"Really?"

"I don't want to leave him any more than you do," Yosuke sighed bitterly," and besides, if I let you go on your own you're going to get hurt or worse."

"I can take care of myself!" she snapped

"Listen to yourself!"

She stopped and glared at Yosuke. He glared back.

"We're stuck inside a goddamn world in a TV for hell's sake! Monster's just attacked us and the transfer student apparently has superpowers! Are you really going to try and tell me you can handle this!?"

There was a moment of silence as she struggled with the question. This silence was broken when the wall next to them shattered as Izanagi tumbled through it. Brick and mortar flew into the air and she spit out a bit of plaster. Izanagi got to his feet, looking slightly worse for the wear. And Souji hung underneath him, his clothes torn and a bruise forming under his right eye.

"Souji! Are you okay?" she asked, running up to him. Souji and Izanagi turned towards her.

" **Satonaka? Hmm Oh, we're fine. Someone just got a lucky hit**."

She was about to say something- What she didn't know- when a screech interrupted them. A rotting fish the size of a man leapt out of the hole in the wall. It's milky eyes goggled at nothing and some grey liquid drooled from its mouth and stained it's already filthy kimono. And the stench! She tried not to gag. As soon as the fish caught sight of them it ran towards them on its fins. And its flaking scales glowed. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and suddenly Souji was pushing her to the ground.

There was an explosion and the ground shook. She opened her eyes after a moment, her ears ringing.

" **Are you okay Satonaka?** " Souji asked, inches above her, Izanagi inches above him. She nodded slowly. And then her eyes widened.

"Y-Your arm!"

Souji glanced at his right hand and Izanagi did the same. Both of their hands were smoldering and hanging limply by their side. Souji's skin was raw and pink. Souji grunted.

" **Not too bad. It doesn't hurt too much. Damn Dead Fish…** "

"Souji! Chie!"

Souji stood up and Yosuke ran up to him. His face was covered in dust and there were shards of brick in his hair.

"Are you two okay?" Yosuke asked, panic in his voice.

She nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine. But Souji's hurt."

Souji grunted.

" **I'll be fine.** "

Yosuke noticed Souji's arm.

"Dude, your arm-"

" **I'm fine,** " Souji said firmly, and with visible concentration he moved his right arms, fingers curling. Izanagi mirrored the movement. Yosuke just looked at Souji dubiously.

"Right. We gotta get out of here, no-"

Whatever he was about to say she'd never know because at that exact moment the far side wall exploded and a bunch of those monsters came pouring out. Izanagi immediately threw out an arm and a bolt of lightning flew and turned a demon into charred flowers. But another took its place and the monsters started to run towards them, a mass of blank paper masks. Izanagi launched another bolt of lightning, and Souji winced hunching over.

"D-Dude?" Yosuke asked, trying to help Souji up.

Souji just groaned and Izanagi tried to launch another bolt of electricity. A fizzle of static appeared and he grunted. The monsters, who had been hanging back cautiously, saw this and ran towards them, hooting and cackling. She took one look and Yosuke's panic and Souji's exhaustion. Her stomach churned and her heart sunk. And with a deep breath she stood in front of them and glared at the horde, knees bent.

" **S-Satonaka?** " Souji began.

"Rest easy. I'll take care of them."

It would've been convincing if her voice hadn't shook. Yosuke looked at her like she was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Chie, c'mon! We've gotta run."

The horde was coming closer, the floor shaking. She glanced at Yosuke and smiled sadly.

"Can't. Look behind you."

Yosuke did and his face paled when he saw the collapsed wall. There was no way they'd shift all the bricks before they were attacked. Yosuke fell to his knees.

"We're dead," he said in numb horror.

"Not yet!" she snapped and glared at the horde that was now only feet away and getting closer.

Yosuke said nothing and Souji tried to walk up to her.

"... **I'm s** orry…" he wheezed out. She grinned.

"It's all right. Heh, sorry about this happening on your third day and all."

With a scream one of the monsters broke off from its friends and rushed towards her, leaping into the air. She tensed, her legs ready. The monster screeched.

" I don't want to die!" Yosuke screamed.

She winced and brought her leg up into a kick that she knew wouldn't do them much good. And for the third time in ten minutes a wall exploded and a brilliant light filled the room.

* * *

Amaterasu snarled, concentrating. This world was pliable. Less real. And she could feel the faint threads of belief. And she grasped them and pulled. And power filled her being, She ran through the fog, her coat shining and light coalescing around her neck. Ink started to run through her fur and fire flooded her veins. Grass sprung from her paws.

She was her again.

And now she could sense the horde of demons attacking three humans. She could see a darkened soul, a warrior's heart. And the storm that was Souji, fighting with all his might against the forces of darkness. And she hurried, flying over the ground. Marie- if she was who she said she was- clung to her tightly and Issun was yelling at her. Something about a wall. She ignored him and continued to run. And then she saw a wall loom in front of her, appearing from the fog suddenly. She didn't slow down and she heard Marie and Issun screaming. She just focused. And Bakugami heard, and she created a cherry bomb that hissed happily in front of the wall. She barked joyously.

She was her once more! She leapt into the air the moment the cherry bomb exploded, shattering the barrier. She hung in the air as colorful fire mixed with the dust in the air. To her left the demons had paused in surprise. And to her right...Chie was standing in front of Souji and another boy. Though she trembled, her heart glowed and she stood defiantly. The boy looked fearful, ready to bolt. And yet he hadn't. And Souji was on his knees, and standing behind him-

She blinked. Souji was standing behind Souji. Or was it someone else taking both his places? There was time to figure it out later. She landed, skidding on the wooden boards. Marie now had a death grip around her neck, which was a slight problem. Everything was quiet as the dust settled.

"S-Sunny?" Chie stammered.

She rolled her eyes. And then she cut three Imps in half, Power Slash rending the air. The demons immediately were thrown into a frenzy and ran towards her. She flicked her tail and another cherry bomb appeared, promptly blowing up more demons. But not enough.

Dead Fish flew into the air and Yellow Imps grabbed their drums. Red and Green Imps just rushed towards them, screaming and hooting. She growled and bared her fangs. And suddenly she felt her fur stand on end and the air turned sharp-

An arc of lightning bloomed and flowed into the demon hoard, charring them. She dropped her ears and squinted her eyes as lightning flew through the air, drowning out the screams of Imps. The lightning fizzled out and Marie slumped over her back. She shook her now puffy coat and whined.

Still, Marie's trick had done the job. Most of the demons were now charred tulips, amongst other flowers. Those that weren't were running away. She narrowed her eyes. Snarling Beast appeared in a flash, growling violently. She took aim carefully. And fired. The retreating demons fell as one, gaping holes in their bodies. The ones that were further suddenly found gnarled roots in their way and tripped before she being rent in half. And they all dissolved into flowers that started to wither in the fog.

Issun whistled.

"Nice shooting there, Furball!"

She panted, before remembering. And then she turned to see Chie not a couple of feet away from her, pointing a trembling finger.

"Y-You're glowing!"

* * *

Issun sighed. Today was supposed to be another boring day. Just another ordinary boring day! But now they were inside some sort of teevee, inside a world of fog with demons no less! And Furball got her powers just in time for some normal humans to see them.

Wonderful.

"Gl-Glo-"

He wondered if he could convince the girl that all of this was just a horrible dream. He doubted it. Something about this world was screwy.

"Yeah, glowing wolf. You've never seen one before babe?"

He leapt into the air and onto the girl, Chie's, shoulder. She flinched back but didn't brush him off or flick him, which was a step in the right direction. Instead, Chie just stared at him.

"Y-You're a talking bug…"

He smiled. And then he started to stomp Chie's shoulder.

"O-Ow! Quit it you-!"

"You call me a bug one more time and I'll start using my sword! Geez! Why does everyone call me a bug!? I don't look like a bug!" he fumed.

"You kinda do, Issun…" Souji wheezed.

"Nobody asked you!"

Souji tried to stand up. It didn't work and Souji instead fell on his ass. Along with the giant behind him. In fact, they both seemed to be mirroring each other's moves.

"Hey, what's with the thing behind yo-"

"If you're not a bug, then what the heck are you!?" Chie interrupted.

He sighed and turned towards the girl. Chie stared at him with an admittedly pretty face.

"Can't you tell babe? I'm a bonafide wandering artist! Issun-Boshi, at your service!"

"Issun-wha-?"

"Am I the only one here who's wondering about the freaking white wolf!?"

Chie turned towards the fawn-haired boy who was currently freaking out.

"Like, seriously! What the hell!? There's even a girl on it!"

The boy pointed at Furball and Mari.

"H-Hey, that's Marie!" Chie noticed.

Marie, who had been lying on top of furball limply looked up on hearing her name.

"H-Hey...It's you...Ch-Chie, right?"

Then she brought her hand up to her mouth. Furball promptly bucked her off and walked a bit away, leaving Marie heaving on the ground.

"M-Marie! Are y-you alright?" Chie asked, concerned even though by all rights she should be freaking out.

"F-Fine…" Mari groaned.

"You don't seem fine," Souji said.

"You don't seem all sunshine either, Souji," he said, jumping off of Chie and onto Souji.

Souji smiled up at him.

"What the hell are you smiling for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The kid looked like a bad hangover.

"Nice save, I must say."

He stared at Souji for a moment.

"How hard did you get hit over the head?"

"Now that's not nice…" Souji grumbled with a wince.

The figure behind him started to fade.

"What is that thing?" he asked again

"I... **Izanagi**."

The last word had been spoken by both Souji and the creature. He opened his mouth in surprise as the figure disappeared and Souji slumped forward.

"H-Hey! Wait a moment! What do you mean!?"

Izanagi? What the hell-!

"Somebody explain something!"

Souji didn't say anything and he turned towards the panicky boy.

"Oi!"

He leapt into the air and onto the kid's shoulder. The guy tried to brush him off, but with not much success.

"G-Get off me!"

"Just shut it, will ya! Listen!" he ordered.

The boy stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-What are you?"

"Didn't you hear me? The name's Issun-Boshi, Wandering Artist! And as for what's going on…"

He looked around. Furball was looking around curiously, her divine marking glowing dimly in the fog. Marie was still on the ground, coughing while Chie patted her on the back. And Souji still seemed to be asleep.

"...Is that really important right now?" he said.

The boy looked at him in bafflement.

"What do you me-"

"I mean that you're currently trapped in some demon filled world and one of your friends has passed out," he said bluntly.

The boy hesitated and glanced at Souji.

"Those things were demons?"

They turned towards Chie. She looked at them with narrowed eyes, standing up.

"Well?"

He sighed.

"Yes. Those were demons."

What else could they have been?

"Y-You're serious?" the boy squeaked.

He rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm lying just for giggles. Of course I'm telling the truth!"

"And will they be back?" Chie interrupted.

He turned towards the girl.

"Well I don't see why not, babe. This place is pretty bad, and all of you are pretty ripe pickings."

Chie clenched her fists.

"T-Then what do we do?"

He stared at the girl. The girl who refused to cower. Furball barked and he nodded.

"What Furball said. We have to get outta here."

"You can understand that wolf?" the boy asked.

"Not just a wolf, kid! You're in the presence of the great Okami Amaterasu!" he exclaimed.

The boy sighed.

"I know what her name is."

But you didn't know what she was, did you? In the corner of his eyes he saw Chie glancing at furball. Furball stared back.

"Look, we can stand here talking and introducing ourselves," he began, filing away Chie's stare for later, "Or we can get outta here and talk later. Preferably over a drink or two!"

The boy looked lost.

"How are we going to do that? We don't even know where the exit is!"

"We came in somewhere, right? We just gotta go there."

"And then what?" the boy demanded.

"One step at a time, kid!"

"I'm not a kid," the boy said annoyed.

"Really? What's your name then, kid?"

"It's Yosuke Hanamura!"

"Nice to meet ya kid."

Yosuke opened his mouth to yell.

"Would you two shut up?" Chie snapped.

She was supporting Souji over her shoulder, visibly struggling.

"You said we gotta get out of here, right? Then help me out!"

Before he or Yosuke could do anything, Furball intervened. She bumped Chie, who let go of Souji with a yelp. And instead of hitting the ground and eating dirt, Souji landed on Furball's back. Furball let out a soft 'oof', before tilting her head to look at Souji. Ammy's coat glowed, and Souji stirred, lifting his head up.

"Amaterasu…" Souji murmured.

Amaterasu barked. And though Souji could not understand her, he seemed to know what she was asking. With a grunt of effort Souji adjusted himself so he was slumped over Amaterasu.

"Well, that takes care of that!" he said brightly.

Amaterasu wagged her tail.

"Now then, I'm going to say the rest of you can walk on your own feet?" he asked.

"What about Marie?" Chie asked.

There was a grunt, and he turned to see Marie standing up to her feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yosuke asked.

Marie glared at him.

"I'm f-fine."

She was only swaying slightly, and her dual colored eyes glared at all of them as if daring to argue. He shrugged.

"If you say so, then I guess you can walk. C'mon! We gotta get out of here before more of the welcoming committee shows up!"

He prodded Yosuke's shoulder with his foot.

"Let's go! Move!"

Yosuke glared.

"I'm not some sort of horse, y'know. Besides, how the hell should I know where to go?"

Furball sighed and started to walk, Souji gripping her unconsciously.

"Follow her, duh! C'mon!"

* * *

"Stop! We're here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Issun yelled.

"There's no need to yell…" Yosuke grumbled angrily.

Chie just glared at both of them.

"Would both of you stop arguing?" she snapped.

Marie, who she was supporting, looked up with a bleary glare.

"Would all of you shut up…?"

They all would've continued yelling at each other if not for the low growl that emanated from Amaterasu as she walked past them, Souji resting on top of here. The growl seemed to vibrate and settle in their bones and it was clear the wolf was less than amused. They all stopped awkwardly and Amaterasu stopped growling. She looked around nervously, before finally looking at Marie.

"Are you okay?"

Marie nodded curtly.

"I'm fine….Thanks…"

The last part was said so quietly that she thought she had imagined it. But Marie's quick glance away told her enough. She smiled.

"What are friends for?"

Marie glanced at her again, before looking away again.

"Uh, sorry about yelling like that. I'm just kinda on edge," Yosuke rubbed the back of his head.

Issun bounced silently for a moment before speaking.

"Eh, it's fine. No hard feelings, right kid?"

"It's Yosuke."

"Whatever."

She could see Yosuke's eye twitch but he only sighed and said nothing. Amaterasu panted, pleased.

"Good to see all of you getting along with each other…"

She blinked in surprise and everyone turned to watch Souji shift his head, giving them a smile.

"Hey. You're awake," Maire said, bluntly and quickly.

Souji's smile only grew.

"So I am. Still kinda tired though. Don't expect me to use Izanagi. Or get off this comfy new bed."

Amaterasu turned her head and nipped at Souji. Souji laughed and jerked back a little.

"Sorry. I really appreciate your help, Ammy."

Amaterasu sniffed but otherwise did nothing. She watched the wolf carefully. With the fog, it was hard to see. But he could make out the faint glow surrounding Amaterasu. And sometimes out of the corner of her eyes she'd see a flash of red on the otherwise pure wolf. If Amaterasu was a wolf. She bit the bottom of her lips. But what else could she be?

Yosuke suddenly walked forward and examined the floor, tracing one of the many...human outlines on the cold floor. Yosuke looked up and she could make out some sort of scaffolding and light.

"Look's like we're really here," Yosuke said, standing up and brushing dust off his hands.

"Now what?"

"We look for an exit!" Issun said.

"Easier said than done," Yosuke sighed.

"Relax! This is the place we fell in, right?" Issun prodded.

"Right…"

"So this is the place we'll get out! Simple!"

Yosuke stared at Issun for a long moment.

"If you say so," Yosuke began doubtfully.

"I do! Now...What do we do?"

She glared at Issun.

"How are we supposed to know?!"

"Easy there babe. Just asking."

"Do not call me babe!" she snapped.

Marie glanced at her.

"Just hit him. It'll shut him up."

"Hey!"

Yosuke brought his arms up quickly.

"No kicking, no kicking!"

She sighed.

"Relax, I'm not going to kick you."

She glared at Issun.

"Yet."

"We fell. And that means that the entrance is above us," Souji said, before looking down at Amaterasu.

"Think you could get up there?" Amaterasu looked around, scanning the scaffoldings. And she was struck by how the wolf's eyes gleamed, taking in all her surroundings. She knew that dogs and wolves were smart. But this…? Amaterasu suddenly snapped her head to the side, ears straight up, her entire body frozen. She froze too. She recognized that pose.

"Ammy? Souji asked carefully.

"Something's coming," Marie said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at where Amaterasu was staring. And from the fog, she heard-

"Squeaking…?" Yosuke whispered.

She shushed him quickly, tensing up. Soon she could make out a bulky silhouette in the fog. Marie tensed and she felt tingly. And Souji brought his hand up, only to immediately grab his head. And Amaterasu just stood there patiently. She could now hear rhythmic squeaking, almost like footsteps. And the silhouette grew larger and darker...Until it suddenly stopped. She couldn't stand the sudden silence that had fallen over the world.

"Hey! Show yourself! W-What are you?"

More silence. And then a voice.

"That's what I want to know."

She blinked at the voice. It wasn't what she had expected. It was young and cheery. And then the silhouette stepped into their view, and she opened her mouth in surprise. Today had been nothing full of head spinning surprises, but even she had to draw a line with-

"What are you guy's staring at?"

It was a bear or a monkey or something. It looked like something you'd find in a circus, like a clown. Except not scary. It stood on two stubby legs and blue fur. It was wearing what appeared to be a red jumpsuit with a white stripe down the center. Three buttons of varying sizes, ranging from as big as her head to as small as her palm were pinned down the stripe. Where its head met its body instead of a neck there was just an oversized zipper, gleaming in the fog. It's face was cream colored and outlined by a golden stripe. A tuft of fur and two small round ears stood up straight from its head. And it had oval eyes bigger than her head, shiny black pupils staring at her. It looked like a stuffed animal straight from a children's book.

She gaped at whatever this thing was, as did Yosuke. But everyone else?

"Alright, what are you?" Issun barked out, leaping off of Yosuke and onto the ground.

The thing just stared at them. Suddenly she gasped and took a step back as it's expression shifted into one of curiosity.

"Can't you tell? I'm a bear!"

While she gaped at the freaking talking bear, Issun snorted.

"Yeah, and Furball here is a handmaiden of the Queen."

There was an audible slashing sound, like a sword being drawn from a blade.

"I've seen bears before, and ya sure as hell ain't any bear I've seen. Now tell the truth or me and Denkomaru are going to cut you down to si-"

Amaterasu's paw clapped down on Issun. There was muffled screaming, and Amaterasu yawned. The bear looked at them all before taking a step back.

"Uh…" the bear began.

"Ignore them," Souji said politely as Issun struggled underneath Amaterasu's paw. The bear turned it's attention away from Issun and looked at Souji. And then he froze. Souji blinked and waved a hand in front of the frozen bear.

"Hello?"

The bear continued to stare. Souji reached out to touch it.

"Wait."

She started as Marie suddenly spoke and glanced at the girl. Marie was staring at the bear with narrowed eyes.

"Don't touch it. For all we know it could be a demon or something else."

"Are you sure? He doesn't look that threatening."

Marie shook her head.

"What else could he be, in this place?"

She nodded at this.

"She's right."

She glared at the bear.

"Why are you here? D-Do you wanna fight or something?"

She tensed up and she could feel Marie do the same. The bear...yelped for lack of better word and ran to hide behind Souji and Amaterasu.

"D-Don't yell at me like that...Scary…" the bear shivered.

She blinked as the bear shook. And Amaterasu turned around to look at the bear. The bear froze again, though this might have been due to the wolf only inches away from it. Issun finally rolled out from under Amaterasu's paw and leapt towards the bear.

"Well you aren't a demon. No demon could be that much of a scaredy cat."

"I-I'm not a scaredy cat! I'm a bear!"

She heard Yosuke sighing behind her.

"Real funny. Can you just tell us what this place is? Where the exit is?"

The bear blinked its large eyes.

"Hmm? This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name."

"Everything's gotta have a name. So what is this place?" Issun demanded. The bear frowned.

"Like I said, it doesn't have a name. I just live here. It's my home."

"Wait, you live here?" Yosuke asked quickly.

The bear nodded, a motion that involved it's entire body.

"If I were you, I'd get back to the other side as soon as possible. Someone's been throwing people inside here and it's becoming a real mess."

"Throwing people in?" Yosuke asked carefully.

"What does that mean?"

The bear glared at them.

"It means people from the other side are being thrown in here! It's a real headache."

Before she could snap at the bear, Souji spoke.

"Who?"

"How should I know who? I just want them to think before they do something like that!" the bear complained.

Oh, that was it!

"What's your problem!?" she yelled.

Next to her, Marie stopped leaning and glared at the bear as well.

"Yeah, what gives you the right to yell at us?!"

"You haven't told us anything so far!" she added, "What are you?! Where are we?!"

"Answer us!" Marie growled, green eye glowing.

The bear screamed and tried to hide behind Souji again, cowering. Souji sighed.

"Calm down. Yelling isn't going to get anything accomplished."

Amaterasu barked and Issun leapt onto her head.

"I guess we've terrorized it enough. Oi! Monkey!"

The bear sniffled.

"I'm a bear…"

"Whatever. Just answer the questions or we'll let the ladies deal with you."

The bear seemed to shrink back in terror.

"I already told you!" it whined, before ducking its head.

"I just want you guys to go away…"

"Well, we want to get the heck out of here!" Yosuke snapped.

Souji sent a warning glance at him. The bear glared at Yosuke, stomping its feet and waving it's stubby arms. The effect was ruined by the furious squeaking each motion made.

"Urghh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you guys go!"

"Like I said, we can't get out- Wait, what did you say?"

The bear tapped the ground softly. And a stack of tube TV's crashed loudly into the ground in front of them. They were ancient box shaped antenna TV's with silver dials and fresh red paint. The only thing on their screens were static.

"Wait, is that-?" Issun began.

The bear interrupted them.

"Out, out, out! Get going! I'm a busy bear!"

"Oi!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"What the hell, stop pushing!"

"Hey, what are you doing!"

"Well this is happening."

Bark!

And then nothing but silence. The bear sighed.

"Finally, I got all of them out. Phew."

The bear looked around cautiously, before quickly walking away. The studio was once again empty.

And high above the fog, the darkness turned it's gaze elsewhere.

* * *

Souji didn't usually sleep on linoleum floors, but he would make an exception this one time…

Bark!

Something with the consistency of sandpaper rubbed over his face and coated it with saliva. He opened one eye to see Amy handing over him, grinning. He slowly wiped his face with his hand.

"Thank you for that."

He sat up with a wince. Everyone else were splayed out on the floor in various states of bewilderment. The TV stood in front of them innocuously.

"Attention shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor."

The intercom crackling seemed to bring everyone to life.

"W-We're back," Chie stuttered. Yosuke promptly hugged the ground. He smiled at the scene.

"See? What did I tell ya? We got out easy!" Issun said.

Yosuke and Chie stared at Issun.

"You're still…" Yosuke trailed off, pointing at Issun.

"What, didya think I was going ta disappear or somthin?"

"Honestly, I'm was hoping that that entire thing was a dream…" Yosuke muttered.

"All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!"

Yosuke winced as he stood up.

"Crap, is it that late already?"

Chie stood up as well, rubbing her face.

"We must have been in there for a pretty long time…"

He tried to stand up, only to stumble forward. Before he could fall, arms caught him. He turned to see Marie.

"Careful," she warned. He nodded and stared at Marie. Both of her eyes were back to their previous grey color.

"What?" Marie asked crossly.

He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Hmph."

Amaterasu's sudden bark caught their attention.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading home. Going to put this entire thing behind me...I'd do the same. Junes doesn't exactly allow dogs or wolves inside their store."

"You're just going to leave?" Issun asked.

Yosuke gave a slow nod.

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" Yosuke rubbed his eyes. "Besides, I'm not feeling so good…"

He blinked at that. Aside from the previous fatigue and the exhaustion caused by manifesting Izanagi, he was fine.

His body ached to remind him of said fatigue.

Mostly fine.

"I'm feeling a chill too…"

Chie muttered. Yosuke motioned towards her.

"See? I'm going to hit the hay. If I never see another TV ever again…"

Yosuke started to walk away before turning to see him.

"...I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Tomorrow."

"Right. See you later."

Yosuke walked away, hands in his pockets. Issun leapt onto his shoulder.

"Jeez, that guy has no sense of adventure!"

"Some would say he's being normal."

"Pah! Normal's overrated!" Issun became serious.

"We gotta talk."

He nodded.

"Running a little late, but let's head to the dojo."

"Sounds like a plan."

They turned in surprise to see Chie still standing behind them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Satonaka-"

"I'm coming to. You can't stop me."

Chie glared at them, daring them to argue.

In the end, what else could they do?

* * *

 **Back inside the World inside the TV! Except it ain't Nippon this time, and it's filled with Demons, and Fog, and Bears...Oh my!**

 **Marie has now Awakened too! With the standard (if you aren't a protag) nausea that is. But Awakened to what?**

 **Amaterasu seems to have her powers in the Fog world too. And Chie's demanding answers while Yosuke...Sleeps his ass off. Can you blame him?**

 **What will happen next? What secret's will be revealed? Tune in next time! Remember to leave a review!**

 **And of course, a Happy Hogswatch to everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19: Investigation Begin!

**Disclaimer: I neither own Persona 4 or Okami. They belong to ATLUS and Capcom respectively.**

 **Before we start this chapter, I'd like to profusely thank our new beta reader, Timeless Dreamer Neo, who was kind enough to help me out. And also getting the chapter released early. They also created a TV Tropes page (and as someone who frequents that site, I still can't believe it) so feel free to add to it. Thank you very much, our Beta!**

 **And now without further ado, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Investigation Begin!**

"I never knew there was a Dojo in the shopping district," Chie said suspiciously.

Souji considered the benefits of lying, before deciding that the truth was once again the best route. "There wasn't until a few days ago."

"I thought so," Chie said triumphantly. Before frowning. "Wait, how?" He shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. You'd have to ask my sensei about that." As if summoned, Onigiri-Sensei walked up to both of them, holding a plate of rice balls and cups. "Here you go. Rest up," the old man said kindly before walking away, bokken tapping against the ground.

Chie looked at the plate hungrily, before grabbing a rice ball and stuffing it in her face. She greedily ate the rice balls, taking more and more from the plate. Before realizing that everyone else hadn't even taken a nibble of one if them yet. Her cheeks flushed and she slowly lowered the rice ball in her hand. "Er…" Chie quickly wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket, "S-Sorry about that, I er-"

"It's fine. We've been through quite a lot today," he said with a smile Chie quickly nodded and grabbed a cup, taking a gulp...and started coughing violently. He moved next to her in an instant, alarmed as she doubled over, coughing.

"Hey, are you okay?" He only got coughs in response and he started to pat Chie on the back. The coughing started to subside and Chie slammed the cup down onto the table glaring at it.

"Wh-What the hell was that?" she croaked. Marie grabbed a cup and sniffed it.

"Smells like sake." And then she took a long sip of it. Chie stared at Marie in shock. "Y-You just drank sake?"

Marie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Why not?" Marie gave the sake an appraising look. "I'm pretty sure this is Steel Soul Sake. Good choice." Chie gaped at Marie. He looked at Marie. "Any reason?"

"Steel Soul Sake invigorates the body. And after a day like this?" He glanced at the Sake. Before taking a sip. The sake burned the back of his throat and made his eyes water. But soon he felt energy buzz through his body and the fatigue of the day washed away. He resisted the urge to take another sip and put the cup down. Chie goggled at him and he glanced at her. "What? Aren't you tired too?" Chie did in fact look tired. She was trying to hide it, but she was leaning on the table and her eyes kept gazing over. Chie hesitated. Before taking another sip of the sake, bracing herself this time. Chie immediately put down the cup, but now she was awake.

"Okay…" Chie began.

"Hey, you guys are drinking sake without us?" Issun leapt onto the table and Ammy walked up to them. The goddess immediately took a rice ball from the plate, gobbling it up, before placing her head onto Chie's lap. Chie blinked in surprise and seemed to pause before rubbing Ammy's head, earning a pleased growl. "We aren't drinking it in full, if that's what you're asking," Souji said.

Issun stopped and turned towards Marie. Marie finished off her cup and placed it on the table with a thump. Marie looked up at Souji. "What?" she asked.

"You were saying?" Issun asked.

"..."

"Anyway!" Issun leapt onto the lip of Chie's glass and took a swig from it. "You brought Chie-chan here. So now what?"

"We explain things," he turned to Chie. "So, did you have any burning questions before I begin?"

Chie bit the bottom of her lips. "...What's going on? T-That world inside the TV? That thing you summoned! Marie shooting lightning!" Chie took a breath and looked down at Ammy. "And what exactly is Amaterasu? Cause I know she's not a normal wolf."

Amaterasu glanced at Chie and Issun whistled. "Pretty good questions, Chie-chan! I think I can answer that last question of yours."

Issun leapt off of Chie's cup and stood in front of her.

"Tell me Chie-chan...Do you believe in gods?"

* * *

Chie's face had gone from confused to shocked, to disbelieving, to angry, and then more disbelief with a side of confusion, before settling on...pensive.

"So there ya go," Issun finished. "Question is of course, do you believe me?"

Chie didn't say anything, face blank. At this point Marie was drinking Souji's sake as well and he considered the pros and cons of pointing this out. Chie suddenly turned towards Amaterasu. Amaterasu raised an ear but otherwise remained silent.

"A-Are you...Is what he's saying true? Are you really...a Goddess?"

Silence. Amaterasu placed her heads back in her paws and closed her eyes. Chie's face twisted into a frown and she turned towards us angrily.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to pull, but-"

"Behind your ear," Marie said. Chie blinked and slowly brought her hand up to her ear. Her fingers touched the bright yellow flower and Chie froze.

"Looks like a tulip," he noted.

Chie looked dumbstruck as she removed the flower from her hair, staring at it speechlessly. He glanced at Marie. Had they broken her?

"N-N-No way!" Chie thrust the flower into his face, and he jerked back.

"T-This just appeared! I-I didn't put it there! W-Which means…!"

He waited for the shoe to drop.

"Amaterasu really was the one to put that flower in your hair earlier today!"

...Not quite the shoe he was thinking of…

"Really?" Marie seemed to find this amusing and he shot her a look. Marie just rolled her eyes and took another sip of sake. Chie didn't seem to care and was flailing her arms around. She whirled towards Amaterasu.

"A-A-And that means-!" Amaterasu opened one eye. Chie's mouth was open but no sound came out, and she slowly sat back down.

"Back in the TV...You had stripes…" she whispered. Issun whistled.

"Huh, you actually saw furball's divine markings! Most people can't."

Chie frowned and started to pat Amaterasu's head. Amaterasu wasn't a cat, so she couldn't purr. But the sound coming from her chest was close enough.

"She seems exhausted," Chie muttered.

"That's cause she had to use her powers to save you guys. But we're not in Nippon anymore and nobody believes in her here. She only got her powers back in that weird teevee world. Out here she's as weak as a puppy."

Amaterasu flicked her tail and the table fell into two.

"Whaddya go and do that for?" Issun grumbled, picking himself off the floor. Chie stared at the ruined table in shock and Souji sighed.

"You know the old man is going to blame me for that, right?"

Amaterasu sighed and flicked her tail again. One moment there were pieces. The next a flawless table. Chie seemed gobsmacked.

"I thought you said she was powerless…"

"I said she's a lot weaker than she should be," Issun said, climbing back onto the table.

Chie looked at Amaterasu with newfound respect. Amaterasu rolled over.

"Okay...So she's a goddess," Chie began.

"Yup!" "Who's also a wolf…" Chie continued, cupping her chin.

"That's right! Okami Amaterasu!"

"And you come from a different world," Chie closed her eyes thoughtfully. Before snapping them open and pointing at Souji.

"So where are you in all of this?"

"Me?" Souji pointed to himself. Chie nodded and he thought for a moment. "...Really, I just got roped into this like you," he said with a smile.

"Speaking off," Marie said, looking at Chie with narrowed eyes, "You believe in all of this."

"Uh, yeah?" Chie nodded slowly.

"Why?" Marie asked.

Chie blinked.

"Uh, why shouldn't I? I mean, you guys have proof right here."

Marie stared at Chie for a moment. Chie looked back uneasily.

"...Hmm," Marie reached for the cup of sake. Only to find an empty cup. Amaterasu licked her lips innocently.

"What about you, Marie-chan?" Chie asked.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked, glowering at Amaterasu.

"Well, are you like Souji-kun too?"

Marie glanced at Souji. He gave a shrug.

"You're choice," he whispered. Marie looked pensive for a moment, staring off into space. Then with a sigh she took out the bamboo comb.

"Do you know what this is?"

Marie asked, handing it to Chie. Chie took the comb gingerly and looked at it from every angle.

"I...really don't have any clue," Chie said honestly.

Marie sighed and took the comb back, turning it over in her hands.

"...I don't remember who I am. I just woke up one day in Agata Forest. And then a couple of days later I met Souji and Sunny. I remember nothing else."

Chie covered her mouth. "O-Oh."

"The only things I had were the kimono I was wearing. And this old comb."

"Th-That's horrible!" Chie cried out. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You're not the one that has to deal with it."

Chie was stunned for a moment, before scowling.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't worry!"

It was Marie's turn to be stunned and Souji quickly interjected.

"That's why I'm helping her find her memories."

"Wait, for real?" Chie asked, looking at Marie. Marie glanced away.

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's pretty nice of you."

Souji smiled at Chie.

"You sound so surprised."

"Wha-, no, I mean most people wouldn't just help a random stranger."

"I'm not most people."

Chie snorted.

"I'll say. Cause most people don't just _climb_ into a TV!"

He shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I'm still uncertain about the whole TV thing."

"You mean you don't know how you did it?"

"Nope."

"I just thought all teevee's did that," Issun quipped.

"Huh? Of course that's not normal."

"And having moving metal boxes and light powered by chained lightning is?" Chie looked very confused. "Metal boxes? Chained lightning?"

"He means cars and electricity. Nippon is a very different world," Souji clarified.

"I-I guess it would be…" Chie kneaded her forehead and groaned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"H-Huh? Yeah. Just…" Chie chuckled, "I'm pretty tired, and I'm not the best at understanding all these complicated things...Other worlds...Gah, my head hurts,"

Chie rubbed her eyes vigorously.

"Do you want to stop? We can talk about this latter," he said. In truth, Souji was also exhausted. The sake wouldn't keep him awake forever...

Chie opened her mouth to protest. She wanted, needed to know what was going on. She paused when Amaterasu lifted her head and gave her a big lick.

"Amaterasu?" Chie stuttered, looking at the goddess in shock. Amaterasu rolled her eyes and gave Chie another hearty lick on the face. Chie immediately batted her away with a short laugh.

"H-Hey, stop it!"

Amaterasu panted and Chie looked at her thoughtfully.

"I guess you're still the same, huh?"

Chie said, patting Amaterasu on the head. Amaterasu wagged her tail and put her head on Chie's shoulder.

"Furball's saying you should get some rest, Chie-chan. Normal people interacting with the spirit world usually get tired their first time," Issun said.

Chie blinked heavily.

"I'm fine…"

"Hah! You don't sound fine, babe!"

Issun stopped hopping and Souji suddenly had an bad feeling.

"If you want though, you could always stay the night! I'll keep you company, hehe!"

There was silence for a good moment. In the corner of his eyes he could see Marie's wide eyes stare. For a moment he wondered if the insinuation would go over Chie's head. He glanced at her. Chie had stopped petting Amaterasu.

Uh-oh.

"Excuse me!?" Chie snapped, glaring at Issun.

Issun was either very brave or very dumb, though there isn't much of a difference between the two.

"I said I can keep ya company, babe. A hottie like you could use a man like me!"

Chie gapped at Issun.

"Hottie?"

"Well duh! Look at you! Your legs, your chest-!" Issun lept off of the table and landed behind Chie. "Hmm...Smoking hot ass too!"

Souji sent a silent prayer for Issun's death to be painless. Amaterasu flicked an ear dismissively.

"Excuse me!?"

Chie tried to get up and judging by the scowl on her face Issun would have soon been a smear on the floor if not for the simple fact that Ammy was a very large wolf that refused to budge.

"I'm just saying!" Issun said as Chie struggled.

"Well, this has been great and all, but it's getting late. We should really be getting home," Souji said quickly.

"Can you take Chie home?" he asked Marie. Chie stopped struggling.

"Huh? I'm fine to go home on my own."

"I'd rather none of us go home alone," he said.

Chie looked confused.

"Humor me. I'll explain later."

Marie shrugged.

"Works for me. What about you?"

There was a soft cough.

"I believe I can handle that," Onigiri-Sensei said kindly

* * *

"Where is he?" Dojima grumbled.

Yu had asked the same thing an hour before. Souji still wasn't home. And he was torn between worry and anger. Mostly anger, since he rationalized that nothing too terrible could happen with Amaterasu with him. He hoped.

Dojima rustled the newspaper with a slight glare. Nanako was nudging her food with a chopstick. Dojima had actually come home early today, bringing take out with him, which made Nanako happy. That happy mood had fizzled away as time passed without a sign of Souji.

" _I am sure the big lug is fine,_ " Pixie said. Yu hoped so.

" _He's probably just with that girl, y'know?_ "

He blinked. That thought had never occurred to him. Yu glanced at Dojima, who was grumbling. If that really was the case, then Souji lost all sympathy.

There was a sudden knock at the door and a second later Dojima was halfway to the door. Yu and Nanako tried to watch surreptitiously as Dojima opened the door.

"And what time do you call thi-?"

Dojima stopped. At the door was Souji, who looked rather tired and had a bruise under his eye. And the only reason Dojima didn't explode at that moment was because of the small old man standing next to Souji.

The old man was only half Souji's height, hunched over a nondescript cane. He wore a black hakama and a pure white kimono with...flame decals at the edges of its sleeve? The entire top of his head was a shiny bald, and a sheet of white hair sprouted from the back of his head. A long moustache drooped past his chin and he sported an expression that was friendly in a wobbly way. The old man's smile grew, and he raised a hand in greeting. The cane was a bokken.

Dojima noticed this too.

"Er, hello?" Dojima asked cautiously glancing from Souji and the old man.

"Souji?" Souji took a breath...And bowed down at a right angle to the ground.

"I apologize for being late," Souji's voice was grave and remorseful.

Dojima looked taken aback.

"Er, it's...Well, it's not fine, but...Who is this?"

"Ah, I am Onigiri-Sensei," the old man croaked happily, "His kendo and kenjutsu instructor. I run the dojo in the shopping district."

The old man took a rueful expression.

"I am afraid I am the reason Souji is so late. I had asked him to help me with in the dojo, and I offered some snacks afterward. I am afraid we lost track of time," Onogiri-Sensei quavered.

Dojima glanced at Souji and Onigiri-Sensei suspiciously.

"What's with the bruise?" Dojima asked bluntly.

"I fell," Souji said promptly.

"Really?" Dojima asked woodenly.

"Yes."

"Over a flight of stairs?"

"No, it was a box of bokken," Onigiri-Sensei said, missing the sarcasm.

Dojima stared at both of them woodenly for a moment. Before sighing.

"You should have called me," Dojima turned to Souji.

Souji rubbed the back of his head.

"We...Lost track of time. Sensei can be a real slave driver."

Onigiri-Sensei laughed genially.

"Ah, but how else can you improve?" the old man said wisely. "And he has improved. Why, when he first came to me he could barely hold a bokken properly! But now he is one of my greatest students. And I can see where he gets it from!"

He wasn't sure who looked more shocked- Dojima or Souji.

"W-Well, er...He's my nephew," Dojima clarified.

"Greatness must run in the family," Onigiri-Sensei said, "Tell me, Dojima-san, have you ever held a sword?"

"No."

"Ah, a shame. Well perhaps you should visit the dojo some time. It would make your nephew happy."

While Onigiri-Sensei was talking to Dojima, Souji walked into the house and sat next to him.

"I thought you said that you'd be back home early," Yu hissed.

Souji closed his eyes for a moment. When Souji looked at him, Yu was surprised at the fatigue in his face.

"Something happened. I'll explain later."

Something happened? It seemed like something happened every other day. He watched his brother carefully. Souji seemed to be dead tired. That worried him. Yu tried to shake off that worry. Souji was a lot of things, but dumb- well, really dumb- wasn't one of them.

"Ah, but look at the time. I must be dulling in my old age. I appear to have lost track of it again. I really must be going."

"Are you sure? It's pretty late, and it looks like it'll rain."

"I will be fine, Dojima-san. And if there is anyone that would trouble an old man, then-" Onigiri-Sensei tapped his bokken on the ground feebly, "I shall take care of them, yes?"

Onigiri-Sensei laughed raspily.

"Er, of course," Dojima started.

"I bid you goodnight. And Souji! Don't forget about tomorrow's session! Marie has been looking forward to sparring with you!"

Onigiri-Sensei hobbled into the night and Dojima closed the door, before walking into the living room and sitting down at the table. Dojima and Souji stared at each other for a while. He glanced at Nanako, who was looking at the table nervously.

"I really am sorry-" Souji began.

"It's fine. Just remember to call me if you're going to be late, okay?" Dojima said firmly.

"Of course," Souji said.

"Good…...So, who's this Marie?" Dojima asked suspiciously.

"Hmm? Oh, she's just...Onigiri-Sensei's granddaughter."

"Really? And you two are friends?"

"Yes."

"At least I won't have to worry about you being alone, with all these 'friends' you're making," Dojima said.

For some reason Souji looked awkward. "Er, Marie is an old friend. The same one I told you about?"

Dojima blinked. "Really?"

Souji nodded and the room became silent. Souji and Dojima stared at each other, neither backing down. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Nanako fidgeting, before reaching for the TV remote.

'krtz!'

"At Junes, every day is customer appreciation day!"

* * *

"Hey."

Chie blinked and shook her head. Marie was staring at her.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to fall asleep any minute."

Chie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...Just a bit...tired," she couldn't help it, and gave a great big yawn before rubbing her eyes.

"You look dead on your feet," Marie said.

"I feel like it too…" she groaned. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. Focus, Chie! Your house was only a couple blocks away!

"...You should've drank more of that sake," Marie said after a moment, continuing to walk.

She hurried after her.

"Well, we aren't exactly supposed to drink sake."

"Why?"

Chie stared at Marie, unsure how to respond to this. "Cause we're underage? Duh."

Marie looked perplexed. "Underage? But, you're like 17 or something, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and?"

"How is that underage?"

Chie stared at Marie some more. Marie only looked confused and slightly cross.

"...You're kinda a delinquent, aren't you?" Chie said at last, chuckling. Marie even had the same glare too. Still, everyone knew that high schooler weren't supposed to drink. They could, but...You weren't supposed to...

Marie just gave her a look before grunting.

"You should be careful though. If the cops or the Class President find out..." Chie began, forgetting for a moment that Marie didn't go to Yasogami High.

"You mean that Ayane chick?"

Chie nodded. Marie seemed to glare even more.

"What's wrong? You don't like her?" she asked. Marie glanced at Chie.

"She annoys me."

"Eh? Why?"

Marie seemed to struggle for a moment to come up with an answer.

"She just does."

They were silent for a moment. The dark clouds above them rumbled.

"Looks like it's going to rain," she noted. Marie didn't offer a comment. Marie didn't really talk that much, did she? Maybe Marie was shy or somethin-

Chie stumbled and almost ate concrete, only to feel strong arms wrap around her. She was abruptly pulled up to her feet, Marie a couple of inches away.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked.

Chie stared at her, now fully awake, heart beating. For a moment she just stood there, open mouthed. Marie didn't let go. Chie felt her face heat up and she quickly stepped back.

"I'm fine!"

Marie raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"W-We should probably get going," Chie said quickly, pointing to the sky. Maire nodded. And then grabbed Chie's hand.

"What-?"

"You're going to fall again," Marie said bluntly.

Chie could feel fatigue fuzz the edges of her mind, so she didn't say anything. The two of them walked in silence. Marie had an unusually firm grip, considering she wasn't that muscular-

She quickly shook her head again. Jeez, she really was tired, wasn't she? She always thought weird things when she was tired, heh...

... _ **but they're true, aren't they?...**_

Chie blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Er, did you just hear something?" she asked hesitantly.

Marie turned to look at her.

"Hmm? No, I didn't. Did you?"

"...No, it must've been my imagination."

* * *

The masked figure watched, hiding behind a corner, as the girls stood in the dark road. Waka sighed.

"Merde. I think they almost spotted me."

Almost being relative. There was no way in Yomi that those two could spot someone like him! Still, it didn't hurt to be cautious…

Waka watched as the girls continued to walk. Hmm. The one calling herself Marie was still the same as ever, though her aura was brighter than before. And fuzzier. But it was to be suspected. Even the strongest of nonhumans couldn't keep a glamour going forever. No, Marie was at the moment, the least of his concerns.

At the moment, it was the other girl. He stared at her as she was lead by Marie. She was clearly tired, and she kept on fidgeting, as if trying to keep herself awake. Or perhaps something a more? He couldn't tell. This wasn't what concerned him. It was the power shrouding her that did. It was brief, and minuscule. But for a moment he had felt a surge of something...dark. It worried him. Especially since as far as he could tell these children had disappeared with _cherie_ for hours!

He sighed. This was getting more and more complicated every day. It was a good thing that he never made plans, or else he'd have had to throw them out of the window.

The sky above rumbled with Gekigami's anger. Or perhaps it was Raijin? Maybe some other god this godless world had to offer? He stared at the dark sky for a moment before leaping into the air. And leaping again. And again. Soon he was high above the town, watching as the wind nipped at his skin. The girls were now standing in front of a house. The brown haired one was waving around, talking to Marie animatedly. Marie was less animate. And then, with a hearty wave, the other girl ran towards her house. After a moment, Marie started walking back. Alone.

The sky rumbled again and a drop of rain hit him. And another, followed by hundreds more.

"The things I'd do for _cherie_ ," he thought with a groan.

* * *

"Let me get this straight…" Yu began. Souji nodded and sat down on his futon. He tried not to nod off as Yu began to talk.

"You decided to follow your classmates to buy a TV. And then, just out of curiosity, you peeked into the TV," Yu said.

Souji nodded.

"And before you could get out, the world shook and all of you fell in. And then, trying to escape, you chose a random direction," Yu continued, slightly louder.

"Seemed like a good choice at the time," Souji agreed.

"And after finding a room from a slasher movie, you got ambushed by a hoard of demons from Nippon and the only reason you didn't die was because you awakened to some sort of superpower." Yu gestured theatrically.

"Pretty lucky, right?"

"But instead of running, you stay. And fight. Like a hero or something. And the only reason you all don't die is because Amaterasu literally intervened!"

Yu was breathing loudly, trying to calm himself.

"Don't forget the talking bear and Sith Lord Marie," Souji said brightly, yawning and placing his head on the pillow.

"Oh, how could I ever forget. Hff….Sometimes I want to shake sense into you. Couldn't you be careful for once?"

"…"

"Souji?"

* * *

" **I Art Thou. Thou Art I…En Guarde!"**

He woke up to a sword arcing towards him. Reacting with instinct honed by grumpy old men, he swung his weapon to meet the blade. The blades clashed and lightning sparked.

Izanagi watched Souji stoically. The ground underneath them rocked and after a moment Souji realized that they were standing on a small dingy.

"Another dream?" Souji asked.

"Something like that, probably," Izanagi agreed, sitting down.

The boat rocked, and sparkling water splashed into the air. Souji also took a seat and stared out at the endless sparkling ocean that reached the horizons. Above them, the sky was a pitch, inky black.

"You don't know what this place is?" he asked Izanagi.

"No. Do you?"

He stared at the horizon.

"...It feels familiar," he noted at last.

"Yes."

"I think we've been here before."

"Most likely."

He glanced at Izanagi. "Not very talkative, are you?"

"Can you come up with better answers?"

"Touche."They watched the ocean, small waves rolling tranquility. It was peaceful. And after a day like today, he could use peaceful-

Izanagi stiffened.

"Something approaches," Izanagi said, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Souji did the same, and they turned around.

A bank of blue fog was rushing towards them. It was deceptively slow, but in a moment it was upon them, covering their boat.

Souji and Izanagi stood back to back, trying to find something in the fog. The fog grew thicker and thicker, muffling all noise. For a moment it was like standing in a void. And then-

Thunk-

Souji rubbed his head, wincing. A quick look revealed that he had hit his head against the roof of a familiar blue limousine.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

He looked down to see Igor staring up at him, grinning from ear to pointed ear. Next to Igor, Margaret looked up from the tome in her hands, eyes as cold as ever. Furthermore, Souji noticed his clothes had changed, becoming the same armor that Izanagi wore, complete with the naginata.

"Have a seat," Igor said.

Souji took a seat, adjusting his armor and his naginata. The Velvet Room was the same as ever-Very blue and very classy.

"You have had quite the eventful day, haven't you?" Igor said conversationally.

"You could say that, yes," he agreed.

Igor chuckled, before opening one eye and staring at him.

"I imagine that you wish to know about the power you've awakened," Igor said.

"That would be agreeable, yes," Souji nodded.

Igor snapped his fingers, and the tarot cards appeared again.

"The power you wield is that called the Persona. The manifestation of the heart. Think of it as a mask people wear, to deal with the world."

The tarot cards spun.

"Personas are unique to each individual, as you could imagine."

"Personal, you mean."

Margaret seemed to quirk a smile, for a flash of a second.

"Yes. But humanity is tied to the cards…"

The cards shuffled and one shot towards Souji. He caught it, talons holding the card delicately, and turned it.

A whistling man with a knapsack, stepping at the foot of a cliff as a dog followed him. The number zero was emblazoned on the base.

"The-"

"-Fool. Your Arcana," Igor said, watching him.

He flipped the card a couple more times.

"I'm going to say that this is significant?" he said, glancing at Igor.

Igor nodded.

"Yes. The Arcana are the means by which all are revealed. And the Fool is a special card indeed. Its number is zero."

He mulled over this. Igor looked at him expectantly.

"...It means I'm nothing?" he ventured halfheartedly.

Igor's grin widened.

"Indeed, though not in the way you think. Zero...empty, but full of limitless potential. The Fool can become anything. They are a well of infinite possibilities."

"Neat. Though, what's the other shoe?"

"The Fool's blank nature is reflected in their capability in Personas. Most people can only have one Persona, as they are dictated by one Arcana. They are a painted canvas- Permanent, but not immutable. But the Fool is zero. A blank slate. The Fool can be any Arcana, and none. They are the Wild Card, and can hold multiple Persona."

He mulled over this for a minute. Igor watched him.

"...Blank slate?" he repeated. The word felt hollow and he clenched a fist. Margaret narrowed her eyes.

Out of nowhere, another card shot at him. He caught this one as well, and turned it.

A lady with a hand out and a lion beside her, docile. The number eleven shone.

"This is your true Arcana," Igor said.

Souji stared at the card.

"Explain."

"You can take multiple Persona's. But they will only be facets of you," Margaret stated, thumbing through her book, "Izanagi is you. And you are Izanagi. This is your heart, and while you may change, you will not completely lose your heart."

Margaret paused and put a finger to her chin.

"At least, in most circumstances. There are some wretched souls whose hearts are broken beyond repair, whether by the world. Or themselves. And then there are those without hearts."

Margaret sighed, displaying emotion he hadn't known she was capable of. It was kinda creepy. Especially what she said about broken and lost hearts.

"In any case, due to your nature as the Wild Card, you will require our services later," Igor snapped his fingers, and a key shone in the air. It was intricate metal work, designed to look like the wings of a butterfly. And it was, of course, blue. The key glowed for a moment, before disappearing in a flash. He felt a sudden weight in his pocket.

"When the time comes, use that key. The next time we meet, it will be by your power."

The Velvet Room started to fade.

"The next time?" he started.

"Yes. Remember your fortune. And…"

The world disappeared, and for a moment he only heard waves. At the edge of his hearing he heard singing. And then the melodious notes turned into the ring of an Alarm, and the waves turned into Yu's voice.

"Souji, wake up…"

* * *

Saki Konishi woke up, feeling oddly...light. She felt smooth sand underneath her hands and wondered where she was. She opened her eyes and saw black sand. Blinking blearily, she sat up. Above her was the night sky, in all its brilliance. And a black desert extended all the way to the horizons. She stared uncomprehendingly at the scene. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. With minor trepidation, she turned around.

A tall figure in a black cloak stared down at her. She stared at the shadowed hood, and saw only two points of blue light. The figure held a scythe. It should've scared her. She should be running away. She should be wailing or arguing, or something. But she felt...At peace.

The figure extended a bony hand. She took it and stood up uncertainly. The figure regarded her, before pointing at the desert. She stared at the outstretched digit. At the seemingly endless desert. And Saki Konishi took her first step into infinity.

* * *

"Ah, Minamoto-san! You're drenched!" Waka stared at the receptionist for a moment, before giving a tired smile.

"Ah, I apologize if I am getting water all over your floor."

"N-No, it's fine!" the receptionist said, before picking up the phone.

"Do you need a towel, or…?" the receptionist began. Waka shook his head, water drops flying.

"No, I shall be fine. Though I do believe I will take a dip in the hot springs."

The receptionist nodded.

"O-Of course!"

Shortly after Waka dipped himself into steaming hot springs, sighing in relief. The Amagi Inn might've been a simple country side inn, but their hot springs were top notch. He sat there for a moment, soaking. And with a sigh he brought the shattered charm to his face. The words 'Protection' had been smeared away.

" _Je suis desole d'avoir echoue_."

* * *

"I...regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3...has passed away."

Souji stared at the Principal in numb shock. In front of him, Chie had covered her mouth in dismay. And Yosuke...It would've been better if he had yelled 'This cannot be!' or broke down crying or something. Instead he just stared ahead blankly, standing there looking lost.

"She was found deceased earlier this morning…" the Principal continued. He tuned out, thinking furiously. How? A second death so soon after the announcer's...That couldn't be a coincidence. Coincidences weren't things that happened. Especially when you knew that gods existed, as did...other things.

' **Something is wrong'**

Souji was brought back to reality when he realized that people were streaming out of the hall. He looked around, trying to find Yosuke. In the stream of bodies, Souji couldn't find a sign of him.

"Seta!"

He turned to see Chie waving at him. He quickly walked up to her.

"Have you seen Yosuke anywhere?" Chie asked, worried.

"No. You?" he asked.

Chie shook her head and bit the bottom of her lip.

"Dammit. I'm worried about him. He…"

Chie trailed off and kicked the ground absentmindedly.

"I can't believe Saki's dead," she whispered.

"No. But she is. And I don't think that's a coincidence," he said.

Chie stared at him in shock.

"You aren't saying that she was-?"

"Can you tell me it's not suspicious?" he asked.

Chie's shock slowly morphed into a disgusted rage.

"That's-!"

"You two! Are youse alright?"

He couldn't ever forget that accent. They turned around to see Labrys walking towards them. Her face was grim.

"Miss President," he waved. Labrys waved back.

"Seta. Satonaka. Are youse okay?"

He nodded and Chie did the same after a moment, still glaring. Labrys sighed. "That's good. Still, all of this happened so suddenly," Labrys said sadly.

He stared at the President for a moment.

"Labrys, do you know how she died?" he asked carefully.

Labrys looked at him in surprise. "Huh? No. Why do youse ask?"

He shook his head. "No reason. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to find a friend of ours."

"You mean Hanamura, right?" Labrys asked. He hesitated before nodding.

"Is...He okay?" Labrys asked carefully.

"...He was going to go on a date with Saki later today," Chie explained. Labrys opened her mouth in a silent 'oh', before shaking her head.

"I'll be coming with youse two then."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Labrys nodded firmly. "I wouldn't want anyone to be alone after a tragedy like this. It's my job to look after the students."

He glanced at Chie, who shrugged her shoulders. With a nod, he turned back to Labrys.

"Come along then."

* * *

They found Yosuke staring out a window in an empty classroom. In his hands he had two tickets. And Chie felt like an ass. She knew she shouldn't. There was no reason. But she still felt like one.

If Souji was feeling the same he didn't show it. His face was calm as he knocked on the door. Yosuke turned around, startled and wiping his eyes.

"O-Oh, it's just you guys…" Yosuke's voice was hoarse and he cleared it a bit. Then he tried to smile.

"How are you doing?"

"Yosuke…" she began. Souji put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, confused.

"We're doing as fine as the situation allows. You?"

"Hmm? Y-Yeah, I'm doi...Doing fine too," Yosuke said with fake cheer.

Souji just stared at him for a moment. Chie looked to and fro at them, unsure of what was happening.

"Hanamura." Ayane stepped forward. Yosuke blinked.

"Uh, hey there, Taketatsu-san. Er, what are you doing here?"

Ayane remained silent and just stared at Yosuke. Yosuke fidgeted under her gaze.

"Hanamura," Ayane began, "I know that you probably don't wanna talk about what just happened, but…" Ayane smiled softly, "If you ever need someone to talk to, then I'm here for youse. And so are your friends."

Yosuke stared at Ayane blankly. Ayane nodded and turned away, walking past them. As she did, she glanced at both Chie and Souji, before nodding. And then she left, and only the three of them alone.

"So…" Yosuke began. She stomped towards him and punched his shoulder.

"H-Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"Stop trying to bottle it up!" she hissed.

Yosuke blinked, looking stunned. Then a moment later he flopped down onto a chair and put his face in his hands. Souji walked up to him and started to pat him on his back. And Yosuke started to shake, and she could hear quiet sobs.

She really did feel like an ass.

* * *

Souji had trepidations in telling Yosuke about his theory. It was just a theory, first of all. And Yosuke was already hurting bad. But...What good would it do to not tell him? To let him just stew there?

' **What good would it do if what might've happened to Saki happened to someone else?'**

So he told Yosuke about his suspicions. Chie stared at him in shock the entire time. And Yosuke was silent, staring at the two tickets in his hand. Souji watched Yosuke carefully when he finished.

"...Are you saying that Saki died because of that TV world?" Chie asked. Souji sighed.

"I can't be certain. But with what that bear said about how people were being thrown in, and the demons in there," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't be certain, but…"

Chie opened her mouth to speak.

"I think you're right."

He turned towards Yosuke, surprised. Yosuke was looking straight at them.

"Why?" he asked. Yosuke took a breath.

"Because last night, Saki was on the Midnight Channel."

"She what-?"

"I'm not done yet," Yosuke interrupted Chie. "I-I had a feeling, so I watched the Channel again. And this time I saw Saki."

"Are you sure it was her?" he asked. Yosuke nodded.

"Sure? It was crystal clear, HD quality. I'm positive. And…" Yosuke clenched his fist, "She...She was writhing in pain, s-she was being attacked or something. B-Before I could do anything, i-it just shut off…"

That was...proof. Disturbing proof, but proof nonetheless.

"Then there's not much of a doubt that whatever lives in that Midnight Channel killed her," he said grimly. Yosuke remained silent.

"Wh-What should we do?" Chie asked quietly.

He tapped the ground with his foot for a moment.

"We can't tell the police, of course. No one would believe us. And I don't want to consider the consequences of showing the world that the supernatural exist. There's only one person we can tell."

Souji glanced at Chie meaningfully. She blinked before realization struck in. Yosuke didn't seem to notice.

"The question is...Do we go back into the TV," he said.

"What…? B-But, why?" Chie asked.

"Because we're the only ones who can. And this is the only way to find out...What happened."

He stared at Yosuke. Yosuke looked at the tickets for a moment. And then Yosuke glared.

"Right."

"Yosuke, wait-!"

"Don't try and stop me!"

Chie stared in surprise as Yosuke yelled.

"What else can we do?! You heard Seta! We can't go to the police, and...I need to know what happened to Senpai," Yosuke said hoarsely, before turning to him.

"I'm sorry, but your the only person I can count on."

He met Yosuke's bloodshot eyes steadily. And nodded. Yosuke seemed to relax a bit.

"Than-"

"Jackass!"

Yosuke blinked and thus didn't avoid Chie stomping his foot.

"Owowowow! What the hell did you do-!?"

"You don't think I'm just going to sit here and watch, do you?!" Chie yelled, jabbing a finger in Yosuke's face. Yosuke blinked.

"You jerk! I'm your friend too, y'know? There's no way I'd let you do this on your own!"

"Chie…" Yosuke stared at the angry Chie for a moment. Before deflating.

"Thanks…"

Chie smiled.

"Don't mention it," Chie turned towards Souji, "Sooo, now what?"

"...First, we're going to need some weapons," Yosuke said.

"Weapons?" Chie began. Yosuke nodded.

"You saw what was in that TV. We need to be able to defend ourselves. Seta's got that Persona thing, but you and I…" Yosuke shook his head and bolted towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chie yelled, reaching out towards Yosuke. Yosuke spun around and caught the door frame.

"I'll meet you guys at the Junes food court in half an hour!" he said quickly. And then without stopping he ran out of the room. Chie stared at the door uncertainly. He put a hand on her shoulder, and Chie turned towards him.

"Time to go to the dojo."

* * *

"Amaterasu!"

Issun woke up from his nap, as did Furball who woke up with a large yawn.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, standing up and stretching, "Is that Souji?"

There was a pattering of footsteps and then Souji and Chie ran into the main hall, panting.

"Amaterasu?" Souji asked again. Furball got up to her paws, tilting her head.

"Souji? What the heck are you yelling about?" he asked.

Souji looked around. "Where's Marie and Sensei?"

"I'm right here." Marie walked into the hall, adjusting her tie. "The old guy went outside for something. He said he'd be back later. Why are you two here?"

Souji and Chie glanced at each other.

"...You might want to sit down," Souji said.

By the time Souji was done explaining, Furball was on her feet and growling, her tail swishing back and forth in agitation. Not that Issun could blame her, exactly.

"So you're thinking that this teevee world killed this Saki chick?" Issun asked

Souji looked grim. "I can't think of anything else. It seems to all point to that."

"And you want to go inside that world again and find out what really happened?" he continued.

Souji and Chie nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Issun cried out, leaping onto Furball's head. "Let's go in there and get to the bottom of this!" Furball barked in agreement.

"Marie?" Souji asked.

Marie looked up from her nails. "Let's get going, then."

"It'll be very dangerous," Souji said- though in the tone of voice that implied that Souji was only saying this because he should, rather than out of actual worry.

"Hehehe, even better! It's been awhile since Furball's sunk her claws into something!"

Bark!

"Yeah!" Chie said, throwing a fist up into the air. Souji smiled.

"Well, I guess that means we're set...Almost set. I have to go grab Yosuke."

Issun paused. "The kid with those weird things around his neck?" he asked. Souji nodded.

"He deserves to know what happened." He shook his head.

"I know that," and Issun did. Man, it must have sucked to have your girl friend killed. But…

"Are you sure he can, well, defend himself?" he asked carefully.

"He...Well, he'll have us with him. And he's bringing some sort of weapons."

"Yeah, but he's still just a normal human," he said.

"You're okay with bringing Chie along," Souji pointed out.

Chie glared at them as if daring them to stop her.

"Furball is vouching for her," Issun said. Furball nodded.

Souji rubbed the back of his head.

"...We're still bringing him."

Issun shrugged. "Fair enough. Just make sure to warn him."

Souji stood up. "You can warn him yourself. I'm going to grab him right now."

"Wait, by yourself?" Chie asked as Souji walked to the door. Souji turned to look at her.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we all go though? That teevee thing is at Junes too, right?" Marie asked.

"We need to bring him here, so we can all form a plan of action," Souji waved his hands, "I know, leap before you Think. But...We might want to be prepared. I'll be back quickly. Besides, I gotta pick up my own sword," and with that Souji ran out of the dojo.

Issun glanced at everyone else. Furball went back to sleep. "Sooo…." he began, leaping between Mari and Chie, "You two doing anything later tonight?"

* * *

"So, your name is Yutu Minamoto, right?"

Dojima stared at the man in front of him. Tall, slender, elegant- Yutu Minamoto could've passed for a woman easily. Especially with his hair, which was now in a thick golden bun atop his head. The simple but beautiful plum colored furisode he wore also complicated matters. So much so that Adachi had fled the room when he realized he was semi flirting with a man.

Yutu nodded.

"That is my name, Dojima-san," Yutu said with a smile.

"Just Detective, please," he said woodenly. Yutu pouted- actually blowing out his cheeks and everything, before sighing and resting his head on a dainty hand.

"Your partner, will he be okay? He seemed a bit ill."

"It's nothing. He'll be fine after a while." He leafed through the papers he had, though this was just to give him time to think and observe. And observe he did. Yutu seemed to be totally at ease- which for a police officer meant that he was suspicious of something.

"Let's see," Dojima drawled, "You checked into the Amagi Inn on Monday night, right?"

Yutu nodded.

"Yes, that's right."

"And you are aware that the day after, one Mayumi Yamano was found dead?" he asked carefully, trying not to insinuate anything. Yutu nodded glumly and waved a hand. In a flash a fan slid out of the furisode sleeve, and Yutu started to fan himself.

"It is a truly dreadful thing," Yutu swooned, "that something so ghastly was to happen in such a quaint town!"

He stared at Yutu woodenly. Dear lord, he was even blushing.

"And then this morning, a third year student at Yasogami High, Saki Konishi, was found dead."

"No!" Yutu looked horrified. "Saki-chan? She can't be dead!"

He looked at Yutu carefully.

"Are you saying you knew Saki Konishi?"

Yutu nodded.

"I had heard about the famous Konishi Sake. And I just had to try some of it. I am, ah, somewhat of a sake connoisseur." Yutu winked. Dojima just stared. Yutu shook his head.

"Anyway, I had popped into the shop to see what I could get my hands on. And I meet Saki. She was a wonderful girl. She kept going on and on about this date, and she seemed very excited. Its…" Yutu wiped the corner of his eyes, "a shame that she's…"

Yutu trailed off. And Dojima couldn't take it anymore.

"Minamoto-san, I don't think that I have to spell out that you are very suspicious right now," he said bluntly.

Yutu blinked owlishly. Dojima didn't know what to expect. What he didn't was Yutu slamming his fist onto the table. There was a sharp crack and Dojima startled, hands halfway to his holster.

"Don't you dare accuse me of murder, Detective!" Yutu's eye were thunderous.

"Well then why are you here?!" he snapped, pointing at Yutu.

"Last night we have proof that your were gone the entire night!"

Yutu sniffed.

"If you must know, Detective, I was on official business at Tatsumi Textiles."

Dojim paused.

"Tatsumi Textiles?"

Yutu didn't say anything, instead waving an arm. A sheet of paper and a card landed on the table. Dojima picked them up carefully. The paper was from what appeared to be Yutu's company, a Heavenly Fashion, and was signed by someone named Abe. And the card was Yutu's card, proclaiming him to be a fashion designer.

"As you can see, I am part of a small fashion company. We aren't that popular, but we take pride in our work."

The details seemed to pan out. They were official and flowery.

"Why are you here in Inaba then?" he asked, though he had a sinking feeling that Yutu would have an answer for this as well.

"Well, I had heard about the amazing Amagi Inn. But it was Tatsumi Textiles that brought me here. I have heard great things from them, and well I always look out for the little guy."

He slowly put the papers down but kept the card.

"I see…" Dojima sighed. He really wanted a smoke right now.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Yutu waved a hand dismissively.

"No worries. It is your job. Just please be more polite in the future."

He stared at Yutu.

"Yeah. Right."

At that moment Adachi suddenly slammed the door open.

"Adachi, what the hell?!" he yelled. Yutu watched the two of them, his mouth covered by a fan.

Adachi took a deep breath.

"There's been an incident at the Junes food court!"

"What kind of incident?"

"Two jackasses and a fuckload of cutlery!"

Dojima and Yutu watched as Adachi smiled nervously.

"..." he glared at Adachi.

"E-Erm, I mean…" Adachi sighed, "Your nephew has been arrested for resisting arrest."

"What?!"

* * *

Waka watched as the two thief takers ran away. He waited for a moment before shutting the fan. It snapped with a metal click as the razor sharp folds closed.

The detective suspected him, but wouldn't find anything. Waka was too clever for that. Still, he'd have to watch that man. He sighed and stood up, walking to the window. It would appear trouble was already brewing. He removed the comb holding his bun and let his hair out with a sigh.

Yes indeed, things truly were picking up. He only hoped that _cherie_ would be safe.

* * *

"Ah. You are here again."

Marie looked towards the door to see Onigiri-Sensei hobbling towards him.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I was on business," the old man said vaguely, before settling his gaze on Chie.

"Something is bothering you," Onigiri-Sensei said plainly.

She stared at the old man, before turning towards Chie. Chie herself, who had been fidgeting before, looked at the old man in surprise.

"W-What? N-Nothing is bothering me, heh."

Chie rubbed the back of her head and smiled. It didn't seem very reassuring.

"You don't look like nothing's bothering you," Marie pointed out. Chie started to stutter.

"W-Well…" Chie sighed, "Look, of course this is bothering me. Saki was alive yesterday, and now she's just...dead. I wasn't her friend or anything, but...I knew her. And now she's gone. And that sucks."

She nodded to herself. It made sense, and it would explain why Chie was being so quiet-

"That's not all though, is it babe?"

She glanced at Beetle, who was standing atop Sunny's head. Chie glared at Beetle.

"Stop calling me babe!"

"Sure, what you said is probably true. But that's not all, is it?"

"Seriously, you're starting to get annoy-!"

"Furball says she can smell your fear."

Sunny flicked an ear, though that didn't mean she wasn't asleep. Chie gaped at Issun.

"I-I...What the heck are you talking about, I'm not afraid!"

"And if you are?"

Onigiri-Sensei tapped the floor with his bokken and his head twitched. "You would be stupid not to be afraid. But you are dumber to just ignore it."

"I...I said I'm not afraid-!" Chie began.

Onigiri-Sensei's head twisted upside down and he stood up straight, heat radiating off him. She scooted away from the old man. Onigiri-Sensei strode purposefully to a flabbergasted Chie, before jabbing his bokken towards her.

"Silence, child! A true warrior admits that they are afraid! Those that don't are fools! So tell me, which one are you!?" the old man roared.

Chie took a step back and looked away from Onigiri-Sensei's gaze. She tapped a finger against the ground and was about to tell the old man to lay off her when-

"I'm afraid of that TV world!" Chie all but yelled.

The room was silent. She watched Chie, surprised. Chie pointedly looked at the ground.

"I'm afraid of it, okay?! That place...It's just wrong! It's...creepy! I don't want to go back! And Issun's right, I can't do anything against freaking demons! But I can't just sit here, can I?!"

Chie took deep breaths, her outburst over. Onigiri-Sensei watched the girl with angry eyebrows...Before placing a hand on her shoulder. Chie looked up.

"You have admitted your fear. That is the first step," Onigiri-Sensei shook his head, "There is no such thing as a trivial fear. Fear keeps you alive. But you cannot let it control you," the old man raised an eyebrow, "Will you let your fear control you?"

Chie looked at the old man in surprise. Then her eyes narrowed. "O-Of course not."

"Say it louder."

"Of course not!"

"Louder!"

"I won't let my fear control me!" Chie screamed. Marie winced and Sunny whined. Onigiri-Sensei nodded.

"Then you shall not let anything stop you. Find your limits. And break them! And I shall help you!"

She blinked. "Wait, you will?"

"Of course!" Onigiri-Sensei roared. Marie grumbled. Whatever happened to not giving charity?

Chie bowed. "T-Thank you!"

"Thank me with blood, sweat, and progress, Satonaka! I am now your Sensei!"

"H-Hai, Sensei!"

Marie wasn't sure if those two could get any louder, and she was relieved when the phone rang. Onigiri-Sensei paused.

"Excuse me a moment."

The old man quickly walked out of the room.

"That was a pretty impressive speech you gave there," she told Chie. Chie blinked and blushed.

"Er, well…"

"Stick close to me in the TV," she said, looking at her hands. Marie had some way to protect herself. Chie seemed to glower...before pausing. And a moment later, Chie smiled.

"I got your back too, Marie-chan!"

"HE WHAT?!"

* * *

"Of all the irresponsible, thoughtless, and outright stupid things I've seen!"

Souji didn't think it was possible for Yosuke to shrink back further from the incandescent Dojima. He just watched his uncle carefully. Dojima was pacing to and fro, red in the face and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You realize that we're currently in the middle of murder investigations, don't you?" Dojima demanded, glaring at both of them.

"E-Er-" Yosuke squeaked.

"What, what excuse could you possible have here!? What reason!?" Dojima glared at him straight in the eyes. He met his uncle's gaze carefully.

"I was just taking Yosuke here to the dojo."

Dojima stared at him woodenly. "You were taking him to the dojo. Yes, you said that already. Why?"

Souji nodded.

"I thought it would be good for him," he made a show of glancing at Yosuke before leaning towards his uncle, "Saki was Yosuke's, y'know...I thought he'd feel a bit better by hitting the shit out of something."

He leaned back and watched his uncle. Dojima's expression was still stormy. But it was softer than before.

"Really?" Souji nodded. Dojima stared at the both of them for a moment. Yosuke glanced between Souji and Dojima, confused. Dojima sighed, and turned Yosuke.

"Do you mind if I speak with you?" Yosuke looked around, frightened, before nodding. Dojima lead Yosuke out of hearing distance and started to question him. Souji just sat there awkwardly.

"So, you're Dojima-san's nephew?"

He looked up to see a young officer that he vaguely recognized. The officer had short, choppy black hair and was wearing a black suit like Dojima, though unlike his uncle this guy looked neat and nervous.

"Souji, right?"

Souji nodded.

"That's my name."

"Ah! I'm Tohru Adachi, your uncle's gophe- I mean, partner!" Adachi quickly backpedalled. He nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Adachi-san" Souji said, smiling. Adachi smiled back.

"Heh, you're a polite one," Adachi grinned.

"Dojima talk about you a lot, y'know that?" Adachi said conversationally.

"Really? Good things, I hope?"

"Er…" Adachi coughed, "Mostly…"

There was a moment of silence.

"He's mostly just mad because he's worried about you," Adachi ventured.

He nodded, and Adachi looked for another topic he could talk about.

"Er, we called that dojo you were talking about. And at the very least it looks like you're story pans out, so you'll be able to get out of here with only a mark on your record."

"The blades were blunted," he pointed out.

"You were still waving metal swords in public," Adachi deadpanned.

"Touche."

He realized something.

"Wait, did you call Onigiri-Sensei?"

Adachi blinked.

"Er, ye-"

"Where is he!?"

Everyone in the office paused. Adachi blinked.

"Why are you standing behind me?" Adachi asked Souji.

"I need a shield of some sort," he answered.

"Wait, what-?"

There were loud footsteps and growling, followed by someone telling someone else to please stop sir, you're technically trespassing and if you could please just wai-

Onigiri-Sensei opened the door, glowering at full rage. If he was at all worried that he was in a room of police officers and probably some sort of law, he didn't show it. Onigiri-Sensei's glare swept across the room before meeting him. With a snort that you'd normally see on a bull, Onigiri-Sensei stomped towards him. Adachi tried to take a step back, but couldn't.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?"

Onigiri-Sensei turned towards Dojima. Both of them glared at each other. There was a tense silence in the room as the two men glowered at one another, pitting their wills against each other. Finally, much to Souji's surprise, Onigiri-Sensei looked away.

"My apologies. I shall take my leave."

Dojima nodded and turned towards an officer.

"Nakaoka, take this man back to the receptionist's desk."

"R-Right away sir!"

Onigiri-Sensei was lead away by a police officer. But before he left the room he looked over his shoulder and glared at him. Souji closed his eyes. Well, this was fantastic, wasn't it?

"Right," Dojima glanced at him. Souji gave Dojima a look, hoping to remind him that Souji did say that his sensei was a slave driver.

Dojima shook his head and looked at both Souji and a pensive Yosuke.

"You're getting off lucky, all things considered. But don't do anything reckless in the future, got it?" Dojima's stare was hard and seemed to be directed towards Souji more than Yosuke.

"Yes, of course sir!" Yosuke said. He nodded. Dojima sighed.

"Well, go on ahead. And remember what I told you. Adachi, take them away."

"Right sir. C'mon kids, let's go."

Adachi lead the two of them out of the office. Souji turned around to see Dojima sighing, before slumping down in his chair and picking up a sheet of paper.

* * *

"What were you two doing?!"

It really was out of the frying pan and into the fire, Souji thought to himself. Chie looked about ready to kick the both of them. Marie stood behind her, face puckered up in annoyance.

"We got arrested," he said. Chie waved her arms around.

"No shit! How!?"

He was about to answer only to see Onigiri-Sensei storming towards him.

"Yosuke will fill you in," he said quickly as Onigiri-Sensei grabbed him and dragged him outside. He braced himself for a high volume lecture. Instead Onigiri-Sensei leaned towards him.

"You didn't get your sword taken, did you?"

Souji blinked. "No. I didn't have it with me. I was planning to grab it after grabbing Yosuke. Thank gods for small mercies, huh?"

"If you want to thank her, she's waiting near Junes," Onigiri-Sensei said tersely, "I've already given her some things you'll need. I'd go quickly if I were you."

"You aren't going to chew me out?" he asked carefully. Onigiri-Sensei smiled. It wasn't pleasant.

"There will be time enough to do that later. But now, you must go! Grab your blade and find out what's happening!"

He nodded firmly.

"Right."

* * *

"I can't believe you guys were arrested!" Issun chortled. Souji rolled his eyes.

"Look, can we forget about that-"

"Nope!"

"-And get back to the TV?"

They were all walking in that Junes place. He was currently in Souji's collar. Mari, Chie, and Yosuke were walking behind them, looking over their shoulders. Mostly cause Furball was creeping alongside them. He still didn't see why they needed to sneak inside this place. What did these guys have against wolves?

"So, what's the plan again?" Yosuke asked.

"We go in there and try to find out whether Saki was in there or not," Souji said. How they were going to do that, they weren't sure. But they'd find out somehow. Maybe that weird thing that lived there? Either way, there was not much to worry about, in Issun's opinion.

"And if we take too long, Yu will go and get Onigiri-Sensei," Souji added. Issun wasn't sure how that would help, but hey, it was good to have backup.

They quickly crept along, trying to look inconspicuous. He was surprised no one had noticed them yet. And then…

"We're here," Souji said, standing in front of teevee. There was no one else around. Souji glanced around, before placing a hand on the glass. The surface rippled, and Souji looked back.

"Are you ready?" Souji asked.

Marie, Chie and Yosuke nodded. Ammy gave a soft bark.

"C'mon, let's get going!" Issun crowed.

Souji nodded. And then with a shove, they fell back into the teevee.

* * *

 **And chapter finished! Not much commentary on this one. Waka couldn't stop Saki from dying, and Yosuke couldn't stop them from getting arrested. Speaking of Waka, a furisode is basically a very fancy kimono with long sleeves that cover the hands.**

 **Okami seems to make alcoholics out of everyone. Well, when two of your consumable items are sake...**

 **And that's about it. What will they find in the TV? Will they discover the mystery behind Saki Konishi's death? Will they run into demons? Find out next time! Remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Twisted Reflection

**Disclaimer: Neither Persona 4 nor Okami belong to us. They belong to ATLUS and Capcom respectivley.**

 **Once again, major thanks to Timeless Dreamer Neo for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Guest: I haven't read any others with Marie as part of the Investigation Team, but if she's not going to be doing a (minor) job in the Velvet Room she might as well join, eh?**

 **Whatwasthatnoise: Thank you for the review and especially thank you for the critique! I can't say much, but do to the length of both games, plot threads take a while to weave in. But we're almost through the tutorial's of both games, and our tagalongs won't remain as such. So stay tuned!**

 **And with that, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Twisted Reflection**

The wind rushed past him, though the fog made it feel like he was just floating in nothingness. Souji was prepared this time for a better landing.

"Iza **nagi!"**

The tarot shattered and Izanagi appeared behind him. Quick as lighting the Persona snatched him and a moment later Izanagi landed on the ground, bladed geta digging into the floor. He slid out of Izanagi's grasp and landed on his feet, grinning. Not a bad landing, if he said so himself.

A moment later everyone else fell on top of Izanagi.

"Ow, get off of me!"

"Hey, watch your hands!"

"Souji!"

Bark!

From his position on the floor, Souji groaned. That...Could've been better. He slowly got up to his feet. Izanagi did the same, depositing everyone onto the floor.

"We're back in the same place," Yosuke noted while rubbing his back. And they were. They were back in the same hell studio.

"So, now that we're here-" Issun began.

"Y-You guys...Why'd you come back…?"

Everyone tensed as they heard squeaking, and the mysterious bear appeared from the fog. The bear's expression was one of shock, his eyes wide. The bear stared at all of them, and they stared back. Then the bear noticed Izanagi. Somehow, the bear's eyes widened even more.

"Th-That's…!" The bear looked around wildly, "Wh-Which one of you is that?"

Everyone glanced at Souji. He raised a hand.

"It was me **."**

The bear stared at him for a moment. Before swiftly turning around. They could hear the bear furiously mumbling.

"...it has to be them, I mean they appeared again…"

Souji leaned in towards everyone else.

"What do we do?" Yosuke hissed,

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted.

"I don't think we should trust it," Chie hissed, "I mean, look at it!"

They all glanced at the bear. He was still mumbling.

"...they came back, so there must be a reason…!"

"He's our only way out of here though," Marie pointed out. Chie hesitated. "Er…"

"We could always just ask him if Saki was in here," Issun pointed out.

"Do you think he'd know?" Yosuke asked.

"He lives here, right? Can't hurt to talk to him. Besides, we can clobber him easy if he attacks!"

"He has a point," Marie noted.

Souji nodded. "Then I'll go."

"I'll come with you," Yosuke said quickly, "You might need back up."

They all looked at the bear again.

"...that boy has that power though..."

"Sure…" Chie said.

"If you're going to act as my back-up, grab your weapon," he said, before shrugging the sheath of his nodachi off his back. He unsheathed it quickly to inspect it.

"Whoa…" Chie breathed. Yosuke stared at the sword, only coming to his senses when Ammy headbutted him. Yosuke looked down eagerly to see his weapons.

"...Wrenches," Yosuke said after a moment.

"Small beginnings, Yosuke," Souji said, sheathing the nodachi. "I was stuck with a bokken for over a year before he let me have a sword."

Yosuke grumbled but picked up the wrenches, shaking off the slobber on them. Ammy panted.

"Right, let's go," Yosuke said. The two of them walked towards the bear. He was still mumbling.

"...but...but…"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

The bear spun around so fast that he almost fell.

"Y-Yes?" the bear said nervously. He wasn't sure why.

"Can we ask you some questions?"

The bear frowned, seemingly debating with himself.

"...Only if you answer some of mine."

Souji nodded.

"Fair enough," he conceded.

"Okay, I'll go first!" the bear demanded. He glanced at Yosuke before shrugging.

"Go ahead."

The bear hesitated. "Er...You guys wouldn't be the ones throwing people in here?" the bear asked.

"What? The hell would we be doing that for?" Yosuke yelled. The bear shrank back.

"It was a fair question…" the bear mumbled, "So, you aren't throwing people in here?"

Souji shook his head. "No. In fact, we're here to find out if people...died in here," he narrowed his eyes, "You said someone was throwing people in here?"

The bear nodded. "Yeah. I don't know who though, and that makes me angry!" The bear growled- though it was the least threatening growl Souji had ever heard.

"Doesn't this guy know that this place is getting messed up because of it?"

"Getting messed up? Dude, people are dying outside!" Yosuke jabbed a finger towards the bear. The bear shrank back. He put a hand on Yosuke's shoulder.

"Calm down," he muttered. Yosuke took a breath as Souji turned towards the bear. "When it rains, a program appears on TV at midnight. Would you know anything about it?"

The bear screwed up his face. "Program?"

"Y'know, like a show? Is something being filmed here?" Yosuke added. The bear looked more confused.

"Filmed?"

Souji sighed at that answer. "Well, that's one mystery unanswered…"

"Okay, okay, my turn!" the bear said. Souji and Yosuke watched the bear.

"Are you guys sure that you aren't throwing anyone in here?"

Yosuke groaned. "Dude, we already freaking told you!"

He nodded. "I am certain that I haven't committed attempted murder in my sleep."

The bear looked at Souji suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, our turn again," Souji looked around, "What is this world?"

"This place?" the bear repeated, "This place is just what it is. It's always been like this."

"No kidding, huh?" Issun leapt from behind Souji's neck and onto Souji's shoulder. "Strange place then. I've never heard of it. Does it have a name?"

"Wh-Who are you?" the bear asked, pointing at Issun. He heard Issun chuckle.

"Glad you asked! I'm Issun-Boshi, the great Wandering Artist!"

"Wow, really?" the bear said, impressed. Issun seemed to be taken aback.

"What? Er...Yes, of course!"

"Wow!...What's that?" Issun sighed when he heard that.

"Knew it was too good to be true. Back to the question though. This place got a name?"

The bear frowned. "This place is what it is. Only me and the Shadows live here."

Souji perked at the word Shadows. The bear said it capitalized.

"You mean demons?" Issun clarified.

The bear shook his head. "What's a demon? Shadows are Shadows."

Perhaps Shadows were just the bear's name for demons? The bear seemed to be kinda...childlike.

"Me next!" the bear looked at them cunningly, "Are you sure you didn't thr-"

"Look, for the last time we didn't throw anyone in here!"

Yosuke seemed to be at the end of his patience.

"In fact, you're the suspicious one here! You said only you and these shadow whatevers lives here. So you must be the culprit! And what's with that ridiculous bear costume? I say we find out what you really are!"

Before Souji could stop him, Yosuke leapt at the bear, tugging on his head.

"Nooo….!" the bear cried flailing his arms ineffectually, "Let go of me….!"

"Yosuke, wait-!"

He reached out towards Yosuke to stop him, but with a final tug Yosuke removed the bear's head...and promptly dropped it in shock at what he saw. The bear was empty. It's inside was nothing but a dark void.

"What in Yomi?!" Issun leapt back, glowing yellow in alarm. This was something new. New and disturbing, cause even demons had some kind of...stuff inside of them and Issun should know. Ammy had dismembered enough of them to prove that much.

"Hey, what happened?" Souji turned to see Chie and Marie running up to them. Amaterasu followed lazily behind.

"We heard yelling, and-" Chie saw the headless bear and yelped, jumping back. "Wh-Wh-What the heck is that?!"

Yosuke took a step back, and then took another several steps back as the empty, headless body started to walk around, groping blindly. The bear's head lay on the ground, eyes blank, while its mouth was slightly open, giving it a rather disturbing look. Chie and Yosuke stepped back until they were behind Izanagi. Souji took a step forward and grabbed the body, which started to flail. He looked into the depths of the body and moved to reach into it.

"Be careful, that's still a body. Who knows what you'll grab," Marie pointed out. Souji hesitated, before retracting his hand.

Bark.

Souji looked down to see Ammy holding the bear's head in her mouth, wagging her tail.

"...Thank you," Souji said after a moment, taking the head. Ammy panted happily.

Souji turned the head this way and that and looked back down at the body, which was now walking in circles. And then, Souji placed the head carefully into the bear's arms. The arms grabbed the head and felt it for a moment, before placing the head onto its...shoulders? The bear's eyes light up and his mouth opened and closed.

"The hell?" Yosuke hissed. Chie watched the bear warily. The bear looked around, confused, before looking at them sadly.

"Me? I'm not the culprit. I…" much to his dismay the bear started to wipe its eyes, "I just want to stop people from messing up my home! Waaaaa!" The bear was full on crying, jets of water leaking from his eyes. A jet hit Ammy, who yelped and leapt back, shaking her fur dry while grumbling.

"Super. You just made the bear cry," Marie deadpanned staring at Yosuke, "You must feel real manly."

"I-I didn't mean for it to cry!" Yosuke defended. Chie watched the crying bear sympathetically.

"I kinda feel bad for him now…"

The bear continued to cry. Until Ammy butted her head against him. The bear paused and glanced at Ammy. Ammy just watched him carefully, before placing a paw on his head. The bear blinked.

Bark.

"Furball here says that she understands what that's like. So she's going to help you," Issun translated.

"R-Really?" Amaterasu nodded. The bear sniffled. "Th-thank you…" Souji walked towards the bear.

"I'd like to help too. This is your home after all."

The bear looked at him in surprise.

"Y-You too?"

Souji nodded. "Yes. But we need your help too. We need to find out why someone is using this place to kill people."

The bear nodded. "O-Of course I'll help. You...You promise to help me, right?"

"I promise."

The bear shook his head.

"Pinkie promise!" Souji glanced at the bear's paws. No fingers.

"...Sure," Souji put his hand out. The bear did the same, and shook his pinkie. He nodded firmly.

"Right then. I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Souji Seta."

"Marie...Kusumi," Marie said after a moment.

"Chie Satonaka!" Chie said with a grin.

"Yosuke Hanamura. Er, sorry about tugging your head off," Yosuke said.

"Issun-Boshi, at your service!" Issun bounced

Bark!

"Oh, and that's Amaterasu," Issun said off-handedly. Amaterasu growled.

The bear watched them all curiously. "What about your name?" Souji asked. The bear blinked, before smiling.

"Oh, I'm Teddie!"

"Teddie…?" Yosuke groaned, "Shoulda figured."

"Can you tell us who fell in here?" he asked. Teddie tilted his head in thought. They crowded around the bear expectantly.

"...Nope," Teddie said cheerfully. They all sighed and Souji put a hand on Yosuke.

"I can tell you where they fell in though," Teddie continued.

"Wait, really?" Chie said hopefully. Teddie nodded. "Of course! Just follow me!" Teddie started to trot into the fog.

"Wait! You really can't expect us to follow you in this fog, can you?" Yosuke demanded.

Teddie turned towards them and blinked his large eyes. "You can't see through the fog?" Teddie asked.

"Well duh. What do you expect, look at how thick it is-"

"I can see through it just fine," Marie said. Yosuke and Chie glanced at her in surprise. Teddie silently stared at Marie for some time. Souji watched Teddie carefully.

"Wowie. And what about you, Souji?" Souji blinked.

"Me?" Teddie nodded.

"Yeah. After all, you have that special power!"

Souji glanced at Izanagi, before turning back to Teddie.

"Well, I can't look through the fog."

Teddie 'hrmed' for a moment. Before snapping his fingers.

"Wait just a moment!" Teddie turned around and walked away.

"...You don't think he's going to ditch us, do you?" Chie asked.

"I'd like to see him try," Yosuke growled.

"How are you going to catch him? You're blind in this fog," Marie said.

"Well we can't just let him get away!"

"Chill. I can still see him, remember? I'll just zap him if he runs."

Yosuke was silent. Marie looked away.

"Just cause I don't know this Saki girl doesn't mean I won't help," Marie said after a moment.

"...Thanks," Yosuke said after a moment.

"Can ya see what he's doing?" Issun asked.

Marie narrowed her eyes. "He's just standing there, hunched over."

Chie shuddered. "Ugh, that's creepy!"

"It kinda looks like he's…" Marie stopped, "He's coming back."

A moment later Teddie walked back into view, waving an arm excitedly. "I'm back!" the bear said cheerfully.

"Great. Why'd you leave?" Yosuke asked.

Teddie pouted.

"I was making these!"

Teddie outstretched his other arm towards Souji. Souji picked it up. It was a pair of thin square glasses, black in color.

"Glasses?" Chie deadpanned. Souji slowly put on the glasses. He held them firmly as he took a step back and Izanagi looked visibly surprised. Marie grabbed his shoulder and Issun hopped onto his head.

"Hey, you okay there Souji?" Issun asked. Souji nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" he shook his head, "You'll see."

Teddie handed glasses to everyone else eagerly. Chie's were a bright spring yellow and round. Yosuke's were square and a vibrant orange. And Amaterasu had bright red spectacles balanced precariously on her snout. Ammy kept scrunching her snout and going cross eyed staring at them. The only ones who didn't get glasses from Teddie were Marie and-

"How come I didn't get any?" Issun complained.

Teddie tilted his head.

"I thought bugs had great vision?"

"Why you-!" Souji clamped a hand on his head to stop Issun from leaping towards the poor bear.

"Lemme at him, lemme at him!"

"I don't think Teddie could make you glasses even if he wanted to," Souji pointed out. Issun paused and grumbled.

"Doesn't mean he can call me a bug though…"

"Whoa!" Chie stumbled and Yosuke stared open mouthed. Amaterasu was looking around carefully, making sure the glasses didn't fall. Souji could understand why. With the glasses on, the fog had been stripped away, revealing the TV world in all its psychedelic glory. The metal scaffoldings crisscrossed into a sprawling infinity. Each one was a bright purple color, and the tiles on the studio they were on were blue and pink. The chalk outlines laid on a swirling black and white pattern- Honestly it was an assault to the eyes. But now they could see.

Teddie beamed at them, proud.

"Neat, huh!"

Souji stared at the bear for a moment. Before smiling.

"These are amazing." Teddie looked away bashfully.

"Oh, stop that~!"

"This is great and all, but can you show us where the last person fell in?" Yosuke said quickly. Teddie frowned a bit, before nodding.

"Sure. Just follow me!"

* * *

"This is…Inaba."

Che stared at the street. It was a street she knew well. It was the shopping district after all. Everything was in the same place, everything looked the same. There was the Shiroku Store, and there was Deidara's Artisans.

But this wasn't the Shopping District, cause the Shopping District wasn't a dark and empty place. It wasn't filled with distant, but too close for comfort inhuman cries. And the sky above the Shopping District wasn't supposed to be a dark black and red swirling void.

Chie stared up at the sky in a vague fascinated horror. She couldn't tear her eyes away, no matter how much it hurt to look at.

"Hey."

Chie was suddenly jostled and she tore her gaze away from the sky. Marie was glaring at her, but with no real heat.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked carefully.

Chie nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah. It's just...This place gives me the creeps."

Marie gave her a strange look.

"Shouldn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Chie trailed off. Marie twirled her naginata and glanced at the empty streets.

"I'll be happy when we finally get out of this stinking place," Marie muttered, green eye glowing in the gloom. Chie wondered if she should point this out, but nobody else had, so she had remained quiet. Still, it was probably nothing. Souji's eyes glowed too, when he was using that Persona. She suddenly heard a growl and glanced at her feet to see Amaterasu.

The goddess was swishing her tail, agitated, while a slow rumble expanded from her chest. The haunches of her fur were standing up and her mouth was slightly open. Chie was a dog person. She loved them and she knew them well. Which was why she was slightly freaking out, cause right now Amaterasu was uncomfortable with something, and Chie didn't want to dwell on what would make a goddess defensive…

"Yosuke…" Chie snapped back to the real world and turned towards Souji's voice. She gasped on seeing the Konishi Liquor store. Chie imagined that even this was a perfect replica, but she didn't really go to the store for, well, obvious reasons. But there was something wrong with the store. Chie couldn't put her hands on it but the moment she saw it she wanted to back away. Something wasn't right…

Yosuke didn't seem to hear Souji and took a step towards the store. She bit the bottom of her lips and took a step forward.

"Yosuke!"

Yosuke blinked and turned his head back.

"What-?"

" _I wish Junes would go under…"_

The voice was sudden and for a moment she thought she had just imagined it. But by everyone else's faces, she realized she hadn't.

" _It's all because of that store..."_

She saw Yosuke's face sour and she gritted her teeth. She hadn't heard these comments in person, but she knew the flak that Yosuke got because of Junes.

"Yosuke, it's just voices," Chie said quickly.

Yosuke blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, I kno-"

" _I heard Konishi-san's daughter works there."_

It would've been completely silent if not for the steadily increasing murmur of voices.

" _I've heard that their sales have gone downhill because of Junes…!_ "

" _Oh my...How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is…?"_

" _Don't you know…? Last summer…?"_

" _That poor father...To have his own daughter work for the enemy…!"_

" _What a troublesome child…"_

The voices were louder and louder, each one filled with more contempt than the last. Chie looked around wildly, but saw no sign of anyone. Or anything. Amaterasu's fur was standing straight and Teddie was hiding behind a wary Souji.

"The heck is this?!" Issun asked.

"Whatever it is it isn't good," Marie said.

"Gee, ya don't say?!" Issun was yelling to be heard over the voices.

" _Selfish girl…"_

" _Working for those monsters…"_

" _Poor Konishi-san…"_

" _She has brought dishonor on her family…"_

" _Traitor…!"_

"S-Shut the hell up! You don't know a thing about her!" Yosuke screamed. The voices suddenly stopped. Yosuke took heavy breaths. Souji loosened his grip on his sword.

"I think that-"

" _Saki, how many times do I have to tell you?!"_ the voice of a man rang out clearly from the shadows of the store. Yosuke froze.

"Is that…Senpai's dad...?" Yosuke began.

" _Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations!"_

" _Dad, I-"_

She flinched. Yosuke's face had gone pale.

"Was that Saki?" Marie whispered. Chie nodded numbly.

" _Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work there of all places!"_

" _Dad-!"_

The voices cut off suddenly.

"Wait, wait!" Yosuke looked around wildly. Before running into the store.

"Yosuke, wait!" Souji yelled, running after Yosuke. Izanagi followed in a burst of speed.

"We have to go after them!" Issun yelled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Right behind you!"

"W-Wait!" They turned to see Teddie cowering, a few feet away.

"Are you coming or not?" Issun asked.

"Sh-sh-shadows…!" Teddie chattered.

Chie's blood ran cold when she heard that.

"We've got to go, now!" she said. Marie nodded in agreement.

"Come on then!" Marie urged. Chie and Marie ran into the store. She could hear Amaterasu closely following them. And a moment later.

"W-Wait for me!" Teddie stammered as he ran after them.

* * *

The inside of the store required some mental gymnastics to wrap your head around. From the outside it looked like your ordinary store. But the inside…

"What the hell?!" Chie cried out on entering the store.

Souji had to agree. The walls of the store were stocked with bottle upon bottle of sake. And the walls themselves zoomed off towards the gloom of the faraway ceiling. Stacks of precariously placed alcohol scattered the room, and bottles were strewn out across the floor. Packs of six packs huddled in the corner and there was an eerily glowing refrigerator in the corner in case you wanted to crack open a cold one or something. The very contours of the store suggested even more non-euclidian geometry.

"What in Yomi is this?" Issun muttered, leaping onto his shoulder.

"It's bigger on the inside," he said promptly. He was disappointed to see not a hint of recognition from anyone. Chie kept staring at the room, Marie looked at him strangely- And Amaterasu just snuffed, still growling. Sometimes he had to wonder why he bothered.

' **Focus.'** Izanagi reminded.

He nodded and looked around the room. Yosuke was at a table, staring at something. A frown tugged at his mouth and he made his way towards Yosuke, stepping carefully around the discarded bottles. Yosuke was holding a photo of Saki Konishi, smiling in her Junes apron. The edges were jagged and torn from where it was cut from a larger picture of other employees.

"It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes," Yosuke said numbly. Yosuke hand started to shake. "W-Why is it cut up like this?" Yosuke shook his head. "Sh-she never said anything about this at work. She seemed like she had fun…" Yosuke crumpled the larger photo, "This can't be true!"

He frowned, unsure of what to say. What could he say? There was nothing that he could say that would make this any better. At the very least they knew that Saki had been thrown in here, but…

" _I always wanted to tell Hana-chan…"_

He started in surprise. Saki's voice rang out across the room. Yosuke looked around the room wildly.

"Senpai…?"

" _I always wanted to tell him…"_

Souji wasn't sure if this Yosuke needed to hear this right now-

 _"...That he was a real pain in the ass!"_

Souji froze. Yosuke definitely didn't need to hear that.

Yosuke's face was stuck in blank surprise.

Saki's voice was filled with disgust.

" _I was just nice to him because he was the store manager's son, that's all. But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic. What a dip!"_

Saki continued in the stunned silence. Yosuke's face slowly crumbled.

" _Please, a date? Can't he see that I want to be alone?!"_

Yosuke leaned heavily on the table, mouth twisted as he tried to hold back tears.

"Y-Yosuke, don't listen to her. This isn't the real Saki!" Chie cried out. Saki's voice grew louder to drown her out.

" _Who cares about Junes anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back…!"_ Saki's voice yelled the last part. " _I wish Junes had never come here!"_

Saki's voice echoed in the room. Souji was out of his depth here. In the corner of his eye's he could see Yosuke covering his mouth, tears falling. Souji reached out towards Yosuke.

"Hanamu-"

"I-It's a lie," Yosuke croaked, "It c-can't be true…" Yosuke threw his head back, scowling as tears fell.

"Senpai's not like that!"

Yosuke voice echoed across the room. Behind him he heard Ammy whine. Chie took a step forward.

"Yosuke…"

"She's not like that, you hear me?! Th-This is just fake!" Yosuke yelled.

"Yosuke-" he began firmly. Yosuke whirled towards him, grimacing, eyes wet and red.

"This is all fake!"

"Kid-!" Issun yelled.

" _ **I thought I told you not to call me that!?"**_ They all stopped. Yosuke breathed heavily in the silence. Souji's eyes were wide as he stared behind Yosuke. Teddie whimpered and ducked behind a tower of sake.

" _ **I-It's so sad...I f-feel so sorry for m-my self...L-look at me crying like a bitch!"**_

Yosuke slowly turned around...to see Yosuke grinning at him. This took a moment to comprehend. Standing right behind Souji was Yosuke, who had a look of bewilderment. And a few feet in front of Souji was also Yosuke, grinning.

"What in the world…?!" Issun gasped. Marie and Ammy were staring at the doppelganger warily while Chie looked between Yosuke and the other Yosuke quickly, mouthing her silent confusion.

" _ **You done sobbing a river there? Or do you need a shoulder to cry on?"**_ Yosuke mocked Yosuke with a sardonic grin. The doppelganger was an exact replica of Yosuke, down to the clothes and headphones. The only difference was the posture- a confidant slouch that said that the world was too good for him. And bright yellow eyes the color of lemons. The other Yosuke started to laugh.

" _ **Pain in the ass, eh? Senpai really spoke our language, didn't she?"**_

The other Yosuke started to walk towards them. Souji stepped in front of Yosuke and unsheathed his nodachi in one smooth move. The other Yosuke froze, putting his hands up with an easy grin.

" _ **Relax, relax. I just want to talk. You should try it some time. You can't always solve your problems with violence."**_

"Actions speak louder than words," Souji said firmly, "And right now I don't like your actions."

Ammy growled, stepping closer towards them. Her muscles were bunched up and her fangs were bared for all to see. The other Yosuke frowned.

" _ **Jeez, what did I do to get you so mad? Y'know, if we're being honest here, I should be pissed off at you,"**_ the other Yosuke drawled, " _ **The city boy who constantly pisses of Moroka and befriends the School President in a single day. And hey, he turns out to have super secret powers!"**_ The other Yosuke laughed, " _ **What anime did you crawl out of?"**_

"Wh-wh...What are you?!" Yosuke yelled. The other Yosuke stared at Yosuke dully.

" _ **What are you, retarded? Ever looked into a mirror?"**_ the other Yosuke grinned, " _ **I'm you, can't you tell? And I agree with Senpai. You really are a pain in the ass. Everything's a pain in the ass!"**_

"I-I would never say something like that!" Yosuke yelled. "

" _ **Stop deluding yourself!"**_ the other Yosuke snapped, grinning. " _ **Screw the shopping district, and Junes! We're sick of every god-damned thing. Especially living out in the sticks!"**_

"Th-The hell are you saying-!" Yosuke was interrupted by Yosuke. "

" _ **We didn't ask to live here, in the middle of fucking nowhere! These hicks think they're so great and look down on us? What did we do? Bastards!"**_ The other Yosuke words were belied by his smile. Yosuke took a step forward angrily.

"That's not me-!"

" _ **Screw that's not you! This is you! You might put on a show of being carefree and happy go lucky, but you only do it cause no one would hang around if you weren't. You gotta be the clown or else all your so called friends would abandon you in a heartbeat. After all, they need someone to feel superior to."**_

"That's not true!" Chie yelled. The other Yosuke snapped his head towards her.

" _ **Real rich coming from you. You just want an easy footstool. And you found the easiest one. You must have thought,"**_ the other Yosuke took on a falsetto, scowling, " _ **Look at this pathetic loser. The hell does he think he is, just randomly talking to me? Well, he's spineless, so I guess I'll keep him!"**_

"Oh, that's it, you're dead!" Chie took a step, red faced. There was a flash and Chie cried out, falling to the ground. A shard of glass was embedded into her calf. Marie moved to help her and Ammy snarled, ready to pounce. There was another blur and sharp glass shards embedded the floor in front of them. The other Yosuke's grinned from ear to ear, hand outstretched.

" _ **This doesn't concern you!"**_

"I agree," Souji swung his sword, stepping forward. The other Yosuke caught the blade.

" _ **And this doesn't concern you either!"**_ The other Yosuke brought a hand back and Souji saw the shards of glass in the fist. The fist sped towards his face.

" _ **Take thi- Ow! Fuck!"**_

The other Yosuke stumbled back, shaking his hand. A wrench sat innocently on the floor. The other Yosuke looked up, face livid.

" _ **Alright, who-!"**_

Izanagi swung his naginata, carving the floorboards. The other Yosuke leapt back. And stumbled over the inexplicable cherry bomb behind him. A cherry bomb the size of a large barrel that was already merrily sparking. The doppelganger only had a moment of angry shock before the bomb went off with a loud boom. The towers of sake trembled.

"Nice job, furball!" Issun crowed next to his ear. Ammy still snarled, standing in front of Chie and Marie.

The smoke started to clear.

" _ **...You know? I think I'm done here."**_ The other Yosuke scowled, looking none worse for wear other than some of the dust covering him.

Yosuke walked out from behind Souji, scowling.

"I'd never think any of the things you just said!"

" _ **Oh, just shut the hell up!"**_

It happened suddenly. Something leapt out of the smoke. And before Souji could react a foot promptly placed itself in his stomach. Pain blossomed and he cried out, falling to the floor and clutching his belly, heaving.

"Gah-!"

Souji looked up to see the other Yosuke grabbing the Yosuke by the neck, a malevolent grin splitting his face.

"Yosuke!" Chie cried out.

" _ **You think this town is so great? That this shopping district is worth anything? Let me show you exactly how much it's worth!"**_

The ground started to shake violently. The towers of sake plummeted, bursting on the ground and filling the air with the smell of sake. Bottles shattered and Souji vaguely heard the sound of buildings being crushed. Wood groaned as the shaking increased.

Yosuke struggled against his other's grip. The other Yosuke glanced at the table where Saki's picture laid. For a moment his expression was sad. And then the other Yosuke flicked a match. The point of fire glowed as it flew through the air. The match hit the table. And in a flash of heat, fire rushed across the walls of the store.

" _ **Hahahahaha! That's it, burn! Screw this town and everything in it!"**_

The ground shook and fire roared. Souji stood up to his feet unsteadily, shielding his eyes from the hellish light. There was a terrifying crunch and he looked up just in time to see the roof falling to meet him. The heavy wooden planks fell on Izanagi, who stood over him protectively. Souji grunted as the weight hit him, stumbling. Flames licked at the walls and smoke filled the air.

"Marie! Chie! Yosuke!" he yelled.

He was drowned out by the deafening rumble. He ran haphazardly, calling their names as he pulled his collar over his nose. Burning sake was not a pleasant smell! The flames grew higher and wilder. He wheezed, feeling their heat on his face.

"Everyone!" he screamed.

"Oi, Souji!" He barely made out Issun's light in the red of the flames.

"Issun!" he ran towards Issun.

Issun was leaping furiously.

"C'mon, let's get outta here!"

"Where are the others!?"

"Furball dragged Chie outta here!"

Souji thought wildly, but the smoke was making it hard to keep a thought.

"Wh-What about Marie!?" Issun stopped.

"I thought she was with you!"

Souji looked around wildly. The fire had consumed the entire shop now and he could here wood snapping as supports crumbled. Souji cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Marie!" Souji coughed but continued to call out her name, running to where he thought he last saw her.

"Wait, dammit-!"

Souji ignored Issun. Marie had been standing right here, right?! His eyes were watering and his throat was hoarse. Smoke filled the air and a wall of fiery rubble stood in front of him. He glared and started to search through it, ignoring his hands urgent message of 'Hot! Burns!'. Souji clawed through the wood. And Izanagi plunged his talons into the rubble, tossing aside slump after clump. A moment later he saw a naginata. he immediately scrambled to clear the rubble. Marie was underneath a large section of the wall. He reached out towards her.

"Grab my hand!"

Marie stared at him in incomprehensible terror. "Marie!" Marie was huddling, curled up and shaking. He grit his teeth and grabbed her. There was a roar. And Izanagi scooped both them up and leapt clear as the roof collapsed for the final time.

* * *

Chie clung onto Amaterasu as the store collapsed.

"Souji! Marie!" she shrieked in horror.

A wall of flames rose from the rubble and her stomach sank into a bottomless pit.

"No…" Chie whispered hoarsely. Amaterasu wrenched free from her grip and ran towards the flames, barking. Chie stared at the scene numbly. They...They couldn't be…

A huge black figure leapt out of the flames and rolled onto the ground. Izanagi stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes and fading away, leaving Souji holding onto Marie. Chie quickly crawled towards them. Souji was unconscious, blisters and burns on his exposed skin. Marie was awake but shook like a leaf, clinging to Souji like a drowning man would a life preserver.

She knew terror when she saw it. But that didn't mean she knew what to do. Was she supposed to pat them on the back and tell them they were going to be okay, o-or-?

Chie was about this close to panic herself but kept a lid on it. A moment later Amaterasu ran up to them and whined, licking Marie and Souji. Marie slowly stopped shaking and seemed to realize where she was.

"Hey, are you…" Chie struggled for a moment, "...okay?"

Marie stared at her for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Yomi and the heavens above! That was the worst thing ever!" Chie turned to see Issun hopping towards them.

"Issun! Are you okay?" She asked.

The bouncing ball of light paused.

"Huh, you actually care, babe!"

Issun's tone became serious.

"What about Souji and Marie?"

Chie glanced at them. Amaterasu was hovering over them, giving the wolfy version of a hug.

"I-I think they'll be fine."

"And you?"

Chie stared at Issun. She didn't know for sure, but she was sure that Issun was staring right back. "

"Y-Yeah, I think so."

"Positive? That was a really nasty fire, and-".

"I'm fine," she said firmly. Issun was silent for a moment.

"You're made of some pretty stern stuff, babe! so we're all okay?"

"No! Where's Yosuke!?" she yelled.

"I saw him being dragged away by that other Yosuke."

That was worse than the fire.

"W-We have to find hi-" A sudden thought struck her. "Wh-What about Teddie?"

A sudden thought struck her.

"Wh-What about Teddie?"

Issun was silent. She stared at the fiery rubble in horror.

"Dammit…" Issun muttered.

"H-H-Hey!" She snapped her head around. Running towards them was Teddie, looking slightly worse for the wear. In his hands were a bunch of-

"Is that medicine?" Chie asked in surprise. Teddie nodded urgently.

"Wh-When the Shadow attacked, I got so scared that I ran! But then the shop was on fire and, and…!" Teddie started to sniff and Chie patted him awkwardly on the head.

"Teddie didn't know what to do! Teddie isn't very strong, but you guys are. S-So Teddie thought to himself, 'I'll grab some items to help them'!" Teddie stared at them miserably.

"I...I helped, right?"

Chie grabbed a bottle from Teddie's hands. _Aloe Vera Burn Cream: Fix Those 3rd Degree burns in an instant!_ Ignoring the weird title and the bandaged mummy giving a thumbs up on it…

"Yes, you definitely helped," Chie said. Teddie beamed. Chie frowned.

"Uh, Teddie? Did you see where Yosuke was taken?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! That Shadow took him straight over there!"

Teddie pointed down the street. The entire shopping district was in ruins, dust filling the air. If it had been dark and gloomy before, then it was triply so now and the fire from the liquor store was starting to spread, making the street paradoxically darker with soot and smoke. She squinted.

"I can't see anyt-"

The wall of darkness illuminated and she gaped at the sight. Junes, in all it's neon glory, stood on top of the ruins of the shopping district. Cheery, twisted music came to life and the intercom crackled to life.

" _ **Come one come all! To the Junes Grand Opening! All sales are ninety percent off so come quick while supplies last! Isn't that right?"**_ In the background of the intercom she heard Yosuke, the real Yosuke, groaning. She gritted her teeth.

"Bastard!" she screamed. The music continued.

" _ **Yes, come one come all! We're having a blowout sale on our first day, cause every day's a bargain day at Junes! Everyone's invited! Especially you!"**_

The other Yosuke laughed as black sludge oozed out of the automatic doors of Junes. Chie stared as the sludge grew mouths and faces, fangs and claws. The sludge quavered for a moment, before spotting them. And then with a disturbing, human, shriek it rushed towards them in a wave. And Amaterasu rushed to meet it, snarling and glowing in the gloom of the ruins.

* * *

 **And that's past the tutorial! If this were a game this would be the point were you start playing! Cause next chapter will be our very first dungeon!**

 **While this is a short chapter, this was a good place to end it. What will this TV Junes look like? What is this other Yosuke's plans? What will happen to Yosuke? Tune in next time! Remember to review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Shadows of the Heart

**Disclaimer: The author doesn't onw Okami or Persona 4. They belong to Capcom and ATLUS respectivley.**

 **As always we thank our wonderful Beta-Reader, Timeless Neo Dreamer!**

 **salomjesus3: And thank you for reading!**

 **ARSLOTHES: Here ya go!**

 **Onwards to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Shadows of the Heart**

Amaterasu slammed into the mass of darkness and it stumbled back. She gave it no time to rest and bit her fangs into the nearest tentacle. The tentacle was oily and grimy and she almost gagged, but held firm. The creature writhed in pain and the appendage suddenly exploded. She started back, surprised. Suddenly her fur stood on edge and she quirked her head- before jumping back.

A massive spiked appendage slammed into the ground she stood on cracking it. She observed the creature carefully, brush ready. It squelched and writhed in unpleasant manner, and it certainly had an unpalatable taste. But she couldn't sense the same energy demons had on it. No, what worried her was that it felt more...human. That and the way that it screamed and cried...

Tachigami came at her call and she sliced the creature in half. The blade cleaved true and the creature fell into a heap of liquid. She padded towards a puddle and pawed at it. The sludge stuck to her fur and Amaterasu whined.

"Look out!"

Amaterasu didn't have time to turn before she felt fingers digging into her back. She snarled and turned her head back. A smaller version of the creature hung onto her, digging blunt fingers into her skin as it stared at her with a morose mask. She tried to buck the creature off but it hung true. With a growl she concentrated and shone her light, Divine Retribution flaring.

The creature shied at the fire...Before digging its fingers in more, drawing beads of blood. She yelped in confusion. Most things were burnt to cinders when she did that! Amaterasu suddenly heard groaning and saw more masks plopping up to the surface of the puddles.

She had to end this quickly. With a snarl she called on Tachi again. The creature on her back suddenly exploded into tiny droplets as it was rent to shreds. The mask fell onto the ground with a clatter. Amaterasu saw the sludge quiver and start to reform. She smashed the mask with her paw. The fragments glowed before fading away. So that was their weakness.

She glanced at the pools of sludge rising from the floor. More morose mask stared at her and reached for her with grasping hands. Amaterasu snarled. Snarling Beast answered and she took careful aim. A second later ink bullets slammed into the masks, denting them, but not destroying them causing the creatures to stumble back.

However they quickly regained their bearings and faced forward once more, the creatures soon stared at the large hissing object that had suddenly appeared and gathered around it. A bright point of light fizzed at one end and they stared in rapt fascination. One creature seemed to remember where it was and looked around. There was a deafening boom behind it and it fell onto the floor, body heavy. A green point of light stood in front of it.

"Goodbye!" Issun yelled.

A brief mark appeared in the creatures already dented mask and it shattered. The other creatures followed suit, ink bullets slamming into them. Amaterasu fell back onto the ground, Snarling Beast quieting down.

"You okay there, furball?" Issun asked, leaping onto her head. She huffed and looked back at her back. The spots of red slowly faded, but it was still sore.

"Eh, you've had worse!"

True, but still...She shook her head and turned back towards the children. Chie hobbled towards her.

"Amaterasu!"

Chie stumbled and Amaterasu quickly rushed to support the girl. Chie grunted as she leaned on Amaterasu.

"Heh, heh...Dammit," Chie scowled at the wound in her calf. Amaterasu looked at it for a moment. Before licking it.

"Hey, ow!" Chie cried out, clutching her leg. Amaterasu stared at the wound for a moment. Slowly it began to close and Chie blinked.

"...Huh. Neat," Chie said, brushing a hand over the spot the wound was before. Amaterasu nodded to herself and decided to make Souji cook something after this.

Chie slowly got up to her legs.

"...Thanks," Chie said softly, patting Amaterasu on the head. She rolled her eyes and licked Chie's hands. Chie chuckled and scratched Amaterasu behind the ears. Amaterasu growled in pleasure. Yes, right about there…

"Oi! C'mon Furball! Now's not the time!"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes but did as Issun asked, walking back towards the others. Chie turned towards the large glowing building- Junes, Amaterasu believed- before running after them.

Souji was still unconscious. And Mariko was still frozen by fear, though Amaterasu could smell the fear lessen. The bear known as Teddie stared at her in awe.

"Wowie…" the bear breathed, "How did you defeat those Shadows so easily!?"

She could feel Issun jumping in place.

"Heh, how? Bud, you're looking at Okami Amaterasu here! Defeating demons is easy for a goddess!"

But those creatures hadn't been demons. She was sure of- Amaterasu jerked in surprise as she felt inklings of Belief flowing towards her. Teddie stared at her, eyes sparkling. Amaterasu stared back until Chie kneeled down next to her.

"Right," Chie unrolled some gauze, her expression determined, "Anyone else here know how to apply first aid?"

Amaterasu laid down next to Souji as Chie went to work, unrolling a few bandages and opening some of that paste that smelled of herbs. Amaterasu flicked a tail and stared at Souji for a moment. And then she nipped at him. Souji woke up just as Chie was about to apply a bandage.

"Fire!"

"Gah!"

Souji blinked wildly and looked around. Amaterasu barked happily and plopped her head onto Souji's lap.

"Souji? Are you okay?" Chie asked.

Souji winced, looking at his hands.

"Well, I hurt like hell all over. But other than that…"

Chie took Souji's hands and started to wrap them in the smelly bandages. Souji stared at her as she did, wincing. Amaterasu watched this silently.

"Hmm, if Mari wakes up right now~" Issun whispered, chuckling.

Amaterasu flicked an ear dismissively and turned towards the girl in question. Mariko was awake, and sitting up. But she was completely silent, staring off at something only she could see. Amaterasu stood up and padded towards her. Mariko started and stared at Amaterasu.

"...What do you want?" Mariko asked sourly.

Amaterasu stared at the girl for a moment, before falling on top of her. Mariko let out an 'oof' and looked at Amaterasu.

"Get off," Mariko growled, trying to push Amaterasu off. Amaterasu didn't budge and after some useless effort, Mariko sighed. They sat there in silence for a moment and Mariko slowly started to rub Amaterasu.

"...I froze," Marie began.

Amaterasu stood up and meet Mariko straight in the face. Mariko stopped. Amaterasu stared. Before giving Mariko a hearty lick.

"Ugh, gah!"

Mariko spluttered while Amaterasu panted. Mariko pushed her off and this time Amaterasu rolled off the girl, lying on her back. Mariko stared at the goddess for a moment, before rubbing Amaterasu's belly. Amaterasu relaxed. Yes, this was a good day indeed…

"Marie," Amaterasu looked up and saw Souji standing upside down.

Amaterasu quickly rolled back to her feet. Souji's hands were covered in bandages but this didn't seem to stop him as he held onto his nodachi. Souji looked at Mariko, concerned.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," Mariko stated briskly, standing up. Souji raised an eyebrow and Mariko returned with a blank face. Amaterasu glanced between the two.

"If you say so…" Souji said.

"I am," Mariko said firmly, before looking away. "Thanks for saving me though…"

Souji smiled. "Of course."

The two humans stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Amaterasu wondered if she would be blamed if she nudged one of them, just a little… Souji cleared his throat.

"We've got to get going."

"Where?" Mariko asked.

"We're going to get Yosuke back from that thing," Souji said firmly as they walked towards Chie and Teddie.

"What was that thing, by the way? There's no way that was a demon!" Issun was hopping towards them, having overhead Souji's question. Amaterasu barked in agreement, still remembering the taste and feel of those creatures. Those were definitely not demons.

"I keep telling you guys. Those things are Shadows!" Teddie said.

They all stared at him.

"What are Shadows?" Chie asked. Teddie opened his mouth...and didn't say anything.

Before anyone could comment on it the intercom blared to life again.

 _"_ ** _I'd like to remind all our wonderful customers that our sale is limited time only. So…_ " **the intercom crackled and screeched painfully, " _ **...Get your asses moving! Hahaha!"**_ There were more screeching sounds from the store and Souji turned towards them.

"We need to move, now! They'll be time later for explanations!"

Amaterasu was already halfway to the store when the others started to run, and she burst through the doors. Or at least she'd like to have. Instead she hit her head, the odd glass doors unyielding.

"Are you okay?" Chie asked, catching up to her. Amaterasu growled, looking at the door. With a whir, they slid open.

"Onwards," Souji ordered, stepping into store. Mariko and Teddie followed. She sighed and followed suit.

* * *

Amaterasu had only been in the market called Junes once or twice, but even she knew that this Junes was not the real one, but rather a malign copy. Just one look inside confirmed that much, as unlike the neatly kept market, this place looked like a horde of imps had a drunken party in it. All over the shelves where goods had been kept were now overturned, their contents spilling all over the ground, while the fireless lights were dimmer, looking as if their lights would die at any moment.

Not to mention she could tell this place was infested with those 'Shadows' as the strange bear, Teddie, called them. The smell was not something she'd mistaken. Amaterasu padded into the building carefully, the floor slick underneath her. The children followed her, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"I know people say that supermarket's are the root of evil, but..." Souji began.

"What the heck is with these place?!" Che asked aloud.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked.

"I mean, Saki's house, Junes…" Chie shook her head, "they all look so…" Chie hesitated.

"Twisted?" Souji prompted. Chie nodded. "Yeah, twisted! I mean, this place looks evil!"

"This place is reality for those inside."

They all turned around. Teddie blinked and started to blush, rubbing the back of his head.

"E-er...Why are you guy's staring at Teddie?"

"That thing you just said. Say it again," Souji asked.

"Er, this place is reality for those inside?"

Amaterasu thought for a moment before looking around. Yes, she could definitely see that now…

Chie scratched her head.

"I don't get it."

"I think he means that the people in this world create it."

Now everyone turned towards Mariko. She fidgeted under the sudden gazes but otherwise continued.

"Like, if someone were to fall in here, like that Saki chick. Maybe the world forms itself around them."

Chie stared at Mariko, trying to comprehend what she was saying. Souji however nodded.

"I have a feeling you're right," Souji said.

"But, if this place is created by people, then why is it so…?" Chie stopped. Souji shook his head.

"I don't know. But I do have a feeling that that doppelganger has something to do with it."

"Jeez, do you guys always talk this much?" Issun leapt off her back and towards the children. "I mean, come on! We've been standing here doin nothing for like ten minutes!"

"We're entering an unknown location-" Souji began.

"Pft! You've only taken a step! I say less chatter and more doing!" Issun took a massive leap and landed on Souji's shoulder, staring at him. Souji stared back before nodding.

"Right." Souji turned towards everyone else. "Questions can come later. Right now we save Yosuke."

Chie nodded. "Right!"

"Then let's go," Mariko said, reaching for a naginata...that was no longer there. "Dammit, where-?" Marie hissed.

"You probably dropped it in the fire," Issun said. Marie glowered at nothing in particular.

Amaterasu stopped pawing at the odd fake fruits scattered on the floor and walked up to Mariko. Mariko blinked and stared at her.

"Sunny-?"

The naginata plopped itself into Marie's hands and for a moment there was some tense fumbling. Mariko finally grasped the weapon carefully and sighed.

"Were did you-?" Mariko began. Amaterasu panted, smiling.

And then there was a scream and a mass of black sludge rounded the corner. The blank mask saw them and with another scream it hurled itself at them. Amaterasu snarled and was ready to launch herself at the beast when her fur stood up on end. Not a second later a bolt of lightning soared through the air above her, hitting the creature head on. The monster screamed and writhed but twisted towards them once more when the lightning stopped.

A foot slammed into it's mask as Chie vaulted over Amaterasu. The goddess gaped at the girl. Chie rolled when she hit the floor and brought her foot up for another kick. The monster twisted out of the way and tried to grab the girl. Souji's sword sunk into it, carving the mask from its body. The mask clattered onto the floor and a moment later both Souji and Chie were stomping on it. Soon the fine powder on the ground faded and the sludge evaporated. The children breathed heavily and Amaterasu tilted her head, unsure of what to do.

"See! What did I tell ya? Right now's action time!" Issun yelled.

Souji nodded. "You heard him. Let's get out of here with Yosuke, quickly."

Chie grinned. "Right!"

* * *

The children knew their way around this odd market better than she did, even if it wasn't the real thing. So Amaterasu allowed them to lead while she followed. They walked through narrow corridors, empty broken shelves lining constantly around them. They maintained a swift pace but this building wasn't rooted either and Amaterasu knew that if they weren't careful they could run all they wanted without seeing any scenery change.

"Yosuke!" Chie cried out.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that?" Mariko muttered, "Maybe we don't want to attract attentio-"

" _Man, this stinks…"_ Yosuke's voice echoed out as the intercom flared to life. But this was the real one. Amaterasu could tell. They stopped.

"Yosuke?" Chie whispered.

" _Why the hell did we have to move anyway? We were doing fine back home!"_ Yosuke was clearly frustrated. " _Why…?"_

The intercom crackled and Yosuke's voice faded away. Souji looked sympathetic. "Moving is always tough."

Chie looked slightly sad.

"I've never moved, but-"

"So the guy didn't always live here?" Issun, Amaterasu had noted, had an uncanny bluntness to him. It was one of the things that made him refreshing...and at times annoying.

Chie blinked.

"No. He moved here like six months ago."

"Why?"

"Well, his dad got a job…" Chie said.

"Huh. I don't see why he's so annoyed about that," Issun said.

"Well…" Chie hesitated. Amaterasu perked her ears and growled.

"Furball?" Issun asked. A moment later a mass of sludge pooled around the corner.

"Another one?" Chie glared. Souji held up his nodachi.

"Let's get the advantage before it notices."

"Right!"

Chie and Souji ran towards the Shadow. Amaterasu's fur prickled as she realized something wasn't quite right. The mask of the Shadow watched the two children run towards it. And then it floated into the air, the sludge flying up and coalescing around it. Souji and Chie slid to a halt as the sludge became more solid, hardening and turning into an egg with pink and black stripes. The object hung in the air before launching itself towards the children at breakneck speed. Amaterasu wasted no time and rushed over the floor, leaping off the wall. The monster was only a foot away from Souji and Chie when Amaterasu landed in front of them.

Divine Retribution whirled to life and the shadow slammed into the reflector. Amaterasu shouldered the blow and let the shadow bounce off rather than counter attack. Divine Retribution shrunk and Amaterasu hit turned her head to face the monster. A mass of teeth snapped the air inches from her snout. Amaterasu yelped and bounced back. The Shadow now had a massive human mouth, large square pearly whites snapping the air.

"W-What the hell?" Chie yelped.

"Look's like there are different kinds of Shadows!" Souji said.

"You don't say? Furball, watch out!"

Amaterasu narrowly avoided another she didn't avoid was the bulbous red tongue that shot out of the Shadow's mouth, licking her hard enough for her paws to lift off the ground. Amaterasu fell back onto the floor, her fur sticky with slobber. Amaterasu gagged and the Shadow smacked it's large lips appreciatively, tongue shooting out for another lick.

"Oh no you don't!" Souji slashed at the tongue. The nodachi cut through half the bulging muscle before getting stuck. Souji's grunted as black ichor spilled from the now screaming monster.

"Not this again-!"

The Shadow lunged towards Souji's head, square teeth flashing. Amaterasu concentrated and made her stroke. In a shower of ichor the tongue was cut in two and the Shadow screamed, slamming into an empty shelf.

"Duck!" Mariko yelled

The air turned sharp and ducked low to the ground as a bolt of lightning slammed into the Shadow. The Shadow didn't writhe so much as it exploded, splattering them with black ichor. Amaterasu stood up to her paws, black blood dripping off her once pristine coat.

This meant a bath...Amaterasu whined and Chie started shaking herself in disgust.

"Eww, gross, gross!" Chie said, trying to wipe the blood of her.

Souji adjusted his glasses, dripping with black…'shadow blood'.

"It exploded," he noted.

"I didn't put that much power in it!" Mariko said as she walked over to them, screwing her face up.

"Wow you guys are bloody."

"No need to rub it in!" Chie bit back, "Besides, you were the one to zap it!"

"I didn't mean for it to explode!" Mariko shot back.

"That Shadow was weak to Zio."

Mariko and Chie turned towards Teddie.

"Zio?" Mariko asked. Teddie nodded. "Yeah, Zio! Some Shadows are really weak to certain attacks, and I guess this one doesn't like Zio."

"...You didn't think about telling us this sooner?" Issun leapt off Souji's shoulder and onto Amaterasu's head. His glow was dimmed by the sludge covering him.

"Well...uh…" Teddie looked sheepish when he realized that. "I guess I kinda...forgot?"

"And is there anything else you forgot?" Issun asked with fake cheer. Teddie thought for a moment.

"Nope, I don't think so!" his tone was a bit too cheerful for their liking.

"Great. So from now on Mari-chan zaps monsters. And speaking of zapping!" Issun turned towards Souji and Amaterasu yawned. "Why aren't you using that person-whatever?"

Souji rubbed the back of his head.

"It takes time to summon Izanagi. And I can't just keep him manifested forever. I do that and I'll start running on fumes."

Issun hummed.

"Well, make sure to use it when we're near that other Yosuke."

"You think that he'll cause trouble?" Chie asked.

"Chie-chan, there's no way in Yomi that he won't."

Amaterasu nodded. It was the way things were. Nothing ever went easy. Souji nodded.

"Will do."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes and flashed Divine Retribution. The black blood stains started to smoke and fade.

"Whoa!"

Amaterasu grabbed Souji and Chie's hands using her Devout Beads and started to drag them. Time was of the essence! Despite that, several more minutes passed as they navigated through the veritable maze of aisles and shelves.

"How big is this place?!" Chie cried out amongst the empty broken shelves.

Amaterasu growled in agreement. They were getting nowhere. Amaterasu stopped. If they weren't getting through this way...Amaterasu turned towards Souji and motioned with her paw. Souji raised an eye and knelt down towards her. Amaterasu leapt onto his back and launched off it, sending Souji into the ground.

Amaterasu flew into the air, above the shelves. Once she was high enough, she brought out her brush, time stopping around her as the world seemingly changed into a painting, yet she was still fully aware. Scanning the surroundings, she quickly found what she was looking for and 'pocketed' her brush, the world quickly returning to normal as time resumed. Amaterasu fell back onto Souji's back and barked.

"You found a way, furball?"

Amaterasu nodded and Issun cheered.

"Alright!"

Souji groaned and lifted his head up.

"You're welcome," Souji said. Amaterasu smiled at him, licking his face in thanks before getting up and walking forward, barking at the children. They followed her after a moment and they ran through the twisting corridors. In the background she heard the intercom crackle to life once more.

" _Why the hell are they blaming me?! It's not like I wanted to come out here! And besides, it's not like Junes is my fault. And it's not my fault that they happen to be going bankrupt…"_

" _ **We'd like to remind all our shoppers that our sale won't last forever. Make the most of this deal and shop till you drop!"**_

Amaterasu tuned out the voices. At the moment they weren't important. She turned the corner and skidded to a halt. Amongst the shelves were two glowing boxes. They audibly hummed and she growled.

"Is that a vending machine?" Amaterasu turned to see Chie staring at the boxes curiously. Mariko hung back, warily eyeing the humming boxes. And Souji stepped forward, unheeding of any danger. Souji put an ear against one of the boxes and knocked on it's side.

"...Seems like a vending machine," Souji said after a moment.

"How can you tell?" Chie asked.

"It says so on the side right here," Souji knocked on the machine once more.

"Great. Can we go now?" Mariko asked. Amaterasu was inclined to agree. Souji, Chie, nor even Issun seemed to listen.

"Whatsa vending machine?" Issun asked, hopping onto Souji's shoulder.

"It's something that dispenses food and other things in exchange for money," Souji explained.

"So, what? Like a fake shop?"

"In a way, yes," Souji said.

"So there's just a bunch of goodies in that box?" Issun checked.

"Yeah?" Souji blinked.

"And nobody just breaks the thing and runs for it?" Issun asked, suspicious.

"What? No, of course not!" Chie said.

"Huh. Strange," Issun muttered, "Anyway, what are you waiting for? Grab something from it!"

Souji glanced at the box.

"I'm not sure that a vending machine in this place could be trusted…"

"What's the worst that could happen? C'mon!"

Souji stared at the box. Amaterasu whined, indicating that maybe they should get going.

"I don't think I really want to spend money on something so uncertain-" Souji began. Chie's foot slammed into the box as she let out a fierce cry. Chie immediately winced and started to massage her foot.

"Why-?" Mariko began.

"I thought it would work," Chie said. Amaterasu started when the machine began to rattle and shake. Everyone else took a step back and looked at the box warily. The clunking and rattling grew and with a final thump the machine became silent.

Souji looked at the dispenser slot...and saw a couple of cans had come out. Taking them out, he looked at the label.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"Some TaP, orange juice, and…" Souji frowned at the last one, "Diet Jack Frost."

"Diet Jack what?" Chie asked.

"Say here on the nutritional display that the calorie count is 'Hee-Ho'," Souji said with a straight face. Amaterasu tilted her head. An awkward silence descended on the group, and as if to add to the atmosphere, a random bit of wind blew through the halls.

"...anyway, since we got something out of this one, let's see what we get out of the other one!" Issun quickly said, hopping over to the second vending machine.

"Alright furball, give it a nice whack!"

Amaterasu sighed slightly, but complied. The sooner they were done here the better. Striking the box with Divine Retribution, the box shook just like the first one. Unlike the first one though, the metal cylinder flew out of the machine, and landed on the ground. Then it shook and stood up.

"What the…?!" Chie managed to gasp...right before the can opened, and a small fountain of familiar black sludge gushed out. The sludge rocketed into the air and started to form the familiar shapes of those mouth Shadows.

"Marie!" Souji called out. Mariko nodded and threw her hands out. Lightning sparked and hit the Shadows. They screamed and exploded. This was the good thing. The bad part was the vending machine exploding as lightning struck it as well. There was a deafening ring in her ears as the intercom crackled to life.

 _" **I'd like to remind all customers that maiming, shoplifting, and especially vandalism are frowned upon in Junes. So prepare to die! Security!"**_

Amaterasu heard a rumble and turned her head. A torrent of sludge poured out from underneath the broken shelves, pooling and coalescing. Amaterasu took a step back, growling as the sludge coalesced into multiple Shadows, more sludge pouring out.

"Right, I say we run!" Souji said.

Amaterasu hesitated for a moment, before nodding and turning around, urging the children to run. They did so and she ran after them, nipping at their heels to keep them running. The hoard of Shadows let out a deafening scream and rushed forward. Straight into a line of trees. Amaterasu turned back to admire her handiwork, the ink on her brush still wet. The Shadows clawed at the trees and started to tear them apart. Amaterasu growled, and more trees erupted from the ground underneath the Shadows.

"Furball, come on!"

Amaterasu turned to see Souji beckoning towards her, Issun hopping furiously on his shoulder. Chie was staring at the tree's in wonder. Amaterasu nodded and rushed forward, barking. The children after her and she focused on the path she had seen. She heard the roar of Shadows in the distance. Amaterasu concentrated, thinking fast. Was it left or right? ...Left it was! Amaterasu made an abrupt turn and the children moved to follow her. In front of her were a flight of stairs. She barked and stopped.

"Furball says to move it!" Issun translated.

Mariko ran up the stairs and Chie followed her, glancing at Amaterasu for a moment. Souji stopped next to her.

"Ammy?" Amaterasu growled and motioned for him to go.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Souji said firmly.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes and grabbed the boy by his uniform, hauling him up the stairs. Not a moment later the Shadows pooled around the stairs, screaming. A thicket of thorny trees blocked their way and their prey had already escaped. Slowly the Shadows disappeared, fading away. And the floor was silent once more.

Amaterasu let go of Souji and sat down at the edge of the stairs, resting. The children sat on the ground, panting.

"Well, that was a thing…" Souji groaned.

"You're telling me," Chie panted. Mariko stared down the stairs warily.

"It doesn't look like they're coming up," Mariko said after a moment. Souji sat up straight.

"Look," he pointed.

This small floor was absent of broken shelves. Instead empty pedestals lined the room. The walls were empty shelves, cold mist pouring out of them. Another flight of stairs laid on the other side of the floor.

"Look's like we're in the grocery section," Souji said, standing up.

Amaterasu absently scratched herself before getting up and barking.

"Furball's right. We've got to hurry," Issun leapt onto Amaterasu. Chie helped Marie up.

"Catch."

Chie turned towards Souji and barely caught the thrown can.

"Hope you don't mind TaP," Souji said, handing the orange can to Mariko, who held it curiously.

"Why…?"

"Might as well enjoy them right now," Souji said, opening the light blue can he held.

It hissed and Souji stared into the can dubiously. Chie opened her own can and chugged it down. Marie looked at the can, confused, before picking up the naginata and closing one eye, carefully aiming. Souji took a sip and paused for moment, before taking another sip.

"Interesting…" Souji said after a moment.

Amaterasu pawed at his legs and Souji looked down at her. Amaterasu looked up, ears against her head. Souji stared at her before shrugging and placing the can on the floor.

"I'm not sure how you're going to drink from it-" The top of the can was cleaved free and clattered on the floor. White liquid quivered inside the metal can and Amaterasu stared at it for a moment.

"Uh, Furball?" Issun began.

Amaterasu's ears perked up, and true enough, the intercom crackled to life again.

" _Why isn't anyone calling? Why aren't they answering? I thought we were friends…"_ came Yosuke's voice. " _Why'd we have to come here anyway? I never wanted this…"_ the voice seemed sad. Sad and tired. " _Sometimes I wish I could just run away from it all. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with everyone lumping the blame on me for something I didn't do…"_

Amaterasu watched as Chie crumpled her can slowly. Mariko and Souji watched the girl carefully. Chie took a breath.

"Alright. We're grabbing Yosuke. And then I'm going to-"

"Hug him?" Mariko said drolly. Chie blinked.

"What? No! I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Right," Mariko raised an eyebrow. Chie waved a hand.

"Alright, maybe not kick his ass. But still…"

"Yosuke has people looking after him," Souji supplied.

Chie nodded. "Yeah!"

Souji smiled. "Truly you are a good friend, Satonaka."

"Chie."

Souji blinked and Chie chuckled.

"I think we can call each other by our first names, yeah?" Chie punched Souji's shoulder. "Besides, you're stuck with me as a friend too, bub!"

"Woe is me," Souji said with a grin.

"Well, let's get going," Marie said impatiently, holding the ruined mess of the orange can in her hand. Chie nodded, serious.

"Right."

They walked towards the stairs. Amaterasu hesitated, before grabbing the blue can and tipping it back. An indescribable taste that brought to mind snow and cheer flew down her throat, before she guzzled it quickly and tossed the can away once she was done, licking her muzzle. And then she slurped the puddle of orange juice from the floor.

"Jeez, Furball! C'mon! Stop being a pig!" Amaterasu panted and ran after the children. They walked up the stairs hurriedly and as they did the store got darker and she grew more wary as she felt the presence.

They cleared the flight of stairs, entering what appeared to be the back room of a manager's office. It was of course contorted to resembling a cave, but the walls and ground were the same material as the rest of the store. At the end of the room the other Yosuke stood next to a large desk, clapping slowly, his yellow eyes glowing malevolently.

Instead of the Uniform he wore before, he was dressed in a bright orange cloak that trailed to his knees. Underneath he wore a sharp looking unbuttoned black suit and black pants. His arms were bandaged and his hands were gloved. From his neck hung thick gold chains, the words Junes hanging upon the largest. His face was shadowed by a hood and they could only see his smirk and his eyes.

" **I was wondering when you'd show up, hehehe…"**

"Who ordered the old dirty bastard?" Souji said, unsheathing his nodachi without preamble. The other Yosuke laughed.

" **You're a real hoot, you know that?"** The other Yosuke sneered. " **I'd say it's a shame to kill you, but-"**

"Where's Yosuke?!" Chie snapped. The other Yosuke snapped his fingers.

" **You're looking at him, babe."** Chie shuddered at the tone. "I mean the real one!"

" **I AM the real one!"**

"Yeah right, and I'm the Emperor of Nippon!" Issun piped in. "Now tell us the truth, or we'll make you tell us!" Amaterasu nodded, growling. She could identify the smell on this doppelganger, and it smelled like the Shadows they had already encountered.

The Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose. " **If you aren't going to listen to me, then…"** The Shadow's arm snapped out and rolled the chair at the desk around. The real Yosuke was sitting there limply, head lolled.

"Yosuke!" Chie called out. Yosuke stirred.

"Guys…?" The Shadow slapped Yosuke hard. Mariko grabbed Chie's arm and Souji gritted his teeth. Amaterasu waited patiently, still remembering the glass the Shadow had held.

" **Tell them,"** the Shadow said. Yosuke looked at the Shadow with contempt.

"G-g-go to hell!" Yosuke yelled. The Shadow stared at him for a moment and Yosuke glared back. Yosuke flinched as the Shadow slammed his hands into the seat next to his head.

" **Quit acting like such a big shot! We know you're just a loser! A loser without any friends or talent!"**

"Yosuke, don't listen to it," Souji said.

"Yeah, we're here for you!" Chie said in agreement.

The Shadow laughed. " **C'mon, you guys are** _ **here for him**_ **? Tell me, if this guy wasn't such a goofball would either of you be anywhere near him? The only way to block out the pain of isolation is by putting on a good show and acting like a dumbass! Besides if you knew the real reason we came to this world-"**

"He came here for closure," Mariko said bluntly. She was really starting to get annoyed with this thing.

" **Oh, she speaks? Well, let me tell you the truth!"**

"Sh-Shut up…"

" **He just came here because it sounded like a good time! What else was there to do in a shithole filled with bumpkins!"** the Shadow laughed and raised a finger, " **But a world inside a TV, that's exciting. Important! Finally, we could be the cool guy, the important one! We could be the hero! But instead we're still stuck as the comic relief! Saki's death? Just an excuse!"**

"Shut the hell up!" Yosuke screamed.

The Shadow paused.

" **...heh. Ahahahaha! Why so panicked?"** the Shadow sneered, thrusting his face inches from Yosuke's, " **I thought I was just spouting bullshit...Or maybe...Maybe I do know what you're thinking. Why? Caus-"**

Amaterasu took her chance and used Power Slash on the Shadow. An invisible blade struck diagonally, scoring a clean cut in the Shadow's back. The Shadow's screams were mixed with Yosuke's and Amaterasu started in horror when she smelled human blood mix with the ichor of the Shadow.

"Y-Yosuke!" Chie cried out. Yosuke slumped forward and she could see blood drip down the chair back. The Shadow laughed raspily.

" **L-Looks like the mutt made my point for me. I am you. And you are me!"** Amaterasu felt Issun tense up.

"Wait, isn't that what-?" Souji looked similarly surprised.

"...Shut up…"

The Shadow paused and started at Yosuke in disbelief.

" **Still? What more evidence do you-?"**

"I said shut up!" Yosuke's head snapped up and he shouted at the Shadow, tears in his eyes.

"Screw that! You aren't me! There's no way in hell you're me, you son of a bitch!" The room echoed for a moment. Yosuke's voice was raw and he breathed deeply. The Shadow looked stunned.

For a moment Amaterasu hoped that this was a case of possession where the demon could be exorcised with conviction. They were the easiest to deal with. But alas-

The Shadow howled, laughing.

" **That's right, say it again!"**

Yosuke faltered, before gritting his teeth.

"You're not me! You're nothing like me!"

The Shadow started to laugh again.

" **I'm not you, huh? Then that means I'm me now, right!?"** The Shadow then screamed at the top of his lungs.

Amaterasu felt the surge of power just before it hit and a dark miasma flooded the room as Shadow Yosuke exploded, his screams intermingled with Yosuke's.

"Yosuke!" Chie screamed. Amaterasu stared hard into the miasma but couldn't find anything. However, a part of the miasma suddenly cleared and Yosuke stood there, his back facing them, the cut from her Power Slash still dripped with blood.

"Yosuke?" Souji called out hesitantly. Chie stepped forward and Amaterasu snapped at Chie's feet.

"Amaterasu!?" Amaterasu snarled and stood in front of the children. Whatever that was was not Yosuke!

Yosuke tensed and turned towards them. His eyes were a dull yellow. "Y-Yosuke-?" Chie was interrupted by a voice from the ceiling.

" **I am a Shadow, the True Self!"**

Slowly, they all looked up. A gigantic monster loomed, grinning at them.

" **And I'll crush everything that bores me...Starting with you!"**

* * *

"Furbal-!" Amaterasu had learned her lesson from the Spider Queen and ran to the side, using the Devout Beads to drag the children with her. The monster slammed into the ground, shattering the panels.

" **C'mon, why are you running?!"** The Shadow crowed out, turning around to face them.

Amaterasu had seen many demons in her life, and the Shadow wasn't even in the top hundred of horrifying. It was a black humanoid figure from the torso up, a caricature of a human wearing a shinobi shozoku. A blood red scarf fluttered from it's neck and two yellow shurikens glared at them from an otherwise featureless face. It's torso twisted like a wrung out wash cloth and the monster gestured towards them with yellow hands bigger than a bear.

" **You really are just snivelling cowards, eh?"** The Shadow laughed. Amaterasu felt power rise from behind her and heard the sound of glass shattering.

"Izan **agi!"** Souji stepped beside her, Izanagi looming over him.

"What have you done to Yosuke?" Souji yelled.

" **I AM Yosuke, partner! And you're an eyesore!"** The Shadow's lower body started to turn to face them and the floor shook with each step. The Shadow was human from the waist up. But where there should have been legs the body instead fused into another. Below the human was a mottled green and black frog that stood five times taller than Amaterasu. It's massive limbs ended in human like webbed paws and two eye stalks rose from where it's face should have been. Frogs, as Amaterasu was familiar with them, did not grin but this one has a v-shaped maw of sharp teeth wider than its body. The Shadow stomped towards them.

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes and barked. Underneath the Shadow's body the real Yosuke walked towards them, eyes vacant.

"Yosuke!" Chie called out. Yosuke didn't say anything.

"It looks like a possession," Mariko said grimly.

"What do we do?" Chie asked.

"Exorcism, babe!" Issun yelled to be heard. "When dealing with demonic possession you always go exorcism!"

"Well how do we do that?" Che said, eyeing the Shadow warily as it came closer.

"Leave that to Furball and me, babe! What you got to do is stomp this thing into the ground without killing Yosuke!"

"How?"

"Don't ask me!"

Amaterasu barked and readied herself. Exorcisms were tricky businesses. One had to be extra careful when-

" **Outta the way! It's time to finish you all!"** The Shadow leapt high into the air towards them. Amaterasu yelped in surprise when she saw that. How did something so big move so fast?!

"Scatter!" Issun yelled.

They all did and barely avoided the Shadow slamming into the ground. What they didn't avoid was the gale of wind that was expunged from it. The wind tore at her coat and she narrowed her eyes. Issun was clinging to her fur and yelling. Amaterasu had felt stronger winds before, and she was fine. The others weren't.

Chie stumbled to her knees as the winds hit her, blocking her face with her arms. And Souji and Mariko- The wind seemed to slice through Izanagi and she could smell blood blossom on Souji's skin as he fell to the ground with Izanagi. Marie rolled across the floor like a rag doll and came to a halt against a wall.

"Oh no! Souji and Marie are weak to Garu!" Amaterasu heard Teddie and turned to see the bear hiding next to the desk.

" **Is that all you guys got? Boring!"** the Shadow laughed gleefully. Amaterasu snarled and lunged towards the Shadow, Snarling Beast growling. The Shadow twisted to face her.

" **I'll crush everything that bores me!"**

* * *

Souji felt like an onion. That was cut and slightly teary. He gasped as he got to his feet. What the hell was that? It felt like the wind had cut him straight to the bone! Izanagi grunted as they got up, his coat in tatters.

"Souji!"

Souji turned to see Chie running up to him.

"Are you okay? Y-You're bleeding!"

Souji looked at his arms. Then he looked up. The room was brightly lit, and that was why he could see the Shadow writhe around as Amaterasu laid into it, biting its body as her weapon sawed into it. Suddenly the Shadow slapped Amaterasu hard and she was sent flying, skidding over the ground.

" **Pain in the ass! Now, diaghghaghg!"**

Izanagi's lightning struck true and the Shadow writhed, screaming. Izanagi stopped the lightning just as quickly and the Shadow slumped to the glanced at Chie.

"Looks like he's weak to lightning. Go grab Marie!" Chie hesitated before nodding. "Right!"

Souji turned back to the Shadow.

"Now I'm going to-"

A wrench flew through the air and he barely deflected it. His blade rung and the real Yosuke rushed towards him, his other wrench raised over his head high. Souji blocked the wrench with his nodachi and they both struggled. Souji stared into Yosuke's blank eyes. Then he glanced to the side to see Chie looked between them, torn.

"Go!" Souji yelled.

Chie nodded and ran off. Souji turned back to Yosuke and pushed. They both disengaged and Souji sheathed his nodachi. He brandished the sheathed nodachi at Yosuke.

"Yosuke, snap out of it!" Yosuke started to walk forward. "C'mon, I don't want to do this!" Souji gritted his teeth as Yosuke stepped closer.

" **Really? Well** _ **I**_ **want to do this!"** Izanagi blocked the Shadow's hands, naginata struggling against shurikens as Shadow Yosuke loomed over Yosuke.

" **I'm coming after you with everything I got! So I hope you're ready, partner!"**

* * *

Amaterasu got up to her feet and stared at the battle ensuing in front of her.

Souji and Yosuke's battle was mirrored and enhanced by Izanagi and the Shadow. Souji swung his sheathed weapon with skill, but without power so as to not hurt Yosuke. The tranced Yosuke showed no such inhibition and went all out in trying to brain Souji. The boy was surprising fast and his arms blurred as he swung his weapons.

But Yosuke's weapons were simple tools and the boy lacked Souji's training, which showed. Their battle was a standstill. The battle between Izanagi and Souji was anything but.

Izanagi swung his naginata around in dangerous arcs, lightning sparking off him. The Persona gouged the ground with his bladed geta as he danced the deadly dance of naginatajutsu. Each strike was meant, if not to maim, than to injure. The Shadow laughed while dodging Izanagi's attacks, waving its arms wildly.

" **This! This is it! Destroying everything is what I live for!"** The Shadow cackled.

The Shadow's attacks were tinged with the fell wind from before and lightning and wind clashed and neutralized one another. For a faint moment she remembered Gekigami's and Kazegami's arguments and she felt a small wave of nostalgia at the memory, but quickly shook it off. This was not a simple argument between two of her fellow gods. It was a matter of life and death for Souji and most likely, Yosuke too.

"Amaterasu!" Amaterasu turned to see Chie running up to her, supporting Mariko.

"Hey, babe! Are you two okay?" Issun asked.

Chie nodded and turned to Mariko. "Marie-chan's hurt pretty bad though-"

"I'm fine!" Mariko waved Chie off irritably. A trickle of blood ran down the side of her face and Mariko wobbled on her feet.

"Just fine."

Amaterasu traded a glance with Issun. Before they could do anything they heard a loud crash. They whirled around to see Izanagi on the floor, the Shadow trying to crush him with its shurikens as Izanagi blocked with his naginata. Souji was in a similar position, Yosuke hanging over him and trying to brain him with a wrench. Wind and Lightning flew off both of them and nullified each other once again.

"Souji!" Chie ran towards the fight and this time Amaterasu didn't stop her. Instead she watched the fight carefully.

"I know that look, Furball. You've got an idea!"

Amaterasu flicked an ear and turned towards Mariko.

"...What?" Mariko asked. Amaterasu grinned.

* * *

" **Ha, it this all you've got! Boring!"**

The Shadow increased its pressure and Izanagi struggled. Souji could feel the pressure in his own arms as Izanagi struggled against the Shadow. This was a problem as Yosuke was still trying to brain him. Yosuke raised an arm up high and Souji's hand shot out and grabbed it. Yosuke struggled, staring at him blankly.

" **What's the matter? What happened to all that fight? Your attacks are nothing!"** The Shadow laughed and he felt the wind increase. The Shadow stared down at him malevolently.

" **It's time to crush you!"** The burst of wind was sudden and cut through Souji and Izanagi. Izanagi grunted and Souji gasped, his back arching in pain. Through blurry eyes he saw Yosuke twirl the wrench, before aiming for his head.

"Hwata!"

Souji blinked as Yosuke disappeared from view. Souji mentally replayed the past few seconds. Yosuke was about to splatter his brains when a green blur…

Souji turned his head just in time to see Chie get up to her feet. Yosuke was laying on the ground, motionless.

"And stay down!" Chie yelled. The hair on the back of his neck suddenly rose and he got up to his knees.

"Chie-!"

A blast of wind sent him flying and the only reason he didn't hit the wall was because Izanagi got in the way. Chie whirled around.

"Souji-?" A giant hand slammed into her and closed itself around her. The Shadow brought Chie up to it's face.

" **Pain in the ass…!"** the Shadow growled. Chie struggled.

"Let go of me, let go-"

Souji's blood chilled as the Shadow squeezed and Chie screamed. Souji gritted his teeth and got up to his legs. Izanagi rushed towards the Shadow, blade arcing. The Shadow snapped towards them.

" **Get outta my sight!"**

Another blast of wind hit them straight on. Izanagi threw an arm up to block it. Souji bit back a yell as the wind hit. Izanagi flew back, feet gouging the floor. Souji's arm fell to his side numb, and Izanagi glanced between Souji, the Shadow, and Chie as the Persona was starting to fade.

" **How long can you survive this!?"** The Shadow yelled, only to cry out.

Chie started to struggled again.

" **You bitch, did you just bite m-aghg! Oh, that's it!"**

Chie screamed as the Shadow squeezed again and the Shadow's other hand reached for her head.

" **Chie!"** Souji yelled, Izanagi melding into his voice.

The Shadow laughed at what it was doing, but at that moment Snarling Beast whirled through the air and slammed into the Shadow's arm. The Shadow grunted at the impact, and Souji wasn't sure why, but at the moment it hit he saw the air warp and for a brief glimpse saw...a mouse…?

Snarling Beast whirled away and the Shadow's arm fell off, black blood pouring from the wound.

" **AGHGHG!"** The Shadow screamed, clutching it's stump. Chie fell from the falling hand, unconscious. A streak of white flew through the air and suddenly Amaterasu was next to him, Chie in her teeth.

"Ammy-?" he blinked. In the all the commotion he had actually forgotten the Goddess was there too.

"Get your head in the game, Souji!" Issun tossed him a slip of paper and Souji caught it instinctively. It was an exorcism slip.

"On our signal you slam that into the real Yosuke as hard as possible!" Issun yelled.

"What signal-?"

" **You…"** The Shadow glared at them while standing unsteadily, " **You...You're seriously pissing me off! It's time to end this!"**

The Shadow lifted its remaining hand and the shuriken started to spin rapidly.

" **I am a Shadow, the True-!"** A bolt of lightning struck the Shadow and it started to convulse. Marie concentrated, both hands out.

"Now, furball!"

Amaterasu barked and Snarling Beast suddenly flew past the Shadow. The rosary around Amaterasu spun and shot out at the Shadow, wrapping around it. Marie fell to the ground, the lightning gone. This didn't matter because now the rosary was firmly wrapped around the Shadow, burning it. The Shadow screamed and Souji saw Yosuke getting up to his feet unsteadily, clutching his head.

Souji ran on autopilot and leapt to his feet, running at Yosuke. Izanagi rushed towards the Shadow. Souji's legs pumped and he wondered how he was supposed to use an exorcism slip in the first place.

Oh well, here went nothing.

Souji gritted his teeth and pulled his fist back. Yosuke looked up, yellow eyes staring at him in confusion, just in time for Souji's fist to slam into his stomach. At the same time Izanagi swung with a roar and cleaved the Shadow, the air warping around the blade. The exorcism slip went off, and the world went white.

The last thing he saw was the Shadow as it fell to the ground in a small storm of brilliant flowers, and amidst the odd sight he heard a wolf howl triumphantly.

* * *

 **Boss Battle Finished! Cue Victory Howl!**

 **Souji's very good at knocking himself out along with the bosses. Hopefully he and the others grow outta it.**

 **The Junes dungeon was short, but what else would it be? Not only is it the first dungeon, but it's a supermarket, not a bloody castle or something (Prince of Junes besides the point.)**

 **What happened to Yosuke? What happened to the Shadow? What happened to everyone? Is the sale still on? Tune in next time to find out! Remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 22: You're Me

**Disclaimer: Neither Okami nor Persona 4 belong to us. They belong to Capcom and ATLUS respectively.**

 **And as always, we thank our wonderful beta-reader, Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

 **Drakka: Aw, thank you! I hope you enjoy the next update.**

 **EDIT: Guest: Thank you for telling us that the chapter glitched.**

 **And with that, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: You're Me**

As Souji woke up, he made a mental note to not make a habit of fighting till he dropped- and barring that to bring a pillow with him in the future, since floors were killer on your back. Souji sat up, head swimming, and tried to get the past few moments in order. A Shadow had possessed Yosuke, there was a fight, an exorcism slip went off-

Souji heard a grunt and saw Yosuke getting up. Much to Souji's relief, Yosuke's eyes were back to their brown color.

"Wha…?" Yosuke asked raspily.

"Hey, you two are awake!" Issun leapt out of the fog and Souji realized his glasses were gone. A quick look revealed them to be next to him. By the time Souji had put them on Yosuke was already talking to Issun.

"What happened?"

"You got possessed by that Shadow thing!" Issun said.

Yosuke winced.

"For real…?"

"Yeah! The bear thing told us!"

"I told you to call me Teddie!"

Souji looked over his shoulder to see Teddie stomping his foot. Next to the bear Amaterasu...Souji blinked. Chie and Marie were unconscious, Amaterasu curled around them in such a way to bring to mind Romulus and Remus.

"Are they…?" Souji began.

"They're fine. I might not look like it but I can do a pretty good botch job on first aid!" Issun's words didn't inspire confidence and he seemed to realize this. "Relax! Look, I patched up this guy's back, easy!"

Issun leapt towards Issun's back. "Some bandages, herbal medicine, and sake and he's good until we get to a healer!"

Yosuke blinked lethargically, the words sinking in. Then Yosuke stood up, swaying on his feet and trying to look at his back.

"Wait, what the hell?" Yosuke's back had been patched up, like Issun said. And it didn't seem to be a funny color. But…

"Issun, sake isn't the answer to everything," Souji sighed.

"Says you. Either way, I'm surprised neither of you woke up. I used Steel Soul on you two, and that stuff stings!" Souji blinked and unrolled a ruined sleeve. Fresh bandages meet him.

"You two were dead tired," Issun said. Souji felt dead tired, that was for certain.

"Hey…" Yosuke stopped freaking out and turned towards them, "You guys were here when that thing…"

"Are you okay?" Souji asked. Yosuke blinked.

"I'm fine...Exhausted, but fine…"

"Do you remember anything?" Souji asked carefully. Yosuke shook his head.

"No. Last I remember that thing-"

"Shadow," Teddie said quickly.

"-Shadow," Yosuke amended, "yelling and then it's all blank."

"That's probably for the best," Issun leapt onto Teddie's head and Teddie winced, "Possessions are never pleasant. You seem to have gotten off well. Maybe the only scar it'll leave is your hair changing color or something."

"Is that a symptom of possession?" Souji asked, curious. "One of the nicer ones, yeah. Still, we've exorcised that demon, and that's that!" Yosuke gave a slow emphatic nod.

"One of the nicer ones, yeah. Still, we've exorcised that demon, and that's that!" Yosuke gave a slow emphatic nod.

"I'll be happy never to see that thing again…"

" **You wound me…"**

They all froze when they heard the familiar voice and turned to the source. There, amongst the wreckage from the fight, The Shadow stood up unsteadily. Its clothes were in tatters and the gold around its neck was charred. Black tree like burns covered it and its entire arm was gone, replaced with...Static, something that Souji noticed seemed to be occurring all over its body as well. Suffice to say, the Shadow looked like it was barely hanging on, yet the Shadow started walking towards them. Yosuke took a step back and Souji stepped in front of him, unsheathing his nodachi. To his surprise Teddie was standing next to him. The Shadow stopped and held its hands up with a tired grin.

" **Do you really want to do that?"**

Black blood dripped from his back and Souji gritted his teeth. The Shadow didn't say anything. Souji was suddenly pushed aside and Yosuke walked towards the Shadow.

"Why the h-hell are you still here?" Yosuke demanded.

" **I told you…"** The Shadow muttered. Yosuke scowled and pointed at the Shadow. "No, you are not-"

"Y-Yosuke!" Teddie spoke up. "Please stop that…"

"Huh? Why'd you want him to do that?" Issun blinked in surprise.

"That thing came from you, Yosuke," Teddie said with a frown. "If you deny him again, then he'll go berserk…" Souji listened to Teddie carefully and glanced at the Shadow. The Shadow stared at Yosuke, not moving.

"What the heck are you talking about, bear?" Issun asked. Teddie frowned in concentration.

"Shadows are...Things that hide in the hearts of people. They're...what people are but not."

Amaterasu who had tensed up when she saw the Shadow again perked her ears at what she heard.

"...I'm sorry, you've lost me," Issun said impatiently, "C'mon, just take care of it!"

"Wait," Souji said. Everyone but the Shadow looked at him. He thought furiously. "Things from the heart…" he thought about it carefully. "Teddie, when you said Shadows are from the heart...Do you mean like Personas?"

"Eh?" Issun asked.

Amaterasu titled her head. Souji was busy remembering Margaret's words. Teddie nodded.

"Yeah. That power you have is also from the heart."

Souji took a moment. Then he made his decision. He gripped the nodachi...And sheathed it.

"Souji?" Issun asked. Souji ignored him and turned to Yosuke. Yosuke's was scowling at nothing in particular.

"Yosuke…" he began. Yosuke shook his head.

"No, this thing isn't...There's no way…" Yosuke's words lacked the energy they had before. Souji placed a hand on Yosuke's shoulder. Yosuke stared at him.

"...Be brave," Souji finally said, after a moment of thinking.

Yosuke blinked. "Brave…?" Yosuke snorted, brushing Souji's hand and turning towards the Shadow.

"Yosuke…" Souji began.

"Dammit…" Yosuke took a deep breath, "...It hurts to face yourself." Souji sighed in relief and watched the Shadow carefully. The Shadow looked surprised. Yosuke walked towards the Shadow.

"Kid, wai-" Souji stopped Issun. Yosuke continued to speak.

"I knew...I knew you weren't lying. All those things you said. I...I felt like that. And I was ashamed. I didn't want to admit it, but…" Yosuke looked at the Shadow in the eyes. "It's still true. You're me...And I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me…"

Yosuke started when the Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder, but he had nothing to fear as The Shadow smiled, it's once malevolent appearance quickly melting away into something more...serene and sincere.

" **I'm you. And you're me. But...that doesn't mean you can't be more. That doesn't mean** _ **we**_ **can't be more,"** Shadow Yosuke grinned, " **Let's show the world the real Prince of Junes."** Yosuke looked at his Shadow in surprise, before nodding.

"Yeah...No more running," Yosuke said firmly.

Shadow Yosuke grinned and started to glow. Everyone took a step back as Shadow Yosuke glowed. For a moment Souji saw the form of the monster in the light. And then the light grew brighter. A wind blew and carried the smell of freshly cut grass. Souji squinted and saw darkness pouring away from the light, miasma hanging glumly before fading away. A burst of fresh wind flew from the light blowing away the last of the miasma and sludge before the light faded away.

Where the Shadow once stood now stood something else. It was...Souji blinked. The first thing that came to mind was disco frog. He stood seven feet tall and wore a white disco suit. The cuffs of his pants and his gloves were the mottled camouflage green of the Shadow frog, and he also had the Shadow frog's grin- on his chest. A scarlet scarf was wrapped around his neck and billowed in the wind. His black head was round and bulbous, two eye stalks with smaller round obtrusions bringing to mind mice. Red rectangular eyes looked at them and on the face itself were two gold shurikens. The Persona snapped its padded finger appreciatively, the golden shurikens in his palms spinning slowly.

Yosuke stared up at his Persona in wonder.

"Jiraiya…" Yosuke whispered. The Persona nodded and pointed at Yosuke before fading away into blue flames. A tarot card hung in the air, before disappearing.

"This...is my Persona…" Yosuke said softly with a small smile, before folding up and falling to his knees, completely drained after everything that happened today.

"...What in Yomi was all that?!" Issun said loudly. Amaterasu whined and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What in the world was all that?!"

Amaterasu watched as Issun bounced wildly. Souji was sitting on the floor in thought, Yosuke was leaning against the desk somewhere between exhaustion and awake, and Teddie was currently the source of Issun's pestering. Amaterasu waited patiently, sniffing Chie and Marie every so often.

"That, that thing just disappeared! And then it turned into that person whatever-!"

"Persona," Souji said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, that. My question is, how?!"

Teddie shifted uneasily. "It's a Shadow. If you accept your Shadow, then that's what happens," Teddie said, concentrating to find the right words.

"Last I checked accepting a possession didn't make you stronger," Issun said bluntly. Which meant that this wasn't a possession, Amaterasu thought. Teddie said as much.

"The Shadows here are born from human hearts," Teddie said, "They're the hidden parts. The stuff people don't show."

"And this entire world is populated with them?" Souji suddenly asked. Teddie nodded.

"Duh. This is their home."

"I thought this was your home?" Issun asked suspiciously.

Teddie nodded oblivious to the question.

"Yeah. Only me and the Shadows lived here. Then one day there was this big shaking and," Teddie shuddered, "Teddie got so scared he hid. And after that this world has been messed up and there are all these other things here too!"

"Demons," Issun said.

Before turning towards Souji.

"You're taking this awfully easy."

Souji was silent for a moment, before opening his eyes.

"Tell me, do you know what a Persona is?"

Issun's glow increased at the question.

"Well of course not! How the heck should we know?!"

Amaterasu watched Souji carefully, her ears perked. Even she didn't know how these Personas worked. Even in all her years this was something completely new to her.

"A Persona is the manifestation of the Heart," Souji began, "They're like a mask. The facade you wear to deal with the world. They are your Heart."

Amaterasu listened raptly, thinking furiously. The power of the Heart? Truly, these Personas were more than she had assumed them to be. And if these Shadows were born from the hearts of man…

"That's nice and all, but could you try it in Nipponese?" Issun asked.

"He means that a Persona is you. The you that you'd want to be and the you that you are," Yosuke looked thoughtful for a moment before waving a hand, "And a Shadow is the you that you are but don't want to be. It's pretty simple, really."

"If you say so," Issun said doubtfully.

Amaterasu barked and Issun turned towards her.

"C'mon Furball, you can't just accept things with just a sentence of explanation!"

Amaterasu flicked an ear. Both explanations had made perfect sense to her and she really couldn't see where Issun was getting lost.

"Teddie…" Yosuke turned towards the bear, "You said this world was filled with Shadows."

Teddie nodded and Yosuke continued.

"And that means that anyone who's in here would most likely meet their Shadow, right?"

Teddie nodded again and Yosuke took a breath.

"...Is that what happened to Saki-Senpai?"

There was a moment of silence. Amaterasu whined softly, seeing where Yosuke was going. Teddie seemed to see this too.

"Probably," the bear said sadly.

"Then her Shadow killed her?" Issun asked.

If Amaterasu were anywhere nearby she would've batted Issun. There were ways to ask questions without being so blunt.

"What? No!" Teddie shook his head vigorously, "Shadows don't kill their humans. They only want to become them. Like…" Teddie scrunched his face up in thought, "...A Shadow is someone locked in a room while their human is eating candy, right? All the Shadow wants to do is switch places!"

Issun stopped bouncing and stared at the bear looking a bit skeptical.

"If that's true, then why did Konishi-Senpai die?" Souji asked.

Teddie frowned.

"Well...When the fog clears in this world," Teddie said slowly, "The Other Shadows go berserk. If she was here when the fog cleared, then-"

"It was foggy the morning she died," Souji said grimly.

"And it was raining the night before," Yosuke whispered.

Teddie nodded slowly.

"If it's rainy in your world, then the fog clears here. Teddie knows that much, at least," Teddie said.

"So that's why Senpai died…" Yosuke clutched his head. "Yosuke?" Souji asked.

"This world isn't very good for humans," Teddie said quickly, "You guys should get out of here, quick."

"But-!" Amaterasu stood up and hauled Chie onto her back. Amaterasu heard glass shatter and when she turned her head she saw Izanagi carrying Marie. Souji wavered on his feet for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'll be fine," Souji said. Amaterasu rolled her eyes but allowed him to do so. Yosuke got up to his feet with a slight wince. Issun was silent for a moment before leaping onto her head.

"Right. I guess we'll have time to talk later. Let's get outta this place!"

* * *

"Will you guys...be coming back here?"

Souji was supporting Marie with his shoulder now, Izanagi long having since dissipated. Neither of the girls had woken up yet and Souji was reaching his limit. Yosuke too, by the looks of it. Only Amaterasu seemed fine. Souji turned his head towards Teddie, who was looking at the ground.

"...We made a promise, didn't we?" Souji said.

Teddie looked up in surprise.

"R-Really? You'll come back?"

Yosuke nodded.

"We kinda have to, don't we? We still haven't found out anything about who's throwing people in here."

"R-Right. And before you go!"

They watched Teddie expectantly.

"I'll be waiting for you over here. If you come back into this world you have to come in through the same place. Otherwise you'll come in a different place and I won't be able to find you and then you'll be doooooooomed."

Souji took note of the extra long doom and nodded. "Right. Now we've got to get going."

"One question. Where?"

He turned towards Yosuke.

"I was thinking Onigiri-Sensei's place."

"I don't know who that is. But I do know that there's no way in hell we can walk around Inaba like this, not to mention Junes. We've already been arrested once and," Yosuke groaned, "To be honest I'm running on fumes right now." Souji grimaced. Yosuke was right, but he didn't have any better ideas at the moment…

Bark.

They both looked down at Amaterasu. Issun bounced on Amaterasu's head happily.

"Leave it to us, you hear?"

* * *

"So, you're Yu-kun."

Yu looked up as Onigiri-Sensei walked into the room, a tray of rice balls and tea in one hand.

"Yes, I am. Has Souji mentioned me before?" Yu said respectfully.

Onigiri-Sensei gave a warm chuckle while putting the tray down.

"Yes, he does. He really cares about you."

Yu made a sound, as was the tradition response when faced with brotherly affection. If he admitted that he liked it Souji would never let him hear the end of it.

"So, what brings you around here, Yu-kun?"

Onigiri-Sensei sat down slowly with a sigh.

"We're here to see if the bigjob's here yet," Pixie said buzzing around the food with a hungry expression.

Onigiri-Sensei nodded.

"Souji has told you about his mission?"

Yu nodded.

"Yeah, he told me."

Yu still remembered the argument that he had had with Souji.

"And you think he'll come here?" Onigiri-Sensei asked carefully.

Yu nodded.

"There's nowhere else he can go. You're the only place in town he can go to if he's covered in blood." Onigiri-Sensei raised an eyebrow. And at that moment the door suddenly opened. In the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of white and he turned around.

"Amateras-"

A girl fell onto the floor in front of him. This was not a thing that happened every day and so Yu took a moment to absorb this. The girl was wearing a green jacket and looked very worse for the wear, ugly purple bruises covering her arms.

"Wait, what the hell-?" Yu yelped.

"Old man. We're home. Goodnight!" Souji stumbled into the room, Marie in his arms, and then leaned against the wall, sliding onto the ground. Another boy, headphones around his neck, fell onto his face. Yu watched this all, open mouthed. And then he turned towards Amaterasu and Issun.

"What the-?"

"We got into a fight," Issun said, leaping off of Amaterasu. Amaterasu yawned and curled up onto the floor.

"A fight with what?" Yu yelled, unable to find a suitable metaphor.

"It's a long story, kid."

Yu gritted his teeth at Issun's liassez-faire tone and turned towards Pixie.

"Pixie, Dia," he ordered.

"Right! Which one?"

Yu glanced at everyone and noted mutley that the headphone's boy back seemed to be torn open.

"Er…"

"Take care of the boy first. I'll handle Chie-chan."

Yu turned to see Onigiri-Sensei holding a bundle of first aid, angry eyebrows twitching.

"R-Right! Tear off the bandages before you heal anything, Pixie."

Yu nodded at Pixie, who buzzed towards headphones boy. Yu half ran, half walked towards Souji.

"You're not dead, are you?" Yu asked. Souji opened an eye and chuckled.

"No, but I feel like garbage," Souji glanced to the side. Pixie was slowly moving over headphones' back, a ball of bright soothing light. A wad of bloody bandages sat next to the boy and Yu swallowed.

"What did you guys do?" he whispered.

Souji sighed. "We got into a fight with a Shadow. A strong one. I'll give you details later, but we got pretty hurt."

Yu snorted.

"I can see that," he looked down at Marie, "What happened to Marie?"

He noted with alarm that Marie's hair was caked with blood.

"She hit her head against the wall pretty hard…" Souji blinked and stared at Yu.

"Is something the matter-?"

"Pixie, get over here now!"

Pixie started at his voice before zooming towards Yu.

"I-I ain't completely done with phones,-"

"As long as he doesn't bleed out he'll be fine. I need you to use your strongest Dia spell on Marie's head, now!"

Pixie noted Yu's tone and buzzed towards Marie. A second later Pixie shined brightly. The light washed over Yu and Souji as well as Marie, and Yu watched as the cuts on Souji's hands sealed. Marie suddenly relaxed and Pixie's light faded. Yu caught Pixie before she fell to the ground.

"Night night, boss…" Pixie mumbled before de-summoning.

"That's a pretty impressive ability." Yu looked up to see Souji staring at him.

"Yeah. Pixie and I were messing around with the COMP while you were off galavanting in that TV world," he shrugged.

"I got a demon auctioning account and access to the Cathedral of Shadows." Souji raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be concerned."

Yu shook his head. "Not yet."

"Boy."

They turned around to see Onigiri-Sensei standing up. Green Girl now had bandages over her and had been placed on a futon.

"If you can stand up then put Marie-chan on the other one," the old man said, dragging Yosuke to another futon. Souji grunted and got up to his feet, wobbling.

"Are you sure you can-?" Yu began.

"I'll be fine," Souji said and stumbled towards the futon, half dropping and half placing Marie on it. Souji fell to the ground and sat there for a moment.

"Now…" Onigiri-Sensei said down in front of Souji, "Tell me what in Yomi happened to you, boy."

* * *

"Ah, you're awake."

Chie wondered if this was really a good thing considering how sore she felt. Even after running a marathon she hadn't felt this shitty. Gingerly she got up, wincing. She looked down at her hands and saw bandages covering them. Slowly she started to remember the battle.

"D-Did we win?" she asked raspily.

"If you mean saving me, then yeah."

Chie whirled around to see Yosuke grinning nervously. Yosuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen, I'm sor-" he started, but Chie cut him off.

"Don't be," Chie said firmly. Yosuke blinked and she smiled, relieved

"I'm just glad you're okay, Yosuke."

Yosuke blinked owlishly. Before grinning.

"I sure don't feel okay," he groaned, chuckling.

"Join the club."

Chie turned around to see Marie watching both of them.

"Marie-chan? Are you okay?"

Marie nodded, wincing.

"I have a headache, but I'm pretty good. You two?"

"I feel like I was run over," Chie said. Yosuke winced.

"It is to be expected that you feel so bad, after such a battle."

They turned to see Onigiri-Sensei watching them from a chair. The old man moved a tray with three cups on it towards them.

"Drink," Onigiri-Sensei said tersely. Chie picked up a mug warily, looking at the contents closely. It was a dark murky color.

"It's not sake, don't worry," Marie said, gulping it down and shuddering. Chie blinked and watched as Yosuke drank and started coughing. She took another look at the cup and glanced at Onigiri-Sensei. Onigiri-Sensei started at her. She tightened her lips. And downed the drink.

Her body immediately tried to abort and it was only through sheer will that she swallowed it. It felt like a thick ball of sludge was traveling down her throat and mercifully her tongue became numb after a second.

"W-What the hell was that!?" Yosuke spluttered. Onigiri-Sensei raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know, boy?"

Yosuke seemed to think for a moment.

"No…"

"Good. Then the next order of business-" Onigiri-Sensei was interrupted by muffled yelling. They all became silent and listened.

"You can't just leave me behind again!" The voice was young and Chie blinked in surprise. Was there a kid here?

"And you expect me to take you into such a dangerous world?"

If she wasn't surprised before, hearing Souji yell sternly certainly surprised Chie.

"I can take care of myself!" the younger voice protested.

"You can't even fight!" Souji shot back.

"I have these demons-!" the younger voice tried to say, but Souji cut him off.

"You have two of them, and one of them's a Pixie!"

The younger voice didn't back down though.

"So? That's more than I had when I was in Nippon! So stop trying to coddle me!"

It became silent and Chie fidgeted nervously. Yosuke looked similarly awkward while Marie seemed to stare at one of the dojo doors thoughtfully. A long moment passed and Chie looked around the hall. As she did she caught sight of Amaterasu curled up in the corner of the dojo, asleep.

"Oh."

Chie turned her head and saw a younger, shorter Souji closing a door.

"You guys are awake," the younger Souji said, glancing around.

"You okay, Yu?" Marie asked. The younger Souji blinked and nodded.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Are...Are you okay? All of you?"

Chie blinked and opened and closed her hands. Aside from being slightly sore she felt pretty fine.

"Aside from feeling like a punching bag, I'm fine," Yosuke groaned.

"Considering the shape you were in when you guys got here, I'm not surprised," the boy deadpanned.

"Uh, excuse me?" Chie asked.

The boy blinked and looked at Chie.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you like Souji's younger brother or something?" she asked curiously.

The boy nodded.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yu Seta. It's nice to meet you."

The boy walked towards them as he spoke, glancing back at the door.

"Yu, huh. And you know about…" Yosuke trailed off.

"All this stuff about the TV and the murders?" Yu asked bluntly.

Yosuke blinked.

"Well, yeah…" Yu started.

"I know as much as Souji's told me," Yu seemed annoyed when he mentioned his brother.

Yosuke rubbed the back of his head. "No offense, but aren't you like kinda young to…"

Yosuke trailed off as Yu glared at him.

"You three should be thankful that Yu was here when he was," Onigiri-Sensei grunted, "After all, it was him that did most of the healing."

Chie blinked.

"Wait, really?" she said, turning to Yu. Yu fidgeted at Chie's gaze and looked to the side.

"W-Well, it was really Pixie who healed you guys up…"

"Pixie?" Yosuke asked curiously.

Yu shook his head.

"I'd rather show you then explain, but-"

"He can summon demons," Marie said, resting her head on a hand. Yu closed his mouth and nodded after a moment. Both Yosuke and Chie stared at him for a good minute after that.

"...Not even going to ask," Yosuke said, flopping back onto the futon. He'd had just about enough of today.

"So you healed us or something?" Chie asked.

Yu nodded.

"Like I said, it was Pixie who mostly healed you but-"

Chie interrupted the boy with a grin.

"Then you got my thanks!"

Chie said cheerfully. Yu blinked owlishly.

"O-Oh, you're welcome. It's the least I could do."

"Where's Souji?" Marie asked, standing up. Chie and Yu turned towards Marie.

"Why do you ask, Marie-chan?" Chie asked.

Marie waved a hand flippantly. "Just want to see how he's doing."

"Oh really?" Chie began, in a teasing voice. Marie blinked before scowling, her cheeks blushing.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing~!" Chie said, sing song.

Yu glanced between the scowling Marie and the grinning Chie for a moment before speaking.

"He's in the back room," Yu said.

Marie nodded stiffly and quickly walked away, throwing one look back at Chie. As soon as Marie left the room Chie started to chuckle.

"Hey, are Marie and Souji-?" Chie began.

"As far as I know, no,"Yu said, "though I hear denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Chie snorted.

"As amusing as all this is, it's getting pretty late." Yosuke was looking at his phone with a frown.

"I don't know about you guys, but my parents are probably starting to worry."

Chie took a look at the time and stood up.

"Crap, I've got to get home."

Yosuke stood up with a wince.

"Problem with that. How are we going to explain the bandages and ruined clo…" Yosuke trailed off and looked down as his uniform. Chie did the same. It was spotless and undamaged. Chie patted herself down in surprise.

"Huh? It's-?"

"Fixed? You'll have Amaterasu to thank for that," Onigiri-Sensei grunted as he stood, "She did a patch job and immediately fell asleep. As for the bandages, go into the changing room and take them off. There shouldn't be too much scarring."

"Scarring?"

Onigiri-Sensei ignored Yosuke and started to walk away, opening a door. The old man glanced back at them for a moment.

"I expect all of you to come back here tomorrow."

The door shut and they were alone. In the corner Amaterasu snored.

"Cheery dude," Yosuke said, before glancing at Amaterasu.

"And what did he mean when he said that Amaterasu fixed our clothes?"

Chie glanced at Yu and grabbed Yosuke.

"I'll explain it on the way home."

Chie became silent for a moment. Yosuke blinked slowly.

"Uh, Chie-?"

Chie gave a friendly slug in the shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Yosuke." Yosuke rubbed his shoulder, wincing.

"Okay…?" Chie turned back to Yu as she dragged Yosuke away.

"See you tomorrow, Yu-kun!"

"See you tomorrow?" Yu ventured back, before looking at the now empty room. With a sigh he sat down and stared into space for a while. And then he snapped his fingers and turned on the COMP.

"Let's see here…"

* * *

"Hey."

Souji opened his eyes and sat up. Marie was leaning against the door frame.

"You know you're going to break it if you do that," Souji said. Marie shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room.

"Not my fault if it's flimsy."

Marie sat down on the bench.

"Any reason you're sleeping here?"

Souji looked around the room. Empty hooks lined the walls, waiting for something to be put on display. Each of the four walls had benches jutting out of them.

"Just a bit tired," Souji said with a slight grin. Marie grunted and they were silent for a moment.

"We heard your argument."

Souji blinked.

"Oh."

The silence was now awkward, at least on Souji's end. Marie didn't seem all that nervous.

"I'm going to guess it was something about the TV world?" Marie asked.

Souji closed his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Yu wanted to come to the TV world with us next time," Souji sighed.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes!"

Marie watched impassively as Souji gestured.

"We almost died in there too many times to count. I'm not taking him in there-"

"He's better equipped to deal with it than either Yosuke or Chie."

He fell silent and Marie continued.

"You brought them along though."

"They wanted to-"

"So does he."

"-And they're old enough to make that decision!" Souji said firmly.

Marie raised an eyebrow and Souji sighed.

"I probably sound like a hypocrite right now."

Marie shrugged.

"Not really. It'd be worse if you just let him come without any resistance."

"I don't want him to get hurt," Souji said, frowning, "but I also know that his healing ability is too useful to pass up. And he has just as much of a right to come. But still-"

"If you're worried about him, I'll keep him safe."

Souji blinked and glanced at Marie. She was staring at one of the walls.

"As a summoner he's definitely not going to do any close range fighting. Neither am I. Just let him stay close to me."

"...You'd do that?" Souji asked. Marie shrugged.

"Why not?" Marie's gaze softened, "I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt. Not without a fight at least."

Souji was silent for a moment. Before smiling.

"Thank you," Souji said, taking one of Marie's hands. She snatched it back quickly and looked away.

"D-Don't mention it!" Marie glared as Souji grinned, and he stood up.

"I suppose it's time to go see the others. Coming?"

Marie stood up and nodded. "Not much else to do in an empty room."

"Oh, you never know." Marie raised an eyebrow and he just grinned.

* * *

"They've already all left." Onigiri-Sensei put the lid over the rice cooker and turned towards them. Souji blinked.

"Even Yu?" Onigiri-Sensei nodded.

"Yes, the boy left a while ago."

They turned at a shuffling sound and saw Amaterasu enter the kitchen, yawning.

"Hey there, Ammy," Souji knelt down and rubbed Ammy behind the ears. Ammy growled, pleased.

"Where's the Beetle?" Marie asked, looking for the telltale green glow. Ammy barked.

"Can't understand you. Sorry," Souji said. Amaterasu flicked an ear and turned towards Onigiri-Sensei, her tongue lolling out. Onigiri-Sensei raised an eyebrow and Ammy panted.

"..Feh," Onigiri-Sensei tossed a fish at her. Ammy gulped it down greedily and smiled.

"He's probably causing some sort of trouble," Onigiri-Sensei grumbled.

"Well, if everyone has left, I'd better get going too," Souji said. Marie sat down at the table and looked up at him.

"Not going to stay for dinner?" Marie asked.

"While I'd love too, I'd better get home too," Souji said.

"You better come back tomorrow got it boy?" Onigiri-Sensei said firmly.

"I got it, old man."

Souji glanced at Maire and waved, smiling. Marie waved back. Souji stepped out of the dojo, his nodachi tucked into it's container- When he heard footsteps. He turned to see Amaterasu walk up to him, panting.

"Coming along with me?" Souji asked. Ammy panted and barked.

"Well, come along then," Souji said and they walked out of the dojo as the sun started to set.

* * *

The two were walking through the shopping district after leaving the Dojo. As they passed a closed steak shop, a bright blue glow suddenly came from Souji's pocket. Surprised, he put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the Velvet Key which was giving off a really bright, star-like glow.

Souji turned as he heard Amaterasu growl. Amaterasu was hunched over and growling. Souji followed her gaze and saw it. A bright, velvet blue door hung in the air. Souji walked towards it and a moment later Amaterasu followed him warily. The key shone brighter as he stepped closer to the door. Amaterasu barked and looked around, ears lying flat on her head. Souji stood in front of the door and looked at it closely.

The door was elegant, etched with intricate designs. But it was alien in shape and feel, glowing in the sunset. Amaterasu's growl increased as she stared at the door. Souji looked down at the key, which glowed sympathetically. Souji stared at the heavy silver lock at the center of the door. And before Amaterasu could stop him, he shoved the key into the lock with a click. The door opened ominously. And he heard the sound of opera music as his field of vision was engulfed by darkness.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…"

* * *

"It appears that our guest has returned. And with a friend."

Souji woke up to Amaterasu inches away from Igor's face. The goddess and the...Whatever Igor was stared at each other- Amaterasu stoically watching while Igor grinned at her. Souji blinked at the scene and glanced to Margaret. Margaret stared at the scene in front of her curiously. Slowly, Souji sat up, Izanagi's armor clinking against itself.

"Ah, welcome," Igor said pleasantly, still staring into Amaterasu's eyes, "It is nice to see that you are still alive, our guest."

"Nice to see you guys too…" Souji trailed off for a moment and watched as Ammy and Igor stared unblinkingly at each other. Then Souji shook his head.

"So, the door?"

"Like we said, the next time we meet would be of your own volition," Igor waved a hand, not looking away from Ammy.

"This door is your gateway into the Velvet Room, and that key is-"

"My key?" Souji offered. Igor smiled.

"Indeed."

"I'm going to assume that no one else can see the door?" Souji asked.

"No one but you should be able to enter this room," Margaret said, scanning Amaterasu with a thoughtful frown. Souji scratched the back of his head with his talons.

"Ah, well…" he thought of the best way to introduce Amaterasu to the Velvet Room inhabitants.

"We know who she is," Margaret said. Amaterasu seemed to tense up at that and brought her face closer to Igor's. Igor just grinned back.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Okami Amaterasu. And welcome to this world," Igor said pleasantly. Amaterasu said nothing. Souji tapped her on her back, his eyes watering in sympathy to the staring match.

"Ammy, please get of the table."

Amaterasu flicked an ear and growled before walking back, lying on his lap. Her eyes didn't leave Igor's.

"Now, dear guest...I imagine you must have questions," Igor said. Souji thought, stroking Ammy's head. Her coat was glowing in the light of the Velvet Room.

"That world. And those Shadows. Do you know anything about them?"

"Ah, Shadows…" Igor began, before motioning to Margaret.

"The creatures you encountered are Shadows. They are the Shadows of Man," Margaret said.

"Shadows are mankind's darkness, their personal and hidden selves. The parts of them under lock and key, never to be seen in the world. The Heart's darkness. That is a Shadow," Igor said. Souji digested this. Amaterasu's ears were perked as she listened carefully.

"So everyone has a Shadow?" Igor nodded, looking pleased.

"Correct. Everyone casts their own Shadow."

"So what's a Shadow to a Persona?" Souji asked. Margaret glanced at her master as Igor closed his eyes, grin growing.

"You are indeed an interesting guest. Not many ask such pertinent questions."

"I don't know why they don't," Souji deadpanned. It was common sense to understand your own powers first.

"A Shadow is the darkness of the heart. A Persona is the mask the heart wears to be stronger," Margaret trailed off and raised an eyebrow at Souji.

Souji thought about what she said carefully before he spoke.

"A Persona is what keeps a Shadow at bay?" he ventured.

"Close. Shadows are Personas," Margaret said. Souji raised an eyebrow.

"When someone realizes and faces their hearts darkness, and accepts it, they form the mask required to face life. Striving each day to enlighten themselves, their Shadow becomes their Persona as they march through life," Igor said.

Souji wrapped his mind around these words, trying to make sense of them.

"I'm...Not quite sure if I completely get it, but the gist is that Shadows turn into Personas when accepted, right?"

Igor nodded and Margaret spoke.

"In simple words, yes."

"Interesting…" Souji said. Amaterasu's ears were perked up as she absorbed all this information.

"If that's the case, then why do I have a Persona? I never faced my Shadow as far as I know."

Amaterasu perked up again at that. That was a good question.

Much to Souji's silent displeasure, Igor merely grinned.

"You are a special case…"

"Wild Card?" he guessed.

Igor chuckled. "In any case, the next time you venture into the world of the TV, be aware. You may have use for our services soon," Igor clapped, "Until next time."

"Wait-" Souji was aware of a door opening behind him and a moment later he found himself in front of the Velvet Door, the key in his hand. Souji blinked for a moment and looked down to see Amaterasu staring at him. Souji turned back to the door. And a moment later he pocketed the key carefully and made his way home, Amaterasu silently following him.

* * *

"Welcome home…" Yu looked up from the old book as Souji stumbled into the room and onto the futon.

"Usually it's the person who's at home who says that," Yu pointed out. Souji made a sound as he layed down on the bed, face first. There was an awkward silence and Yu started to rub his arm.

"Souji-"

"I'll let you come with us into the TV World."

Yu blinked and shook his head, making sure that he heard that correctly. "You, uh, what?"

"You can come with us…" Souji lifted his head and stared at Yu solemnly, "If you get another demon to summon that is."

Yu blinked. "You want me to summon another demon?" Yu asked carefully.

Souji plopped his head back onto his pillow and nodded. "If you're going to come with us, you need more than just Pixie and that Red Imp to protect you."

Yu ignored Pixie's protests, knowing that this was true. Yu looked down at the book in his lap.

"...I think I might have that covered," Yu said carefully. Souji nodded and raised a finger.

"My other stipulation is that you must never leave Marie's side."

This time Yu was confused.

"Marie?"

"These are my stipulation. Accept them or leave em." It didn't take Yu long to make the decision.

"I agree."

"Good. Now then, to bed I go…"

A moment later Souji's snoring filled the room. Yu waited for a moment before opening the book.

Bark.

Yu started and turned towards the door. Amaterasu was staring at him.

"Ah, Amaterasu…" Yu began.

The goddess barked softly before turning around, motioning towards him. Yu got up and slowly followed the goddess down the stairs. When he got to the first floor, he noticed that Nanako was curled up on the couch. Amaterasu barked, standing by the front door. The goddess opened the door and walked out into the night. And a moment later Yu followed her.

* * *

"How bout this one?" Yu looked at the entry Pixie was pointing at and shook his head.

"I need something that won't kill me on summoning, Pixie."

Pixie leaned her head back from the book.

"Eh? Master, ya got me and a goddess with you. Nothin's gonna even touch you!" Anko grumbled in the corner, strumming his lute under the tree.

Amaterasu had lead them all the way to the Samegawa river bank and the goddess was now sitting next to him, staring at the book. The book in question was one he that had come with the COMP itself and was a compendium of 'demons'. The book was thankfully not leatherbound and in any case seemed rather new. Yu flipped through the pages, looking at each bizarre picture and description. Some of them seemed too farfetched to be true…

Yu flipped through the book and stopped on a random page.

"Wait!" Yu started at Pixie's yell and stared at her. The diminutive fey was staring at the page intently, eye glowing and grin wide.

"Do that one! That one!"

Yu looked at the page Pixie was pointing. He was about to rebuke her when he read it carefully. He read it again. And then once more carefully. Slowly Yu put down the book and turned on the COMP. Pixie's eyes took on a blue hue as he booted up the COMP. Amaterasu watched curiously.

"Access the Demon Auction," Yu said carefully. Pixie nodded and snapped her fingers. A glittering screen appeared in front of them. Yu looked through the various auctions taking place until he found the one he was looking for. Contrary to its name the Auction was more of a market, though there was clear auctioning going on. Yu winced at the price in front of him.

"There's no way we can afford that…"

There was a clink of coins. Yu turned to see a pile of coins in front of Amaterasu. The goddess stared up at him calmly.

"Uh, th-thank you," Yu stuttered, "I-I'm not sure I can pay you back, but-"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes and pushed the pile towards him. Pixie flew over the pile and it disappeared. Yu watched as his account swelled. Pixie buzzed excitedly, Anko strummed quietly, and Amaterasu stared at him intently. With a deep breath, Yu clicked on the summon option, and the display burst into flames.

* * *

"Great and Powerful Amaterasu, Heavenly Mother to us all...Where are you?"

Konohana Sakuya looked up at the morning sky mournfully. She had been fret with worry and her leaves were papery and her blossoms were dull. Because she could find no sign of Amaterasu. Sakuya had searched every nook and every cranny of Kamiki, sending herself down her roots to her Guardian Saplings in Shinshu and Agata as she scoured the land to find the goddess. But alas she had found not a trace of Amaterasu. All that she knew was that Amaterasu had entered Taka Pass before disappearing. And Sakuya couldn't see into Taka Pass!

It was infuriating and worrying, but all her attempts to scry into Taka Pass had ended in failure. She couldn't even feel her Guardian Sapling. Even if it was a cursed zone she should have felt the burning. But the part of her in Taka Pass and beyond was numb.

Had something happened to Amaterasu? She dared not think of such things! Besides, Amaterasu had Souji and Yu and the girl and that bug and…

Waka had also disappeared. Sakuya was naturally inclined to optimism and thus she believed that if both Waka and Amaterasu had gone missing then they were probably in the same place. And nothing could beat both of them...Could it?

Sakuya shuddered as she felt the seal over the Moon Cave unravel with each moment. Sakuya sat down at the base of her tree and hugged her knees.

"You don't look too happy, child."

Sakuya looked up sharply and saw a scarred white crow flying towards her. Yatagarasu landed on one of Konohana's branches and preened for a bit, closing his mouth around a large wooden pipe. She slapped Yatagarasu gently with a branch.

"No smoking," Sakuya chided. Yatagarasu grumbled but let go of the pipe and looked down at her with one eye.

"Still no sign of Mother Amaterasu?" Yatagarasu croaked.

Sakuya shook her head slowly and the crow sighed.

"Damn. Where is she?"

"Did you check Taka Pass again?" she asked softly. Yatagarasu gave a harsh caw.

"Of course, you silly girl! But that accursed fog won't let me go through. Not matter how I fly into it I'm always spit out back where I entered. I've never seen anything like it!"

"There's no need to be so snappish," Sakuya muttered sullenly. Yatagarasu glared at her.

"Girl, The Daimyo is waking up,his forces are scouring the land. And he's not even the half of it, and Mother Amaterasu isn't here! This is a disaster! Letting that boy travel with her was a stupid idea!" Yatagarasu yelled.

Sakuya was about to retort- she didn't know what- when she felt an ache within her stomach. Sakuya clutched at her stomach and moaned quietly. She heard the flutter of wings and opened her eyes to see Yatagarasu hovering in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay? Girl?" Yatagarasu croaked gently.

"I'm...fine...Hrgh…" Sakuya wasn't fine. The ache had turned into a fiery pain and she hugged herself tightly, mouth gritted. Her branches shook and petals fell. She was vaguely aware of Yatagarasu yelling but only as a muffled sound as the knot in her base grew tighter and tighter and-

It snapped and she gasped. Warmth spread through her body and she was conscious of her petals glowing with a warm light.

"Girl?" Yatagarasu asked cautiously. Sakuya looked up at the old kami. And promptly heaved, something falling out of her mouth. It was a stone. A stone that grew as it tumbled through the air, roughly the size of a man when it crashed into the dirt.

Yatagarasu landed on it awkwardly while she tried to wipe her mouth daintily.

"What in the world-" Yatagarasu pecked the stone- and squawked in alarm as the stone cracked into two halves, each half falling away. Sakuya felt the morning sun grow brighter, it's warmth washing over her body. But she was too busy staring.

Inside the stone, amongst multicolored crystals, laid a wolf pup, one with pure, pristine white fur, only marred by the divine crimson markings that ran along its fur.

Sakuya and Yatagarasu stared at the puppy in shocked silence. The puppy's ears twitched and it woke up groggily, opening its mouth in a wide yawn. And then it noticed the world. It stared at everything in shock, from the blue sky to the pink petals, and then it saw the sun. Sakuya saw the joy in the puppy's eyes as it stared at the Sun. The puppy's tail wagged furiously, ink stains coloring it black suddenly. The puppy howled, a warbling high pitched sound, and the Sun grew slightly warmer and brighter. She stared at the puppy in disbelief as it panted happily.

"...WHAT?!" Yatagarasu croaked.

* * *

 **Right, this seems to be a good place to stop. A nice non-exciting end point.**

 **What has Yu done? What will happen next? Will Sakuya vomit up more puppies? Tune in next time to find out! Remember to read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Looming Fog

**Disclaimer: Neither Okami nor Persona 4 belong to us. They belong to Clover and ATLUS.**

 **As always, we thank our beta reader, Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

 **Audience: As you may have noticed, last chapter had repetitions. This was due to a software glitch. I have removed the cause of this glitch. So there should be no more repetitions. But do send a review if there are. And of course also send a review if there aren't because we really really like reviews.**

 **And now, the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Looming Fog**

"How, how! HOW!"

Konohana Sakuya shrank herself as Yatagarasu screamed above her. The puppy wagged its- his tail and ran up to her and leapt into the air. She caught him with an 'oof' and stared down at him. The puppy barked happily and licked her nose. Despite the situation, Sakuya could only do one thing in the face of something like this. Squeal in delight and hug the adorable puppy.

"Oi, let him surface up for air!"

Sakuya started at Yatagarasu's yell and looked down. The puppy squirmed in her arms, gasping for breath. She flushed under Yatagarasu's glare.

"W-Well, I couldn't help it! Look at him!" She thrust out the puppy for Yatagarasu to see. The crow watched the puppy as the puppy panted, titling his head.

"Girl, this is bad."

Sakuya brought the puppy- he needed a name, she thought to herself- closer to herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not really understanding how this puppy could be bad.

"Look at him! His Divine Markings! He's a Brush God!" The puppy barked happily at the word.

"Well, yes. I can see that. But what's so bad about that?" she asked.

Yatagarasu was quickly losing his patience at this point.

"He's a wolf! He looks like Lady Amaterasu! Connect the dots, you daft girl!"

Sakuya narrowed her eyes at that.

"There's no need to take that tone!"

"Now is not the time for this!" Yatagarasu screeched. She kept her frown but looked down at the puppy. He looked up at her happily, tail wagging. Sakuya's frown evaporated.

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing!" she cooed.

The puppy whined happily. Yatagarasu made an incoherent sound of annoyance.

Sakuya looked up at him with a frown.

"There's no need for that. I know what you're saying. He looks like Amaterasu."

The puppy's ears perked up at the word Amaterasu.

"Yes! Do you know what this means?"

She thought for a moment before realizing what this meant.

"My word-" Sakuya gasped.

"Yes, now you know!" Yatagarasu groused.

"-He's Amaterasu's child!" Sakuya gasped and looked down at the puppy in a new light.

"Er, yes," Yatagarasu trailed off, "I suppose you could say that. But! There's more to it than just that!"

Sakuya let the puppy go on the ground and he bounded off, barking and rolling around in the grass. She grinned at the sight. He really did remind her of his mother...only a lot more playful.

"Listen carefully girl!" Yatagarasu snapped. "Do you know what this means?"

"No, I don't," Sakuya said bluntly.

"Well then listen carefully," Yatagarasu said," The Brush Gods can't have Children. Not the normal way, not unless they assume mortal form-"

"What about Bakugami-san?" Sakuya asked.

"That's a special case."

Sakuya cupped her chin.

"So, Amaterasu…?"

An image popped into her mind and she blushed.

"Girl, what now?" Yatagarasu snapped.

"W-Was," she began slowly before barreling on, "Was Ushiwaka -?"

"NO!"

She flinched back at Yatagarasu's volume.

"No! If that swine even touched Lady Amaterasu-!" Yatagarasu roared before calming down. "No. Lady Amaterasu has never assumed a mortal human form, to my knowledge. And even that swine wouldn't-" Yatagarasu was about to rant, but Sakuya stopped him.

"In any case, how did Amaterasu have a child then?" Sakuya asked.

"That's the problem," Yatagarasu said grimly. Sakuya tilted her head.

"How so?" Yatagarasu took a deep breath.

"You know gods can die, right?" Sakuya nodded, suddenly feeling cold. "Yes, I am aware."

"Well, whatever they represented can't die! Otherwise the world would end and even demons don't want that! So if a god dies, someone has to replace them." Sakuya didn't like where this was going.

"Then…" Sakuya gulped thickly. "The only reason for this pup to appear is if something has happened to Lady Amaterasu," Yatagarasu croaked. Sakuya slowly slid to the ground, stunned.

"No...Mother Amaterasu couldn't…" she whispered.

"She didn't."

Sakuya looked up sharply at Yatagarasu's sudden words.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Yatagarasu scratched his head.

"Well...even when a god dies, their power doesn't just vanish. Instead it goes into their successor. If Lady Amaterasu really did…" Yatagarasu paused, knowing Sakuya knew what he was going to say. "If she really did, then all her power should have gone into this pup, which would have made him grow into a full grown wolf. Yet he's still a pup. That means Lady Amaterasu, wherever she is, is still alive."

Sakuya sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods...But…"

"Yes. This pup's presence here is strange. It means that the land feels Amaterasu's absence. But she's not gone." Yatagarasu flapped his wings irritably. "What could it mean?"

Sakuya thought for a moment. The image of a grey haired youth flashed into her mind and she stood up.

"I think I may know," she said carefully before pausing.

"...Well? Speak up!" Yatagarasu demanded.

"...where's Chibiterasu?" Sakuya suddenly said, much to Yatagarasu's confusion.

"Chibi-what?"

Sakuya looked around but saw no sign of the puppy. Quashing down slight panic she cupped her hands and shouted.

"Chibiterasu!"

* * *

"Kuni!"

Kuni started, fumbling with the wooden sword he was swinging.

"Yes...Mom?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence and Kushi came out, beaming.

"I've made lunch, so come inside!"

Kuni nodded and ran inside. A moment later they were sitting on the porch, eating the lunch Kushi had prepared. Kuni swung his legs absentmindedly as he stuffed his face.

"Kuni, do you think you can help me with the fields?" Kushi asked. Kuni nodded quickly, swallowing.

"Of course!" he said. Kushi smiled and he gave a tentative smile back.

Kuni couldn't remember anything. He had woken up in Kamiki Village and that was it. But the people of the village had been kind to him. Especially Kushi and Susano-o. The two of them had taken him in, and had pretty much become his parents. Very literally, as Kuni remembered Susano-o patting him on the back and announcing him as 'his son' to the entire village. Susano-o was drunk of course, but he never ever denounced it. It was kinda embarrassing, thinking about it, but Kuni appreciated it. He glanced at Kushi and wondered how to phrase his question.

"Er, Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where's Su- I mean, Dad?"

Kushi paused in her chewing and stared off into space for a moment. He fidgeted as Kushi became silent. Then she shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He said he'd be back by sunset."

Kushi stared off into space for another moment. Kuni looked out across the village, silent. Susano-o was always busy, protecting people. He always ran off to do so. He was cool like that, and he made sure that Kamiki Village was peaceful. Kuni grasped the wooden sword tightly. And he'd do the...same…? Kuni blinked.

There in the turnip fields that Mushi's mom prized so much was a puppy. A pure white puppy, whose coat was now a dusty brown as it dug happily in the fields. Kuni's heart froze. Slowly, he turned towards Mushi's house. Mushi's mom was doing laundry, ignorant to the puppy that was in her fields. But her basket was nearing empty. Kuni looked back and forth between the house and the fields, sweating. The puppy obliviously rolled around in the fields.

"Kuni? What's wrong?" Kushi asked.

Kuni made a split second decision. Quickly placing his food aside he leapt off the balcony and ran towards the fields. Leg's pumping, he slid to a stop next to the puppy. The puppy paused it's chewing of a turnip and looked up at him with big round eyes. Kuni immediately scooped it up in his arms. The puppy squirmed and started to bark and Kuni immediately placed a hand over its mouth, looking around wildly for any signs of a rolling pin, or some other blunt object Mushi's mom might happen to be carrying. The puppy squirmed some more, before biting his hand.

"Gah, stupid mutt!" he yelled, but he didn't let go. As fast as he could, he ran back home, the puppy yapping furiously. He had just slid into the rice fields when he heard the yell of rage that was Mushi's mom. He hunkered down amongst the stalks for a moment until all was quiet. The puppy blinked in his arms, pawing at the mud. A shadow covered Kuni and he looked up carefully.

Kushi looked down at him with a bemused expression and knelt down in the mud.

"Do you mind if I see our turnip thief?" she asked sweetly. Kuni let go of the puppy happily.

"Take him. The stupid mutt bit me!"

The puppy glanced at him before turning to Kushi.

Kushi stared at the puppy, who started to wag his tail.

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing!" Kushi made a sound that Kuni hadn't realized was possible- some sort of joyful squeal- and scooped the puppy in her arms, hugging it. The puppy barked and squirmed but Kuni wasn't particularly inclined to help. The puppy finally managed to fall out of Kushi's grasp and bolted, hiding behind Kuni. The puppy peered out behind Kuni suspiciously. Kushi giggled and stared at the puppy curiously.

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?" Kuni asked. Kushi shook her head.

"Nothing. But it's strange. This puppy looks almost exactly like Snowy…" Kushi tapped her chin, eye closed. Before smiling and standing up.

"Well, we can't just let our Turnip Thief loose, can we? Come on in. I'll make something for you."

The puppy blinked and tilted its head. Kuni sighed.

"Just come on, mutt." The puppy tilted its head the other direction before barking happily, tail wagging. Kushi giggled.

"Come on then, both of you!"

* * *

"Was that boy in this village before?"

Sakuya blinked at Yatagarasu's sudden question.

"No, he wasn't. Why?"

Yatagatasu 'hrmed', slowly taking out his pipe. Sakuya glared at the kami while he took a deep draught, puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"Yatagarasu-san, I told you-"

"We must test that child."

She blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Yatagarasu took another deep draught and glanced at her.

"Think, girl. Without Amaterasu, someone must step up to cleansing the land."

Sakuya frowned.

"But he's just a puppy!"

"Even so, the demons won't care. They'll come for him."

She balled up her fists and Konohana's branches shook.

"Let them come. They won't get past me."

Yatagarasu stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"Eventually one will get past. You know this."

Sakuya glowered at nothing in particular, knowing that Yatagarasu was correct. But still-

"I am stronger than Chibiterasu. You can't send him out there alone!"

"I'm not!" Yatagarasu cawed loudly before calming down. "I don't intend to let the young Master go alone. I intend to help him."

Sakuya blinked.

"What? You are?"

Yatagarasu huffed.

"Don't act so surprised. I was one of the Lady's greatest advisers." Yatagarasu sighed. "However, I am not the greatest fighter. The young Master needs a partner," Yatagarasu stared at the boy clad in purple as he spoke, "And I think I know just the one. All we'll have to do is test the boy's mettle."

Sakuya blinked and thought for a moment.

"...I think I have an idea…"

* * *

"So...She's a goddess?"

Yosuke stared at Amaterasu while she panted happily. Then he flopped back onto the floor of the dojo and put a hand over his face.

"I'm done."

"So soon?" Souji asked, though he at least tried to keep the amused look off his face.

Chie however just laughed.

"I didn't believe it at first either. But look at her! There's no way she's a normal wolf!" Amaterasu preened for a moment, basking in the praise.

"Don't look so proud, furball." Issun leapt onto Amaterasu's head and stared at Yosuke.

"Kid, you were inside a place full of monsters just yesterday. Are you still going to be skeptical?" Issun asked, surprised.

Yosuke looked up.

"Well, no. When you put it like that…" Yosuke started.

"Heck, you also have one of those Persona things now, right?" Marie asked as she walked into the hall, holding a tray full of cups and rice balls.

"Yes?" Yosuke nodded slowly, not quite sure where she was going with this.

Marie sat down and stared at him. "You're not exactly a normal person now either, are you?" Marie said primly.

Yosuke groaned. "Look, I get it, I get it!" Yosuke stared at Amaterasu, silent.

"Still-" Yosuke began.

"Behind your ear," Souji said promptly, taking a glass and sipping it's contents- tea. Yosuke blinked and quickly slapped a hand behind his ear. It jostled the red tulip sitting daintily in his hair and Yosuke stared down at it in surprise. Amaterasu smiled smugly.

"Yeah, she likes doing that a lot lately," Souji idly commented.

"Okay…" Yosuke said slowly, picking up the flower.

The door suddenly slammed open.

"Marie-chan! Chie-chan! Get in here, now!"

Marie sighed and got up, glancing at Chie.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chie leapt to her feet, grinning.

"What, scared?"

Marie rolled her eyes and walked towards the open door.

"As if."

"You're going to eat those words, Marie-chan!"

The two girls walked into the room and the door slammed shut behind them.

"They became pretty fast friends," Yosuke noted, surprised.

Souji nodded to himself.

"Well, they have fought on the battlefield together," Souji said sagely.

Yosuke raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty wise words," Yosuke said slowly.

Souji smiled. "Yes. I also completely made them up."

"Figured," Yosuke deadpanned. There was a moment of silence and Souji took another sip of the tea. Amaterasu yawned and sat down.

"Hey…"

Souji glanced at Yosuke, waiting. Yosuke looked conflicted before taking a deep breath.

"Thanks for being there for me yesterday...If you weren't there, then…" Yosuke became silent.

"It wasn't just me. I couldn't have done it alone," Souji said quietly.

"I know that. But still...The fact that you even came with me into that world...I appreciate it, you know? And…" Yosuke smiled, "It's weird, but with you around, I think we'll be able to find the culprit behind all this."

Souji put down the cup and sighed.

"It'll be a team effort though," Souji said to Yosuke. Yosuke winked.

"Of course, Partner."

Souji blinked and mouthed the word for a moment. Before grinning.

"Partner it is then," Souji said, putting a hand out. Yosuke grinned.

"Let's do our best!" Yosuke said.

They shook hands, firmly.

And in his mind's eye, the world halted as the sound of glass shattering was heard and a voice intoned in Souji's head.

 **Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana…**

Souji stared at Yosuke, and Jiraiya stared back. The moment ended as suddenly as it began and Souji and Yosuke sat there for a moment, shaking their hands absently. Yosuke blinked owlishly and took his hand back.

"Uhh….I wasn't the only one who heard that, right?" Yosuke said hurriedly.

Souji blinked and looked at his hand.

"Cause suddenly you turned into Izanagi and-"

There was a large crashing noise from the other room and they both started. Amaterasu stirred but didn't wake. There were smaller crashing sounds and then suddenly silence. He and Yosuke stared at the door for a moment and when it didn't open they looked at each other.

"Err…" Yosuke rubbed the back of his head before blinking. "Oh, right! Did you see the Midnight Channel yesterday?"

Souji blinked at the question.

"No. Was there someone on it?" Souji asked warily.

Yosuke nodded, serious, and leaned closer.

"And get this, they looked like-"

* * *

"Yukiko-chan!"

Yukiko looked up from the reception desk and saw one of their guests, Yutu Minamoto, walking towards her. His, and at first she couldn't believe Yutu was a guy, hair had been let down and hung all the way to his ankles and he wore a deep blue furisode. Yutu waved a fan at her, smiling.

"Good evening to you, Yukiko-chan," he said perkily. She stood up and bowed.

"I'm fine, Minamoto-san. And you?" she asked, remembering how he had seemed rather...depressed lately.

"Fine, fine," Yutu waved a hand flippantly. Yukiko internally debated for a moment before speaking.

"Are you sure?"

Yutu blinked and stared at her. "Whatever do you mean, Yukiko-chan?"

"Well, you just seemed rather down lately, and…" Yukiko trailed off, feeling embarrassed. Yutu stared at her, fan covering his mouth. Before giving a warm smile.

"I appreciate your concern, Yukiko-chan. But don't worry. I'm just fine."

Yukiko nodded quickly.

"Well, if there's anything you ever need, feel free to ask-"

"Be careful."

Yukiko blinked. Yutu's eyes were sharp as they stared at her.

"E-Excuse me?" Yukiko asked, intimidated. Yutu closed the fan with a snap and gave a melancholic smile.

"Well, with Saki-san's death, one should be careful. I would be inconsolable if something were to happen to you."

Yukiko nodded slowly at the sudden change of mood.

"Right...I'll stay safe, Minamoto-san."

"Good!"

As Yutu walked away he turned towards her.

"And do remember that my door is always open if you need help, dear~."

The man then walked away and Yukiko sat back down slowly.

Yutu was nice, if a little strange. But those eyes…

Yukiko started as the phone rang. Catching her breath, she fumbled with it for a moment before answering.

"Hello, this is the Amagi Inn-"

"Yukiko!"

* * *

Waka stood on the roof of the Amagi Inn, tapping Pillow Talk on the shingles. He sighed. It was a shame he couldn't play his sweet instrument. It would help him think, at least, and he needed a plan.

Yukiko Amagi had been on the TV last night. When he had first heard the Midnight Channel via gossiping, he had immediately zoned in on it. A moment's questioning of red-faced housewives later and he had got all the information he needed.

A spooky channel that appeared on stormy nights, said to show your soul mate. _Che!_ It was just the kind of thing people would talk about. And to his pleasant surprise, the Channel turned out to be real. The question was, what did it mean? The girl wasn't his soul mate and even if she was he wouldn't accept it. Think of the scandal! But if it wasn't love the Midnight Channel showed, that what?

Waka sighed. This was most infuriating. Of course, those children had the answers, he was sure of it. But he couldn't ask them. At least, not with _cherie_ always hovering over them...

Waka suddenly tensed as he heard running footsteps. He stood up and saw in the distance- ah, the green girl. Satonaka.

Satonaka was running towards the inn as quickly as she could. The sun was setting and the electric lights had not yet been turned on. And the girl was alone.

Waka pinched the bridge of his nose. Idiot girl! This was the perfect time for someone to ambush her. Didn't she know bette-

 _'Une idea!'_

* * *

Chie slowed down when the Amagi Inn came in sight. She panted slightly, wincing at the bruises Sensei's training had left. Marie hit hard! But, these bruises meant progress!

But that wasn't the point right now! Yukiko had been on the Midnight Channel!

When she had first heard that she almost shook Yosuke to death. Then the tense moments when the phone rang. But to her relief Yukiko picked up. And before anyone could stop her she ran out the dojo with a quick bye. There was no way she was leaving Yukiko alone if there was some creep after her! Chie would keep her safe.

 _ **Nothing would happen to her…**_

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Feeling tired?"

Chie started at the clear voice and looked around wildly. Onigiri-Sensei's rudimentary lessons kicked in and she shifted into a stance.

"Who's there!" she demanded.

The voice ran out again, laughing in a deep tone.

"Do you call that a stance, little girl?"

Chie glared at the dark.

"Come out!"

"But dear, I'm already behind you."

Chie turned around and a palm slammed into her chest. She flew back and rolled across the ground, winded. The figure in front of her laughed again as Chie struggled to sit up.

"Please, don't. I'm not here to hurt you either way."

Chie glared at them. The figure wore a white mask, delicate ink lines suggesting a hint of doginess. Otherwise they were completely dressed in featureless dark blue. The figure walked towards Chie on stilt like sandals and their long white hair swayed in the breeze.

"Don't try and struggle," the figure, a woman, Chie decided after listening closely to the voice, said sharply.

Chie ignored her and leapt up to her feet, bringing her leg for a kick. The figure caught Chie's leg and her fist blurred towards Chie. Chie flinched back, but instead of the blow she was expecting the figure instead tagged her with a sheet of paper, writing staining it. The woman immediately let go and Chie fell to a heap on the ground.

"Wh-What did you do to me?" Chie demanded, struggling to move a body she could no longer feel.

"Just a sealing tag, Chie-chan."

Chie flinched back as the figure knelt down, mask only inches from Chie's face.

"Now that you are listening, what does the Midnight Channel mean?"

Chie blinked, surprised. "Wait, what?"

"The Midnight Channel. What does it mean, Chie?"

"How do you know my name!"

"Your friend appeared on it. Tell me what that means?"

"Wh-What do you want with Yukiko?! S-Stay away from her!" Chie screamed.

The figure stared at her as Chie tried to move.

"Was Saki Konishi on the Midnight Channel?"

Chie froze when the figure said that.

"I see," the figure said, before standing up. "Those who appear on the Midnight Channel die. How?" the figure asked.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Chie screamed.

The figure stared down at her.

"No, you won't" the figure sighed and put a hand on her waist. Chie noticed the sword at the figure's hip and her blood ran cold. The figure fingered the sword for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm not unkind. I've gotten what I needed. And now…"

The figure snapped her fingers and the tag started to glow.

"I must bid you goodnight, Chie-chan. Enjoy the perfume."

* * *

"Chie...Chie…!"

Chie woke up with a start. Yukiko sighed and placed a hand over her chest.

"Thank goodness you're okay."

Chie looked around blearily, sitting up. She was in one of the Amagi Inn's rooms. As she looked around she took notice of the dirt stains on Yukiko's kimono.

"Chie?" Yukiko asked, worried. Chie took Yukiko's hand, grabbing it tightly.

"Yukiko! Are you alright?!"

"Wh-What? I'm fine Chie."

Chie sighed in relief.

"Thank Amaterasu…" It was only when Yukiko stared at her strangely that Chie realized what she just said. "I-I mean…"

"Chie…" Yukiko said worriedly. Yukiko stood up and and leaned over Chie, placing a hand on Chie's forehead.

"You're burning up!"

"I-I'm fine," Chie said, looking away quickly.

"Chie?" Yukiko leaned in closer and Chie tried to look away further.

"I-I'm fine, Yukiko!" Chie said quickly, pushing Yukiko gently away while thinking furiously. What was happening to her?

Yukiko frowned and stood up, walking out of the room. She returned later with a glass of water. Chie took the glass gratefully and drank it all in a big gulp.

"Chie, you were unconscious on the roadside," Yukiko said, her tone serious.

Chie paused and put the glass down.

"What?" Chie asked.

Yukiko shook her head.

"After you hung up, I waited for a while. I started to get worried when half an hour passed and walked out. I found you at the side of the path," as Yukiko spoke her eyes narrowed more and more.

"Chie, what happened?"

Chie thought furiously. She couldn't remember at all what had happened. But she couldn't tell Yukiko that!

"Er, I-"Chie began, before continuing quickly, "I've been a bit under the weather lately, so I guess when I ran over here-" Chie stopped and stared at Yukiko. Yukiko looked at her impassively before sighing.

"Chie, why would you run over here if you were sick?" Yukiko demanded.

Chie rubbed the back of her head. "Well-"

"I mean, it's dangerous to walk the streets alone now. I know you're strong, but if anything were to happen to you I'd-" Yukiko continued sternly.

Chie seized her chance. "That's why I ran over here!"

Yukiko blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Yukiko, I need you to listen," Chie said gravely. Yukiko blinked at her and sat down after a moment. Chie took a breath.

"You know that Midnight Channel thing?"

"You mean that rumor about seeing your soul mate?"

Chie nodded quickly.

"Yeah! Well, it's real! And yesterday you were on it!"

Yukiko blinked very slowly.

"Y-You saw me on it?" Yukiko stammered. Chie nodded.

"Yeah!"

This didn't have the intended effect as Yukiko's face became a bright red. Chie blinked before realizing what she had just said.

"W-Wait, that's not what I-I mean!" Chie waved her hands around wildly. "That's not what the Midnight Channel means! It's doesn't show soul mates!"

"It doesn't?"

"No!"

"Oh."

"Yukiko, people who appear on the Midnight Channel die!" Yukiko stared at Chie, bewildered.

"Chie? What do you-?"

"Saki-Konishi appeared on the Channel before she died. And I heard that the announcer, Ms. Yamano also appeared on it before she died."

Yukiko cupped her chin. "People die on the Midnight Channel?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"Yukiko, focus! You were on the Channel yesterday!" Chie snapped.

Yukiko blinked as the words sunk in. And then Yukiko's face grew pale. Chie quickly grabbed Yukiko's hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Chie said firmly. Yukiko nodded slowly and Chie sighed.

"Sorry for barging in on you though," Chie said sheepishly.

Yukiko shook her head.

"No, it's fine….Are you going to stay the night?"

Yukiko asked curiously. Chie blinked.

"Well, if it's alright with you."

Yukiko stood up.

"I'll go ask my parents about it. You should call yours too."

Chie nodded, suddenly feeling guilty about not calling home. Yukiko walked out the door, turning her head towards Chie with a slight smile.

"It's kinda funny, but this is like a sleepover isn't it?" Yukiko then left and Chie sat there for a moment, thoughts whirling in her head. After a moment Chie sighed and took out her phone, ready to call her parents.

 _Message from Yosuke: WHERE THE HELL R U?_

* * *

"Apparently she just forgot the time or something." Souji nodded as Yosuke spoke on the phone.

"So she's okay?" Souji asked, making sure.

"Yeah. She's staying the night over, so I don't think Yukiko-san will get kidnapped."

Souji mulled over this for a moment before speaking.

"Or they both could be kidnapped."

Yosuke was silent for a moment.

"Er…Good thing that Amaterasu went to check on them?" Yosuke offered.

Souji flopped onto the futon, watching the clock.

"Yeah. Hopefully she doesn't get sidetracked."

"Are you sure she's a god?" Yosuke deadpanned, remembering how...scatterbrained the wolf seemed to be at times.

"You saw it yourself," Souji said.

"Yeah, I know but…" Yosuke sighed, "In any case, keep an eye on the Midnight Channel tonight, okay? It looks like it's going to rain."

Souji nodded.

"Got it."

"Right then. See you tomorrow."

The call clicked off and Souji put down his phone. Souji glanced towards the clock. It read 11:50. Yu was asleep on the other end of the room, a book in his hand. Souji thought aimlessly as the time passed.

The TV fizzed to life as the clock struck midnight. Souji sat up and watched it carefully, hoping that nothing would appear. The fuzz cleared and for a moment Souji felt relieved. Then the screen became fluorescently bright and a cheerful, familiar voice chirped out-

"Good evening!~"

* * *

Amaterasu ran through the night. She ran as fast as she possible could, the air tugging at her fur. Issun was holding on for dear life, his yells drowned out in the speed. Her paws flew across the black stone of man as she navigated the streets of Inaba. She ran without caution, for it was dark and there was no one about.

Or at least almost no one.

Amaterasu turned a corner and saw bright red and blue flashing lights on one of those metal chariots. Standing in front of it was Dojima and another. Dojima noticed her and began to yell. She ran without heed, straight towards them before leaping into the air. She fell heavily onto the cart, her muscles bunched up- and she launched into the air. She was on the ground and running again before the two humans could react and soon she had left them far behind.

"Furball! What's the hurry!?" Issun had hauled himself towards her ear and was holding on for dear life.

Amaterasu paid no attention to him and continued to run.

"Furball!"

Amaterasu stopped and skidded to a halt. The Amagi Inn stood in front of her. Amaterasu quickly ran inside, ignoring the maids and guests milling about. She cursed her lack of powers right now, in this world. She continued to run through the narrowed halls, running into walls and skidding over the floor. Amaterasu caught the scent and they ran towards it, slamming through the shogi. Chie jerked up from her bed.

"A-Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu looked around. There was only Chie here. No sign of anyone else. No sign of that bright scent. Amaterasu barked. Issun stood up onto her head and listened to her before turning to Chie.

"Hey, Chie-chan? Was someone else in this room?"

Chie blinked.

"Well, Yukiko was but-"

"And where is she right now?"

"S-She left to talk to her parents and-"

Chie suddneley paled and stood up. "Yukiko!" Chie yelled.

Amaterasu whined and Issun leapt towards Chie.

"Hey, calm down-"

"Yukiko! Yukiko!" Chie screamed, wrenching the shogi door open.

"Yukik-!"

* * *

"Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise~!" The onscreen Yukiko winked, holding her pink microphone while smiling lasciviously. This wasn't the only departure from the Yukiko Souji knew. This onscreen Yukiko wore a rosy pink ball gown, white and pink and very much shoulderless. Instead of a headband a sparkling tiara adorned her long locks. And the look in this Yukiko's eyes were much different.

"I'm going to go score myself a hot stud~!" Yukiko said happily. "Welcome to not a dream, not a hoax! Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming! And I came prepared~!"

Souji watched in disbelief as the camera panned to Yukiko's crotch and cleavage.

"I've got my lacy unmentionables, stacked from top to bottom~!" The camera panned back to Yukiko as she twirled around, grinning.

"I'm going to catch a whole harem and the best of the bunch is going to be all mine! Well, gotta go~!"

The TV Yukiko grinned and twirled. Before running towards the castle in the background. And the TV shut off, leaving Souji in the dark of the room, the rain pattering outside.

"...I'm sorry?" Souji said to no one in particular, while his phone buzzed furiously.

* * *

Waka caught Chie as she fell to the ground, the sleeping tag firmly on her forehead. The girl was surprising heavy. But not quite as heavy as Amaterasu's shocked stare.

 _Merde. Merde merde merde!_ Waka thought as he slowly placed Chie on the floor and turned towards Amaterasu.

" _Ma cherie!_ Fancy seeing you here!"

* * *

 **A shorter chapter this time, but I promise you that the next one will be a treat (those who've played Persona 4 know what I'm talking about).**

 **Fun fact, Waka's thoughts in that last para were kinda mine. The chapter was initially going to go without Waka and Amaterasu's confrontation, but when I started typing this scene happened instead. After reading it a couple times I decided that this made more sense that the previous draft and you know the rest.**

 **Has Yukiko been kidnapped? And who's that stranger with her face? What will happen between Waka and Amaterasu? And who's going to tell them about Chibi? Tune in next time to find out! Remember to review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: Neither Okami and Persona 4 to us. They belong to Clover and ATLUS.**

 **Ah, been a while, eh? I don't offer excuses, but I do got a chapter. So here ya go!**

 **As always, thanks to our lovely Beta, Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Best Laid Plans**

" _Ma cherie!_ Fancy seeing you here!"

Waka grinned disarmingly. Internally he was swearing. Why now? Amaterasu wasn't supposed to find him here! His entire plan was crumbling around him! _Merde_!

He kept smiling at Amaterasu. Amaterasu just gave him a pointed stare. And the Poncle-

"What in Yomi are you doing here!?" Issun yelled. Waka waved a hand flippantly.

"Eh, I had heard that the hot springs in this inn are to die for," he said, thinking furiously about how to handle this. Amaterasu narrowed her eyes and growled. He kept smiling.

"Still, it's quite surprising, seeing you here," he paced for a bit, still thinking.

Amaterasu had made quite a mess while entering the inn. A large wolf breaking into a building tended to cause confusion, if not outright panic. And with Chie unconscious too, Waka was now almost out of Sleep Slips... Not that they would have worked against Amaterasu. In any case now at least everyone would wake up without remembering the goddess. But he got ahead of himself. Amaterasu was still staring at him with those eyes of hers.

Waka narrowed his eyes as he stared at Amaterasu. Her Divine Marking were gone, and because of that she now looked like a regular white wolf. The only way he could even tell that it was her was the faint aura and warmth. He felt a twinge in his chest at Amaterasu's state. She shouldn't be like this…

"Cut to the chase, you half-baked prophet!"

He grinned at the Poncle, wondering if Amaterasu really needed him.

"My little bouncing friend, I do not need to tell you anything. However, if you wish to cut to the chase-"

In one fluid motion, Waka grabbed Chie and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, spinning around with a grin,

"-Then let us chase!"

And then Waka disappeared, leaving Amaterasu and Issun barking and yelling.

* * *

Waka glanced out of the corner of his eyes to make sure Amaterasu was still behind him. A white blur ran below him on the streets. He smiled grimly and continued hopping on the rooftops, Chie on his shoulder. There was once a time when he lost these games of tag. When _cherie_ would catch him immediately and grin at him. But now he had to slow down just so she could keep up. In this world without faith, she was as weak as a-

With a bark Amaterasu bounded up towards a wall and leapt off it, meeting him on the rooftops.

Okay, well not that weak. Waka grinned as he ran faster, Amaterasu close on his heels.

"I cannot let you catch me so easily, _ma cherie!_ " he crowed, wings flaring as he leapt into the air.

He cleared three houses in one bound and yet when he landed Amaterasu was still running at full speed towards him. He bared his teeth and laughed.

" _Oui, oui! C'est magnifique, ma chérie!"_

Amaterasu snarled. Waka laughed again and scanned the area. He had to get away from this city… He concentrated again and leapt, wings flaring. And he heard Amaterasu bark furiously as he flew through the air, towards the rice fields in the distance.

Waka landed amongst the rice paddies, geta hovering over the water. He dropped Chie and stretched.

" _Plus lourd que vous regardez_ ," he muttered.

The girl stirred, much to his surprise. Those Sleep Slips should have kept her dead to the world.

" _Interessant."_

He stood next to the unconscious girl and stared at the sky. The stars twinkled in the black sky above. And they were the same stars as back on Nippon, much to his curiosity. Waka sighed and waited patiently for a moment. It had been a while since he'd had peace like this. True, he had just kidnapped _une fille_ and was hanging out in the rice paddies, but it was peace nonetheless, non?

" _Ce n'etait pas cense aller comme ca, tu sais_?" he mused, talking to the unconscious girl.

"I mean, _mon plan etait de cacher. Mais_ , then you came. Perhaps I shouldn't have accosted you, but to be fair, I needed that information."

And now he had it, but at what cost? And to top it all off the Amagi girl had disappeared. Right at the moment he wasn't paying attention. That was cause for concern. Waka was not a believer of coincidence.

He hummed under his breath for a moment before taking out Pillow Talk.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked.

Chie said nothing and he took this as a positive sign and placed Pillow Talk to his lips. And a moment later-

* * *

Amaterasu skidded to a stop as she heard the flute song as she rushed through the rice paddies. The song weaved through field, mournful and piercing. And very, very familiar.

"Oi, furball! C'mon, don't space out now!"

Amaterasu shook her head and nodded, sniffing for that familiar scent. They padded through the rice paddies, silent. She mulled over what was happening while she searched. Ushiwaka was here. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The fact that he was still running…

She only realized the trap when she had stepped into it. She whirled around as spell tags rose around her and-

Amaterasu swayed for a moment before shaking her head of the fluff that had suddenly filled it. She gave a great big yawn and looked around. She started on seeing Issun, face flat on the ground. She prodded him, worried.

"He's simply asleep, _ma cherie_."

She whirled around to see Waka standing above her in the sky. Chie was in his arms, still unconscious. Amaterasu growled and Waka laughed.

"Why so tense, _ma cherie_?"

Amaterasu barked, tired of the games Waka was playing. Waka shrugged, still smiling.

"This is no game, _ma cherie_. But if you insist-"

Waka dropped Chie. Amaterasu yelped and rushed forward, grabbing the girl before she could hit the ground. The girl stirred and moaned but didn't wake. Amaterasu sighed through her teeth.

"Impressive as always. It is good to see that your reflexes haven't dulled so much in this world, _ma cherie_."

Amaterasu dropped Chie and whirled around, lunging towards Waka. Waka laughed as he dodged each attempt at catching him, twirling and sidestepping. Waka finally somersaulted back at her final lunge, landing easily while she panted.

" _Ma cherie_ , are you already tired?" Waka taunted, pointing Pillow Talk at her. Amaterasu growled which only made Waka smile more.

"Looks like I win this game of tag. And it's about time too."

Amaterasu blinked at the sudden memory. Waka's smile faded and he looked at the sky pensively. Amaterasu followed his gaze and they stood there for a moment, staring at the stars.

"Are you alright in this world, _ma cherie_?"

Amaterasu glanced at Waka before shrugging. Waka sighed.

"You shouldn't be here. Nippon needs you, _ma cherie_."

She flicked an ear though internally she winced. How was her land getting on without her?

Waka seemed to notice this and groaned.

"Of course, neither of us know how to get back, do we _cherie_?"

Amaterasu barked and Waka raised an eyebrow.

"The boy? You put too much faith in him."

Amaterasu shook her head. She trusted Souji. They were silent for another moment.

"Tell me. You did not just come rushing for this girl did you? You also came for the other one."

Amaterasu debated defending herself before shrugging.

"And she's now disappeared," Waka said.

Amaterasu growled and Waka turned towards her.

"I have no doubt that you'll save her. But something tells me that you'll bring these kids too."

Amaterasu said nothing and Waka turned towards her, his face serious.

" _Ma cherie_ , why do you trust them so? I don't understand. They are simply _enfants_!"

Amaterasu stared at Waka. Waka looked back at her, face earnestly curious.

She turned her snout towards the air and sniffed. Waka blinked.

" _Ma cherie_...Are you being petty right now?"

Amaterasu didn't answer. Waka looked somewhere between a frown and a smile.

"I suppose that this is payback, isn't it?" he sighed, chuckling. Amaterasu remained silent.

"Hah, very well. Then I suppose this is it. _Bon nuit, ma cherie_."

Amaterua blinked and whirled around, lunging at Waka. Her paws closed over only air as Waka disappeared, leaving faint sparkles where he once stood.

* * *

"Dude, Yukiko's not here," Yosuke whispered. Souji nodded grimly as they took their desks.

"Chie's isn't here either."

"Oh man, this is bad," Yosuke groaned before looking at Souji.

"Apparently something strange happened at the Amagi Inn yesterday. Everyone apparently blanked out for like half an hour, and no one remembers what they were doing."

Souji felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"And this is probably roughly the time that Amagi-san got kidnapped, isn't it?" Souji asked, already knowing the answer.

"I guess so. And what's worse, I haven't been able to reach Chie at all!"

Souji looked around the classroom and saw no sign of Chie. The heavy feeling in his gut increased.

"So we may be dealing with a murderer who can make people blank out and might have capture two of our friends," Souji said grimly.

Yosuke frowned. "Dammit, this is bad-"

They suddenly heard loud footsteps and turned towards the door. For a moment Souji thought it was Chie, running towards them. But the person who entered the door wasn't Chie, but-

"Seta-san," Labrys walked towards him, stone faced, "I want you to meet me after school. In the student council."

Souji blinked.

"Uh, okay?"

Labrys nodded and strode off, glancing at him one last time.

"Youse better be there," she said, before leaving the room. People muttered and glanced at him.

"What was that about?" Souji asked.

Yosuke shrugged. "Hell if I know, partner."

"Alright, shut yer traps!"

Morooka strode into the room and sent Souji a particularly nasty glare before looking at the class with his trademarked disgust.

"Right, now open your textbooks to page…"

* * *

Chie woke up, feeling astonishingly well rested. All that came crashing down when she remembered last night's events.

"Yukiko!" she yelled, sitting up quickly. Something heavy landed on her and she exhaled with an 'oof'.

"A-Amaterasu?"

The goddess looked at her with deep black eyes, silent. Chie frowned.

"Please, get off me. I need to find Yukiko!"

Amaterasu didn't budge as Chie moved and pushed and Chie felt her temper rising.

"Let me leav- whoa!"

Amaterasu thrusting her wet nose into Chie's chest brought to attention two things. One was that she appeared to be in a small utilitarian room and the other that she was completely naked.

"H-Hey, w-what the hell?!" Chie brought the blankets around her and Amaterasu tumbled to the ground.

"Hey, Chie-chan! You're awake!"

Chie snapped towards the closed door.

"Don't you dare come in here!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sheesh, the door's closed babe. For some reason they aren't letting me in," Issun whined.

"Well good!" Chie snapped, blushing angrily. A dark thought occurred to her. "Were you the one that-?!"

"Relax, relax! It was Marie!"

Chie paused and brought the blankets closer around her.

"W-Was it?" she stuttered.

"Yeah! Your clothes were all muddy and we couldn't let you stay in them like that!"

Chie peeked at herself and saw the dirt coating her hands and legs. She made a face.

"In any case, if you're awake I guess it's time to open the door, heheh-"

There was a muffled thump and a yelp of pain. Chie watched the door carefully as she saw a figure place something on the floor.

"There's a washroom across the hall. Wash yourself and wear these," Onigiri-Sensei said gruffly, before kicking something. There was another yelp.

"Alright, sheesh, I'm going!"

Ongiri-sensei continued to kick something and a moment later there was silence. Amaterasu got up to her feet and walked towards the door, opening it and pulling in a pile of clothes. The goddess glanced back at Chie, silent. Chie sighed and stood up, the blanket still around her.

"Right. Guess I better go get cleaned…"

* * *

Chie paused before she removed the towel and turned back. Amaterasu stood there silently, watching her. Normally Chie wasn't shy, but knowing that Amaterasu was a goddess was kinda...awkward. Chie cleared her throat.

"Uh, Amaterasu? I'm going to take a bath now."

Amaterasu nodded and didn't move an inch.

"Er, so could you please go out?" Chie fidgeted.

Amaterasu stared at her. Chie sighed and removed the towel.

"Guess not, huh?"

Amaterasu continued to stare at her as Chie dumped a bucket of water over her head, and was still staring as Chie sat in the tub.

"Geez, you're starting to be creepy, you know?" Chie said, watching the goddess. The goddess said nothing. Chie sighed and closed her eyes. The bath was nice and she felt clean again, but-

 _Yukiko_. She felt an unbearable pang in her chest and her thoughts raced wild. She imagined Yukiko in the hands of some monster, or being stuck in the TV world, or-

Amaterasu's rough tongue scraping across her face brought her to reality. Chie started and Amaterasu licked her cheek again, whining. Chie brought a hand to eye and felt a tear. Amaterasu whined again and stared at her. Chie wrapped her arms around the goddess's neck, water splashing out of the tub. Chie said nothing for a moment, breathing heavily. Amaterasu sat there supportively.

"I-I'm worried about her. Scratch that, I'm terrified," Chie whispered. Amaterasu drew back and said nothing. Chie sighed and rested her head against the wall. A water lily floated past her and-

Chie did a double take. As she watched, several water lilies appeared in on the water's surface, each more beautiful then the last. Chie looked up and for a moment she could see the crimson marking on Amaterasu's face. The moment past and Amaterasu panted at her, grinning. Chie couldn't help it and laughed.

"Thanks…" she picked up one of the lilies. "...You're trying to tell me that we'll get her no matter what, aren't you?" Chie murmured.

Amaterasu nodded and Chie hugged the goddess again.

"Thank you…" she said after a moment. Amaterasu barked happily and Chie gave a soft laugh.

"With you on our side I really think we will. Heh, you must have stayed in here to make sure I was okay, huh?"

Amaterasu paused before nodding quickly. Chie quirked an eyebrow but the goddess just stared at her.

"Right," Chie began slowly, "Well, I do believe that. We'll definitely save her!"

* * *

"Yosuke, you need to go to the dojo."

Yosuke blinked.

"Are we going to save-?"

"Yes. But I've got to deal with Taketatsu-san. So I need you to go to the dojo and get Marie."

Yosuke slipped on his shoes and nodded.

"Got it, partner. We'll meet each there, right?"

Souji nodded and glanced at the clock.

"I shouldn't keep Taketatsu-san waiting," Souji said and waved.

"Right. See you soon, partner. Don't let Miss President chew you out too much, partner!" Yosuke speed of towards his bike and Souji watched him for a moment before heading to the student council room. He had to ask a couple of first years who acted like he was going to eat them or something, before he could find it.

"Yer late, Seta-san," Labrys said evenly when Souji opened the door. The student president was standing by a window, at the end of a long table. A couple of other students were in the room as well but they were busy with their own work. Souji shrugged as he walked towards Labrys.

"It took me a while to find the room. Nice place you got here."

Labrys frowned at the statement.

"Where's Hanamura?" she asked suspiciously.

"He left," Souji said simply, to which Labrys scowled.

"You didn't ask him to be here," Souji quickly pointed out. Labrys made a sound and was silent for a moment, staring at him. Souji slowly counted the seconds patiently.

"Do ya know why I called ya here?" Labrys asked.

Souji titled his head.

"A few suspicions…" he trailed off. Labrys sighed.

"A day ago you were arrested. Youse know that, right?"

"Vaguely remember it, yeah."

Labrys pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Now Seta, I knowse you was just probably going to that dojo of yours. But you gotta be more careful in the future. Already there's rumors about you, ya know?"

Souji blinked.

"There are?"

He heard a snicker behind him. Labrys raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

Labrys looked partly bemused and exasperated.

"...Youse'll figure it out later. Hanamura'll probably know."

"Is that all you called me here for?" Souji asked politely.

Labrys shook her head.

"Seta, I knows you ain't a bad dude. But ya gotta be more careful in the future, got it?" Labrys said sternly.

Souji nodded, and gave a salute. There were more giggles behind him and Labrys looked torn between a smirk and a frown.

"Right, that's enough of you. Nows get going."

* * *

Yosuke placed his bike next to the dojo and ran into the dojo.

"Hey, uh, Marie-san?" he called out.

His voice echoed for a moment in the seemingly empty dojo. Yosuke fidgeted. He felt kind of out of place here, in this dojo. And Marie...Yosuke really didn't know much about her. He knew she had saved him, and he was thankful for that, but aside from that...

"Uh, hello? Anyone there?" he called out again, louder. Yosuke suddenly heard footsteps, ones that he recognized. A shogi door slammed open-

"Oh damn!" Chie, wearing a faded green kimono, glared sheepishly at the hole in the door before glancing at him.

"Yosuke!"

"Chie! Y-You're okay?" he asked. Chie blinked. "Uh, yeah?"

"Okay? Okay? Chie, we thought you had been thrown into the TV too!"

Chie blinked. "Really?"

"Yes really! I can't even- gah!" Yosuke sighed in exasperation.

Chie chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry? My phone was dead."

"Where were you!?"

Chie frowned.

"I...Uh, I don't really know."

Yosuke blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Perhaps you should sit down," Onigiri-Sensei said. Yosuke flinched back. "Wait, where did you come from?!"

* * *

Yosuke watched the old man poor some tea. Chie and Marie sat across the small table from him. Chie fidgeted with hers while Marie stared at him. Yosuke glanced at the tea in front of him and politely pushed it away. He didn't want to chance another drink from the old man.

"So, you were at the Amagi Inn last night?" Yosuke asked.

Chie frowned.

"The last thing I remember, yeah. Then...Then I just woke up here."

The old man sat down with a grunt and glared at them.

"That's because you were found in the rice paddies."

"Wait, what?!" Yosuke asked. Chie stared at Onigiri-Sensei wide eyed and Marie looked up from the tea.

"According to Amaterasu as least," the old man grunted. They turned towards Amaterasu, who was sitting at the other side of the table. Amaterasu looked up at her name.

"Is that true?" Chie asked. Issun leapt onto Amaterasu's head. "Well, yeah. At least that's what furball tells me."

"What do you mean, that's what she tells you?" Yosuke asked carefully.

"Well, when I woke up we were just lying in a rice field."

There was a sudden noise from outside the hall and they turned towards the shogi.

"Did I miss anything?" Souji asked, opening the door to the shogi.

"Not much," Yosuke said, "Aside from Chie waking up in a field and Yukiko being kidnapped, no nothing at all."

"I can recognise sarcasm, partner. Start from the beginning." Souji walked into the room...And a moment later his younger brother peaked into it.

"Wait, why'd you bring him here?" Yosuke asked. The younger Seta narrowed his eyes and sat down at the table.

"It's my choice to be here," the kid said. Yosuke glanced at Souji, who shrugged before turning to Chie.

"I'm glad our okay, Chie."

Chie frowned. "Well, I'm not."

Yosuke blinked. "Uh, Chie-?"

"I was there when Yukiko got kidnapped," Chie said bitterly, "and now she's gone, and-"

"Would it have been better if you were kidnapped with her?" Marie asked bluntly. Chie looked up sharply and Marie glared at her.

"What would you have done if you were taken? What could you have done?" Marie asked sharply.

"W-Well, I-" Chie spluttered before falling silent, glowering. The room was silent for a moment and Yosuke looked around awkwardly. Yu seemed to be just as awkward while Souji looked at the scene stoically.

Yosuke cleared his throat.

"Well, it doesn't matter what happened. Right now the only thing that matters is saving Yukiko-san."

Souji nodded and sat up straight.

"Yosuke's right. For now, that's all we should be worrying about."

Chie and Marie nodded.

"Right," Chie said firmly, clenching her fist.

"So, is she in the teevee world?" Marie asked.

Yosuke and Souji glanced at each other.

"Er, yeah. We're positive. She appeared on the Midnight Channel last night," Yosuke said. And boy, hadn't that been a surprise? Yosuke suddenly wondered if he had appeared on the Channel too and reverently hoped that he hadn't. Amaterasu flicked an ear as she dozed.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Chie said, standing up.

"Wait, shouldn't we have a plan first-?"

"We've got to save Yukiko?!" Chie yelled.

Yosuke frowned and Souji put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. I think I have a plan," Souji whispered.

"You think?"

"I think."

There was a grunt as Onigiri-Sensei stood up.

"While admirable, running into battle without preparation is foolhardy." Chie turned towards him only to shrink under his fiery gaze. The old man grunted before tossing something towards her. Chie caught the old leather bag, fumbling.

"Go quickly, while there is still daylight," Onigiri-Sensei said, before walking deeper into the dojo. Marie stood up and took the bag from Chie's hands, looking inside.

"It's a bunch of supplies," she said, surprised. Souji smiled to himself.

"And he says he doesn't care what happens," Souji chuckled, before standing up, expression serious.

"Right. We all know how dangerous the TV world is. So get ready and grab anything you'll need. The armory is over there- I'm sure Sensei won't mind too much. Now then-"

* * *

"We all know the plan?"

Yu resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because he knew that Souji was being reasonably cautious. They walked through Junes, just a couple of kids and their bright white wolf. Frankly it was surprising that no one seemed to notice them but Yosuke had taken them through a back entrance.

"Right. We go in there and save Yukiko," Chie said. Yosuke sighed.

"While keeping in a well placed group with the three of us in the front and Kusumi-san and Yu behind us, remember?"

Chie waved a hand flippantly.

"Right, now c'mon!"

They quickly made their way to the electronic department- and froze.

"Crud, I forgot there was a sale today!" Yosuke said.

People were walking all around the department, and crowding in front of the TVs.

"Now what do we do?" Marie asked, cross.

Amaterasu hid behind them.

"We've got to get to that TV!" Chie hissed.

"And how do we do that?" Yosuke asked. Yu glanced at his brother.

"I think I have a way," Yu whispered. Souji nodded.

"Go ahead." Yu nodded and tried to summon Pixie as quietly as possible. Pixie appeared with a soft pop, saluting.

"Reporting fer duty, master!"

"Wait, what the hell is-?"

Souji shushed Yosuke and Yu nodded at Pixie.

"I need you to get rid of all these people so we can get to the TV's. Can you do that?"

Pixie nodded energetically.

"Can do, master!"

She zoomed off and Yu was aware of Chie's and Yosuke's stares on him.

"Er…" Yu began.

"He can summon demons," Marie said, watching the crowd.

Yu sighed and nodded. Chie stared at him for a moment before looking back at the the TV. And Yosuke just threw his hands up in the air.

"Of course, why not!"

Souji shushed him again. For a moment they waited. And for a moment they didn't see anything change. Until they suddenly realized that the crowd had halved.

"Over there," Marie pointed They followed her finger and Yu saw a trail of dancing ghostly lights leading away from the department. People followed the trail likes moths and Yu himself was compelled to follow it to. He would've if Souji hadn't grabbed his hand.

"Are those hitodama?" Issun asked.

"They be the Will-o-the-Wisp's, dummy."

Pixie landed on Yu's shoulder and practically preened with pride.

"An I must say these be really good ones!"

"Who the heck are you calling dummy?" Issun growled.

"Now's not the time for this! Look, now's our chance!" Chie pointed to the TV.

The remaining crowd were following the lights and the department was practically empty. Souji quickly strode over to the TV and deftly placed a hand inside the screen. The screen rippled and Souji turned towards them.

"Quick, everyone inside."

Chie practically dived into the flatscreen and Yosuke ran after her. Marie was calmer and slide into the TV. Yu took a deep breath and jumped into the TV-

And the world swirled black and yellow as he fell.

* * *

 **A short chapter, but we're about to reach the next dungeon! The next chapter will be on sooner than the last one was.**

 **What was Waka doing? What were he and Amaterasu talking about? Why has Amaterasu hidden Waka. And where is the old wood carving lady? Find out next chapter! Remember to Read and Review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Castle Crashers

**DISCLAIMER: The author doesn't own Okami or Persona 4 Golden. They belong to Clover and ATLUS respectively.**

 **Took a while on this one. But I like how it went.**

 **And as always, thank our lovely Beta Reader Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Castle Crashers**

"Izanagi!"

On hearing Souji summon his Persona, Yosuke fumbled to do the same.

"J-Jiraiya!"

The card appeared before him, and on instinct his body moved, his fist shattering the tarot card before he felt another presence envelop him and he calmed down. Jiraiya appeared and caught him easily, landing on the floor of the studio. A moment later Izanagi landed next to them, Souji and Yu in his arms. Yosuke flashed a grin at Souji.

"A much better landing, wouldn't you- Oof!"

Yosuke had forgotten about the others. A moment later Souji was helping him up to his feet. Yosuke winced and rubbed his back. Behind him Jiraiya was flat on the floor, Chie, Marie, and Amaterasu sitting on him.

"Get off!" he snapped. Chie quickly got off, followed at a more sedate pace by Marie and Amaterasu.

"Thanks for the landing," Marie said. Amaterasu barked happily. Yosuke grumbled as Jiraiya stood up.

"Yeah, glad I helped…"

"You guys are back!" Teddie rushed out of the fog towards them.

"Woah, bear thing. What's the rush?" Issun asked.

Teddie frowned. "I am a bear! Not a bear thing!"

"There's no time for this! Teddie, do you know where Yukiko is?" Chie grabbed the bear by his shoulders and shook him.

"Hey, easy Chie," Yosuke began. Chie stopped and whirled towards him.

"We've got to find Yukiko!" she snapped. Yosuke held his hands up in defense.

"Chie, we'll find her. Calm down," Souji said firmly.

Chie stared at him before taking a deep breath. "Yeah. Sorry about that…"

Marie walked up to the dizzy bear. "Do you know where she is?" Marie asked.

"Where who is…?" the bear slurred, eyes swirling. And they were literal swirls, the kind you'd see in cartoons but at this point Yosuke didn't care.

"Teddie, has anyone fallen into the TV since last time?" Souji asked. Teddie shook himself and blinked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Guys, someone's in here!"

"Who?" Chie asked. Teddie backed away from her.

"I-I don't know who. They fall in yesterday, but there was already Shadows everywhere."

Chie paled.

"Teddie, can you take us to her?" Yosuke asked. Teddie turned towards him and blinked.

"Hey, nice Persona Yosuke!" the bear said cheerfully.

Yosuke blinked and turned back to Jiraiya. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Uh, thanks? But can you take us to this person?" Yosuke asked. Teddie nodded.

"Of course! My nose knows everything!"

"Right," Souji said, putting on his glasses, "Then let's get going."

Yosuke took out his own glasses and put them on, the fog disappearing in an instant. Everyone else did the same, including somehow Amaterasu. Everyone but-

"I guess those glasses are important?" Yu asked, squinting. Teddie walked towards the boy.

"Wow, it's a mini-Souji- Aghh!" The bright light that was Pixie buzzed madly around Yu.

"Pixie, it's fine! He's friendly...Right?" Yu asked.

"Of course I'm friendly!" Teddie snapped.

"Then I'm sorry about Pixie zapping you."

Teddie grumbled before smiling.

"It's fine. But if you want to see this world, you've got to have glasses. Here!" Teddie cheerfully handed the boy a pair of grey oval glasses. Yu looked at them curiously before putting them on. The boy blinked and took off the glasses, before putting them back on.

"Wow…"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Souji said.

Yu was silent for a moment. "This place looks like a really twisted-"

"M.C Esher?"

"I was going to go for Picasso."

"Picasso? The heck's wrong with you?" Yosuke watched amused as the brothers spoke in succession. Then he saw Chie tapping her foot impatiently and Yosuke quickly cleared his throat.

"We should get going. Yukiko-san's waiting for us."

Yu and Souji looked at him and Souji cleared his throat. "Right. Teddie, can you lead us to this person?"

Teddie nodded vigorously.

"Right, follow me!"

* * *

Teddie had lead them to a castle. An honest to goodness western castle. It had walls, it had towers, it had those weird rectangle things. And it had a moat and a drawbridge.

"Now, how do we do this?" Souji asked. Yosuke rubbed the back of his head and frowned.

"We can't jump the moat," Souji said. Yosuke looked down. Unlike most moats this one was so deep that you couldn't actually see the water that was supposed to he there. It was more a canyon than a moat.

"I don't think we should try to climb down," Yosuke shuddered and looked back at the imposing facade of the castle. For a moment he thought he saw movement on the walls.

"We've got to get past somehow," Marie muttered, looking around. Chie fidgeted and turned towards Amaterasu.

"Can't you do something, Amaterasu?" Chie cried. The white wolf tilted her head and looked at the castle. Yosuke still was on the fence about the whole goddess thing. Sure, the wolf had done some admittedly impressive things. But surely-

They all hear a wooden creaking sound and turned to see the drawbridge falling towards them. Amaterasu panted happily while they scrambled back. The massive wooden door crashed into the ground with ringing crunch. For a moment Yosuke saw red marking on the wolf.

And then the goddess barked at them and Issun leapt into the air.

"C'mon, times a wastin! Let's get going!"

"Wait!" They all paused at Marie's yell.

"What?" Chie snapped, impatiently. Marie was looking into the distance, her eyes narrowed. Then she took a step back, twirling her nanigata.

"Something's coming!"

Yosuke stepped back and looked into the distance warily. He couldn't see anything, but he was inclined to believe the girl with a glowing eye. At this moment he sorely wished that he had something other than wrenches. But that old man still hadn't given him anything and he didn't want a repeat of last time. At least he had-

Jiraya twirled his shurikens behind him and Yosuke grinned. He was ready for anything now.

Souji had Yu behind him, Izanagi looming over both of them. A bright light twirled around Yu and he was clutching hand covered in a purple glove. Chie stood in front of them, glaring at the gate of the castle.

"Chie, get back," Souji said calmly. Chie didn't budge. Souji repeated himself and Chie glanced at him.

"There's nothing-"

"Look!" Yosuke pointed at the gate and Chie whrled around. In the entrance to the gate stood a lone shadowy figure.

"...Yukiko?" Chie called out hesitantly.

Yosuke shook his head. Whatever that was, couldn't be Yukiko.

"Yukiko!" Chie called out again, stepping forward.

"Chie!" Souji snapped.

Chie turned around.

Yosuke blinked.

And suddenly something was standing right behind her.

Yosuke didn't know if it was because of Jiraiya, but time seemed to slow and it gave him ample time to take in the...whatever it was! It was long and gaunt, human in form. But humans didn't have arms that long, and they had actual faces. This thing only had a mask stuck in a permanent blushing grin. It's hands were clasped together in greedy excitement and its legs seemed to be fused together. It wore a ratty rainbow waistcoat. Yosuke took all this in as Chie seemed to turn slowly and the creature opened its mouth. Yosuke tried to move but time still seemed to be slow. Chie's expression morphed into one of horror in slow motion, and the creature's mouth opened wide.

Time began again when Amaterasu crashed into Chie, knocking the girl out of the way. But leaving the goddess straight in the attacks path. A torrent of thread spewed out from the things mouth and Amaterasu only had time to yelp before being cocooned.

"Amaterasu!" Chie cried out. The creature's head snapped towards her.

"Oh no you don't! Jiraiya!" Jiraiya responded and sent a gale of wind towards the creature. The gale hit true. And did nothing as the creature turned towards him. A blink later and it was in front of him, mouth wide open.

"Look out!" Yosuke was shoved violently and Marie spun around, stabbing the naginata into the thing's chest. The weapon pierced through and yet a moment later Marie fell to the floor, cocooned in colorful thread. There was no roar or scream as Izanagi appeared behind the creature, but Yosuke could feel frigid anger as the persona cleaved the creature in half. The two halves fell to the floor in a heap. They all panted, adrenaline still coursing through them.

"What the hell was that thing-?"

Yosuke watched in horror as the thing appeared behind Souji. Souji saw his expression and turned around, swinging his sword. Too late.

"Souji!"

And suddenly the thing was in front of him too. Jiraiya rushed towards him but too slowly as thread poured out of the creature's mouth. The last things Yosuke could remember before blacking out were the soft constriction of the thread, muffled yelling, and the sound of scissors.

* * *

Yosuke woke up with a start, which was surprising since you had to be alive to wake up. He felt his body to make sure and laughed in relief as he felt all his bits, still where they were supposed to be. And then he frowned and repeated the process. This wasn't…

He heard a groan and turned around. Souji got up to his feet, dressed in black and red robes and a horned helmet that looked like they came straight out of a fantasy novel. The words came out of Yosuke's mouth before he could stop them.

"Nice costume." Souji blinked at him before looking down at his clothes. A moment later Souji turned back towards him.

"Likewise."

Yosuke looked down and yelped.

"What the hell am I wearing?!"

Instead of his uniform he was now wearing what could only be called pajamas, colored in motley pastel blue and orange. His outfit had poofy thighs and tights and- were those bells on his feet? As he moved his head he heard a jingle and slowly put a hand on his head. It jingled and he swiftly pulled of the hat.

"A Fool," Souji said, curiously as Yosuke stared at the belled hat, "That's strange. I would expect a Magician."

"I look like an idiot!"

"A Fool-"

"I heard you the first time," Yosuke said irritably, "And have you looked at yourself?"

Souji looked down at himself carefully.

"I appear to be an enchanter of some sort," Souji said, looking at his robes.

"You got a funny hat too," Yosuke pointed out. Souji put a hand to his head.

"So I do."

"Would you two shut up?" They turned to see Marie who was waking up, rubbing her eyes blearily. Yosuke and Souji stared at her as she stood up.

"What?" Marie asked irritably before looking down at herself. Marie was wearing a drab black dress, flowing all the way to her ankles and sleeves covering her wrists. The dress wasn't particularly impressive, but the large black pointed hat sitting on her head gave her away.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Marie said, grabbing the dress wildly.

"A witch?" was Souji's rather flat observation, cause no matter how you spliced it, Marie looked like the textbook example of a fairy tale witch.

"What the hell's a witch?" Marie snapped.

"They're kinda like Fawn-san," Souji said. Marie frowned but seemed to accept the answer. Yosuke looked at Souji, then Marie, and finally himself. A fool, an enchanter, a witch…

Yosuke heard Chie groan behind him and he turned around.

"What the hell just happened…?" Chie sat up and the crown on her head slid askew. It was a modest crown. Gold and sparkly with a sparkling green emerald in its center. Chie was similarly dressed in modestly rich clothes of green, a gold cape hanging off her shoulder.

"What the hell?!"

Yosuke watched as Chie started to freak out, picking at the cape and the tights she was wearing.

"Why does she get the cool outfit?" Yosuke muttered.

"It has ruffles on it. I'm not sure if you can consider that cool," Souji said dryly. Marie furrowed her brow.

"What the hell is she supposed to be?"

"A Prince, I'd wager," Souji said and Yosuke believed him. Yosuke rubbed his chin. "A Prince, an Enchanter, a Witch, and-"

"A Fool," Souji supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, thanks," Yosuke grumbled.

"It sounds like a fairy tale." They turned to see Yu, dressed pretty normally. Drab brown patchwork shirt and coarse patchwork shorts.

"Is that a wheat stem?" Souji asked. The stem shifted in Yu's mouth.

"Maybe?" Yu said quickly before shaking his head.

"So that was a Shadow?" Yosuke thought back to thing and shuddered.

"Well I don't know bout you guys but Furball here says it was!" Issun hopped onto Yu's shoulder.

"Issun? Where's Amaterasu?" Souji asked.

"She went on ahead to grab that bear," Issun said nonchalantly. As if on cue Amaterasu walked onto the drawbridge, dragging Teddie along with her. The wolf walked up to them before dropping the bear. Teddie's eyes opened but Yosuke was too busy staring at Amaterasu. They all were, even Chie. Amaterasu huffed and looked away.

"Is that...A knight costume?" Chie asked slowly. The white wolf was indeed dressed in canine chainmail and a bright red tunic. Stuck firmly on her head was a knight's visor and on her hip was a little sword. And-

"Those are booties. Metal booties," Souji grinned at the wolf and Amaterasu huffed again, tapping her booted paws on the ground.

"When we woke up furball was dressed like that and no matter what we did we couldn't get it off," Issun said. Amaterasu barked irritably. Issun just laughed. "It's a good look on you, furball!" Amaterasu stared at the bug and Yosuke swore he could see her glow. Then the wolf sighed and turned towards Teddie. The bear was blinking, still lying on the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" Yosuke asked, slightly cross. The bear had ran away again!

Teddie laughed nervously.

"The Tailor kinda...threw me…" Teddie mumbled.

"The Tailor?" Yu asked. Teddie nodded.

"Yeah, that thing! Teddie doesn't like it one bit!"

"You're not the only one," Yosuke grumbled.

"What happened to our clothes?" Marie demanded.

"Like I said, this worlds been getting weirder since people have been thrown in. I don't know why the Tailor does things," Teddie said quickly.

"That doesn't explain anything," Marie growled. Yosuke was inclined to agree with her.

"Wait," Souji said before pointing a the castle. "A castle, fairy tale costumes, and Yukiko dressed like a princess on the Midnight Channel," Souji mused. Yosuke blinked and realized what Souji was getting at.

"Do you think Yukiko-san did this?" Yosuke asked.

Souji shook his head.

"Not purposefully, in any case. No, I think it's something like-"

Chie shoved past him and stomped towards the door.

"Chie, where are you going?" Yosuke called out.

"I'm not going to just sit here and wait for you to finish your conversation! Yukiko's in there and **I'm going after her!** "

Yosuke wasn't sure but Chie's voiced seemed to change. That thought was soon shoved out of his head when Chie ran full speed into the castle.

"Chie-!"

Souji swore and took out his sword. "We've got to go after her!"

* * *

Inside the walls was a large courtyard, surrounding the castle. And Chie was running ahead of them, towards the large castle doors.

"Chie!" Yosuke called out.

Chie ignored them and ran full speed towards the doors, cape trailing after her. Yosuke heard a growl and a flash of white whizzed past him. Amaterasu seemed to fly over the ground, stumbling in her booties but gaining on Chie disturbingly fast. Yosuke slowed down and marveled at the speed, a part of him intimidated. Amaterasu snarled and lunged over steps towards Chie. Chie made last desperate dash and ran through the doors. They slammed and Amaterasu crashed into them, yelping. They caught up to her after a moment. She was scratching the doors, whining.

"Stand back!"

Yosuke stepped out of the way just in time to avoid Marie skewering him. Her naginata slammed into the door, splintering the wood. Marie grunted and twisted the naginata but the doors appeared to be real thick. Marie growled and slammed a fist into the door.

"Come on you stupid door, open!" Marie slammed her fist into the door again and winced.

"Are you okay?" Yu asked. Marie shook her hand.

"I'm fine."

"It's completely red," Yosuke pointed out helpfully. Marie shot him a glare and he looked away.

"Marie, let Pixie heal you. Yosuke and I will try to break the door down," Souji said, Izanagi twirling his naginata behind him. Yosuke and Jiraiya nodded. Marie grumbled but walked away from the doors, Yu following. Souji glanced at him.

"Ready?" Yosuke nodded and Jiraya twirled his shurikens.

"Ready!"

"Go!"

* * *

Yu watched as his brother and Yosuke continuously attacked the doors, Teddie shouting encouragement. With each attack the doors shuddered but didn't break.

"An done. Therya go, bigjob," Pixie said before buzzing away from Marie's hand.

"Are you okay now?" Yu asked. Marie nodded moved her hand. "I'm fine." They were silent for a moment, a silence broken by the punctual attacks on the door.

"Thanks," Marie said after a moment. Yu blinked and nodded.

"Ah, daen worry about it, bigjob," Pixie preened. Marie narrowed her eyes at the diminutive creature. While not nearly as annoying as the Beetle, the Pixie still was a proud braggart with an weird accent. And speaking of the Beetle-

"Those two aren't goin to destroy that door," Issun jumped towards them, Amaterasu plodding after him.

"Why do you say that?" Yu asked.

"That door right there's made outta some of the hardest wood Ammy's ever seen! No matter what those two do they ain't getting anywhere by beatin on it."

"So now what?"

"Find a key, of course!"

Marie blinked and Issun continued.

"It's a rule. Places like these always got keys, and all we gotta do is find one!"

"Wouldn't the key be inside the castle though?" Yu asked doubtful. Amaterasu barked.

"Listen to furball and me kid. We've done this plenty of times!"

Marie raised an eyebrow. "You've been around castles?"

"More times than you have, babe. Now if you don't got anymore questions, let's go!"

"What about Souji and Yosuke?" Yu asked.

"Let them be. Maybe I'm wrong and they will break the door. Anyway, let's get hurrying. The more we dawddle the farther into that castle Chie gets."

Marie stood up. "Right. Lead the way then, Sunny."

* * *

The courtyard circled the entire castle. Yu knew this because they were currently walking through the courtyard. The assault on the door was now a dull thump in the distance. The courtyard was quiet, but not in a peaceful way. It was more...eerie. He walked beside Marie, Amaterasu sniffing around in front of them.

"I thought you said you were good at treasure hunting," Marie said.

"Hey, I'd like to see you do any better! Just give us a moment!" Issun said. Amaterasu lifted her head and looked around carefully. Before closing her eyes. The ground rumbled and Yu took a step back. A sapling sprouted from the ground. And grew and grew and grew, the trunk thickening as branches reached towards the sky, leaves growing and roots snaking out of the ground. Amaterasu opened her eyes and looked at the massive tree at her paws. Yu gaped at the tree that was at least the size of a small house. Amaterasu panted for a moment before wagging her tail. Amaterasu barked and scrambled up the tree. Yu watched as the wolf climbed the tree- which was a sight on it's own- and rest at the topmost branch. Issun's voice was somehow still clear.

"Right! Now….Hey, there's some sort of maze up ahead!"

"Really?" Yu said.

"Yeah, it's pretty big too. And I'll bet ya anything that there's something in the center!"

Amaterasu stared into the distance for a moment before barking and jumping to the ground.

"Furball's says she needs some paper," Issun said. Yu was about to ask what for when Marie walked up to the tree, standing on her toes and holding out a piece of paper. The paper disappeared in a flash of green and it was silent. Marie looked around awkwardly for a moment.

"Some people just have paper with them, okay?" Marie said.

Yu blinked. He hadn't said anything.

"It's nothing weird or anything, got it?"

Yu nodded his head slowly. Marie seemed unconvinced and muttered under her breath.

"And there!" Amaterasu gracefully fell out of the tree, a piece of paper in her mouth. Yu took it. He had expected a crude pathway. He hadn't expected an ink painting of a hedge maze.

"Amaterasu drew this?" he asked, surprised.

"Hey, I could do better," Issun said.

Marie took the paper from his hand and stared at it intently.

"And this is up ahead?" she asked.

"Yup," Issun said. Marie slipped the paper in the sleeves of her dress and held out her naginata. "Then let's go," she said.

Issun was right. But he hadn't said exactly how big the hedges were.

"What kind of hedge maze has thorns the size of a hand?" he blurted out.

The maze looked like a fusion between roses and barbed wire, grey vines with large wooden thorns and barbs splayed in every direction. There was no way they were going to cheat through this one.

"C'mon, it ain't even that bad," Issun said.

Amaterasu paced at the entrance and Marie stared at it impassively before taking out the paper.

"Well, it shouldn't be to hard to get through. Just don't touch it and stay close to me," Marie had directed that last part at Yu and he remembered what Souji had told him.

"I will," he said. Marie nodded tersely and they walked into the maze. The castle hadn't been bright before, only illuminated in the odd half light of the TV world, but once in the maze it only seemed to get darker. Amaterasu glowed in the maze, sending the thorns and barbs in sharp relief. Marie didn't lift her eyes from the map and they followed her as she walked through the maze, turning left and right and walking until Yu had thoroughly gotten lost. The maze was deathly silent and Amaterasu's soft growling didn't help matters.

"How close are we, babe? This place is starting to give me the willies," Issun asked. Marie glanced up to say something-

And the hedges around them erupted with screaming. Yu looked around wildly and was suddenly pushed forward. Yu turned just in time to see Amaterasu before the wall of thorns rose up from the ground, separating them. Marie tugged on his collar and brought him close to her.

"Get ready," she hissed. The hedges screamed again and Yu watched wide mouthed humanoid creatures melted out of it. The things surrounding them looked like wooden scarecrows, wooden thorns sprouting out of their skin. Their faces were gaunt, triangular and hollow without any features.

"A-Are those Shadows-?"

"Get back!"

Yu was pushed to the side at the same time one of the thorned men lunged at him.

With a twirl of the naginata the thorned man screamed as Marie lobbed off it's hand, greenish blood spurting from the wound. The first thorned man stumbled back, clutching it's stump. A resounding screeching rose up and Yu put his hands over his ears. The thorned men rushed at Marie as one, screeching and hissing. Marie started to twirl and and spin the naginata in a deadly display of dexterity. And for a moment she fended off the thorned men. And then one of them caught the naginata and and wrenched it out of Marie's hand while another one grabbed her arms. Yu saw thorns pierce skin as Marie cried out and the thorned men moved towards her. At that moment, Yu broke out of his stupor and raised his hand.

"Summoning Program Activate!" he shouted, and the world seemed to burst into flames.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Issun hung on to Amaterasu as she rushed through the maze. The vines and bushes around them had refused to bow down to Amaterasu's will and now-

The world blurred around him as he hung on for dear life, Amaterasu rushing at breakneck speeds and making turns with immortal reflexes. Issun had no clue how Amaterasu was moving through this maze and at the moment he didn't care.

"Furball-!"

Amaterasu put on another burst of speed and spun around a corner. And narrowly avoiding the blast of fire sent their way. Amaterasu skid to a halt and something fell to the ground next to them, a high pitched scream escaping from it's burning form. Issun spent only a moment staring at it before looking forward.

Another one of those creatures backed away rapidly chittering. It's scream was cut off as a blade was thrust into it's chest and it burst into flames.

" _I am the Prince of the Future, Past, and Present."_

The hairs on the back of Issun's rose and Amaterasu growled.

" _To serve with great honor is my purpose."_

Another one of the creatures burst into flames and Issun saw amongst the flames Yu. The figure floating above the boy cut down the final creature and whinnied, it's sword disappearing. It was a horse. A cherry red horse man. As in a horse standing upright with the physique of a well muscled man. A jet black mane of hair flowed in an imaginary breeze. It's black tail flicked and the horse-man sunk to the ground beside Yu. It's hooves went 'clop clop' as it stood.

Issun stared at Yu and the horse, before looking around to the fire covering the ground and hedges. It was a bloody red and Issun could feel the heat emanating from the flames, seemingly ready and willing to burn everything till it was reduced to ashes. It wasn't normal fire, Issun knew that much.

" _I am Orobas, Prince of Hell!"_ the horse neighed regally.

It was silent for a moment. And then, almost languidly, Amaterasu barked. The horse and Yu turned towards them.

"Amaterasu?" Yu asked, hesitantly. The horse neighed in a pleasant tone.

" _Ah, Goddess Amaterasu. It is good to see you again, How are you, this fine day?"_

Amaterasu barked again, walking towards them. Issun pulled on her ear.

"Whoa whoa whoa Furball. Just wait a minute here!"

Amaterasu grumbled and looked up at him.

"What in Yomi is that?!" he asked, pointing at the horse.

" _I think you mean, what in Hell is that,"_ the horse said, before turning to Yu.

Yu rubbed his shoulder.

"This is Orobas. He's one of my demons," Yu said. Amaterasu barked to confirm this and Issun sagged.

"Fine, whatever!" Issun didn't care much to ask further. Yu had a horse for a demon now. At least this one seemed to be powerful…

Yu looked at them uncertainly before turning around. "Marie, are you okay?" Yu asked quickly. A lump behind Yu stirred and stood up, revealing Marie , her outfit slightly torn at the sleeves.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marie grumbled, before swiping at something on her. "Get off."

"Sheesh, no respect! I healed yeh ya know? Thatal be tha last time I do that." A bright light flew away and landed on Yu's shoulder. Marie rolled her eyes before turning to Yu.

"You're okay, right?" she asked. Yu blinked.

"Marie-san, you were the one who those things attacked."

" _A nasty piece of work, those demons_ ," Orobas agreed, looking at Pixie.

"Wh-Why a-are you l-looking at m-me, yer highness?"

Issun raised an eyebrow. Pixie sounded real breathy there…

" _Those demons were Sidhe. Perhaps you know them?_ " Orobas said.

"Who, me? I-I don't know a thin aboot them!"

" _I see._ "

Marie cleared her throat and took out the piece of paper, picking up her naginata.

"We've already been here long enough. We should get to the center and see what's there before your brother starts worrying." Marie said.

Yu nodded.

"Right. Orobas, can you guard our rear?" Yu asked.

The demon bowed.

" _As you command, master._ "

Yu seemed awkward on being called master but turned to Pixie.

"Pixie, I'm going to summon Anko for now, okay?"

Issun could hear the pout in Pixie's voice.

"Aw, do ya have ta?"

"Just in case we're ambushed again," Yu said placatingly.

"Hrmm, fine. Ya better take care of our Master, Anko!"

Yu again looked uncomfortable but Pixie disappeared in a red light and was replaced by the Red Imp.

"Anko, keep guard with Orobas," Yu said. The Red Imp chittered and stood a bit aways from the other demon.

"If we're all ready, let's get a move on. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to," Marie said.

"Yes to that, babe!"

Marie made a noncommittal grunt and glared at Issun but otherwise said nothing as she walked, following the map she held. Amaterasu followed, close to her heels and looking around carefully. Issun kept a hand on his own sword and Yu walked close behind them. The Red Imp knuckled next to him and Orobas floated behind them. Issun glanced back and saw the demon's milky blue-white eyes staring at him.

"Hey, Furball?" he whispered into Amy's ear. Amy perked an ear but otherwise said nothing. Issun continued quickly.

"You seem real friendly with that demon back there," Issun hissed.

Amy grunted and he blinked.

"You've met before? When?"

Another grunt.

"What!?"

Amy barked and Issun was aware of the eyes on him. Especially Orobas's. Issun sidled back towards Amy's ear.

"What do you mean you gave him all our money?!" he whispered furiously. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Look, money may not mean anything to a goddess, but what in Yomi are we going to do when we get back to Nippon?!"

Before Amy could answer Marie turned the corner and dropped the paper.

"Babe?"

Marie didn't say anything and walked away. Amy quickly followed her- and paused.

They were in the center of the maze, in a round clearing. And from the center of the clearing sprouted a short, brambled tree, curled in on itself. Leafless and grey, it was a sorry sight. And from the thorned roots at the tree's base-

Marie knelt down and stared at the clear rose springing from the grey ground. Amaterasu walked up to Marie and tilted her head.

"Is that a glass rose?" Yu asked, walking up to them. Marie slowly reached for it.

"Wait-" Yu said.

Marie snapped the rose from the ground- but not without injury. Marie winced as the rose's thorns scratched her skin. Blood welled up- and the rose's clear petals bloomed into a dark red.

"Are you okay?" Yu asked, worried. Amy whined and Issun watched as the blood trickled from Marie's hand onto the rose.

"Hey, babe? Maybe you should let that go."

" _The fairy is right. In all probabilities it's enchanted,"_ Orobas said suddenly, raising a hand. Marie was silent for a moment and Issun slowly took Denkomaru out.

"Kid, back away-"

Marie lifted the rose up for them to see and they saw the blood congealing on the end of the rose stem, into a...key.

Marie grunted and pocketed the rose carefully, before standing up.

"Right. We got what we came here for. Let's go."

* * *

"Where the hell were you guys?!"

Marie stared at Souji as he gestured wildly. Yosuke was standing next to Souji, also looking disappointed, while Teddie stood to the side and tried to look disappointed.

"You just disappeared!" Souji said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You guys weren't goin anywhere trying to break the door, so we decided to look for a key," Issun said, Amaterasu staring at Souji patiently.

"And you couldn't have told us that?" Yosuke asked while Souji made some noises.

"You looked like you were really busy," Issun said.

Souji stared at them.

"Uh, Souji?" Yu began hesitantly.

Souji brought Yu into a sort of half hug. The other half of the hug was for her.

Marie blinked, surprised. Souji kept the hug for another moment before disengaging.

"Don't disappear on us again," Souji said sternly. Yu nodded and after a moment she did the same. Souji sighed.

"I suppose that's as good as I'll get. Now then...What's with the horse?"

Orobas, who hadn't lifted his eyes from Souji, whinnied.

" _I am Orobas, Prince of Hell. I have been summoned here by my young Master. I presume you are his brother?"_

Souji hadn't adopted Yosuke's slack-jawed impression and stared at Orobas steadily.

"Prince of Hell?" Souji asked. Orobas nodded.

" _Indeed. And in the future, I caution your actions towards my Master."_

"Is that a threat?"

" _Just a warning...mortal."_

"Right. Well, same to you then," Souji said, steely eyed.

Orobas remained silent and Yosuke leaned frantically towards Souji.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing-?!"

Souji listened as Yosuke whispered furiously, before turning to Yosuke. "So?"

Yosuke stared at Souji for a moment.

"...You just like doing things like this, don't you?" Yosuke asked.

Amaterasu barked loudly, interrupting while Issun hopped madly.

"As hilarious as all this is, we should get a move on! Who knows what Chie-chan's doing in that castle!"

* * *

"Yukiko!"

Chie's voice echoed off the stone walls of the corridor. Chie kept running, calling out for Yukiko. She growled and kept running through the endless corridors.

"Yukiko! Yukiko!"

The only thing that met her was her own voice.

"Yukiko…!"

She panted and leaned against the wall for a moment. Her vision swam and her head ached.

She had to find her...She had to…

She had to take her back to where she belonged. Yukiko belonged to her, and no one else. No one deserved her, I was her friend first, I'm her best friend, she's mine, mine-

Chie flinched back in shock and clutched her head. That hadn't been her. She didn't think like that! Yukiko was-

Mine, she's mine-

Chie slammed her fist into the wall. Pain erupted in her arms and she bit back a cry. But the voice was gone now. She lifted up a trembling hand and winced at the sight of her knuckles.

She had to get out of here. She had to find Yukiko, and run-

"Chie?"

And now she was hearing Yukiko of all thi-

"Chie! Chie, is that you!?"

Chie blinked and turned.

At the end of the hall was Yukiko.

For a moment Chie stared at Yukiko, numb. Yukiko waved at her.

"Chie!?"

She was running before she knew it, her arms pumping.

"Yukiko!"

She barely avoided crashing into Yukiko, burying her friend into a tight hug. Yukiko buried her head into Chie's shoulder, shaking.

"It's okay, it's okay," Chie said, softly, holding onto to Yukiko.

"Chie, I-" Yukiko choked out.

"You're safe now, Yukiko," Chie said firmly.

Yukiko still shook and Chie brought her closer.

"I knew you'd save me…" Yukiko whispered, sniffling.

Chie blushed.

"Of course!"

"After all-"

Yukiko lifted her head from Chie's shoulder. Yellow eyes gave her a grateful look.

" **You are my Prince**."

* * *

 **Well Issun, we know exactly what Chie's doing.**

 **The Tailor is my way of integrating Persona 4's costumes into the story. Plus I was a bit in the mood for horror.**

 **Orobas is a demon from the Ars Goetia, if you wanna look up more on him. Also, random fact of the day, Pixies were known to enjoy riding horses and had a general love(by the standards of the Fae) for them. And now you know.**

 **What will happen next? Will the Rose Key open the door? What will happen to Chie? Does Castle Yukiko have butlers? Tune in next time to find out! Remember to read and review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Castle Amagi

**DISCLAIMER: The author doesn't own Okami or Persona 4:Golden. They belong to Clover and ATLUS.**

 **Heh, uh...Finals, jet lag, and Writers Block got me? In any case, we're back in business now! So...Henshin-A-Go-Go, baby!**

 **And as always, we thank our wonderful Beta Reader, Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

 **The Weird Kid: Ooh, Personas meeting Demons, that'll be interesting, hah. And at the point Yosuke will freak out at about anything, I imagine.**

 **Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Castle Amagi**

"Are you sure this will work?"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes as Yosuke asked Marie. She was sure it would work, what else was a key for?

Marie didn't answer Yosuke and instead took the rose key and shoved it into the lock. Amaterasu heard a soft click. The rose snapped in two as the large doors opened. Marie turned towards Yosuke, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, I get it," Yosuke grumbled.

"If there's a key, there's a door! Take it from us!" Issun said, bouncing on her head. Amaterasu barked, agreeing.

"Experienced?" Souji asked wryly.

"Oh yeah we are!" Issun threw back.

Souji smiled before schooling his features.

"Right. Teddie, I want you to take lead."

Teddie started. "Me? W-Why?"

"Because while we can see, you still have the better nose."

Amaterasu grumbled. If it wasn't for this fog, she could've easily found the girls too…

"O-Oh, stop it," Teddie said bashfully, blushing.

"Yosuke, you stay by me."

Yosuke twirled his wrenches. "I got your back Partner."

"No, you'll have my front. Marie and Yu will have my back. And Amaterasu-" Souji scratched his head, "-er, do whatever? Just stay close. There's no telling what's in here," Souji said grimly.

"Monsters, probably," Marie said dryly.

"Which means we find Chie, fast. Teddie, lead the way!"

"Right, sensei!" Teddie said, before running forward.

Yosuke turned towards Souji and mouthed 'Sensei?' Souji just shrugged before running after Teddie. The rest of them followed and she rushed forward, ahead of Teddie. And stopped as she entered the hall of the castle.

This castle was unlike any castle she had seen. Made blunt and with stone, it looked more like a fort than any castle she had seen. Were all castles in this world like this one? Or was this a fabrication of this world?

Amaterasu wouldn't put it past this world to do such a thing. And if this castle was a fabrication, then what did it speak for Yukiko? Her Heart had created this place, if what Amaterasu had heard so far was true.

As she entered the hall, her fur stood on end. She growled and looked around the hall, thankful for Issun tying these glasses to her face. The now invisible fog was already putting her on edge, but this feeling…

The children trailed in behind her, tense. Teddie sniffed the air, somehow getting something amongst this thick fog- and froze. She felt it a moment after Teddie did, and crouched to the ground snarling. The children reacted appropriately, tensing and readying their weapons.

"What is it?" Yosuke asked.

"There's something in here!" Marie said suddenly. Everyone tensed and Amaterasu made out the form of a figure hidden in shadows. She snarled.

"Show yourself!" Souji called out.

The figure moved. And Amaterasu squinted as bright lights filled the room. " **Good evening!"**

Amaterasu blinked as she stared at Yukiko.

Or perhaps she should say the Other Yukiko. This Yukiko wore a large cherry pink dress and a sparkling tiara. This Yukiko did not hold her posture properly. This Yukiko smiled, mirth in her eyes. Her glowing, yellow eyes.

"Amagi-san?" Yosuke called out, hesitant.

The Other Yukiko, the Shadow, twirled and giggled. " **Why hello there, Yosuke~!"** the Shadow said cheerfully.

Yosuke narrowed his eyes. "Where's the real Amagi-san?" Yosuke asked, Jiraya lifting his fists.

Shadow Yukiko tilted her head. " **Oh? Whatever do you mean, Yosuke? I'm Yukiko."**

"We know what you are," Marie said.

Shadow Yukiko's smile disappeared. " **Oh? A witch?** **How unpleasant."**

Marie's eyes narrowed and she stood up straight, scowling. "Hey, you were the one that put me in this dress!"

" **And it's a good look on you, isn't it?"** Shadow Yukiko said sweetly.

Marie ground her teeth and Souji stepped forward. "We know you're a Shadow," Souji began.

" **And is that all there is to me? You aren't any better than the rest of those common ilk!"** Shadow Yukiko snapped. Amaterasu watched the Shadow warily. She wasn't hostile...not yet at least.

Souji held his hands up placatingly. "No, that wasn't what I meant."

Shadow Yukiko stared at Souji, raising an eyebrow.

"...You said something about Princes? On your Midnight Channel?" Souji said, changing the subject.

Shadow Yukiko blinked and cupped her chin. " **Oh? Princes…?"** Shadow Yukiko snapped her fingers and Amaterasu saw the spark of flames as she did. " **Oh, Princes! Yes, of course."**

Shadow Yukiko stared at them intently. Amaterasu glared at the Shadow, but she seemed to be ignoring her. Yosuke started as Shadow Yukiko pointed at him.

" **No, you won't work at all. And you-"** Shadow Yukiko stared at Souji. Souji raised a hand and Marie shot him a look. Shadow Yukiko glanced over Souji before shaking her head.

" **Nope, you won't do at all either,"** Shadow Yukiko sighed, " **I came here to find a harem of Princes, but…"** Shadow Yukiko sighed dramatically, throwing an arm over her forehead. Amaterasu raised an eyebrow.

" **No peasant could ever compare to my one True Prince! No commoner could compare to my Prince! No-"**

Amaterasu's fur stood up and she only had time to turn her head to see Marie striding forward and bringing her hands out. The bolt of lightning tore through the air towards the Shadow. The Shadow took a step back and raised her own hands. The lightning hit true and Shadow Yukiko was engulfed in a wave of fire. There was an explosion and for a moment Amaterasu feared that the Shadow had been killed. Then the smoke cleared and the Shadow glared at Marie. The fire in her eyes was equal in intensity to the fire on her dress.

" **You...You attacked me!"** the Shadow shrieked.

"Oh, like that would hurt you!" Marie snapped, stepping forward again.

"Marie, easy-" Souji began.

"I'm so sorry we're beneath you, My Lady! Clearly we're just dirt beneath your feet!" Marie yelled.

"Woah, what's got her all worked up?" Issun muttered. Yosuke and Yu took a step back as sparks danced across Marie, Orobas stepping in front of them. Souji stood his ground, Izanagi looming above him. Amaterasu glanced between Marie and the Shadow.

" **Dirt beneath my feet? You're not even worthy of that, you witch!"**

"Oh, that's it! I'm taking you down right now!" Marie snapped, throwing her hands out again. Lightning arced out, hitting the Shadow and knocking her to the floor. Panting, Marie ran forward, naginata in hand. Shadow Yukiko looked up and started to shriek.

" **My Prince, my Prince!"**

"Shut up-"

Amaterasu sensed the second presence and ran forward, knocking Marie out of the way. The sword whizzed above their head and shattered against the floor. A moment later Izanagi had stepped above them, sparking. Amaterasu looked up to see Souji's grimace. She followed his gaze towards-

" **My Princess, are you alright?"** Chie asked, giving a hand to Shadow Yukiko.

Shadow Yukiko took the hand and wrapped Chie in a hug. " **Oh My Prince, I knew you would come!"**

Chie smirked, looking haughty in her princely clothes. " **Of course I did. For you, My Princess, I would do anything."**

Shadow Yukiko blushed.

Amaterasu watched the Shadows conversation, her head tilted in confusion. Issun was bouncing up and down rapidly on her head.

"Chie?" Yosuke called out, landing next to them. Yu ran up behind him.

Chie turned around and Amaterasu was stunned by the glare she sent them. It was cold and arrogant and nothing like the girl she knew. Amaterasu curled her lips back and Yosuke held up his wrenches.

"That's not her," he said grimly.

"Then thats-?" Yu began.

"Her Shadow," Marie scowled.

Shadow Chie stepped forward, only to be held back by Shadow Yukiko.

" **My Prince, please pay them no mind! They aren't anything!"**

Marie growled. Souji glanced at her before turning back to the Shadow.

"Where are your other selves?" Souji asked.

Shadow Chie sneered. " **That hardly matter now, does it? You're trespassing. Leave!"** Shadow Chie snapped. Shadow Yukiko clung to Shadow Chie, smirking at them.

Souji and Izanagi stared at them. Yosuke stepped next to him cautiously. Underneath Amaterasu, Marie growled and shoved her off. Standing up, Marie was stopped from stepping forward by Amaterasu clamping her teeth onto her dress.

"Let go!" Marie snapped, tugging on her dress. Amaterasu didn't let go and let out a muffled growl.

" **You should listen to her, Marie. You shouldn't have come here,"** Shadow Chie said grimly.

"And why's that?" Marie asked, eyebrow raised. Shadow Chie snorted and gestured around her.

" **Look around you. What do you think you are doing, intruding on my castle?"**

"We're here to save Chie and Amagi-san," Yosuke said firmly. Shadow Chie glared at Yosuke and Shadow Yukiko's expression turned chilling.

" **Save them? From what!"** Shadow Chie started to storm down the stairs, only to be stopped by Shadow Yukiko. The Prince glanced at the Princess, her gaze softening for a moment, before sneering at them. Amaterasu watched the Shadows carefully, mouth still clamped on Marie's dress.

" **Here we are free! Free from Inaba! Free from our destinies, our responsibilities!"**

Amaterasu had slightly expected it, but still let out a muffled bark of surprised when Shadow Chie whirled around, grabbing Shadow Yukiko by her shoulders and kissing her passionately. The goddess could've heard a pin drop in the following silence. Everyone but Issun stared at the Shadows in shock. Issun had presumably gone into a different kind of shock, Amaterasu suspected. The Shadows stopped and panted, gazing at each other. Shadow Chie turned towards them, smug.

" **Free from the judgement of fools!"** she shouted.

Amaterasu glanced at her human companions. Yu understandably looked lost and Yosuke seemed to have frozen. Marie was frowning and Souji-

"We can't leave you here. You'll die," Souji spoke calmly.

Shadow Chie sneered. " **You mean the other Shadows? They won't lay a finger on either of us! This is our home! So just leave! Get the hell out!"**

Shadow Chie stomped the floor and Amaterasu felt the castle quiver underneath her paws. Souji tensed and sighed.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, your Majesty," Souji said, rolling the last word.

"What Souji said," Yosuke agreed, " Chie, Amagi-san, I know what you're going through-"

" **Oh stuff it, Yosuke!"** Shadow Chie snapped. Yosuke rolled his eyes.

"Please, I know you can do better than that, Chie."

"We're not leaving," Marie said firmly, crossing her arms. Amaterasu barked. Yu still seemed lost but nodded.

Shadow Chie glowered at them and took a step forward. " **You-!"**

" **My Prince. Allow me."** Shadow Yukiko took Shadow Chie's hand and stepped forward, gazing at them coldly. Amaterasu felt her fur stand on end. Shadow Yukiko lifted her hand and Amaterasu saw the embers trailing from her fingers.

" **People like you are not to be allowed in my castle. I decree that you leave at once!"** Shadow Yukiko declared loudly. For a moment nothing happened and Marie finally wrenched herself free from Amaterasu's jaws.

"Listen up, you pretentious bi-"

At that moment Shadow Yukiko's eyes flashed white and a wave of violent orange flames exploded from her, engulfing the room at breakneck speed. Marie froze and Amaterasu felt the blind terror as the flames rolled towards them.

"Furball, move!"

She leapt into action before Issun's worlds left his mouth and rushed towards Marie, bowling her to the ground. The flames rushed towards them and Amaterasu growled.

"Garu!"

A torrent of winds blew away the flames and Amaterasu turned her head to see Yosuke and his Persona. Yosuke covered his face and stared grimly into the sea of expanding flames. "Are you guys okay?"

Amaterasu glanced at the girl beneath her. Marie shivered, eyes staring at something only she could see. Amaterasu curled her lips and growled.

"Hey, where are Souji and Yu?!" Issun asked.

"I don't know- but if we don't get out of here this entire room will be engulfed in flames, with us in it!"

Yes, that would be a problem wouldn't it? She looked around the room, keeping her nerves even as the flames grew. There had to be...Ah ha! She spotted the door and barked loudly, grabbing Marie by her dress.

"Hey, how much can you hold kid?" Issun asked. Yosuke blinked.

"What do you- hey, what the hell-!?" Yosuke scrambled and barely managed to catch Marie as Amaterasu threw her into the air. Wasting no time she barked furiously and ran towards the door.

"Hey, wait up-!"

She heard the boy run after her. And then the boy caught up to her and she grinned, seeing the green aura surrounding the boy. Amaterasu and Yosuke ran towards the door, flames still rushing to cover every surface.

"Furball, door!"

She snarled and swished her tail. A cherry bomb appeared fizzling. At the same moment Jiraiya rushed forward and slammed into the door. There was a brilliant explosion and Yosuke stumbled, still holding Marie in his arms. Amaterasu pushed him forward, aware of the steadily increasing heat. A moment later they stepped through the splinters of the doorway and a torrent of fire rushed over the spot they had just been. Amaterasu stared into the fiery room.

"Looks like those flames ain't gonna follow us anymore," Issun said. Amaterasu barked softly and turned towards Yosuke and Marie. Yosuke still had the girl in his arms and was shaking her gently.

"Hey, are you okay? Kusumi-san? Hello?"

Marie's eyes began to focus and she seemed to notice where she was. And she reacted accordingly, thrusting her palm into Yosuke's chin.

"Ow, what the fu-!" Yosuke let go of her and Marie fell to the floor.

"Whatthehellwhereyou-!" Marie quivered in rage. Yosuke glared at her, clutching his chin.

"Jeez, what the hell?!" Yosuke snapped.

The two of them looked to be ready to continue to scream at each other, and Amaterasu decided to spare her ears. Before either of the humans could bicker Amaterasu yawned and the stone under their feet cracked, stems and vines snaking around their feet. Yosuke and Marie stopped and stared at the flora before turning towards her. Amaterasu stared back, silent. The flames still crackled behind them.

"Right, now I get that you two might not like each other. But we've gotta problem now!"

"You don't say?" Marie grumbled, turning away. Yosuke shot her a look before turning towards Issun.

"What do you mean?" Yosuke asked.

"I mean that the Grey brothers ain't with us. So unless they got burned to a crisp," Marie flinched at the mental image Issun's words brought up, "then I can only assume that they're somewhere else. Which means we gotta find em- before someone else does!"

Amaterasu was sure that the brothers could take care of each other. But even she didn't want to find out if Souji could take on two Shadows at once. She stood up to her paws and started to walk, turning back to glance at her humans.

Yosuke and Marie glanced at each other, before standing up. Amaterasu grinned and walked down the dark hallways, footsteps echoing behind her.

* * *

"Right, well that way is a bust," Souji noted. The entryway to the hall was a kiln of fire and death.

" _Yes, it would seem so,"_ Orobas neighed beside him. Souji glanced at the demon. Without Orobas they would've been significantly more singed, if not worse. He put his hand out towards the demon. Orobas stared at it for a moment.

" _Yes?"_ the demon asked finally.

"I'm shaking your hand. You saved us back there."

" _Ah. A sign of trust amongst humans."_ Orobas stared at the outstretched hand for another moment. Inwardly Souji waited and hoped he hadn't insulted the demon. His fears were unfounded as a moment later Orobas took his hand and gave a firm handshake. Souji smiled and the demon stared at him in a non hostile way.

" _Not many humans give their hand to me willingly,"_ Orobas noted.

"Yes, well I've been told I'm not most humans," Souji said. The demon stared back into the fire.

" _Still, whatever that creature was, her grasp over fire is unfortunately greater than mine at the moment."_

"Yes, well we're alive. And at the moment that means a lot." Souji turned around. "Is everyone alright?"

Yu nodded, sitting on the floor. "I'm all okay here," his younger brother said.

"And you Teddie?" Souji asked.

"Never been better," Teddie said, lying on the floor, fur singed.

"Good. Then we need to get going," Souji said, unsheathing the nodachi. Yu frowned but got to his feet. Teddie moaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Unless we want to wait for the Shadows to come to us, then…" Souji trailed off and started to walk down the hallway. Yu quickly followed him, Orobas floating after him. Anko and Pixie were in reserve. Souji heard frantic squeaking behind him.

"W-Wait for meeee!"

"What were those things?" Yu asked as Teddie ran after them.

"You mean the Shadows?"

"Yeah. I know you already explained, but-"

Souji thought for a moment. "Shadows are the secrets of the Heart," he said.

Yu frowned. "That doesn't tell me much..."

"Ooo, ooo! I can explain!" Teddie said, finally caught up with them.

"Go ahead, Teddie," Souji said. Teddie turned to Yu and started to explain Shadows in rather interesting terms, leaving Souji to think.

Chie and Yukiko, huh?

Souji hadn't quite expected that, but then again he hadn't known Chie or Yukiko for very long. Yosuke had seem surprised. Which meant that both of them had kept it a secret…

If they were a pair. They were close, no doubting, but-

These were Shadows. He couldn't just make assumptions. They both could just as easily still be in the closet. Or maybe, he thought pinching the bridge of his nose, he was looking too deep into it at the moment. For now he had to save Chie and Yukiko. What happened later...Could wait later, when they were safe.

"...And that's that!" Teddie said proudly.

Yu stared at the bear contemplatively. "I see. Thank you for explaining, Teddie."

"Heh, it's no problem," Teddie said bashfully.

Orobas suddenly stopped and looked around. Souji turned towards the demon, hands on his nodachi and Izanagi right at the forefront of his mind. "What's wrong?" He asked the demon. Yu and Teddie were looking around warily.

" _I sense something approaching,"_ Orobas summoned flames, " _Master, get behind me."_

Souji wasted no time and summoned Izanagi. The Persona appeared behind him, already on edge. Idly he glanced at the demon and wondered for a brief moment how he had come to fighting back to back with a demon from Hell. Problem was he knew exactly how.

"Is it close by?" Yu asked, worried.

" _I cannot tell. It is almost as if-"_ Orobas was interrupted by the screams of several Shadows. They all turned towards the the sound and Souji saw several fishlike creatures. They were each made of singles sheets of paper curled into a ringlet, glowing red script inscribed on them, their eyes and fins made of gold and blue glass. Their masks sat on their forehead.

"Those are Calm Pesces!" Teddie shouted.

"Yu, Teddie, stay back!" Souji barked before rushing forwards, Izanagi following.

" _Master, by your command!"_

"R-Right! Go, Orobas!"

" _I shall burn them all."_

"Zio!"

Izanagi threw his hand out, a bolt of lightning streaking through the air and hitting the first Shadow. It screamed in an ethereal voice and crashed into the wall. The other two Shadows rushed forwards, swimming through the air. Souji gritted his teeth and swung his sword. One of the Pesces flew past him, and he managed to catch the fin. In a second the Shadow fell to the floor with a scream, its fin cut clean off. The screaming ceased as Izanagi impaled the Shadow, lightning coursing through the naginata. The Shadow dissolved and Souji turned around.

The other had gotten past him-

-straight into Orobas.

Souji watched as the demonic horse punched the Calm Pesce, flames wreathing the fist. The Shadow screamed, the fire engulfing it. It crashed into the ground, chipping stonework as it burned to ashes. Orobas looked up. " _Behind you, human_."

Souji turned around just in time to see the other Pesce right on top of him. Izanagi barely had time to get in front of him and the Shadow smashed into them with bone crushing momentum. He and Izanagi slid back, pain blossoming in his chest. Izanagi grasped the Pesce with his talons and tried to crush it, electricity sparking. The Pesce writhed and flailed, hitting Izanagi with its tail.

"Some. Help. Please!" he grunted out with each slam.

" _Hold still."_

These were not words that brought comfort to him, but he stood firm and held the flailing Shadow harder. Souji felt heat and braced for impact.

Orobas appeared in front of Izanagi and placed a palm on the Pesce's mask. The Shadow promptly burst into bright red flames and Izanagi let go. The Calm Pesce screamed and turned to ashes. Souji clutched his sides, only to wince. His hands were an angry red.

"Souji, are you okay? I can get Pixie-" Yu began.

"No need," he said quickly.

Yu raised an eyebrow.

"Her power is finite. We'll need it for worse injuries than just bruises and burns," Souji said.

Yu seemed to agree, albeit reluctantly. Teddie stared at him worriedly.

Souji sheathed the nodachi and winced again. Still hurt like a jerk. He hopped that the others were doing better than they were.

* * *

"On your left!"

Yosuke heard Issun and turned just in time to see the crow swoop at him, lantern swinging. He bit back a yelp and ducked in time to avoid the murderous bird, the Shadow barely brushing against the bells on his hat.

It wasn't a real bird, of course. They were as big as Yosuke himself, with oily black feathers. Their talons seemed glued to antique lanterns lit with a wax candle and they had no eyes. Only a golden mask stitched to their chests.

He hit the ground and the crow flew back up into the air with the rest of the flock surrounding them. Amaterasu leapt over him and snapped at them, narrowly missing. The birds squawked and rose further into the air.

"You okay?" Yosuke heard as the wolf landed next to him. He could make out the green glow of Issun on Amaterasu's neck, but it was hard to make out. Not because of the fog, he still had the glasses. But the wolf herself was glowing.

Yosuke had no doubt anymore that she was a goddess. It was hard to do that with the large spinning beads around her neck and the glimpse of crimson markings under her visor.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Yosuke felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. And he immediately pushed himself flat to the ground, Amaterasu following him. Electricity branched into the air and Shadows screamed and exploded as it hit them. A shower of black feathers fell on them, but there were still more Shadows flying above them. Yosuke looked up from the ground and glared at Marie.

"A little more warning, next time!?"

Marie, panting and leaning on her naginata, turned and glared at him. "Well you could help some!"

"How am I supposed to do that with you chucking electricity like freaking Count Dooku!"

Yosuke had de-summoned Jiraiya after Marie had first zapped the flock. Yosuke had learned the hard way that his Persona was too big a target to avoid bolts of electricity. And with his weakness…

Amaterasu barked, pulling up her visor with a paw.

"Concentrate, you two!" Issun yelled.

Yosuke grimaced and looked up at the remaining Shadows.

"Buzz off!" he yelled, throwing his wrenches into the air.

They spun and brained two of the birds, sending them to the ground where they were quickly taken care of by Amaterasu. Yosuke dove to catch his wrenches and stood up near Marie. The birds crowded around them, scattering as Amaterasu sent whipped the string of beads towards them.

"She can't hold all of them off with just that rosary," Marie scowled.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Yosuke shot back, "And don't say anything about electricity!"

"Quit whining, you baby!"

"Whining? You almost cooked me-"

There was a sudden ear-shattering cacophony. Yosuke tried to cover his ears with the hat, but even muffled the sound was nearly deafening. He could feel it in his teeth! He glanced at Marie, who had also pulled her hat over her ears.

"What's going on!?" he yelled. Marie looked at him and mouthed something that Yosuke couldn't hear over the volume. The sound ceased as swiftly as it had began. And Amaterasu tumbled towards them. The wolf got to her paws shakily, growling.

"Sunny?" Marie asked.

"Duck!" Issun yelled.

Yosuke looked up and saw the birds. They were all glowing with a dull red sheen. Suddenly one crashed into the wall, and Yosuke watched with wide eyes as the stone bricks crumbled underneath it. The birds screeched again and in a single move rushed towards them.

"Shit, shit, shit-!" Yosuke started to back up.

Amaterasu took a look at the flock of enemies and yelped, leaping behind Yosuke and pulling at him with her teeth. He didn't need to be told twice and turned around to run. Only to see Marie stand her ground in the edges of his vision.

"Son of a bi-!"

The flock of birds cannon balled straight towards them, and Marie was standing her ground, green eye glowing as she lifted up sparking hands. With a yell she threw both her arms out just as Yosuke reached out to her. There was a bright light and then a deafening crash. Yosuke fell to the ground, ears ringing and head swimming. He blinked a couple of times, vision swimming. The corridor wasn't empty. But it wasn't full either, which was good in Yosuke's books. The few birds there were were flapping around, panicked. Lanterns littered the floor. And Marie was slumped on the ground, unmoving.

Yosuke was sure he cursed, but the ringing in his ears drowned out any sound. He got up to his feet and grabbed the girl by her shoulders. She didn't move. Glancing warily at the remaining few birds he grabbed Marie by her armpits and started to drag her. Amaterasu suddenly appeared in his vision and placed herself under the girl. Issun was bouncing but Yosuke still couldn't hear anything. Still he got the idea and helped place Marie on the wolf. Amaterasu took off and he ran after her, hitting the side of his head to get rid of the ringing.

Hopefully Souji was having a better time...

* * *

"Teddie? Have...Have we lost it?"

Teddie was on the floor. The bear sniffed loudly before giving a thumbs up.

"All clear…" the bear said woozily. Yu sighed in relief, leaning heavily against the wall. Pixie was lying on his head, resting.

Souji looked at his hands. They weren't burnt anymore, though they were nice and pink. Which just went to show how powerful the little Pixie's healing magic was. Trying to attack that Burning Beetle…

Souji glanced at the heavy door, dreading the chance of the car sized Shadow smashing it into splinters, sending embers into the air. They hadn't even managed to land a scratch on it and it had been more than glad to try and return the favor.

Much to his relief there was no beetle. But there was still a problem. "We're completely lost now," he said plainly.

They had been keeping to the main hallways, avoiding any of the smaller doors. Surely that would lead them to the others. But the Burning Beetle had put a stop to that entire plan and now they were deep within the maze like castle. Which wasn't good, to put it mildly.

"We can't be that badly lost," Yu said, though he sounded uncertain.

"If there's a map, then I haven't found it," Souji said.

Yu closed his eyes for a moment, clearly thinking. Pixie stirred on top of his head.

"What is it, Master?"

Yu was silent and Souji glanced at Teddie.

"Teddie, can you navigate this place?" he asked.

Teddie made a questioning sound and rolled over, looking up at Souji. "What do you mean?"

"You know a lot about this world, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So you could lead us safely through this castle?"

Teddie frowned. "Well, er...I'm afraid I don't know exactly what this castle would be like. I'm sorry…"

Souji sighed. And he had been certain-

"You said you could sniff things out, didn't you?"

Teddie and Souji turned towards Yu. Yu was looking at them nervously.

"You guys said that, right?"

Teddie sat up. "Yeah! My nose is incredible!"

Yu scratched the back of his head, only for Pixie to let out a "Hey!"

"Sorry," Yu said.

"Why did you ask, Yu?" Souji asked.

"Well, he could sniff out those two human Shadows, right?"

Souji blinked and turned to Teddie. "Could you?"

Teddie scratched his head. "Well...There's one problem. Even though those Shadows smell like their humans, they also smell like Shadows, so it's hard to get a direct sniff on em!"

Well, that was a bumm-

"Humans smell?" Yu asked.

Teddie nodded. "Yup!"

Souji saw where Yu was going with this. "So you could lead us to them," Souji finished.

Teddie blinked. Souji and Yu glanced at each other as the bear thought. "...Hey, yeah, I could! I could totally find them, even in here! I could totally navigate for you!"

"Then it's settled," Souji smiled, "Navigate on, Teddie."

"Yeah!" Teddie stood up and raised a fist into the air, "I'll navigate!"

There was a moment of silence. Teddie blinked and turned towards them. "Uh, who am I supposed to find?"

That was a question, wasn't it? It'd be better to find Marie and the others. But time was of the essence to find Chie and Yukiko…

Souji looked at his backup. Yu and his Demons. And Teddie. They had to save Yukiko and Chie. But there was no way they could take on their Shadows alone.

"Teddie, I need you to find Marie and the others," Souji said at last.

Teddie nodded, proud. "I'll do my best! Follow me!"

* * *

"Mirror mirror on the wall~"

Yukiko stared at the mirror, smiling as the maid combed her hair. The enchanter, Souji had been his name yes? The enchanter followed the bear and was followed by his younger brother. She swiped her finger across the mirror and the image changed.

"On the wall, wall, wall~"

A Burning Beetle rampaged in the corridors, searching for something.

"Show~"

The Knight was carrying the Witch while the Jester followed them. They ran through the halls, to where, she was sure they didn't know.

"Who's the most beautiful. Of. Them. All~!"

The image changed again. The Shadow grinned as her real self ran through the corridors, panting and looking around fearfully. Her real self tripped on her kimono and fell in front of a tapestry.

"Ohohohohoho? I know where you are now~" she stood up. The mirror turned murky again and one of the maids handed Yukiko her tiara.

"Are you going?" Chie asked. Yukiko turned towards the bed. Her Prince sat at the edge of the bed, grinning at her. Chie's real self glared at them from the chains encasing her.

That would change soon enough.

"Yes. After all, we can't simply let her run around," Yukiko said.

Chie grinned and cupped Yukiko's chin. "Don't take too long," her Prince whispered. Yukiko felt a thrill run up her back and she felt embers stir on her fingertips. She grinned.

"Oh, I won't."

Her Prince grinned and turned towards one of the maids.

"Hand me my tools," Chie turned towards her real self, "I feel like it's time to have a heart to heart…"

She smiled as the maid bowed, and turned around, dress swishing. She walked through the corridors of her castle, heedless of the Shadows within. They would dare do nothing against their Princess. Especially with some encouragement, she grinned, fire trailing her fingers.

But she had a guest to find. And find she did, right where she thought she would. By the tapestry she had fallen in front of. Honestly, was her real self such an incompetent that she couldn't even get up?

Her real self had curled up, leaning against the wall. If you listened closely you could hear sobs and whimpers. How pathetic.

She sneered and stepped forward, heels clicking on the stone. Her real self's head snapped up and saw her with puffy eyes. Her real self's face paled and she froze.

Yukiko grinned at her real self. "Mirror mirror, on the wall... **Who's the real one, in this hall~?"**

* * *

 **I'll admit, Shadows are fun to write sometimes!**

 **And we have the first pairing of the fic(I'm certain most of you were already expecting this somewhat.)...Kinda. It's their Shadows, so not official. Yet.**

 **Yukiko's Castle is different from cannon. It's a proper castle, in a ring like shape. Not as many floors as in cannon, but it's much bigger and with the courtyard included, as well as two human Shadows...Well adding 8 floors to all that just seems (for now) unnecessarily cruel.**

 **And now we have a Navigator! Teddie!**

 **...**

 **Moving on.**

 **What will happen next? Will our heroes reunite? What lies in store for the real Yukiko and Chie? Does a Burning Beetle molt sell for a lot? Tune in next time to find out!**


	27. Chapter 27:Memories in Ash

**Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Persona 4: Golden or Okami. They belong to ATLUS and Clover Studios respectively.**

 **As always we thank our wondrous Beta-reader, Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

 **This chapter is extra long cause it's extra late. Sorry for that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Memories in Ash**

 _Yukiko sat on the steps of the river bank, holding the puppy in her arms tightly. The puppy squirmed and licked her face, but instead of making her smile she only held the puppy tighter. The rain soaked her, but she had forgotten to take an umbrella._

' _Sorry dear, but we just can't keep him…'_

 _She blinked back tears. She knew why they couldn't, but...It was unfair!_

 _The dog barked at her and she looked at him. He was small and round and brown and white and cute-_

" _Hey there!"_

 _She started and turned around as the puppy barked up at the girl who had snuck up on her._

 _She was about her age, wearing a green shirt, a white shirt underneath, a light blue skirt over jeans and muddy white sneakers. Her light brown hair was tied off in a cute short side ponytail._

 _The girl blinked at her before seeing the dog. As soon as she did she broke out in a wide sunny smile._

" _Ooh, he's so cute!" the girl squeed, before looking up at her with a smile._

" _Is he yours?" the girl asked eagerly._

 _Yukiko blinked, still trying to process the girl. Before frowning and looking down at the barking puppy._

" _Well, no…" she said quietly._

 _The girl tilted her head and it reminded Yukiko so much of the puppy that she almost laughed. She immediately sobered up._

" _I...I found him in a box, but…" she blinked away tears and looked down at the puppy, "My parents said I can't keep him. A-And now...he'll be all alone again," she sniffled. The puppy looked up at her, panting._

" _...Hey."_

 _She blinked and looked up._

 _The girl was making a face. Yukiko stared at her and the girl made another face, and another and another, contorting her face into stranger and stranger shapes._

 _Yukiko and the puppy stared at the girl and the girl stopped, blushing and rubbing the back of her head._

" _Uh…"_

" _...snrk."_

 _Yukiko couldn't help it and she started to laugh. And laugh and laugh and laugh. Soon there were tears in her eyes and she couldn't stop._

 _A moment later she heard the girl chuckle with her. Eventually she managed to stop, breathing heavily._

 _The girl gave her another bright smile and held out her hand._

" _My name's Chie Satonaka!"_

" _...Yukiko Amagi."_

 _For a moment she thought that the girl would recognize the name. But much to her surprise, Chie just smiled._

" _That's a pretty name! We're friends now!"_

 _Chie petted the puppy, who panted happily._

" _This little guy too."_

 _Chie fused over the puppy and then looked up and smiled at Yukiko. And Yukiko smiled back as the rain stopped and the sun broke through the clouds._

* * *

Amaterasu silently watched the girls as the scene fade. She committed the scene to memory, even though she felt like a voyeur.

At least Issun had the grace to be quiet.

"So that's how they met…" Yosuke whispered.

Amaterasu watched the last bits of the memory fade. The two girls smiling at each other. The start of a friendship. Of, perhaps, something more.

She growled as the room of the castle came back to focus.

Marie and Yosuke were standing behind her. They had found and ascended the stairs, walking through more hallways. And then she had sensed something strange in one of the rooms. So she had dragged everyone into the room-

And here they were now.

"What happened to the puppy?" Marie asked. Yosuke glanced at her.

"Is that the question you're really asking?"

"What? It's a question," Marie defended.

Yosuke sighed. "Well, Chie once mentioned having a dog," Yosuke said.

Amaterasu got up to her paws, growling at the 'booties'.

"So, looks like there are more memories in here," Issun whispered as she headed towards door, "Gotta admit, kinda feel uncomfortable watching," Issun said.

Bark.

"Hey, I wouldn't want someone to watch my memories!"

Amaterasu peeked out into the hallway. There didn't seem to be any enemies. Amaterasu turned towards her humans, only to see them begin to argue about something.

She sighed. This was getting tiring…

"Hey, no slowing down now! We've got people to save!"

She looked up, surprised at Issun's urging. Then she heard the argument behind her stop suddenly and her ears perked. She turned around just in time to see Yosuke bring a hand to his head, wincing. She barked in alarm and walked up to them as Marie reached out to Yosuke.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Marie jerked back her hand as blue flames suddenly erupted around Yosuke, wreathing him. For a moment Amaterasu could see the faint outline of Jiraiya behind him. The fire faded as suddenly as it came and Yosuke looked at his hands wide eyed.

"...What in Yomi was that?" Issun said loudly. She huffed and Marie raised an eyebrow. Yosuke blinked and looked up.

"Souji's in trouble."

"What?" Marie stepped closer to Yosuke and jabbed a finger towards him. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

Yosuke held his hands up. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger!"

"Are they in trouble?" Issun asked while Marie glared at Yosuke.

"Maybe?"

"Well what does that mean?!"

Yosuke grumbled and ruffled his hair. "I mean he was in trouble but I'm pretty sure he isn't now."

They stared at him, confused. But Yosuke seemed pretty sure. In either case…

She barked.

"Furball's right. We've got to find them."

Marie nodded and started to walk out of the room, shooting a dirty glance at Yosuke. Yosuke threw his hands up, rolling his eyes, and followed her.

She sighed and ran after them.

Really tiring...

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Souji groaned and opened his eyes. Someone handed him a glass of something and he drank it without thinking. It was surprisingly sharp, but not unpleasantly so, and he opened his eyes.

Igor smiled at him, and Margaret took the glass from his hands. He narrowed his eyes.

"While I'm not mad…" He distinctly last remembered being run over by the Burning Beetle

Igor chuckled. "Relax. You will be back in your world and not a second will have passed. Margaret?"

Margaret took the heavy tome she always had and began to open it. Souji frowned. They were being more enigmatic than usual. He was about to ask why had they brought him here in the first place when he felt fire bloom within him, burning bright and cold. He sat ramrod in his seat, clenching his fists so hard he thought something would break. Margaret opened the tome in her hands and he watched as the pages fluttered like crazy, until suddenly stopping. His vision dimmed and he saw the Strength Arcana...Shatter. Before his eyes he saw it replaced by the familiar fiery gaze of the Magician.

"It is time for you to truly use the power of the Wild Card," he heard Igor say.

It was hard to hear over the roaring in his ears. And as the Velvet Room disappeared, he held the new Tarot card. And crushed it. The tide of power threatened to overwhelm him. But soon it ebbed and calmed. His senses came back into focus and he heard the sounds of battle around him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the crumbled wall surrounding him. That was right, the shadow had crashed him into…

"Yu, look out!"

His eyes snapped up. The Burning Beetle, shell glowing a bright angry red, charged straight at his brother. Yu snapped towards the Shadow, frozen in fear. There was an shriek and suddenly Yu was hoisted into the air by the Red Imp, Anko. Yu's shoes narrowly brushed against the shell of the beetle and the shadow crashed into the wall, sending rock and dust flying everywhere. Anko dropped Yu next to a kneeling Orobas and Teddie. Orobas had a large gash in his side, strange crimson black ichor dripping onto the ground.

Souji gnashed his teeth and stood up. Strange. He should have definitely felt being smashed into a wall, but he was on fire at the moment! Not literal fire of course but-

He checked himself real quick.

Yes, he wasn't on real fire. And this shadow would pay for even thinking of hurting their brother. They heard a saccharine giggle and turned their head. Pixie smiled. We smiled. It was all teeth. We turned to see the Burning Beetle wrench itself out of the wall, looking around as its wings beat wildly. Our wings hummed and we stared at the beetle. How best to take down such a behemoth…?

The Beetle flared it's wings again, it's shell opening.

Aha!

Souji grinned and grabbed the nodachi from the ground. And then they charged, yelling at the top of their lungs. The Beetle turned around laboriously. Just in time to catch the zap from your fingers. It's wild and powerful and the Beetle stumbled back as the crack of lightning hit it.

They pointed the nodachi at the shadow and grinned.

"Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelled of elderberries!"

"Souji?"

They ignored Yu and raised an eyebrow at the shadow. The Burning Beetle buzzed furiously, sounding like a chainsaw as embers flew into the air. He channeled power into the nodachi again and lightning struck the beetle with a loud crash. The Beetle, unharmed yet furious, rushed at him, legs skittering over the floor.

We waited and waited and waited as the Beetle rushed towards them, shell glowing. Wait some more, and-

Souji ducked and rolled, the Beetle flying overhead and crashing into the other wall. Souji turned around, seeing the chinks in the Beetle's armor. The shadow turned towards them, pulverizing the wall as it did. Dust filled the air and Souji covered their nose and mouth, still smiling. The Burning Beetle screeched, wings flaring. Souji laughed and pointed at the Beetle.

"Die happy!"

The Beetle seemed perplexed as Souji pointed at it. Souji grinned at the shadow that had dogged them for so long.

"Zio!"

The Beetle buzzed again, embers flying. And then sparks flew, arcing across the shadow. The shadow writhed in agony. It screamed, glowing bright, before falling to the ground, slowly smoldering. Souji panted and watched as Pixie buzzed out from beneath the elytra of the dead Burning Beetle. Pixie flew happily, looping through the air. Souji raised a hand and Pixie gave a rousing hi-five.

"Souji?"

They turned to see Yu walking up to them slowly. Anko was following behind him in an ape-like shuffle and Teddie followed, eyeing the Red Imp warily. Pixie dive bombed towards Yu and buzzed happily around Yu's head. Souji grinned at Yu. Yu didn't grin back.

"Souji, what are you doing with a Pixie?" Yu asked bluntly.

Souji thought for a moment on how to answer that. Pixie appeared in his vision and waved. Souji raised an eyebrow and Pixie pointed at the corpse of Burning Beetle. The shadow's corpse was dissolving into oily muck, which evaporated into steam. This was perhaps due to the Beetle's two elytra, still intact even after the shock Pixie had gave it. The chiton glowed and the shadow ichor near the elytra seemed to boil.

"Souji, are you listening?"

Souji walked towards the decaying shadow, squatting down next to the elytra. Pixie hovered over the smoldering remains that were cooling quickly. Souji gazed at the shell thoughtfully. If you had tied the shells together, you'd have a nice big shield. But where would they find a way to tie them? Perhaps fusing them with a Zio? Souji was no smith, but maybe? Souji turned towards Pixie. A pixie with a violet bob-haircut stared back, arms crossed. Pixie buzzed next to the violet haired Pixie, gazing curiously at her. The other Pixie glared at them.

"Oi, bigjob! Pay attention!"

Something tugged on Souji's sleeve and they turned to see Yu looking at them, worried.

"Souji, you're acting really freaky. Snap out of it."

Souji was about to ask what the hell Yu was talking about when suddenly a giant figure loomed in his mind, giving him a masked gaze.

" **Remember.** "

The Magician Tarot shattered and Pixie disappeared. Souji blinked and looked at himself and then at Yu.

"Souji?" Yu asked again. Souji put a hand on his brother's head and was rewarded with a scowl.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said.

Yu's Pixie buzzed into view, tilting her head.

"Geez, you were gone there for a moment, bigjob."

Souji stared at her before concentrating. The Magician appeared again, hovering in his hand, and Souji crushed the card. Blue fire coalesced and Pixie appeared again, grinning. Yu's Pixie watched the Persona warily.

"Who is she?" Yu asked.

"She is I-"

" **-And thou art I!"** Pixie chirped. He smiled. The power and confidence of the Magician was still there, but Izanagi made himself known in the back of Souji's mind. Almost like an anchor.

"Yeesh, that things giving me the willies," Yu's Pixie said. Pixie turned to her real counterpart and grinned a bit smugly.

"Really big willies," Yu's Pixie said.

"Relax. She's just a Persona," he said.

"I thought Izanagi was your Persona?" Yu asked.

"Wild Card…" Teddie muttered.

Souji looked at the bear sharply and he heard Pixie crackle. "What did you say Teddie?"

The bear stuttered for a moment, surprised. "W-Well...It's something I remember hearing. Voices in the fog when I was hiding from the Shadows."

Souji stared at the bear for a long time. The bear looked back in earnest nervousness. He sighed. Teddie was not a liar, Souji felt in his bones. He didn't believe the bear could lie out of a paper bag. But still, to be sure…

"Did you really hear voices in the fog say 'Wild Card'?" Souji asked.

Teddie nodded vigorously. "Uh huh!"

"Are you sure you heard the words 'Wild Card' in the fog?"

"Yes!" Teddie said, a nervous quiver in his voice. Souji sighed. Saying things thrice was a thing only truly effective on the fair folk, Pixie knew this. But it was still something.

"I believe you," he said, pushing earnest in his voice. Teddie smiled, visibly relieved. Yu and Pixie were staring at both of them strangely.

"What was that all about?" Yu asked. He smiled at his brother.

"Nothing. Now then, we better get to everyone else."

"Why? Are they in trouble?"

Souji shook his head. "The longer we stay in here, the more trouble will find us. Let's hurry."

* * *

"I can't believe she just left us!"

Yosuke sighed as Marie yelled for the fifth time in about as many minutes. Silently, he agreed. Goddess or no, Yosuke was going to give Amaterasu an earful when she came back.

' **If she comes back'** Jiraiya helpfully pointed out.

Yosuke grumbled. "Yeah, thanks for that."

"Did you just say something?"

Yosuke looked up to see Marie staring at him suspiciously. He lifted his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Nope, I didn't say anything. Go back to whatever you were doing."

Marie gave him another look, and though he would admit it, her one green eye had an unusual intensity that made it hard to look at her. After a moment she huffed and began pacing around the room again.

The room was large and circular, with two different levels. With the large stain glass window and the chandelier, it could've been pretty. But even without the fog, the eerie light falling through the stain glass threw up shadows in corners and on the walls. He looked back up at the window itself. It was a picture of a large red bird, engulfed in flames. A phoenix or something. As he stared at the window he caught sight of the vine hanging from the chandelier.

Amaterasu had sniffed around the room for a while. Before suddenly zipping up to the second floor using a vine that had suddenly appeared around a hook of the chandelier. Before Marie or Yosuke could do anything, Amaterasu had run. Leaving the two of them stuck in this room.

"Hey."

Speaking of stuck…

Yosuke looked up to see Marie looking down at him.

"We've got to do something. We can't just wait here."

"I know that," Yosuke said. Maybe his voice had accidentally been a little snappy. But for whatever reason Marie's eyes narrowed and Yosuke could see sparks.

"Listen, I don't' know why you don't like me, but I don't really care. Unless we do something, we're stuck here until Sunny comes back."

"...What gave you the idea that I don't like you?" Yosuke asked, confused. Marie gave him a startled look.

"What do you mean? You give me this look every time you look at me!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Well, you hit me with a lightning bolt!" Yosuke snapped.

"Oh, grow up! It was an accident! And it was only a small zap!"

"A small zap?" Yosuke asked incredulously.

"Well...I said sorry, didn't I?"

"No! No you didn't!"

"I didn't?"

"No!"

Marie blinked and, much to Yosuke's surprise, started to blush. "W-Well...I'm sorry! There, I said it!" Marie said quickly, her whole face red.

' **Ah, the classical tsundere** '.

Yosuke ignored Jiraiya and stared at Marie. She was scowling at nothing in particular. For a moment he was tempted not to accept the apology. But that would've been petty. And Marie was right, they had to work together to get through this castle. Yukiko and Chie passed through his mind and he clenched his fists. Nobody should have to face their Shadow. At least, not like this.

"I guess I haven't exactly been the easiest guy to work with," Yosuke said. Marie gave him a curious look and Yosuke stood up.

"How bout we start working together from now on?"

Marie uncrossed her arms. "Yeah. That'd probably be good."

"Probably," Yosuke agreed, before putting his hand out. Marie gave him a strange look before shaking his hand. Yosuke grinned and winked.

"Name's Yosuke Hanamura."

"I already knew that."

"Humor me."

Marie rolled her eyes but did so.

"My name's Mariko."

He blinked. "Mariko? I thought it was Marie Kusumi?"

Mariko looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I'll...explain later. We don't have enough time right now."

He shrugged. "So what should I call you?"

"...Marie."

He winked. "Right, Marie it is then."

" **Oh please, enough with this!"**

Yosuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and he turned just in time to see Shadow Chie jump from the second floor. The floor shook as she landed and he saw cracks spread across the stone. He wasted no time and called on his Persona, breaking the tarot card with a twirl. Jiraiya appeared behind him in a gust of wind. Next to him, Marie shifted, holding her naginata in such a way to skewer anyone who came too close. Shadow Chie walked towards them, cap billowing. The royal effect was ruined by the cruel scowl on her face.

" **God, that smarmy grin and that stupid wink! You think you look so cool, don't you?"** Shadow Chie growled.

' **Not think. Know,'** Jiraiya commented, causing Yosuke to smile. Shadow Chie noted this and her scowl grew.

" **Oh, you think something's funny, Hanamura?"**

Might as well make her mad. Maybe she'd make a mistake and they'd find Chie. He twirled his wrenches and shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me. You seem to laugh at a lot of my jokes."

Marie shot him a look. He glanced at her and tried to convey what he was doing. Marie just raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing.

" **Out of pity, maybe,"** Shadow Chie snorted.

"What are you doing here?" Marie suddenly asked.

"... **What's it to you, Marie?"** Shadow Chie said.

"Shadows never leave their hosts for long," Marie said. Yosuke blinked in surprise. How'd she know that?

" **Trust me, I'll go back to her after dealing with you,"** Shadow Chie said violently. Yosuke held the wrenches tighter and Jiraya tensed.

"Listen, Chie-" Yosuke began.

" **Don't think you can talk your way out of this or something! I just want you to leave!"**

"We can't do that," Marie said bluntly.

" **Yes you can! You can just walk out the door! Why do you have to bother us?!"**

"Listen, Chie-"

" **Just go! Nobody wants you here, Hanamura! If you think you've got a chance with Yukiko, then-!"**

" **Satonaka!"** Jiraiya's voice harmonized with Yosuke's and a strong wind blew through the room. Shadow Chie stopped talking and flinched back from the wind. Something that Yosuke and Marie both noticed.

"I'm here to save a friend," Yosuke continued firmly, staring straight at Shadow Chie. Shadow Chie snorted. "Chie, I know what you're going through, believe me. Just please listen to me."

Just for a moment Shadow Chie seemed to hesitate. But to Yosuke's dismay she shook her head and glared at them.

 **"Don't act as if you know me! Nobody knows me! Now die!** "

Marie grimaced, Yosuke gripped the wrenches harder and Jiraya began forming vortexes of wind. None of that prepared them for the ground opening up under them. With a strangled yelp they fell into the darkness and the last thing that Yosuke saw was Shadow Chie's grin.

* * *

" _The poor thing must be hurt."_

 _The small bird chirped pitifully, shivering. The rain had plastered it's feathers, giving it a bedraggled look. One of it's wings was bent at a painful looking angle and it could barely hop around._

 _Yukiko's heart immediately went out to the poor thing and she took a step towards it._

" _Uh, Yukiko? I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to touch wild birds or something," Chie began._

 _Yukiko paused and turned towards her best friend._

" _We can't just leave it out here. Chie, it'll die," Yukiko pleaded softly._

 _Chie bit the bottom of her lips, which meant she was thinking real hard about something._

" _...Fine. But I'm not sure if it'll let you touch-"_

 _Yukiko knelt on the ground, not caring that she was getting mud over her leggings and drenching her skirt. Slowly, as to not scare it, she cupped her hands in front of the bird. The bird tilted its head and chirped. Before hopping onto her hands. Yukiko carefully cupped her hands around it and felt it nestle. She stood up slowly and turned to Chie. Chie was looking at her with shock._

" _What's wrong?" Yukiko asked, looking at herself nervously. She had tried to avoid most the mud…_

 _Chie shook her head slowly, before smiling. "You really are something, you know that Yukiko?"_

 _Yukiko smiled at the compliment and soon the two of them were walking back to the inn, bird in hand…._

The memory started to fade but before it disappeared another took its place.

" _You're really keeping it?" Chie asked._

" _Her," Yukiko corrected, "And yes. My parents agreed. Though they said that I was solely responsible for taking care of her."_

 _Yukiko patted the birdcage softly and the bird within chirped at her. She had managed to find the cage in the antique shop, the strange store assistant finding it for her easily. It was humbly ornate and gold colored, contrasting well with the pink red plumage of the bird. She sat next to Chie._

" _She's been really calm, I was honestly quite surprised."_

 _Chie made a sound and smiled, but Yukiko noticed that something was wrong. She nudged her friend and Chie turned towards her._

" _What's wrong?" Yukiko asked._

 _For a moment Chie was silent. And then she let out an explosive sigh, throwing herself back onto the futon. "Those jerks still aren't letting me in the football team."_

 _Yukiko stifled a giggle. Her friend had gotten the idea that she would've been a killer football player. And for the past week she had tried to make that vision reality, despite the school and most of everyone else was opposed to it. Yukiko knew that Chie probably would be one of the best players on the team. But she also knew there was no way her friend would get in. And sometimes she thought she should tell Chie that, but-_

 _Chie's unfailing stubbornness was admirable. Yukiko wished she had her friend's determination. Chie started to rant and Yukiko listened to it with one ear. Yukiko stared at the bird in her ornate cage. And once again she felt a pang of guilt. The bird's wing was on it's way to healing- in fact it was almost completely fine. So she should be flying outside, into the sky. But...Yukiko had kept the bird. She wanted to keep the bird. And the bird seemed to like her, but…_

 _Every time she saw it in the cage, she felt a pang of guilt._

" _Yukiko?"_

 _Yukiko shook her head and turned towards her friend. Chie was looking at her out of the corners of her eyes. Yukiko felt her face warm._

" _O-Oh, sorry Chie," she apologized. Chie shook her head and smiled._

" _Nah, it's all good."_

 _Yukiko cursed herself for not listening. "So, you were saying?" Yukiko asked politely._

" _I was wondering what her name is," Chie looked at the bird. Yukiko glanced at the bird and pursed her lips. The bird chirped a few notes and cocked her head at her._

" _...I don't think I'll give her a name," she said at last. Chie gave her a strange look._

" _Why?"_

" _Just…" Yukiko tried to find the words, "...a feeling."_

Another memory ebbed in as the previous memory faded.

 _The rain pattered against the window hard. The bird gave a soft chirp in her cage. The only other sound in the room was soft sniffling. The bird gave another chirp and Yukiko looked up from her desk, eyes puffy. Watching the bird in her cage, the girl laughed bitterly._

" _You and I are a lot alike," Yukiko chuckled. The bird tilted her head._

 _"Both of us have everything anyone could wish for…" Yukiko stood up and tapped the golden cage gently, "...But all we yearn for is freedom. All we want is...is to stretch our wings and fly!"_

 _Yukiko grabbed the door of the cage. "Everything is decided for me! Where I'll go, what I'll do! My whole life belongs to others!"_

 _Yukiko stared at the bird through tears. "Just like you…"_

 _The bird was silent as Yukiko started to open the cage...Only to withdraw her arms and hug herself. The bird chirped. "I'm sorry…" Yukiko whispered before falling onto her futon and curling up._

….

 _Yukiko stared at the empty cage._

" _Yukiko, dear…"_

 _Yukiko barely heard what her mother was saying. She just stared at the empty cage numbly._

 _After a moment she became aware of her surroundings again._

" _...I'm sorry dear," her mother said._

 _There was a moment of silence. And Yukiko fought down the laughter and the tears._

" _Dear?"_

 _Yukiko turned around and gave her mother a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine, mother."_

" _ **Just fine…"**_

The memory shattered. Souji had summoned Izanagi before the room fully came into focus, the Persona looming protectively over them. Shadow Yukiko stared at Souji with the same smile.

" **My my...Snooping around a girl's private things? How naughty…"**

Souji saw the fire in Shadow Yukiko's eyes and grimaced.

"Well, as a wizard, I don't know where not to stick my nose," he said lightly.

Shadow Yukiko's grin widened and Souji frowned.

"Princess, please listen to me-"

" **Maragi!"**

The wave of fire rolled towards them. Souji immediately stepped in front of Yu and Teddie, Izanagi grabbing them and shielding them. Souji saw Orobas step forward and raise his hands, and the wave of fire split, rolling past them. He felt the heat on his face and heard Orobas grunt.

" _Her will is strong. If she keeps this up, I may not-"_

The temperature of the room skyrocketed and the flames around them started to swirl back towards their origin.

" **I'm done asking you. Now, I'll make you leave!"**

The flames cleared just in time to see Shadow Yukiko, cloaked in fiery wings, smile at them.

" **Now Burn to Ashes!"**

White-hot torrents of fire roared towards them. Time seemed to slow down and Souji could feel Izanagi's power. And he knew that there was nothing he could do. Souji gritted his teeth and Izanagi grunted, shielding Yu and Teddie from the oncoming flames. Souji turned away from the torrent. And he saw a flash of red pass him.

The flames hit Orobas dead on. Souji watched, wide eyed, as the flames flowed into the horse like Prince of Hell. The demon grunted as he absorbed the fire, skin glowing brighter and brighter.

"Orobas!" Souji heard Yu yell. The Prince of Hell glanced back and met Souji's eyes.

" _I shall give you time. Use it wisely, human."_

"You can't sacrifice yourself-" Souji began.

Orobas made a sound between a cough and a neigh and Souji realized the demon was chuckling.

" _I am a Prince of Hell, with twenty legions under me! No mere mortal can kill me!"_

The last of the flames enveloped Orobas and Souji saw Shadow Yukiko's shock. Orobas threw his hands out towards the Shadow and neighed.

" _I shall be back!"_

Orobas glowed red and Souji averted his eyes just as the demon exploded into a torrent of flames. Unlike Shadow Yukiko's these flames were a dark red, the color of blood, and Souji could feel the malevolence behind them. If that wasn't clue enough the sulfurous stench that filled the room was. As Souji bit back a gag the hellfire curled in on itself before lancing towards Shadow Yukiko. The Shadow threw her arms up and a wall of flames rose around her. The lance of hellfire curled around Shadow Yukiko's flames like a snake, constricting and choking the flames. Souji heard Shadow Yukiko shriek and made his decision.

He ran out of the room. Izanagi followed him as he ran down the hall. He ran and ran until Shadow Yukiko's screams had faded. And then he leaned against the wall as Izanagi disappeared, placing Yu and Teddie onto the ground. The three of them were silent for a moment. Souji opened an eye and stared at his brother.

"Is Orobas…?"

Yu blinked and looked at his hand. "...He's fine. It'll take some time to summon him again, but he's fine."

Souji sighed in relief and wondered if an apple pie would be suitable thanks for saving their lives. Maybe carrot-?

Teddie froze and Souji grabbed his sword, turning to the bear.

"Teddie? Is she after us?"

The bear shook his head. "N-No, b-but-"

The wall of the hall exploded into fragments. As Souji stepped in front of Teddie and Yu, tarot card in hand, he saw the jet black armored fist, followed by the eight foot knight that stepped through the hole in the wall. It wore tarnished, jagged black armor and on it's back was a massive claymore, edges broken and jagged. Behind the visor of it's helmet Souji saw nothing but a red glow. Souji and the knight stared at each other for a moment.

"It's a demon!"

Teddie's cry broke the calm and the knight rushed forward at blistering speed, spiked gauntlets curled into fists. And Souji crushed the tarot card, Izanagi appearing in front of him naginata in hand.

"Persona!"

* * *

"Geez, this entire place is confusing!"

Issun held on as Amaterasu snarled, Divine Retribution flaring and spinning towards a monster that looked like two humans joined together by skewers, cutting it in half. By the mask, Issun guessed it was a Shadow. Though the fact that he had to guess just proved his point- this entire place was confusing.

As that Shadow died, another one shaped like a spring scale floated towards them. One of the plates steamed, glowing red hot. The other had mist surrounding it, sparkling white cold. Divine Retribution whirled in front of Amaterasu just as the Shadow glowed, two beams of fire magic and ice magic lancing towards them. The beams hit the reflector and Amaterasu grunted as ice mixed with fire, creating a large explosion. Amaterasu snarled and charged at the Shadow, leaping over it as it charged up more magic. Issun felt the faintest hint of the Celestial Brush and watched as the Shadow flinched, a large gouge appearing horizontally down it's body. A moment later Amaterasu landed behind the Shadow, Divine Retribution colliding with it. There was a large explosion of fire and ice and Issun almost fell off.

"Whoa, careful furball!"

Amaterasu glanced back at him and snarled.

"Furball!"

Amaterasu's ears perked and she back-flipped just in time to avoid the large cleaver. There was ugly laughter as a table of all things came into view. Another Shadow Issun guessed, seeing the mask. And it was literally just a wooden table, with a cup, a cleaver, and a plate revolving around it. The table laughed again and Issun felt his hair stand up.

"Furb-!"

There was a flash of light and Issun tasted ozone. He blinked furiously, trying to get his vision back. As his vision cleared, Issun saw Amaterasu shudder, fur poofed up, and more lightning sparking off the Shadow.

"Another attack incoming!"

The table laughed- and screamed as it's legs were chopped off. A moment later the beads of the rosary slammed through it and it dissolved into pieces and goo.

Issun gave a cursory glance, making sure there was no more enemies nearby, before jumping off Amaterasu and swiping whatever remained of the Shadows they just killed. You never knew what something would sell for after all. As he took the spoils of battle, Amaterasu laid down onto the floor, grumbling.

"I'm sure they're fine furball. They can take care of themselves," though only if they managed to work together, Issun thought.

"What we need to do is either find Souji and the others or save those girls," Issun continued.

Amaterasu said nothing. Issun swiped the last of the spoils, before standing still for a moment. Not for the first time Issun wished the bear had created some glasses for him too. He might have better sight than a human, but this fog was still annoying.

"...We're a long ways away from Nippon, huh," Issun said.

Amaterasu huffed.

"So what if I'm a little homesick? Aren't you?"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes before suddenly perking up. Issun immediately went to his sword, tensing up. Amaterasu slowly started to sniff the air, before taking a longer sniff and wrinkling her nose.

"What's wrong Furball?"

Furball got to her paws and Issun quickly jumped onto her. In a couple of seconds they were speeding through the halls. Amaterasu barked and Issun furrowed his brows.

"Sulphur?"

Why sulphur? That wasn't the sort of thing you'd find in a castle, unless the daimyo was an oddball. Maybe it was a hotspring-?

There was the rumble of thunder and Issun realized another reason for the sulphur. Furball sped up before Issun could say anything and he gritted his teeth. Amaterasu continued to run, picking up speed. Before suddenly stopping, almost flinging Issun off.

"Furball, what are you-?"

A blast of fire splashed in front of them and Issun noticed the Shadows surrounding them. There were three of them, each the same. They looked a lot like Yosuke's costume, dressed in white and black stripes. But pooled around their feet were pools of black goo, rising up to their back where giant black hands sprouted forth, hugging them tight. The three Shadows stared at them silently, motionless. Amaterasu crouched to the ground, slowly growling. Issun slowly settled himself into Amaterasu's fur, holding on tight. The tense silence continued. Another distant rumbled of thunder rang out. Balls of fire sparked into existence around the Shadows and Amaterasu snarled. Issun bit back a yelp as torrents of fire flew towards them, Amaterasu ducking out of the way and rushing towards the closest Shadow. Amidst the fire she zagged, leapt, landing amongst the fingers of the Shadow, before biting into one of them. The Shadow screamed and the hands splayed out explosively, tossing Amaterasu onto the ground. Issun hit the ground with an oof and rolled on the ground. He quickly got up and saw Amaterasu staring at the Shadow curiously.

"Furball, what are you doing-!"

The Shadows eyes glowed and Issun felt the temperature spike. He watched in horror as the Shadows splayed their hands open and a dome of fire burst into existence. The hot wind pushed at him and he shaded himself with his helmet.

"Furball!"

The Shadows remained silent and Issun noticed one glowing with a soothing light. The wounds on the other Shadow slowly started to heal and Issun ground his teeth.

"Dammit, you'll pay-!"

The fire swirled around into a vortex, in the center an unharmed Amaterasu. The Shadows seemed to not mind and started to float towards her. Amaterasu just stood there, surrounded by fire that was doing sweet nothing to the Shadows.

"Furball, stop sitting there!" he yelled.

Amaterasu glanced at him as the Shadows loomed over her, hands wide open. And then Issun cursed as he was blinded by a bright light. All he heard were the screams of the Shadows. Then the light faded and Issun cracked open one of his eyes. The Devout Beads whizzed over head, awash with holy light, before crashing into one of the Shadows, passing through it like a hot sword through ice. The Shadow fell without a sound and the Devout Beads immediately slammed into another Shadow, killing it instantly. The last Shadow started to back away swifty, only to stumbled as Amaterasu snarled, glowing. The goddess launched herself at the Shadow, landing on it and clamping her jaws around its neck. The Shadow almost immediately dissolved and Amaterasu landed on the floor gracefully. Before Issun knew it he was inside a disturbingly familiar sight.

"Furball, wolf slobber!" he spluttered out. Amaterasu didn't spit him out immediately and he took desperate measures, unsheathing Denkomaru.

"Right, I warned you about thi-!"

Before he could make good on his threat he was spit out onto the ground. And a moment later an enormous metal boot cracked the ground next to him.

"Holy Mother!"

Amaterasu growled and the figure that belonged to the boot cocked its head. Before raising a jet black club and swinging it at her. Amaterasu yelped and Divine Retribution appeared in front of her, spinning madly. The club, which Issun realized with a start was a sword with an edge as jagged as a shikoro-ken, clashed against the reflector and for a moment the two of them stood still as the reflector spun madly, sparks flying from the swords edge- Amaterasu shuddering under the pressure and the figure grunting.

The deadlock broke violently just as Issun got to his feet, Amaterasu flying back and tumbling across the ground before getting up to her feet, while the figure skidded back, swords almost wrenched out of it's hand. The figure took a look at Amaterasu before raising it's sword up high. Issun watched as an ugly darkness covered the sword. Furball, who had gotten to her feet, bristled at the darkness and barked furiously. The figure slashed the sword down- And Issun felt arms wrap around him and the bottom of his stomach fell out as he flew into the air.

"Hold onto yerself!" he heard a woman yell.

Issun, stunned by his sudden flight, was looking down in time to see the blade hit the ground. Darkness flowed from the blade in a wave, passing through everything it touched. Amaterasu yelped as it hit her and Issun saw her Divine Markings flicker. The goddess shuddered but remained standing, before flaring Divine Retribution outwards, howling in challenge. The figure planted it's sword into the ground and laughed.

" **None shall pass!"**

"Sheesh, git's loud."

Issun looked up to see Pixie flying furiously, holding onto him. He looked back at the ground in time to see Amaterasu launch herself at the figure and he finally found his voice.

"What's going on!?"

Pixie grimaced. "Ah, I'll let the master tells ya that."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Souji smiled up at his brother, hiding his wince. "I'm fine. He only grazed me."

Yu gave him a look. "Yes, with that huge claymore covered with darkness!"

Souji grimaced, remembering the cold feeling of the Mudo. And according to Teddie, that should have knocked him out, if not worse. If it wasn't for Izanagi…

Pixie, resting on his head and massaging her leg, suddenly looked up. Souji followed her gaze and saw Yu's Pixie holding a familiar green figure.

"Issun?" he said.

Yu's Pixie dropped the artist onto his head. Issun took one look at Pixie, who waved and grinned, before groaning. "Oh spirits, there are two of them."

"Oi, she's nothing like me!" Yu's Pixie snapped.

Pixie just winked and blew a kiss. Souji grinned while Yu's Pixie glowered and Issun stared at Pixie.

"...She's cut-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll show ye pain!"

"Jeez, chill out. Anyway-" Issun leapt off Souji's head and landed on the ground in front of him. "Look's like we finally found you guys. Problem is, we met also met some dude with a ridiculously huge sword."

"Y-You met the Black Knight?" Teddie stammered.

"Is that his name? Fitting, I guess. Dude's wearing weird black armor and has dark magic."

"Did Amaterasu get hit by it?" Souji asked, worried.

"Yeah. She shrugged it off though. Why do ya ask?"

Souji sighed in relief. He supposed that Mudo wouldn't hurt a Sun Goddess that much.

"I'm guessing with you guys hiding here, you ran into that big guy?" Issun asked.

Souji grimaced. "Yes. Ran right into him as a matter of fact. He utterly trounced us."

"How? I know you aren't even close to a real swordsman, but you should be at least quicker than that guy. And what about that demon horse thing?"

"Orobas is...not available for now," Yu said carefully.

"And as for me...Well, dodging in this costume is rather difficult," Souji said, tugging on the robe he was wearing. It had been cool all up to the point he almost tripped dodging. It still was cool though. But he was, alas, not a wizard.

"So you just ran?"

"Well, more dragged, but yes."

Issun was silent for a moment. Souji glanced at Teddie, who was keeping a lookout in case the Black Knight had decided to be more proactive in making sure none would pass.

"Well, I guess Amy will have to fight this thing by herself. She should be able to handle it," Issun said cheerily.

Souji nodded. Of all of them, Amaterasu had the best chance at fighting the Black Knight. Didn't mean he liked letting her fight by herself.

"Where are Yosuke and Marie?" he asked.

Somehow he knew that Issun had just winced.

"Yeah, about that. We kinda...left them behind."

"...I'm sorry?"

"Well, they weren't getting along at all, so Ammy thought it best we leave them to settle their differences."

There were numerous problems with that.

"You left them alone in a castle filled with Shadows?" Yu asked, eyes wide.

"Hey, they can take care of themselves. Furball and I were planing to find you guys and get everyone together. And I'd say we did that, mostly."

"So you know where they are?" Souji asked.

"Well duh!"

Souji thought for a moment.

"Well, the best thing we can do is run and regroup. Hopefully we'll find Yukiko and Chie soo-"

"Whoa!"

Not a moment after Teddie's scream, something whooshed past them and slammed into the wall beside them. Souji only registered it as Amaterasu when he heard the soft whine.

"Amy!"

The goddess whined again and lifted her head. Her flank had a nasty jagged cut down it and, much to Souji's alarm, her Divine Markings looked pale and faded. Issun leapt towards her as Souji got up to his feet.

"Amy, what happened!?"

Amaterasu growled, trying to get up to her feet.

" **None!"**

Souji turned in time to see the Black Knight just outside the doorway. Amaterasu snarled and swished her tail. Before the Knight could walk into the room, a door appeared in the empty doorway, bolted shut. A thunderous boom echoed across the room and the door shuddered, but held. Amaterasu, breathing heavily, seemed to grin before falling to the ground, her Divine Markings gone.

"Amaterasu!"

Pixie was at her side by in an instant, followed by Yu's Pixie. They spun around for a moment before both using Dia, the healing light slowly closing the wound. The door shuddered again. Amaterasu looked up and seemed to smile up at them. Much to Issun's annoyance.

"Furball, what in Yomi happened?!"

He knelt next to Amaterasu while Issun ranted, placing a hand on her head. She wagged her tail tiredly.

"What's wrong with her?" Yu asked.

"She's lost all her Divine Ink!" Issun snapped.

Souji raised his eyebrow. "Divine Ink?"

"What she uses to power herself. It's the source of her Divine Power."

"And she can run out?" Souji asked.

"No. Unless she's dumb enough to use too much of her Celestial Powers without resting."

Issun glowed red and Amaterasu huffed. Issun's glow slightly dimmed.

"What did she say?" Souji asked.

"She said that that thing's darkness spell sapped at her strength every time it hit her," Issun said.

So it looked like Amaterasu wasn't immune to Mudo after all.

The door shuddered again and this time he heard a large crack. Souji turned to see the door almost blown off it's hinges, somehow still standing. But barely.

"S-Souji!" Yu warned. Teddie was quaking next to his brother, Amaterasu still breathed heavily, though her wound was closing. The door shuddered again and Souji saw the Black Knight past the remaining wreckage of the door. Only one more blow and it would be nothing but splinters.

Issun unsheathed his sword.

"This isn't looking good."

That was an understatement.

Souji saw the Black Knight rear back a fist. He saw Teddie scream and Yu back away. He saw both Pixie's stop in their Dia and Amaterasu try to get up to her paws. He saw Issun glowing brightly and the Black Knight throwing his punch.

" **Call upon me, now!"**

Souji wasn't sure what summoning Izanagi would do, but it was better than nothing. Pixie disappeared and Souji crushed the tarot card as the door shattered.

The Black Knight took a step into the room, and Izanagi slammed into him, fist coated in sparks slamming into the Knight's helm. The Knight stumbled away and he unsheathed his naginata, glaring at the Knight.

" **Move aside, Sir Knight,"** he said gravely.

The Black Knight glared at him and unsheathed his claymore.

" **I move for no man."**

Izanagi saw his Self stand in front of everyone protectively. There was a subtle intensity in his eyes, even if they were slightly unfocused.

Izanagi's attention was caught by a flash and he turned just in time to see the Black Knight swing the claymore at him. Compared to a human, it was blisteringly fast. But to him, it was slow enough to jump back. The claymore slammed into the ground in front of him and a wave of darkness exploded outwards. The darkness passed through him and for a brief moment the room went dark and his blood was replaced by ice. That moment passed and he thrusted his naginata forward. The blade hit the Knight in the chest and a blast of electricity send him flying back. He smiled grimly. Mudo wouldn't work against him. As the Knight regained his footing Izanagi slammed the base of his naginata onto the ground, electricity flaring.

" **I have no quarrel with you, Sir Knight. Stand aside."**

He hoped that the Knight would listen. As a demon, he could be reasoned with. At least, he hoped…

The Knight glared at him. " **You shall die, cur. Tarukaja!"**

Izanagi narrowed his eyes as the Black Knight glowed red. " **So be it,"** he growled, pointing a finger at the Black Knight, " **Rakunda!"**

The Knight shuddered as a blue miasma surrounded him. The red aura and the blue miasma mixed to look purple and in the back of his head Izanagi heard Souji's snidely comment that now the Knight looked cooler. Izanagi ignored his Self and instead waited for the Black Knight to make his move. The Knight stared at him for a moment...before screaming. Izanagi took a step back, eyes wide, as the Knight flashed brightly. The Knight laughed and held his claymore up in the air.

"Sensei!" Izanagi glanced behind him to see Teddie running towards him. "He's used Power Charge! His next attack is going to be super powerful!"

His eyes widened and he turned just in time to see the Black Knight charge at him. Time seemed to slow down. The Knight was too close to use the naginata. The claymore arced towards him, aimed at his head. The Knight laughed and he took a step back.

Izanagi heard a howl and time unfroze. He jumped to the side, the claymore barely grazing him. The floor shattered at the sword hit the ground, shrapnel flying into the air. The Knight turned around, claymore raised again. And the naginata pierced into his shoulder. Izanagi felt the second sword slash at the Black Knight at the same time and he watched impassively as the Knight's arm fell to the ground with a meaty thump. He fully expected the Knight to scream, dropping the claymore and clutching the wound. But…

The Knight stared at his wound for a moment, watching it bleed viciously, before turning towards him. Izanagi felt Souji's growing glee and Izanagi knew what the Knight would say before he said it.

" **Tis but a scratch!"**

Izanagi couldn't help himself. " **A scratch? Your arm's off!"**

" **No, it isn't!"**

" **Well what's that then!"** Izanagi snapped, pointing at the still twitching arm. The Knight glanced at his appendage before lifting the claymore with one hand, visibly struggling.

" **I've had worse!"**

"You liar!" Yu yelled from behind Souji.

" **Come on you pansy!"** The Black Knight rushed towards him, darkness covering him. Izanagi heard another bark and he raised his naginata, sparks flying. He sidestepped the screaming Knight, spinning the naginata and lopping of the other arm. Once again he felt the presence of another entity as the Black Knight's other arm fell to the floor, the claymore rattling across the ground. The Knight once again didn't scream and instead turned around petulantly. Just in time for him to slam the base of his weapon into the Knight's chest, sending him sprawling to the ground. Izanagi stepped over the Knight and pointed the naginata at his head, electricity sparking across the blade.

" **You are finished. And don't tell me that it's just a flesh wound, you stupid bastard."**

The Knight stared up at him before relaxing.

"Souji!"

Something smashed into his back and he stumbled forward. The Knight exploded upwards, slamming his helm into Izanagi's head. Izanagi fell to his knees, clutching his side as he started to static. In the corner of his eyes he saw Souji fall to the ground, clutching his sides in pain.

The Knight stood over him, the claymore floating in front of him.

" **Now you die,"** the Knight started to cackle, " **I'm invincible!** "

The claymore rose into the air, pointing towards him, before rocketing towards him.

" **Ahahaha-!"**

"Garu!"

A blast of wind hit both of them. The Black Knight stumbled, but Izanagi flew back, hitting the ground and pain blossoming across his body. The claymore embedded itself into the ground where he had sat. The Black Knight whirled around, roaring.

" **Who dares-!"**

Two golden shurikens hit the Knight in the leg, lopping it off in a flash. The Knight fell to the ground and the shurikens whirred back towards Jiraiya.

"Partner, you okay!?" Yosuke yelled out.

Izanagi stood up, leaning on his naginata. Souji was being helped up by Marie, who was muttering under her breath.

" **I'm fine, Jiraiya,"** he said.

Yosuke blinked. "Uh-"

" **Right, I'll do you for that!"** They all looked at the Knight, who was thrashing on the ground, trying to get up. " **You yellow bastards, you'll get what's coming to you! I'll-!"**

He slammed the naginata into the Knight's chest. The Knight spasmed as thousands of amps were pumped into it. Izanagi grimaced and held fast as the Knight kicked silently. He only relaxed when the Knight stopped. He stared down at the Knight for a moment. The Knight started to blacken, as if charred, before disappearing. He sighed…

And winced as Marie scolded him.

"What the hell happened to you!" she hissed, supporting him and staring at his side. Souji looked down and winced. There was no blood, but Marie had cut the robe open to reveal badly bruised skin. He was tempted to summon Pixie for her healing but he knew that if he tried summoning a Persona so quickly, his brain would start leaking or something.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic…" Marie started to mutter, before turning towards Yosuke.

"Yosuke! Can you heal him!"

Yosuke ran up to them, eyes widening as he saw the wound. "Holy hell dude. What happened!?"

Souji grimaced. "Just a flesh wound," he said.

"I'm punching you for that later," Yu said. Souji just smiled as Marie and Yosuke looked at him oddly.

"O...K?" Yosuke began.

"I'll explain later," Souji winced.

Jiraiya appeared next to Yosuke and knelt next to Souji, putting a hand on the wound. Souji swore under his breath but relaxed as the familiar light of Dia soothed the wound. He glanced at Yosuke.

"I didn't know you could use Dia."

Yosuke chuckled. "Neither did I until a while ago."

"It helped us out of a tight spot," Marie said.

Yosuke rubbed the back of his head. "Please, you fought of all the Shadows-"

"And I wouldn't be standing here if you didn't heal me," Marie said crossly.

Souji, watching them as Jiraiya healed him, felt something land on his shoulder.

"See? Told ya," Issun said.

Souji glanced at Issun before turning back to Yosuke and Marie. "So, what happened?"

They glanced at each other. Jiraiya, done with the healing, disappeared. "You better follow us," Yosuke said after a while.

"We'll explain along the way."

* * *

"What is this place?" Issun asked.

Souji looked around. It looked like a cellar, filled with barrels and cabinets.

"As far as we can tell it's a pantry or something. Here, catch." Yosuke tossed something towards him and he caught what turned out to be a loaf of bread. He scrutinized it carefully before taking a bite.

"Souji!" Yu cautioned.

He chewed the loaf for a moment. Not the best, but it was certainly edible. "It's fine," he told his brother. Yu gave him a look.

"Must you eat random things?"

"Yes?"

He heard a whine and looked down to see Amaterasu begging softly. He rolled his eyes and put the loaf in front of her. She barked happily and grabbed the entire thing.

"Okay, you found some food. So what?" Issun asked. Marie fished an apple out of the barrel and took a bite out of it.

"Cause this food is weird," she said, noisily eating.

"What do you mean?" Yu asked, giving Souji a worried glance. But Souji realized what Marie was talking about. He knew that a good meal would make anyone feel like they could take on the world. But a piece of bread shouldn't have filled him with that feeling either.

"It's like it…" Souji began.

"Heals you?" Yosuke offered.

"This isn't a video game," Yu said bluntly. Yosuke shrugged his shoulders.

"We're in a TV. Maybe video game logic works now. Anyway, that's not the reason we brought you here."

Yosuke motioned for him to follow. He glanced back to see Amaterasu rooting through the barrels, Marie helping her. Teddie was talking to Yu, about what he wasn't sure. With a small smile he followed Yosuke. He was lead deeper into the pantry, before reaching a small corner. There was what looked like a stove, a cooking pot, and-

"Voila. Locked door. Can't tell me that isn't suspicious," Yosuke said. Souji tried to open the door. It didn't budge. He frowned and summoned Izanagi for a brief moment. His Persona's fist smashed the door into splinters in that brief moment. Yosuke blinked.

"Uh, I was thinking of using a key, but that works too."

They looked past the doorway and Yosuke grinned. "Score."

The walls were lined with treasure chests. And as if on cue, a green blur whizzed past them.

"Hah, I knew my treasure senses were calling out!"

Souji stepped into the room and tried one of the chests. "Locked."

"For real?" Yosuke groaned, "Why would they put locked chests in a locked room?"

"Patience, kid. Let me have a go at them," Issun said.

Issun leapt onto the chest, climbing down in front of the lock. Souji heard a metallic tinks, Issun muttering under his breath, before- "Aha! There ya go!"

The chest lid flew open and they looked inside.

"Damn it, just clothes," Issun muttered. Souji reached into the chest and took the clothes out. Much to his surprise it was a tuxedo, snazzy and sleek. As he brushed his fingers across it he noticed that is was stiffer than tux's usually were. Heavier too…

"Issun, can you open the other chests?"

"Way ahead of ya!"

"Yosuke, can you hold this for a moment?" Souji asked, handing him the tux.

"Uh, sure?" Yosuke held the tux, looking at it curiously. Souji unsheathed his nodachi.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing, partner!?"

"Just testing something."

He swung the nodachi gently, hitting the tux. The blade didn't pierce the cloth.

"Well what do you know?" he said.

Yosuke gave the tux an appraising look.

"Huh, just like those goons…"

"Goons?"

Yosuke looked up. "Oh, yeah. When we landed here, a bunch of these weird Shadow were waiting for us. "

"Waiting? And weird how?" he asked.

"Well, weird like...They were maids. Except all grey," Yosuke said, "They were real tough too. Though I guess if they were wearing these clothes, then that makes sense. As for waiting...we ran into Shadow Chie after Amaterasu left."

Souji narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. She ambushed us and before we knew it, the floor had disappeared from beneath us."

"Sending you to a bunch of maids," Souji said.

"Yeah. They were tough too. Almost got Marie and I," Yosuke grimaced.

"But you beat them," he pointed out.

Yosuke sighed. "Yeah. And then we rested here for a while. Heh, Dia's the most useful skill ever, let me tell you. We were wondering what to do when we heard these huge booms. We ran towards them, and well, you know the rest partner."

"Yes, you saved my hide," Souji said with a smile. Yosuke just gave him a thumbs up.

"I got your back."

"If you two are done-"

Issun leapt towards them. Souji noticed that every chest had been looted.

"Lotsa treasure here. We should get back to the others and hash out a plan!"

They walked back to everyone and found Marie and Amaterasu staring at-

"Is that a wheel of cheese?" he asked his brother.

Yu nodded and Marie turned towards him.

"Cheez?" she said carefully.

"Close enough," he said with a smile, grabbing the cheese wheel. It was heavier than he expected. Amaterasu gave it another sniff and wrinkled her snout.

"Furball says that stuff stinks," Issun said.

"It sure smells," Teddie said, holding his nose.

"Stinks with taste you mean," Souji said, looking around the pantry. Hm…

"You guys go ahead and make a plan of attack," he said, heading to the barrel of apples.

"What are you going to do?" Issun asked.

He paused from rummaging through the barrels of food. "...I was thinking lunch?"

"Seriously partner?" Yosuke asked.

"Give Souji ingredients and he's compelled to make food," Yu deadpanned.

"..." he just stared at everyone.

"...I dunno about you guys," Issun began, "But I'm feeling a might bit peckish. Anyone else?"

Amaterasu barked, panting. Marie raised a hand, glaring at Yosuke and Yu as if daring them to say something. Teddie just blinked owlishly, silent.

"Majority wins," Souji said with a smile, before heading to the stove.

They didn't have time to make anything that would take long though. Beside's, everything he had was best eaten cold anyway. Unless…

As he looked around for bread, he gave half an ear to everyone else's discussion.

"You opened that locked door?"

"Yup. Souji kinda smashed it open and-"

"And I unlocked every single chest, babe!"

"You had keys?"

"Nope, bear-guy. There's no lock in the world I can't pick!"

"Well what was in them?"

"Let me show you kid…"

Souji smiled as he found a large, ball shaped loaf of bread. Perfect.

"Mirrors?"

"Not just any mirrors. I can feel magic in them."

"Like Sunny's mirror?"

"Well, nothing as great as a Divine Instrument."

"Ooh, I know these! It's a Magic Mirror and a Physical Mirror!"

"What do they do?"

"Well, they reflect magic and physical attacks."

"Simple enough…"

"Did you find anything else?"

"Well…"

Aha, there was the cooking pot. Now to put in on the stove, grab the nodachi…

"More tuxedos?"

"Battle Tuxedos! They're real tough."

"Three more, yeah."

"So enough for all three of us."

"What about me?"

"Yu, you're not going to be in the middle of the fight, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Actually babe, I think I found something just for you…"

There we go, now it was bubbling. No grapes, wonder why...Apples would do…

"Here ya go!"

"Is that a dress?"

"Looks like it."

"That's a Combat Dress."

"It may not be a kimono, but I think it'd look good on you babe!"

"Hmm...It does look nice…"

Almost done. Nothing to hollow the bread out with except…

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Beetle."

"For the last time, Issun! And you can thank me by wearing it right now!"

"Sure, I can do that. Let me just go change-"

"No, I mean right here."

Careful in pouring…

"You what?!"

"Uh…"

"C'mon, you said you'd do it!"

"Marie, no sparks!

"Youlittle-!"

"I don't get why you're so shy. You got a great bod-"

Souji slammed the tray of wood holding supper next to Issun. Not on top, because he'd rather not ruin the food. But it still made Issun jump at least a foot into the air.

"What in Yomi-!"

"Foods up!"

Everyone stared at the tray.

"A bread bowl?" Yu said, looking at the three bowls.

"Yup. Some toasted apples too," Souji said, sitting down.

"You made this?" Yosuke asked.

"I didn't have much time or food, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good."

Yosuke watched as Yu took a scrap of the bread besides the bowl, dipping it into the molten cheese of the bowl and eating it. Cautiously Yosuke followed Yu's example. Yosuke's eyes widened as he ate.

"Are you kidding? This is pretty good," Yosuke said.

"You're too kind."

Marie gave the food a look before taking one of the apples.

"I'll eat what looks like food, thanks," she said.

Souji shrugged. Her loss.

Whine.

He looked down to see Amaterasu whining.

"Do you want the apples or the other bowl?" he asked.

Amaterasu barked, looking at the third bread bowl. He silently handed it to her and barked happily.

"Careful, it's hot," he warned.

A sharp cry told him that the goddess hadn't heeded his warning. He turned towards Teddie.

"Do you want some?"

The bear blinked before shaking his head.

"Oh, n-no thanks."

"Suit yourself."

"What about you?" Issun asked, still slightly cross.

"I'm the cook. I taste tested."

Plus there was what was left of the wheel.

"Hmph. So now what?"

Souji thought for a moment. "We're all together now. Which means we can't waste anymore time. We've got to find Chie and Yukiko."

"But where would they be?" Yu asked.

"I think I got a clue," Issun said. They turned towards him.

"Go on," Souji prompted.

"Well, that Black Knight was really tough, yeah?"

"Yes, he was a worthy foe," Souji agreed.

"And I have a hunch he was guarding something!"

"...That seems kinda far fetched," Yosuke said after a while.

"Hey, who here is the adventuring expert? I guarantee you that he was hiding something!"

"It's as good as any other plan," Souji said. Yosuke nodded.

"I guess."

Marie stood up. "If that's the plan, then I'll go prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Yosuke asked.

Marie glared at him and took the dress, before walking off.

Yosuke glanced at him. "What was that about?"

Souji took one of the tuxedo's and raised an eyebrow.

"...O-Oh," Yosuke seemed to finally understand and took one of the tux's himself.

"Uh, I'll go get prepared as well."

Souji watched as Yosuke, thankfully, walked the opposite way from Marie.

Bark.

He looked down to see Amaterasu smiling up at him, her snout covered with cheese. He smiled and knelt down, patting her.

"Let's hope Issun's right…"

* * *

"See, what did I tell you?"

Souji looked at the huge doors in front of them. They were ornate and foreboding. Which meant that Issun was most probably right. He glanced at everyone else. He, Yosuke, and Yu were wearing the, as Teddie called them, Battle Tuxedo's, while Marie was wearing the black and white Combat Dress. Amaterasu had shed her knight costume and was staring at the doors intently. Teddie was hanging behind them, sniffing the air. The bear narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, there's definitely strong Shadows behind that door."

Souji nodded and met eyes with everyone else. "Are we all ready?"

Everyone nodded, determination in their eyes. He nodded and held his hand out, a tarot card floating above it.

"Izanagi!"

* * *

 **There are two Persona concepts in this chapter. The first is how the Wild Card works in this story. I won't explain it all (rather let the story do that) but suffice to say, Souji only has one Persona for each Arcana and he only forms a Persona of that Arcana with a Social Link.**

 **And then in Izanagi vs the Black Knight, I simply took the concept of Thou Art I and I Art Thou, once again, to a logical conclusion. Thus, for a brief moment. Izanagi became the main of the duo that was Izanagi-Souji.**

 **As Yu said, Orobas isn't dead. We're working on Pokemon (or should we say Devil Survivor) rules here.**

 **In the TV world, clothes give you armor and food heals you. Yosuke's right, it's almost like they're in a video game...And like Yosuke's dungeon, more memories. Though these are more visual than the Twisted Junes.**

 **What will they find past that door? How will they fair against the challenge ahead? Is Amaterasu lactose-tolerant? Tune in next time, for the Boss Fight against Shadow Chie and Shadow Yukiko!**

 **Remember to read and review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Waltz of Flames

**Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Okami or Persona 4:Golden. They belong to Clover Studios and ATLUS respectively.**

 **As always, a big thanks to our lovely beta-reader, Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

 **This chapter kept on going and going, but we're happy with the results.**

 **deltadragon373: Okami is such an amazing game, so I concur!**

 **Master of Dragons God: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Waltz of Flames**

Not a moment before they stepped through the door, they had to scatter as a massive slab of ice hurtled towards them. Souji, Amaterasu, and Yosuke dove to one side. Yu, Teddie, and Marie to another. As the slab of ice shattered, sending shards of ice flying everywhere, a wave of fire followed.

"Yosuke!"

"Right! Persona!"

Jiraiya appeared in a flash of wind, before throwing his hands out. A gale of wind roared through the room, battling the flames away.

" **Stop dodging!** "

Another slab of ice hurtled towards them. Izanagi reared the naginata back, twirling it in a deadly circle and shattering the slab.

"They're they are!" Issun cried out.

They were in the throne room of the castle, a large, semicircular room with two floors. Two staircases lead to the upper floor, where the throne stood. And above the throne, a massive ornate birdcage, another throne held within. Shadow Yukiko stood in the cage, glaring at them. And behind her, leaning on the throne, was…

"Amagi-san!" Yosuke called out. Yukiko, dressed in a torn and scorched pink kimono, looked up on hearing her name.

A large crack echoed across the room as Shadow Chie slammed a kingly looking gold staff into the ground. " **Silence!** " she yelled. Souji was too busy looking past her to pay her any mind, because chained to the throne, slumped over unconscious, was Chie. Her hands were bound by the chains and her clothes were ragged and torn.

"Chie! Amagi-san!" he called out.

Chie didn't stir, but Yukiko struggled to sit up. "W-Who?" she croaked out. Yukiko flinched as her Shadow cupped her chin, smiling.

" **Look, they're here to save you.** " Shadow Yukiko laughed darkly, before screaming as a bolt of lightning narrowly missed the cage.

Marie, pointing her naginata at the cage, began to spark again. In response Shadow Chie slammed the staff into the ground and another huge slab of ice appeared before her.

" **Make a single move** ," Shadow Chie growled, " **And she get's it.** "

The slab of ice floated above Chie.

Marie growled. "You little-!"

"Marie," he said. Marie glanced at him, frustration evident. He just gave her a level look, before tilting his head. Marie blinked, glancing away before nodding. Izanagi slammed the base of his naginata into the ground as Souji turned around. He cleared his throat, attempting his best wizardly voice. "Please now, Prince. No need for anything so rash."

Shadow Chie glared at him. " **I told you to leave.** "

He nodded, staring at the Shadow. "That you did."

" **And you didn't.** "

"No, we didn't."

" **Why?!** "

"I think you already know," Souji said levelly.

Shadow Chie calmed down, eyes glowing. " **Yes. I guess I do.** "

The smile that Shadow Chie gave him gave him goosebumps. " **How unfortunate for you.** "

"Chie!" Yosuke stepped forward. "Chie! Amagi-san! Please listen to me!"

" **Oh for gods sake…** " Shadow Chie muttered.

"I know what's it's like. To face your Shadow. To face your innermost darkness!" Yosuke quieted for a moment.

"To face yourself."

" **Where are you getting at?** " Shadow Chie asked, exasperated.

Yosuke looked at the Shadow with nothing but sympathy. "You aren't alone."

"Yosuke…?" Yukiko whispered.

Shadow Chie started to laugh. It was a loud, ugly laugh. Shadow Yukiko just smirked. " **That's it? 'You aren't alone?'** ," Shadow Chie kept laughing. Yosuke just stared at her. " **Always thinking your so cool…** " Shadow Chie chuckled darkly, " **Well. We aren't alone.** " Shadow Chie barred her teeth and pointed the staff at Yosuke. Bufu crackled at the tip. " **Let's change that!** "

"Look, a distraction!" Souji yelled!

Shadow Chie scoffed. " **Please, like I'll be fooled by tha-** "

Amaterasu slammed into Shadow Chie at full speed. Shadow Chie didn't even have time to scream as she flew back, hitting the ground with an ugly smack. The real Chie stirred slightly, moaning.

" **My Prince!** " Shadow Yukiko screamed.

Amaterasu gave Shadow Chie an impassive glance, before running up to Chie. With a swish of her tail, the chain snapped, cut clean in two. And Chie was a top Amaterasu in a moment, both of them running down the stairs.

" **My Prince! You filthy mongrel, give me back my Prince!** " Shadow Yukiko screamed, sending fireballs towards the goddess. Amaterasu, not even turning back, started to zigzag, avoiding the flames lobbed towards her. The goddess had turned into a white blur. Unfortunately, she hadn't anticipated the wall of flames erupting at the base of the stairs. Amaterasu gave a short yelp before throwing herself over the railings, landing awkwardly. Chie was flung off the goddess and rolled across the floor. In a moment they Souji and Yosuke were next to her.

"Chie!" Yosuke cried out. Up close, Souji grimaced at the multiple bruises covering the girl's too pale flesh.

"Yosuke, Dia," he said tersely, before looking up.

Shadow Yukiko glared at them with wide eyes, gnashing her teeth.

" **Give. Her. Back!** " she screamed

Souji and Izanagi stared at her. She glared back, flames curling around her frame. She threw an arm out of the cage. Souji tensed and Izanagi held a hand out, sparking flickering.

" **Burn to Ash-!** "

"Stop it!"

Shadow Yukiko blinked in surprise as her real self stood up. Yukiko glared at her Shadow, and for a moment Souji thought her eyes would glow too.

"Stop this! Stop hurting people! Stop hurting Chie!"

Shadow Yukiko blinked. " **Hurt her? I would never hurt her!** " Shadow Yukiko suddenly smirked. " **After all, I love her! And you love her too!** "

Yukiko faltered for a moment and her Shadow went on the offensive.

" **You have for so many years! She was the Prince that would save us from our fate. From that damn Inn!** " Shadow Yukiko started to spark, getting more and more worked up. " **That damn Inn! It's where we were born and it's where we'll die! We can never escape! From the moment we were born we were trapped in that god forsaken Inn!** "

"Don't speak about the Inn like that!" Yukiko snapped.

" **Why shouldn't we!?** " Shadow Yukiko fake gasped. " **Oh, I know. Because you're a coward. A coward! You don't have the guts to change your fate! You're useless!** " Shadow Yukiko took a step towards Yukiko, who backed away, rage being replaced by fear. " **Yukiko! It means snow! But what is snow? Transient and worthless! Just like you! You! Who sits on her ass, hoping to be saved because you can't save yourself! You just want to go! Anywhere is fine, as long as it's from that damn inn! But that cage that you lament about?** " Shadow Yukiko glowed white and the cage, for lack of better word, vaporized. Souji felt the heat on his face and unconsciously took a step back. Shadow Yukiko, wreathed by flames, smiled at her Self. It wasn't a nice smile. " **You could leave anytime you wanted. Like the bird. The only thing keeping you here is yourself. A damn, stupid, brat who can't do anything for herself!** "

Shadow Yukiko sighed. " **But Chie...Chie's strong. She's courageous. She doesn't let anyone tell her what she can and can't do! She's cool, and capable, and handsome! She's everything we aren't! She's our Prince** ," Shadow Yukiko sighed blissfully, " **And with her, we'll run. Run away from this unchanging town! Screw our fate! Historic Inn, Managerial training?! Screw historic tradition! And screw the pride of the town!** " There was a moment of silence, Shadow Yukiko heaving while Yukiko shook. " **At least...That's how I really feel. Isn't that right...me?** "

"...How dare you…"

"Yukiko-" he began, realizing what was about to happen.

"How dare you!" Yukiko screamed, "None of that is true! None of it! You're a liar! A liar!"

" **Don't you mean _you're_ a liar~?** "

"No...No…! No! You're not me! YOU'RE NOT ME!"

You could hear a pin drop in the following silence. In the corner of his eye he could see Teddie start to shake.

" **Heeheehee…** " The silence was shattered by Shadow Yukiko's chuckles. Yukiko quivered in rage, glaring at her Shadow. " **Hahahahaha…** "

He felt the oppressive pressure settle across the room. Amaterasu started to snarl, Yosuke and Marie were grimacing. Yu looked lost. And Teddie was shaking like a leaf.

Shadow Yukiko threw her head back, cackling.

" **Ahahahahaha!** "

Yukiko took a step back as her Shadow clutched her stomach.

" **Aaah! This feels wonderful! This power...It's building...more and more...If this keeps up, I'll...I'll…!** " Shadow Yukiko gave a loud gasp. " **Ahahah! Ahahahaha!** "

The surge of power hit Souji like a brick and a dark miasma filled the room. Shadow Yukiko's gleeful scream harmonized with Yukiko's ear piercing shriek. The miasma cleared. And the room was set aflame.

* * *

A sea of flames. Fire everywhere. The room crackled and roared. The temperature spiked, becoming almost unbearable. Pillars of flame reached for the ceiling, fire lapped over the ground, hissing, spitting, crackling and whirling. Orange and red filled the room, shadows were eradicated.

Souji cursed. This was absolutely not how he wanted to start the battle.

"Agi! Agi everywhere!" Teddie screamed.

Souji watched as the fire inched towards them. Even though there was no fuel for the flames to feed on, it still spread. There was no smoke but Souji knew that the longer they took, the harder it would get to breath. And that was assuming they lived long enough and didn't become burnt crunchy bits.

He glanced behind him. Jiraiya was still healing Chie, Yosuke looking grimly up at Souji. Teddie had cowered behind Yu, who had a look of half determination, half fear. And Marie...Marie had frozen once again, shaking ever so slightly and staring into the flames emptily.

Really, really didn't want to start the battle like this.

Bark!

He glanced to his side to see Amaterasu at his side, her head held up defiantly. The goddess glanced at him, grinning wolfishly. Issun was leaping on the goddess's head, seemingly unperturbed by the vortex of flames.

"Well? Are you ready, Souji?" Issun yelled.

He turned towards Izanagi. Izanagi stared down at him. He took a breath and relaxed. "Yosuke. Take Chie to the back of the room, away from the fire. Take Marie and Yu with you."

"Souji-" Yu started to argue.

"Yu, listen to me. Without Orobas, you can't do much with these flames," Souji said firmly.

Yu scowled, before summoning Anko. Much to Souji's relief the Red Imp shambled towards Chie, picking her up. Yosuke gave the Red Imp a glance before standing up. "You sure you can handle her, partner?"

Souji gave a tense grin, turning to Amaterasu. "We can handle her."

Amaterasu barked.

Yosuke nodded, turning to run after Yu and Anko, who were running away. The headphoned boy stopped when he noticed Marie wasn't following.

"Marie?" Yosuke asked.

Marie still stared into the flames.

"Marie!"

Marie started at Souji's yell and whipped her head around before finding him.

"Go with Yosuke," he said firmly.

For a moment it looked like she was going to argue. But then she took a few steps back before turning and running from the flames.

Yosuke turned to follow her, giving him a thumbs up. "Good luck partner!"

The moment the two of them left, the flames in front of them suddenly swelled. He turned towards the flames and saw Amaterasu sitting down on her haunches. He wasn't sure if the goddess was just bored or cockey.

" **I am a Shadow. The True Self!** "

For a moment, Souji couldn't see her. Then he saw part of the flames move in a different direction.

Shadow Yukiko's coat was a brilliant pink vermilion, each feather shining like the flames wreathing her. It reminded Souji of a phoenix. If phoenix's had long serpentine necks that ended in a human head. Shadow Yukiko looked oddly normal compared to Shadow Yosuke. A bright red bird with Yukiko's head, the only splashes of color other than red being the white on her chest and the black of her long hair. And the piercing glare of her yellow eyes.

" **My Prince...My Prince...Give me back my Prince!** " she shrieked, the flames curling around her viciously.

"Right, there she is furball!"

Amaterasu got up to her feet and the mirror on her back flared, spinning. Soiji pointed his nodachi towards the Shadow, Izanagi doing the same with his naginata.

"Here goes!"

* * *

Yosuke felt the heat buffet his face even from outside the room. He wanted badly to go in there and help Souji, but-

He fixedly stared at Chie, Jiraya using Dia on the injured girl. The pallor of her skin was slowly growing healthier and her bruises paled. Still, she didn't wake. Seeing Chie so battered made Yosuke furious. But for now, all he could do was make sure she was okay…

"Yosuke-san?"

Yosuke looked up to see Yu looking at him. "Huh? What is it?"

Yu snapped his fingers and in a flash of light a small woman with insect-like wings appeared. Yosuke might have been growing more and more used to the turn his life had taken lately, but he was still unsure what to think about the demons that Souji's brother summoned.

The woman, Pixie, flew over Chie and started circling her. The warm light of Dia shone from her and Jiraiya stopped using his own Dia.

"It'd be better if you conserved your energy, since you can fight," Yu explained.

Yosuke nodded at this before turning to Marie. She was the furthest away from the door and noticeably holding herself slightly, glaring at nothing in particular. Unable to do anything else, Yosuke walked up to her. Marie glanced at him and if he didn't know her he'd have withered under her glare.

"What?" she asked, irritation thinly hid.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing," she said through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, clearly something's bothering you."

This time he did back away slightly at the glare he was given.

"It's none of her business!"

Yosuke looked away, towards the firelight leaking through the door. He suddenly remembered Marie's reaction when they had first met Shadow Yukiko. To the fire that had engulfed the entire room. "Are you afraid of fire?"

Marie's eyes snapped towards him and in between the rage Yosuke saw a glimmer of subdued panic. "Shut up!"

"You are!" He backed away as Marie grabbed her naginata. The girl took a step forward...before explosively sighing and turning to the ground. He watched worriedly as she subtly hugged herself again, masking it as crossed arms.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly.

Marie looked up at him. Her green eye was as intense as it always was, but her grey eye was...dull. Subdued. "...Firejustbothersmeok?"

Yosuke blinked. "Uh, run that by me again?"

"I said it bothers me, okay?" Marie said, exasperated.

Yosuke nodded and they were both silent for a moment. "...Are you sure you'll be okay against Shadow Yukiko?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she snapped, before looking back at the ground."...I won't let him fight alone," she muttered. She said it so quietly it was barely audible, but Yosuke heard her. Whether or not it was because of Jiraiya he wasn't sure but…

"...Are you and Souji dating?" he asked.

Marie looked at him, confused. "What?"

" **He's asking whether you've shoved your tongue down his throat yet.** "

They whirled around.

Shadow Chie smiled at them, standing over Chie. Yu was in chains on the floor in front of her.

"Yu!" Marie yelled.

Shadow Chie laughed. " **Honestly, what kind of idiots are you? You're about as aware as a pebble!** "

Yosuke summoned Jiraiya and he noted with grim satisfaction that the Shadow glanced at his Persona warily.

"Let him go, Chie," he warned. Marie was less calm, spinning her naginata as sparks flew.

"That's it-!"

" **One more step and the kid get's it.** "

The Shadow pointed her staff at Yu, who was shaking. They both froze and Shadow Chie laughed again, before kicking the real Chie, who groaned.

" **Wake up, Prince Charming. Our Princess awaits.** "

* * *

" **Agi!** "

Souji dove out of the way, sliding behind a bunch of charred trees. He was followed by Izanagi, and the wave of fire hit not a moment after and Souji winced as he felt the heat lap at the trees. Still, even though this wasn't the first time the tree's had been set a flame, they were still standing strong. Leafless and blackened, but relatively strong. He had Amaterasu to thank for that. As soon as the battle started the goddess had rushed around the room, stopping occasionally. And where she stopped, tree's grew. First green shoots sprouting, cracking the stone. And then they'd grow larger and larger in seconds, growing strong and thick. But unlike normal trees, these grew together- branches weaving and curling around each other until the trees had formed a large wall. And now there were several of these all across the room. Souji wasn't sure why the tree's hadn't burnt to ash yet, but he wasn't going to complain. Hopefully they'd last long enough…

He spotted Amaterasu hiding behind another tree wall, her coat lightly singed. They looked at each other from across the room. The goddess looked annoyed. Souji understood why as he peeked past the foliage barrier.

Shadow Yukiko flapped above them. Each flap of her wings cause gusts of winds upon which embers danced, setting the already flaming room's temperature to an almost unbearable level. All attempts to reach her had been foiled by fire, or in Amaterasu's case, altitude. But, he mused, looking at the golden chain that bound the Shadow to the throne, at least the Shadow couldn't reach them either. The golden chain rattled as Shadow Yukiko flapped her wings. And Yukiko sat in the throne, staring listlessly at nothing.

Any attempt to get close to the Shadow had been repelled with fire. Lots of fire. And while Amaterasu could mostly ignore the ravenous flames, she couldn't ignore the will behind it. Issun had only given him a quick explanation before they had to run from another Maragi, but from what Souji understood, the fire surrounding Shadow Yukiko was part of her. And Amaterasu couldn't ignore that will-infused fire the same way she could normal fire. Souji was only thankful that Shadow Yukiko's fire wasn't anything like Orobas's hellfire.

 **"Come on out, Enchanter! Face me, Knight!** "

Another wave of flame washed across the room. Souji winced and Izanagi rumbled.

"Sensei!"

He blinked and turned around. Teddie, who was hiding at the back of the room, was running towards him as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. The bear tripped and rolled into the wall of trees just in time to avoid a wave of fire. "Teddie, what are you doing? I told you to wait in the back!" he hissed as the bear lifted himself from the ground.

Teddie blinked."I saw you struggling with the Shadow. I can help!"

"How?"

Souji received an answer when Teddie quickly unzipped part of his head. The bear started to rummage inside himself, something that made Souji stare.

"Aha!"

Souji fumbled with what Teddie suddenly thrusted towards him, and then stumbled as the full weight of the Burning Beetle's elytra hit him. The carapace of the bug like Shadow was oddly cool to the touch in the hot room. Souji pushed the elytra to the side. "Teddie, where did you get these?"

"Don't you remember Sensei? You told me that these would be useful, so I brought them along."

"Inside yourself?"

Teddie blinked. "Uh, yeah?"

Souji stared at the bear for a moment, before glancing at the elytra. "And you kept all the items?"

"Well, not all of them…"

The beginnings of a plan stirred in Souji's head. Izanagi picked up the elytra, one in each hand. The shells weren't big enough for Izanagi to hide behind. But they were big enough for most of Izanagi and all of Souji. And that was good enough.

"Teddie, can you get to Amaterasu?" Souji asked.

"Huh? W-Well, the Shadow would s-see me-"

"I'll protect you from the Shadow. I need you to get to Amaterasu and give her some of those items."

"W-Which ones?"

"Whatever she asks for. Are you ready?"

The bear looked afraid, before steeling himself. "I-I'm right behind you, Sensei!"

"Right. **Rakukaja!** " Izanagi glowed with a blue aura and Souji moved. As soon as he stepped out from the wall of trees, Shadow Yukiko screeched.

" **There you are!** " Shadow Yukiko flapped her wings and fire rushed towards him. And splashed against the shells of the Burning Beetle. Izanagi grunted and Souji felt the shells heat up.

"Teddie!"

"R-Right behind you!"

Souji and Izanagi moved across the room, Teddie scurrying behind them. Shadow Yukiko growled. **"Burn, commoner**!"

He felt the heat of the flames battering the shield and winced. This was going to be worse than the Beetle itself, wasn't it? But soon Teddie was near enough to the goddess to run towards her, cartwheeling madly in a rush to get behind the wall. And now, to step closer.

He walked towards the Shadow, slowly but surely.

" **Come no further!** " Shadow Yukiko flapped her wings again and the ground around him was in an instant, awash with fire. The only reason that he wasn't was once again the shells, which now felt like a stove just turned off. " **Why! Why won't you burn!?** " Another flap of her wings, and fire surrounded them again. Souji gritted his teeth. " **Stay back! No further!** " There was a note of panic in the Shadow's voice. Souji heard the furious barking behind him and reacted. " **Ag-** "

Izanagi cocked an arm back and threw one of the shells. The shell whirled through the air, slamming into the Shadow. Causing her to cry out and fall to the ground. Not a moment later a flash of white leapt overhead and Amaterasu landed in front of them, speeding towards the stairs. The goddess ignored the blazing stairs, running towards the Shadow and her host. Shadow Yukiko stumbled towards her feet, rearing back once she saw the goddess.

" **Get away! Stop!** " The flames around the Shadow whirled into her and she glowed white hot. " **Burn to Ashes!** "

Souji turned away as a blast of white hot flames roared towards Amaterasu, searing towards the goddess. The goddess skid to a stop, watching the flames sear towards her. The flames hit her dead on. And through narrowed eyes he watched as the flames whirled against the mirror. Not Amaterasu's weapon, but the Magic Mirror. The flames stood against the mirror. Before exploding outwards, engulfing the Shadow. Shadow Yukiko gave a surprised scream and the fires across the room dulled. Now was their chance!

Izanagi dropped the other shell and rushed up the other flight of stairs, bladed geta sparking against the ground. Souji followed as fast as he could. Just as he reached the top the flames dispersed violently, revealing an enraged Shadow Yukiko, glowing white-hot once more.

" **You, you mutt! I'll get you for-!** " Izanagi slammed into the avian Shadow sending them both flying off the ledge of the balcony. For a brief moment the Shadow and the Persona hung above floor, in the air. Then gravity took over and they both fell, Shadow Yukiko's mad flapping useless due to the Persona clinging to her. The golden chain snapped taut as they fell and Shadow Yukiko screamed, hanging upside down by her talon as Izanagi clung to her. The the chain snapped and they both fell to the floor with a booming thud, Shadow Yukiko screaming all the way. Souji stumbled as Izanagi hit the ground and winced at the Shadow's screams.

"Hah, good one furball!"

Amaterasu looked down from the balcony, curious. So she didn't notice the oncoming Agi until it was too late.

"Amy!"

Amaterasu whirled around and the ball of fire hit her straight in the face. The goddess yelped and fell off the balcony. Souji ran up to the point where she fell, heart hammering. He sighed in relief when he saw the goddess getting up to her paws as Izanagi and Shadow Yukiko laid on the ground, still stunned.

He heard a sound behind him and turned around in time to see Yukiko lobbing another fireball at him. He dodged to the side and the fireball roared past him. Yukiko, eyes still listless, held her hand, pooling more fire.

Well he couldn't have that, could he?

Silently apologizing, he rushed towards the girl and punched her in the stomach. She gasped out and crumpled, falling to the ground. Souji caught her before she could eat floor, catching her back with one arm- and grabbing both her wrists with the other. Yukiko struggled, even though she should definitely have at least been winded. But Souji was stronger than the tranced girl and soon Yukiko stopped struggling. Which would've been nice if she didn't turn towards him, staring into his eyes. The girl continued to stare and Souji started to feel uncomfortable. His alarm only increased when Yukiko suddenly thrusted her face towards him. He pulled away as far as he could, but that wasn't far if he still wanted to prevent her from acting. Soon their faces were only inches from each other and he was compelled to speak up.

"Listen, you're very pretty but I don't think this is the appropriate moment, what with you poss-"

Yukiko opened her mouth and _screamed_.

* * *

He was back on the boat. The ocean no longer twinkled, instead reflecting the sky and making it seem like the boat was floating in an endless void. A chill ran down his spine and as he sat up the boat rocked noiselessly. Something wasn't right. The ocean was never this still. The uneasy feeling slowly increased and he looked over the edge of the boat.

He saw Yu, dead and bloated, floating under the boat and staring at him with open eyes.

He saw his parents, bloodied and worm ridden.

He saw a white wolf, thrashing in the darkness of the water as red skeletal hands grasped at her, dragging her further into the abyss.

Before he knew it he had slammed into a wall of his boat, uncaring of the water that lapped over the edge.

No...No, they were still alive, they were safe. They had to be. Th-they weren't here, they were safe. His parents were overseas, Y-Yu was with Marie. A-And A-Amaterasu was a...a goddess! Sh-She couldn't fail!

He wasn't in a boat anymore. He was in an empty house, never lived in but always clean. The house was just as dark as the ocean, only illuminated by the static of a TV.

They were safe. They had to be safe...

He took a deep breath and stood up, turning towards the TV.

Static turned to fire and he watched his parents burn on screen, his brother consumed by flames. He saw a wolf reduced to a skeleton. And then a woman spasmed in the flames, clawing at the screen and screaming, crying, wailing-

He ran up to the TV and tried to go through it, scratching at the damningly solid screen. The woman continued to scream and cry, his family wailed, a goddess died-

No, they couldn't be dead! They couldn't, if he could just get to them!

The TV turned off and the house became dark.

No! They were still alive, they couldn't be dead, they couldn't be gone!

He couldn't be alone again...

Suddenly he heard singing. It was haunting and operatic. It banished all fear, all terror. It told him that everything was fine, that off course they weren't dead, they were still here. He relaxed, losing himself to the song. The song grew faster and faster, shriller and shriller. There was a pain blossoming in his chest, but as long as the images didn't come back…

Faster and faster the song became, and the pain grew hotter. A small part of him, unhindered by the pain or melody, raged at him to pay attention. But he sat there, curling up against the pain. He could wait it out. He could-

The song was shattered by a piercing, mournful howl and Souji's eyes snapped open. Yukiko looked surprised, her dull eyes widening. Before he could think, Souji pushed the girl away violently and she fell to the ground with a loud cry. He quickly backed away, shivering violently and breathing loudly. He was back in the throne room. Even though the room was still hot, his skin felt clammy and cold. He could here Shadow Yukiko scream in the background and Amaterasu snarl. Which meant she was alive. Which meant that his family was alive.

He held the hilt of his nodachi tightly and stared at Yukiko, who stared up at him fearfully. He felt electricity spark across him and Izanagi's rage behind his eyes.

He stared down at the possessed girl. And sighed, relaxing his grip on the nodachi.

It was about this exact moment when the slab of ice slammed into him, sending him flying. He hit the ground hard, almost rolling off the stairs.

" **Again, what is it with you guys and not paying attention?** "

Souji tasted blood in his mouth and looked up to see Shadow Chie standing in front of Yukiko, grinning at him. Behind her, wrapped in chains and gagged, were Yosuke, Marie, and Yu.

The Shadow cackled and pointed her staff at him, the tip bright with frost magic. And the Shadow's other hand gripped Chie's hair tightly.

"Souji!" Chie cried out, before wincing as the Shadow pulled her hair.

" **Shut it!** " Shadow Chie turned towards him, grinning viciously. " **And then there was one.** "

* * *

Yosuke seethed, but that was all he could do at the moment, the chains around him coiled tight. And it was no good trying to summon Jiraiya. The Shadow's chains sealed magic or something- and Yosuke took a moment to admire that what he just thought made sense- and Marie couldn't do anything either. Though judging by how the girl glared at the Shadow, that was a good thing. They were trying to save Chie, not char-broil her.

Shadow Chie laughed again. " **What, no clever words, Leader?** " the Shadow said, the name filled with venom.

Souji hadn't gotten up and didn't even glance at Shadow Chie. Instead he was staring at them. The Shadow seemed to take Souji's silence for fear, or shock, because she ignored him. With Chie still in her grasp, the Shadow turned towards Yukiko.

" **My Princess, please leave. I shall take care of these intruders, and there's no need for you to witness that.** "

Yukiko nodded, standing up and hugging the Shadow. Jiraiya noted that under different circumstances, that might've been sweet. Then Yukiko quickly scurried down the stairs. Shadow Chie watched her go. And then she slammed the staff into the ground, encasing the entire balcony in a shell of shining blue ice. The Shadow then whirled the staff around sending a ball of ice towards Souji. Souji lifted his arms and grunted as the ice hit him, encasing him in a block of ice. Marie looked even more livid and Yosuke felt a flash of anger. But they couldn't say anything, let alone do.

"Souji!" Chie yelled again, restarting her struggle. The Shadow threw the girl towards Souji and Chie landed on the ground.

"Chie," Souji said, sounding worried for her despite his own predicament.

Chie didn't look at Souji, instead curling up a little. Chie never curled up. She wasn't supposed to look so weak. "I'm sorry…" Chie whispered.

" **You're sorry?** " Shadow Chie laughed, " **Well, that makes this entire situation alright, if you're sorry!** " Shadow Chie walked up to Chie, kneeling down and thrusting her face into Chie's. " **We always bragged about protecting Yukiko. About protecting people. But when push came to shove? Look at you, curled up like a baby. What happened to the cool warrior that protected people?"** Shadow Chie smirked. " **Oh, that's right. She never existed. You never did a thing about bullies. Sure, you'd fight them. But you never stopped them. You never stopped those guys that bullied that kid who made cute things. You never stopped the people that spread that rumor about that first year. And you never stopped people from shit talking Yosuke, even when they were right in front of you!** "

He winced at how Chie flinched. Honestly, he hadn't minded that much, it hadn't been that important...

Shadow Chie stood up, a hand on her hip. " **No, the only person you 'protected' was Yukiko. You 'protected' her from those creepy reporters. You 'protected' her from paper cuts by taking away those letters in her locker. You 'protected' her from any dude stupid enough to take on the Amagi Challenge** ," Shadow Chie cleaned one of her ears out. " **Couldn't handle any rivals?** " the Shadow laughed.

The Chie Yosuke knew would've come up kicking and cursing. But Chie continued to lie on the ground, her teeth gritted.

" **You never protected. You hoarded. Yukiko thinks you're a Prince, but she's wrong. We ain't no Prince. We're the dragon keeping the Princess locked up. She belongs to us. Only us!** "

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Chie snapped, sitting up.

" **Oh really? And if Yukiko had chosen someone like Yosuke?** " The Shadow waved her staff, cold mist pouring from the tip. And the mist formed a picture.

Yukiko was standing under a streetlight. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, lopsided enough to show part of a red spaghetti strap. The black shirt was large enough to compliment the short shorts Yukiko was wearing in a way that brought attention to her legs. The Yukiko in the mist was looking down at her phone. Suddenly she looked up and smiled. And the picture in the mist zoomed out and Yosuke saw himself, wearing his white jacket, waving at Yukiko and grinning. The mist Yosuke said something to the mist Yukiko and the mist Yukiko laughed. And laughed and laughed. Finally the mist Yukiko calmed herself before kissing the mist Yosuke.

Yosuke wouldn't lie. He had thought about dating Yukiko before. Any guy would've. Heck, even Chie had. But he decided long ago that Yukiko was way out of his league. And besides...Senpai...

The mist Yukiko and mist Yosuke smiled at each other. The mist Yosuke put a hand around the mist Yukiko's shoulder and the two walked away. The ice mist vanished. Chie was staring at the spot it was, silent. Shadow Yukiko laughed again and put her arm over Chie's shoulder.

" **You're no Prince. No Protector. Only a selfish, weak girl who isn't even good enough to be a girl. You're me. And I'm you!** "

Yosuke expected Chie to scream back, like he had. Like Yukiko had. But much to his shock, Chie nodded slowly. "You're...me…"

Shadow Chie laughed, eyes wide as she stood up. " **Finally you see the truth.** "

The Shadow suddenly gasped. And then contorted, limbs snapping and flash expanding as a black miasma surrounded her. The ice shell around them shattered and Amaterasu suddenly flew into the ground next to them, tumbling across the floor. Yosuke heard a cry and the temperature rose as Shadow Yukiko hovered overhead. The real Yukiko strode towards them, kimono smoldering. The miasma dispersed.

Shadow Chie was remarkably human. Yes, she was seven feet tall. But other than that, she was a woman. With grey skin, dressed in bright hard on the eyes yellow. If you could call what she wore clothes. The Shadow wore a bra and panties, leather garter-hose connecting the panties to the thigh high heeled boots the Shadow wore. The heel of the boots being miniature harpoons. And in the Shadow's hands, covered by armpit length studded gloves, was a chain and a red whip. You couldn't see the Shadow's face, covered as it was by the large hood. Above the eyeholes was, for reasons Yosuke couldn't even imagine, a red smiley face. The Shadow was a normal seven foot tall dominatrix...except for the rapunzelean volume of raven black hair flowing from the bottom of the hood. The hair writhed on the floor and Yosuke saw that it gouged into the stone tiles like knife through butter.

Shadow Chie laughed. " **Yes! I am the Shadow, the True Self!** "

The Shadow then turned to Souji, who had been silent this entire time. " **Now then, Leader! It's time for you to be punished!** " The Shadow cackled and Chie picked up the staff, pointing it at Souji. Yosuke once again struggled against the chains, only to cry out silently as the chains tightened. In the corner of his eyes he saw Marie continue to struggle, even though the chains already looked near to breaking her in half.

"I advise you to point that somewhere else."

Souji stared at the Shadow and Yosuke saw nothing but calm in his eyes. Didn't Souji realize what was about to happen?

" **Oh, a brave dude, huh? Well, we can take care of that!** " The staff crackled with ice magic.

"You are nothing but a bully," Souji continued calmly.

" **Tch! So what? You're in no position to talk back!** "

Souji stared into Chie's listless eyes and Yosuke felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. "You say Chie didn't protect people from bullies."

"Oh, and you did?"

Souji shrugged. "No. But once upon a time... **I beat the fear of god into them!** "

The ice around Souji shattered as lighting covered him. Chie had no time to react as Souji, none too gently, punched her in the stomach. Chie gagged and fell to the floor and Souji grabbed the staff.

" **Y-You! I will spill your blood!** "

Souji looked at the Shadow. His eyes, Yosuke noted, were flecked with yellow. "Nope."

Shadow Chie roared and her hair rushed towards Souji, intent on cutting him to shreds.

There was a burst of lightning and Yosuke's ears rang as Izanagi tore himself into existence, lightning arcing off the Persona. That wasn't what shocked Yosuke. What shocked Yosuke was when Izanagi spun his naginata around, razor sharp wind like Jiraiya's rushed off the blade and went through Shadow Chie's hair and cutting into her. Yosuke stared at Souji and Izanagi as Shadow Chie screamed. Izanagi was weak to Garu, he knew this! Yet wind flew around Souji and Izanagi as they stood there, staring at the Shadows.

" **My Prince!** " Shadow Yukiko screamed, before flapping her wings. A wave of fire fell from her feathers, towards Souji. The duo looked up and Izanagi raised a hand.

" **Garu!** "

A wave of wind flew into the fire, dispersing it. Unfortunately Shadow Yukiko had sent another wave of fire and this was now right on top of Souji. The fire struck true, and fell uselessly against Amaterasu's mirror.

"Sorry, afraid we ain't out of this fight yet toots!" Yosuke heard Issun yell.

Shadow Chie, clutching her stomach, glared at the wolf and boy. " **You...You…!** "

The Shadow flew into the air and landed on Chie. Chie struggled for a moment before holding her Shadow, almost parallel to the ground as her knees shook. The Shadow snapped her whip and Shadow Yukiko cawed. Souji grinned.

"Easy there, Souji."

Yosuke blinked and looked down to see Issun, poking at the chains. Amaterasu glanced at Souji before turning to the Shadows and snarling.

" **Burn to Ashes!** "

" **Mazio!** "

" **Jinpugeki!** "

 **Bark!**

* * *

Amaterasu immediately leapt out of the frey of attacks. She might've been a goddess. But she was in a foreign world. And even she knew not to get in the way of young adults in the throe of emotion. If only because she had once been that young adult.

The fire and lightning the Shadow sent mixed into a wave of roaring thunder. And Izanagi cleaved through this wave with his naginata wreathed with kamikaze. The Persona rushed towards the Shadows, stubborn embers clinging to the edges of his cloak. The Persona wasted no time, thrusting the naginata towards Shadow Chie. And the Shadow couldn't avoid the strike, sitting as she was on the poor girl. But it seemed Shadow Chie had a trick. " **That won't work twice! Green Wall!** "

A wall of green magic formed around the Shadow. For a moment she worried that the wing magic would bounce off the wall, leaving Izanagi exposed. But the Persona's naginata clove clear through the wall, shattering it and hitting the Shadow in the gut.

Shadow Chie screamed, but much to Amaterasu's surprise, the Shadow had not been run through. She knew Shadow's to be strong, but Persona's were also strong.

Shadow Chie grabbed Izanagi's naginata before he could withdraw, glaring at him. Izanagi glared in return, flecks of grey in his raging eyes, before sparking with lightning. Shadow Chie didn't let go and instead screamed. " **Get him, my Princess! Hold him while I rip him to pieces!** "

Shadow Yukiko shrieked and dove towards Izanagi.

Well, we couldn't have that, could we?

Amaterasu rushed towards the fight and leapt. Landing on Izanagi's back, she immediately leapt off him and into Shadow Yukiko. Shadow skull met wolf skull and with a sickening crack Shadow Yukiko fell, Amaterasu landing atop her. The Shadow struggled under her put Amaterasu became dead weight, pinning the Shadow to the ground. She saw a flash of pink and turned to see Yukiko, possessed by her Shadow, rushing towards Souji. The goddess was impressed. In that kind of kimono, running was very difficult indeed. The possessed girl held out a hand, fire trailing from her fingers, and threw the ball of fire at Souji. Souji turned and Amaterasu smelt the storm as Souji threw a hand out, a small bolt of lightning intercepting the fireball. The boy spun the golden staff and pointed it at the girl. Unfortunately nothing happened and Yukiko sent another fireball towards him. Souji leapt out of the way and rushed towards the girl. There was a loud crack and Souji stopped as the stone in front of him shattered.

" **I don't think so!"** Shadow Chie snapped, her hair snaking before rushing forward in a snap. Several blades of hair hit Izanagi, forcing him back. Then the Shadow bellowed and Amaterasu felt the same rush of power as the warrior in black armor. Amaterasu got up to her paws and yelped out a warning, but too late.

"Sensei, Power Charge!" Teddie tripped over the top stair while yelling, hitting the ground and bouncing. Shadow Chie yelled and her hair blurred. Izanagi grunted and Souji fell to his knees as blades of hair impaled the Persona, running him through the shoulders and legs.

"Hahaha! Scream for me!" Shadow Chie gloated, whipping Izanagi.

Izanagi lost form for a brief moment, greying, before snapping back into form and grabbing one of the locks of hair.

" **Don't you dar-!** " Shadow Chie began.

Izanagi pulled on the hair, jerking Shadow Chie towards him and off her seat on Chie.

Suddenly the Shadow beneath Amaterasu stirred and she had little time to jump as Shadow Yukiko snapped upright. She whirled around as the Shadow screeched at her, embers falling from her wings. Amaterasu snarled in return. She had faced far worse that an impostor Suzaku! Suddenly Shadow Yukiko smiled, looking at something over Amaterasu's shoulder. Amaterasu didn't look away from the Shadow. Instead she took a step back into the Celestial Plane.

She took her time taking in every detail, for the fog of this world made snap glances a hasty action indeed. Shadow Yukiko stood in front of her. Yosuke, Marie, and Yu were still bound in chains, though she noted happily that Issun seemed ready to free them. Teddie was still on the ground, face down. Souji was wincing, clutching his chest as Shadow Chie's hair had enveloped Izanagi, ready to choke him.

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes and rested her face on an arm, thinking. Now, how best to do this?

…

Well, she trusted Issun, so best for Tachi to act.

She made the move and smiled before returning to the mortal plane.

Shadow Yukiko screamed as Tachi's blade bit into her, bisecting her from shoulder to leg.

Shadow Chie snapped towards the sound. " **Yukiko!"**

" **Garu!** "

A burst of wind hit Shadow Chie straight on, her hold on Izanagi loosening as she flinched back. Shadow Chie snapped towards the source and narrowed her eyes. " **You!** "

"Yup! Have another!" Yosuke yelled.

Jiraiya waved another hand and another blast of wind hit Shadow Chie. And at the same time a naginata embedded itself between the Shadow's hair. Marie, glaring at Shadow Chie, held the naginata tightly before summoning an enormous amount of lightning. Shadow Chie screamed as she spasmed. Unfortunately, Marie was flung back as the naginata exploded, unable to handle the power flowing through it. The girl flew back, and Amaterasu sighed in relief when Izanagi caught her, placing her on the ground gently.

" **Ngh! How dare you!** " Shadow Chie screamed, her hair curling around her. The Shadow thrust a hand out.

" **You need to learn a lesson! Bufu!** " The slab of ice formed in the air, rocketing towards Izanagi and Marie. The ice hit them and exploded.

"Marie!" Yosuke yelled. Shadow Chie cackled.

" **Ahahahaha! A lesson to fools!** "

The cloud of steam faded and Orobas neighed. " _But for which fool, I wonder?_ "

Amaterasu grinned. She didn't like most demons, but Orobas was amusing enough.

Shadow Chie looked livid, whirling around to look at the enemies that surrounded her.

"Heh, things are finally looking our way, furball!" Issun leapt onto her and she pawed towards the Shadow. Shadow Chie's hair curled nervously. " **Ngh! I'll deal with you all!** " Shadow Chie crowed.

"You think you can take us all on? Hah!" Issun yelled.

Shadow Chie chuckled darkly and Amaterasu noticed the spike in temperature behind her. " **Who said I was alone?** "

Shadow Yukiko flew over head, burning brightly. " **Come, My Prince! Let us dance and be merry!** "

* * *

"Marie!"

Marie grunted, irritated at the voice. Couldn't she sleep just a bit more? But the voice had done its work and now Marie could feel all the aches and pains of her body, memories of the day returning to her. She slowly opened her eyes and say Souji hovering over her. For a moment she stared into his grey eyes. And then she came to her senses and quickly pushed Souji away. "Where-?" she began before suddenly realizing she was in Izanagi's arms. For a moment she was torn between getting off or staying. For metal talons, they were surprisingly comfortable.

"Marie-san?"

She turned to the side to see Yu looking at her worriedly.

"Yu, are you okay?" she asked, sitting up.

The young boy nodded. "I'm fine. Just sorta bruised."

"The question is whether you're okay, bigjob." Pixie flew overhead, staring at her.

"I'm fine," Marie said testily, getting up to her feet. She immediately heard a rumble and whirled towards it.

Shadow Yukiko whirled through the air, sending fire raining down on the floor below. In the center, throwing shards of ice in every direction, was Shadow Chie. There were flashes of color between the ice and fire- Amaterasu zigzagging in every direction and Yosuke running, a green glow surrounding him.

"They need our help," Marie said after a moment. Cause even though they were giving their best effort, Amaterasu and Jiraiya weren't enough to fight off both Shadows.

"I intend to help them," Souji said firmly, Izanagi looming behind him.

"And I knows that Prince Orobas here'll definitely help!" Pixie chirped, buzzing happily above the stoic horse.

Marie noticed that the failed to mention someone. "What about me?" she asked.

"I want you to stay here-"

"I am NOT staying here!" she snapped, glaring at Souji. He held up his hands.

"Let me finish. I wanted you to provide backup with long range attacks, since you no longer have a weapon."

"Oh."

She felt warmth rush to her cheeks. Souji seemed to take her silence for acceptance and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Souji turned towards her and she tried to find something to say.

"...Be careful. They're tough," she warned. It was a pretty dumb thing to say, of course he knew they were tough! Souji nodded before running down the stairs, taking two at a time. Izanagi just vaulted straight over the railings, towards Shadow Chie.

" **Jinpugeki!** " Izanagi roared. Shadow Chie whirled around and held out her arms.

" **Green Wall!** " A wall of Green Magic formed again, only to shatter as Izanagi slammed into it. Shadow Chie screamed as the blast of wind hit her. " **Ngh! Stop it, you bastard!** "

The whip hit Izanagi straight in the chest and he flew back. Souji stumbled on the last step but continued to run towards the battle.

" _Master, by your leave?_ " Orobas asked softly. Yu blinked and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Go forth. You too, Pixie."

"On it, master!"

The horse demon also jumped the balcony, leaving Marie alone with Yu. With that, the two of them watched the fight down below.

Shadow Yukiko once again dived towards the ground, only to break her descent by opening her wings. And sending fire raining down. This time though, Orobas intercepted a fireball heading towards Souji, before sending his own wave of dark fire towards Shadow Yukiko. Shadow Yukiko grunted and flew back into the air, screeching. A moment later Orobas caught the edge of Shadow Chie's whip, flying back. Shadow Chie didn't seem to notice the point of light, glowing with a Dia, as she turned her head in time to see Jiraiya launch a Garu at her. At the same time Amaterasu ran towards the other side, the Devout Beads whizzing towards the Shadow. Shadow Chie's hair curled around her, the attacks bouncing off.

" **Grr! You will all kneel before me!** " Shadow Chie screamed as her hair flew outwards in every direction, sharp points ready to impale anything. Amaterasu and Jiraiya rushed out of the way and Izanagi rushed towards the Shadow, sparking.

" **Ah, Souji! So eager for pain?** " Shadow Chie cackled, locks of hair rushing towards him. Izanagi immediately brought his arm up, the edge of his coat in his hand. The hair hit him, going through the coat- and getting tangled in the coat. Marie noticed that the Persona's eyes were bright and saw Souji, standing still, being guarded by Orobas. Izanagi made a complicated move and rushed towards Shadow Chie, sans coat. Marie hadn't even realized the Persona could do that and stared. Izanagi's body was dark grey, covered with various metal, and the Persona looked smaller without the coat. But no less deadly, as the Persona rushed towards Shadow Chie who was busy fumbling with the coat tangled in her hair, raising his naginata. Shadow Chie screamed as Izanagi swung the naginata into here. And fell back as Izanagi suddenly kicked her, toppling her from her seat on...herself.

" **My Prince!** " Shadow Yukiko screamed, glowing red and sending a wave of fire towards Izanagi. Izanagi had no time to dodge and was engulfed by the flames. Souji screamed and fell to the ground, mirrored by Izanagi.

"Souji!" Yu cried out.

She seethed, feeling absolutely useless. Without her naginata, she couldn't use her lightning accurately. She looked around, trying to think of something.

Hmm…?

" **Hahaha! So now you kneel? Then it's time to teach you a lesson!** " Shadow Chie got up to her feet and raised her arm, ready to whip Izanagi. Just as she was about to, there was a flash of light and the Devout Beads wrapped around her hand. Even though her skin steamed, the Shadow struggled. Amaterasu growled, holding the Devout Beads in her mouth.

" **I will deal with you later, goddess!** "

"Chie!"

Shadow Chie growled as Yosuke ran forward, towards Chie. " **Oh for the love of god-!** "

Amaterasu growled and pulled hard on the Devout Beads. Shadow Chie stood firm, but couldn't do anything as Yosuke ran up to Chie. Chie just stared at him, not doing anything even as Yosuke grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Chie, listen to me! This isn't you! You're not like this!"

Shadow Chie gave a loud, booming laugh. " **Ahahaha! Really? This isn't her?** " her hair snapped like a whip while the Shadow laughed, " **Newsflash Yosuke, this is her! I am a Shadow, the True Self! Ahahahaha!** "

Yosuke grimaced and stared at Chie, who looked through him. "...She's right," Yosuke said at last, " She is your Shadow."

"The...True...Self…" Chie mumbled.

"But she isn't! She might be your Shadow, but she isn't your True Self!" Yosuke yelled. Chie stared at him, surprised, as Yosuke continued.

"Your Shadow is part of you. But unless you let her, she isn't all of you! You're more than this! You can be more than this!"

Yosuke took a breath and Jiraiya appeared behind him.

"...The...True…?" Chie began.

"Remember what you said about that movie you lended me? The Trail of the Dragon! You wouldn't shut up about it, it was one of your favorite movies! What happened to the girl you broke walls practicing kung-fu and ate steak by the pound! The girl who's always there for a friend, and never let anything stand in her way! That's not your Shadow, that's you! Chie Satonaka!"

Chie looked overwhelmed, moving her mouth but not making a sound. But Shadow Chie's hair was waving around nervously and the Shadow seemed fuzzier.

" **Don't be stupid. I am the Shadow!** "

"The...True...Self…" Chie mumbled.

 **"Yes! The True-!"**

"I...Am...The True Self...I...Am...Chie!"

" **No, no!** "

The Shadow was enveloped in a dark miasma and Devout Beads flew back to Amaterasu. Chie then fell to the ground, barely caught by Yosuke.

"Chie!"

" **My Prince!** "

The temperature skyrocketed and light illuminated the room as Shadow Yukiko glowed bright white.

"Crap!" Yosuke yelped, Jiraiya flinching back.

" **My Prince, give me back my Prince!** " Shadow Yukiko screamed, " **You will all burn! Burn! Burn to Ashes!** "

"Oh no you don't!"

Marie pointed the golden staff at the Shadow and called forth the strongest Zio she could muster.

" **Zionga!** " Lightning and ice mixed together and the tip of the staff exploded, a cloud of icy mist rocketing out. The mist thundered and lightning could be see within. Shadow Yukiko had no time to react as the mist hit her. There was an ear piercing shriek and for a moment, lost in the mist of ice and lightning, Marie was afraid that she had overdone it. But to her relief the Shadow fell from the air, still in one piece but glowing dully. The Shadow hit the ground with a thud.

"...Is she okay?" Yu asked after a moment.

Amaterasu pawed to the unconscious Yukiko, whining and licking her face, before barking happily. Marie nodded.

"She should be fine. It takes a lot more to kill a Shadow."

She turned her gaze towards the unconscious form of Chie, held by Yosuke. The cloud of miasma still hung in the air, not dissipating. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't know how the Shadow Yosuke fight had ended, so she didn't know if this was good or bad. But Souji still seemed to relax, so she did too, slowly letting the staff fall to her side. The thing was heavy!

There was no warning. No portent, or sign, or anything. The miasma suddenly disappeared. And at the same time, Shadow Yukiko was engulfed in flames. Hot wind buffeted everyone in the room and Shadow Yukiko rose into the sky once more, all her injuries healed. And before anyone could react, Shadow Yukiko took a deep breath, and the castle shook with her scream.

* * *

All she saw was white, and she felt numb nothingness. Her body wouldn't respond, and her tongue was heavier than lead. Then she felt ugly laughter, and suddenly something was pressed up against her, pushing her against a wall and covering her eyes and mouth. The person laughed again, pressing their body against hers, breath intermingling.

She'd be stupid not to recognize herself.

Her Shadow continued to laugh, and she could feel hungry eyes looking at her with contempt. " **You. You think you're so great, don't you? So powerful to be able to shrug off your Shadow** ," her Shadow stared at her with nothing but pure hatred.

" **No matter what that fool said, I AM you. Nothing will change that. Nothing!** "

Suddenly she was angry. Angry at everything. And with that anger, she stomped her Shadow's foot. Her Shadow jerked back in pain, and Chie immediately punched her in the stomach. Her Shadow cried out and stumbled back. Chie, seeing red, moved forward to attack her Shadow. All she caught was the edge of Shadow Chie's kick. The force of the blew sent her to the floor and for a moment her vision grew fuzzy. When it cleared she was no longer in a blank white void. She felt grass underneath her, felt the sun on her skin. As she got up, she saw the dried canal to her left and the road to her right.

She would've been stupid not to recognize the Samegawa riverbank.

" **Ahaha! This is where we met her. The start of a beautiful relationship!** " her Shadow said.

She narrowed her eyes and just stared at her Shadow, who smirked back. A small irrational part of her was annoyed by the fact that while she was dressed in her tattered prince costume, her Shadow was dressed in a sleek black and yellow jumpsuit. She crushed that thought, and walked towards her Shadow.

"Shut. Up."

Her Shadow smirked. " **How lame! You're all deadly serious, and we've only just begun!** "

"I said shut up!" Chie yelled, running at her Shadow. She aimed a kick at her Shadow, intent on wiping the smirk off the Shadow's face. A moment later she was on the ground, a boot on her chest.

" **You can never beat me, Satonaka! I'm the one calling the shots now! Yukiko is mine!** " Her Shadow started to stomp her. " **Only mine! She. Belongs. To. Me!** "

Every stomp sent pain pain shooting through every inch of her body. Her chest was on fire and when she breathed, it felt like her ribcage had shattered to pieces. She was in no state to move as her Shadow knelt down, grabbing her shirt collar and pulling her head up.

" **No matter what you do, I will always be on top!** " her Shadow grinned.

Chie attempted to spit in her Shadow's face. All she accomplished was a wet sound. But her Shadow seemed to realize what she had tried to do because the Shadow scowled.

" **Still haven't learnt your lesson? Perhaps you need more pain!** " Her Shadow cocked a fist back and Chie closed her eyes. So this was it, huh…

" _What happened to the girl you broke walls practicing kung-fu and ate steak by the pound! The girl who's always there for a friend, and never let anything stand in her way!"_ Chie was sure her eyes snapped open, but all she saw was darkness.

" _That's not your Shadow, that's you! Chie Satonaka!_ "

Yosuke…

He was right. She knew that. She'd known it from the beginning, since she first laid eyes on her Shadow. But how could she admit it? That this was her? This selfish, domineering, grubby, bitch.

" _Your Shadow is part of you. But unless you let her, she isn't all of you! You're more than this! You can be more than this!_ "

The words ran around her head. She wasn't sure how long had passed but as the words echoed in her head she felt something stir in her chest. Yosuke was right about her Shadow being her. But he was also right about it being more. Her life started to flash before her eyes, and for a moment she was afraid that she was dying. But as each memory flew, she felt that spark grow brighter and brighter.

No matter what her Shadow said, she helped people as much as she could. Maybe not everyone she could, but...She did what she could. And she'd continue doing her best!

She had learned martial arts all on her own! Neither rain nor snow had stopped her! And speaking of rain, she had almost finished Aiya's Super Beef Bowl! Nobody else had done that!

Suddenly she saw Yukiko. First as the girl she had met at the Samegawa all those years ago. And then as the young woman she knew today.

Yukiko…

" _ **Yukiko's mine. She belongs to me!**_ "

No, she doesn't! She doesn't belong to anyone! Even if she lo-

…

Even then. You couldn't own someone. She wasn't her Shadow!

But her Shadow was her. She couldn't deny that anymore, could she?

Well, never let it be said that Chie Satonaka was a coward, cause she wasn't! Besides, almost everyone she knew had seen her Shadow. There wasn't much to hide anymore.

"Mhmhm. Truly, an interesting philosophy. Not wrong though."

If it wasn't for the fact she seemed to lack a body, Chie would've flinched. "Who's there?" she yelled with her nonexistent voice.

"Ah, that is not important, young lady. But the question remains. What shall you do now?"

She thought. But she already knew the answer, or at least part of her did. The spark pulsed gently.

"It seems you have your answer. Now, show us your conviction."

Slowly, aches and pains returned. She could feel the breeze and the sun. Feel the person sitting on her, holding her. She opened her eyes to see her Shadow, fist still cocked back. Her Shadow faltered for a moment. And Chie slammed her head into her Shadow's head. There was a loud ugly crack and Chie felt like someone had shoved an iron spike into her head. The pain blinded her and robbed her of all power for some time. When she came too, she was trembling. But on the plus side, Chie thought grimly, her Shadow was on the ground, moaning. Shakily, Chie got to her feet and walked towards her Shadow, roughly grabbing her and dragging the Shadow to her feet. The Shadow stared at her blearily and she stared back.

" **...Well. Go on. Suppress me. Lie. Banish me. Do whatever.** " Her Shadow sounded defeated and glanced away.

"...Yosuke was right you know. You are me."

Her Shadow scoffed, refusing to meet her gaze.

" **At first, I refused to believe you. But...You were right. But that doesn't mean you're all I am. That doesn't mean we can't improve.** "

Her Shadow glanced at her. "We?"

" **You're me, aren't you?** "

Her Shadow's slow, sincere smile told her that she said the right thing. Chie blinked as a drop of water fell on her nose. Before she knew it, rain fell from the sky. Her Shadow smiled and disappeared, dissolving into icy mist. The Samegawa River Bank started to fade and she felt like she was falling back, weightless. But before she disappeared, she heard the strange voice chuckle warmly.

"Truly, our guest attracts the most interesting people."

* * *

Red fire surrounded her and Marie tried hard to not freeze up. She was successful in the way that she was firmly stuck to the spot. At least she was keeping calm...Mostly.

"Crivens, make her stop!" Pixie whined, clasping her hands to her ears. The Pixie was of course talking about Shadow Yukiko. She flew overhead, screaming her head off. Yosuke and Souji were on the floor, unmoving. And Sunny was thrashing around on the floor, her paws over her ears. Marie guessed that the only reason they weren't affected was because the horse demon had formed a protective circle of dark red fire around them. Said demon was currently standing in front of Yu, arms raised high.

"What is it doing?" Yu asked.

The horse demon made a sound. " _Her voice is infused with magic. Fear magic._ "

As suddenly as she had started, Shadow Yukiko stopped screaming.

"Ach, finally," Pixie muttered.

" **Now, you are all at my mercy!** "

In the silence following Shadow Yukiko's words a lone voice rang out.

"Says you babe! You're forgetting someone!"

Marie looked down at the same time Shadow Yukiko did and saw Sunny, standing proudly on her paws.

"Don't think you've won yet, lady!" Beetle yelled again.

Shadow Yukiko narrowed her eyes. " **The Knight…!** "

Marie was wholly unprepared for the bright flash of light and flinched away. She blinked the spots away just in time to see a diving Shadow Yukiko slam into Sunny, pinning the goddess to the floor with her talons.

"Amaterasu!" Yu yelled.

Sunny yelped and tried to claw at the Shadow. Shadow Yukiko glowed bright vermillion, pressing the wolf further into the ground. " **You! All of this is your fault! I'll tear you open and boil you into scraps!** " the Shadow hissed, revealing snake-like fangs in her mouth.

"We got to help her!" Marie snapped. The horse demon's fire disappeared in an instant and he turned towards Yu.

"Yes, go! Save her!" Yu yelled. The demon nodded and ran like a flash, jumping off the balcony. Marie took the safer route, running down the stairs, the staff of gold still in her hands. She cursed as she tried to aim the staff with both hands, while still running. Which was harder than it sounded! She swung the stuff, a blast of ice and lightning flying out just as Orobas was atop Shadow Yukiko, fist cocked back with blood-red fire.

Shadow Yukiko's eyes glowed with rage and she screamed, a shell of flame flying out from her. The fire hit the misty lightning, cancelling it in a loud bang. And it slammed into Orobas, sending him falling out of the air aflame. The demon hit the ground, fire dancing on his skin though this didn't seem to bother him. What did was Shadow Yukiko lunging at him. The demon dodged to the side too late, the Shadow's fangs slashing his side. Black-red molten blood splattered and Marie noted with grim glee that Shadow Yukiko flinched back, hissing in pain. She glanced down at the gold staff and hissed when she saw that the blue gem at the tip hadn't recovered completely.

" **Knave! You can do nothing to me! I will not cease until all of you are Ash!** " Shadow Yukiko screamed, grinding the wolf further into the ground. Sunny yelped again and Marie thought it couldn't get any worse.

Yukiko stood up, her kimono now a grimy grey streaked with the occasional pink, staring at nothing. The possessed girl blinked slowly before clearing her throat. And singing. It started as a clear note before flowing into a high pitched, haunting melody. As the song flowed through the room, Souji and Yosuke, still unmoving, began to glow as if lit from inside. And Marie knew that that glow would reduce them to ash in less than a minute. She glanced down at the staff again, the gem still not full. She swore and pointed it at the Shadow, hoping that the connection between the Shadow and Self would be enough to stop the song. Desperately she tried to force power through the staff. The staff resisted, the song rose, the glow grew stronger, and-

"Take this!"

A slab of ice hit Shadow Yukiko straight in her back. The glow faded as Yukiko stopped singing. Shadow Yukiko whirled towards her, fangs bared. **"How dare you, witch-!** "

"Over here, Yukiko!" Marie and Shadow Yukiko turned at the same time. Yukiko blinked languidly, staring passively at the figure who was standing in front of her. Chie looked worse for the wear, her costume burnt and torn, her arms scraped, and an ugly bruise under her left eye. But she stood proud, standing in a perfect stance, determination in her eyes.

"Chie?"

" **My Prince?!** "

Chie didn't relax but her expression softened. "Yukiko, please, listen to me! This isn't you! You aren't you're Shadow! You're Yukiko Amagi-!"

Shadow Yukiko blinked, bewildered, before her expression twisted into an ugly grimace. " **The Jester's words have infected your mind, My Prince! Listen to yourself!** "

Chie frowned. "I know what I'm saying Yukiko. I've never been more sure in my life. Please, listen to me. You don't have to do this anymore! No matter who you are, I'll accept you! We'll accept you! You don't need to lie to yourself anymore! You don't need to run!"

Shadow Yukiko stared at Chie silently, her hair blocking her eyes, and for a moment Marie thought that the Shadow would pacify. But instead, flames started to sprout from the Shadow's feathers. " **...I trusted you,** " Shadow Yukiko whispered, voice broken.

"Yukiko-!" Chie pleaded.

" **Burn! Burn! Burn to Ashes!** " Fire blossomed and rushed towards Chie.

"Chie!" Marie yelled, pointing the staff at the fire and knowing that she would never be able to intercept the attack. Chie just stared at the oncoming flames, seemingly at peace. And as Marie aimed the staff, she saw a spark of blue floating level with Chie's head. Chie moved, leg blurring as she shattered the tarot card. Blue fire enveloped her as vermilion fire flew towards her and Chie opened her eyes, glowing with power.

"Protect us, Tomoe!" The blue fire coalesced and a fist hit the fire burst, dispersing it with ice magic. Chie's Persona was more muscled than Izanagi, though shorter at seven feet tall. She was fully clothed, though with how from fitting the bright black and yellow garb was it was hard to tell. The Persona also wore black and white armor- A skirt made of huge armor plates tied with a black ribbon. Thigh high boots tied tightly. Thick gloves with armored knuckles. And a helmet that looked like the fin of a shark, a shiny visor similar to the Black Knight except without holes or slits. Where the mouth would've been was a splash of rich red that gave the impression of lips. And eye's full of calm intensity stared out of the opaque visor.

Marie wasn't sure who was more surprised, her or Shadow Yukiko.

" **My Prince?** "

Chie took a breath, her Persona doing the same. "Let's do this, Tomoe!"

" **Right!** " Tomoe's voice was deep and commanding and the Persona removed something from her belt. She twirled around the cylinder, which grew to the size of a bo staff. Which then sprouted twin naginata edges from each end, glowing bright orange. Tomoe rushed forward and hit Shadow Yukiko straight on, naginata blurring. Each strike caused frost to form, ice magic flowing from the weapon. Shadow Yukiko screamed and flapped, buffeting Tomoe and causing the Persona to fall back. In the chaos Marie saw a flash of white get out of a hole and run away.

"Marie!"

Marie turned and Chie ran up to her, grinning fiercely. "Still standing?"

"I ain't going down that easy," Marie said firmly.

They both stared at Shadow Yukiko, who was screaming, flying into the air and burning bright.

"I'll be honest," Chie whispered, "I'm running on fumes. You?"

Marie glanced down at the staff. The blue gem at the tip had a crack running through it. "...I got about one more real good hit in," Marie admitted.

"Then we make that hit count," Chie said, Tomoe floating behind her.

"Well said, Chie."

They turned to see Souji. He swayed slightly and his eyes seemed dull. But he grinned at the both of them.

"I'd hug both of you right now, but I feel that might not be appropriate."

"You okay Souji?" Chie asked while Marie raised an eyebrow.

"I'll live. But first, we have a girl to save." Souji raised a hand and crushed the tarot card within. Izanagi appearing, blinking in and out of existence.

"Souji, you're barely standing," Marie began.

"I only need to use one skill. Are you ready to hit the Shadow with all you got, Chie?" Souji said, taking ragged breaths. Chie glanced at the Shadow flying high in the air.

"I don't think I can hit her like thi-"

" **My Prince! Betrayed! Stolen! Burn!** " Shadow Yukiko ranted, glaring at them with wide eyes, feathers glowing white.

At that exact moment a blur flew through the air and Sunny landed on Shadow Yukiko's back at the same time Orobas leapt from his perch on the goddess, grabbing the Shadow by the neck. The Shadow gave a choked scream as goddess and demon attacked, falling to the ground.

They glanced at each other.

"...Ready?" Souji asked.

Chie nodded and Marie pointed the staff at Shadow Yukiko.

"As soon as you're done, I'll give her Yomi," Marie said.

"The finishing move?" Chie grinned, before sobering up.

"Hang on Yukiko…"

Shadow Yukiko hit the ground, goddess and Orobas still on her.

"Now! **Tarukaja!** " Izanagi pointed a finger at Chie, who glowed with a bright red aura. Tomoe flew towards Shadow Yukiko as Izanagi disappeared. Sunny seemed to notice the Persona charging and stopped her attack before running towards Orobas and pushing them both off the Shadow. Yukiko whirled around, trying the sink her fangs into the falling figures.

" **Frost Edge!** " Tomoe and Chie's voice harmonized and Tomoe's naginata bit into Shadow Yukiko, cutting into the Shadow and freezing the surrounding feathers. As Shadow Yukiko screamed Tomoe jumped back. And Marie pumped everything she had once more into the staff.

" **Zionga!** " Lightning and ice mixed once more and Shadow Yukiko gave one last horrible scream before dissolving into black mist, the echoes of her scream mixing with the beginnings of a triumphant howl.

"We did it, hurrah…"

Marie turned to see Souji begin to fall to the ground. She dropped the staff and grabbed him before he could faceplant. "Hey, easy," she said. Souji grinned at her.

"Wlarn't youasight fersor eys," he slurred.

Marie blinked, unable to decipher the words.

"Yukiko!"

They watched as Chie ran up to Yukiko, cradling her and gently shaking her awake. "Yukiko, please, wake up!"

"...Chie?" Yukiko whispered hoarsely.

Marie saw Chie break into a tremulous grin and hug Yukiko tight. Yukiko, still not fully aware, returned the hug.

" **My Prince…** "

The girls stopped hugging and looked at the Shadow. Yukiko's Shadow sat on the floor, her dress torn and tattered, sobbing pitifully.

" **M-My Prince…C-Come back, please! W-Without you, I...I'm nothing! P-Please!** "

Yukiko stared at her Shadow with an undefinable expression and moved to cover Chie protectively. Only to be stopped by Chie herself.

"Chie?" Yukiko said.

"Yukiko...Please don't. Look into you heart," Chie said.

Yukiko seemed to struggle for a moment, before closing her eyes and whispering something. Chie nodded and whispered something back before helping Yukiko up, both of them walking towards the Shadow. The Shadow looked up at them and scooted backwards.

"Wait." Yukiko stared at her Shadow. "...You were right. Everything you said was true…" Yukiko was silent for a moment before continuing, "I ran away from my problems. I couldn't bear having everything decided for me, but...I could never decide anything for myself. And I was too cowardly to even r-run away for real. S-So I did nothing. I bottled it up. I bottled you up. But...No more running. No more lying. You're me-"

" **-And I am You** ," Shadow Yukiko completed breathlessly. Yukiko nodded and Shadow Yukiko stood up before hugging her Self and Chie. The Shadow disappeared, turning into gentle pink flames that flowed into Yukiko. For a moment a tarot card hung in the air and behind Yukiko was a graceful female figure dressed in pink and white. The Persona was slim and beautiful in a youthful way. Marie couldn't tell whether the Persona was wearing yet another skintight costume or if she was nude, though with how the pleated skirt fell on the Persona's calves Marie assumed the Persona was clothed. Marie did not know what a ballerina was, but if she had then she would have described the Persona's legs like a ballerina's. As it was Marie only noted that the Persona had no feet. She did have arms though. And attached to her wrists were small discs. Two smaller discs adorned the Persona's heads like hair accessories. The Persona's gold eyes were warm and cheerful. And as Marie stared the Persona, a familiar scent sucker punched her nose. Cherry blossoms in full bloom. And Marie was reminded of another woman who smelled of cherry blossoms and was eternally cheerful. She heard Sunny bark in surprise behind her. The Persona waved at her before disappearing.

"My Persona…" Yukiko said, before closing her eyes and resting against Chie.

"Is she okay?"

Marie turned to see Yosuke. He looked haunted and was shivering, body tense.

" _The human girl should be fine._ " Orobas floated towards them and some of the tension left Yosuke. Sunny followed him and barked in agreement. Beetle leapt from the wolf and onto Souji.

"You okay there bud?"

"M'fine."

Beetle paused for a moment. "Right, we better get out of here."

"How?" Marie asked. Yukiko was in no position to move, Chie seemed ready to collapse, Souji was close to unconscious and Yosuke was in no condition for another fight. Even Sunny couldn't get all of them out of the castle filled with hostile Shadows.

"Hey, Sensei!"

"Guys!"

Yu and Teddie ran down the stairs, Pixie flying over them. Yu stopped on seeing the state they were in, Teddie sliding a few feet off course. The boy stared at them for a moment before turning towards Orobas.

"Orobas, can you get us out of here safely?" the boy asked. The horse demon neighed, shaking his head.

" _As you wish, Master._ " The horse demon shuddered before falling to all fours. There was cracking bone and shifting flesh, blood-red fire enveloping him. And the fire grew bigger and bigger and bigger. When it dispersed, Marie stared at the demon. Now fully horse, and big enough to hold all of them and five more people if needed. The monster horse snorted, black eyes watching them. " _Get on._ "

It took some time. But soon everyone was on the horse. Yu at the front holding Orobas's mane. Marie sat behind him, uncomfortable. Partly because she'd never ridden a horse, much less one who was so wide she felt like she was doing splits. And partly because Souji sat behind her, holding her tightly by the waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Yukiko sat behind Souji, held by Chie. And Yosuke took the rear, looking just as uncomfortable as Marie. Pixie laughed, tangling herself in Orobas's mane. And Teddie was being held in the demon's mouth.

"You guys ready?" Beetle asked, he and Sunny standing next to them.

Everyone that could nodded and Yu patted Orobas.

"Ready? Teddie, lead the way."

The bear nodded, though this looked odd from his position, before pointing forward. "Onwards!"

Orobas huffed and charged. And the castle blurred past them as demon ran, followed swiftly by goddess.

* * *

 **And Boss Fight done! What a fight it was though, eh?**

 **Now, you're probably wondering what was wrong with Shadow Chie. She didin't seem as powerful as she should've been, and Chie repelled her on her own. Well, that's because she wasn't rejected, nor was she accepted. No, Chie just agreed and submitted, allowing the Shadow to take over without resistance. But as you all saw, the Self can still fight off the Shadow at this point.**

 **As for Shadow Yukiko's revival, well...Firebird. Phoenix. Seemed fitting.**

 **I'm not sure how many people know this, but Shadow Yukiko had two interesting skills in Golden. Terror Voice, which causes Fear, and Shivering Rondo, which causes Almighty Damage to Feared foes (I know, yikes).**

 **In this story, Amaterasu nulls Hama- but not Agi. She merely resits Fire. A high resistance, yes. But not complete. And for Demonic Fire?**

 **What's next? Will the killer strike again? What's happening in Nippon? And how much paper work will Dojima receive? Tune in next time to find out! Remember to read and review!**


	29. Chapter 29: Lazy Dawn I

**Disclaimer: Neither Persona 4 nor Okami belong to the author. They belong to ATLUS and Clover respectively** **.**

 **As always, a big thanks to out lovely Beta-Reader, Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

 **These next two chapter were originally going to be one but, uh, got too big. They're also mostly on the Persona side of things. But that's what a crossover is, yeah?**

 **foxchick1: Here ya go!**

 **Master of Dragons God: Thank you. I'm looking to be better at fight scenes, so any tips or critiques mean a lot.**

 **mad thought: Yeah, Yukiko's Castle took a few chapter. To be fair though, it's the only dungeon with two Shadows in it (or at least one of two. Or three, or...)**

 **PrometheusDark: Thank Ammy indeed! No casualties or maiming!**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Lazy Dawn I**

Ryotaro Dojima was the senior policeman in the Inaba Department. As a detective, he avoided most of the paper work people like Sergeants got. But with his position, paperwork tended to trickle down. It was the part of his job he disliked the most, if only because of mind numbing tedium. So generally he thought of something else while glancing over the papers and signing where he was supposed to. But today he had ample things to think about, for better or worse.

One Yukiko Amagi had disappeared about a day ago. She had disappeared the night of April 16th. The entire staff of the Amagi Inn had also experienced a blackout episode lasting half an hour at the exact time the girl had disappeared. She hadn't been found by the next day either. Her parents were inconsolable and the department themselves were starting to feel desperate when Yukiko Amagi was found on the doorstep of the Amagi Inn at roughly 10:00 PM April 17th. Alongside her, almost unconscious, was one Chie Satonaka, who had also disappeared. Both girls were near exhaustion with multiple cuts, bruises, and burns. Fortunately, the hospital had determined that that was all the trauma that had happened to them, and nothing more.

And of course, everyone was happy that the girls had been found. However, Dojima's job was to find out where and why they had disappeared, and that was where this whole thing stank. Why would their kidnapper let them go? Why would they have come back to the Amagi Inn?

He'd get his answers soon enough, he thought glancing at the clock before standing up and grabbing his jacket. The girls had recovered faster than expected and were now able to take questions. Hopefully, they would have the answers. Cause otherwise, he was up a creek without a paddle.

"Adachi, let's get going!"

"R-Right sir!"

* * *

"Excuse me, which room are Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka staying in?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow at them. She was young and pretty, and wholly unimpressed with the suits he and Adachi were wearing.

"Who's asking?" the nurse asked.

Dojima took out his badge. "Detective Dojima."

"A-And Officer Adachi."

"We're here to question them on their disappearance," Dojima continued.

The nurse stared at the thoughtfully, before looking at her clipboard, turning the pages. "...They're in room 289," the nurse said.

Dojima nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Uehara-san."

The nurse raised an eyebrow, though she was smiling. "You're welcome, Detective."

Dojima and Adachi were walking away when the nurse called them.

"Detective, you better be gentle with those two girls," the nurse warned, still smiling. Dojima looked at her before nodding.

"As gentle as I can be, ma'am."

They found the room without too much trouble. Adachi moved to open it but Dojima stopped him. Adachi looked at him questioningly and Dojima knocked on the door, clearing his voice.

"Hello? It's the police."

He winced, realizing that that might not have been the best line to start off with. The door opened and Mrs Amagi met him.

"Ah, Dojima-san."

He nodded at the woman. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

Dojima walked into the room, noting every detail. It was your regular hospital room, except that there were two beds. He already noted how strange it was that they were in the same room…

"The hospital kept them in the same room?" he asked.

Mrs Satonaka was the one to answer, smiling. "Heh, the two were holding each other's hands too hard to separate."

Dojima nodded, not showing the surprise. No one had grip like that while unconscious. "Right. I'm afraid I'll have to question both of them privately."

Their parents objected at first, but soon enough Dojima managed to get them outside, where they would be questioned by Adachi. Alone in the room, he grabbed a chair and sat down, waiting for a moment. He would've lit a cig, except that he knew that nurse would have his hide if he did. So instead he waited for a moment before speaking.

"You'll want to take deep even breaths if you want to pretend to be asleep." Dojima heard a muffled swear and watched as Satonaka sat up. She had messy bed hair and a large bandage covered a cheek, but she looked cheerfully put out by her failed deception. The girl turned to the other bed.

"Hey, Yukiko, wake up!"

The sheets of other bed stirred and Yukiko Amagi sat up. Unlike her friend, she seemed slightly embarrassed. "Ah, hello Dojima-san," Amagi said politely.

Dojima nodded at them. "You two are doing well?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, Dojima-san," Yukiko said. Chie was more forthcoming.

"Well, I still feel a bit sore, but I'm getting better," she said with a grin.

"I see. To be frank, I'd like for you two to tell me everything that's happened to you in the past few days."

The two girls glanced at each other before Yukiko spoke.

Yukiko's story was unfortunately sparse. She had been tending to Chie on the night of the of the 18th and had gone to get a glass of water when she heard a knocking on the front door. Her memory had ended just as she opened the door and the next thing she clearly remembered was waking up with Chie in front of the Amagi Inn, hurt but alive. The most interesting thing of the story was the beginning.

"She found you collapsed by the road?" Dojima asked Chie sharply. Chie nodded.

"Well, I was worried about Yukiko, since she had been absent from school that day and she wasn't picking up any calls," Yukiko looked guilty at this and explained that she had been busy with a large reservation that day, since her mother had been ill. He made a note to fact check that.

Chie continued, "And I don't remember anything else before Yukiko found me. I think I met someone?" Chie shook her head and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, that's all I remember."

"That's fine. But I'd like you to continue. You also disappeared on the night of the 18th, and all of April 19th. Where were you?"

Chie's story was more exciting, in a way. After finding Yukiko missing and everyone in the Inn unconscious, Chie had taken it on herself to find Yukiko. She had spent a night at a friends place and left early the next day to find Yukiko. She had left town without telling anyone, and walked to Okina City. On getting there, things got hazy. Chie didn't remember what happened, but she knew she had gotten in a fight. Next thing she knew, she was with Yukiko at the Amagi Inn.

Dojima had to admit, it wasn't the worst fiction he'd ever heard. Nothing of the story matched up, and it was fishy as all hell. But Dojima couldn't say that, not now.

"That's all I can tell you, Dojima-san," Che said.

Dojima nodded and asked Chie and Yukiko a couple more questions before making to leave. Before he did, Yukiko piped up.

"Uh, Dojima-san? Can Souji visit us?"

He stopped at the door and wondered when Souji and these two girls had gotten on a first name basis. He nodded without making a sound and left the room, grabbing Adachi and heading out of the hospital.

"Did you get the info, Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"Did you?" he asked in return.

"W-Well, nothing really worthwhile…"

"We'll gather all of our info in the report," Dojima said, not wishing to make any conclusions till he got everything. This entire thing was setting off every alarm in his head, and this case was already enough of a headache. He only hoped that things wouldn't get…Worse?

Dojima stared. The white dog stared back at him. It was the same pure white dog that Dojima had seen back when this case had been a simple homicide. The dog with the unnatural intelligence, the dog that disappeared, the dog-

"Are those flower?" Adachi asked, uncertain.

-the dog that was holding a clump of flowers. Dojima recognized a few roses, poppies, lilies, and narcissus before he focused on the dog itself. It was still staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked before he could think.

The dog tilted its head.

"Uh, boss?" Adachi hesitantly called, "we should get back to the station."

Dojima nodded before walking up to the dog and kneeling down. They stared at each other, eye to eye.

"What are you…?" he muttered. The dog just blinked, nice and slow.

"Sir?"

He got up and turned towards Adachi. "I heard you Adachi. But this dog is bothering me."

"Sir?" Adachi said politely.

"There's no way this dog-"

Dojima turned to point at the dog, only to see it running away.

"Hey!" Dojima wasn't an out of shape man, but as he watched the dog he knew that no human alive could catch up to it. They watched as the dog ran out of view and stood there for a while.

"Sir?" Adachi began.

"The station Adachi. We have a report to write."

* * *

"Whew, that was close."

Amaterasu listened to Issun with one ear, watching as Souji's uncle walked towards one of those cars. That man was sharper than she had expected. How Souji was fooling that man she didn't know. But at the moment, she had more important things to do. Quickly she made her way past the sleeping cars, towards the hospital.

The hospital was a place of healing, Souji had told her. And as she looked at it, she was both impressed and disappointed. Impressed at the size and care that such a building doubtless gave. But disappointed at how small their garden was. How could they expect people to heal without nature? The smell of flowers, the sight of blossoms? Even plants without medicinal properties healed the soul. She shook her head as she entered the garden.

Regardless of how small it was, it was in the middle of the hospital. Or rather, the building was built around it. And the garden had a tree, a tall tree. She walked up to the tree and the tree leaned down to greet her, leaves whispering without wind. She greeted it back and asked to climb. The tree said yes and a moment later she scrambled over it's bark and onto the lowest branch and to branches beyond. If she had Kabe with her climbing into the room would've been easy, but alas…

She slowly made her way across a branch that pointed more or less at a window of the hospital. A closed window. She growled, muffled by the flowers.

"Should I get them to open it?"

She considered the pros and cons of Issun's idea. On one paw, they would definitely open up. On the other hand, if they were still wearing those gowns, then perhaps Issun would not have been the best idea. After a moment she decided that Issun would've have to do and growled at the Poncle, making sure that he'd behave.

"Chill furball, I got this!"

She watched as Issun jumped onto the window sill, knocking on the glass and yelling. "Hey, guys! Open up! It's us!"

There was a moment of silence and then she saw Chie at the window. She started to wag her tail even as the girl's eyes widened. Chie quickly opened the window and Issun leapt into the room.

"What are you doing here-?"

She leapt into the window and onto Chie. The girl fell with a loud cry and unsuccessfully tried to block the barrage of wet wolf kisses.

"H-Hey, down girl!" Chie laughed. She paused and panted happily. Chie grinned back and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Chie asked.

"Chie?"

She looked over Chie's shoulder to see Yukiko on one of the beds, holding the covers up.

"Oh, yeah, Yukiko! You haven't met Amaterasu yet!"

Chie stood up, leading her to Yukiko.

"But I did Chie, remember?" Yukiko said, puzzled.

Chie shook her head. "No, no, like really met!"

Chie sat by Yukiko's legs and Amaterasu placed her head next to Yukiko's hands.

"Yukiko, Amaterasu, goddess of the sun! Amy, Yukiko!"

Yukiko looked at her uncertainly. She panted, lolling her tongue out. A moment later Yukiko was scratching her behind the ears and she growled in pleasure.

"Sun goddess…" Yukiko muttered.

"She is! I know she doesn't look like it, but-"

"Chie, I can see her markings," Yukiko said, tracing the divine markings with her finger. Amaterasu took this moment to sniff the girl- and she smelled the faint scent of fresh sakura blossoms.

"Really?" Chie asked, surprised.

"Don't be so surprised babe!"

Issun leapt onto Amaterasu's head and Yukiko withdrew her hand. "I mean, it'd be more surprising if after all this she couldn't see Ammy's Divine Markings!"

Yukiko stared at Issun, something that he noticed.

"Why hello there! The name's Issun-Boshi, Wandering Artist! Nice to meet ya!"

"Careful Yukiko, this guy's a real creep," Chie warned.

"Hey, that's no way to treat one of the guys who saved ya! Besides, I brought you guys flower!"

Chie blinked. "Wait, that was you?"

Ammy glanced at the flowers in the room. They were in a nice vase and looked well taken care of.

"Well, Ammy chose them," Issun admitted, "But I got them in here! What, you thought furball here could've gotten in here?"

She shook her head. She could've gotten in here easily enough, thank you!

"Still, that doesn't change that you're a creep!" Chie said.

"Chie, please. He did help us," Yukiko said. Chie shot her friend a look but didn't yell at Issun anymore.

"Issun-Boshi…" Yukiko said thoughtfully, "Like the story?"

Amy perked her ears. Story?

"What do you mean Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"Don't you remember Chie? The story of Issun-Boshi. It's a childhood classic,"' Yukiko said happily.

"For real?" Issun asked, "What's it about?"

Seeing the three pairs of eyes on her, Yukiko began to tentatively tell the story.

 _Once there was an old man and an old woman, who had been married happily for a long time. Though poor, they had lived happy lives. Their only regret is that they had never had children. One day they prayed to have a child. And they did! A beautiful son...Who was only an inch tall. Nonetheless, the parent's loved Issun-Boshi very much. And as years passed, the family lived happily. Until one day Issun-Boshi decided to leave to the capital. He wished to become a warrior and bring enough money for his parents to live like royalty. While his parents could care less about money, they saw the conviction in Issun-Boshi's eyes and gave him their blessing. Armed with his mother's needle as a weapon, he rode down the river on a bowl, towards the capital. At first he was overwhelmed by the sights and became lost. But then he met a nice man. Issun-Boshi asked the man if he could give him a job. The man, amused, asked what Issun-Boshi could do. So Issun-Boshi showed his sword and said he could fight. The old man then asked if Issun-Boshi could dance. After Issun-Boshi danced, the man laughed and hired Issun-Boshi to guard his youngest daughter. Issun-Boshi and the daughter got along very well, and soon both began to fall in love together. Every evening the two would walk in the gardens. But one day, while walking, they were ambushed by a humongous ogre! Issun-Boshi moved to protect the daughter and the ogre laughed before swallowing him in one gulp. The ogre made to eat the daughter too, only to cough up blood. In immense pain, the ogre vomited up Issun-Boshi and a magical mallet before running away. The daughter picked up the mallet and curiously shook it around Issun-Boshi. And before her eyes he grew to six feet tall! With his new body, Issun-Boshi was able to marry the daughter-_

"-And they lived happily ever after," Yukiko said happily.

There was a moment of silence and Amaterasu noted that Issun was sitting on her head quietly.

"Huh. Strange that you two have the same name," Chie said, looking at Issun. "You're even one inch tall!" Chie grinned, "Was it you in the story?"

Issun shook his head. "Yeah, no babe. I don't do dancing. Anyway, neat story. Which reminds me, we've got a story of our own."

With a flourish that no one but her could see, Issun took out a scroll and threw it into the air. The scroll unfurled and landed onto the bed, where Chie picked it up. The two girls looked at it for a moment.

"Uh," Chie began, "this drawing is real pretty, but who is this?"

"That, my friend, is Sakuya, Princess of Blossoms and Guardian Spirit of Kamiki Village," Issun said proudly.

Yukiko looked up at that. "Sakuya?" she asked sharply.

"Yeah. And I believe your Persona's name was…?"

"Konohana-Sakuya," Yukiko whispered. She perked her ears at that. She had thought maybe she had heard wrong in the castle, but now there was no denying it anymore. Chie glanced between Yukiko and Issun, lost.

"What's the deal? So their name's are similar-"

"Not just similar babe. The tree Sakuya resides in is named the Konohana. So I guess her full name would be-"

"Konohana-Sakuya," Yukiko said.

"How?" Chie asked.

"Hey, I just found out your world's got a legend with my name on it. Imagine our surprise when we saw a thing that felt like our Sakuya!"

"Your world?" Yukiko asked. Chie turned towards her friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, but Amaterasu and Issun here come from another world, called...Nipon?"

"Nippon," Issun said.

"Nippon?" Yukiko said, cupping her chin thoughtfully, "That's...our world may not be called Nippon, but our country is called Nippon."

Wait, what?

"Really? I thought it was Nihon," Chie said.

"That's another name, yes. But Nippon is also correct."

Issun glanced down at her before speaking. "That's funny, since this world kinda seems like our world."

"Really?" There was a sharpness in Yukiko's eyes. Amaterasu gave a soft growl and Issun translated.

"Well, our languages are the same. And the land itself feels...familiar. Ammy's words, not mine."

"Huh. That's...weird," Chie said with a frown.

"Not really," Yukiko said, "It kinda sounds like the Parallel Worlds theory."

All eyes turned towards Yukiko. Yukiko blinked, shy for a moment, before continuing.

"Well, there's no other explanation, right? Two different Nippons, each wildly different but still Nippon? It just means that their world is an alternate version of ours."

"Or yours is an alternate of ours," Issun said.

"Or that," Yukiko admitted.

"Hmm. Souji used that word too," Issun said.

"The only other reason I can think of is you came from the future or the past," Yukiko said absently.

Amaterasu thought about that. That, if true, would be profoundly unsettling. She had been alive since the dawn of Nippon, so she doubted future. But if their Nippon was the past, then...What happened to the gods? The nature? The power?

She whined softly, but Chie's next words brought some hope.

"Hmm, I don't remember any legends about Amaterasu being a wolf though."

"Then I guess we're just in one of those parallel worlds. Hey, furball! Wonder if we'll meet this Nippon's Amaterasu, eh?"

And Amaterasu had the feeling that they would, though she couldn't explain why. But they had more pressing issues, cause she heard the faint sounds of footsteps out in the hall. Amaterasu quickly dove under the bed. Just a moment later, the door opened and a pretty young woman walked through. The woman stopped on entering the room and for a moment Amy was worried that she had been spotted.

"Chie-chan, you shouldn't be out of bed," the woman said sternly.

"Uh, sorry Uehara-san. But...technically I am on a bed."

Amaterasu heard Yukiko's stifled giggles. The woman frowned, though she could see the smile within.

"Back to _your_ bed, young lady."

When Chie sat onto her bed, Amaterasu saw the woman smirk.

"Please, Chie-chan, save any strenuous activity for after you fully heal."

The sentence was innocent enough. The tone though, could have matched Ame-no-Uzume in innuendo. Chie took a moment to get it but soon turned red, sputtering. The woman laughed before spotting the flowers Amaterasu had placed on the desk.

"Oh? Flowers? Did you two have a visitor?"

"Yes, Uehara-san," Yukiko said.

"Please call me Sayako, you make me feel like an old woman," the woman laughed.

"I'll be back with some of your medicine. Don't move."

The woman walked out of the door and Amaterasu began to heave a sigh, before spotting the green spot hot on the woman's heels. She heard high pitched laughter and she sighed in earnest. Oh, Issun…

* * *

" _Sorry I can't make it dude. But I've got part time work today, and my parents are already worried after yesterday. But hey, give Chie this for me, kay? And tell her I'll try to see her later."_

Souji looked at Yosuke's gift, bemused. They did say laughter was the best medicine, after all.

He placed the gift in his bag and got up, ready to leave the school. He did intend to visit Chie and Yukiko, though he had some stops to make first. But as he stepped out of the school, he heard someone yell his name.

"Seta!"

He turned and came face to face with the President.

"Seta, what's the hurry?" Labrys asked suspiciously, brushing a black bang out of her eyes. Red eyes stared up at him, intense, until Labrys smiled.

"Just messin with ya. I think I knows where yer headin, and I'm joinin ya."

Well, Souji thought, it's not like he'd say no.

"Sure. I'm making a few stops before hand though."

"I's fine with that."

Souji shrugged and continued walking. Labrys fell into step beside him. "If you don't mind me asking, Madam President, where do you think we're going?"

"Well, if I was to guess the hospital, would I be right?"

He smiled.

"I guess that's why you're the Prez, Prez."

"Ha, it don't take a genius to guess that one, Seta," Labrys's voice became soft. "How are they?"

Souji scratched his head. "I haven't seen them yet, but I have a feeling they're fine. They're both resilient."

"Yeah. But still, the idea that someone kidnapped them," Labrys's eyes narrowed, "makes my blood boil. What kinda bastard's targeting girls, from Yasogami no less?! I'd like to reach the guy a lesson he ain't ever going to forget."

"Careful Labrys. I'd hate to see something happen to you," Souji said sincerely. Labrys calmed down before smiling.

"What'do I gotta worry for? I thought I had you as a bodyguard?"

"Yes, and I sincerely ask you not to make my job more difficult," Souji deadpanned.

"Hah, we'll see!"

They walked in peaceful silence for a moment.

"So, where're we headin?" Labrys asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking of flowers…"

And so they walked through the Shopping District, talking about nothing in particular. It was nice. For a moment Souji could forget about how strange his life had become in the past month. And Labrys was good company, always ready with a quick, sharp, answer.

"What flowers do you think?" Souji asked.

"Does it look like I know flowers?" Labrys asked, looking over the shelves of blossoms.

"Does it look like _I_ know flowers?"

"Hnn. How about these?" Labrys picked up some bright yellow flowers.

Souji looked at them closely. "These'll work."

"You sure?"

"We can always ask the shopkeeper."

On asking the nice lady who ran the shop, she told them that the flower they were holding was a chrysanthemum, and yellow chrysanthemums were symbols of royalty.

"Royal or not, they're pretty," Labrys said as they walked through the shopping district.

Souji nodded, admiring the bouquet.

"They brighten any room up, that's for sure," he agreed.

They walked past the bookstore and Souji glanced through the window to see if there was anything interesting. Not that he had much pocket money in any case.

"Hey, Seta? Youse ever thought of joining one of them sports clubs?"

"Sports club?" he asked, surprised by the sudden subject change.

"Yeah. Youse knew that Yasogami's got a basketball and football team, right?"

"Well I do now."

Labrys gave him a look and he kept his face suitably bland. After a moment Labrys sighed and continued, slightly annoyed.

"Anyways, your teacher shoulda told you that starting tomorrow you can join one of em."

"King Mor- Morooka-Sensei said nothing about that."

Labrys frowned. "Well he shoulda."

"Is there any reason you brought this up?"

Labrys fidgeted with a lock of her hair before speaking.

"I'll be honest, I kinda want ya to join one of em. I knows you already gots your kenjutsu classes, but, frankly, our sports teams ain't doin so hot."

"Both of them?" he asked, surprised.

"Both of em," Labrys nodded, "I was hopin to get them in shape, to bring some pride to the school. I've already talked to both the captains, and we're trying to attract new player-"

"So you're recruiting me?"

"Is it workin?"

Souji laughed. "I'll think about it. But what about you, Madam Prez?"

"Even if I could join a sports team, I'm already busy with a lotta other things."

Souji wondered if he should needle her about being busy himself before deciding not too. In any case, he was intrigued and Onigiri-Sensei wouldn't mind him joining a sports team. Probably...Well, he could always ask him.

"Do you mind if we stop by the dojo? I'd like to pick up Marie."

"That's fine by me."

* * *

Amaterasu smelt them before they even entered the room. Still, she waited until they were fully in the room. As soon as they were and the door closed she leapt out from under the bed and landed on the closest person.

She looked down, panting happily. Souji just stared at her before raising a hand. "Hello, Ammy. Care to get off?"

She did no such thing until she felt fingers scratching her gently behind an ear. She growled happily and looked up into red eyes. The girl continued to scratch her, a small smile gracing her face.

"Labrys-?" Souji began, slightly strained.

Marie walked up to her and started petting her, also ignoring Souji. Amaterasu decided that she was so comfortable that it'd be a waste to move.

"Marie-"

Amaterasu, eyes closed and growling, barely heard the laughter. Eventually someone spoke up.

"Uh, Seta-san?" Yukiko began, "Are you okay?"

"Yup, just fine."

Souji had a remarkable liar's face.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, just fine. These flowers are for you two," Souji said, still calm.

Chie stepped off the bed, still chuckling, and took the flowers from Souji's hands.

"Nice flowers," Chie said sincerely, before smirking down at Souji. "Comfortable, Souji?"

"Remarkably so, yes."

"It helps that he's got a great view!"

Issun rolled out from under Souji's collar. Chie blinked as the words settled in and Amaterasu saw the rage and mortification bubble up. Souji appeared to notice too.

"Not the face, please?" Souji pleaded.

Amaterasu sighed and disengaged from the ear scratches, falling on top of Souji. She looked up at Chie, staring at her in the eyes. Chie glared for a moment before coming to her senses. Chie sighed and shuffled to the bed. Though Amaterasu wasn't sure why.

She was wearing shorts underneath the gown after all.

Regardless, Souji had visited and so the goddess rolled off him. Souji sat up immediately, taking a breath.

"Sorry about that, Chie."

"It wasn't your fault anyway," Chie muttered. Amaterasu glanced around for Issun and didn't find him. Perhaps he had hidden for his own good? After a moment's thought she decided that it was more probable he had gone looking for that attractive nurse.

"They are really pretty flowers," Yukiko said, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"I'm glad you think so, Amagi-san. Souji an I took a while to choose," Labrys said.

"I told them roses would've been better," Marie said. Labrys frowned.

"It's not really a rose occasion, is it Kusumi-san?"

Marie shrugged. "Roses are prettier. In any case, Onigiri-Sensei told me to bring you this, Chie."

Marie gave Chie a ribbon of bright green cloth. On it in messy kanji were the words 'Flames of Youth.'.

"Er…?" Labrys began, "Flames of Youth?"

Marie blushed. "It was Sensei's idea. I told him it was a stupid gift, but-"

"No, no. It's great," Chie smiled, staring at it.

"Well if you like that one, then you'll love Yosuke's," Souji said, before taking out something wrapped in that clear paper. Amaterasu couldn't smell it due to the paper but she saw it for what it was and her mouth started to salivate. Souji gave Chie the wrapped meat and for a moment the girl stared at it. Before laughing.

"That jerk!" she said, though she was clearly amused.

"Chie?" Yukiko asked. In response Chie showed Yukiko the wrapped meat.

"Prime Cut Steak?" Marie read.

Chie laughed again and Yukiko covered her mouth, face red.

"I don't think they'll allow me to have this," Chie joked. Souji shrugged.

"I could always cook it for you."

Chie blinked. "Really?"

"Sure. Have any requests?"

"Uh...Surprise me!"

"Very well," Souji winked and took back the meat, much to Amaterasu's disappointment. Yukiko, who was breathing deeply to compose herself, turned to Labrys.

"What are you doing here, Taketatsu-san?" Yukiko asked. Labrys smiled and sat by Yukiko.

"Please, call me Labrys. And I'm here to make sure you two were okay."

"Your job as the President, huh?" Chie asked jokingly.

"Well, I was thinking more as your friend," Labrys frowned. Chie blanched and immediately backpedalled.

"S-Sorry, it was just, you know, you're the prez and all and, I-I was just making a joke and-"

"Calm down, Satonaka-san. You're fine," Labrys said.

Yukiko started to laugh as Chie's face flushed red and Amaterasu smiled. After all that these children had gone through, it was good to see them happy. Souji seemed to share her sentiment.

"Guys, that lady's coming back!"

Issun leapt through the door and while Amaterasu would've gladly offered him to Chie, just to see what happened, she instead dived under the bed. Issun joined her, rolling underneath her. A moment later the nurse came into the room. She only raised an eyebrow at the guests before putting her tray down.

"More guests? You two are pretty popular, aren't you?" the nurse glanced at Souji and smirked. "Regardless, I'm afraid visiting hours are over. You all will have to leave now," the nurse at least looked sympathetic, "You can visit again tomorrow, of course."

"What? C'mon, we just got here-" Souji put a hand on Marie's shoulder and Labrys stood up.

"Sorry ma'am. We'll be on our way."

Marie grumbled but said nothing as the three of them walked away. As they did, Souji turned towards the nurse.

"If I may ask, when will they be discharged?" Souji asked politely. The Nurse smirked and Amaterasu waited patiently to hear the no doubt humorous answer.

"Why? So impatient to make a move, hunk?"

Souji, normally unflappable, blushed at the tone.

"Er, no such thing, ma'am."

"Hm, I suppose not," the nurse said, glancing at Labrys and Marie. The two girls frowned and Souji looked even more uncomfortable. The nurse laughed. "They should be ready to discharge in about a week."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Don't be a stranger, you hear?" the nurse said. Marie dragged Souji away before he could say anything and Labrys waved at Chie and Yukiko.

"I'll be wishin for both of youse recovery, kay?"

"Thank you, Taketat- I mean, Labrys-san," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine in no time!," Chie said.

Labrys smiled and walked away.

"Very popular, aren't you two?" the nurse chuckled.

Amaterasu glanced at the window and saw the sun setting. She growled softly at Issun.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get going furball. Just give me a moment to enjoy the view!"

* * *

He didn't know if he was simply getting more used to appearing in the Velvet Room or if weirdness was just becoming normal, but as soon as he felt the cushions of the Velvet Room underneath him he placed his naginata to the side and relaxed. Or as relaxed one could be while in armor.

But in front of him was only Margaret, leafing through the pages of her tome. Igor was nowhere to be seen. For a moment he just sat there, watching Margaret silently. Then he cleared his throat and the woman looked up. He saw a quick flash of surprise in her eyes but her face didn't change. Margaret closed her tome, the pages making a louder sound than they should have.

"My, what are you doing here?' Margaret asked, narrowing her eyes.

Souji quickly lifted a hand. "Sorry."

"Hm? Oh, please, don't be. I'm not mad," Margaret smiled and put down the tome, "Just surprised that you came by one of the few times my Master isn't around."

Souji relaxed as Margaret moved herself to the seat near the bar. "Drink?" she offered

"Why not?"

As Margaret took out a bottle Souji asked the question on his mind.

"Where is Igor anyway?"

"I am not privy to my Master's business. All I know is that he sometimes is called upon."

"Called upon by who?"

"Perhaps by a Master of his own?" Margaret shrugged before placing the glasses on the table. With her thumbnail she uncorked the bottle and poured out shimmering pink liquid. Margaret saw Souji's raised eyebrow and smiled again, picking up her glass.

"It's safe, I assure you. Not poison at all."

Souji took the glass, examining the shimmering liquid inside, before taking a sip. The drink was sweet, and...soft. That was the easiest way to explain it.

"Of course, there may be side-effects," Margaret continued.

Souji paused, glass still tipped into his mouth. Slowly he put it down. "What kind?" he asked carefully.

"Pleasant and restful sleep, mostly."

Souji blinked and Margaret took a sip from her glass.

"...You know about the nightmares?"

"Yes. Can you change your Persona?"

Caught off guard by the question, Souji's mind immediately went to his other Persona. And for a brief moment, he was formless. When he could see again his vision was different. Colors were sharper, but everything was outline by black. Lines everywhere, and a sense he couldn't name. But he knew where things were. And he saw the emptiness and everything beyond the Velvet Room, for a brief moment.

"Careful," Margaret reached out and grabbed his hand before vertigo could take hold, "I should've realized that a fae would be ill-at-ease in the Velvet Room."

Fae?

In his mind Souji saw the Magician Arcana and he tentatively looked down, wishing hopefully that either he wasn't in a leotard or that leotards looked good on him. What he saw was a dark blue leotard. But that was the least of it. He stared at his legs, now dangling over the ground. He held out his arms, now way shorter and smaller than her remembered. As he looked at his limbs he felt two more on his back, twitching. And he could hear them twitching too, and hear the overtones and undertones in Margaret's voice. He cupped his ears, and felt their shape. Their points.

"Pixie. The Persona of the Magician," Margaret said.

He was fun sized now and apparently his displeasure showed cause Margaret laughed. And he paused because this was the first time she laughed and it was...nice. A slight chuckle, but warm. Margaret opened her tome again.

"Yosuke Hanamura. Your Magician," she said thoughtfully. He said nothing and just finished his drink. His wings, for now he was sure that's what they were, were slowly beating.

"The Magician tends to be the first Social Link. But I see that you have more in store."

"You aren't really being that mysterious. You should be talking in riddles or something," he said, trying to peak at the tome. Margaret looked at him and sharply closed the book.

"I see you've mastered flight," she said, before grabbing him and pulling him onto the seat. He landed with an oomph and almost laughed at Margaret's expression. But then he remembered he was in the Velvet Room. Probably shouldn't be just flying around. So he concentrated, and the Magician turned back into the Fool.

"Why'd you ask me to change Persona?" he asked, turning to Margaret.

"I wished to see your power. You have a long way to go," Margaret said.

"Don't we all?"

He had meant it as a joke but Margaret looked thoughtful. "...Yes. Everyone has a long journey ahead of them. Each is personal, though they intersect and weave with others."

He stared at her as Margaret looked at her tome thoughtfully. The Velvet Room attendant turned towards him and he stared into yellow eyes. Margaret hummed for a moment, tilting her head.

"Nothing happens in this room by accident. Everything has a purpose in the Velvet Room," she said seriously, "And it would appear our journeys have intertwined."

"You make is sound so serious," he said, smiling. Margaret gave a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"It is, in a way. But I look forward to being part of your journey."

And in his mind's eye, the world froze and glass shattered. As the shards echoed, he heard a voice.

 **Thou Art I...**

 **And I am Thou...**

 **Thou hast established a new bond...**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth...**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Empress Arcana…**

The Empress flashed, a figure barely humanoid yet somehow feminine with a regal crown over her head as vines surrounded her. Souji stared at Margaret. And Margaret watched him until the moment ended. Time resumed and he blinked. Margaret was leafing through her tome, muttering under her breath. She paused abruptly and looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Surprised?"

"I just thought that I could only form links with Persona Users."

"Hm. No, there is no such limitation to the power of the Heart."

Souji blinked as he suddenly remembered a question he had wanted to ask.

"When fighting Shadow Chie, I used Garu skills. How?"

In response Margaret opened her tome. A card hovered out of the pages. It was a boy, dressed in courtly clothes, holding up a floating red sword.

"The Page of Swords. A Court Card of the Minor Arcana. This card represents the bond between you and-"

"Yu," he breathed, the answer coming to him. Margaret nodded and closed the book, the card falling back into the pages.

"Yes. My Master can answer more about that-"

The Velvet Room started to fade. Margaret looked around before sighing and turning to him.

"Come back later, when my Master has come back. And...Come back even if he's not."

The last thing he thought before the dawn rays woke him was another one of Margaret's smiles.

* * *

Dojima sighed and covered his face with his hands. It wasn't uncommon for him to stay up late in his room, especially when he was on a hard case. And this one was definitely a hard one. He took a deep breath and an even deeper draught of coffee before staring at the notes he had.

Both girls had disappeared the same night, though according to Satonaka she hadn't been kidnapped. The next day Satonaka had gone and tried to save Yukiko singlehandedly. And though neither could remember, they were both later found back in Inaba. For the most part, safe.

None of it could be true. Sure, some of it was undeniable. Amagi and Satonaka had disappeared. And they had later been found. But he refused to believe the rest. It just stank too much to be true. So...He had to see all the things that didn't fit. And there had been plenty of things that had been bothering him of late. He resisted the urge to light a cig and instead picked up his notebook. He flipped to the page and stared at it thoughtfully.

 _The Previous Homicides_

He frowned. Officially there was no relation between the homicides of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi and the kidnappings of Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka. Unofficially, he bet his car that they were connected. The only thorn in saying that they had the same perpetrator was the fact that Satonaka and Amagi were alive. Yamano and Konishi had died within less than a day of disappearance, though Yamano's timeframe was murky at best.

And aside from burns, bruises, and cuts, Satonaka and Amagi were in good enough shape to leave the hospital in a few days. Which either meant that he was dealing with a copycat criminal, a different criminal- or that the two girls had escaped a murderer. And the circumstances of the deaths had been different. The circumstances being the weather.

Most policemen wouldn't have noted this as important. They would have chalked it up to coincidence. And it might've been coincidence. But the fact remained that it was raining the day before Yamano and Konishi died. And the weather was foggy when they were found dead. The disappearance of the two girls on the other hand, had weather beautifully clear. As it was, though superficially similar, the two crimes were for now only thinly linked. His eyes trailed down the sheet and sighed.

 _The White Dog_

Honestly he wasn't sure why he put this on the list. It had nothing to do with the crimes.

Unless it did, a small voice he had long dubbed the 'suspicious bastard' whispered.

Regardless, it was just an odd stray or something. A job for someone else, not a senior policeman. But something was bothering him about the dog. And until that feeling left he wouldn't overlook this dog. No matter how ridiculous it was. And then he grimaced, seeing the last item on the list.

 _Souji Seta_

His nephew. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. The first of the homicides had occurred after Souji had appeared in town. The next homicide and the two kidnappings afterwards had been female students from Yasogami High. Souji had at the very least known someone close to Saki Konishi, and his nephew was on first name basis with the kidnapped. And on the 18th, Souji had also been absent in the evening.

Dojima had only found out about it later, from Nanako- and he'd given both his nephews stern talks after he found out they left their cousin alone for most of the evening. He had held back only because they already looked so guilty after his first few words. But the fact that his nephews hadn't come back until late in the night was yet another mark. Of course, there were a few details and alibis. Souji might have been at that dojo he was enrolled in.

And, more to the point, Dojima didn't believe his nephew could pull of these crimes. Not couldn't or wouldn't, but didn't. His nephew would have to be some sort of super-genius to pull all of this off. Souji seemed like a smart boy, but not smart enough to fool everyone. More to the point, Souji didn't have the eyes of a killer. But that didn't change that his nephew was suspicious. He just didn't believe him to be the killer. However…

 _Yutu Minamoto_

...Was a different story. The man had appeared in Inaba roughly the same time as his nephew had, and thus only days before the first death. The man took residence in the Amagi Inn where Yamano had been. He knew Saki Konishi. Dojima didn't know if there was any relation between Yutu and Satonaka or Amagi, but he wouldn't be surprised if there was. Because Minamoto was missing. Ever since the disappearance of Amagi, Minamoto had yet to be seen in the Inn. Dojima had checked with the Amagi girl's mother and she confirmed that Minamoto hadn't checked in today either. Something about the man bothered Dojima and he'd get to the bottom of it.

He sighed and took another sip of the coffee.

His brother-in-law had once joked that being a country cop must have been pretty peaceful. Dojima only wished that that were true.

* * *

 **April 19th**

Amaterasu padded through the streets of Inaba quietly. All her humans were either in the hospital or the school, leaving her with nothing to do. So, she would just have to find her own things to do. And she already knew something that she could do.

"Furball? Why're we here again? Can't we go back to the hospital?"

She shook her head and sighed. Issun was less than pleased but she could care less. He could ogle all he wanted, but he'd have to do it on his own time. Soon she was next to the gate of the local Shrine. Quickly she looked around, looking for anyone. Happy that no one was around, she walked into the shrine. Much to her disappointment the shrine was also empty. Not a single sign of maintenance since she had last visited. Where were the mikos, the priests? The sweepers?

Well, if none of them were here, then she would be. She walked over the hard dirt of the shrine, up to large tree in the shrine, placing her head against its trunk. The tree took it's time to stir, but when it recognized her, it almost immediately greeted her, reverence dripping off it's branches. She hummed, calming the tree down. The tree stood at attention and Amaterasu looked around the shrine. The first thing to do was to get the plants in order. If she had the Hanagami Trio with her, it would be easy. But while she had their powers, her fellow Brush Gods had not followed her completely into this world. So she would have to do this on her own.

She cleared her throat and howled, letting her authority pour across the shrine. Slowly everything in the shrine woke up. The grass started to whisper, the bushes shook to attention, the flowers tittered softly.

And the fox gave a soft yip. Amaterasu looked down at the fox. The fox looked up at her, staring her in the eyes. The goddess was impressed. Most would not even dare to stare a god in the eye, let alone be able to keep the stare going. Amaterasu lowered her snout down to the fox. The fox kept staring, before batting her snout. She flinched back, surprised, and the fox turned away. She watched as the fox walked away before looking at the goddess over her shoulder, looking coy despite her scars.

" _Goddess,"_ the fox said, narrowing her eyes.

"So you can talk!" Issun said. The fox rolled her eyes.

" _Of course I can, small one._ "

"Hey, the name's Issun!"

Amaterasu shook her head and growled at Issun.

"You sure furball?"

Amaterasu nodded and Issun grumbled before leaping off and going away. She watched the Poncle go away before turning back to the fox. The fox was facing her, cleaning one of her paws. Amaterasu decided to make a good impression and barked. The fox stopped midlick before looking down at the cloth around her neck.

" _...Yes. My apron is nice,"_ the fox said slowly, before shaking her head. " _Why are you here, goddess?"_

Amaterasu shook her head and stared out at the shrine. The fox followed her gaze before scoffing.

" _You expect me to believe that the gods would suddenly decide to care about a small shrine like this, after so many years?_ "

Amaterasu frowned and the grass rustled. She gave an abrupt bark and the fox blinked.

" _My name? Why is that important?"_ the fox asked suspiciously. Amaterasu remained silent and the fox grumbled. " _You may call me Noha, goddess. Now let me ask- Who are you? You smell like the wild, and you glow like Her Highness-"_

Amaterasu barked and Noha flinched back before hissing.

" _Don't even joke about that! I saw the glory of Her Highness myself and you aren't even close to i-!_ "

Amaterasu flared her aura, her authority once more. She entered the Celestial Plane and turned to the sky, before drawing a perfect circle in a quick smooth motion only possible through years of experience. She quickly returned to the mortal plane and sat straight as she shined upon the world. Noha stared up at her with wide eyes, but Amaterasu was pleased to note that the fox still didn't bow.

" _My Queen?"_ Noha asked uncertainly. Amaterasu nodded before turning towards the tree in the shrine.

There was work to be had. She could explain her story while they worked.

* * *

"Hey, Souji, where are you going?"

Souji turned as Yosuke walked up to him. Classes had ended for the day and it looked like Yosuke was ready to leave as soon as he could. Souji however, had other business to attend to.

"I was going to join an athletic club."

Yosuke stopped and stared at him, surprised. "Really? I didn't peg you as the," Yosuke paused for a moment before shaking his head, "Actually, you are that type of guy."

"I'll take that as a complement," Souji said.

"I didn't mean it like that-!"

"Yosuke you wound me."

"You know what I'm saying!"

Souji smiled and Yosuke sighed before chuckling. "In any case, are you sure? I mean, with all this stuff about the...you know...and your kendo training, are you sure you want to add more to that?"

"I can handle it," Souji said with a grin. Yosuke couldn't have known that in the past he had once held five clubs throughout the time he spent in the school. For some reason he just couldn't bear to do nothing.

"If you say so," Yosuke said.

"What about you? Have you thought of joining a club?"

"What, me?"

"Yeah. Call it a hunch, but I think you'd make a great football player."

"Please, I've never played football in my life."

"So now's a good time to start! Besides, it's a good way to keep in shape."

Yosuke blinked and looked thoughtful for a moment. "...I'll think about it," Yosuke said.

"No need to rush. But you shouldn't dawdle either," Souji warned.

"I said I'll think about it. You gave Chie my gift, right?"

"Yes. She loved it."

Yosuke laughed. "I was hoping she would. I'll probably visit her when I've got the time. Later, partner."

Souji waved as Yosuke left, and turned around. Labrys grinned at him. He calmed his racing heart at her sudden appearance before speaking.

"Madam Prez. You surprised me."

"Seta! Couldn't help but notice youse haven't left yet," Labrys said in a hopeful tone.

"How astute of you, Madam Prez," he said wryly.

"In fact, I thinks I know why youse stayed here, Seta."

"Oh? Do tell?"

"So? What's it gonna be? Basketball or football?"

Souji assumed a thoughtful pose for a moment, even though he had already decided. "I've always been partial to Space Jam." he said. Labrys just stared at him and he sighed. To be fair, most Americans wouldn't get that reference either.

"Basketball."

"Ah, makes sense. Youse is pretty tall. Though, Ichijo-san could probably dribble circles around you, and he's shorter than me."

Labrys continued with the small talk as she led him to the PE teacher. When they reached him, Kondo-Sensei looked him over thoughtfully before grinning wide and slapping his back.

"You been to America before, right Seta? I've been there myself too, that's why I'm the English Teacher. You ever play basketball before?"

Souji shook his head. "Not on a team, no."

"No problem. I can tell you'll be a natural. Right, come and meet the team! You don't need to play today, but the team will want to see you."

Kondo-Sensei lead him towards the court. Much to his slight surprise, Labrys followed him. Didn't she have important presidential work or something?

The team was...smaller than he thought it would be. They were just dribbling, occasionally tossing net-shots. Except one guy, who he assumed was Ichijo-san. The supposed Ichijo-san was indeed short, but muscular in a wiry way. His short dark hair bounced as he literally dribbled around other players, and his grey eyes shone with concentration as tossed the ball and got through the hoop each time.

"Oi! Listen up people!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Kondo-Sensei. And Souji. He ignored his sudden nervousness and waved.

"Alright! You've got a new teammate! You all know Souji Seta, right?"

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and a few of the members looked amused. Souji wasn't sure why.

"He's from the city, and also from the land of basketball itself! So I'd say we've got this season in the bag! Heck, I'm thinking of making him your captain!"

Kondo-Sensei grinned and Souji fully expected the entire team to glare at him. Much to his surprise, it seemed most of them could've cared less. Some of them even looked happy.

"That's fine. Voting's a pain anyway," one of them said.

The assumed Ichijo-san shot that player a look. He was the only one that seemed less than pleased with the entire thing.

' **We don't want to get on his bad-side from the start'**

Souji nodded at Izanagi's words and raised a hand. "Yo." There. Short, sweet, simple, and you couldn't take offense to it.

"Heh, just go easy on us," one of the members said. The probably Ichijo-san gave another sour look and Souji sighed under his breath. Looks like his first impression wasn't a good one.

* * *

Souji watched as the team left for the day. Kondo-Sensei had told him to just sit by the sidelines today, so he did so. At some point Labrys had left, and whatever drive most of the players had left with her. Now the team was leaving, not even bothering with picking up the equipment.

He saw why Labrys had asked him to join.

"Hey."

He turned to see the maybe Ichijo-san. The guy smiled and waved.

"Whadja think about your first day here?"

"Well, from the sidelines it's a bit boring."

"Ha, I'd imagine! My name's Kou Ichijo. Second year just like you."

"Souji Seta. Though you knew that already."

"Yeah. You're the guy who back talked Morooka to his face."

"Hey, Kou!"

Souji turned and saw another guy run into the room. He was tall with a sportsmen's tan, and he wore the PE uniform and grass stained shoes.

"Yo, Daisuke!" Kou waved.

"You guys ain't done yet?" Daisuke walked up to them and noticed Souji.

"You guys got a new guy?" Daisuke asked, surprised. Kou grinned.

"Yup. Not only that, he's the transfer student."

He gave a polite smile as Daisuke turned towards me, brown eyes narrowed. After a moment he pushed a hand through his short brown hair, an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you the guy who was waving a weapon around at Junes?"

"One of the guys," Souji corrected, "And they weren't real weapons."

"Seriously?" Kou blinked, "I thought that was just a rumor. What were you doing with fake weapons?" Kou and Daisuke stared at him curiously and he shrugged.

"I take kenjutsu practice in my spare time."

"Seriously?" Daisuke looked impressed, "That's pretty sweet."

"Hah! We've got a basketball playing swordsman," Kou grinned at Daisuke.

"Is he any good?" Daisuke asked good naturedly.

"Well, I'd say I'm a decent swordsman," he said.

"That's not what I meant," Daisuke said while Kou laughed.

"It's fine. We'll get you to be a basketball player in no time," Kou said.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Daisuke Nagase, second year. Kou and I go way back."

"Yeah, too far back. I'm getting sick of seeing your face," Kou grinned. Daisuke grinned back.

"Jackass."

Daisuke looked around. "Everyone left early again?"

"Yeah," Kou sighed, "I told them we should practice our rebounds but they were all like, 'we're too tired' and bailed."

"Same here," Daisuke grumbled, "They all left me to take care of the equipment."

"Bummer...Bah, I shouldn't scare Seta with my bitching," Kou turned towards Souji, "We've got a lot of members who don't show up, but basketball is fun. I can't wait to play you, Seta."

Souji stared at Kou and Daisuke before smiling. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Right on!...Oh, I should probably explain when the team meets up shouldn't I?"

"It'd be useful, yes," Souji deadpanned. Daisuke chuckled and Kou shot them both a look before explaining when the team would and wouldn't meet.

"Sometime's it sucks having such a small team," Kou sighed, looking out across the scattered basketballs on the court. Daisuke followed his gaze and frowned.

"...Are you stuck polishing balls again?" Daisuke asked, incredulous. Kou picked one up and tossed it to Souji.

"Yeah. While everyone goes to their parties, I get to stay here and play with balls."

Souji raised and eyebrow.

"I looooove them balls."

A glance at Daisuke showed that while Kou was oblivious, Daisuke was certainly not. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Man, I wanna go party too!"

"Right. Let's get all of this cleaned up first, party boy," Souji said.

"You'd really help?" Kou asked, surprised. Souji nodded and Kou grinned. "You'd do that? You're a real pal man. I think I'm tearing up!" Kou raised a fist and without prompt Souji completed the fist bump.

"Really Kou?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey, careful dude. I might make Seta here my new bestie!"

"Oh, the horror."

And as the three of them cleaned the court, joking and laughing, the world froze and glass shattered. The Fool changed and Souji felt his heart stir as he stared at the Strength Tarot.

' **Thou Art I...And I am Thou...**

 **Thou hast established a new bond...**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth...**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Strength Arcana…'**

* * *

Kanji grumbled as he sat behind the counter of the shop. His Ma had accepted a long time ago that half the time he never bothered to go to school. She was fine with it. As long as he managed the store when she needed him to. It wasn't that he minded, of course. Anyone who'd make fun of one of the Delinquents of Yasogami weren't the type to come to Tatsumi Textiles in the first place. And he liked working at the shop. He had once begged his Ma to allow him to quit school. He said that he'd just work at the shop and stuff. But his Ma just gave him a sad look and he never brought it up again.

No, the problem he had with working behind the shop was that nothing ever happened. Business kept getting slower and slower, no thanks to that damn Junes! So even on a good day they were lucky to get five customers. And good days were hard to come by. His Ma tried to keep their problems away from him, but when that Minamoto dude had showed up a few days ago and took a huge order, Kanji had seen the way his Ma's face lit up.

Today was shaping up to be one of those slow days. So as he sat behind the counter, he worked on one of his pet projects. A plush. He just made them for fun, no matter how much his Ma asked him to put for sale. But today he was having trouble thinking of a design.

He remembered that white...dog or wolf or something from before. But no matter what he tried, the design wasn't coming out the way he wanted. It was, to put it mildly, frustrating. With a sigh he put the fabric down and tapped his fingers against the counter. God, sometimes he wished he'd gone to school instead. At least something would happen-

"Kanji, I'm home!"

"About time Ma-" he turned and froze.

His Ma walked towards the counter, but he stared past her, at the pure white canine looking curiously around the shop. It was the same dog from before. Huge, with white fur purer than any silk, and eyes blacker than ink. She would've looked majestic and wild if not for the bunch of grocery bags held in her mouth. The dog examined one of their samples curiously before turning towards him. Kanji was momentarily stunned as the dog stared into his eyes. The the dog blinked and walked up to the counter, putting the bags carefully onto the counter. Kanji blinked at that. Dogs normally weren't that smart, were they?

"Uh, Ma? What's with the dog?"

"Ah, you mean Snowy?" His mother sat down beside him and put a hand on the dog's head. The dog growled happily, eyes closed in content, and his mother chuckled.

"Ma?"

"This here girl's a wolf, Kanji."

"Uh, a wolf? Ma, are you sure that's safe?"

"Nonsense Kanji. Snowy here helped me carry my bags after all."

Well, anyone who'd do that for his Ma was good in his books. Even if they were a wolf...He stared at the wolf his Ma had named Snowy and the wolf stared back. Tentatively he reached out to her, stopping as the wolf turned towards his hand. A moment later she placed her head underneath his palm and he petted her gently. The wolf gave the same happy growl and he smiled.

His Ma smiled and stood up, heading towards the back of the shop. "I'll be working on that project if you need me Kanji."

His Ma left, leaving him alone with the wolf. The wolf panted happily as he scratched her behind the ear. Before suddenly lunging over the counter.

"Hey, what the hell-!" He stopped as the wolf turned towards him, the plush gently held in her jaws. He felt his face warm as the wolf tilted her head curiously.

"Er, that's...not what it looks like," he said lamely. The wolf blinked before putting the plush down in front of him and sitting patiently. Kanji and the wolf stared at each other for a moment and he grumbled. "What do you want…?"

In response the wolf pushed the plush towards him before staring at him once more.

"You're kidding, right?"

The wolf just flicked an ear and once again Kanji wondered how smart wolves were. Surely not this smart, right? Kanji grabbed the plush, grumbling, and began to work on it again. Occasionally he'd glance at the wolf, who still sat there patiently, before going back to the plush. Soon he went into the zone, time blurring as he worked with the fabric. Every time he glanced at the wolf to see if the plush was going correctly, she was still in the same position. He wasn't sure how much time passed as he worked until he finished and noticed the late afternoon sun shining through the window.

Jeez, has it gotten that late?

He heard a soft bark and looked down to see the wolf nosing her plush miniature curiously. It wasn't his best work, but he was nonetheless proud of the little white wolf toy. If he had better cloth, he could've made it better. But the wolf seemed to like it, owing by how she looked up at him and barked. He petted her again and the wolf made the happy growl sound. Before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

The wolf turned around and blinked at him. He quickly stood up and gave her the wolf plush. At first she pushed it towards him but relented after a moment, grasping it in her jaws. She stared up at him and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh….Come back tomorrow! I'll, uh...I'll have a scarf ready for you."

He felt his face warm again as the wolf stared up at him until the wolf gave a muffled bark, nodding her head. He nodded too and watched as the wolf walked out of the shop, before sitting back down at the counter.

Today might've been a slow day, he thought reaching towards some red cotton, but it sure as hell hadn't been a boring day.

* * *

"Chibi, wait!"

Yatagarasu watched as Kuni ran after the excited wolf puppy from far above them. The boy and the Young Master had left Kamiki Village after taking care of that demon in Hanasaki Valley, and were now heading towards Agata Forest. In search for Lady Amaterasu.

He sighed and wished he could take a smoke. He wanted to tell the Young Master that Lady Amaterasu had gone missing. But he couldn't. Not only because it would break his heart but because even though he wasn't his mother, Chibiterasu was still doing the job of defeating evil and purifying the land.

Lady Amaterasu wouldn't have liked her son to be sent out to do the Duty so young. But they couldn't do otherwise. Not with The Daiymo growing stronger every day. He only hoped that Lady Amaterasu wold come back soon. If The Daiymo awoke, then the Young Master...

Yatagarasu shook his head.

As long as he breathed, nothing would happen to the Young Master.

"Yatagarasu!"

He was brought out of his thoughts as a one of Lord Takehiko's servants flew up to him. He didn't miss the look the hawk warrior gave his leg.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked, keeping his irritation in check.

"I bring news from the south!" the hawk cried.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Speak. What is this news?"

"Agata Forest has flooded!"

* * *

 **And Part One done! Not much action will be happening, but I don't have to tell you that a lot more of it is just on the horizon.**

 **Souji turning into his Personas are only a Velvet Room thing...For now.**

 **Lord Takehiko isn't going to be an important reoccurring character. I just needed a name for the head honcho of hawks in Shinshu field.**

 **Yellow Cameillia's are in fact a symbol of royalty in Japan. And Nihon and Nippon are both names for Japan.**

 **I've always thought of Yukiko as a sort of closeted Sci-Fi nerd to go with her being a Horror nerd. She mostly only reads Sci-Fi Horror though.**

 **There isn't much else for me to say, really. So...**

 **Onto Part Two!**

 **Remember to Read and Review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Lazy Dawn II

**Disclaimer: Neither Persona 4 nor Okami belong to us. They belong to ATLUS and Clover respectively.**

 **As always a big thanks to our lovely Beta-Reader, Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

 **So, anyone happy about the Okami HD remake?**

 **Anyone hopping it appears for the Switch eventually?**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Lazy Dawn II**

 **April 21**

Kanji had skipped school again today. This time though, he had something to look forward to. The scarf he had knitted for the wolf was under the counter. In the end he had used a combination of red and orange cotton. The colors just felt right. But as he waited the day passed and there was still no sign of the wolf. Soon it was evening and the wolf still hadn't arrived.

He was back on the counter, his Ma having gone to the back to work on more commissions. Before she had left she had told him to have faith. So he sat and waited, feeling disheartened as the time passed. Maybe he shouldn't have expected the wolf to come back. She was just a wolf after all. A wolf that had acted as a model of a plush…

"Ammy, slow down!"

Kanji's head snapped up as the doorbell rang and the wolf entered the shop. But not alone. A kid with grey hair and eyes was hanging around the entrance, looking uncertain. And behind him a little girl with brown pigtails was trying to hide herself. Kanji looked at the kids, confused. Until the wolf plopped herself on the counter, barking.

"Oh, hey, you came back."

The wolf panted, tail wagging and Kanji gave her a quick scratch before reaching under the counter, taking out the scarf.

"Uh, like I said. This is for you."

He carefully wrapped the scarf around the wolf, glancing at the kids who were still at the door. The girl was peeking at him, and he suddenly felt self-conscious. The wolf waited patiently as he did so and wagged her tail as he finished, before turning to the kids and barking. Slowly the kids walked into the store, the girl holding onto the boy's shirt. Kanji just sat behind the counter. He wasn't that scary, was he?

They stared at each other silently as the wolf panted and Kanji cleared his throat. "So, uh…" the girl ducked behind the boy and Kanji winced, "...Uh, is this wolf yours?"

"Kinda," the boy said, scratching the back of his head. Kanji noticed that the boy was wearing only one glove, which was kinda weird.

"She lives with a friend of my brother," the boy explained. Kanji grunted, nodding, and silence fell again.

"...Er, my name's Kanji Tatsumi," he began. He supposed it was just polite to introduce himself.

"Yu Seta," the boy said, before turning towards the girl. The girl said nothing, trying to hide more. "Nanako-chan…" the boy whispered. After a moment the girl leaned away from the boy, revealing warm brown eyes. And a suspiciously familiar plush.

"Hey!"

The girl made a small sound and ducked back behind the boy, who glanced at him. Kanji immediately put his hands up.

"Er, I didn't mean to scare you," he said quickly. The girl remained hidden and Kanji sighed. "Sorry, it's just, I'm surprised to see you holding that."

"...Did you make it?" The girl's voice was so soft that Kanji wasn't sure if he had spoken at first.

"Huh? Well…" Kanji took a breath and looked away, "Yeah?"

"...Really?" The girl came out of her hiding spot and Kanji felt a spark of pride when he saw how closely she was hugging the plush.

"You made this?" the wonder in the girl's voice confused Kanji for a moment. But his Ma always told him to take pride in his work, so...

"Yeah. She's pretty rough though. I could do better."

"But she's already so cute!" The girl blushed after she raised her voice and tried to hide behind Yu again.

"Nanako-chan," Yu sounded exasperated but the girl kept hiding. The wolf stood up and padded towards the kids.

"Ammy-chan!"

Kanji watched as the wolf grabbed the girl and gently but firmly dragging her out into the open. The girl stood frozen as the wolf wrapped around her. She looked so shy that Kanji kinda felt bad for her.

"Uh…" dammit, he wasn't sure what to say, "...My name's Kanji. What's yours, kid?"

The girl looked to the ground and Kanji winced. He really wasn't that good with kids…

The wolf barked and nudged the girl's face, before pointing at the plush. The girl looked at the wolf for a moment before looking up.

"U-Um...My n-name's Nanako Dojima."

Dojima? That name was familiar…

"What, like that Detective Dojima?"

Nanako and Yu looked surprised. "Y-You know my dad?" the girl asked. Kanji scratched the back of his head

"Yeah, he came by the shop a couple of days ago. Asking about some dude, I don't know why."

He stared at the girl. Aside from the brown eyes he couldn't see any resemblance between the policemen and the girl. The girl shrinked under his gaze before holding out the plush.

"You really made this?" she asked, serious. Kanji folded his arms and nodded.

"Yeah…Do you want another one?"

The girl blinked owlishly at the offer. "Y-You'd really give me another one?"

"Sure. Do you wanna a different animal?"

The girl adopted a thoughtful look, eyes screwed in such concentration that Kanji was worried that something might break.

"You don't have to decide right now," he said quickly, "When you do decide just tell me and I'll, y'know, make it...and stuff."

Kanji, desperate to escape the look of wonderment the girl was sending him, turned towards Yu. "Uh, do you want one too?"

The boy blinked, surprised. "Uh, I don't need one?"

Kanji noticed the question and narrowed his eyes. "You sure? I don't mind."

"...A red horse," the boy said quickly. Kanji wondered why a red horse specifically but didn't ask as the wolf disengaged from the girl and stepped out of the door.

"Ammy-chan, wait up!" Nanako ran out towards the wolf and Yu turned towards him.

"Uh, it was nice meeting you," Yu said, before walking out of the door.

"Come back...later…"

Kanji watched as they left and sighed. Then he berated himself. The wolf had come back, hadn't she? And she had given his plush to someone who liked it, so that was also plus! Anyway, if he ever wanted to visit the wolf, he knew that she was living with the Dojima's and his Ma probably knew where the Dojima's lived and-

Kanji blinked as he realized he had never gotten the wolf's name. As he cursed himself for forgetting, the doorbell rang again and the wolf peeked her head inside. She stared at him for a moment before barking and going outside. Then she peeked her head back inside and barked again. She repeated the process for a while, looked more and more exasperated as she did so.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The wolf stared at him before stepping fully into the shop and walking up to him.

"Uh- Hey, let go!"

The wolf was stronger than he had thought. No matter what he did, he was pulled along by the wolf, outta the shop and towards the...Shrine?

The wolf lead him into the shrine and he was met with the sight of Yu and Nanako picking up trash and putting it in pile to the side. The two kids looked up as they came, surprised.

"Tatsumi-san?" Yu asked. The wolf let go of him and padded up to Nanako, who patted her softly.

"Er, hey," Kanji said, as smooth as he could manage. He scratched the back of his head as the kids watched him. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around the shrine, before blinking. The shrine was looking better than he remembered.

"Hello?" Yu said slowly.

"So, what are you kids doing here?" Kanji asked. Yu picked up another piece of trash before speaking.

"We're cleaning up the shrine."

"Really? Why?"

Kanji watched as Yu paused for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"...Well, someone should, right?" Yu offered. Kanji thought on that for a moment before walking up to the kid and picking up a paper bag near him.

"Tatsumi-san?"

"Call me Kanji. Tatsumi-san was my Pa." He glanced at the kid, who was giving him a puzzled look, and grunted. "Well? This place isn't going to clean itself."

So he and Yu started to clean the shrine. Even though Kanji knew that the shrine nowadays was only maintained by a really old man, the shrine was surprisingly clean. Not spotless, but soon they were finished and a pile of trash sat in front of them. The wolf wagged her tail slowly, before howling.

It was a long, piercing sound and Kanji was surprised that no one else in the neighborhood showed up. The howl echoed for a moment and Kanji was tempted to dig in his ear to make sure it just wasn't him. Before he could though he heard an answering yip and his eyes widened as the Fox landed in front of them.

The Fox had barely changed since he last saw her. There were a few more scars than last time, but she still had the same posture, intelligent eyes, and...apron. He felt a smile threaten his face as he saw the red apron he had given the Fox a long time ago still around her neck. The Fox looked warily at the humans around her, staring at him for a moment, before turning to the wolf.

Kanji wasn't sure how wolves and foxes usually got along, but he was pretty sure that it didn't involve what looked like a mutual bow followed by the wolf placing her paw on the fox only to be batted away. The fox hissed, narrowing her eyes, before walking up to the shrine proper. The fox looked over a couple of emas, scanning each one.

"What is he doing?" Yu asked. Nanako just watched the fox silently with wide eyes.

"She's looking over the emas," Kanji said.

"What are emas?" Nanako turned towards him. Kanji quickly tried to remember what his Ma had told him.

"They're like little wooden plates. You write a wish on them and put them in a shrine."

"Like Tanabata?" Nanako asked.

"Er, I don't think exactly like that," Kanji said. How was he supposed to know about this stuff?

The wolf flicked an ear and walked away from Nanako, stepping next to the fox. The two animals stared at the shrine and Kanji was once more confused. Animals definitely didn't do this type of thing-

The fox yiped and grabbed an ema hanging over her head, turning around and padding towards Yu. Yu stood there for a moment before kneeling.

"Uh, kid, I'd be careful-" Kanji trusted the fox not to bite, but he'd heard you should always be careful around wild animals. Fortunately, the fox did nothing, just staring at the boy. Yu tried to grab the ema, but the fox didn't budge.

Bark!

The fox twitched an ear before letting go of the ema. Yu stood up, ema in hand.

"What does it say?" Nanako asked, standing up and walking towards them, her shyness forgotten. Kanji looked over Yu's head and read the message on the plaque.

 _Please help grandpa's legs get better- Keita_

"Well?" Nanako asked before yelping.

Both Yu and Kanji snapped towards the girl, only to see the reason she yelped was because the wolf had brushed up against her legs.

"Ammy-chan!" Nanako scolded, before blinking. "Hey, what's that in your mouth?" Nanako knelt down towards Ammy, taking out a leaf from the wolf's mouth. And crying out as the wolf licked her face sloppily. "H-Hey, stop it!" Nanako giggled, trying to run from the wolf, who gave chase.

Kanji watched, not caring if someone saw him smiling. Anyone who didn't smile at that was just heartless. Even Yu was smiling. Only the fox watched stoically, though Kanji was positive that she was smiling on the inside.

"I wonder why you gave me this?" Yu asked, looking down at the ema before glancing at the fox. The fox glanced up at them, staring.

"Maybe she just wanted you to see it?" Kanji asked, not sure why the boy seemed so invested in the ema.

Yip!

The fox gave another cry before running away. In a blink of an eye the fox had disappeared once more. And in a flash of white, suddenly Nanako was all by herself.

"Ammy-chan?"

"Not every day that you see young-uns like you around here."

They turned to see an old man man making his way towards them, slowly. Kanji recognized the man as the guy who occasionally came to clean the shrine. The old man rested for a moment, wincing and rubbing his legs. Then he noticed the pile of trash.

"Did you clean this up?" the old man asked, looking at them.

Both Yu and Nanako were quiet so Kanji spoke up.

"Yeah. These two started it though."

He wasn't sure why Yu shot him a look, but the old man smiled.

"It warms my heart to see young people care about this place."

"Like I said, these two started it."

"We just wanted to clean it a bit," Yu said. Nanako nodded quietly.

"Is...Is there a reason there was so much trash?" Yu asked, hesitant.

"Nobody lives here anymore," the old man said sadly, "so there's no one to take care of it. I come occasionally to at least keep in presentable, but lately-" the old man winced again and rubbed his legs.

"Are your legs okay, sir?" Yu asked.

"No...No they aren't," the old man sighed, "This damn ache has gotten me good. Not only can I not come to this shrine anymore, but...I can no longer visit my grandson."

Kanji wondered for a moment why the man couldn't visit his grandson if he had managed to pull himself all the way over here, but kept it to himself.

"I-Is there anything we can do?" Nanako asked.

"Heh, well, if you had that leaf grandma always went on about…"

"A leaf? Like this?"

The old man's eyes bugged out as Nanako offered him the leaf the wolf had given her.

"This leaf!"

"What about it, old man?" Kanji asked, suspicious. No one got that excited for just a leaf.

"This leaf looks exactly like the one my grandmother talked about! She swore it could heal any pain!" the old man looked nervous for a moment. "Could...My I have that leaf, young lady?"

"Sure!" Without thinking Nanako gave the man a leaf. The old man took the leaf gingerly and bent as much as he could, lifting up the leg of his pants.

"Dude there are kids here!"

The old man didn't seem to hear Kanji and rolled the leg up to show part of his leg. Carefully the old man placed the leaf on his leg, where it stayed as if glued on. Almost immediately the man sighed in relief and stood up so quickly that Kanji was afraid that he'd break his back.

"Haha, it works!" the old man crowed. "I can finally visit my grandson! Oh!" The old man full ran towards the shrine and dropped something in the box, before running past them outside. "Hang on Keita, grandpa's coming!"

They stood there for a moment, stunned.

"The leaf worked!" Nanako said happily.

"Yeah, it worked alright. Worked a bit too much if ya ask me," Kanji grumbled, before noticing Yu staring at the ema.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"...I think we just answered the ema."

Kanji blinked before remembering what the ema had said.

"No kidding? That's kinda freaky."

Bark!

Kanji started as the wolf suddenly appeared again.

"Ammy-chan!" Nanako hugged the wolf before frowning at her. "Why'd you just disappear like that?"

In response the wolf just panted.

Yip!

The fox was peering into the donations box and Kanji coulda swore that the fox's eyes were glinting. The fox's tail wagged enthusiastically and she yipped happily, running towards the wolf. Kanji watched as the fox ran around the wolf and Nanako, who giggled.

"Fox-chan seems happy!"

The fox turned her gaze towards them, sharp eyes crinkled.

"Yeah, it does seem happy…" Yu muttered.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

Yu looked down at the ema and gave it to the fox, who took it quickly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

A sudden burst of music filled the courtyard and Yu blushed.

"Uh, sorry. Phone."

Kanji nodded and knelt in front of the fox as Yu put a grey phone to his ears. He slowly put a hand out towards her, only to retract it when the fox narrowed her eyes. The fox blinked and looked up at him and he sighed. He knew that petting wild animals wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't help but want to.

"Nanako. Souji's calling us. Do you want to come to someplace called Aiya?"

Nanako's eyes shone and Kanji couldn't blame her. Aiya was a damn good place.

"Really?"

"Souji said we could come. I don't know where it is though."

"It's real close by. Just across the street and a bit north from here," Kanji said.

"Really? Thank you," Yu hesitated, "Do you want to-?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather not. Besides, I wasn't invited. It'd be rude."

Yu nodded and turned to Nanako, who was talking to the wolf happily. "We're going to Aiya, Ammy-chan! They have the best ramen!"

The wolf drooled.

"Well, you kids should get going."

A moment later Kanji watched as Yu, Nanako, and the wolf walked out of the shrine. Before they did Nanako turned around and waved at him.

"Goodbye, Tatsumi-san!"

"I told you not to call me that…" he grumbled, but they were already gone. He turned towards the fox and sighed as he saw no sign of her. So he made his way back to the shop, hoping that his Ma hadn't missed him too much.

...Damn it, he forgot to ask about the wolf's name!

* * *

"Are you sure that it's okay for my brother to come?" Souji asked.

"I told you not to sweat it dude," Kou reassured before offering him a sweet. Souji took it without a word and popped it in his mouth. Hmm, this girl was pretty good…

Daisuke watched deadpan as he and Kou emptied the bag of sweets. "I still think that girl hadn't intended for her sweets to go like this."

"How else would they go?" Kou asked, munching on a chocolate.

"Forget it. And it's fine, Seta. We brought Kou along after all."

"Hey, if you left me I-" Kou paused and Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"-I would've cried!"

Daisuke sighed. "You know, I don't doubt that."

"This place must be really good," Souji said. Kou grinned.

"Seta, trust me. One bite from Aiya and you'll be sent to meat heaven."

"The best of heavens of course," Souji said.

"Amen!" Kou and Daisuke cried.

They were standing in front of the dinner in question and Souji had to admit, the smell alone was heavenly.

"Hey, Kou. Hand me a sweet," Daisuke asked.

Kou popped another sweet and shook his head. "Nope."

"Wait, why not?"

"Cause the girl made these for me."

"You're giving them to Souji!"

"Yeah, but he's a bro."

Souji lifted a fist and Kou completed the fist bump without prompt. Daisuke rolled his eyes and took a sweet from the bag directly. Kou made a sound but didn't stop him.

"I thought you didn't want any?" he asked Daisuke.

"You're eating them right in front of me!"

Bark.

Souji decided it was a testament of his tranquility that Amaterasu appearing next to them didn't make him jump. Kou and Daisuke were not so lucky and were now staring at the wolf in shock.

"Ammy-chan!"

He was surprised however when Nanako ran up to them, panting. The girl immediately froze on seeing Kou and Daisuke, before hiding behind Souji. Kou raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were calling your brother, not sister."

Daisuke nudged Kou and pointed at Yu, who was running up to them. Souji raised a hand as his brother stopped in front of them.

"Hey there."

"You got here fast," he noted.

"We were doing something with Ammy," Yu shot him a look, "I'll tell you later."

"So, this your brother Seta?" Daisuke asked.

"No, he's my miniature copy, essential for my plans of world domination."

Everyone but Yu shot him a look of confusion. Yu shot him a look that promised retribution.

"And what about this Miss here?" Kou asked, leaning towards Nanako. Nanako shrunk back, hiding behind Souji.

"She's my cousin," Souji explained, before turning to Nanako. "Do you want to introduce yourself?" he asked kindly.

Nanako was silent for a moment before turning to Kou. Kou just smiled reassuringly.

"...My name's Nanako," she said after a moment. Kou grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey there, Nanako-chan. The name's Kou Ichijo. Short, sweet, ladies love it."

"Do they?" Souji asked.

"I don't know, do they Nanako-chan?"

Nanako blinked for a moment before giggling.

"Dude, you're eating a bag of sweets," Daisuke pointed out.

"And?" Souji and Kou asked at the same time.

Daisuke blinked and looked at them, before turning to Yu. Yu and Daisuke shared a look of understanding and nodded at each other.

Bark!

Souji turned to see Amaterasu pressed against the window of Aiya, drooling.

"Hey, the dog's right. We should go in," Kou said, looking just as eager as Amaterasu.

"Ammy-chan's a wolf," Nanako said promptly, no trace of her shyness from before. Souji internally sighed as Daisuke and Kou shot him a look.

"...I'll explain over food," Souji said.

"Sounds good," Daisuke said, looking at him and Amaterasu thoughtfully.

Kou opened the door eagerly and came face to face with a girl about their age, wearing a plain white shirt and skirt, matched with a rich red apron and bandana. The girl's small frame contrasted with the large heavy looking boxes she held with bored eyes.

"Oh, hey Aika-san!" Kou said cheerfully.

The girl, Aika, nodded at Kou.

"Kou-san. Daisuke-san."

Daisuke smiled at the girl. Aika turned towards Souji, Yu, and Nanako, saying nothing. And then she spotted Amaterasu. Aika stared at the goddess stoically, while said goddess wagged her tail and tried to nose her way at the boxes. Aika immediately held the boxes over her head.

"Not for you," Aika said. Amaterasu whined at the girl and Aika turned towards him. "Dogs not allowed inside."

Amaterasu shot him such a heartbroken look that he felt bad for her and turned to Kou and Daisuke.

"Hey, Aika-san? If we ordered, could you deliver to Seta's wolf here?" Daisuke asked.

Aika nodded and Kou turned towards him. "Come on, let's go in!"

* * *

Amaterasu wasn't one for jealousy. Such an emotion was beneath her. But she couldn't help but whine as she watched her humans inside the building. The building had all the warmth and energy of a good inn, but more importantly it positively reeked of meat. Delicious, sweet meat! It had been far too long since she ate meat of this quality. But curse this world and it's rules!

Her humans were talking happily with the other two humans. Souji and the dark-haired one were talking the most, seemingly sharing barbs. The brown-haired one seemed amused and offered comments here and there. Nanako and Yu had been silent at first, but after some prodding from Souji they joined the conversation.

She whined again, putting a paw against the glass. She immediately placed it back on the ground when Nanako glanced at her. As the girl stared at her Amaterasu wagged her tail until the girl turned back to Souji. As unfair as this situation was, it'd be more unfair to ruin the girl's day. She knew that Nanako rarely had opportunities like this-

"Here you go."

A plate of divine noodles were placed right in front of her and she almost forgot her manners and ate it right there. Using all her will, she turned to meet the girl from before. The eyes that met her betrayed nothing and girl and wolf stared at each other for a moment. Amaterasu nodded her head in thanks, before whirling towards the food and chowing down, ravenous. As she did she felt a hand scratch her gently behind the ears. Really, that was just a bonus. Eventually the girl left and Amaterasu soon was licking the plate clean when she smelt it.

Red Spider Lilies. That was the closest flower to the scent and she knew that there were no Spider Lilies in Inaba, none that smelled like dust and melancholy-

She ran from the dinner and towards the scent. The smell of her dinner was still a mouth watering cloud of color but as she ran away the other scents of the town flooded her. The scent was grey and faint, almost lost amongst the other scents. So she focused, putting aside all the myriad colorful scents of the city and focused on following the trail of lilies.

This was a problem as the trail soon led up a building wall and she still did not have Kabe with her. She growled and took another breath. The scent was a splash of color and so sharp and recent that he couldn't have gone far away. She backed up before running full speed, jumping off the wall and scrambling onto the roof. She began to follow the bright scent once more, jumping off the building, into the street, and-

The scent faded and Amaterasu whined as another more overpowering scent covered the bright trail, erasing it completely. Her eyes watered as she tried in vain to pick up the scent. But it was no use and a moment later she walked away, clearing her throat and sneezing.

Scents were impossible to erase, not without copious time. But they could be overwritten, and generally speaking what clever people used to overwrite scents with left even human noses burning. She made her way to the river that ran through the city- the Samegawa it whispered to her, before jutting her nostril into the cold water.

That was at least marginally better.

"Furballll!"

She perked her ears and turned towards the sound of...Issun being chased by a cat? The Poncle leapt furiously towards her while the feline easily made his way towards him, eyes crinkled in the sadistic amusement all felines had when hunting.

"Don't just stand there, hel-!"

Issun leapt towards her and the cat moved, striking him out of the air and towards the river. She swished her tail and Issun landed on a small lily pad rather than in the river itself. She'd rather that her companion not drown or be eaten. The cat watched the Poncle carefully, clearly fine with getting his paws wet, and Amaterasu intervened.

She stood up and barked and the cat turned towards her. She stared down at it and the cat stared back, before turning around and walking away. If the cat's pawsteps were faster than usual, then it was only because it had somewhere to be at that exact moment. Such were cats, one of the few creatures that didn't bow even to gods.

Amaterasu sighed and turned towards Issun, who was pulling himself onto the shore of the Samegawa.

"Damn whiskery bastard..." he muttered, before looking up at her. "Hey, you seem...Is something wrong?"

Amaterasu shook her head.

Nothing was wrong, and she looked out at the town and the setting sun.

Nothing at all.

* * *

 **April 22**

At first Souji wasn't sure why he suddenly felt anxious. It had happened just as lunch started, as he was grabbing the lunch he had quickly made. He paused and sat up, bento remaining in his bag.

"Something wrong?" Yosuke asked, opening his own lunch.

"I'm not...Something feels strange-?"

It wasn't a second later that the door to the classroom opened loudly and Marie stomped into the room. Souji watched her, stunned. Those in the classroom were looking at the un-uniformed girl curiously, Yosuke's mouth was opened, Souji wondered if he could hide behind his backpack. And Marie turned and saw him.

Ah, damn, he thought as Marie walked towards him, scowling. He matched her scowl with a grin and stood up.

"Ah, Kusumi-chan, however can I-?"

"Follow me."

"Hmm? Where to, might I ask?"

"Anywhere, it doesn't matter!"

Souji raised an eyebrow. "My, is this a date-?"

Marie's elbow embedded itself into his gut and he wheezed. "Shut it! T-This isn't a d-date!" Marie snapped.

Everyone's eyes were on them and Souji looked up. He paused on seeing the look in Marie's eyes even as she turned away, blushing. He cleared his throat and turned to Yosuke. "Yosuke, could you take and return my bag later? You can have my bento if you want."

"Uh, Partner-?"

"Lead the way, Marie."

And Marie had immediately dragged him out of the classroom, into the hall, and towards the back of the school.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Souji asked, curious.

"Hmm? Oh, there's a hole in the fence," Marie said, absentminded.

Well, that was certainly something to keep in mind. As they got closer to the fence, Souji wondered if his absence had been noticed. He was almost certain that Labrys would suddenly appear, and then he would be in a real pickle. But they got through the wall without incident and soon they were walking on the riverbank, silent.

 _It's been a long time since I've skipped school,_ Souji thought before turning towards Marie. She was walking by his side, silent.

"Marie, is there any reason you wanted me to come with you?" he asked.

"Not really…" she muttered before rolling her eyes at Souji's expression, "I was bored, okay?"

"Bored?"

"Yes, bored! You idiots just left me alone with that old man! What was I supposed to do!?"

Souji blinked. "Didn't you have Amaterasu-?"

"She's been off doing...things around town," Marie grumbled.

"Ah," Souji winced, feeling guilty. He had forgotten about Marie the past few days, "Sorry about that."

"...It's fine," Marie muttered before turning and pointing at him, "But only if you do something for me. You owe me!"

Souji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like what?"

Marie was silent for a moment and Souji didn't miss the way she reddened slightly. But she shook her head and scowled at him. "Well, first of all-" There was a loud rumbling sound and Marie flushed. "-Take me to lunch!"

He smirked. "Very well, Kusumi-chan."

"I said shut it!"

The problem was that he still hadn't familiarized himself with the town. He had been rather busy after all. So the only places he knew for food were Aiya or Junes, and neither would work. As they walked into the shopping district he scanned the shops to find something, Marie trailing after him. The number of empty stores with shuttered windows and boarded doors didn't escape his notice.

"Hey, what about over there?"

Souji turned to see Marie pointing at a small open air store. A pleasant meaty aroma wafted from it and the sign above proclaimed that it sold-

"Steak Skewers?" Marie read.

Not quite lunch, but it'd do nicely. As if reading his mind Marie walked up to the store, called Souzai Daigaku, past empty tables. He quickly followed after her.

"Hey, can I have on of these skewer things?"

The lady standing behind the counter turned around, looking surprised. "Oh? We don't get many customers this time of day." The lady looked over us, frowning. "Shouldn't you too be in school?"

He thought of a way to answer that but Marie beat him to it.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. Whether the confidence convinced her or she just didn't care, the woman didn't say anything.

"Well, a steak skewer is 320 yen each."

Marie glanced at him and he took out his wallet, nodding.

"Then we'll have four, please," she said. The woman raised her eyebrow.

"That's a lot for one person. Then again," the lady glanced at them.

"This isn't a date!" Marie all but yelled.

Souji and the lady stared at her. No one had said it was. Marie seemed to realize this and shrunk, blushing. I silently gave the lady the money, smiling, and moments later we were sitting at a table, steak skewers in front of us. They were large portions of well grilled meat and Souji's mouth was watering. But Marie hadn't touched hers yet.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Marie said quickly, taking a skewer. Souji thought for a moment before speaking.

"Is it about this whole 'date' thing?"

Marie, who was in the middle of a bite, choked and started to cough. Alarmed, he sat next to her and started to pat her back.

"Here, drink some water," he ordered. Marie did so and he rubbed her back as her coughs subsided. He stared at the glowering girl for a moment before sighing.

"What's with the whole date thing? I didn't even know you knew the word."

"Er...I heard it from Yosuke. And Issun and Chie explained it to me," Marie said.

Ah. Well, that would certainly explain those reactions… "You know this isn't a date, right?" he said slowly.

"That's what I'm telling people!" Marie snapped.

"Well, there's no real need to, right?"

Marie hesitated and Souji smiled at her.

"Relax. We're just two friends hanging out. Girls and guys are allowed to be just friends, and if anyone thinks otherwise," he shrugged, "Oh well."

"...Yeah. Yeah, you're right!" Marie said, "We're not on a date!"

"Marie."

"Sorry."

The silence that followed was less strained and they dug into the steak skewers with relish. Somehow amongst the both of them they managed to finish of all four monstrous portions. Souji sighed in content.

"That was some very good steak."

"Why is it called steak?" Marie asked slowly, resting her head on the table.

"Oh, it's short for something."

"Short for what?"

"It's short for sssssstttttteeeaaaaakkkk."

"..."

"Trust me, it's foreign food and the original name was too long so we shortened it."

"..."

"Don't believe me? The name comes from old scandinavian, meaning-"

* * *

"You can see the entire town up here."

Souji, catching his breath, glanced at Marie.

"Yeah, well that means we won't be lost."

Marie ignored him. After their odd lunch and the discussion that followed Marie had dragged him to Amaterasu knew where, far from the main part of the town. The Sun was already low in the sky and he knew that if he was late he'd be in trouble with Dojima. Still…

Marie wasn't wrong. You could see the entirety of Inaba from here. The town, the fields, the mountains. Everything.

He was briefly reminded of Kamiki Village and he shook his head.

"It's pretty beautiful," he said, standing next to Marie.

"...Leaves of green fly away…"

He glanced at Marie, who seemed lost in her own world.

"Farewell to you, clouds of the sky."

Marie took a step towards the edge of the hill.

"I fly as well, lost as the day. Farewell to you, Moon of the night."

Marie closed her eyes, face peaceful.

Souji broke this peace by clapping. Marie whirled around, red dusting her cheeks.

"Wha-huh?! I-I-I wasn't making a poem! I was just, uh, thinking!"

"Pretty thinking then."

Marie blushed. "Shutthehellup! Don't snoop on me!"

He thought of pointing out that he had been standing right next to her. Before he could, Marie turned towards Inaba, grimacing. "...This place feels familiar," she said after a while.

This caught his attention. "Familiar how?" he asked.

Marie frowned, kneading her forehead. "I-I can't say. It just feels...familiar. In a nice way."

"Nostalgic."

"It that the word?" Marie growled, bringing her hands to her temples. "I can't remember…"

He put a hand on her shoulder gently. "Don't try to force it."

"But my memories-"

"If Inaba is nostalgic, then there are bound to be places around that might jostle your memories. We'll find them."

Marie turned towards him. "You sure?"

"I promised, right? I'll even take you to Nippon if we can't find your memories here. So relax."

He watched the tension leave Marie's shoulders and she turned back to look at Inaba. He followed her gaze, admiring how the town looked in the evening sun.

"Thanks…" he heard Marie mutter.

And Izanagi stirred in his heart and glass shattered, the Fool turning into a card upon whom an egypt-esque bird-headed figure held a crook in one hand, standing under an arch and standing above a winged gem.

' **Thou Art I...**

 **And I am Thou...**

 **Thou hast established a new bond...**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth...**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Aeon Arcana…'**

And the world resumed and Marie turned towards him, face scrunched up.

"What was that?"

* * *

 **April 23**

Yosuke watched as Souji sat down, face patiently blank. He was pretty sure that there was a sliver of annoyance in Souji's expression though. The fact that there was only a sliver after the huge rant Souji got from King Moron was amazing.

"You okay, dude?" Yosuke asked.

Souji looked up at him. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Hey, cheer up. Today's Saturday."

Souji made a noise at that. Yosuke scratched the back of his head. Something else was bothering Souji, he realized. Being yelled at by King Moron couldn't have made him this quiet. Especially not Souji-You-Calling-Me-A-Loser-Seta. Yosuke thought for a moment before realizing what might've happened.

"Yesterday's date with Marie-chan go bad?" he asked, sympathetic.

Souji blinked and stared at him. "It wasn't a date," Souji said.

"Oh, uh," Yosuke looked for something else to say, the atmosphere suddenly awkward.

"I've just been thinking about Nippon."

He blinked. "Isn't that the place Ammy is from?" he asked, thinking back to what Souji and Issun had told him.

"It's also where Marie is from," Souji said and now he thinks he understands why Souji seems to quiet.

"Does she want to go back home?" he asked.

Souji blinked and tilted his head. "In a way, yes. Amaterasu also needs to go back to Nippon."

Yosuke nodded, a cold feeling creeping up on him.

"Is...Is there any way to get them back?" he asked. Souji sighed.

"We aren't sure."

Ah. Now everything made sense.

"Well, how did you get here?" Yosuke asked.

Before Souji could answer King Moron bellowed for attention, class starting. Yosuke grumbled and turned to face the front of the class, already dreading the upcoming lecture.

As King Moron began Jiraiya grumbled in his head, jealous of Yukiko and Chie. And Yosuke couldn't really blame him as King Moron began to rant about Nominalism, a headache already beginning to form. Surely Chie and Yukiko were having a better time.

* * *

Chie stared at Yukiko, mind blank. Tomoe was screaming something but she couldn't understand the words properly-

"Chie?" Yukiko's voice was quiet and she wasn't looking at her.

Somehow Chie found her voice.

"Uh, uh, uhhhh-"

Not that it was really helping her. Yukiko remained silent and Chie finally managed to get some real words out of her mouth.

"I-I need some time to think," she blurted out.

She didn't miss the way Yukiko's shoulders stiffened.

"That's okay. Take the time you need," Yukiko's voice was even and before Chie could say anything Yukiko was resting her head on the pillow, facing away from Chie.

She stared at Yukiko for a moment before resting her head against her own pillow, giving a soft groan. Great. Feaking. Going, Satonaka. She closed her eyes in frustration and when she opened them next Tomoe was standing in front of her.

The world around them was blank and foggy, the only splashes of colour her and Tomoe. As soon as Tomoe saw her she started to speak.

" **What is wrong with you?!"**

Chie winced. "N-Nothing, I just-"

" **She asked us and you just froze!"**

"Look, it's not an easy question!"

" **Isn't it? Listen to our heart!"**

And Chie did and she knew she already had the answer to Yukiko's question. She'd had the answer back in that cursed castle. But…

"It's not that simple…" Chie muttered.

Her Persona crossed her arms and stared. " **Explain."**

"Do you think that it'll be as easy as that? Th-that the world would just let us-? No. No, that's not how it works. I don't know about my parents, but Yukiko's? I-I don't think they'd be very happy! It-It-!"

Chie sighed, rubbing her face. "It's not as simple as putting a note in a locker or going behind the school and...confessing."

" **Only because you're not letting yourself."**

Chie snapped towards her Persona. Her Persona beat her to it.

" **You don't think I already knew that? I Art Thou! And Thou Art I! I knew all of that already!"**

"Then…?"

" **I don't care,"** Tomoe said bluntly, " **I don't care that it'll be hard. That it might be impossible. If anyone has a problem with it then it's their problem and they can take it up with me. But I won't lie to myself. I won't lie to Yukiko. And I most certainly won't be a coward."**

Chie stared at her Persona, who seemed to radiate power and confidence. Some might've called it foolish bullheadedness-

And Chie really didn't care at this point.

When she opened her eyes she was back in the hospital room. Yukiko was still facing away from her. Chie steeled herself and she felt Tomoe support her.

I Art Thou. And Thou Art I.

Silently she swung herself off the bed, onto her feet. She stumbled for a moment as she tried to stand, legs unused to her weight, and Yukiko sat up. Yukiko's eyes widened as she saw what Chie was doing.

"Chie, wha-? You shouldn't be-!"

Chie took a step towards her and almost fell onto her face. Instead her upper body landed on Yukiko's bed, their faces inches from each other. Before Yukiko could say anything Chie grabbed her chin gingerly, staring into Yukiko's eyes.

"C-Chie, wha-?"

Chie and Tomoe quashed all her screaming nervousness and somehow her voice was smooth. "Quiet."

Yukiko's eyes widened, Chie moved forward, and-

Bark!

Her heart leaping into her throat Chie jerked back and fell onto the hard floor. As she laid there, stunned, Yukiko peeked over her bed, a hand over her mouth.

Bark!

Soon the white figure of Amaterasu was looming above her, panting happily. She was only thankful that Issun didn't seem to be anywhere around. Amaterasu barked happily and licked her face and Yukiko lost it, laughing so hard that she was doubled over.

Chie was certain that her entire face was as red as a tomato, but she couldn't help but laugh with her, and the world seemed brighter.

* * *

"I'm surprised we managed to escape Taketatsu-san," Souji said. Yosuke grinned at him.

"Don't doubt me, partner. You'd be surprised at the types of binds I can get myself out of."

Souji smiled at him and Yosuke was certain that he was the source of amusement. But the amusement in Souji's eyes wasn't malicious and Yosuke couldn't help but be amused himself. He was slightly surprised himself too, the fact that they had left the school without running into the President. He was certain that after Souji's sudden skipping half of the day he'd suffer the wrath of the irate President.

As they walked through the streets of the shopping district, Yosuke couldn't help but wince at all the boarded up buildings. He knew it wasn't his fault, but still…

' **Hey, look!'**

Yosuke's head turned towards Jiraiya's attention and smiled. "Hey," he elbowed Souji, "Want to head to Souzai Daigaku? I'm paying."

Souji blinked and turned towards the shop in question before grinning.

"You sure about that?"

"Trust me, treating you can't be nearly as bad as treating Chie."

"Hmm...True."

Yosuke laughed, Souji smiled, and soon the were sitting down at a table, steak croquette in front of them.

"This place always has huge servings," he said appreciatively.

Souji made a sound of agreement before tearing into a piece of the croquette.

"Having trouble?" Yosuke joked as Souji tried using the knife and fork to cut into the meat.

"It's a bit tough."

"Yeah. It's real good though." Even if they were just pieces of meat on a stick.

' **The town delicacy though** ,' Jiraiya rumbled happily, eager to dig in.

Yosuke picked up one of the croquettes, having learnt from Chie that eating these with your hands was easier.

"They may be tough to you and me, but Chie calls them tender and juicy," Yosuke tore a chunk off and started chewing. "Sometimes I wonder what kind of teeth the girl has."

"You sure she isn't part raptor?" Souji asks, now also eating with his hands.

"She's not clever enough."

It Chie was here he'd have gotten hell for that remark, but it was too good to pass up. Souji chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Careful Yosuke, she'll get you when you least suspect it."

"He's from Junes...Yasogami High, right…?"

Yosuke stilled when he heard the voices and looked out of the corner of his eyes, not turning his head. Two housewives were just far enough away to be on the edge of his hearing and stared at him surreptitiously. Or at least tried to.

"His classmate…? Sato-san…? Went out of business…"

One of the woman clucked.

"This shopping district could disappear, yet…"

He and Jiraiya sighed. It didn't happen all the time, but he'd heard this before. He only realized that Souji hadn't when the silver haired boy stood up, chair scraping the ground loudly.

"Scuse me," Souji said politely, his eyes steely, "But, if you have something to say, then…" Souji stared at the woman and the woman quickly left, muttering. Yosuke felt his face flush as Souji sat down.

"You didn't have to do that," he said. Souji looked at him.

"No. But I wanted to," Souji said earnestly.

Yosuke stared at Souji and Jiraiya was silent.

"Does that happen often?" Souji asked.

"Not really, no," he shrugged, "My parents get most of it. I'm not personally involved. Not like there's anything I can do about it."

Yosuke scratched the back of his head, sighing. "It's just sorta annoying, having to be on my best behaviour all the time."

Yosuke smiles at Souji. "But...thanks," he says, and he means it.

Souji smiled back. "Anytime, partner."

And suddenly he feels Jiraiya stir, the world freezing around them as glass shattered. The Magician flashed in front of him and he felt a surge of power. And hovering above Souji he could see the Pixie giggling.

When time resumed again he shook his head, trying to get his bearings. Souji had closed his eyes and taken a deep breath. They both stared at each other and Yosuke cracked a smile, staring down at the empty plates.

"Up for a round two?" he asked.

And Souji grins, eyes shining. "Always."

* * *

 **April 24**

"Um, hey? This is Kou."

Souji blinked, rubbing his eyes while he found his voice. "Kou? What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing's wrong, Seta! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I plan on calling Daisuke too."

Souji thought for a moment. "Sure, why not? Where will we be meeting up?"

"Hmm...How about Aiya?"

"Again?" he teased.

"What can I say, I'm feeling Aiya for lunch."

"Well now you've gotten me hungry."

"Hah! So, meet up in an hour?"

"See you there."

Twenty minutes later he was ready to leave the house. Dojima was at work, Nanako was at her friend's house, and Yu-

"Where are you going?"

Yu turned around, hand on the doorknob. "Oh, Souji? Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting up with some friends. What are you doing?"

Yu looked away for a moment and Souji raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-"

"Is it drugs?"

Yu stared at him and Souji put his face in his hands. "Oh, woe is me! My precious little brother has become an addi-"

"Shut up."

Souji smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Seriously though, where are you heading?"

"I'm helping Amaterasu with something. I'll tell you about it later."

Souji shrugged, trusting his brother. "Have fun."

"Will do."

* * *

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned as Souji walked up to him. "Hey, Souji, how's it going?"

"Pretty good," Souji immediately became wary as Daisuke's smile turned into a smirk.

"Way I heard, you're doing better than good."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Something about you skipping out half of school with a girl," Daisuke looked at him curiously, "Is that true?"

"It's not like I particularly had a choice. Marie wouldn't take no for an answer."

Daisuke's eyes were wide.

"Marie? W-" Daisuke's phone interrupted him and Souji eavesdropped as he answered the call.

"Hey, Kou. Yeah, we're here...What? What do you-?...Right," Daisuke sighed and closed his phone before turning to him. "Kou's not making it today."

He blinked, suddenly worried. "Why?"

Daisuke scratched the back of his head before opening the door to Aiya. "I'll explain inside." The moment they had their bowls of food in front of them, Daisuke spoke. "Today's the day Kou goes before the Almighty 'House of Ichijo'."

Daisuke didn't sound very happy with this House of Ichijo.

"Is Kou's family that big a deal?" Souji asked.

"Kinda. They're…" Daisuke was silent for a moment.

"Kou lives on his own, but his parent's place is right next to his. Every few days he goes to visit them, like today."

Souji nodded, feeling some sympathy for Kou.

"They don't look like it from the outside, but the Ichijo family? They're super traditional and super strict. And they follow Kou's grandmother's word like it's the law."

He was starting to see where this was going.

"Kou's grandmother is real strict too. And she doesn't like the fact that Kou's playing basketball. Calls it 'barbaric'," Daisuke gave an annoyed chuckle.

"Does she not like it cause it's a sport?"

"No, not that. To Kou's grandma, there are 'proper sports' and basketball ain't one." Daisuke picked at his meal and sighed. "Listen, I kinda...need your help. Or, Kou needs our help."

Souji put his utensils down and faced Daisuke. "I'm in."

Daisuke turned towards him, surprised. "Really? I haven't even said anything."

"We're helping Kou, right? That's good enough for me."

Daisuke laughed before become somber again. "Kou's been forced to give up a lot of things since he was a kid. But he can't give up basketball. That's why I want your help."

Souji nodded, eyes serious. "Leave it to me."

Daisuke gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks, Souji. I'm glad I can rely on you."

And with a shattering of glass Strength grew and they ate food until they bloated, tossing around ideas on how to help Kou.

* * *

Dojima took a drag from his cigarette and relaxed for a moment. Being stuck in that office for hours on a Sunday was not his idea of a good time. He should've been spending time with Nanako. With his nephews, who he hadn't really talked to, he thought guiltily.

But there was still a murderer and kidnapper out there, and he'd be damned if he allowed a man like that to run around free.

But first, coffee.

Normally he'd send Adachi to get coffee from the machine in the office lounge. But he needed to get out of the office so he was now walking to a small cafe in the shopping district. Once upon a time he was a regular, but…

Dojima was broken out of his thoughts very abruptly as he turned the corner and saw the white dog. And not alone either.

"Ah, it's nice to see young people like you, helping an old biddie like me."

The old woman who he thought was Kujikawa-san smiled at the young woman in front of her. The young woman, high school age, choppy black hair and dark eyes, looked uncomfortable with the praise.

"It's not that big a deal."

"Nonsense. Ah, and thank you too of course," Kujikawa-san knelt to pet the white dog standing next to the girl. The dog panted happily and the old woman laughed.

"You know, I have a granddaughter your age."

"Okay?"

"Come by the shop later. I'll give you some tofu."

"Wait, what? I really don't need an-"

But Kujikawa-san was walking away, seemingly ignoring the girl. The girl crossed her arms and grumbled. The white dog looked up at her and barked.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll go visit her, you glutton."

The dog just panted and the girl started to walk away.

"Uh, excuse me!"

He just wanted to stop them. He hadn't quite had a plan on what to do afterwards.

The girl turned towards him, her eyes narrowing. The dog on the other hand seemed happy, her tail wagging.

"What?" the girl asked, slightly sharp.

"Er, is this your dog?" he asked.

"Yes?" the girl nodded, expression guarded. Dojima glanced at the dog, who looked amused. But dogs couldn't look amused, especially at awkwardness.

"You'll need to put a leash on it," he said. The girl seemed to bristle.

"Why? I'm standing right next to her," the girl said pointedly.

"Yes, well it's the times you aren't that's an issue," he said bluntly.

"Your dog has been running around town, unsupervised. She's even messed with police procedures."

That last part was a lie and Dojima could've sworn her heard the dog growl. The girl looked similarly unimpressed and he sighed.

"Look, I'm just saying, could you please keep an eye on her?"

"...Sure. I'll do so."

"Be sure that you do, Ms…?"

"Marie."

With that blunt answer the girl left. The dog followed at her heels and Dojima could've sworn that it had turned to look at him.

He needed that coffee badly. He watched the girl and the dog for a moment, before turning around and walking to the cafe. At least that was one thing off his min-

Wasn't Souji friends with a girl named Marie?

* * *

 **April 25**

"Seta? A word, please."

Souji winced and turned around slowly. Today had gone mostly great. King Moron hadn't ranted that much, Marie didn't make any sudden appearances, Yosuke had gone to check the football team after much cajoling.

Of course his luck had to run out soon.

When he fully turned he came face to face with Labrys. The red eyes really helped with her angry glare.

"Madam President-" he began.

"Save it Seta. I wanna explanation."

"Oh? About what, perhaps?"

Labrys didn't seem amused by his stalling. "Friday. Way I heard it youse suddenly skipped half the school day. With, if the rumors're true, a girl who don't go to Yasogami."

"Oh, that explanation."

He scratched the back of his head and desperately tried to think of something. Izanagi and Pixie were of absolutely no help.

"Look, about that-"

"Seta, I can understand that you're young and you'll wanna be with your girlfriend-"

Souji raised an eyebrow at this. Labrys couldn't have been much older than him, first of all. Second of all, Marie wasn't his girlfriend, but he knew better than to try to stop rumor. But-

"Labrys, Marie and I aren't dating."

That seemed to stop Labrys in her tracks.

"What? Then-?"

"Not to go on a tangent, Madam President, but the way you said that last sentence...Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"What?! No!"

"Ah, that would explain it," he said sagely.

"Explain what, Seta?!"

"You're inexperience, of course."

"Oh, likes youse had tons of experience!"

"You wound me, Madam. Of course, if you want-" He leaned towards Labrys, not close enough to be creepy but definitely close enough for her to freeze. "I could always help you with that," he whispered huskily.

Labrys gave him such a poleaxed look that he couldn't help but laugh. A moment later she punched him in the shoulder.

"Youse a horrible person, Seta," Labrys grumbled, but she was smiling. "I'll let you off this time, but you better not skip any more classes, youse got that?"

"Loud and clear, Madam Prez. I've already explained that to Marie."

"Hmm, good...What's that in yer hand?"

He looked down at the flyer he was holding. "Oh, this? Well, today I heard we can join the culture clubs."

Labrys nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Are youse planning to join?"

"Yes. Drama, to be precise."

"Of course you are," Labrys said drolly. He just grinned at her.

"Well, in any case, just make sure you're not shirking on your work, kay?"

"I won't fail you, Madam Prez."

"Heh. Get goin' Seta."

* * *

"Right, let's try some tongue twisters."

Souji normally didn't make a habit of sneakily entering rooms but as he heard people inside the room where the flyer proclaimed drama club was being held, he decided not to intrude too bad. As he walked into the room he noticed that there was only one other guy in the room, with glasses and dark hair. To his side stood a girl with a kind smile and two other girls stood next to her. To the boy's other side stood another girl. Unlike everyone else, her eyes were sharp, bright with attention.

"The sixth sick siek- Argh, darnit!"

As the boy fumbled with the tongue twister the girl with sharp eyes stepped forward.

"The sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick!" she said loudly, not missing a beat.

Souji thought that this at least deserved some praise and so clapped. His clapping tapered off when everyone turned to face him.

"Hello," he said, as everyone stared at him.

The girl with sharp eyes put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" Then she noticed the flyer he held in her hands and her expression did a 180. He blinked as she gave him a big smile, suddenly a few steps away from him.

"Hey, are you here to join drama club?!"

The girl smiled at him and he nodded, turning towards everyone else. "Yes, I plan to."

"Sweet!"

The boy cleared his throat and gave him a welcoming look.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the club President. And, if I'm not mistaken, you're the transfer student. Souji Seta, right?"

Souji nodded.

"So it is him," one of the girls whispered.

The sharp eyed girl turned towards the one who spoke. "Well, of course. Who else in this school has grey hair?"

"Silver, actually," he corrected.

The sharp eyed girl gave him a look. "It looks pretty grey to me."

"Well, it's silver."

"Hmm...No, it's totally grey."

"And I'm saying it's silver."

"And I'm saying it's grey!"

"Silver!"

"Grey!"

"Silver!"

"Grey!"

"Grey!"

"Silver!"

"I'm glad you agree."

The sharp eyed girl blinked for a moment before scowling. "Hey-"

Everyone else was too busy laughing.

"I didn't know you were doing comedy, Yumi," one of them said.

For a moment he thought Yumi would become angry, but she instead sighed and gave a rueful smile.

"Don't you know? To be an actor is to be proficient at anything!" the sharp eyed girl turned back towards him, smiling. "In any case, I'm Yumi Ozawa!"

"Are you already trying to get your hooks into the new guy, Yumi?"

"Hmm? No," Yumi said bluntly. Something that Souji was relieved about. He'd already had enough people staring at him after Friday.

"In any case," the Club President said, "Welcome to the club. We don't have a stage or a script, so we're just practicing in here. Club is on Monday, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays."

The girl next to the President smiled at him. "We won't kick you out if you don't come, but it would be better if you came. We have a lot of fun in club. And wouldn't you agree that acting is a great way to express yourself?"

"You're right as always, Mi-tan!" The President, who Souji had pegged as a rather serious fellow, was now on a knee, holding 'Mi-tan's' hands and smiling up at her. Mi-tan blushed and turned her head away, though Souji noticed she was staring into the President's eyes.

"D-Don't call me Mi-tan in public!"

"But I can't help it! You're too cute!"

He and Izanagi stared at the scene, unable to bring any words. Pixie just laughed.

He was brought out of his reverie as Yumi grabbed his arm, looking slightly annoyed. "C'mon, Seta-kun. Let's got practice and leave these lovebirds alone."

* * *

"Right, try again. These voice lessons will help you, y'know. Just focus on your stomach, push air out, and say "Ahh"!"

Yumi demonstrated and Souji focused. He wasn't sure if it was because of his Personae or because Yumi was staring at him intently but for a brief moment he became aware of his body in crystal clarity. That moment ended as he let out an "Ahh", leaving him feeling calm.

Yumi smiled and clapped her hands. "That's great! You're doing a great job, Seta-kun!"

"Thank you," he said earnestly. While Yumi had shown him no mercy on his first day, she wasn't a bad teacher. To be honest, she was a very good one.

"Now, to move to the next exercise-"

Though a bit demanding.

Before he could point out everyone had left, Yumi seemed to leave her in the zone state and noticed herself.

"Huh? Everyone's gone!" Yumi frowned and scuffed the floor with her foot. "They didn't even tell me…"

"To be fair, you were with me the whole time," he said.

Yumi turned towards him, suddenly smirking. "Oh? And was that so bad, Seta-kun~?"

"Oh, not at all. One of the funnest days I've had," he said, smirking as Yumi lost her own.

"Geez, you're a charmer, aren't you?" she said, mock disapproval staining her words.

"Silver tongued, to be precise," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ha, we'll see about that, Seta-kun!"

Yumi picked up her bag and twirled towards him. "You better come to practice, you hear? Otherwise I'll drag you here myself!"

"Wouldn't be the first time…" he muttered, "But yeah, I plan on showing up."

"Good! Nice to know you can follow orders!" Yumi beamed towards him and she walked towards the exit, before twirling around again, face serious.

"Seta-kun, Fate must've brought us here. Let's do the best with what we have, okay?"

He stared at Yumi and as she stared back, face solemn, he nodded. "Of course."

And glass shattered, the image of a bright sun appearing.

 **Thou Art I...**

 **And I Art Thou...**

 **Thou hast established a new bond...**

 **It brings thee closer to the Truth...**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sun Arcana…**

When time resumed Yumi put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you coming? Let's go!"

And he picked up his backpack and as Yumi talked about theatre and dvds to help acting, Souji couldn't help but think. 'I wonder if Fate really did bring us together.'

* * *

"Well, today's the day, girls" Uehara-san smiled at them, a clipboard in hand. "Since you're now at the pinnacles of health, today you get to leave. Your parents will be coming in some time, and you'll finally be free of me. Just try to be careful, okay?" Uehara-san winked. "If you want to see me that badly, just come and visit."

Waka watched as the girl's inside the hospital room smiled, Chie cheering. He quirked his own smile as well. The smile fell from his face when he felt something pulse in his pocket. He took out the snake-like charm from his pocket and grimaced as the fifth gem on it became black, memories of horror and the stench of blood coming to him.

Only three remained clear now.

Which meant Yamata-no-Orochi was three heads away from reviving.

* * *

 **And Part Two done!**

 **Tanabata is a very interesting Japanese Holiday that you should look up if you aren't already familiar with it. The stories behind it are really cool.**

 **What shall happen to our heroes next? Will they get to Inaba before Orochi awakens? Why is Waka avoiding Amaterasu? Will Souji create a harem?**

 **(No.)**

 **Tune in next time to find out! Remember to Read and Review!**


	31. Chapter 31:Investigation Team

**Disclaimer: Neither Persona 4 nor Okami belong to us. They belong to ATLUS and Clover respectively.**

 **As always, a big thanks to our lovely Beta-Reader, Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

 **Sorry for the huge delay. I'm afraid Uni got in the way. But now that's I've got time, I intend to pump these out as fast as I can.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Thank you very much! I appreciate your compliment.**

 **PrometheusDark: Wild Cards have oodles of charm, it looks like. And thank you for the compliment! Writing Amaterasu was tough as first, but I think I got the hang of her. And yes, Chie and Yukiko, the first ship to sail.**

 **foxchick1: Thank you! And here you go!**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Investigation Team**

"C'mon, Yukiko! This way!"

"Wait for me, Chie!"

Chie was not very patient at the best of times, and she was less so right now. So she grabbed Yukiko's hand and started leading her up the stairs to the roof.

"Chie, wait-!"

"C'mon slowpoke!"

Today had been a weird day. She and Yukiko had been discharged from the hospital the day before yesterday. But Chie's parents hadn't let her go to school yesterday, and Yukiko's had barely let Yukiko come to school today. If it wasn't for the fact that they had spent the whole day yesterday texting Chie was pretty sure she would've gone insane. Staying still for a whole week was annoying enough without her new found strength pestering her. If you told her a month ago that she would've missed school she would've laughed at you.

Of course, a month ago she didn't have Souji greeting her enthusiastically as soon as she entered the class. Nor did she had Yosuke cracking silly jokes as she took her seat. Chie couldn't help but retort and even Yukiko joined the conversation, quietly thanking Souji and Yosuke. Before any real conversation could start though King Moron showed up- and was surprisingly courteous. Relatively of course- he didn't yell as much as he usually did and even gruffly welcomed her and Yukiko.

And now it was lunch break and Souji and Yosuke were waiting for them on top of the roof. So Chie hurried, eager to talk about...well, everything, she supposed.

They reached the top of the roof and she through the door open, dragging Yukiko behind her as she ran outside. And almost immediately she was caught in a bear hug by Souji. It was sudden and didn't last long but it still stunned her and as soon as she was let go she turned towards Souji.

"Wha-?"

Souji grinned at her. "Sorry bout that. Wanted to do it when I first saw you, but I didn't want to cause a scene in class."

"Oh really?"

Souji threw a glance at Yosuke who just waved, deadpan. Chie looked between the two of them for a moment before putting a hand on her hips.

"Right, what happened?"

"Marie-san showed up in the middle of lunch and dragged him out of the school."

She stared at Yosuke, trying to see if he was joking or not.

"She didn't drag me-" Souji began.

"Wait, that actually happened?"

She and Yukiko stared at Souji, who shrugged. "She was bored."

"...Only you, Souji. Only you," she said after a moment, chuckling as she sat down. Yukiko sat down next to her, perfect posture as always.

"As amusing as my escapades are," Souji's smile became neutral, "We should talk about what happened."

The mood immediately became serious and she glanced at Yukiko, who was looking down at her hands. She silently reached to grab Yukiko's hands and gently squeezed them. Yukiko glanced at Chie before giving her a wane smile.

"Oh!" Souji started to rummage through a bag by his feet, "Before I forget, these are for you!"

A moment later Souji thrust two bento boxes into Chie and Yukiko's hands. Chie stared at the box before turning to Souji, who made a motion to open it. She did so-

And the heavenly smell that hit her made her mouth water immediately.

"It's just simple steak and curry, I'm afraid," Souji shrugged.

She stared at him. "Simple? This stuff smells freaking fantastic!"

Yukiko looked at Souji curiously. "Did you make this, Seta-san?"

"Please, call me Souji," Souji smiled, "And yes, I cooked them this morning. Feel free to eat while we discuss."

Chie quickly did so and took a bite of the meal. It took all her willpower not to scarf it down then and there. It was so good!

Yukiko was also eating it quicker than she normally ate food, and Souji smiled as he watched them enjoy his cooking.

"Right. Then all we have to do it wait for Amaterasu and-"

There was a sudden barking noise and Yosuke looked over the edge of the roof.

"She actually made it. Not sure how she's going to get up here thou- Woah!"

Chie looked up from the bento just in time to see Amaterasu rocket up over the edge of the roof, scrambling for purchase to drag herself onto it. She quickly put aside her bento and with Souji's help pulled the goddess up onto the roof.

In exchange Amaterasu tried to eat some of Chie's bento.

"Hey, no! This is mine!" she quickly grabbed her meal and held it above Ammy's head. Ammy whined but she remained firm.

"Mine!"

Whine.

Yukiko started to cough violently and Chie moved to pat her on the back, still holding her meal with one hand. Souji kneeled down to sit next to Amaterasu and put a hand on the goddess' head.

"I'll make you some later, okay?"

Amaterasu immediately perked up and licked Souji's face affectionately, before planting herself in his lap. Souji turned towards everyone else as he patted Amaterasu on the head.

"Right, I suppose I should start from the beginning."

* * *

"-And here we are, I guess."

They had all been silent as Souji talked about everything. About Nippon and Amaterasu and their eventual arrival to Inaba. Souji looked at all of them, petting Amaterasu's head.

"...That's quite the story, partner," Yosuke whistled.

"Yes, it was," Souji agreed. Amaterasu barked, wagging her tail lazily.

"Parallel worlds, huh," Chie mused before shaking her head, "Still messing with my head."

"The question is how does the TV world fit into all of this," Souji continued. They all looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Yukiko asked.

"The TV world is nothing like Nippon," Souji said and Amaterasu nodded firmly.

Chie frowned, trying to remember Souji's story.

"But...Wait, I thought you got into Nippon by entering a TV?"

"And you said that you came back via another TV," Yosuke pointed out.

Souji thought for a moment and Yosuke continued. "Maybe Nippon's just, something deep in the TV World? Or something?"

Amaterasu growled and swished her tail, causing Yosuke to back away slightly.

"I'm going to take that as a no?" Souji asked Amaterasu, who shook her head.

"You can understand her?" Chie asked.

"No. But that wasn't very hard to translate," Souji said as Amaterasu stood up and walked over to Chie and Yukiko. Chie quickly pulled her food away, causing the wolf goddess to whine.

"Where is that weird bug thing anyway?" Chie asked as she reached to scratch Amaterasu behind the ear.

"Issun? Honestly, I'm not sure," Souji admitted, "Probably at the Dojo with Marie."

Chie glanced at Souji curiously. She had been wondering why Marie wasn't with them.

"Why isn't Marie here?" she asked.

"Well, I couldn't think of a way to sneak her into school. Without attracting Madam President's attention to the hole in the fence," Souji admitted. "We might need that later."

"How very devious of you," Chie wiggled her eyebrows and Yukiko snorted.

"...Amagi-san?" Yosuke asked suddenly.

Yukiko looked up from her food, staring at Yosuke curiously. "Yes, Hanamura-san?"

Chie rolled her eyes at how formal they were being and nudged Yukiko. "Just call him Yosuke. Hanamura-san makes him sound like an old man."

"Hey!"

"Chie has a point," Souji said and Yosuke frowned.

"W-Well-" Yukiko stuttered.

"We've all been in the TV World together, remember?" Chie said gently. Yukiko's eyes clouded for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose formality is a bit silly, since you all saw...Me. My Shadow," Yukiko admitted.

"To be fair, Amagi-san, all of us here had our dirty laundry aired," Yosuke winked and smiled, "So you're in good hands."

Chie raised an eyebrow. "Kinda creepy phrasing there, Yosuke."

"You know what I meant!"

Yukiko stifled a laugh and Chie smiled.

"Speaking of your Shadow," Souji began somberly, "I know this might be hard to talk about, but...Can you remember what happened that day? How you ended up in the TV World?"

Everyone became silent and Che gave Yukiko a worried glance. Yukiko just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. Before Chie could do anything though, Amaterasu walked up to Yukiko and placed her head in the girl's lap. Yukiko blinked in surprise and Amaterasu blinked her soulful black eyes.

"...I can't really remember how I ended up in the TV World," Yukiko began, scratching Amaterasu behind the ear.

"I remember finding Chie passed out on the road-"

"Wait, what?"

Yosuke and Souji gave her worried looks and Chie scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, I guess? I didn't mention that?" she chuckled nervously.

"No, you just told me that you lost track of time!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"...Oh." Chie's face had heated up and she poked her fingers together, looking away.

Souji sighed and turned towards Yukiko. "You found her passed out on the road?"

"The side of the road, yes. I took her to the Amagi Inn, and she told me about the Midnight Channel. I invited her to stay the night, and I went to get her a blanket and pillow…" Yukiko's face screwed up, "I-I...I think I answered the front door? And...And I woke up in the Castle."

"Can you remember anything else?" Souji asked gently.

"...Someone had ringed the doorbell. And...They were calling for me?" Yukiko shook her head, "That's all I can remember."

Yosuke cupped his chin thoughtfully. "...Shit."

"Care to share, Yosuke?" Chie asked. Yosuke sighed.

"Based on what you and Amagi- I mean, Yukiko-san said, and what Souji and I already knew, we can assume some things about the killer."

Yosuke started to count his fingers. "The Killer seems to be almost supernaturally good at kidnapping people. Seeing as how Yukiko-san doesn't remember how she ended up in the TV World and how Chie was apparently knocked out with amnesia, and how there were no witnesses for Yamano-san's and...Senpai's kidnappings. That and the fact that the Killer is using that World to kill his victims means that he probably has powers. Maybe even a Persona?"

The idea of the Killer having a Persona sent a dark cloud over everyone. Chie hadn't had Tomoe for more than a week, but she couldn't imagine life without her Persona. And she knew the others probably felt the same way. The idea that someone with a Persona could just kill people...What kind of person must that have been?

"But, that's pretty obvious," Chie pointed out. Even she could've pointed that out.

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "That's why I said it first. But we can also know that the killer is only targeting people who were involved with Yamano-san."

That caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Yukiko asked. Souji looked thoughtful.

"...Konishi-Senpai was the one who found Yamano-san's body," he said grimly, "And, correct me if I'm wrong Yukiko-san, but Yamano-san had booked a room in your Inn."

"...That is true," Yukiko said quietly.

"It also explains why whoever knocked out you, Chie, didn't shove you in the TV," Yosuke said.

Chie looked between a grim Souji, a serious Yosuke, and a silent Yukiko wildly. "Wait, but why Yukiko? I mean, there's barely a connection between her and Yamano-san! The police have more a connection!"

"Aside from the fact that only an idiot would target the police," Yosuke stated, "There's another detail that probably made Yukiko-san the best match after Senpai."

Chie waited anxiously. "Well?"

"The Killer has only targeted women so far."

There was a long moment of silence, and Chie mulled over Yosuke's words. Before swearing.

"That's was very impressive, Yosuke-san," Yukiko said honestly. Yosuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Not really…"

"Don't sell yourself short, Partner. Maybe you'll be the next Holmes," Souji smirked.

"So, wait? This creep is only targeting girls?!" Chie growled, "That pisses me off! He must be some sort of sicko or something!"

"That or Jack the Ripper…" Souji muttered.

"Who?"

Chie wasn't surprised when Souji gave her a perplexed look. She was surprised when Yukiko gave her one though.

"Chie, you don't know about Jack the Ripper?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh, no? Should I?"

"He's one of the most famous Serial Killers ever! He mutilated five prostitutes in a week in London!"

The fact that Yukiko knew that off the top of her head was creepy, but Chie had known Yukiko for a long time and that wasn't the most morbid thing that had ever come out of Yukiko's mouth.

"What, like, recently?" Chie shivered.

"1888, so yeah, recent," Souji deadpanned. She shot Souji a look before rubbing her forehead.

"So, what? This guy is Jack or something?"

"Probably not, unless he's immortal" Yosuke snarked, "But the fact that he's only targeting women is oddly similar."

Amaterasu barked loudly and they all turned towards her.

"Amaterasu?" Souji asked.

Amaterasu barked again, before making a hissing sound and waiting patiently.

"I'm afraid we can't understand what you're trying to say," Chie said, frowning. Amaterasu growled, before staring at the ground.

"What is she-?" Yosuke began.

In a flash black ink kanji appeared on ground of the roof. It was beautiful brushwork, but for some reason just looking at it sent shivers up her spine. And she realized why when she read the message.

 _Yamata-no-Orochi._

* * *

Amaterasu stared at her humans patiently as they absorbed the words she had written. It would've been easier if Issun had been here, but her Envoy had decided to go off on some sort of adventure. Leaving her to wait for her humans to puzzle out what she meant.

"Yamata-no-Orochi?" Yosuke repeated.

A cold wind blew and Souji gave Yosuke a sharp look. "I wouldn't say the name."

"Why not?" Chie asked.

"I've heard it...maybe cursed."

Amaterasu huffed. Refusing to say the name just gave him more power. His name was cursed, yes, but still. She would always refer to Orochi by his name. Nothing less, nothing more.

"Isn't that that dragon thing you were talking about?" Yosuke asked Souji.

"The Eight-headed serpent," Yukiko stated and Chie gave Yosuke a look.

"Even I know about that story, Yosuke."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Yosuke waved a hand, "But what does that have anything to do with-?"

"Every year Orochi took a maiden as a sacrifice," Souji realized.

Amaterasu panted as her humans made the connection.

"Wait, so...the Killer is a dragon?"

Amaterasu sighed. That hadn't been quite the conclusion she was implying…

"That...doesn't seem right," Yosuke said after a moment.

"Last I checked Orochi was very big, the size of mountains," Yukiko offered.

Orochi had once been that big, but only in the Celestial Plane. Falling to Nippon had weakened him somewhat fortunately.

"I think we'd notice something like that," Souji sighed.

"...Well, maybe Amaterasu's trying to say the Killer is connected to this guy?" Yosuke said after a moment.

She barked at Yosuke, wagging her tail.

"Maybe," Souji said, "But something still seems off."

They were all silent for a moment.

"...I hate to say it, but our best bet is to wait for the Killer to strike again," Yosuke said.

"Wait, what?"

"Catching him in the act does seem to be the only way to get him for now," Souji agreed.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait just a minute!" Chie began.

"Chie, we can't just sit by and do nothing. The police aren't going to able to do anything, and-"

"I'm not saying we should stop, Yosuke," Chie said, exasperated.

"You aren't?"

"No! I want to catch this bastard too!"

"And so do I," Yukiko said firmly.

"I'm just saying, we can't go half-assed into this," Chie said, "Whoever this sicko is ain't going to go down quickly. So we gotta hit him fast and hard!"

"So I take it you'll join us?" Souji asked.

"Of course!"

"If it's okay with you…"

"Then I guess we're a group now?" Yosuke said. Everyone nodded and he chuckled.

"Then let's catch this asshole!"

Amaterasu barked- and paused as she heard glass shatter. For just a moment she saw her humans' Personas in place of them. And above them all hung a bright rectangle.

 **Thou Art I...**

 **And I Art Thou...**

 **Thou hast all formed a bond...**

 **It brings you ever closer to the Truth...**

 **Thou all shalt be blessed on the Journey of the Fool."**

Time resumed and Amaterasu blinked curiously. That had almost felt like the Celestial Plane. And it had felt an awful like that Tengu-man. Her humans seemed more than a bit confused, aside from Souji, who was looking at his hand thoughtfully.

"What the heck was that?!" Chie asked. Yosuke turned towards Souji.

"Dude, that was like-"

"We need a name."

Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko stared at Souji.

"Uh, do we?" Yosuke asked.

Amaterasu nodded. Names were important.

"...Well, we're investigating a mystery," Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"Yukiko, you too?" Chie asked, aghast.

"Mystery Incorporated is taken already," Souji said glumly.

"What about the Investigation Team?" Yukiko offered.

Souji and Yukiko stared at each other for a moment, before nodding. "The Investigation Team!" they both proclaimed.

Chie and Yosuke stared at the two in a combination of shock and embarrassment, while Amaterasu barked happily.

The Investigation Team! A fine name indeed!

* * *

Time resumed and Souji blinked as Yumi smiled at him.

"Not bad, Seta-kun! You're getting loads better!"

They were the last ones in the room again, everyone else having left before. But Yumi was the kind of girl who wouldn't accept anything less than hundred percent and Souji wasn't one to stop her. The end result was a sore throat yet a sense of accomplishment as twilight filtered through the windows.

Souji blinked. 'Twilight filtering through the window'? Drama club was starting to get to him.

"Still have a way to go," Souji said politely.

"Well duh," Yumi said bluntly, "But I'll help you all the way there! We'll make an actor out of you yet, Seta-kun!"

Yumi kept talking enthusiastically as they walked out of the club room. And Souji listened happily as she talked about her favorite thespians and plays.

At least until he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, Seta!"

Souji turned around and spotted Kou, still in his gym clothes, walking towards them.

"How's it going, Seta? Didn't see you at practice today," Kou said.

Oh. Today had been Basketball too. Souji felt a slight stab of guilt before steeling himself. And resolving the situation. "It's not what it looks like, Kou!" Souji adopted a falsetto and clutched Kou by the shoulders. "It...It was a moment of weakness!"

Thankfully Yumi was quick on the uptake and crossed her arms while puffing her chest. "Seta-chan, who is this?" Yumi said in a deep gruff voice.

Souji whirled towards Yumi and adopted a timid pose. "Ozawa-san, he means nothing to me!"

"Were you cheating on me, Seta-chan?"

Souji and Yumi became silent and they both glanced at Kou, who looked like he'd been hit over the head. Souji was the first to break as he began chuckling quietly and Yumi joined him a moment later, both of them laughing.

Kou blinked before smiling ruefully. "Figured you'd be in Drama Club too, Seta."

"Hmm? You're in more than one club, Seta-kun?" Yumi asked.

Souji rubbed the back of his head. "Just the basketball team."

"You forgot the part where you're a swordsman."

Souji shot a glance at Kou, who just waved, smiling.

"Really?" Yumi popped into Souji's field of view, inches from his face, eyes narrowed.

"Er, yes?"

Yumi stared at him for a moment before backing away and smiling. "You're a man of many talents, aren't you Seta-kun? Surprised that you don't have girls waiting on you."

"Hey, Souji!"

They all turned to see Chie running towards them and not for the first time Souji wondered if there was a god somewhere who was messing with him. Then he wondered where Amaterasu was and Chie stopped in front of him.

"I've been looking for you!"

Souji could feel Yumi and Kou's eyes on him and he sighed internally. "Chie? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you wanted to," Chie shrugged, "walk to the Dojo? If you weren't busy. Didn't know you were in a club though."

"You aren't, Chie?" Souji asked, surprised. Had she been waiting this entire time?

"No. I tried to join the Football team when I was a first year, but they wouldn't let me."

"R-Really?" Kou spoke up, his nervousness not going unnoticed by Souji and Yumi. Yumi grinned while Souji winced.

"Well, you can always try this year, right?" Kou offered, not looking at Chie.

Chie on the other hand didn't notice how flustered Kou was. "Really? I thought the teams would be full by now," she said curiously, stepping closer to Kou.

Kou took a tiny step back. "Well, the basketball team still has some spots left...But I was more talking about the fact that the teams are looking for managers."

"Managers?"

Kou coughed. "Er, just a suggestion, y'know?"

Chie stared at Kou, flustering him even more. Before smiling. "I'll think about it. Thanks Ichijo!"

Kou blushed. "Heh, no problem."

Souji saw Yumi's grin grow and decided to step in. "So you wanted to go to the Dojo?" he asked Chie.

Chie nodded. "Yeah? Unless you're busy right now."

"No, not at all."

He took Chie's hand and ignored the way Kou slightly deflated as he turned towards Kou and Yumi. "I'll see you guys later. Sensei will have my hide if I'm late."

"See you later Seta-kun!"

"Oh, see you at practice man."

He smiled at his friends and quickly dragged Chie away.

"What's with the hurry?" Chie asked while they were walking out the gate of the school.

"I wasn't lying when I said Sensei will have my hide."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. As my newest comrade in arms I welcome you to a world of pain."

Chie laughed nervously before grinning. "Well, I relish the challenge!"

They walked in silence for a moment, Souji wondering how best to broach the subject.

"Is something wrong?"

Souji glanced at Chie, who rubbed the back of her head nervously. "It's just that, you've been quiet and-"

"If I told you that someone may have a crush on you, how would you react?"

Chie blinked at his sudden question before blushing. "I-I'm sorry?"

"May is the keyword here."

"...Who?"

"I can't tell you that. But if tomorrow someone gave a confession, behind the building, their cheeks rosy and tears shining in their eye-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did all this come from!?"

"Answer the question."

Chie became silent, still blushing, before looking at the ground. "...I'd tell them that I couldn't accept their confession." Chie's voice was quiet but firm.

"...Is it because you are already taken?" Souji asked carefully.

Chie was silent but she flushed a deeper shade of red.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't wan-"

"I am." Chie's voice was soft. "Me and Yukiko, we, uh…"

"Congratulations." Souji patted Chie on the back and tried his best fatherly voice. "You managed to get a real beauty~!"

Fortunately Chie took the joke and chuckled nervously. "Yeah…"

Chie's voice was happy and her face became soft, her eyes looking at something- or someone far away. Ah, to be young and in love. Pixie laughed in his mind, saying something about him being old. Souji agreed with a chuckle.

"Um, Souji?"

He was broken out of his thoughts and turned to see Chie staring up at him, worried.

"C-Could you please not tell any-?"

"Chie-" Souji's voice was devoid of any joking or mirth and Chie paused "-I would never, ever break you or Yukiko's trust like that. Never."

"...Heh, I know," Chie said earnestly, "I-I don't even know why I doubted you for a moment." Chie moved and Souji blinked as the girl stood in front of him. Chie's eyes were intense and the image of the warrior from the castle suddenly came to mind.

"Souji, I know we've only known each other for a few days, but in those few days we've been through so much. Yosuke's a cool guy, and my best friend, but I feel like I can be open with you, and...Gah, what am I trying to say?"

"You were ready to confess to me."

Chie gave him a look before punching him in the shoulder. "Jerk."

"Seriously though, Chie. I know what you mean."

Chie raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"I'd trust you with my life, Chie."

Chie stumbled, much to Souji's worry as he caught her before she could fall. "Eh? How the heck can you just say that so casually?!"

"It's the truth though," Souji said earnestly.

Chie bit the bottom of her lip before smiling. "Well, I trust you with my life too, Souji!"

Chie once again stepped in front of him, eyes bright and arm stretched towards him. Souji recognized what she was doing and smiled back, grasping her hand firmly. Time stopped with shattering glass. And Chie was replaced by Tomoe as the Chariot hovered above her.

' **Thou Art I...And I am Thou…**

 **Thou hast established a new Bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the Truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana'**

Time resumed and Chie flinched back, wide eyed. "Wait, was that-?"

"Are you two done being dramatic in the middle of the road?" Issun suddenly appeared between them, landing on top of Souji's hands. Chie and Souji heard a bark and Amaterasu suddenly appeared by Chie's feet, panting happily.

"Amaterasu?"

"Issun?"

"Who else? C'mon! The old dude's waiting for you!"

* * *

"And what have we learnt today, my pupils?"

Souji panted, kneeling on one knee while leaning on his bokken. In front of him Chie laid down, face up, breathing heavily. Both of their training gi were soaked with sweat and Souji at least felt sore all over.

"Always keep your roots?" Chie offered, breathless.

"Beware kicks to the knees?" Souji mumbled.

"Weapon beats unarmed?" Marie deadpanned, sitting next to Onigiri-Sensei.

Onigiri-Sensei glanced at Marie, before nodding. "All of you bring good points. That is all we will do for today-"

"'That's al'l he says," Souji grumbled. He and Chie would be black and blue by tomorrow and Marie had bandages wrapped around her shoulder. Onigiri-Sensei shot Souji a look and slammed the tip of his bokken into the ground.

"Souji! Come with me. Marie, handle Chie's scrapes."

"You mean injur-"

"Seta!"

"Coming Sensei!"

Souji got to his feet and followed Sensei out of the sparring room and into the hallway. One of the Dojo's many hallways. Souji had been a student of the Dojo for over a year, but it had only been recently that Souji had realized that the Dojo's architecture was...off.

One sparring room. And a seemingly endless amount of hallways that connected to it. Countless rooms, but most locked. And it was impossible to get lost. You'd always end up at the central room, somehow.

"Seta!"

Souji blinked, broken out of his thoughts. Sensei glared at him, thumping the ground with his bokken.

"Focus when I talk to you, boy!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

Sensei growled. "Your lack of conviction will get you killed on your journey." Sensei's voice was grim and held a gravity of serious that Souji had never heard and Souji blinked before giving his full attention to Sensei.

"Old Man?"

"Souji, I do not know if you are aware, but the journey you have undertaken is not going to be an easy one," Onigiri-Sensei said.

"...I imagine it wouldn't be," Souji said after a moment, serious. Onigiri-Sensei grunted.

"And you are still prepared to undertake it?"

"I made a promise."

Onigiri-Sensei stared at Souji for a long moment before nodding.

"Do you know why I took you as a student, Souji?"

"For my money?"

"Impudent brat! No! I took you because I saw conviction." Onigiri-Sensei pointed the bokken as Souji's chest. "That conviction burned in your eyes back then, and it burns brighter now. When not dulled by your sillyness, of course."

Souji rolled his eyes and Onigiri-Sensei narrowed his eyes.

"As your Sensei it was my job to foster that conviction."

"Was?" Souji asked.

"But now, that you have taken the path of a warrior, it is my duty to give you the skills you need to live! If only you are willing!" Fire seemed to burn in Sensei's eyes and the old man seemed to radiate power. Souji stared at Onigiri-Sensei for a moment, before chuckling.

"You're being more dramatic than usual, Sensei."

Onigiri-Sensei grunted. "Well?"

"Sensei, you had my answer the moment I walked through the door again."

Judging by Onigiri-Sensei's grin, that was the right thing to say.

Glass shattered and time stopped, a card hanging above Sensei's head.

' **Thou Art I...And I am Thou…**

 **Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the Truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana.'**

Time resumed. And Onigiri-Sensei's bokken crashed into Souji's side before he could raise a block. "En Guarde!"

* * *

"I've never felt so sore in my life…"

Marie could sympathize with Chie's groan. Onigiri-Sensei would never rest until he had reduced you to a quivering pulp. The fact that Chie had been in a 'hospital' for a week only meant that they had to make up for lost time.

Why were all the old people in her life crazy? First the old hag, then the crazy old man, not to mention that long-

Marie blinked, a foggy memory of an old man with intense eyes surfacing for just a moment. But then her head started to ache and the memory slipped away like a fish and she nearly screamed out loud. Why couldn't she hold onto one stinking memory!

But she held that anger inside. The last thing she wanted to do was worry Chie and Souji.

"Welcome to the Dojo!" Souji said heartily, patting Chie on the back. Gently, Marie noticed, but Chie still winced.

"Still," Chie began, smiling slightly, "You can't get stronger without training. No pain, no gain after all!"

Souji blinked and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"Hmm? No, there's nothing wrong. It's just that- we're training ourselves physically. But what about our Personas and powers?"

Marie and Chie paused as Souji spoke.

"...You're right. I've only ever summoned Tomoe once," Chie said.

"Why don't you summon your Personas while you spar?" Marie asked.

Chie and Souji turned towards her and she crossed her arms.

"What?"

"We can't summon our Personas in the real world," Souji said, holding his hand out and mimicking crushing a tarot card.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah," Chie nodded, "I've tried. But, it just doesn't work. I guess it only works in the TV World?"

Chie tilted her head curiously. "Can you use your powers, Marie-chan?"

In response Marie made a V sign with her fingers and Chie and Souji watched as a spark of electricity arced between the fingers. "They're not nearly as strong as they are in the Teevee World, but I can still use them," Marie explained.

"Wow…" Marie blinked as stars seemed to shine in Chie's eyes. Souji cupped his chin.

"I wonder why you can use your power but we can't use our Personas…"

Marie shrugged, "Maybe it's just something to do with Personas?"

"Well, there isn't much we know about Personas. I mean, I know Tomoe like the back of my hand, but I don't know the specifics of a Persona," Chie said.

"...I might know someone who could answer that," Souji mused.

"Really?" Chie asked, "Who?"

"I'll ask them later and tell you what I find out," Souji said, not answering Chie's question. Marie narrowed her eyes and was about to ask who this person was when Amaterasu suddenly bounded up to them, Issun bouncing on her head.

"C'mon, you guys are slow! It's already night!"

Amaterasu barked and they quickened their pace until they reached an intersection.

"I'm afraid I'm heading this way," Chie said, pointing to the opposite direction.

"Take Amaterasu with you," Souji said, and Amaterasu walked up to Chie while Issun leapt onto Souji. "We don't know if the Killer will aim for you again."

Chie waved a hand. "I'll be fine. C'mon, Ammy!"

Bark!

They watched as Chie and Amaterasu ran off and Marie turned towards Issun, who was resting on Souji's collar.

"What are you doing here?"

"Furball asked me to keep an eye on you two."

"Why?" she asked, incredulous.

"Hey, don't ask me babe!"

"In any case," Souji interrupted, "we should get going."

They walked towards Souji's home and she tried to squash down the sudden nervousness in her gut. "What's your Uncle like?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Souji glanced at her before looking thoughtful.

"...He's nice. He's very serious and dedicated to his job, though."

"He's a thief-taker, right?" Issun asked, popping out from behind Souji's collar.

"Thief-taker?" Souji looked amused, "That's not the name around here, though I guess the police sometimes do that."

"Polease?" she asked. No matter how much she thought she understood this world something would always come up and confuse her.

"Yeah. They protect people, catch criminals, keep the peace?"

"So like a guardsman and a thief-taker?" she tried.

"Close."

"That's a lot for one job," Issun said, "Explains why your Uncle seems like such a grump."

Souji tried to crane his neck to look at Issun.

"You've met him?"

"I've seen him. He doesn't know about me, don't worry. But I wouldn't mention Furball around him. Your Uncle doesn't seem to like her."

"Why?" Marie asked, mystified.

Souji stopped and turned towards a house. "Well, we can always ask him."

Souji's house looked just like all the others. All the houses in this world looked like each other. They walked up to the door and Issun quickly scrambled down into one of Souji's pockets as he knocked on the door. She stood behind Souji, ignoring another bout of nervousness.

When the door opened Marie's eyes widened. It was that guy from before! The one who was telling her off about Amaterasu!

The man, Souji's uncle, gave Souji a look. "You're a bit late," the man said, slightly gruff. Souji rubbed the back of his head, smiling, and the man sighed. "Let me guess. Dojo?"

"Dojo," Souji said. Souji's uncle gave him a look before finally noticing her, his eyes widening.

"You're the girl that owns that dog!" he said, pointing at her.

"Marie."

"Huh?"

She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "My name is Marie."

The man stared at her for a moment and she scowled. Suddenly Souji was right next to her, smiling and gesturing towards her.

"Uncle, this is my friend, Marie Kusumi. Marie, this is my Uncle Dojima." Souji smiled at both of them, trying to diffuse the tension, and after a moment Dojima's gaze became less hard.

"Nice to meet you," Dojima said politely. She stopped scowling but kept her arms crossed.

"Nice to meet you too."

There was a moment of silence that was broken by Souji. "Uncle, do you mind if Marie came over for dinner?"

"What?"

"What?"

Souji just smiled at both of them. "I was just thinking, since she's here."

Marie was certain that Dojima would say no. So imagine her surprise when after a moment of hesitation he nodded.

"Sure. Come in."

As soon as Dojima walked into the house she grabbed Souji's arm. "What are you doing?" she hissed. Souji stared at her calmly.

"I don't want you to walk back to the Dojo by yourself."

She hesitated, remembering what Souji had told her about the Killer.

 _They seem to be targeting girls._

"...Well how does inviting me to dinner solve that?"

"It'll give Amaterasu time to get here."

"And how will she get here?"

Souji wordlessly held up his phone. Marie stared at it, face warming, and she realized she had no excuse to not go into the house.

"Well if that's your plan, I'll be out here."

Issun jumped out of Souji's pocket and onto the ground. "Your Uncle doesn't like Furball. So I'll be here to tell you when she gets here."

"Are you sure?" Souji asked.

"Not much I can do in your pocket anyway."

"Souji?" Dojima called out. Souji glanced at her and she rolled her eyes before walking into the house.

The inside of Souji's house was normal- though so different from a Nippon house that she was still horribly lost. So she just walked straight towards the people. Couldn't go wrong there, right? The people in question were all sitting in front of the teevee. There was that polease guy, Souji's uncle. And then there was Yu, and Souji's...sister? Maybe? But Marie didn't recognize the fourth person at the table. He was old, but not as old as Souji's uncle, and he was wearing the same clothes as Souji's uncle. Though he didn't pull them off nearly as well. To be honest he kind of looked like a...the word dork popped into Marie's head, and though she didn't know what it meant she decided that it was a very apt word. Dork. Dorky. Do-

"Adachi?" Souji appeared behind her and she almost yelled at him for sneaking up on her. The dorky looking guy perked up at that, so she guessed his name was Adachi. She stared at him for a moment, still unimpressed, and looked around, only to catch Dojima staring at her with a wooden expression. She frowned and stared back. Both Dojima and Marie stared at each other, neither looking away even as everyone else spoke around them.

"Hey, Souji-kun! How've you been? Not getting into anymore trouble?"

"Define trouble."

"Souji-"

"I'm just kidding Yu. I'm doing fine, Adachi-san."

"Well, that's good to hear. And whose this you brought? Is sh-"

"No."

"...You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry Adachi-san, but it was pretty obvious what you were about to say. And the answer is no."

"Really~? Are you just being-"

"My brother is anything but shy, Adachi-san."

"Oh, er...N-Nanako-chan, back me up here. They're ganging up on me."

"..."

They continued to stare at each other. Until Souji cleared his throat. "Uncle Dojima?"

She blinked, startled, and she noted with displeasure that Dojima looked pleased at the fact that she had broken eye-contact first. Silently fuming, she bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Woah, she's pretty polite."

Marie's eye twitched as the dork whisper-yelled. For some reason annoying was looking like a better word for him. She tried not to let any expression show as she straightened up and waited for Dojima to speak. Dojima grunted and-

"Yeah, we've met before. Had a talk about her dog."

...Marie stared at the man. Did he have no tact? Or was he doing this on purpose? Souji rubbed the back of his head and smiled at his uncle.

"You really don't mind if she stayed for dinner, right?"

"I don't mind," Dojima began, "But I'm afraid we only got noodles for dinner."

Marie saw Souji twitch in the corner of her vision before sighing.

"It's fine. I'll split mine half and half with her."

"You don't have to-" Marie began. Only for her stomach to violently interrupt as it rumbled, reminding her of her hunger. Mortification flooded her and she quickly glared at everyone, daring someone to make a comment. The little girl almost immediately ducked under the table, which made her feel guilty and sent her glare towards the Dork, who looked sufficiently cowed. Yu's expression hadn't changed and with an angry start, Marie saw some amusement in Dojima's eyes. In the end she decided to glare at Souji, who was grinning.

"Hungry?"

"Bite me!"

It was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

Jeez, how long was furball going to take?

It wasn't that Issun was bored or anything. Sure, he was sitting in some poor excuse of a garden outside a home full of people that were probably eating food. But no, everything was fine.

Issun waited for another five minutes before glowing red, bouncing angrily.

"Furball! I know you can hear me, wherever you are! So get over here!"

Hmph. Some goddess she was. Maybe he'd just sneak into the house, sample of bit of food-

"Jeez, yell any louder and the bigjobs will hear you."

Issun looked up and spotted Pixie flying towards him.

"Oh great," he rolled his eyes, "You."

Pixie stood in front of him, and much to his irritation she was twice as tall as him. Was she getting bigger or something?

"Oi, no need to get all in a tiff," Pixie frowned at him, "It's not like I like you either."

"Hmph."

"Jeez, what's twisted yer knickers? Yer being extra annoying today."

"Furball is taking her sweet time getting here."

Pixie blinked. "Ya mean the Sun Goddess?"

"Yes! She's probably gorging herself on food or something."

Pixie shot him a look.

"What?"

"I just find it a bit strange, that tone ye take with yer Goddess."

"Hey, she's not my Goddess."

Pixie didn't look convinced and sighed. "Yer about as confusing as humans. Yer Sun Goddess is probably doing something important and Godly."

"We're talking about Furball, right? What could she possibly be doing?"

It was at that exact moment that the bloody body of a fox tumbled over the fence and into the ground in front of them. He leapt back and Pixie buzzed away with a yelp. As he leapt away Issun realized with a start that the creature in front of them wasn't a regular fox. They were too thin, features too sharp, fur too crimson. The demonic kanji tattooed into the foxes flank and the red liquid from the tips of it's tails were a pretty big giveaway too.

A Tube Fox. One, he mutely noted, with three tails.

The demonic fox snarled at him and he heard Pixie gather lightning in her hands. And in a flash of white the fox's snarl turned into a choked whimper as Amaterasu's paw pressed down on it's throat. Even without her Divine Instruments, Amaterasu was a powerful fighter, the fox's blood dripping from her claws. The Goddess snarled at the fox below her, eyes as black as ink.

In response the fox snarled back and Issun felt the sudden use of a Celestial Brush. A thin line of red suddenly opened on Ammy's flank and he yelled out in alarm. There was a sickening crunch. And a moment later Amaterasu laid down, licking her wounds as the foxglove in front of her disappeared.

"...Furball?" he bounced towards Amaterasu. If he was slightly worried, could you blame him?

Amaterasu shot him a look and huffed.

"What do you mean, don't be worried about it? Why's there a Tube Fox, here of all places?"

Bark.

Issun frowned. He had forgotten that Tube Foxes traveling in pairs, but if Amaterasu said that that had been taken care of, then...he believed her.

"...If these demons managed to get here, than that means there's a way to get to Nippon," he said after a moment. Amaterasu stared at him, before nodding.

"Oi, what the heck just happened?" Pixie yelled, flying towards them. Issun glanced at Amaterasu, who was resting on the grass, before turning towards the flying woman.

"Hey, can you tell Souji something?"

"I can tell Master something."

Well, close enough.

"Then I need you to give him this message-"

* * *

Souji had waited until the middle of the night to sneak out of the house. Yu was out like a light, and Nanako probably was a heavy sleeper. But he sincerely doubted his Uncle was anything but a light sleeper, so he tiptoed through the house in the dark. There were a few close calls, but he somehow managed to reach the front door without crashing into anything or waking anyone up.

Bark!

He stared at Amaterasu, who was standing at the doorway. Issun was nowhere in sight.

"Issun not here?" Souji yawned, closing the door behind him and sitting down next to Ammy. Amaterasu shook her head and leaned onto him, which admittedly made it hard not to fall asleep. Souji might've been a functioning-insomniac, but he still needed his occasional sleep. And Amaterasu was very warm and very comfortable. Which is why he leaned onto her in turn, humming. Amaterasu seemed to laugh in return.

"...You're probably wondering why I called you out here so late. Especially because I'm about to sleep on you…"

Amaterasu said nothing so he continued.

"...It's kinda selfish. Sun Goddesses probably need their beauty rest."

Another throaty chuckle.

"But...I just wanted to remind you that I intend to help you."

Amaterasu made a questioning noise.

"I know that ever since we came to my world, it's been one thing after another. What with the TV World, Personas, this Killer…But, I just wanted to remind you that I'll find a way to get you back to Nippon. And after that, I'll help you on your journey."

Souji must've been more tired than he thought. He was starting to nod off, and didn't resist as someone pulled his head and rested it on something soft. He sighed and Amaterasu made a comforting noise, fingers running through his hair.

"Though I don't know how much help a human like me would be to a goddess…"

* * *

Amaterasu looked down at Souji. Part of her felt guilty as she painted the spell, but it was only a simple spell. It wasn't really a spell so much as it was just the scent of chamomile, cloves of which were springing at her feet. The fact that Souji had become drowsy so quickly only showed that Souji was more tired than he had let on. Her human had a very good face for bluffs, she thought wryly as she ran her hand through his hair. But she had years of experience at reading past bluffs.

"Though I don't know how much help a human like me would be to a goddess…"

She blinked and stared down at Souji. Before chuckling. Oh, Souji. She smiled at the human she had adopted fondly. Humans were what made gods gods. And Souji's words warmed her heart. Such a kind young man. But still young. Still a pup, she thought, standing up and holding Souji carefully.

She thought of the trials she would face in the future, and part of her wanted to prevent Souji from facing those horrors- to hide him away from that danger that was hers to face alone. But she was not the boy's mother, though she sometimes might've felt like it, and it was not her place to say that Souji could not join her if he was so earnest in his wish to help her. Besides, she thought, narrowing her eyes, the Tengu-Nosed man had not been subtle in implying that Souji had his own destiny in front of him. She already knew her human had the resolve to go through with any destiny that was held in store for him. But she would be damned before she let that destiny tear him apart.

She bared her teeth at the thought of that. And then she blinked and laughed. When had she become so fond of the human in front of her?

"Amaterasu…"

She paused and Souji stirred and looked at her. Her heart stopped, but Souji's seemed half-awake, for he didn't say anything but-

"I'm with you all the way."

...She grinned wide, ignoring the pang in her heart that those old words brought. Instead she looked down at her human warmly, opening the window to the house and tossing Souji onto his futon. Before she left she glanced back at the young warrior who held the name of her father, and smiled, repeating the words that she had said in a different time, long ago.

 _And I am with you all the way too._

* * *

 **Thou Art I…**

 **And I Art Thou…**

 **Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the Truth…**

 **Thou art blessed, by the Divine Mother of the Heavens.**

 **Cherish the power of the World, Izanagi.**

* * *

 **April 27**

"Seta? Do ya mind talking?"

Souji turned around to see Labrys waiting for him. "Well, I do have somewhere to be…"

The Investigation Team was planning their first actual meeting at the Dojo later today to make a plan on how to catch the Killer and get Amaterasu back to Nippon. But as soon as he saw Labrys's face fall slightly-

"...But I would do anything for you, Madam Prez."

Nobody would mind if he was slightly late, would they?

Labrys tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Souji realized that she looked nervous. "Are ya sure? It might take some time."

He walked up to Labrys and put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring how she stared. "Labrys, I'd be happy to help."

"Well," Labrys smiled, "If ya say so, then-"

It turned out help was organizing files in the Council Room. Not quite what he had been expecting. It turned out that everyone else in the student council had been unavailable. And right before Golden Week started too, which was curious. The end result though was Labrys suddenly had a lot of things to do. But he was more than happy to help. It didn't hurt that Labrys was good company.

"Thanks again fer showin up, Seta. I really appreciate it."

"Like I said, it's not problem," Souji said, pulling a folder out of a box and leafing through it. "Though, if I might ask, what with all the paperwork?"

"It's just beginin of tha year stuff. Sortin files and all that." Labrys sighed and sat down and Souji realized that she looked exhausted. Which was slightly worrying, since he'd never seen Labrys tired, let alone this. He paused in his leafing before dropping the folder onto the table. Labrys watched him curiously as he picked up a chair and plopped down in front of her. "What're ya-?"

"Break time."

Labrys blinked at him but didn't argue. Which only further worried him.

"You okay, Prez?"

"Hmm? I'm fine, Seta."

"You sure? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Seta-"

"How many?"

"Yer holding two fingers up, Seta."

"No, I'm holding two thumbs up. And that clearly means that you are not okay."

Labrys tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself from smiling and Souji smiled back.

"Seriously though, are you okay?"

Labrys sighed, exasperated, "I'm fine Seta. I just…"

Labrys was silent for a moment.

"Something on your mind?"

"Hmm? Naw, it's...Well, it ain't nothin, but it is personal, so if you don't mind-"

"I won't pry," Souji said firmly.

"Thanks," Labrys stared at Souji for a moment and he tilted his head.

"Y'know, I'm envious of you sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Not only are ya in two clubs, but ya also go to that Dojo and stuff. And you don't seem the sorta guy to not give it yer all. But ya never seem tired. It's impressive."

"..." Souji couldn't help but laugh.

"Is somethin funny?" Labrys frowned.

"No, just...Would you believe me if I envy you for the same reason?"

"Eh?"

"Student Council President can't be an easy job," Souji gestured to all the boxes and files, "And yet I've never seen you tired even once, and you still take time out of your day to visit little ol me."

Souji fluttered his eyelashes and Labrus laughed.

"Don't flatter yerself, Seta. It's-"

"Your job?" Souji finished. He mostly meant it as a joke but Labrys frowned thoughtfully. "Prez?"

"..."

"Labrys?"

"...At first, I'll admit I checked on ya because I was President. But...Well, I asked ya to help me today cause I consider ya a friend."

Souji was speechless for a moment as Labrys smiled at him. It wasn't one of her usual smirks, but...gentler.

"...Well, as your bodyguard, Madam Prez-" he began dramatically. Labrys laughed and he smiled at her. And time stopped as glass shattered-

 **Thou Art I…**

 **And I Am Thou…**

 **Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the Truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of the Temperance Arcana.**

And as time resumed Souji could swear for an instant he saw blue fire outlining Labrys. However, it vanished as soon as it came, leaving him wondering if he had just imagined it.

"Right, let's get back ta work, Seta."

* * *

"Yu, please-"

"Please nothing! You're not leaving me behind!"

Souji sighed as his brother glared up at him. "Can you please just let me explain-?"

"I thought I already told you-"

"You little idiot, would you just listen!"

Yu, surprisingly, became quiet, but didn't stop glaring at him. Souji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that I don't think you can't handle it-"

Yu grumbled and Souji continued, a bit louder.

"-But I need someone who I can trust to make sure that Uncle Dojima doesn't suspect anything. Because let's face it, if Chie and Yukiko disappear for awhile, and nobody spots Yosuke or me? There's no way that'll go unnoticed. I need you to act as a buffer."

Yu stared at me. "I thought you were only going for a training trip into the TV World?"

"We are. But it doesn't hurt to be prepared. And Uncle isn't the Senior Detective for no reason."

They stared at each other for a moment before Yu sighed. "Fine. I don't like it, but fine," Yu glared at him, "You better let me go on the next training session."

"Sure, sure."

Yu gave him a look before yawning and going to his futon. Souji plopped down onto his own and checked his phone as Yu turned off the lights.

 _Investigation Team_

 _Samurai: Right, everyone copy?_

 _Ninja:Dude, this isn't a heist. Y r u using walkie talkie wrds?_

 _Mage: Because it's cool, Ninja-san._

 _Fighter: You know you don't need to call him ninja-san, right yukiko?_

 _Samurai: Fighter, code names!_

 _Mage: Fighter, please, call me Mage._

 _Fighter: Jeez, okay._

 _Ninja: I regret letting u do this._

 _Samurai: Too late._

 _Ninja: At least xplain y im ninja? Y not thief? That makes sens! thief, fighter, mage?_

 _Samurai: And me?_

 _Ninja: I dunno, leader?_

 _Samurai: Why Ninja, you flatter me~_

 _Ninja: Stop._

 _Fighter: Well this derailed quickly._

 _Ninja:? What happened 2 amagi-san?_

 _Samurai: Mage, Ninja, Mage!_

 _Mage: I-I'm fine._

 _Fighter: There's no need for you to type in stammers._

 _Samurai: Any way. we all agree to go to the tv world on friday?_

 _Ninja: Yah, i told my parents id b studying with u._

 _Fighter: Managed to convince the parents that i'd be studying with samurai too._

 _Mage: My parents wouldn't let me until I mentioned Fighter would be there. So I should be good. We're meeting up at the Dojo, right?_

 _Samurai: Yes, we are. We'll be training in the tv world with amaterasu and marie. Everyone got that?_

 _Ninja: Yes_

 _Fighter: Yup_

 _Mage: Got it._

* * *

 _The woman's name was -Nami. You called her Nami for short, and she let you with a smile. After your first meeting you had both decided to tie your boats together and sail the seas together. At first, you had been nervous. What if it turned out neither of you could stand each other?_

 _Your fear turned out to be unfounded. Before you had met Nami, your day's had been fine, if not monotonous as you sailed aimlessly. But looking at those days now, you couldn't imagine going back. It would have been torture. Because now, you sailed with Nami, and every day was different._

 _One day, you had asked about the sharp oar she had. And she laughed and told you it was a weapon. A weapon called Amenonuhoko. Somehow you knew what weapons were, and you could tell that Amenonuhoko was special. It was pretty obvious, considering the stones embedded into the wood of the weapon, that shone like the sea below._

 _Another day, after watching her practice 'kata' with Amenonuhoko, admiring her skill and grace, you asked her to teach you. At first Nami had been surprised and laughed. And you grew angry and told her you were serious. And Nami had stared at you before saying that if you wished so, she would teach._

 _She was not a gentle teacher, but as the days passed you had quickly become skilled with Amenonuhoko. And after that you crafted your own style, to compliment your strength just as Nami's style complimented her grace._

 _And another day Nami had asked you why you sailed. And you were confused. What did she mean?_

 _Why do you sail these waters? Nami had asked._

 _What else is there to do? You had asked._

 _And Nami had laughed, but not to mock you. And you listened, enraptured, as Nami told you why she sailed the waters. She told you of how she had descended, from powerful beings called Gods, onto the Heavenly Sea. Of how they had given her only Amenonuhoko and a mission. To find the Bridge between Heaven and Earth, and to settle the land their._

 _You had many questions about her story. But you were especially curious about this 'Land'._

 _You will never forget how Nami's eyes lit up as she talked about this Land. A place that was not like the waters, where you could stand because it was as solid as the boats we were on, but stretching to the horizons and beyond. Land, where the possibilities were endless._

 _Nami's dream was to fulfil her mission and find Land._

 _And though you had never answered her question, afterwards, you silently swore that no matter what, you would help her find Land. No matter what._

…

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

He opened his eyes, and saw Igor grinning at him and Margaret staring at him. And he felt the damp on his face and quickly wiped away the tears.

"Why…?"

The question had been rhetorical. But Igor still answered. "I'm afraid I am not privy to your dreams, Guest. But, if I my offer words of advice? Time reveals all things."

He stared at Igor, who merely grinned back. And he sighed. He wouldn't even bother asking for questions. He had a feeling that Igor wouldn't answer. "Why have I been called?" he asked instead.

Igor snapped his fingers and the Arcana sprung into being around him, cards of blue fire circling him.

"You have formed Bonds of the Heart. These Bonds are the source behind the power of the Wild Card." Igor's grin seemed to widen, which he had thought was physically impossible. "You have only had a taste of the Wild Card. Now is the time for you to truly grasp your power."

Before he could say anything, Igor turned towards Margaret and nodded. Margaret nodded back and looked down at her Grimoire.

"This may…" Margaret glanced up at him and he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine, "...be overwhelming at first."

Before he could ask, Margaret opened her Grimoire. And an inferno of blue fiery butterflies roared from the tome, and enveloped hi-

 _From the fire he heard galloping. He laid on the frostbitten ground, broken axe in his hands and the bodies of his enemies surrounding him. As he bleed out into the cold wasteland, he heard crows caw and wolves bay. And then all his pain, fatigue, and aches melted away. He sat up and looked at his body._

" _ **Brave Warrior."**_

 _He looked up and saw a maiden, fair and strong, a top a pristine warhorse. Both horse and rider were stained with blood and the woman's eyes held a bright bloodlust as she extended a delicate hand._

" _ **Your Strength has impressed us, and the Allfather invites you to the Halls of Valhalla."**_

 _He grinned and took the hand-_

 _Kou smiled at him. "We've got a lot of members who don't show up, but basketball is fun. I can't wait to play you, Seta."_

 _The frozen wasteland dissolved and he was back in the inferno of fire. Fire that burned bright and hurt the eyes, sending lances of pain into his head._

" _Seta-kun, Fate must have brought us here."_

 _Fire blew away, revealing hills with emerald grass. The Sun shone bright on him, warming his cold body. And suddenly he heard three booming barks, barks that warned of hunts and raids, of things not of this world. Mist poured over the hills, though it was still bright and sunny. And a hound the size of a bull rushed towards him, baying as the wind rushed through it's dark green fur. Before he could do anything the dog pounced on him and proceeded to lick him to death. With the weight of a small pony on him he could only stare into bright blue eyes as the Cu Sith, Fairy Hunting Hound, slobbered on him._

 _Yumi smiled up at him. "Let's do the best with what we have, okay?"_

 _The Cu Sith let out another booming bark and fire surrounded him again. He tried to sit up and for his trouble barely managed to spear himself. He looked at the spear at his throat, and followed the black metal towards it wielder. Fire turned hellish red as he looked up at the demonic knight, with black armor and a golden crown. The red horse that he rode snorted at him, peeling it's lips back to show fangs._

" _ **I am Berith, Great Duke of Hell. Finish the covenant, lest I kill you right here,"**_ _Berith snarled. He stared up at the demon, and the spear pressed into his neck, a single drop of blood beading-_

" _But now, that you have taken the path of a warrior, it is my duty to give you skills you need to live! If only you are willing!" Onigiri-Sensei glared at him and he glared back at Berith, before slipping the silver ring of his finger and throwing it at the demon. Berith caught it and he could tell the demon was smiling._

" _ **I am Berith, Great Duke of Hell. I know nothing of past, present, and future, and I can not make you rich beyond belief-"**_

 _Blue fire once again enveloped him and the lying demon disappeared. He looked around, trying to find Igor or Margaret-_

 _And suddenly hands grab his face and a thumb caresses his cheek. Orange cat eyes stared at him like he was meat and he gulped as the catlike woman purred._

" _ **Aren't you a cute one,"**_ _the woman wore a leopard print fur jacket and only that, and as she stared at him he could see the faint stripes on her cheeks, "_ _ **I think I'll enjoy going a few rounds with you…"**_ _Senri said huskily, scratching him and tucking orange blonde hair behind her ear._

" _But I look forward to being part of your Journey."_

 _For a moment Margaret replaced Senri and then both dissolved into fire as he stumbled back. The only reason he doesn't fall is because strong hands catch him. But not hands of flesh._

" _Well, I trust you with my life too, Souji!" Chie's cheer rings in his ears and he turns around. The warrior behind him bows, his body of lotus roots behaving just like a human body. The golden hoop that spun around his hip somehow didn't tangle with the red sash the warrior wore, and when the warrior looks up at him, he sees fire in the eyes. Wisps of gold flame escape the warriors mouth as he talks._

" _ **I am Nata Taishi, son of Li Jing and Lady Yin. I am in you service, my Lord."**_

 _The lotus warrior disappeared in a burst of flame that was enveloped by the blue inferno. At this point he was starting to get tired of this shade of velvet blue._

" _Call me Labrys."_

" _You're a dumbass."_

 _Labrys smiled and Marie scowls. And before he could react someone grabbed his hands and swung him around. Before he knew it he was in between the dance of two heavenly maidens. One was garbed in a gold and purple kimono, elaborate and pretty. She was shorter and fuller, but beautiful, and her bright laugh was contagious. As she danced, her silky black hair rippled like a waterfall. Which made it difficult to ignore the rather sensual dance she was preforming._

 _The other was dressed in a thin shimmering blue sari, and she danced more demure, but no less alluring. Her black hair was tired into a long braid held by a shining pearl, and the woman's wrists sparkled with golden bangles. Each step she made caused the bangles on her feet to jingle. Clouds and water spun around her as she danced around him, and he couldn't help but blush as she winked at him._

 _Immediately the other maiden grabbed his arm, clutching it and glaring at her partner. Apsaras just giggled and spun away, turning into mist. He looked down at the first dancer, who kept glaring at the spot Apsaras had been. Before looking up at him and smiling at like the sun._

 _"But...Thank you."_

 _Ame-no-Uzume let go of him and waved coyly, before disappearing into the inferno. And he clutched his head, the Personas in his soul vying for dominance. The blue fire started to burn and he clutched his head as the inferno grew stronger and stronger-_

 _ **And I am with you all the way too.**_

 _The inferno paused around him and he felt a gentle warmth envelop him instead. He looked down at his hands, at the angry red marks where his fingernails had broke skin. He watched as skin healed and blood disappeared. And he breathed deeply. Before reaching out and crushing the Tarot card that appeared._

"Persona!"

 _Izanagi appeared and the fire coalesced into the god, into him-_

He gasped for breath, sweat pouring off him. He blinked a couple of times, the Velvet Room dim after the inferno that had been the Sea of Souls.

"Well done."

He didn't want to move, so he instead looked down at Igor. The enigmatic man seemed pleased and Margaret looked relieved as she held a hand to her chest.

"Before you go, guest," Igor began as the Velvet Room dissolved, "Tell me. Do you know understand the power of the Wild Card?"

The Velvet Room was fast fading and he could feel himself slipping into exhaustion. But before everything turned black, he managed to answer-

"Yes."

* * *

 **And our break from action is done!**

 **This was a very fun chapter to write over all, and I'm pleased with how it turned out. So enjoy!**

 **What will happen in the TV World next? What does the true Power of the Wild Card look like in action? Will the next chapter be entirely text messages?**

 **(Once again, no.)**

 **Tune in next time to find out! Remember to Read and Review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Dungeon of the Toad Boss

**Disclaimer: Neither Persona 4:Golden or Okami belong to us. They belong to ATLUS and Clover respectively.**

 **As always, a big thanks to our lovely Beta-Reader, Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

 **The huge delay was caused by Uni, and the fact that this chapter is a big one that couldn't be split in two.**

 **foxchick1: Thank you!**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Thank you! As for your question...spoilers~**

 **PrometheusDark: Thanks! And I always try hard to get character interactions, so I'm happy that I'm getting them right. I was especially worried about the Amaterasu part, but it seems my worries were unfounded. As for more action, hahahah! Your wish-**

 **-is granted**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Dungeon of the Toad Boss**

"Whoa!"

"Come, Tomoe!"

"Countin on ya, Jiraiya!"

"Not this again!"

Bark!

Souji fell freely for a moment as they tumbled into the TV World. Before throwing his hand out and crushing the Arcana that came forth.

Immediately he felt lighter than air and he felt the calm balance of Temperance. Apsaras appeared beside him, the heavenly maiden giggling as they fell through the air. He felt a giggle bubble up in his own throat and spun in the air to see how his friends were doing.

Chie and Tomoe were plummeting straight for the ground, Tomoe shielding her user. Amaterasu fell next to them, seemingly unconcerned even as Marie hung on to her tightly. Jiraiya on the other hand held Yosuke tightly and used wind to slow their descent. And Yukiko-

Yukiko was tumbling, her face frozen in a blank mask of panic.

'Oops,' Souji thought, because now that he thought about it, nobody had told Yukiko about the fall into the TV World.

Apsaras tisked and flew towards the girl, sari fluttering like wings, and grabbed Yukiko gently before pulling her close. Souji tumbled over towards Apsaras, feeling as light as a feather and Apsaras caught his wrist while still holding Yukiko before casting a Garu. The wind cushioned their landing and Souji and his Persona landed almost daintily, as opposed to the thunderous sound of Tomoe and Chie crashing into the floor.

It was a testament to the strangeness of the floor that there was no signs of cracks when there really should have been a crater. A moment later Amaterasu landed and Marie fell onto the floor, and Jiraiya landed with style before letting go of Yosuke.

"Yukiko!" Chie ran up to them, worry written over her face.

"Are you okay? Y-You didn't summon your Persona-!"

"Was I supposed to?" Yukiko murmured, before looking up as Apsaras. Apsaras smiled down at her, Yukiko blushed, and Chie puffed her cheeks. He quickly told his Persona to let go of Yukiko and Apsaras did so, gently letting the girl to the ground. Chie rushed towards Yukiko and scanned her over, making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Chie," Yukiko said quickly.

"Sorry, Yukiko-san. We should have told you about the fall," Souji said.

Yukiko waved him off with a small smile. "It's fine, Seta-kun. At least now I know, right?"

Yosuke walked up to them as he put on his glasses, looking up at Apsaras. "Another new Persona, partner?"

He nodded and Apsaras clasped her hands in greeting.

"Whatever she is, she's hot!"

He looked up to see Issun floating down towards them, using a leaf for a parachute. The little green boy wolf whistled and landed on top of Souji, who promptly picked him up.

"Hey, let go of me! It's not my fault if you summoned a hot Persona!"

Souji quirked an eyebrow. "Thou Art I-" he began.

"- **And I Am Thou,"** Apsaras finished in her melodic voice. Issun was silent for a moment as the words sank in.

"Ah, dammit."

Souji couldn't help but smile and Apsaras followed.

"Don't you say a word!" Issun leapt off of him and onto Amaterasu, who was sniffing around the twisted studio curiously, red spectacles on her snout. Yukiko watched this and giggled, before blinking.

"Hmm, all of you were wearing glasses before. Is there any reason why?"

"Oh yeah! The glasses!" Chie deflated, "Damn it, I lost mine in the Castle."

"These glasses let us see through the fog," Yosuke explained as Souji took his own out.

"Oh, I see. But, why don't you have one, Kusumi-san?"

Marie, who was brushing herself off after getting up, turned towards Yukiko, green eye shining.

"Don't need them. I can see just fine."

"O-Oh."

"Hey, Yukiko, come on!"

Chie took Yukiko's hands and grinned at her. "Summon your Persona!"

Yukiko looked flustered for a moment, turning towards them. Souji nodded, Yosuke flashed her a thumbs up, and Marie crossed her arms, staring at Yukiko curiously. Yukiko pursed her lips, before backing away from Chie and taking out the dagger Onigiri-Sensei had given her. Yukiko took a breath and Souji felt the pulse of power from her the moment the Tarot Card appeared. In a flash Yukiko swiped the dagger, cutting the card in half. Blue fire roared, covering Yukiko- and that fire turned red and wreathed the girl as Konohana Sakuya came into being. The Persona seemed to radiate warmth and the musty indescribable scent of the fog was replaced, momentarily, by sweet cherry blossoms. Souji was suddenly hit by the memory of another Sakuya, cherry blossoms flying in a blue sky. And clearly he wasn't the only one, as Amaterasu barked happily before pouncing on the Persona. Konohana Sakuya caught the wolf and giggled as she pet Amaterasu. The Persona's laughter sounded like birdsong and Amaterasu barked as she licked the Persona's face.

"You guys are back!"

They all turned towards the squeaking and saw Teddie run up towards them.

"Why are you guys here?" Teddie asked immediately.

"What, not happy to see us, beary?" Issun asked.

"My name is Teddie! And that's not it. It's just that, no one has fallen in since last time."

"You can tell?" Chie asked.

"Yup! My nose smells all!"

"You sure?" Marie asked. Teddie seemed to take offense at this.

"Please! My nose is 'beary' powerful! And I can tell you that no one has fallen inside this world."

"Well, that's a relief. The Killer hasn't struck yet," Souji said, before glancing at Yosuke, "Which meant your theory that the Killer was using the Midnight Channel to broadcast their victims might be true."

It had been raining yesterday, and they had checked the Midnight Channel. All of them saw nothing but static. Yosuke shrugged.

"Like I said, it was just a theory," Yosuke turned towards Teddie, "Anyway, we aren't here for anything like that. We're here to train our Personas."

Teddie blinked owlishly. "Train your Personas?"

"Yeah, against Shadows!" Chie exclaimed.

Teddie still looked confused so Souji knelt and put a hand on the bear's head. Teddie didn't seem to mind.

"We want to go back to the Castle. Can you lead us there?"

"Of course! Follow me!"

* * *

 _Outside the TV World, gray clouds started to roll in the sky above Inaba. Nobody cared though. The Weatherman had said that it would rain only in the evening. And the Weatherman of Inaba was unnervingly accurate. This, coupled with his youthful looks, made him popular among the ladies._

 _But as clouds rolled into the sky, baleful red eyes stared up at them, and a tail laden with red ink swished restlessly._

* * *

They stared up at the Castle. Yosuke and Souji surreptitiously glanced at Yukiko and Chie. Both girls stared at the Castle silently, not moving. Amaterasu snaked her way around them, rubbing against them reassuringly.

The moment of silence was broken by Teddie. "Why's everyone being so quiet?"

They all started, and the spell was broken. Chie laughed and turned towards the bear. "No reason," she whirled towards Souji, "Now come on, let's go Leader!"

"I thought we agreed not to call me that."

"Sorry Partner, but you're the Leader."

"Hmm, lead on Leader-san!"

Souji sighed as the others laughed, and he motioned towards Teddie to lead the way. He was about to follow when Marie grabbed his arm. He glanced at the girl, who had been oddly silent, and frowned at the expression on her face. She was staring straight at the Castle, her green eye glowing as she glared.

"Marie-?"

"Something's wrong," she said without preamble. He stared for a moment before leaning in closer.

"Can you explain?"'

"No…" Marie shook her head, "No. But I know that something's wrong. I just can't tell you how."

Souji hummed before standing up straight. "Well, we'll just have to be careful, right?"

Marie nodded slowly, tightening her grip on her naginata. "If you say so…"

The first obstacle was a familiar one and they all stood on the bridge, their way blocked by the blushing Tailor. As soon as Teddie had sense the Shadow he had screamed and hidden behind Souji, and as soon as everyone else had seen it, they summoned their Personas- or in Marie's case, pointed their weapon.

"What's happening?" Chie demanded, squinting into the fog. Yukiko stood close to her and looked so confused that Souji took off his glasses and gave them to her.

"What are you-? Marie began.

"Can you be my eyes for now?"

"...Sure."

Yukiko put on the glasses and gasped. As Chie asked her what was happening, Souji turned towards Marie. He had forgotten how much of a pain the fog was, but without his glasses he could barely see the girl standing next to him.

"What's he doing?"

"He's just standing there. Menacingly."

Wind whispered around Yosuke and Jiraiya as they glared at the Tailor. "Partner, what should we do?"

"Last time we tried fighting that thing didn't go so hot for us," Issun reminded.

Souji thought for a moment- and then started as Yukiko stepped forward.

"Yukiko-" Chie began.

"Hello!" Yukiko called out politely, adjusting his glasses.

"What's it doing?" Souji asked. Marie scrunched her face.

"It's just staring at her." Souji slowly took out his nodachi, and his Personas crackled in anticipation.

"Um, you're a Shadow, right? You didn't hurt anyone last time, so…" Yukiko took a breath, "If you only want to dress us up, there's no need for violence."

There was a moment of silence. Followed by a huge crash.

"Yukiko!" Chie ran forward and Souji grabbed Marie's shoulder.

"What happened!?"

"..." Marie looked confused, but not worried, "...A huge box just fell out of the sky."

"...Run that by me again?"

"It looks like a dressing room," Yosuke mused.

"Yukiko, come on-!"

"Chie, it's fine. He didn't hurt anyone last time, right?"

"It attacked us!"

Souji frowned and stepped forward until he could see Yukiko, Chie, the Tailor. And what appeared to be a Wardrobe. Yukiko and Chie were arguing, and the Tailor was staring at them expectantly. Souji stared at the Wardrobe. It was nice, if one ignored all the masks carved into the woodish looking material. Big enough for someone to walk into.

Bark.

He looked down to see Amaterasu looking up at him, her expression unreadable.

"Souji?" Issun leapt onto his shoulder, "You've got that look on that face."

"What look?"

"The look that means you're about to do something stupid," Marie deadpanned.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Souji said absently, before turning towards the Wardrobe. "If this goes bad, please save me."

"Wait-"

Before anyone could stop him, he walked towards the Wardrobe, past the still bickering Yukiko and Chie, and past the Tailor. He swore the Shadow winked at him as he walked past and he quickened his pace. Before anyone, including himself, could stop him, he opened the Wardrobe and walking into the darkness within. The door slammed, the sound echoing, and Souji stood in absolute darkness. He heard cloth rustle and felt fabric brush up against him. But nothing else happened. His Personas simmered and he waited, breath held.

The door opened and musty light filtered in. Souji quickly walked out, feeling no different from before. Everyone immediately surrounded him, all of them voicing worries. "Guys, I'm fine."

Yosuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "Partner, please stop doing stuff like that."

Souji smiled sheepishly, and then blinked as Marie stepped closer, scanning him. "Er, is something…?"

"You look good," Marie said, absently. Souji blinked at the sudden compliment before looking down. He had been wearing a simple grey shirt, black jacket, and jeans. Perhaps a bit close to what the school uniform, but he'd been wearing monochrome long before Inaba.

Now he was wearing a snug, pristine tuxedo, with a silver lapel pin the shape of a butterfly.

"...Huh," he said, because what else could he say? After a moment of preening he turned towards the Tailor and bowed his head. "Thanks." He ignored how the Shadow blushed and turned towards everyone else. "So, who's next?"

It turned out the costumes followed a theme. Yosuke was similarly dressed in a tuxedo, with an orange Junes logo as his lapel pin. The girls on the other hand were dressed in dresses that were somewhere between ballroom gown and cocktail dress. Skirts that ended just below the knee and thin strapped tops. In Souji's opinion, they all looked good. And though Yukiko and Chie were clearly slightly uncomfortable in them, especially Chie, who was tugging at her green skirt with a frown, Marie looked downright giddy as she strutted in her white dress.

"This," Marie said firmly, "is much better than the last one."

"I don't know, you looked good as a witch."

Marie leveled a look at him and he was only spared from her wrath as Amaterasu walked out of the wardrobe, grumbling. The wolf was the only one who's costume hadn't changed and she was dressed as the doggy knight with little metal booties. Yukiko immediately forgot her embarrassment and cooed over the goddess, who looked less than pleased. They all stopped as the Tailor giggled- a high pitched sound that was as unpleasant as nails on a chalkboard, before disappearing.

"I hate that guy…" Teddie muttered, still hiding behind Souji.

"Still, he's not bad with fashion," Marie smiled.

"Right, as nice as that was," Yosuke's tone made it obvious that he hadn't considered it nice at all, "We're burning time. We came here to practice with our Personas. We should get to the Castle and fight some Shadows."

"Right," Souji turned towards Teddie, "Lead the way Ted."

"Ted? Teddie's name is Teddie...But Ted sounds nice!"

Teddie smiled brightly before waddling forward, before pausing midstep.

"Oh, before Teddie forgets!"

Teddie rummaged in his front pouch, before taking out two glasses with a flourish.

"Tadda! For Chie and Yukiko!"

Chie grabbed her spring yellow glasses with a grin and a quick thanks. Yukiko was more careful, picking up her bright red rectangular glasses and thanking Teddie sincerely. As the bear blushed Yukiko gave Souji back his glasses and he relished the return of his eyesight.

"Right, now follow Teddie!" Teddie ran ahead and they followed him over the bridge, past the ornate doors. And into the Castle courtyard. Yosuke came to a stop and looked around, wide eyed.

"Right, tell me that I'm not the only one who thinks this place looks different?"

Yosuke wasn't. The entire courtyard, once pristine, was now overrun with thorny hedges. As they stared at the hedges they heard growling and crackling coming from them, and they huddled closer. Amaterasu growled and Teddie sniffed the air furiously.

"D-Demons incoming!"

"Demons?"

Nobody answered Yukiko's question as from the thorny hedges, humanoid monsters made of vines and wood rushed towards them.

"Come, Tomoe!"

"Counting on you Jiraiya!"

"K-Konohana Sakuya!"

Souji watched as the Wooden Men ran towards them, cycling through his Persona. Each called out to be summoned, and for a moment he was overwhelmed.

Jiraiya sent a blast of wind at them, but it only made the horde flinch back. Tomoe rushed forward along with Amaterasu, and the Persona slammed her double naginata into the men. The blade cut through one of them and green blood spurted as the Wooden Man screamed. But the vines and wood caught the blade and even as the one Wooden Man screamed and flailed, frost forming inside it, it's friends scrambled over the Persona, beating on her with thorny fists.

Tomoe flailed and Chie grunted in sympathetic pain, hunching over. Yukiko cried out, Yosuke glared as Jiraiya threw a Garu towards Tomoe. The blast of wind blew off some of the Men, and a snarling Amaterasu pounced on the other. Divine Retribution flared as she attacked the Wooden Man, and Souji noticed how the demons flinched from the fire. Tomoe yelled, bucking the remaining demons off her and grabbing one by the throat, ignoring the thorns as she slammed it into the ground.

Souji narrowed his eyes as he chose his Persona and crushed the tarot card, the Empress washing over him as Senri appeared above him. The cat woman smirked and threw her hands out at the same time Souji did, and their voices harmonized as fireballs flew through the air.

" **Agi!"**

Every Wooden Man that was hit by the fire went up like kindling and they fell to the ground wailing. The only reason Souji didn't flinch back was because of the Empress, but he saw the others wince at the sound. But before Souji could launch another volley of Agi, another wave of Wooden Men emerged from the thorny hedges. Chie swore and Tomoe and Jiraiya stood next to a snarling Amaterasu. Marie stepped to face the Wooden Men coming from the other side and Senri turned with her, fire pooling in her claws. The Wooden Men charged. And Konohana Sakuya glowed.

"Everybody duck!" Yukiko yelled. Souji turned to ask her why- and saw the fire in her eyes and the temperature spike. He quickly tackled Marie to the ground, Senri covering them. Yosuke did the same with Chie, Jiraiya mimicking his human. Amaterasu turned around curiously even as the Wooden Men charged.

"Come, Konohana-Sakuya! **Maragi!"**

Konohana-Sakuya's feathers glowed white hot as the Persona spun, and a wave of fire flowed outwards. Souji felt the heat kiss his skin, but Senri absorbed most of the flames. He heard Yosuke grunt and Chie give a muffled scream. Which was surprising since the air immediately filled with the unearthly wails of the Wooden Men. The wave of fire rushed outwards, setting fire to the demons. It rushed outwards and Amaterasu yelped before using Divine Retribution as a shield. And it rushed outwards, hitting the thorny hedges and setting the entire courtyard aflame.

Yukiko stumbled, drained after putting all her power into that spell, not falling only because something caught her.

"Thanks…" Yukiko muttered, looking up. Senri grinned at her and Yukiko froze like a deer in the headlights. The catwoman began to purr, amusement in her eyes and Yukiko stumbled out of the Persona's grasp.

"At the risk of sounding like the Beetle," Marie muttered, standing up and wiping dust off her dress, "Are all of your Persona attractive woman?"

"No, it's just a coincidence," Souji said, even as Senri winked at Marie. He could feel the catwoman Persona's seductive nature bubble, but the Empress helped him ignore it. Mostly. "Chie, Yosuke, are you okay?"

Yosuke coughed and winced. "Well, we're alive, right?"

Souji sighed and knelt next to Yosuke. "Sit still." Senri hovered over him and Souji held a hand over Yosuke before saying "Dia" under his breath. The healing light shone and Yosuke sighed, angry red burns fading as Jiraiya became whole again.

"Thanks Partner," Yosuke said, standing up. Souji nodded and turned towards Chie, ready to cast Dia again. Only to blink on seeing Yukiko kneeling over her, the light of Dia already in her hands. Burns and bruises faded quickly and Chie sat up and stretched before grinning at Yukiko.

"Thanks, Yukiko!"

"It's no problem, Chie," Yukiko replied back, smiling.

Souji looked away from both girls and towards Marie. Marie walked towards the burning corpse of one of the demons, prodding it with her weapon curiously.

"Something's not right…" she muttered.

"Is it the fact that Yukiko just set the everything on fire?" Issun snarked as Amaterasu ran up to them. He wasn't wrong, Souji thought, watching as the courtyard burned, embers floating into the sky. But Teddie also looked worried, which meant Marie wasn't just talking nonsense.

"Teddie, what's wrong?"

Everyone turned towards the bear, who shrunk for a moment before explaining.

"W-Well, it's weird that there were so many demons. Shadows hate demons, because they smell icky, so you don't normally see them."

"Maybe the Shadows are just in the Castle?" Yukiko offered.

"Maybe...But Teddie feels strange."

Souji glanced at Marie, who seemed similarly troubled, before standing up.

"We were here to train. But I don't think anyone will mind if we look into this, right?"

No one complained and Souji nodded, before turning towards Yukiko.

"Nice job, Yukiko-san. You did very well."

"Oh, thank you."

"But you, Chie, really need to stop rushing out like that," Souji chided.

"Er, sorry…"

"You're taking this training thing seriously, huh Partner?" Yosuke said. Souji just stared at him.

"We all should, shouldn't we?"

"Well, yeah."

Bark!

"Furballs right. Talking like this will get you guys nowhere," Issun bounced and down to reach their eye level, "C'mon! The only way to train is to do!"

Souji frowned, before shaking his head and letting the Empress fade. Senri chuckled and waved as she disappeared and the Fool took her place, Izanagi ready to be summoned. "You're right" he turned towards everyone and smiled, motioning towards the Castle, "Shall we go?"

* * *

There were many things just strange about this visit into the TV World, Yosuke thought. Sure, they had only been here four times, and none of them had been normal. The TV World itself wasn't normal, Yosuke could feel that in his bones. But the thing was it was strange in a different way, each time.

For instance, the abundance of Demons and the lack of Shadows. The moment they had entered the Castle doors, he had expected Black Crows to divebomb them or something. Instead, they were only met with silence. Couple with the fact that Teddie and Marie were acting strange...Not that they were the only ones. Yosuke slowed for a bit so he caught up to Chie and Yukiko, and leaned towards Chie.

"I'm not the only one thinking that Souji's acting weird, right?"

Chie shot him a look, "In what way?"

"Well, it's almost like he's been having...Mood swings?"

Because when Souji had entered the TV, he seemed unnaturally calm. And just now, in that bruning courtyard, he had been strangely strict. Normally Yosuke would have dismissed it as on off-day. But Jiraiya had also noticed, and he seemed to think it was something else.

"I noticed too," Chie whispered.

They shot each other a look, worried.

"Maybe it's because he's summoning different Personas?"

They blinked and turned towards Yukiko. She blushed a little at the sudden attention, before speaking.

"Well...When I awakened Konohana-Sakuya, I felt different too. In a good way."

And the same thing had happened to Yosuke. It was hard to remember what if felt like before he had awakened Jiraiya. The Persona offered a sort of...freedom. A freedom to be-

' **The True Self?'** Jiraiya offered smugly.

Yosuke though over Yukiko's words for a moment. "...That sorta makes sense. And his Personas don't act like him either."

"Unless it's Izanagi," Chie added.

Could that have been it? But that just brought more questions. All hinging on the fact that Souji could somehow summon multiple Personas. All without even facing his Shadow. Yosuke frowned. Wild Card…

"So, can we all summon different Persona, or-?" Yukiko began.

Amaterasu suddenly snarled and they all tensed. They were in the center of the circular hallway, doors all around them. Slowly they took out their weapons and Yosuke readied Jiraiya.

Amaterasu kept snarling, and then suddenly snorted, ears perked up.

"Wait, what furball-?"

Before Issun could finished, hooting filled the room. And one of the doors crashed to the floor as green and red figures screamed at them, running on all fours. They looked like that one demon that Yu summoned- furry and apelike in both body and mannerism. Some were sickly green and had flutes tucked into their grubby vests. The others were dark red, each holding a wooden string instrument. Yosuke watched, wide eyed as the strange monkey like creatures surrounded them but didn't attack. A few of the red ones even started strumming madly on their instruments, adding to the cacophony.

"What the hell-?" Chie began.

"En Guarde!" Souji yelled, crushing a tarot card. At that exact moment the monkey-like monsters screamed and rushed at them, shambling madly.

"Come, Tomoe!"

"Get ready Jiraiya!"

"Come forth, Konohana Sakuya!"

Their Personas appeared in a flash and rushed forward to meet the enemy. Tomoe speed towards the horde, spinning her naginata and sending the green ones flying into the air before skewering another one. Immediately Jiraiya flew up and cut the flying ones down and they screamed-before dissolving into flowers. Unlike before, Tomoe didn't let any of the demons catch her like last time, spinning her weapon in a whirlwind of death. After the first few frozen corpses shattered on the ground, the rest of the demons wisely kept their distance. A few of them obviously saw Yukiko's Persona as the weakest and rushed her. As Yosuke ran forward with Chie, he caught a flash of light in the corner of his eyes and watched as a demon screamed past him, burning brightly as fire ate at it's flesh.

The green monster surrounding Tomoe clearly didn't expect them to run into the fight, so the first monster Yosuke clocked with his wrench made an humorous 'bwah' sound as it skidded across the ground. One of its friends screamed at him and leapt.

"Hwatah!"

The sound the monster made as Chie's kick landed true made Yosuke wince and he almost felt sorry for it. Unfortunately the rest of the monsters didn't seem happy and they hooted and screamed, rushing towards Chie and him. Yosuke yelped as a clawed hand barely missed his throat and Jiraiya's fist rushed past him, shuriken puncturing the monster's face. The monster flew back with a choked scream, black smoke pouring from the wound.

"Yosuke, duck!"

Yosuke immediately did so and Tomoe's naginata rushed past his head, cutting another monster in half. Tomoe once again began her death spin, now joined by Jiraiya creating gusts of wind to keep the demons at bay.

"There are too many!" he yelled.

"Keep your head, Yosuke!" Chie barked back.

The demons hooted and screamed around them, out of reach of their attacks but still surrounding them. This coupled with the maddening music and the pounding drumbeat lanced into Yosuke's ears and made his head ache.

' _ **They're surrounding us**_ ' Jiraiya noted.

"I know!" he snapped, glaring at the hooting demons. Suddenly the music stopped and as one the red ones rushed at us, the green ones taking out their flutes and screeching.

"Yosuke!"

"Right!"

He and Chie braced themselves, Jiraiya and Tomoe stood back to back and held up their weapons, ice crackling and wind howling. A Red demon, faster that all the others, threw it's instrument and clocking Jiraiya in the shoulder, causing Yosuke to fall to the floor as the sympathetic pain hit. The demon leapt into the air, screeching, and Tomoe moved. And before the Persona's blades touched it, the demon fell into two pieces. Before anyone could react there was a snarl and a bright yellow reflector snarled past them and into the horde of demons. In the ensuing panic Yosuke watched as several demons abruptly fell to the ground, gaping circular wounds appearing in them. White blurred past them, Amaterasu rushing into the horde. And Yosuke heard hoofbeats following and turned just in time to see a black knight riding a red horse jump over Tomoe. For a moment Yosuke's heart stopped and his mind went back to the Black Knight. Then the rider slammed into the ground in front of them and promptly skewered a demon with his lance.

" **All stand before Berith!"** the rider yelled, lance catching fire and horse trampling anything unfortunate enough to be under it.

"Are you guys okay?" Yukiko ran up to them, panting, her Persona hovering over her protectively. Chie turned towards him as Amaterasu and the demonic rider attacked the demons and Yukiko immediately ran up to him.

"I'm fine."

Without saying anything, Yukiko grabbed his shoulder and he hissed.

"Right, fine," Chie deadpanned as Konohana Sakuya cupped her hands and casted Dia. Yosuke's shoulder stopped throbbing and soon he could move it again. Jeez, what the hell was that instrument made of?

He jumped as Amaterasu suddenly howled and looked up. The room was now empty of demons, and plants and flowers littered the floor. Amaterasu was standing in the center, howling. And the demonic rider reared his horse next to her, before dissolving into blue flames. Yosuke narrowed his eyes. Another Persona? Exactly how many did Souji have?

Speaking of Souji, Souji and Marie were running up to them, Marie's naginata crackling with residual electricity.

"You guys okay?" Souji asked.

"We're okay, Partner," Yosuke assured Souji.

"Souji, I've got a question."

Souji sighed and turned towards Amaterasu as Issun spoke. "What?"

"Are you positive that Imps don't exist in your world?"

"I'm not a demonologist," Souji said flatly, "So I wouldn't know."

"W-Well, if it helps," Teddie began nervously, "Teddie's never seen demons like that before. In fact, they don't smell like anything Teddie's ever smelt before."

Souji glanced at Marie and Yosuke had enough. "Partner, mind explaining what those were?" he asked, standing up. Souji pursed her lips and it was Marie who spoke.

"They were Imps. Red and Green. And they're demons from Nippon."

...Oh.

"Wait, but, how's that possible?" Chie asked. Which was a really good question.

"The only explanation is that they came here from Nippon-"

"-Which means there must be a way to it somewhere around," Yosuke finished. He turned towards Amaterasu, who seemed to be paying extra attention, her ears perked.

To be honest Yosuke still didn't know much about the wolf goddess, but he had a feeling that she was...excited?

"...Teddie, can you smell any Shadows now that you're in the Castle?"

Yosuke turned towards Souji, who was staring at Teddie. The bear scrunched his nose and was silent for a moment.

"...It's hard to be certain, with this other smell in the air. But...Teddie can't smell any Shadows."

Teddie looked worried about that, and he couldn't blame the bear. The fact that there were no Shadows at all was ominous. Yosuke glanced at Yukiko and Marie, who looked similarly worried. But Chie looked oblivious, cupping her chin, and Amaterasu's ears had become even straighter.

"...Ted, these Imps smell real bad, right?" Chie asked.

"Well, not bad, but…Teddie doesn't like the smell," Teddie admitted.

"But it's strong, right?" Issun demanded.

"Yes?"

"Then could you follow that smell?" Souji asked, just as Yosuke realized what Souji was thinking.

"Are you really thinking about tracking the smell?" he asked. It was Issun who answered.

"Well, duh! If this bear here can smell them, then the smell will be strongest at their heart!" Amaterasu barked, agreeing, and Yosuke turned towards Souji.

"You sure about this?"

"Sure about what?"

"You're suggesting that we deliberately go towards demons."

"And possibly a way to get Ammy back to Nippon."

"And how do you figure that?" Yosuke asked, "Just because there are a lot of demons from Nippon, doesn't mean that they'll all be hanging around the entrance or something."

"But it does." Issun leapt onto his shoulder and Yosuke shot him a look.

"Do you want to elaborate on that, or?" Yosuke asked, annoyed.

"The demons will be denser around the entrance, because they'll need to be close to Nippon," Issun explained.

"Why?" Yukiko asked.

"Is it like Ammy? They're stronger in their world?" Chie offered.

"Nope. The only reason furball here is weak is cause she lacks believers-" Yosuke wondered about that briefly. It wasn't like Amaterasu was an unknown goddess in Japan. Unless there was something else-

"No, demons get their power from evil. They're curse and malice given form," Issun's voice had taken an oddly teacher-like tone, "And I don't have to explain to you guys that the strongest source of evil nearby would be the Daimyo of Kamiki."

"Daimyo? You mean Orochi-"

Yosuke's tongue suddenly stuck to the roof of his mouth and he felt his body seize up. Chie tensed, Marie shivered violently, Yukiko started to hug herself, and Souji winced and clutched his head as something that could only be described as malevolent intent washed over them.

Amaterasu snarled and the mirror on her back shone, flames glowing brighter, and the feeling passed, leaving him feeling drained.

"...W-What the hell was that?!" he demanded.

"That's what happens when you invoke his name, you idiot!" Issun was glowing red and jumping furiously.

"That was-?" Yukiko began, face pale.

"Yes, so don't say his name again!" Issun warned.

"I-I thought you said he was dead?" Chie asked in a small voice.

"Yes. So imagine what it would be like if he managed to fully revive," Issun said grimly.

The feeling of dread that washed over Yosuke had nothing to do with any evil dragons as Yosuke fully absorbed Issun's words.

"And you want us to go towards this thing?" he demanded, not caring that his voice might've been shrill.

"Well, if the Daimyo was actually here, we'd know. Trust me," Issun stated flippantly.

Amaterasu growled in agreement, her tail swishing anxiously. And who could blame her? Issun, Souji, and Marie had all told them the full story of Orochi and Amaterasu yesterday. And Yosuke would never go near the thing that had killed him if he could help it. So the fact that they were walking towards the monster that had killed a goddess was absurd in Yosuke's eyes.

"Plus, Amaterasu has a job. She has to kill the Daimyo for real this time. People are counting on her."

Issun's words stopped Yosuke's thoughts and he glanced at Amaterasu. The goddess's eyes were shining with an internal fire and she sat still, calm. Like a blade. And Yosuke sighed, because as much as he didn't like the idea of going towards this monster, the fact that there were people in danger if they didn't…

"So, we need to get you two back to Nippon," Yosuke said.

Bark! Amaterasu nodded. And Souji glanced at Marie, who rolled her eyes and glanced away. Souji smiled slightly and turned to Teddie.

"Can you lead us to where the smell is the strongest?"

"Teddie can do that, definitely. But, Teddie is unsure…" Teddie frowned, clearly worried.

Yosuke couldn't blame the bear. He had his own reservations about walking into a nest of demons...Oh well. At least it would be good training, right?

Chie said as much as she pumped her fist, clearly excited. "Then let's do this!"

"We should be careful though," Yukiko warned.

"We will. Teddie, lead the way?" Souji asked. The bear sniffed the air for a moment before waddling off.

"Follow me!"

Everyone quickly ran after the bear, Amaterasu almost overtaking Teddie as she ran. They didn't have to run far.

"Er, Ted?" Yosuke asked. Teddie hadn't even lead them to a different room. Instead he had walked over to a wall and was standing in front of it proudly.

"The scent is coming from here!"

Yosuke was about to ask if Teddie was sure when a large circular fireworks bomb suddenly popped out of nowhere, fuse hissing. A moment of panicked backing away later and the bomb exploded, revealing a hole in the wall. And a set of stairs that descended into darkness below.

* * *

 _In the darkness, amongst countless cells and chains, a gluttonous monster messily devoured the food that his servants brought from the Mirror. Aside from the glowing glass, the only other light in the room came from a large birdcage, where something thrashed violently, sending sparks and fire everywhere. The monster paused in its feast and casted a baleful glance at the cage._

" _Can someone get that thing out? It's putting me off my food!"_

 _There was hushed hooting and the sound of a slap, before a Green Imp clambered onto the chain and unlatched it. The heavy cage fell into the waiting hands of Yellow Imps below and they quickly carried it off, hooting and screaming as the hot metal burned their flesh. The monster sighed in content and turned towards the other birdcage._

" _Who needs a stupid bird like that when I have a pretty thing like you?"_

 _The monster chuckled, a low disgusting sound. And then that chuckle turned choked as the room became darker, blood red light filling the room._

" _ **ANURA…!"**_

 _All the Imps in the room started to run around in silent terror. The monster was no better, now cowering in front of the massive shadow looming over him._

" _M-M-Maste-"_

 _The light intensified and the monster began to scream as his flesh sizzled._

" _ **KNOW YOUR PLACE, ANURA…!"**_

 _The curse abruptly stopped and the monster fell to the floor, taking in heaving breaths._

" _O-Of course, Lord Daimyo."_

 _The shadow didn't seem pleased by the title but did nothing._

" _ **ANURA…! HAVE YOU NO INTELLIGENCE…?"**_

" _M-My Lord?"_

 _The atmosphere in the room became more oppressive and the blood-red gaze became furious as the shadow opened it's maw and roared._

" _ **SOMEONE HAS DARED TO UTTER MY NAME…! SURELY EVEN ONE AS PATHETIC AS YOU, ANURA, FELT IT...!"**_

" _O-Oh, that, of course!" Anura said quickly, "We were just about to strike down these heretics, Lord!"_

" _ **SEE TO IT YOU DO, ANURA…!"**_

 _The shadow lunged, coiling around Anura and suffocating him._

" _ **YOU HAVE ALREADY FAILED ME ONCE…"**_

 _Anura stared, wide eyed, into the blood-red gaze._

" _ **YOU WILL NOT HAVE A SECOND CHANCE…!"**_

 _The shadow roared, before disappearing. The Monster known as Anura abruptly fell to the floor with a loud smack. There was a moment of silence and an Imp skittered forwards, poking the monster's body. It screamed as the body suddenly lunged upwards, and the last thing the Imp saw was a large mouth and massive tongue._

 _The monster chewed for a moment before swallowing and glaring at the remaining imps._

" _Well? Go find them!"_

 _The Imps scattered, screaming and Master Anura grumbled, rubbing his abused body._

 _In the chaos, no one noticed the fact that the second birdcage's door was open._

* * *

"I'm not the only one who thinks that walking down a dark, small, staircase is already a bad idea, right?"

"Well, now that you mention it, it's a bit ominous, isn't it?" Souji said. Amaterasu padded down the stairs in front of him, and he and everyone else followed her. Teddie was behind him, sniffing the air furiously. And Chie was all the way at the back, guarding their rear.

"Please, stop saying things?" Chie shivered, looking around nervously. The TV World could never be described as well lit, but now it was properly dark, with only the occasional torch lighting their way.

"Hmm, this reminds me of that horror movie we watched, Chie. Remember-?"

"Yukiko, please!"

As they walked down the stairs, further into the bowels of the castle, Souji looked at Issun, who was riding on his shoulder. "You have all those items, right?" he whispered.

"If you mean those mirrors and medicine and stuff, yeah, I got them."

Souji still wasn't sure how Issun could hold so much, but he wasn't about to ask now. "Be prepared to toss them to me."

"You think we'll run into trouble?" Issun asked.

"I'd be shocked if we didn't"

"Atta boy. We'll make an adventurer out of you yet."

Amaterasu suddenly barked and ran forwards. They ran after her and soon the stairway was behind them and they were in-

"What is this place?" Chie asked.

They were in a large tunnel. Everything was made of stone bricks, and the air felt...damper. There was a large canal in the the center of the tunnel, empty and dry of any water.

"It looks like a sewer system-" Souji began.

"Ugh, please tell me your kidding?" Chie pleaded. Even Yosuke and Yukiko looked vaguely ill.

"Unless there are working toilets in this world, I wouldn't worry about it being that type of sewer. Maybe plumbing would be a better word. Medieval pipes," Souji elaborated.

"Pretty big pipes then," Yosuke muttered.

"Looks like they're dry," Yukiko was kneeling near the canal and running a finger on the wall. The finger came back slightly dusty, but not dirty.

"Well, that's a relief," Chie sighed.

"Was this place here before?" Yosuke asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I just have this odd feeling…" Yosuke seemed to think for a moment, "This place doesn't feel like the rest of the Castle."

Souji blinked and realized that Yosuke was correct. This place did feel different from the Castle, but in a way he couldn't quite describe. As he looked at everyone else he could see this realization dawn on everyone else. Including Chie, who looked uncomfortable as she subtly hugged herself.

Souji had a hunch about what this place was, but he wouldn't voice his theory. It wasn't that important either way. "In any case, we have a slight problem," he instead said.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked curiously. Souji pointed at the uniform grey walls and the tunnel that lead into both directions seemingly forever.

"Unless there's only one tunnel, which I highly doubt, it'll be a pain to find our way through."

"You're right," Yosuke said with a frown, "And it'll be easier to get lost. Which would be very bad."

"So what do we do?" Chie asked, before turning towards him. He didn't know why, he honestly had no idea how to proceed. But, Amaterasu did.

Bark.

The goddess plodded over towards the stairs and pawed at the ground. They watched curiously, not sure what she was doing. She certainly wasn't making any noticeable indent in the ground.

"Amaterasu-?" he began. Amaterasu suddenly stopped and deposited a peach into the slight indent onto the ground. The goddess took a few steps back. And a peach glowed. Roots appeared, a stalk grew out of the ground. They all backed away quickly, the green glow becoming brighter and brighter. A bright flash caused them to avert their eyes and as Souji blinked away the spots in his vision he saw the tree. It was oddly shaped, curved like an arch over the stairway entrance. And small hard unripened peaches already grew from the branches. The reason Amaterasu had done this quickly became apparent when Souji took a surprised breath- and smelled peach instead of musty dust.

Amaterasu panted, staring at the tree, and Issun turned towards Teddie.

"Hey, bear. Can you smell this?"

"Uh, y-yes. Definitely!" Teddie said, staring at the tree with wide eyes.

"Well then, that should solve out problem! Beary here-"

"It's Teddie!" Teddie whined.

"-Can lead us back here!"

"That still doesn't solve our problem on navigating this place," Yosuke pointed out.

"Whaddya mean?" Amaterasu suddenly stood to her paws and Souji could see the impish joy in her eyes.

"First rule, and remember this, kids!"

Souji knew what Issun was going to say before he said it and thus was the first to run after Amaterasu as she bolted, running away.

"Look before you leap!"

* * *

 _High above the tunnels, inside the depths of the castle, sat a chest. In a castle otherwise devoid of any sound, without any Shadows lurking the corner- the chest rattled, the room filled with the sound of chains. Had there been anything in the castle, they would've steered clear of the room at all costs. Even Shadows, simplistic and instinctual as they were, could recognize the aura of the chest. An aura that spoke of violent ends, and the void of nothing._

 _Inside the chest lurked an emissary of a concept above Shadows and Personas. And from within the chest it felt the foreign presence in the world and it snarled in rage, the need to bring back order coursing through it._

 _As the goddess and children ran in the tunnels below, the Reaper waited impatiently for the chance to roam._

* * *

When Yosuke first saw the giant paper scrolls, he was confused. Souji's hunch had been correct, and the large tunnel they were in branched into smaller winding tunnels. So they were forced to really on Teddie leading the way, the bear sniffing the air before choosing a path.

All the tunnels looked the same and Yosuke was starting to feel horribly lost, but at least they hadn't run into any danger yet. At least, until they turned the corner into a large tunnel and saw the large glowing scrolls wandering around. And they were large paper scrolls, bigger than a person and made of thick paper. But the writing inscribed on them was jagged and the same color as dried blood, and the scrolls felt evil, for lack of better word.

Chie put a hand over her nose and mouth, making a face. "What the heck is that smell?"

"What are those?" Yosuke asked.

"Crap," he turned towards Issun, who was uncharacteristically grim, "Demons Scrolls."

"Demon what?" he asked.

"They feel like mini-Cursed Zones," Souji muttered and Marie nodded.

"They pretty much are. They're a big, walking curse that traps people in an alternate plane, separated from the real world. No one can escape, leaving anyone caught at the mercy of the demons inside the scroll," Issun recited.

"Holy crap," Yosuke breathed. Chie looked similarly disturbed, while Yukiko was eyeing the scrolls curiously.

Amaterasu growled.

"Furballs right. When did the demons become this strong?" Issun muttered.

Yosuke glanced at the glowing...bug? He still wasn't sure what Issun was, aside from occasional annoying and a bit of a smart-ass. Knowledgeable was one thing that Yosuke would never have associated with the little being, even if he had admittedly only known Issun for a short time.

"How do you know so much about demons?" he asked.

Issun ignored his question. "Course, it's not all bad. Weak demons scrolls like these can be escaped by people with enough power. And you can fight them off before they catch you if your strong enough."

"So they can burn?" And before today, Yosuke would've never thought that he would see a spark of pyromania in Yukiko Amagi's eyes, but she was staring at the scrolls and he could feel the temperature slightly warm.

"Unless you've got heavy fire power babe, you're only going to annoy them."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, the easiest way is to just get caught and exorcise the demons inside," Issun said brightly,

"It's also the best way, since we'll have taken out a few more demons."

"Don't demons come back?" Teddie asked out of the blue.

"Well, maybe yours do, but ours don't."

"Right," Souji interrupted, "There are three of those scrolls. So we should split up into three groups and take them on."

"Are you sure?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, we were here for training," and Yosuke had no answer to that.

Chie stopped plugging her nose and mouth and grinned. "So, what's the plan Leader?"

Souji sighed, "...You and Amaterasu will take one of them. Yukiko and Marie, you take the other one. And Yosuke and I will take the last. Teddie, you stand back. Everyone got that?"

They all nodded and Yosuke grinned at Souji.

"Me and you, eh Partner?"

Souji smiled, before turning towards Issun. "Any suggestions?"

"Just run straight in and give those demons a whooping!"

With that Amaterasu ran forward and Chie quickly followed. Immediately a scroll rushed towards them and enveloped them, disappearing in a puff of purple-red kanji. Yosuke tensed, gripping his wrenches, and followed Souji as they rushed in to meet the second demon scroll. The moment that the scroll touched them the world turned dark before flashing, a dome of purple-red kanji surrounding them. Yosuke turned so he was back-to-back with Souji just as he heard the shrill flutes and the green monsters from before- Imps- appeared.

There were three of them and the moment they appeared in a swirl of kanji, they attacked. Two of them leapt back, flutes at their mouths. And the last one rushed straight towards them, hooting and snarling. In response Yosuke threw one of his wrenches and breaking the tarot card with the other. The wrench whirled threw the air- and the Imp caught it easily in one hand, hooting gleefully. And thus fully unprepared for Souji appearing behind it, nodachi in hand. The Imp screamed as Souji swung, barely missing the lethal strike. But it was unable to miss the sudden Zio that hit it. As the Imp spasmed, Souji swung and dark mist curled as the Imp screamed, clutching it's belly as Pixie flew around.

Jiraiya suddenly appeared in front of him and Yosuke felt a sharp stab of pain. He whirled around and saw a sharp bladed flute retract back to normal size, the Imp wielding it running back. He heard another sharp shrill and they both avoided the next attack, the sharp flute whizzing past his ear.

"Let's do this Jiraiya!" His Persona rushed forward, slamming a fist into an Imp's stomach and sending it flying, black mist pouring from a gaping wound. It's friend snarled and rushed towards him and Yosuke tensed, momentarily blanking. The Imp threw out a clawed hand and he snapped out of it, silently casting Sukukaja. He felt the power envelop him, felt his reflexes sharpen, and jumped back. But not fast enough as the Imps claw brushed against his cheek, breaking skin. The Imp screamed as he winced and lunged. Yosuke swore and ducked under the attack before jabbing the wrench into the Imp's stomach several times in quick succession, scrambling back before it could react. The Imp gave a gurgling gasp and stumbled back, clutching it's stomach. And Yosuke heard a scream as something sailed over his head and slammed into the Imp.

It turned out to be the other Imp and both Imps flew back in a tangle of limbs. Jiraiya appeared behind him, a Garu ready in his hands.

"Yosuke, back away!"

Yosuke felt the crackle of electricity and multiple memories of being shocked sent him and Jiraiya jumping back before he could realize what he had done. The Imps up to their feet, snarling. And were abruptly impaled by a naginata, arcs of electricity flying off of it. Izanagi's attack ended as abruptly at it had started and he watched as the imps dissolved into lightly charred petals.

Izanagi disappeared and Yosuke let Jiraiya do the same. As Souji sheathed the sword, Yosuke gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice job, Partner!"

"Nice job yourself too," Souji smiled.

The purple-red kanji around them started to crack, before disappearing completely in a flash. And when Yosuke blinked away the spots they were back in the room. And only them.

"I guess the rest of them haven't finished yet," he said.

"They should be finished soon. Imps aren't too tough, compared to other demons."

"Really?" he asked, partly out of curiosity and partly to fill the silence of the room.

"Yeah," Souji crushed a tarot card and Pixie appeared with a cheer before buzzing towards him. Yosuke was wondering why when the little Persona lit up with the light of Dia and Yosuke felt the scratch on his cheek heal up.

"Oh, thanks. I kinda forgot about that," he said rubbing the once-scratch.

"To answer your question, I fought demons worse than Imps in Nippon," Souji shrugged thoughtfully, "Dead Fish are worse. So are Bud Ogres. Yellow Imps are pretty tough too, what with the way they dig."

Yosuke stared at Souji, who was looking at nothing thoughtfully. He wasn't sure what to say. What kind of name was Dead Fish?

There was a sudden pop and Chie and Amaterasu appeared in a flash. Chie looked slighly roughed but was grinning wildly, and Amaterasu was panting up at her.

"Hey, you guys are back," he walked up to Chie, "How did it go?"

"It went well. We fought against a bunch of Red Imps. Tomoe took care of them easy though!" Chie said, grinning. Amaterasu barked and Issun agreed.

"She did pretty good. Red Imp shamisens are as tough as iron, and the fact she cut through them like 'wham!' Is pretty neat."

There was another flash of kanji and Yukiko and Marie appeared. Right away Yosuke realized something was wrong. Marie was clutching her midsection and looking down at her feet. And Yukiko was hovering near her, frantically worrying.

"Kusumi-san, are you okay?"

They ran up to them and he didn't miss how Marie stepped back.

"Yukiko, what happened?" Chie immediately started scanning Yukiko for injuries. Yosuke walked up to them, ready to summon Jiraiya and use Dia.

"Nothing happened. There were a lot of frogs and Marie used her lighting and then I followed up with Maragi-"

Memories of fire and Marie's reactions suddenly appeared in Yosuke's head and he swore internally. How had he not remembered?

Souji walked up to Marie carefully, his palms outstretched. "Marie? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine! Just fine!" Marie yelled, taking a step back. As she did, her foot sank ever so slightly, the brick under her boot clicking. It all happened so fast that it took Yosuke a moment to piece together what had happened. The moment Marie had stepped onto the brick, the sound of chains and gears filled the room. A second before sharp bars rose from the floor Souji had tackled Marie out of the way. Marie flew and slid across the floor. And Souji hit the ground as bars rose all around him. Not a second later a cage fell from the ceiling, trapping Souji for good.

In the time it took Yosuke to process all of this, Amaterasu was already at Marie's side, barking and nosing at her. Yosuke blinked, stunned, and they immediately ran up to Souji.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Souji assured, grasping the bars, "Is Marie okay?"

Yosuke glanced at Marie, who was sitting up and hugging her legs. The hem of her dress had stains of red and the skin of her legs had been badly peeled by her skid across the bricks. Yukiko was kneeling next to her and using Dia anxiously.

"She's," fine probably wasn't the word, considering how Marie was glowering at the ground, "okay."

"More importantly, can you get out?" Chie asked.

Souji stared at the bars and struggled against them. Nothing budged. "I appear to be trapped."

A speck of green flew past his eyes and Issun landed on Souji's shoulder, the gaps between the bars just big enough for him to pass through.

"Well, bad news. Doesn't look like there's a lock. Or even a door. Looks like you're really stuck."

"...Back up." He glanced at Chie, who was glaring at the cage, and wisely backed away. Souji backed away as much as he could, and Chie exploded.

"Hwatah!"

For a moment he thought Chie was going to kick the bars, and while he knew from experience that she had a killer kick, there was no way that she would be able to break metal.

Then Tomoe appeared in a flash of blue, the Persona's leg slamming into the bars. There was a loud ringing sound as the bars shook, but nothing budged and Chie winced.

"Is your foot okay?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Jeez, what are these things made of!?"

Yosuke knocked a wrench against the bars, causing a metallic clang, "We're not going to be able to break it, it looks like."

"Well, we'll just have to find the switch the free you," Issun said cheerfully. Yosuke furrowed his brows and stared at the green bug.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Well, there's always a way to undo traps like this. Either it's a switch, or a seal tag, or killing a demons-"

"You're making this up," Yosuke said promptly. This wasn't some sort of video game.

"Hey, who here is the experienced adventurer?" Issun snapped, before leaping onto Amaterasu. "Anyone who wants to, follow us."

Amaterasu started to pad towards the other end of the tunnel.

"You guys should go with her," Souji said.

"What, and leave you alone Partner?" Yosuke asked.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere. And if Tomoe can't break through, I doubt anyone else can." Souji must've seen the hesitation on Yosuke's face, because he gave a small smile and held out his hand. A tarot card flared into view. "I'll be fine."

"...Okay. If you say so," Yosuke said after a moment.

"We'll be back in a flash," Chie insisted, squeezing the bars before running off after Amaterasu. Yukiko silently followed her and Teddie ran after them, coming out of hiding from the other tunnel.

"W-Wait for me!"

Yosuke turned towards Marie. "Are you coming with or-"

"No," Marie said, voice even, "I'll be staying here."

"You don't have to," Souji said, and Marie glared at him.

"I'm still going to."

In response Souji just smiled, causing Marie to scowl. Yosuke watched this silent exchange and only grew more confused between the relationship between the two.

"Hey, Yosuke! C'mon!" Chie called.

"Coming!" Yosuke turned his head towards Souji, "Just wait. We'll get you out of there, Partner!"

* * *

Marie watched as everyone walked down the tunnel. And after they had left she let herself lean against the bars of the cage and slid down to the floor. She hugged her legs and tried to ignore the churning in her gut.

"You okay?"

She blinked and scowled, not meeting Souji's eyes. She heard shifting behind her and when Souji spoke next he sounded closer.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

"Why do you do this?"

"Hmm?"

"Things like this!" she exploded, whirling around and pointing at the bars. Souji, who was leaning down as best he could, blinked owlishly.

"Er-"

"Do you like doing things like this!? Putting your life in danger for-!"

The words 'for me' refused to leave her throat. Because this was, what, the fourth time he'd pushed her out of harm's way?

"Do you have so little disregard for your life-!"

"Is it wrong?"

She gaped at Souji, who was staring her straight in the eyes.

"Is it wrong to want to save you when you're in danger?"

"Yes! I can take care of myself! I don't need you throwing your life away for me!"

"I'm not throwing my life away for you," Souji smiled, "I do it for any of my friends."

"...You're a moron," Marie said, not able to find any other words.

"I don't see why you see this as a bad thing."

"It is! Y-You can't just throw your life away like that! What if the trap had been deadly?!"

"Then I'm glad I pushed you out of the way."

She glared at him, but had no words to give retort, and Souji spoke again.

"Marie, wouldn't you risk your life for family?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

Souji just stared at her and she fumed. She didn't even know what family was like, but- "Of course."

"Then what have I done different from you?"

She stared at Souji, stunned, and Souji smiled back. "...What the hell do you mean by that?" What nonsense was he talking about now? Family?!

"My friends are as important to me as family," Souji offered in explanation. She stared at him for a moment more before turning away and staring at anything but him. Her gaze landed on the stains on her dress and she scowled. She had liked this thing, dammit.

Behind her, Souji sighed. "...You know, you could just say that you were worried about me."

The immediate yell of 'I wasn't!' popped onto her tongue, but she didn't voice it. That would've been a lie. So she instead remained silent.

"...I can't promise you that I won't keep doing things like this in the future," Souji's voice was even, "So, instead I'm going to ask you something."

"What?"

"Can you-"

Souji stopped suddenly and she turned around, irritated.

"What-?"

She was standing at the other end of the tunnel. Marie blinked as her double stared at her. For a moment she thought that it might've been a Shadow. But that couldn't have been right, and when Marie looked closer she could tell that whatever the thing in front of them was, it wasn't a Shadow.

Her double was wearing a short green kimono that was clearly too small. So small that she felt her face flush in secondhand embarrassment. She'd never wear something like that! And her double's eyes were not the bright yellow of Shadows, but a dull mud green. The double's hair was tinged with green too. And her skin, and-

"Who the hell are you?!" she yelled. Her double turned slowly towards her. Before ignoring her and turning towards Souji.

"Hello?" Souji waved.

"Why the hell are you waving at it?" she snapped.

"Why not? She doesn't seem hosti-"

A sound similar to the crack of thunder rang out and she went flying, pain exploding across her stomach. She slammed into the wall of the tunnel and slid down to the ground, pain exploding across her body.

"Marie!" Souji screamed, "Perso-!

More crackling and Souji's yell cut off suddenly. Clutching her stomach and feeling warm liquid seep onto her hand, she tried to get up to her feet and looked up.

Her double's arms had turned into branches, pale skin giving way to black wood. The back of the kimono had torn open, thorny vines writhing in the air. The monster wearing her face was pressed against the bars of the cage, eyes shining. Souji struggled against her, to not much avail. For a moment Marie wondered why he wasn't summoning his Persona. And then she saw the vines wrapping around his legs and arms, thorns drawing blood and the buds upon her double's body bloom into familiar blood red roses.

"Souji!" she yelled, sparks flying as she prepared to use Zio.

Her double's head snapped towards her and it threw it's hand out. Branches exploded towards her, growing and growing, reaching like claws, and Marie threw her hand out, lightning flying. The attacks clashed and she wheezed painfully as the branches smashed her against the wall. She struggled against the wooden appendage and in response it only grew, crushing her further and further into the wall. Her double stared at her as she struggled, before turning towards Souji, who was trying to reach for his sword.

The demon grabbed the bars with her other arm and began to warp the bars, tearing them from the ground and stepping closer and closer into the cage. Souji's struggles became more and more sluggish, Marie cried out as branches pierced into her already wounded stomach. The demon was now inches from Souji's neck and opened it mouth, revealing sharp fangs.

And somethings snapped inside of her. Instead of the crackle of electricity she felt somethings colder rush through her veins and she grabbed the branches, digging her nails into them even as they grew.

"Let go of him!"

And she let the Eiga flow from her fingers.

The effect was immediate. The branch under her fingers began to wither, turning grey and crumbling into dust as the dark magic pumped into it. In a second the entire branch holding her turned to dust and she fell to the floor, spent. The dark magic continued to course it's way into the demons body and it flinched back, letting go of Souji and backing away as it's vines withered, the darkness creeping further into its body. The demon's roses withered abruptly, and it hissed, waving it's remaining branch. The Eiga stopped and the demon turned towards her, face showing emotion for the first time. She watched her own face glare at her murderously, and flinched back as the demon lunged at her.

Izanagi collided with the demons in midair, grabbing it and slamming it against the wall. The demons scratched and thrashed in the Persona's grasp and Izanagi slammed it against the wall once more, before throwing it towards the other end of the tunnel. Just as the Persona began to charge a Zio, the demon ran away, clutching the stump of its arm. They watched as the demon ran into the dark and Marie didn't relax until the footsteps petered out. As soon as she did relax, pain returned and she wheezed.

"Marie!"

Souji was next to her in a moment, holding her shoulders gently.

"Where-?"

"Stomach," she wheezed, lifting her arm from her midsection. She bit back bile on seeing how red it was and suddenly didn't want to look down. Souji momentarily paled, which only fueled her wish to not see the damage, before crushing a tarot card.

"Apsaras!"

The Persona appeared next to them, immediately kneeling down and gently placing her hands over her stomach. The gentle light of Dia watched over her and she hissed as the wound healed. It was a strange feeling, similar to pins and needles and she could feel flesh knit itself. It was an incredibly uncomfortable experience and she relished the numb feeling that enveloped her as the wound completely healed.

Apsaras smiled at her, before disappearing, and Souji panted before slowly shifting himself to rest on the wall next to her. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Souji took deep breaths, holding his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," he breathed, "Just a slight headache. I think that thing was draining my energy."

She wasn't sure what possessed her, but she gently grabbed his head and pulled him until he was resting on her shoulder. She could feel Souji's eyes on her and she could feel the blood rush to her face, but she didn't say anything except, "Rest."

They sat there in silence for a moment, not saying anything.

"Hey?" she looked down at Souji.

"Yes?"

"What were you about to say before that thing attacked?"

For some reason Souji's smile seemed different, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

"...Was just going to say that I trust you with my life."

She blushed again.

"Well, somebody has to look over your dumbass," she muttered.

There was another moment of silence, but comfortable, rather than awkward.

"...We shouldn't stay here," Souji said, "That thing will come back."

"What about the others?"

"We'll have to find them."

Marie wasn't particularly sure about this idea, but it was better than just staying here. So got to her feet with a grunt and looked down.

"Ah, dammit," she complained, looking at the tears in the dress. A moment later she felt something rest on her shoulder and she turned her had , seeing Souji's suit jacket on her shoulders. It was scratched up, but in much better shape than her dress, and Souji smoothed his dress shirt before standing up straight.

"Shall we go?" he said, holding out his hand and still smiling that strange smile.

"...C'mon," she said, putting on the suit and grabbing his hand, dragging him down the tunnel.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Yukiko asked. Chie and Yosuke were walking next to her, the tunnels big enough for them to stand side by side, and Amaterasu and Teddie walked in front of them.

"They'll be fine! What's the worst that could happen to them?" Chie said cheerfully.

"Please don't ask that," Yosuke, who had plenty of experience with tempting fate, said.

"Hey, bear! Any reason you didn't smell that trap from before?" Issun asked.

Teddie stumbled and looked at Issun. "How can I smell a trap?" Teddie complained.

"I dunno. You were the one who said you got a great nose. Can't you smell magic?"

"Well, yes!" Teddie snapped, "But I didn't smell any magic until it happened!"

Issun was probably about to say something, considering Amaterasu looked up at him and growled.

She watched this silently, too busy thinking on other things. Which was probably why Chie suddenly nudged her. Yukiko started and turned towards Chie, who was looking at her curiously.

"Are you okay?" Chie asked.

"I-I'm fine," she muttered.

Chie immediately frowned and Yukiko started as Chie slowly wrapped her arms around Yukiko's waist. Chie was blushing, and Yukiko could feel herself heat up.

"Hey, you can tell me, okay?" Chie said softly.

"...I feel bad about what happened with Kusumi-san," she said after a moment.

"What happened?" Chie asked.

"I'm not sure," Yukiko thought back to what had happened, "the moment the Demon Scroll touched us, we were surrounded by these frogs with sharp teeth and claws-" Chie tensed a bit and Yukiko gave a wane smile, "Kusumi-san immediately started whirling around with her naginata. It was pretty amazing," Yukiko said honestly.

"She's pretty good with that thing, yeah," Chie grinned.

"I wanted to help her, and-" Yukiko played with the hem of her dress, wincing, "-The moment Sakuya used Maragi, she just froze. I was afraid I had burned her."

"That doesn't surprise me."

She and Chie whirled towards Yosuke. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Chie blushing furiously. But Yosuke wasn't looking at them. Rather, he was almost pointedly looking straight ahead.

"Marie-san has a bit of a problem with fire. I think a phobia?" Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh, "It's not really my place to say, but she doesn't handle fire well."

Oh. That would certainly explain why she had frozen the moment she had seen the fire. And now Yukiko just felt wretched.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Chie said softly.

Yosuke nodded in agreement. "It wasn't, Yukiko-san," he assured.

She smiled at their attempts to cheer her up. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

They all started as Amaterasu suddenly started to bark furiously and they turned towards her, seeing the goddess snarling. For a moment she wasn't sure why. And then she saw the frog. It was dark red, shaped like a grotesque lump of flesh, and the only way you could tell it was a frog were the little stumps legs, the webbed claws, and the croaking. The frog glared at them with beady eyes and croaked, opening a mouth of sharp needle-like teeth.

Amaterasu snarled again, Teddie hiding behind her, before lunging. The frog really didn't stand a chance and as Amaterasu's fangs closed around it, it let out a death bellow.

A myriad of other distant bellows answered it and Amaterasu whirled around, snarling.

"Incoming!" Issun yelled

Yosuke and Chie immediately took stances on either side of her, and Yukiko took out her knife, tensing. The tunnel was too small for all of them to summon their Personas-

From the darkness, beady eyes glared at them and as a wave a horde of red demonic toads lunged towards them.

Yukiko flinched as she heard gunshots and the toads in front exploded, turning into small blossoms that were trampled underfoot by the other toads. There were too many, and Amaterasu snarled before twirling her tail. Another large cherry bomb appeared, in the middle of the horde, and Yukiko covered her ears as the explosion rang through the tunnel. But it still wasn't enough to kill all the toads and with a croak they fell on them.

It was a messy battle. The toads attempted to bite and claw, leaping into the air at their faces. In response, Yosuke and Chie batted them out of the air- Yosuke with his wrenches and Chie by kicking and stomping on them. Yukiko made a face as she heard the wet smacks of toads hitting stone and thus barely missed an agile toad lunging towards her face. She yelped and lifted her arm up in defense and the toad bit down on it.

She had expected pain, but the toad's needle-like teeth weren't nearly as bad as she had thought they would be. But no matter how much she shook the toad, it wouldn't let go, and for a moment she blanked, panicking.

' _Your weapon!'_ Konohana Sakuya said urgently.

Yukiko took her knife and without hesitation cut at the toad.

That did the trick and with a death rattle the toad let go, turning into black mist and leaving angry red teeth marks on her arm.

"Duck!" Issun yelled, and she heard something snarling towards her and hit the floor just as Amaterasu's weapon passed above her. Chie and Yosuke turned and Yosuke yelped as they did the same, and the golden snarling weapon passed over them and into the horde of toads.

Yukiko watched in fascination. It was like watching a buzzsaw in a room full of water balloons.

Soon the entire horde had been decimated and the straggling toads were being bludgeoned by Yosuke.

Yukiko started as Amaterasu nosed her arm and she bit back a giggle as the wolf goddess licked the teeth marks.

"You okay, Yukiko?" Chie asked.

She smiled at Chie, trying at assure her she was fine. "One of them bit me, but it didn't do that much damage," Yukiko showed the marks, which were already fading, and Chie grabbed her arm firmly before sighing.

"If you say so…"

"What about you? You were in the thick of it" Yukiko asked.

Chie shot her a smirk. "Sure, they tried to bite me," Chie wiggled a thick boot, still grinning, And Yukiko giggled.

"Didn't have much success, did they?"

"Geez, where the hell did they come from?" Yosuke asked.

"That way," Teddie said, pointing down the tunnel. Yosuke rolled his eyes.

"I know that!" he grumbled.

"No, I mean that I can smell something really big that way!" Teddie

Amaterasu perked her ears and turned towards Teddie, who was holding his arms over his nose.

"It smells sorta bad. Like something is burning."

Bark!

"Ya think, Furball?" Issun thought for a moment, "Well, if you say so."

Amaterasu nodded and they watched as the goddess pawed her way past them, grabbing Teddie's arm and walking down the tunnel. "H-Hey, let go of me!"

"Lead the way, beary!"

"Hey, where are you going?" Yosuke called out.

"Where does it look like? C'mon!" Issun called back.

Yosuke stared at the receding figure of the wolf and bear for a moment before turning towards Chie and Yukiko. "Are we really going towards the big evil smelling thing?" Yosuke asked, hopeful that someone would talk some sense.

"Hey, follow Amaterasu," unfortunately, Chie didn't care much for sense. Chie quickly walked past Yosuke, running after Amaterasu.

"C'mon Yukiko!"

"Coming!" Yukiko turned towards Yosuke and offered an apologetic smile before running after Chie. Yosuke watched for a moment before sighing, placing his face in his hands.

"Why?"

Amaterasu, with Teddie in jaw, lead the way through the tunnels, to where Yukiko wasn't sure. Towards something, or _someone_ , she knew. And Youke was still grumbling about 'poor decisions'. Yukiko wasn't too worried about it. After all, everyone had saved her while fighting her and Chie's Shadows. Yukiko couldn't think of anything that would be as dangerous as that had been.

' _I can think of one'_ Konohana Sakuya murmured, and Yukiko suddenly had a vision of serpents and she shuddered.

Okay, perhaps there was one thing that she could think of that was worse that their Shadows. But Amaterasu didn't seem concerned at all, so whatever they were walking towards couldn't have been that bad.

Right?

* * *

 _Grey clouds rumbled above Inaba as the Tube Fox ran through the rice paddies. She ran because if she didn't, the Moon Child would kill her without mercy, just like he had done to her comrades. The Tube Fox was the last of the Mistress's forces in this strange, godless world. And she would do her job no matter what. Even with her wounded leg that leaked blood, the Tube Fox would fulfill her job._

 _The fox heard whistling and dodged just in time to avoid the sealing tag. She snarled. The Moon Child was almost upon her! She couldn't fail now! But she was losing strength, fast. As she ran once again, she heard the Moon Child run after her, and the Tube Fox looked up at the hills in the distance._

 _This had been an intelligence mission, first and foremost. And it had been a success too. She would die, she knew this._

 _She also knew what that when it rained, when the fog rolled in, someone died. She had not quite yet figured out how this curse worked, but-_

 _The Tube Fox snarled and forced herself to run, concentrating power in her tail._

 _For the Mistress, she would make it rain. Just to spite the Moon Child, she would make it rain._

* * *

Yukiko wasn't sure what she had expected in the large room at the end of the tunnels. Maybe a room filled to the brim with those demons toads? Imps partying merrily? A ghost with long black hair?

The room did have Imps, but none that she had seen before. Several rotund, large yellow Imps were gathered around a large birdcage, beating their drums to a beat. It was what was in the birdcage that had taken her breath away.

A large bird trashed in the birdcage, and for a second Yukiko had a flashback to her Shadow and the vague memories of the monster she had become. It helped that like her Shadow, this bird was also aflame, fire and sparks flying in the air as it thrashed. But while her Shadow had been a mockery of bird and human, with blood red feathers, this bird-

It's feathers were every color of the iridescent rainbow and they shone like flames. Upon its golden head sat a brilliant yellow comb. It's long slender neck ended in a rotund body. And while birds didn't have shells, this one had a large tortoise shell on its back, bright white like the moon. The bird's legs were as long as it's neck, and a long tail swept back and forth as the bird thrashed.

Thrashed. As beautiful as the bird was, it was trapped in a cage, and even from her Yukiko could see crimson blood staining the bird's feathers.

One of the Yellow Imps stopped it's drumming and turned towards the bird, shrieking angrily. As such, the Imp was unaware of the fireball hurtling towards it until it suddenly found itself on fire.

Yukiko ran towards the cage, Konohana Sakuya flying over her. She heard people yelling after her, but all that mattered was that cage and the bird. As the Yellow Imp she had attacked screamed, rolling on the floor to put out the fire, it's friends turned towards her, shocked, and the bird stopped thrashing and stared at her.

The spell was broken as soon as she was a few feet away from the cage and the Yellow Imps that weren't on fire charged at her. Yukiko didn't stop running and took out her dagger. But she knew that there was no way she could fight them off with a knife. Konohana Sakuya, however-

"Let's burn, Sakuya!"

' _ **Right!**_ '

Konohana Sakuya leapt into the air and spun around, glowing as she gathered fire in her arms.

The Imps rushed towards her, and Yukiko twirled around in tandem with her Persona as they released the fire they had gathered. " **Burn to Ashes!"** she and Konohana Sakuya harmonized, the wave of fire flying from them.

The Imps tried to duck the flames, but most of them were too big and soon they were running around screaming at the top of their lungs. And for a moment Yukiko thought that her way towards the bird cage was clear.

The Yellow Imp clawing its way out of the stone floor in front of her begged to differ. As the Imp lunged at her, Sakuya gathered fire once more and time seemed to slow down.

Bark!

Amaterasu landed on top of the Yellow Imp and snarled as her weapon bit into the demon, and both Imp and goddess fell into the hole, the Imp screaming all the way.

"Let's do this Jiraiya!"

A blast of wind hit them and Yukiko stumbled. A singed Yellow Imp saw an opportunity and charge towards her.

"Hwatah!"

There was a sickening crack and the Imp flew back from Tomoe's kick, black mist curling from its body.

"Yukiko, what the hell-!" Chie ran up to her and Yukiko turned towards her.

"Chie, please! We have to break this cage!"

Chie gave her a look, but all the protests and chiding on the tip of her tongue died when she saw the look on Yukiko's face. She looked from Yukiko towards the birdcage. And into the eyes of the firebird. Bright blue eyes, the color of a cloudless noon sky, stared at here, seemingly into her soul.

Of course, what really made Chie act was looking back down and seeing Yukiko, with hands clasped and big eyes, pleading silently.

"...Right, let's go! Yosuke, keep our backs!"

"Wait, wha-!"

Chie grabbed Yukiko and they both ran towards cage. Any Imps that would've gotten in their way were too preoccupied with Amaterasu and Yosuke. The goddess rushed about, attacking Imps with Snarling Beast. Any Imps not hit by the divine weapon suddenly had large sword wounds and holes in their body. And as the Yellow Imps reeled back from her attacks, Jiraiya would rush in and finish them with blades of wind. The Imps, already disoriented, were in no shape to stop the two girls from running up to the birdcage.

Chie was the first to reach the birdcage, and reached out to grab a bar. Only to hiss and let out a short scream, jerking away from the metal.

"Chie, are you okay?" Yukiko asked, grabbing Chie's hand. She winced as she saw the angry red burn, and began to use Dia.

"Yukiko, I'm fine, don't worry," Chie grabbed her hand to stop her. Yukiko gave her girlfriend a look and Chie smiled at her, trying to convince her.

" _I apologize for that, warrior girl."_

They both blinked and turned towards the firebird. The firebird was leaning down to their level, staring at them with sky blue eyes.

" _I'm afraid that this cage, made of iron as it is, is too hot for humans like you to touch."_ The firebird's voice was somewhere between that of a bell and a parrot, and clearly female. For a moment the two girls struggled to find their voices. Chie was the first.

"O-Oh, it's okay! I didn't hurt myself too bad."

" _Your words are kind, but I can see the ice that shines bright in you, warrior girl,"_ the firebird chuckled, " _But where are my manners? I am-"_ the firebird made a trilling sound that was presumably her name, " _, Fenghuang of the Kunlun Mountains. And I am afraid I am a long way from home. But why are humans like you in a place like this?"_ the Fenghuang asked.

"Uh... training?" Chie offered.

The Fenghuang blinked. " _That does not sound like the whole story, but I sense no dishonesty from you."_

"Trust me, it's a long story!" Issun appeared on Yukiko's shoulder and she looked down at him curiously. Chie had warned her that he was a no good pervert, but aside from rather tame passing remarks that she was used to, the diminutive Issun had never done anything else.

" _Hmm? I have never seen a creature like you before…"_

"Creature, huh?" Yukiko heard Issun mutter, "Well, I've only ever seen a bird like you once before."

The Fenghuang blinked and cocked her head. " _You have met my kind before?_ "

"Well, seen might be an exaggeration. It was a painting, actually. And I've never heard of a whatever you are. But I do know you look a lot like the legends about Moegami, God of Inferno."

" _Moegami?"_ the Fenghuang trilled uncertainly, " _I have never heard this name before. Is she kin of Lady Zhu Que?"_

"He, actually. And he's a Celestial Brush God of Nippon!"

" _Nihon has firebirds?"_

The Fenghuang's confusion was clear, and Issun wasn't explaining anything very well. Yukiko was barely following herself.

Bark.

Amaterasu padded up to the cage and before now, Yukiko would've never thought it possible for a bird to do a double take.

" _That light...It's like Tai Yang Gong's…"_

Bark.

Another doubletake. " _Amaterasu? But...I do not remember you being a wolf…"_

Bark.

The Fenghuang blinked. " _How I ended up in this cage?"_

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Yosuke walked up to the cage and shot Chie a look. "Thanks for the help, Satonaka," he said sarcastically.

"Anytime, Hanamura."

Yosuke rolled his eyes and turned back to the Fenghuang. "Who the hell could trap you in a cage?"

" _You flatter me, boy,"_ the Fenghuang's voice became dark and flames crackled, " _But something truly dark trapped me here. And my jailor is this wretched, ugly-!"_

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you stupid chicken!"

The ground shook and demon frogs poured from the darkness. As they all tensed, the Fenghuang whirled around and hissed, sparks popping and her feather's puffing up.

" _You!"_

A large meaty limb came out of the darkness, the webbed foot cracking the ground, and the rest of the body followed.

"Yes, me," the giant toad laughed heartily.

Yukiko remembered a book she had once read, that had shown a picture of a large bullfrog swallowing a rat whole. The toad now in the room looked even uglier than that bullfrog, and was big enough to swallow a small car. His entire body was comprised of multiple rolls and bumps of fat, but despite his obesity the toad was intimidating. It was the look in his eyes. The slitted eyes held malice, like the smaller demon toads, but it was malice honed by sadistic intelligence and greed. One of the toad's eyes was covered by a makeshift eyepatch composed of a large coin and leather straps. The toad's neck frill was marked by intricate ink tattoos and the rest of his red lumpy body was covered by armor that looked like it was sewn scrap metal.

The ground cracked as the toad walked, and when he sat down the room shook.

"Hah," the toad panted, "You must be the human brats that said Lord Daimyo's name," a single eye narrowed as the toad scanned them, "I'll admit, I don't know what little humans like you are doing in a place like this."

The toad's eye landed on Yukiko.

"Especially someone like you, pretty maiden," the toad leered.

Immediately Chie was yelling at the top of her lungs, threatening the toad with grievous bodily harm while Yosuke held her back. Only out of a sense of caution, judging by the look on his face. Yukiko heard Amaterasu snarl behind her and the Fenghuang looked less than pleased.

In the past, she might've just ignored it. This was not the worst comment she had ever received- though the toad was certainly one of her uglier suitors.

Of course, in the past she didn't have Agi at her fingertips.

"Say, girlie, why don't you come over he-"

The fireball hit the toad straight in the face, splashing across his face. The toad bellowed in pain and the smaller toads added to the cacophony with their panicked croaks. Yukiko blinked as Konohana Sakuya withdrew her hand before turning towards Chie and Yosuke.

"That felt good," she admitted.

"You stupid girl!" the toad bellowed, eye narrowing.

"New plan boys. Catch her alive."

"Like hell you will!" Chie yelled, Tomoe appearing behind her.

The toad laughed. "That one has spirit! Lord Daimyo will appreciate an appetizer like her. Take her alive too, boys!"

The horde of demon toads croaked in unison, the sound rising until it became deafening, and the large toad's laughter only added to the clamor.

So when Amaterasu stepped out from behind the cage, padding to the front of the groups, the silence that ensued was all the more deafening. Yukiko was not an expert on reading the facial expressions of toads, but she could tell that the toad demon was in shock. The toad stared at Amaterasu, jaw hanging open comically.

"Y-Y-Y-You!"

The goddess tilted her head, clearly confused at the reaction.

"Oi, do you know Furball here?" Issun called out.

"H-How are you here!?" the toad screamed.

They all blinked and Amaterasu whined questioningly.

"Whaddya mean?"

The toad stomped, the ground cracking underneath his girth.

"You are supposed to be in Nippon, brat!"

"Well of course Amaterasu's supposed to be in Nippon, ya stupid toad! And tell ya what, if you tell us how you got here, then maybe we'll give ya a quick death!"

"Amaterasu-?" the toad's eye narrowed, before somehow paling even more.

"N-N-No, y-y-you're-" the toad stuttered.

"What's with him?" Issun muttered. Nobody could answer him and Amaterasu was now sitting down, watching the terrified toad curiously.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-"

"Hey, do you know this guy?" Chie asked Amaterasu. Amaterasu shook her head.

"Well, it looks like he knows you. Probably cause you're the Sun Goddess" Yukiko noted.

" _I'm confused,"_ the Fenghuang began, " _Are all humans usually so...blase?"_

"We're special," Yosuke deadpanned.

"Y-Y-Y-"

"Yes, we get it, toad boy!" Issun snapped, "This here is Amaterasu, Mother of us All and All that is Holy and Good, yadda yadda! You got a name, toad guy?"

This seemed to snap the toad out of his shock. "I am Master Anura, Ruler of Hana Valley, Boss of all Toads!" Master Anura roared.

One of the few Imps in the horde of demon toads tapped Master Anura on the side. The Toad Boss turned towards the Imp irritably. "What?" The Imp leaned into towards Anura, whispering fearfully.

Amaterasu's ears perked.

"Bah!" Anura waved a meaty hand, "There's no need to say that. It makes the title too long." The Imp whispered again, this time furiosuly. Anura stood up straight, or at least as straight as a toad could, and stared at the Imp.

It came without warning. One moment Anura was glaring at the Imp. The next there was a flash of movement, a muffled scream- and they watched in horror as Anura chewed on the Imp before swallowing. The Toad Boss burped and chuckled, the smaller toads around him joining.

"Ah, what an appetizer!"

"Y-You monster!" Chie yelled.

"Babe? Demon, remember?" Issun said.

Master Anura laughed and slammed the ground, his neck frill flapping. "Well, this will be a lucky day, boys! Grab the mutt and the girls alive!"

"Oh, come on!" Yosuke yelled.

Master Anura laughed again. "It's not personal, boy! Though, perhaps in a dress…"

Yukiko glanced at Yosuke, who looked deceptively calm.

"Hey, Issun?" Yosuke asked, voice blase.

"Yeah Yosuke?"

"What was your advice again? Leap before something?"

"Leap before ya think?" Issun offered brightly.

"Right," Yosuke tossed a wrench upwards, where it shattered a tarot card. Jiraiya appeared in a burst of wind and threw out his hands. The blast of wind that erupted from his hands gouged the ground and scrapped the walls, barrelling towards the horde of demons. The moment the wind slammed into them there was a loud boom as dust flew into the air. The screams of demon toads joined the boom and Yukiko winced.

"Nice job, Yosuke!" Issun cheered.

"Well, as nice as that felt," Yosuke panted, "I don't think that finish-"

From the dust cloud something leapt into the air and Master Anura bellowed, rushing towards them.

"Incoming!" Yosuke yelped.

They all got out of the way with haste. Yukiko backed up until she was next to the cage. She could feel the warm metal press against her as she did. Master Anura slammed into the ground in front of her, cracking the stone underneath. As soon as he spotted her, Anura leered as her.

"Well, have enough sense to not run awa-"

The Agi was bright and white and streaked right into the Toad Boss's good eye. The resulting scream was slightly cathartic.

"You insolent w-"

Yukiko didn't figure out what Master Anura would have said as Tomoe appeared and slammed the toad's head into the ground with an axe kick. The ground cracked and Anura let out a pitiful moan, but Tomoe clearly wasn't done as the Persona hooked a foot under the toad's belly. With an almighty heave, Tomoe kicked the toad away. Not far- but straight towards Amaterasu.

The first thing that Anura heard when the ringing in his ears stopped was the sound of Snarling Beast revving up.

" _ **This is supposed to be a demon lord?"**_ Tomoe growled, disappointed. Yukiko giggled and Konohana Sakuya chriped brightly, " _ **He never said he was a demon lord, dear."**_

Tomoe grumbled and turned to watch as Anura tried to valiantly fight off Amaterasu. For all the Toad Boss's strength and defense, Amaterasu trumped with agility, divinity, and sharp retribution in the form of teeth. What remained of the Toad Boss's forces were being driven back by Yosuke and Jiraiya. In short, they were winning.

" _You are all most impressive,"_ Fenghuang said, watching the events with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Boss's friends are powerful!" Teddie, who had not left the safety of behind the cage, cheered.

"Boss?" Chie asked as she ran up Yukiko, coming into earshot in time to hear the bear's cheer.

"Yeah! Boss!"

"Do you mean Souji-san?" Yukiko wondered and Teddie nodded.

"Yeah! Boss!" he repeated.

"You make him sound like a gang member," Chie said.

Teddie blinked at her. "What's a gang?"

"Uh…"

There was a crash and a groan and they turned to see Amaterasu looking over Anura's body. Yosuke stood next to her and the room was empty of any other demon.

"Alright!" Issun cheered.

"Well, that was easy!" Chie smiled at Yukiko.

" _To think that that monster was so easily defeated,"_ the Fenghuang breathed. Yukiko turned towards the caged firebird.

"Wait right here, we'll get you out."

The question was, how to? The metal of the cage seemed to be the same material as the metal that Souji had been trapped in-

And Yukiko suddenly felt horribly guilty, realizing that she had almost completely forgotten about Souji. She hoped he was okay. At least Marie was with him. They were probably okay, right?

Yukiko stared at the cage while trying to stop the guilt eating at her, and she tried to think of a way to break the Fenghuang free from her cage. Absentmindedly, she grabbed the bars of the cage, noting how warm they were.

"Hey, Yukiko!" Chie snatched her hand and scanned it over with concern, and Yukiko blinked at her.

"Chie, what's wrong?"

Her girlfriend looked up at her, her eyebrows scrunched. "Yukiko, you just touched, like, glowing hot metal."

Yukiko blinked and glanced at the cage. At first it was hard to notice, but as she stared at it she could make out the slight glow of the metal.

The Fenghuang made a sound that sounded like a squawk, which Yukiko realised was a cough.

" _Er, I might have heated up the cage while trying to escape it. You are unharmed, yes?"_

"I-I'm fine."

"Of course Yukiko is fine. She's resistant to Agi," Teddie said.

"Huh- How can you tell?" Chie asked, letting go of Yukiko's hand, much to her disappointment.

"Easy, my nose-"

"Oh, I get it," Chie cupped her chin curiously while Teddie looked put out by the interruption, "Man, that's pretty cool. It's weird, but cool."

 _Cool..._ Konohana Sakuya seemed to reach the same conclusion as Yukiko, as she turned in tandem, grabbing Tomoe's arm the same time Yukiko grabbed Chie's.

"I need you to cut the bars with your naginata," she said.

Chie blinked at her. "Uh, wha-?"

"Your weapon creates ice right?"

She had seen the way anything Tomoe's naginata cut froze over. And everyone knew what happened when really hot metal cooled quickly.

Chie blinked again, but seemed to realize Yukiko's plan as she turned towards the cage. Above her, Tomoe started spinning her naginata.

"Right!" Chie barked, moving into a stance, "Here we go!"

The Fenghuang backed away as much as she could.

Tomoe's weapon whirled until it was just a blur.

" _ **Frost Edge!"**_ Chie and Tomoe yelled as the Persona swung. The moment the glowing blade touched the bars, the metal screamed and Konohana Sakuya filled Yukiko's vision. She felt sympathetic pain as something hit her Persona, and heard the Fenghuang squawk and Teddie cry out.

Alarmed, Yukiko pushed her way out of her Persona's protective embrace. Immediately her eyes caught the jagged hole in the side of the cage, almost as if it had…

She whirled towards Chie, who was staring at the whole, rubbing a cut on her cheek.

"Wow."

"Chie!" Yukiko grabbed her girlfriend's face, ignoring Chie's protests. The cut was oozing blood, but it didn't look too bad. Nothing a Dia couldn't fix…

"Hey, owowowow!" Chie complained as Yukiko prodded at the cut.

"Did the shrapnel hit you anywhere else?" she asked.

"Hmm? No, I'm fi- ow!"

"Teddie's fine too!" Teddie chimed, causing Yukiko to turn towards him. As she did, she caught sight of the Fenghuang- and the bright crimson blood flowing from new cuts. Immediatly she let go of Chie's face and covered her mouth in horror. The Fenghuang saw this and leaned towards her, eyes gentle.

" _Do not worry, I am fine,_ " the firebird said, " _Nothing too damaging._ "

"I am so sorry!"

" _It's fine,_ " the Fenghuang trilled warmly, " _I will be fine after I regain my energy._ "

Yukiko was on the verge of offering more apologies when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we better get you out of that cage then, right?" Chie grinned.

" _Oh, I would be most thankful if you did._ "

"Right, get ready." Tomoe started spinning her weapon again and the Fenghuang backed away, shielding her face. Teddie did something similar, hiding behind Yukiko and Konohana Sakuya.

Just as Yukiko was about to tell Chie to be careful, just as she was about the tell them to maybe wait for Amaterasu- a pit in her stomach opened and her ears popped. In the background she heard Amaterasu yelp and Yosuke yell. Dizzly, she was aware of Chie's reassuring grip becoming painful as Chie paled and Teddie cried out. As the Fenghuang squawked, Yukiko's legs gave out and she would've fallen to the floor if not for Chie. Konohana Sakuya and Tomoe had suddenly desummoned and she could feel her Persona writhe in confusion inside her.

"Yukiko!"

Yukiko looked up at Chie, who was clutching her tightly. She wondered what had happened, still feeling sick-

And that's when the already dark room became impossibly dark, all the torches going out. The resulting darkness was temporary as the torches flared with blood red flames that did not light up the room, and a wave of malevolence flowed through the room. Chie curled over her and Yukiko, who was feeling so faint to the point she would pass out, took a moment to realize the blood red eyes looming above them were very, very real.

" **SO...WE MEET AGAIN, GODDESS…!"**

* * *

Before the shadow of the giant snake monster had erupted from the body of the toad, Yosuke would've said he had an okay life. His life before Inaba had been normal. And sure, moving to Inaba so suddenly had been rough. And Senpai's death…

The moment the room became dark, pure malevolence hit Yosuke and he choked. Jiraiya disintegrated and Yosuke fell to the ground as the presence made itself known. Nothing, not even his own Shadow, had exuded this much hatred, this much darkness.

This much evil.

Whatever had just appeared hated him with every fiber of it's being, and wanted to kill him, and _he couldn't breath-_!

The spell broke as Amaterasu clamped her jaws around his arm and pulled. The force behind the tug almost dislocated his arm and Yosuke and the goddess tumbled back from the body of Anura. The sudden pain broke through the haze that had been clouding his mind and Jiraiya roared forth in a vortex of wind, shielding him protectively.

"Yosuke, snap outta it!"

Yosuke blinked and turned towards Issun, who was hopping madly on his shoulder, glowing yellow. Amaterasu was scrambling to her paws and Yosuke felt warmth. He looked down to see shallow bite marks and blood on his arm. The fact that he was bleeding quickly flew out of his head as the torches, all of which had gone out suddenly, just as abruptly alight with blood red flames as something erupted from Master Anura's body, towering over them.

For a split second Yosuke though it was a Shadow, but he knew that wasn't right. While the thing was just as black as the Shadows, a closer look revealed it to be made of actual darkness. And the moment that darkness twined into the sinewy shape of a snake, with a sinking heart Yosuke realized what the shadowy figure was.

The blood red eyes that were now glaring at them just cinched it. " **SO…"** the serpent's voice was a pressure onto itself, filling the room, " **WE MEET AGAIN, GODDESS…!"**

Orochi, because who else could it have been, said the word 'Goddess' with such venom that Yosuke couldn't help but flinch back.

Issun was silent on his shoulder, still glowing bright yellow. It seemed his trademark sass was nowhere to be found, not that Yosuke could blame him. But Amaterasu-

The goddess had the gall to tilt her head and give Orochi a flat look.

Yosuke stared at the wolf goddess, uncomprehending. How did a wolf even give a flat stare!? And this wasn't the time!

As if reading his thoughts, Amaterasu gave Yosuke the flat look.

"Geez, Furball, give us a break," Issun muttered, "We're not all as stupidly fearless as you..."

Orochi for one didn't seem to appreciate Amaterasu, judging by how he roared. Yosuke winced as the roar shook the entire room, and for a moment his ears rung and he was momentarily deafened. He was pretty sure his heart had skipped a beat, at least. " **GODDESS, YOU DARE MOCK ME…?!** "

Sadly, it looked like Issun had just recovered from his shock, as he leapt onto Amaterasu's head, glowing bright green. "Of course she is! This here is the Great Amaterasu! Y'know, the goddess who killed you! And guess what? She's going to kill ya again! For real this time!"

Even Amaterasu seemed to think poorly of Issun's declaration, judging by how she looked up at him, mouth open. Yosuke thought this a little hypocritical, but didn't say anything. Surprisingly, Orochi said nothing, only narrowing his eyes.

And then the shadowy serpent began to laugh, a sound that was somehow almost as bad as the roar. " **SO, YOU FOUND ANOTHER PONCLE, GODDESS…WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FIRST ONE...? DID IT GET TURNED INTO CROW FEED…?** "

"Why you-!"

" **I THINK…** " Orochi mused, interrupting Issun, " **THAT AFTER I KILL THIS ONE, I SHALL GO UP TO KAMUI AND SLAUGHTER THEM ALL MYSELF…** " The shadow smiled, revealing hints of rows of teeth the size of Yosuke's hands and fangs bigger than his torso. " **IT WON'T TAKE MUCH EFFORT…** "

"You slimy bastard, don't you dare-!" Yosuke had never heard Issun as angry as he was right now, and the...Poncle?- was screaming at the top of his lungs, glowing bright red.

" **DARE WHAT, PONCLE…?** " Orochi asked, " **WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO AGAINST ME…?** "

In response, Amaterasu snarled and sent Snarling Beast hurtling towards Orochi. The Divine Instrument roared as it flew straight towards the shadow. Faster that Yosuke thought physically possible, Orochi dodged, snaking to the side and around the Divine Instrument. Not a moment later, as the weapon was flying back for a second volley, it erupted into blood red flames. There was a horrible keening sound, as if someone had forced a sword straight from the forge into a block of ice, and the Divine Instrument lost all trajectory, flying away and missing the smug serpent by a mile.

The rosary on the other hand, struck true, slamming straight into Orochi as Amaterasu whipped her head. The shadow exploded like a water balloon, the darkness composing it sloughing away like water. For a moment Yosuke relaxed, thinking that it was the end. All hope of that being true was shattered when Master Anura's body twitched, the toad boss's face turning towards him.

In life, the toad boss had not been a pretty picture to look at. But now, with the once red flesh pallid and waxy, with the one visible eye dark red as blood leaked from it, and with the veins popping out as they were filled with inky black- Master Anura looked revolting.

"L-L-L-ord O-" the toad boss croaked. The toad's back exploded, skin peeling back violently as shadows rushed towards the ceiling.

Yosuke bit back bile and Jiraiya shuddered. Visceral disgust soon turned into mute horror as Yosuke realized that the shadows hadn't coalesced into a single head. Four shadowy serpents loomed over them. Their features were merely ghostly hints, but Yosuke could easily read the purple kanji that hovered above each head.

 _Fire. Earth. Poison. Light-_

A fifth shadowy serpent popped up, looking around wildly.

 _Lightning._

Despite the fact that the Lightning head was still looking around wildly, Yosuke flinched back and Jiraiya shuddered again. Malevolence poured off in waves filling the room, and Yosuke realized they were screwed. There was no way they could stand up to this thing. No chance in hell. This thing, this monster, was going to kill them-

Yosuke felt pressure ease off him the moment something landed on his shoulder. Turning his head, he caught Amaterasu staring straight at him. The wolf goddess was standing behind him, her paw on his shoulder, and she stared. The inky black eyes gave nothing away, and Yosuke realized that he didn't know anything about the goddess. In fact, probably no one really knew the goddess, seeing as how good her poker face was. But despite the blank look, Yosuke also knew for certain that Amaterasu wouldn't let him die.

…

Well, he couldn't just bail on her, could he? After all, he was the one that had insisted on coming to the TV World, even though it was dangerous. And the goddess had been the one to drag him back out alive- with help from Chie and Souji. He couldn't just let her fight Orochi alone. He owed her that much.

Besides, running really wouldn't do anything would it? Yosuke gave a dry chuckle at the morbid pragmatism as he stood up. Silently, he started to twirl his wrenches, and Jiraiya mirrored him by twirling his shurikens. Next to him, Amaterasu stared up at Orochi, Divine Retribution and the Devout Beads shining brightly on her back.

" **STILL YOU DO NOT FLEE, GODDESS…** " the voice of Orochi now resounded as a harmony, four similar but not quite exact voices reverberating together, " **WILD GODDESS OF THE HEAVENS...YOU DIED AT MY HANDS, PERISHING AND TURNING TO STONE…** " Orochi sneered, showing many mouths of teeth, " **THIS SERVANT OF MINE HAS PROVEN TO BE USELESS...SO I SHALL SEND YOU BACK TO THAT STONY TOMB MYSELF…!"**

Orochi roared, the sound deafening as it rolled and echoed in the tunnels, and the corpse of Master Anura leapt into the air, straight towards Amaterasu. For a brief moment, Amaterasu had a flashback to another monstrous toad in the TV World.

The flash back was complete when Jiraiya slammed into the body at full speed, wind rushing around him. Amaterasu wasted no time and ran towards Chie and Yukiko, who were trying to recover from the sudden presence of Orochi. Or, at least, a shadow of him. Amaterasu could remember what the True Orochi felt like, and this shadow was nowhere near that.

It was only when the goddess was right at the girls that she realized that Yosuke wasn't with her. Amaterasu whirled around and saw Yosuke standing where he was, backing up slowly. For a moment she thought that the boy had been paralyzed with fear. But then she caught sight of the faraway expression on his face, as if he wasn't all there-

The body of Anura crashed into the wall and Jiraiya took a moment to celebrate. The moment wasn't long lived as the Orochi heads thrashed, one of them lunging towards him. Jiraiya had a split second to read the kanji, Poison, before jumping to the side. The Poison head roared and Jiraiya saw thick multi colored vapor escape from the serpent's jaws.

Jiraiya knew that the vapor touching him would be very bad news. Poison roared, the clouds becoming thicker, and the head started shaking around. Sickly colored toxic clouds spewed from the serpent's mouth and with a start Jiraiya realized that Orochi was planning to gas them. In such a small room it wouldn't be hard.

Well, not on his watch! The moment Poison started spewing, Jiraiya brought his arms together, wind forming in between his fingers. A second later he unleashed the Garu, and the gale of wind hit true, striking the head and dispersing the clouds of poison. Just as Jiraiya was about to unleash another blast, this one razor sharp, the Poison head grinned.

The only thing that prevented him from being mincemeat as the Light head lunged behind him, jaws wide open, was quick thinking and an even quicker Sukukaja. Even with the boosted speed, the attack from the Light head blindsided him. And soon the Earth and Fire head had joined too, and Jiraiya realized he was about to be overwhelmed.

As Jiraiya wildly dodged each thrashing head, he was trapped. Coming in too close would mean meeting the fire from the Fire head. And trying to gain distance away from Orochi would only get him sharp bright lasers from the light head. He was well and truly trapped between a rock and a hard place as the Poison and Earth heads tried to chomp down on him. The Poison head kept leaking toxic clouds, only adding more strain to Jiraiya as the Persona used Garu after Garu to disperse it.

He was being played with, and there was nothing he could do. Even trying to tie the heads into knots with his acrobatics wasn't working. It might've, if Orochi had been corporeal, but the shadows easily passed through each other. So it was all Jiraiya could do, avoiding the fire, light, the poison, and the teeth. He couldn't keep it up forever.

Especially not when the Earth head suddenly slammed into him, sending him falling towards the ground. Pain blossomed through Jiraiya's side and as he fell through the air he saw his human stumbled. Then, as adrenaline pumped through his human, Jiraiya noticed the big looming problem. Mainly that the earth below him was now very jagged spike. Jiraiya rushed a blast of wind to stop his fall. The only reason the Earth head didn't immediately eat him was because of Sukukaja and hearing.

Jiraiya flew to the side and the Earth Head rushed past him like a speeding train. Jiraiya sent a blast of concentrated air and was pleased when it cut into the neck of the serpent. The celebration as the Earth Head bellowed in pain was cut short when a beam of light lanced into Jiraiya. Pain flared and he spasmed, paralyzed. Silently the Orochi heads loomed over him, each glaring.

As Jiraiya tried to fight the light magic coursing through him the Earth Head reappeared, wound closing. Jiraiya watched helplessly as the serpent opened its mouth, a gaping maw of cavernous teeth. And Orochi lunged, and Jiraiya waited for teeth to close over him and shred him to ribbons.

Or that WOULD have been the case, if Jiraiya didn't suddenly vanish in a flash of blue, Yosuke gritting his teeth in pain as he had managed to de-summon his Persona. It had taken all his strength to shrug off the effects of the secondhand light magic, but he had done it, and was no longer in danger of being eaten.

As one the Orochi head's turned towards him, glaring.

The only bright spot was that the Lightning Head still seemed confused, so Yosuke only had four angry snakes to deal with. The heads lunged, the corpse of Master Anura lunging with them, and Yosuke tried to muster of the energy to summon Jiraiya. As the blue tarot appeared before him the Earth Head roared and the earth trembled as spikes erupted towards him.

Yosuke smashed the tarot, the spikes rushed towards him. The next thing he knew, Jiraiya was in front of him, and in front of Jiraiya were trees pierced by earthen spikes. The Earth Head just enough time to look confused before Amaterasu rushed into the scene, appearing in front of the trees she had summoned.

If Yosuke had thought that Orochi had been mad before, it was nothing compared to the look of utter loathing he now sported. Even though he was only a shadowy figure, Yosuke could feel the hatred in Orochi's gaze. Suddenly the phrase, if looks could kill, was looking highly plausible.

Amaterasu however was unfazed and only gave a returning glare to the demon. And in the storm of emotions, Issun was hopping on the goddess's head, a cheerful green in the gloom of the room.

"Get ready, _Lord Daimyo_! Ammy here is ready to finish what she started!"

" **IMPUDENCE…!"** Orochi roared, " **TELL ME, GODDESS…! HOW DO YOU PLAN TO KILL US…? YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO IT WITHOUT THE HELP OF THAT CHILD OF MAN, A CENTURY AGO…!** "

Amaterasu didn't answer. Nor did Issun. Neither had to, as a slab of ice whistled through the air and hit the Fire Head in between the eyes.

"I don't know about Child of Man!" Chie ran into the scene, glaring up at the massive form of Orochi, "But how about a Child of Woman!"

Tomoe appeared in a flash of brilliant light and rushed towards the corpse of Anura. At the same time Amaterasu snarled and ran to meet the heads of Orochi head on.

Yosuke could only watch, open mouthed.

"Hanamura-san!"

Yosuke turned as Yukiko ran towards him, Teddie following close behind her. Without prompting Yukiko began looking over him for injuries, her Persona doing the same.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yosuke croaked out before clearing his throat, "Just real tired. Fight took more out of me than I thought it would."

They both winced as Orochi roared, Teddie yelping and hiding behind him. Yosuke turned to see the battle.

It was clear what Tomoe's target was, as the Persona rushed towards Master Anura's corpse, naginata in hand. Chie ran in a circle far from the attacks, and Orchi hadn't targeted her yet. But this was only because each time Tomoe got close to the corpse, Orochi would block her. Earthen spikes, gouts of flame, pillars of light, globs of acid. And each time Tomoe would retreat to try again a second later. The only reason she had these chances was because of Amaterasu.

Yosuke stared in awe as the goddess and demon fought. It was a battle the same way an all out brawl between multiple parties was. Poison filled the air, harsh light seared the ground, and fire spewed everywhere as even the earth rebelled, turning sharp in seconds.

And in response trees grew voraciously, breaking the earth and offering refuge. Flame was combated with holy fire, unyielding light fought the stark demonic light and cleansed the air of poison. Amaterasu fought tooth and claw, reflector whirling and rosary flying. Two other mirrors hung around her, reflecting magic and bodily attacks. Orochi was harassed by plants and explosions. Large gashes would cut through the shadowy body, wrought by an invisible blade.

"Holy hell…" Yosuke breathed. Yukiko looked in similar awe. Despite Tomoe's lack of success, Amaterasu was pushing Orochi to his limit. Orochi was on the defensive.

"Teddie's never seen anything like this…" the bear looked on, wide eyed. Yosuke traded a look with Yukiko. They were going to win.

The Lightning Head had been thoroughly confused up to this point. He was in a strange room, possessing the body of a fat frog, having just awoken from a long nap. Not to mention the strange fog that was everywhere was messing with him. He could hear his other heads yelling at him, about battle and the goddess. So he desperately looked around, trying to find her. And then he spotted the flash of telltale white and the Lightning Head locked on, all traces of confusion vanishing.

Yosuke felt it before it happened. Suddenly the air became thick and his hair stood up, there was a brief smell of ozone-

And the room exploded as lightning was unleashed, hitting everything and everyone.

* * *

 _The Tube Fox stared up at the Moon Child, mouth curled into a grimace. Even though the Moon Child's blade was firmly inside her, and her life slipped away, pooling to the dirt below, she cackled. Rain fell from the skies, mixing with her blood, and she grinned up at the Moon Child._

 _The Moon Child stared at her with cold, pitiless eyes. A moment later he swung his wrist and the corpse of the Tube Fox fell in two halves._

 _And deep within the World of Fog, the fog cleared. Slowly at first but then faster and faster. And in the now clear world, Shadows screamed and rose, the fog that calmed them no more._

 _From within a room in the Castle, the lock of a chest clicked clicked. The chest creaked open. And the Reaper rose from the depths, free at last to deal with the disturbance in the world._

* * *

The day after she had awakened her Persona had been one of the most painful days of Yukiko's life. Her entire body had been sore and it felt like something had been trying to burrow in her head. And before then, though she couldn't remember it clearly, she had gotten deathly ill as a child. Most of that episode she had only heard from her parents, but she had the vaguest recollections of being icy cold and uncomfortable hot, completely enervated to the world.

The moment she woke up, skin burning, would go down in memory as another one of her most painful experiences.

Consciousness came slowly, and as she woke up she felt like she had been cooked alive. Even though her immunity to fire and heat had been newfound, Yukiko was already so used to it that this sudden burning _hurt!_

What had happened? Amaterasu had been driving off Orochi, they had been winning, and-

Ozone filled Yukiko's nostrils as she woke up more and more and she realized what the answer might have been. After what seemed like an hour of effort, she sat up. Were those her hands? They were red, as if she had laid in the Sun for hours. As she stared at them, she slowly became aware of a sharp throbbing in her hip. She turned and stared numbly at the burned skin. Next to her, her dagger sat, pieces of skin on it.

As she stared, the pain got more and more unbearable, and she pressed her hands over the wound, trying to scrounge up the power for a Dia. Konohana Sakuya was slow to respond, the Persona curling up inside her. Slowly but surely though, Yukiko felt the her Persona respond and manifest as much as she could. The transparent form of Konohana Sakuya knelt next to her and Yukiko sighed as the burn smoothed out, peeling away to give way to new, pink skin.

It was only when the throbbing became muted that Yukiko's mind caught up. Her eyes widened and she stood up, trying not to fall immediately. What had happened to the others?!

She spotted Yosuke and Teddie first. The bear looked unharmed, merely unconscious, his eyes blank white. Yosuke was in much worse shape and Yukiko covered her mouth as she saw him. He was sprawled over the ground, a tangle of limbs, dead to the world.

The only reason Yukiko knew he wasn't actually dead was because his chest was moving with shallow breaths. But his skin was even redder than hers, like he had been burned over a flame, and his hand- Yukiko bit back nausea as she stared at the hand holding the wrench, and she backed away.

But I have Dia, she thought to herself, and after a moment of fidgeting she quickly nudged the wrench with her foot. The wound looks worse without the wrench hiding it and Yukiko swallowed before kneeling and using Dia. Slowly the wound healed.

" **STILL YOU STAND…?** "

Yukiko flinched violently as Orochi spoke, almost falling onto Yosuke. She calmed herself and kept the Dia going, now trying to heal Yosuke completely even as the light in her hands stuttered, the ghostly form of Konohana Sakuya hunching over her. As she did, Yukiko looked around the dark room, trying to find Orochi.

It didn't take her long and Yukiko's breath caught in her throat. The monster loomed over them, red eyes shining. Shining with, Yukiko shivered, pleasure. Right below the fangs of the serpents, Amaterasu stood over an unconscious Chie. Fervently Yukiko convinced herself that Chie had just been knocked out.

But even as told herself what she hoped to be true, she couldn't deny the wounds Amaterasu was sporting. The goddess's coat was marred with dust and black tar, and she could see spots of bright red where blood seeped from wounds. Still the goddess stood proud, glaring up at Orochi.

Or rather, glaring up at Orochi from under the form of the Fenghuang that was hunched protectively over her. A quick look showed the birdcage she had been trapped in was now nothing but mangled metal. But even the Fenghuang was not unscathed. Her once brilliant plumage shone dully now, soot and filthy covering her, and she could see brilliant red blood drip to the ground where it fizzled and hissed.

As Yukiko stared, she tried to keep calm. But her breaths were coming short and she could feel herself trembling violently. Konohana Sakuya responded in kind, trilling with alarm.

" **YOUR TENACITY IS IMPRESSIVE…** " Orochi's heads snarled in fivefold harmony, " **BUT YOU CANNOT WIN...GODDESS…! HERE YOU STAND, WOUNDED AND DEFEATED…! EVEN WITH THE HELP OF THIS GROUP OF PITIFUL MORTALS...HOW THE MIGHTY FALL INDEED…** "

Amaterasu snarled and the Fenghuang screeched, a sound that grated on the eardrums the way knives scraping together did. Orochi only chuckled, the sound echoing through Yukiko's bones.

" **IT IS ALMOST DISAPPOINTING...TO KILL YOU BEFORE I HAVE ACHIEVED MY TRUE POWER…** " the Fire Head opened his mouth and bright red flames pooled between teeth, " **BUT, IT IS ALREADY DONE...GODDESS…! I SHALL RETURN YOU TO THE HEAVENS FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!** "

The other heads roared as more and more fire pooled, becoming a tighter and tighter ball. Amaterasu snarled again and the Fenghuang coated herself in multi coloured flames. But Yukiko knew that there was no way for them to block the attack. They were going to die here, she thought numbly, and the light of Dia blinked off as Konohana Sakuya stopped, the Persona curling around Yukiko as much as she could.

So bleak, the situation was, that it took Yukiko a moment to process the ball of darkness that slammed into the Fire Head. By the time it did Yukiko blinked and watched as the ball of fire imploded, Orochi's Fire Head engulfed in flames not a second later.

That hadn't been any of them. So, who-?

"Hey, you overgrown piece of shit worm!"

The sudden cursing broke Yukiko out of her stupor and she turned around, her Persona uncurling in time to see a silvery missile fly through the air. Said missile was revealed to be a naginata bigger than a person, that was now embedded deep into the corpse of Master Anura. Black blood spurted and Orochi hissed, but Marie and Souji clearly weren't done yet.

Izanagi stood over Souji, glowing brightly and looking like an avenging god. Marie was somehow just as scary, her green eye shining like a lighthouse and her other one as black as ink.

" **WAIT, THAT SMELL…** " Orochi rumbled. Five pairs of eyes widened and they opened their mouths as one howled.

" **CHILD OF MAN…!** "

Yukiko's ears rung as Souji and Marie threw out their hands as one, mouths moving in a way that suggested screaming. For the second time that day Yukiko's world became white and she closed her eyes not a second after the bright bolt of pure electricity erupted from their fingertips. Even with eyes closed, the bolt of lightning had seared across her eyelids and Yukiko instinctively covered her ears. The ground quaked, as if being shaken by an irate toddler, and for the second time that day, Yukiko fell, consciousness slipping away.

* * *

 _They first heard the screams of the Shadows just as they had dragged everyone closer together. Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, and Issun were still unconscious and Souji was pumping as much power into Dia as the spell could handle. The Fenghuang hovered over them protectively. At first the firebrid had been suspicious of Souji and Marie, but Amaterasu vouched for them. The goddess herself was sitting down, her wounds slowly healing, staring into the distance silently._

 _When the screams started, hauntingly human, Teddie was the first to react._

" _Oh nooo!" the bear screamed, only adding to the volume. Souji looked up from Yukiko, sweating._

" _What's happening?"_

" _The fog's lifting!"_

 _Souji felt his heart sink and glanced at Marie. Marie's, who green eye was slowly fading, who looked just as sick as he felt._

" _What is that racket?" the Fenghuang cawed, sparks flying from her feathers as they rubbed against each other._

" _The Shadows are going to go bearserk!" Teddie cried, before turning to them, arms flailing around. "Y-You guys have to get out of here!"_

" _And how are we supposed to do that?" Marie snapped._

 _Before Souji could find out Teddie's answer, if he had any, an explosion rang through air. As in, he could hear it as if it was in the room, and he flinched back. For some reason, something stirred within his soul, an old, creeping feeling._

 _Fear._

 _The explosion rang out again. And again. And again, louder each time. At some point the Shadows stopped screaming, which was somehow worse than before._

" _...N-No…" Teddie whimpered as Amaterasu stood to her paws. Souji turned towards the bear, Dia petering out as he stopped._

" _What's wrong, Ted?"_

 _Teddie whimpered and Souji furrowed his brows. The explosions continued, and Souji realized that they sounded more like...cannon fire. "It's..." Teddie seemed to pale, "..It's the…"_

" _Ted, spit it out!"_

" _It's the Reaper!" Teddie shrieked._

 _The next explosion sounded like it was right behind them and Marie turned towards him. "We need to get out of here!"_

 _Souji wasn't sure who this Reaper was, but with that sort of name, it certainly wasn't coming by to give them flowers._

 _"I know!" he didn't mean to snap, but- The Personas in his head whirled around, each saying one thing. Something bad was going to happen, something awful-_

 _The next gunshot was accompanied by the sounds of chains and Souji felt his heart jackhammer away in his chest. The room was filling with a pressure, similar to the pressure of Orochi's mere presence. So when Amaterasu howled, the sound sharp and bright, Souji couldn't help but jump out of his skin._

 _Before he could ask the goddess what the hell she thought she was doing, a bright light shined at the end of the room. Light that shone like a miniature sun, so bright that Souji had to avert his eyes. The light flew towards them, stopping over their heads, and through squinted eyes Souji could see a mirror. Not unlike Divine Retribution, but no flames sprung from this mirror. And it was much bigger than Amaterasu's weapon, the glass silvery and marked with an orange, firey X._

 _The sound of chains became louder and faster, and Souji knew that this Reaper was gunning straight towards them. He also knew that the moment whatever this thing was entered the room, they'd be finished. So with no shame, Souji turned towards Amaterasu and yelled._

 _"Whatever you're doing, do it now!"_

 _Amaterasu barked and the light shone brighter. Chains echoed and the hair on the back of Souji's neck stood up. It was as if someone had walked over his grave. There was a flash of feathers as the Fenghuang moved. And the last thing Souji saw before the light engulfed them was the firebird's side explode, blood flying as the walls of the room collapsed and a baleful yellow eye glared at them._

…

 _The Reaper walked towards the spot that his quarry had been. Hot blood sizzled on the ground, but this was a trite victory. It's prey had escaped. The Reaper hissed, spinning his guns faster. It quaked with unreleased fury, chains rattling- before calming. The Reaper stared at the mirror left behind, saturated with foreign power._

 _Next time-_

 _The Mirror shattered into minuscule particles and the Reaper put down his gun._

 _-they would not be so lucky._

* * *

 **Hahahaha!**

 **All evil laughter aside, this was a very fun chapter to write. Kept going on and on because of it. A few things first-**

 **Yes, the sewer system/dungeon tunnels are Chie's Shadow Realm. Also, the dark spell that Marie used against the demon, Eiga, is from Persona 5. It's basically a non-OHKO dark skill.**

 **Now, what will happen next? Where have our heroes ended up? Why was Master Anura in the TV World? Will the Lightning Head ever catch up?**

 **Tune in next time to find out! Remember to Read and Review!**


	33. Chapter 33: Gods, Tree Spirits, Mermaids

**Disclaimer: Neither Persona 4: Golden nor Okami belong to us. They belong to ATLUS and Clover respectively.**

 **As always, a big thanks to our lovely Beta Reader Timeless Dreamer Neo!**

 **It's been a long time, eh? Sorry bout that, things popped up. Rather than boring you all with details and making excuses however, shall we instead get this show on the road?**

 **foxchick1: Sorry for the wait then. Here ya go!**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Thank you!**

 **tl34lt12: Yes, that why we gave her Eiga. And thank you! As for the rest, well, read on to find out.**

 **PrometheusDark: Thank you for such a long review! Giving Ammy a dress had occured to me, but I decided not to. Maybe next time though! And yeah, everyone deserves their own dungeon. And thank you! I was hoping that the Marie vs Demon battle wasn't too out of the left field. And Orochi was very fun to write. I look forward to future chapter of him.**

 **Dxhologram: These Personas work on different rules.**

 **Onto the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Gods, Tree Spirits, and Mermaids (Oh My)**

"Hey, looks like he's finally waking up!"

Yosuke had never woken up to Issun before, but now that he had, Yosuke could plainly say that it was more annoying than an alarm clock. It didn't help that the moment he came to consciousness, his body begged for the sweet release of sleep. Yosuke, eyes glued shut, groaned as his body informed him of its various aches and maladies.

What had happened? Was he hit by a truck and run over by a biker gang?

Then the memory of ozone and red eyes slithered into his head and his eyes snapped open.

Yosuke stared up at the cave wall, dazed. Why was there a cave? It was too bright and clear to be the TV World...Where were they?

"Hey, you're finally up!"

Yosuke winced as Issun popped into view, green light too bright at the moment. "Where…?" he tried to speak, and choked on how dry his throat was. A bottle of water was pressed to his lips and he drank greedily, coughing up water as he did.

"Hey, watch it! Slow down!"

Yosuke blinked at Marie, who was glaring at him. Marie thrust the bottle into his hands and looked down at herself as he fumbled with it.

"Ugh, did you have to spit it on me?"

"Sorry," he said, finally quenching a bit of his thirst. Ignoring the protests of his body he sat up. And almost fell back down. They were in a cave, this much he had already known. But it was the prettiest cave he'd ever seen. Not that he had seen many caves, but when he thought of them, he didn't think...this.

They were in a huge circular chamber, whose ceiling was so high up that only the tips of stalactites could be seen. The rock of the cave was dark gray, the air damp. Not unpleasantly so though. Ferns, bushes, and grass grew from cracks in the stone, and a large pool of water seemed to glow in the corner. The oddest thing was the wooden staircase, totally out of place yet crawling up into the darkness of the cave.

"Where are we…?" he breathed.

"Hehe, funny story bout that."

Yosuke looked down at Issun. "Funny story?" he asked, because it was never a 'funny' story.

"Well…" Issun began, trailing off the word.

"Well what?"

"Well, we're currently in a cave in Taka Pass."

"Uh...Taka Pass?" Yosuke blinked. He wasn't a geography nut, but he was PRETTY sure he'd never heard of a place by that name. Added with Issun's seemingly familiarity of the name...he had a sinking feeling.

"It's a place in Nippon," Issun clarified.

Ah...there it was…

"Welcome to Nippon!" Issun said cheerfully, perhaps trying to make the news softer.

Yosuke's mind raced, trying to make sense of the situation. "How did we get here?"

"Origin Mirror."

"Wha-? No, forget I asked…" Yosuke muttered. Issun never explained anything-

"Wait, where's everyone else?" he asked, looking around wildly.

"Calm down," Marie grabbed his shoulders, stopping him from getting up, "You took a really bad hit. We were worried you weren't going to get up." And Marie looked genuinely worried, which meant he must have been really bad off. He certainly felt horrible, he thought, rubbing the back of his head.

…

Yosuke furrowed his brow and looked at his right hand. A whorl of healed burns in the palm of his hand met him, and he stared.

"If it makes you feel any better, it looks much better than before," Issun said.

"Thanks, now I feel better," Yosuke snapped.

"Hey, don't blame me! Besides, chicks dig dudes with scars."

"Like I care," he muttered, poking his palm. The skin felt numb.

"Sunny took everyone else outside a few minutes ago," Marie told him.

"How long have we been here?" Yosuke asked. "Days?"

"Bout an hour, I'd say," Issun said.

"Wait, really?" For some reason he'd been expecting much longer.

"Yeah, well, as soon as we got here Ammy got back to her usual self in a flash!" Issun said.

"Her usual self?"

The ceiling of the cave suddenly lit up and Yosuke shielded his eyes from the sudden light. "They're back," Marie said, glancing at the light.

Bark!

The light decreased and a spark of white leapt into the air and fell- straight towards them!

Yosuke yelped as Amaterasu suddenly landed in front of them. As the dust cleared, Yosuke's eyes widened in surprise.

Amaterasu was glowing. As in, literally glowing. Her fur, which had already been stark white, now shone as if light itself was trapped within each hair. Intricate warm red tattoos marked her, prominent against the glowing fur. Eyes as black as night shone at him, and her long tail looked like a brush that was dipped in-

-ink. Ink dripped from Amaterasu's tail, never seeming to end. Ink stained her tail, mixing with light-filled fur. The Divine Instrument on her back glowed with bright warm flames, the rosary around her neck now spun lazily instead of just hanging there. And she looked stronger than he had ever seen before. It was as if she had been sick and was now fully recovered. She seemed to exude vigour and vitality. And Yosuke, who had already known that Amaterasu was a god, saw the final proof as Amaterasu shone.

The effect was ruined when the goddess pounced on him, licking him happily.

"Gack, hey, stop!"

Amaterasu didn't stop until he was fully drenched, but he couldn't get angry at her as soon as he saw the large dopey grin on her face. Amaterasu looked happier than he'd ever seen her before. Probably because she was home at full power.

"Hey, Yosuke!"

Yosuke looked up in time to see Chie running down the wooden stairs at full speed. Just behind her was Souji, while Yukiko was following at a much more sedate pace. In the end Souji was actually the first to get to him, though only because he leapt the railing and almost fell on his face.

"Yos-!"

Chie caught up and yelled at the same time, standing next to Souji.

"Yosuke!"

Yosuke winced. "Geez, do you guys have to be so loud?" Then, on seeing the way the two were staring at him, with hopeful yet worried expressions, he waved his hands and smiled. "Guys, I'm fine, c'mon."

"Fine? You got hit by lightning!" Chie yelled.

"So? Everyone else got hit too."

"But not everyone else fought the Daimyo's Specter right before," Souji pointed out.

"Which, by the way, was really impressive," Issun piped up.

Yosuke opened his mouth to answer and hesitated. There was no actual answer to that, since it was true. Though, now he was thinking about Orochi and the fact he was now in the same world as that monster. And wasn't that a rare sentence? Yosuke sighed and rubbed his temples. Chie plopped down onto the ground next to him.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, just coming to terms with all of...this," he said, gesturing towards the cave.

"Yeah…" Chie breathed, "It is pretty wild, I guess."

"Imagine my first time waking up here," Souji joked.

"Didn't you wake up in this world alone, Seta-kun?" Yukiko finally caught up to them.

Yosuke blinked. Jeez, to wake up all alone in a whole different world? His respect for Souji increased.

"Well, not alone," Souji said, slightly cryptic.

"Hmm?"

"I'll explain later. Trust me," was all that Souji said.

Yosuke could feel Chie buzzing with curiosity next to him. He was curious too, to be fair. Yukiko turned towards him and her face immediately fell. Yosuke was near silent panic when Yukiko looked down at her feet. What was wrong?

"Yosuke-kun, I-I'm sorry about your hand. I-I tried to heal it, but-"

"Well, you did," he said immediately, without thinking. Yukiko gave him a look.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did," he held up his hand, revealing the scar. "It looks pretty healed to me."

Yukiko fidgeted, playing with the ends of her hair, and Yosuke sighed.

"Look, Amagi-san, you did a much better job than any of us could. Right?"

"Huh?" Yosuke stealthily jabbed Chie with his elbow. Thankfully, Chie was quick on the uptake, and immediately went to Yukiko's side, grabbing both her arms. "Yosuke's right, Yukiko! We'd all be in much worse shape without you!"

"You're our cleric," Souji said suddenly.

Yukiko and Chie gave him a look, but Yosuke snapped his fingers.

"Exactly! You're our healer, Amagi-san. And you're the reason we're all standing here."

Yukiko gave a small smile, mood slightly lifted. Yosuke looked around.

"Hey, where's the bird?"

This turned out to be the wrong thing to say. A heavy atmosphere immediately fell, Souji and Amaterasu looking at the ground, Yukiko looking down at her hands, and Chie shooting him a glare.

"H-Hey, what?" Yosuke asked. It had been an honest question! Seeing everyone's expression, Yosuke's heart sank. "Is she de-?" he began.

"No," Yukiko said, reaching around her neck. As she did Yosuke noticed the red necklace around it, and he watched as Yukiko lifted up it up for everyone to see. The necklace itself was made of red and gold twinned thread. And from it hung a bird shaped pendant that glowed like fire. "When we came her, she was badly wounded," Yukiko began, voice slightly trembling, "And before I could heal her, she told me that she was glad she had met such a nice human. Then there was a bright flash of light, and this was what was on the floor."

Bark.

"Furball says that she's not dead. Just dormant," Issun offered.

Yosuke sighed. "Well, at least there's that bit of good news. Man, O-"

Before he could completely finish the sentence, Souji had clamped his hand over his mouth and everyone was giving him looks of exasperation and horror.

"We don't use the O word in Nippon, partner," Souji pleaded.

Eyes widening, Yosuke nodded, and slowly Souji let go of him.

"...So...Now what do we do?" Yosuke asked.

What did they do? They were in a completely different world. Yosuke guessed that finding a way back would be crucial…

Yosuke blinked as Amaterasu barked, getting up to her paws as Issun leapt onto her head. Souji offered him a hand.

"Are you ready for a slight trek, partner?"

* * *

"You sure you're okay, Yosuke?" Chie asked.

Yosuke, lagging behind the group, groaned. "Give me a break, I got hit by lightning."

"All of us got hit by lightning. Stop complaining."

Yosuke shot her a look and she shrugged, turning back forward and walking.

They had climbed up the wooden pathway, and were now walking towards the bright light at the end of the tunnel. In normal circumstances, this was a good thing. But Chie already knew what was waiting outside. Her nose was already scrunching itself at the memory.

"You okay?" Marie asked, walking alongside her. Souji was hanging back with Yosuke, making sure he didn't fall on his face. And Yukiko-

Chie bit the bottom of her lips. Ever since the Fenghuang had turned into that necklace, Yukiko had been quite. And now she was walking a few feet away, staring into space with an unreadable expression. Chie wasn't surprised. Yukiko had been the first to wake up, and apparently had seen the full scope of the firebird's injuries. By the time she woke up, the firebird had already transformed. But Chie would never forget waking up and seeing Yukiko's arms covered in dark red blood, her girlfriend staring at a small necklace listlessly.

She wanted to cheer Yukiko up, she just didn't know how-

"Hey."

Chie blinked and saw Marie giving her an annoyed look. Chie immediately tried to recall what Marie had just said, but only drew blanks. "Er-"

Marie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I asked you if you were okay."

"Oh! No, I'm fine."

Marie only raised an eyebrow and Chie looked away, trying to act normal. As she did, her gaze was drawn to Ammy. Amaterasu. Who was glowing with the warmth of the Sun. Who seemed to fill the very cave with her presence. Who, with every step she took, plants grew from the ground. Chie followed the trail of moss and mushrooms that sprouted with every step she took. This was Amaterasu at full power, she thought, watching the glowing wolf.

Amaterasu glanced back at her and panted, ears perking. Chie smiled and ran up to her, scratching her behind the ears. As Amaterasu wagged her tail, eyes closed, Chie smiled, thankful that even at full power, Amaterasu liked a good ear scratch.

"Right!" Chie stopped as Issun yelled out, "We're about to go outside. Normally, I'd be happy to show you round Nippon, but, well...You'll see."

Chie covered her nose. We'll see indeed, she thought.

They stepped out of the cave and saw Taka Pass- in all it's cursed glory.

Taka Pass looked like a valley. But it was too small and narrow to be one. In truth, as its name implied, it was a long stretch of flat land that was bordered by the mountains. And what mountains they were. Countless stretched into the distance, some no more than glorified hills and others with snow capped peaks that touched the sky. In such a landscape, the Pass would've been an invaluable route, filled with travelling merchants and lined with villages.

But now it was filled with nothing but fire and sludge. The entire pass was filled with bubbling, oily black sludge that drowned everything but a few buildings that peaked over the surface. On the surface danced blood red fire, burning angrily and consuming and covering everything. The air was thick and and the wind was heavy, carrying the cloying stench of rot.

The moment Chie stepped out of the cave, she gagged and it took all her power not to heave. Her breakfast, which had seemed to be a long time ago, sat heavy in her stomach and killed any appetite she had. Her eyes burned as she stared at the Cursed Zone, so she quickly looked away.

At least she wasn't the only one affected. Next to her Marie was scowling, pinching her nose, and Yukiko was looking on sadly. Souji's face was neutral as he patted Yosuke, who was gagging and staring at the Zone in horror. And Amaterasu was sitting still like a statue, staring down at the Pass silently.

"Welcome to the Taka Pass Cursed Zone," Issun said grimly.

"Is this because of demons?" Yosuke asked after a moment.

"One in particular, but yeah. This right here is a blanket of curses, all stacked onto each other."

"It's horrible," Yukiko said quietly and Marie nodded.

"It is," Souji said, before turning towards Amaterasu with a smile, "Fortunately, we have a way to fix this, right Ammy?"

Bark!

Amaterasu got up to her paws, and beckoned towards them. Souji walked towards the goddess and both of them began leading the way.

"Where are they-?" Chie began, still covering her mouth and nose.

"I think I have an idea…" Marie began, before walking after them. They continued walking uphill, and Chie was confused as to where they were going. Surely they weren't going to walk up the mountain? But then in the distance she saw a giant tree, and Chie realized that that's what Amaterasu was heading towards.

The tree was huge. It was also dead, it's bark blackened and gnarled, it's branches bare.

Chie wasn't sure why they were walking towards the tree. But the moment it popped into view, Amaterasu ran towards it at full speed. Souji ran after the goddess, and Chie ran after him, but they might as well have been walking with how fast Amaterasu was running. The goddess was just a blur and Chie could swear that at some point she heard a 'boof', Amaterasu seemingly disappearing. A streak of white flashed through the air and Amaterasu landed right next to the tree, twenty feet away from where she had leapt.

Chie stopped to a halt, gaping at what the goddess has just done. But that wasn't the last surprise, as Amaterasu turned towards the tree. For a moment the goddess stared at the dead tree. And Chie watched as blossoms sprang from nothing, circling the tree in a flowey halo. Through the cracks in the trunk green light shone, turning gold in an instant. The tree's groan could be heard even from a distance- and dead bark disintegrated, revealing healthy flesh. A storm of ethereal sakura blossoms sprang forth, surrounding the tree as green bugs budded from the branches, turning to leaves in one blink and blossoms in the other. In mere moments, the tree was literally glowing, restored to full health-

-And the earth shook. Chie stumbled to her knees, and for a brief moment panicked.

"What's happening?"

Arms grabbed her and Souji grinned as he pulled her to her feet. "Divine Intervention!"

"Wha-?"

The tree exploded. Not into shrapnel, but a wave of pure energy erupted from the trunk, creating an ever expanding sphere of creation. In the blink of the eye the wave of flowers washed over her and Chie felt every inch of her body healed in an instant. Every bruise, every cut, every ache- she had never felt this healthy before. Chie watched in awe as the wave of flowers kept pushing outwards. The moment they touched the Cursed Zone, there was a brief second of resistance. Chie stumbled back as the shockwave hit her, the flowers overpowering the Cursed Zone. The wave washed the filth away, and in its wake grass grew, trees sprouted, and the very land itself healed. From the mountains a strong wind rushed into the pass, tearing the stagnant air of the Zone into shreds and cutting the fire into dead embers.

The wave expanded into the distance. And Chie stood in shock, staring at the true Taka Pass.

Next to her, Souji whooped and laughed, and she heard Amaterasu howl.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said, matter of factly.

Chie turned to see Marie standing next to her, staring at the scene. To Chie's surprise, rather than awe, Marie looked tranquil. Yukiko and Yosuke ran up to them, both of them looking just as healed as Chie felt, and joined them in staring at the scene.

"Holy hell…" Yosuke said.

"It's beautiful…" Yukiko breathed.

Souji stepped in front of them and made a grand gesture, grinning. "Welcome to Nippon!"

Bark!

They were broken out of their admiration and they turned to see Amaterasu barking wildly at the tree.

"What's with her?" Yosuke asked.

Chie watched as Souji frowned and began to step forward. She quickly grabbed Souji's sleeve and forced her to turn towards them. "Hey, no more secret stuff. You know what's going on, right?"

Souji blinked before looking back at the tree and Amaterasu. When he looked back, he opened his mouth-

"She's calling for Sakuya-hime, isn't she?" Marie said.

Souji shot her a look and nodded. Chie frowned. "Eh? But, Yukiko's right-"

"She means Nippon's Sakuya," Yosuke sighed, before turning towards Souji, "Right?"

"Yes. Konohana Sakuya, the Guardian of Kamiki Village and Nippon," Souji explained, "That's one of her Guardian Saplings. Usually she appears immediately after a Sapling is restored." Souji turned back towards the scene of Amaterasu barking at the tree and frowned, concerned. She let go of Souji and stepped forward.

"Then we better go see what the problem is, right?"

* * *

A broken bridge stood in their way.

"Maybe we could jump over it?" Chie said, dubiously standing at the edge of the wooden rope bridge. Yosuke dragged her away from the edge, frowning.

"Are you kidding? There's no way-"

"Amaterasu!" Souji yelled.

The goddess stopped her barking, and turned to face them.

"Can you give us some help?" A moment later the bridge was whole. Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko gaped at the sight while Souji yelled again, "Thank you!"

Souji stepped onto the newly restored bridge, which easily held his weight even as he bounced, and turned towards everyone else. "Coming?"

Marie rolled her eyes and brushed past him, and he turned to follow her, motioning towards everyone else.

"Took you guys long enough!" Issun leapt off of Amaterasu, who was silently staring at the Guardian Sapling, and jumped towards them. "What kept you?" he asked, landing on Souji's shoulder.

"Divine Intervention."

Issun paused. "...Okay, I'll admit, that's a good reason. So, how was it?"

"It was beautiful!" Chie appeared in front of Souji, waving her arms around. "Everything here is so beautiful!" Chie marveled, "Look at it! These flowers, this wind, this tree!"

Souji glanced at the Guardian Sapling. Yes, he thought, she certainly was beautiful.

"Hehe, see! This is the real Nippon!" Issun gloated.

"Debatable."

Issun turned towards Yosuke, who was ignored him and looking at the Guardian Sapling.

"So, someone called Sakuya is supposed to show up, right?"

"I guess Souji told you guys," Issun said , "And yeah. It's weird that she hasn't showed up yet."

"Maybe she's just trying to avoid you?" Marie snarked.

"Hey! I've only slept in her dress three times!"

"Wait, what?" Yukiko asked, face scrunched in confusion as she stepped onto the ridge where the Guardian Sapling stood. The moment she did, the wind rushed past them, carrying the strong scent of sakura. And in a flash of blossoms, Sakuya appeared.

The tree spirit looked exactly like she did the last time Souji had met her. This, of course, meant that she was dressed in nothing but her bikini. Souji glanced curiously at Chie, who was staring at the spirit the way a deer stared at approaching headlights, face becoming the same colour as the blossoms that were flying in the air. Yukiko was no better, and Yosuke seemed torn between staring and looking away and was trapped between the two states. Marie was firmly looking away but sneaking glances, while Issun hopped happily.

"Mother Amaterasu?!"

Amaterasu raised a paw in greeting - and yelped as Sakuya rushed forward, crushing the goddess in a tight hug.

"Mother Amaterasu, is it really you?!"

B-Bark!

Amaterasu struggled furiously against the embrace of the tree spirit, and Souji decided to save her, since it seemed like no one else was going to. "Sakuya-"

Sakuya looked up and saw him, and a moment later he was being held by his shoulders, Sakuya's face inches from his. Behind them, Amaterasu struggled to her paws, taking deep breaths.

"Souji? You're here too?!"

It took him a moment to answer, seeing as Sakuya shook him a bit with the second question. "Yes?"

Sakuya opened her mouth to say something, before blinking and turning her head to see everyone else. "Marie? And…" Sakuya narrowed her eyes as she stared at the others.

Marie jerked her head in their direction, "These are our friends."

Yosuke was the first to recover, waving hesitantly. "Uh, hello, Sakuya-san?"

"Oh, hello," Sakuya smiled, waving. Yosuke blushed and put his hands in his pockets, looking away. Not that Chie was any better, seeing as she was still staring. Sakuya blinked at a sudden epiphany and turned towards to him. "Wait…"

"I managed to find a way back home," Souji smiled.

"You did? Oh, that's wonderful!" Sakuya said happily, before cupping her chin. "But why have you come back? And where is your brother?"

"That all is a very long story, babe!" Issun leapt onto Souji's head, hopping to keep a head below Sakuya's face.

"Oh. You're here too."

"Hey, don't sound so disappointed!" Issun snapped.

"But it really is a long story," Souji said.

To his surprise, Sakuya gave a worried frown.

"Yes, well...I too have a long story."

Souji and Issun gave the tree spirit curious looks and she glanced around with narrowed eyes. "...It would be best to have this conversation elsewhere," Sakuya said slowly, turning towards Amaterasu. "Mother Amaterasu, if I may open the path?"

The wolf goddess tilted her head before nodding. Sakuya nodded and held her arms out, as if inviting them for a hug.

"Souji and friends. Follow Mother Amaterasu closely."

And with that Sakuya disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Souji turned to see Marie standing next to him. Before he could answer he heard a wooden groan and he turned. Within the trunk of the Guardian Sapling was now a small door, with light pouring out from whatever was on the other side.

"Is that normal?" Yosuke asked.

"Maybe?" he answered back.

Issun hopped down onto his shoulder and Souji glanced at him. "Leap before we think?"

"Well duh."

Souji smiled and Amaterasu barked happily before running into the doorway. Souji motioned towards everyone else to follow.

"You heard her. Let's go!"

* * *

On the other side of the door was a grove of cherry blossoms. The grove, nestled in a little enclave between two small mountains, was peaceful, the occasional breeze passing through, carrying stray petals on the wind. At the center of this forest, the tallest and largest tree stood above all others, it's branches over the forest like an umbrella. And above the canopy was a dark sky, darker than the night sky. And stars sprinkled everywhere, but not the stars one saw in the night sky either. At least, not the night sky of Japan.

"Where-?" Yosuke asked. Souji looked around, because this place felt oddly familiar in a way he couldn't put into words.

"Hey, ain't this the Cave of Nagi?" Issun asked, looking down at Amaterasu.

"The Cave of Nagi is within this plane, yes."

They all turned around. Sakuya was sitting down on the ground of the grove, more corporeal than she had been before. Amaterasu immediately walked up to the tree spirit and placed her head atop Sakuya's lap, and Sakuya began the customary ear scratches. Smiling, Sakuya looked up and motioned for everyone to sit down. They did so, and waited in a moment of silence. Sakuya was staring down at nothing, petting Amaterasu, and everyone else waited for the tree spirit to talk.

"So…"

Well, almost everyone.

Chie rubbed the back of her head, giving a lopsided smile and glancing away. Sakuya looked up and gave Chie a curious look. "You're Konohana Sakuya, right?" Chie continued, laughing a bit. It was an awkward laugh, but Sakuya didn't seem to notice and smiled at the girl.

"I am Sakuya, and my tree is the Konohana, so I suppose I am," Sakuya said with a little laugh. Chie laughed with her, tentatively, stopping with a little choke as Sakuya eagerly leaned forward.

"What is your name, young one?"

"Uh, C-Chie Satonaka."

"My name is Yukiko Amagi," Yukiko said politely, bowing her head a little, "It is nice to meet you."

"And it is nice to meet you as well," Sakuya said, before turning to Yosuke.

"Uh, Yosuke Hanamura here."

"If we're all done introducing ourselves," Issun began loudly.

Sakuya looked down at him, irritated. "Oh? So impatient, bug?"

"I've told you a thousand, times, I am not a bug!"

Sakuya sniffed and purposefully looked away as Issun turned red. Further bickering was only avoided when Amaterasu growled softly. Both tree spirit and Issun looked chastised for a moment - or at least, Souji assumed Issun looked chastised - and Sakuya turned to him.

"So, Souji Seta. You found a way back home. And I am most curious as to how."

"Are you sure?" Marie said next to him, "It's a long story," she warned.

Sakuya nodded, looking serious. "Yes."

Souji glanced at everyone else, and not receiving an complaints, began. "Well, I fell into a TV again…"

* * *

"-Then Yosuke almost ran me over with his bike."

"Wait, I did what?"

"Did you really do that, Yosuke-kun?"

"Of course he really did that!"

"Why the heck are you mad at me?!"

* * *

"So Chie vaults over the desk and chases-"

"Hey partner, can we skip this part? In fact, we should probably only tell Sakuya-san about the TV World and stuff."

"I-I agree with Yosuke!"

* * *

"These teevee. They are windows?"

"Well, kinda-"

"And they show magical images?"

"Uh-"

"That's not all babe! Apparently they run on chained lightning!"

"Oh my. They sound like the Tao Trooper monitors."

"Yeah, I kno- Wait, what?"

* * *

"This Teddie doesn't sound much like a bear."

"That what I told em babe!"

"Well, he was a bear. A bear doll, I guess...Speaking of Ted, he didn't come with us, did he?"

"Not that I can tell, no."

"I hope he's okay…"

"He's probably fine. He lives in that world, after all."

* * *

When they reached the part about Saki, Yosuke choked up a bit. Sakuya said nothing, but she placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder. They moved on quickly.

* * *

"This Shadow was exactly like you, Yosuke-kun?"

"Well, he was me. It's not like he was this demon or anything."

"As far as I know, everyone has a Shadow."

"I see. Forgive me for saying this, but I hope I never meet mine."

"Nah, it's alright. Facing yourself sucks."

"Sucks?"

"U-U-Uh! Yosuke, you explain!"

"Why the hell should I?!"

* * *

"Wait, did you say Master Anura?"

"That's what the toad called himself."

"Why, didya know him, babe?"

"After you disappeared, a demon toad named Master Anura moved into Hanasaki Valley and attacked my Guardian Sapling."

"Are you okay?"

"Fortunately, yes. It is strange though. Master Anura was dead, last I knew. For him to appear in your world…

"Well, he's definitely dead now."

* * *

"This...Persona…" Sakuya held up a hand, her eyes narrowed, "Yukiko Amagi, you said yours was me?"

Yukiko started as Sakuya addressed her, playing with the hem of her dress. "Uh, yes, Sakuya-san."

"Can you show me?"

Yukiko blinked and glanced at everyone. Yosuke and Marie were just watching, Souji nodded as her eyes met his, and Chie was giving her a thumbs up. Carefully she stood up and clasped her hands, trying to summon forth her Persona. Sakuya watched curiously, and Amaterasu, who had been asleep a moment before, had opened a single eye.

Yukiko concentrated, trying to bring forth that now familiar feeling of power. And...nothing happened. Scrunching her eyes, she tried harder, digging deeper inside herself to find her Persona. For a brief moment she panicked, still not finding Konohana Sakuya. But then her metaphorical fingers brushed against a familiar tarot card, and she sighed as the power of her Persona coursed through her.

She opened her eyes, smiling- and saw everyone staring at her, Blushing, she moved to play with the hem of her dress again- and found it shorter than she had remembered. Something spinned towards her and Divine Retribution stopped with the mirrored side facing her, and Yukiko took a good look at herself.

She was on fire, first of all. Fire wreathed her arms and legs, all around her really. A thin layer of pink embers crackled over her arms like gloves, and thicker fire swirled over her legs like boots. This had the added effect of turning her once knee length dress into a now thigh high skirt. She blushed again, her face turning the same dark pink as the tree's around her, and the wind blew, embers of fire the shape of petals trailing off from her.

"Yukiko?"

She turned around, and Chie stepped close towards her. Yukiko made to touch her girlfriend, only to remember the flames wreathing her. Chie, on the other hand…

"Chie!?" Yukiko yelled as Chie grabbed her hand. Yukiko flinched back, expecting Chie to do the same. But all Chie did was hold onto her. The fire moved under Chie's grasp, and Yukiko could feel how cool her skin was - but nothing burned.

"Huh, you're really hot," Chie muttered, looking at the fire curiously.

"Yeah she is!" Issun catcalled. Chie's face immediately became red and Yukiko was sure she wasn't any better. Comeuppance came swiftly though, as Issun was soundly swatted by Sakuya.

"Hush, bug. Enough of your perversion." The tree spirit stood up and floated towards her. Yukiko couldn't help but feel nervous as Sakuya scrutinised her, looking her over from head to toe. So she started when Sakuya placed her hand on her shoulder, looking at her straight in the eyes. Green-yellow eyes the colour of fresh flora met dark black eyes the colour of freshly spilled ink.

"Your power feels so familiar," Sakuya murmured.

And Yukiko knew what she was talking about. Sakuya's presence felt similar to hers, to Konohana Sakuya.

Both of them stood there for a moment, the smell of fresh fire mixing with the smell of cherry blossoms. Amaterasu walked up to them and barked, Sakuya looking down towards her.

"Sister?" The tree spirit blinked, testing the word a couple of times. Yukiko was suddenly blasted by a thousand watt smile and found herself in a tight embrace. "I have always wanted a sister!"

Yukiko would've said something if it weren't for the fact that the life was being squished out of her. Sakuya only stopped her hug when the sound of an explosion rang out, and they both turned to see what had happened, Yukiko's fire spiking and Sakuya glowing brighter.

What greeted them was Souji, wreathed in lightning.

Blue-white electricity cloaked over Souji, taking the shape of Izanagi's coat. The electricity itself was springing from lines of metal that seemed to be seamlessly fused into Souji's skin. Lines that ended in heels at the end of his feet and outlined his face like a mask. Once grey eyes were now steely, and his grey hair stood up from the static now cloaking him.

"Holy- Souji, you look badass!" Chie yelped. She immediately turned towards Yukiko, waving her hands. "N-Not that you don't look cool either, Yuki-"

Yukiko laughed and put an arm around Chie's shoulder. "Don't worry, Chie. He does look cool."

They clearly weren't the only ones that thought so, judging by how Marie was staring at Souji. Souji grinned, flexing his arm, taking a step- and stumbling, almost falling on his face.

"How do you walk in these heels?" Souji asked, turning to Chie and her.

"Hey, don't look at me," Chie said. Yukiko shrugged apologetically.

"I'm afraid it's just practice."

"Hmm."

"It's strange," Souji murmured, opening and closing his hands, "I can still feel Izanagi, but I can't summon him. It's like he's-"

"Just behind the surface, out of reach?" Yukiko finished. Souji glanced at her and nodded. Yosuke cupped his chin and looked over Souji, keeping his distance.

"That's strange. Maybe Personas don't work the same way in Nippon as they do in the TV World? It makes sense, if you think about it. It's weirder that we can summon them here, really. We can't summon them in the real world after all."

And that _was_ curious, Yukiko thought. She looked down at her hands and clenched them, before dropping her Persona and watching flames disperse.

"Well, this is all rather nifty," Issun began, before turning to Sakuya, "But what I want to know is what's happened around here since furball and I disappeared?"

Sakuya immediately looked away, clasping her hands. "Er…"

Amaterasu's ears perked up and she watched Sakuya curiously as the tree spirit fidgeted. The rest of them watched this fidgeting continue for a while, and Issun hopped towards Sakuya, sparkling yellow.

"Oi, Sakuya, what's wrong?"

Sakuya cupped her mouth and looked down at her feet, eyes no longer light, "Well…"

* * *

"Whaddya mean furball has a kid?!"

Amaterasu sighed. Not five minutes into Sakuya's nervous explanation, and already they had gotten sidetracked. She couldn't especially blame anyone however. Her son was meant to be a secret. The fact that young Sakuya knew about him was actually quite shocking. But despite the way her fur was now bristling and the nervous swirling in her stomach, she would keep calm, if only to find out what had happened in her absence as quickly as possible, and why _her son_ was involved.

Issun wasn't the only one in shock though. Her humans also seemed surprised.

"A kid?" Yosuke looked lost in thought, turning towards her, "You never told us about that."

"She never told me either!" Issun yelled.

She growled and Sakuya held up her hands pleadingly.

"There is good reason why Chibiterasu was a secret."

"Chibiterasu?" Marie asked.

Sakuya nodded, blushing. "Er, yes. I had given him the name, seeing as, well…" Sakuya mumbled a bit, before looking down at Amaterasu. She sent the wood spirit a reassuring smile. In truth, she would've rather wanted to name her son, but Chibiterasu was a fine name. Sakuya seemed to calm a bit at the reassurance, only to send a look at Issun as he spoke again.

"What kinda name is that?"

"If I may continue?" Sakuya asked. Help came in the form of Chie, who raised her voice.

"Yeah, let her talk. I wanna hear about this."

Whether or not Chie's assistance was at all swayed by the way the girl kept glancing at Sakuya, Amaterasu didn't know. But it seemed to keep Issun to at least a mumble.

"Thank you, Chie-chan. As I was saying, Chibi was a secret, because if the forces of darkness were to ever know about him, they would target him. And even I, loathe as I am to admit, could not protect him and Kamiki alone. Not only that, but before Amaterasu ended up in your world, Chibi had not yet awoken."

"Why?" Yosuke asked, hands steepled.

"Because the land hadn't needed him. But when Mother Amaterasu disappeared, her mantle of power required a new user-"

"-And so it went to her son," Yosuke finished.

"Yes. You are quite clever, Yosuke-kun."

"Not really. I mean, it was just a guess," Yosuke said.

"Hey, no need to be so humble, Yosuke," Chie grinned.

"I have a question," Souji began.

"Yes, Souji?"

"Who's Chibi's dad?"

There was a thoughtful silence. Amaterasu sighed. She had been dreading this question, and yet with both Souji and Issun, it was an inevitability.

"Er…I do not know," Sakuya looked down at her, curiosity burning in her eyes. Her humans were giving similar looks, and Issun was now hopping on her snout, demanding that she spill the beans. For a moment she gave thought to the idea of telling them. She shook her head not a moment later. There was no need to, and she had something more important on mind.

What had happened to her son?

She looked up at Sakuya and asked her. The way Sakuya started fidgeting wasn't comforting.

"Hey, what's wrong Sakuya?" Issun asked. Sakuya remained silent, and her humans looked confused, but Amaterasu only had eyes for the wood spirit.

She asked again.

"Well…" Amaterasu started as Sakuya bowed ,"Forgive me, Mother Amaterasu!"

"Why in Yomi are you apologizing?" Issun demanded.

Sakuya hesitated again, and Amaterasu stood up and stared at the tree spirit.

Bark.

 _Tell me where my son is._

* * *

Yu walked down the Samegawa riverbank, disgruntled. The fact that Souji had not taken him along to the TV World still rankled him. More than that, trying to lead Uncle Dojima off of Souji's trail had been harder than expected. It made sense, seeing as how Uncle Dojima was a police officer and everything, but still. Yu was almost certain that his Uncle hadn't believed him for a second.

" _I coulda casted a glamour on him, y'know?"_

Pixie hadn't been summoned, but using her power over his COMP, she could still speak with him. Yu liked this, especially during the more boring classes. The only problem was that he accidentally talked to 'thin air' in front of people. And while no one was around the river bank today, Yu would rather not accelerate rumors about the 'crazy grey haired kid'. Souji could take all of that title and more. So Yu spoke as quietly as he could, without moving his mouth.

"For the last time, I'm not using magic against my Uncle."

" _Well why not?"_

Yu floundered for a moment, because Pixie's solution was the simplest one. In the end, he settled for a lame, "It'd be rude. He's housing us, and using magic-"

" _Right, right, I see yer point,"_ Pixie mumbled. The little fae, while more human than others, still had trouble grasping some of the finer points, but obligation wasn't one of them.

They continued down the river bank, Yu walking along a meandering path. He had only decided to walk outside because he would've been alone at the house. Dojima had left for work, and Nanako was visiting a friend of hers, and Yu didn't like the idea of just sitting alone in the house. It would've been boring, especially since he hadn't visited the bookstore yet. And-

" _Waita moment,"_ Pixie suddenly said. Confused at her serious tone, Yu stopped and waited. It wasn't long before Pixie spoke again. " _Summon me, now."_

"Wha-?"

" _I just felta high level magical disturbance. Summon me."_

Stunned, Yu took off the gloves he had taken to wearing all the time and snapped his fingers. "Activating Summoning Program."

Pixie appeared in a shimmer, face grim, and soon Yu found himself being dragged by the little fae. Or, at least she tried to. "C'mon!"

Yu let Pixie lead him and the duo ran down the river banks. Yu was worried that someone would see Pixie. He was about to tell her to slow down and come back. The words died in his throat when he saw the mermaid.

She was clearly a mermaid, that much was painfully obvious what with the fish tail from the tummy down, smooth pink skin transitioning smoothly to orange gold scales. The scales were larger at the border of skin and scale, and two fins jutted from the mermaid's waist, lying against her...tail? Thighs? Yu didn't know fish anatomy, and even if he did, it probably wouldn't have helped him. As fish-like as the tail looked, it was strong and solid. Yu could see the muscles underneath the scales, and in any case the tail fluke was horizontal, not vertical. That was whales, Yu thought.

The mermaid's human half was no less confusing. Her only clothing was something like a bikini, though it covered more. At first, Yu had thought it as part of her, but on closer inspection, rather than orange scales it looked like turtle shell. Red leather and blue fabric outlined the article of clothing, making it clear that it was clothing. The armbands were a different matter. They were composed of large blue hexagonal scales, and at first Yu thought they were armbands. Then the orange fins on their side twitched, and he was less sure. Similar, but much larger fins sat where the mermaid's ears should've been, amidst the sea of water-blue hair. Given how Yu couldn't tell where the hair ended and the river bank began, the description was apt.

Yu froze for a moment, just watching the washed up mermaid. Then he came back to his senses and took a step forward. Pixie abruptly floated in front of his face, frowning sternly.

"Master, I dunna think ya should get any closer ta that thing."

"Why not?"

"Well, I dunno bout ya, but I know mermaids. They're all maneaters, master!"

Yu didn't know much about folklore or the supernatural, so he was tempted to listen to Pixie as all he had heard about mermaids was from Anderson and Disney. But…

Yu looked at the mermaid girl again. Because she looked young. Yu was willing to bet she was the same age he was, if not slightly younger. And while he wasn't a stranger to the idea of youth amongst supernatural, Yu couldn't shake the feeling that this was actual youth. After a moment of thinking, he came to a decision.

"Well, this one doesn't look like a maneater, Pixie," and at the look Pixie gave him he added, "Look, you have my back right? I trust you."

Pixie grumbled but did nothing but hover inches from his face as he stepped towards the mermaid. The moment Yu's feet wadded into the river, the mermaid's fins twitched and she groaned. Even her voice sounded young. Yu froze again and the mermaid opened her eyes blearily, shifting in the silt of the bank. The mermaid groaned again and brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes.

"Squiddy? W-What happened?" The mermaid opened her eyes fully, trying to sit up, and she spotted Yu. Mermaid and landboy stared at each other, grey eyes meeting inky blue. Moments passed.

The mermaid was the first to react. "G-Get back!"

It was a lifetime of living with his brother and a month of newfound dangerous situations that saved Yu from the mermaid's tail slap. He stumbled back just in time as the powerful tail flew through the air with power enough to ruffle his hair and send Pixie tumbling with turbulence. The tail slammed into the ground, and the mermaid panted, wince-glaring at him.

"S-Stay back, human!"

Seeing as how angry the mermaid looked and how she had almost taken his head off, Yu almost decided to listen to her. Pixie was tugging on his ear, sparks flying from her as she was torn between protection and revenge. But Yu didn't run, because he saw through the anger on the mermaid's face. There was pain under that anger, and fear surrounded both emotions. Yu smelt metal and he looked down in time to see dark blood mix with the water. That shocked the warriness right out of his system, and he took a step closer.

"I-I said stay back!" the mermaid yelled, wincing as she moved.

"Please, lower your voice," Yu said softly. The mermaid glared and took a deep breath. "Please, I'm just trying to help!" Yu urged, pleading. The mermaid paused and Yu held his arms up to show that he had not violent intentions.

"...A-And how do you plan to help?" the mermaid asked, suspicious.

In response, Pixie flew out from behind Yu's head. The mermaid immediately shrank back, glaring, and Yu tried to placate her again. "It's fine. She won't hurt you. I promise."

The mermaid still didn't relax, but neither did she try to attack Pixie as she flew towards her.

"Aright, wheres ta wound at, girlie?"

Still staring with narrowed eyes, the mermaid moved, wincing as she did. Yu winced too, on seeing the gash in the mermaids side. It was a big one, oozing fresh dark blood. Judging by the dislodged scales in the wound, and how the mermaid paled on seeing it, he guessed that this was recent. Maybe something attacked her? Yu thought as Pixie hovered over the wound, the light of Dia causing the mermaid to first shrink back and then relax. That seemed likely, but that brought another question- what had attacked her? Come to think of it, where was she from? There was no way in hell that mermaids lived in the Samegawa river, of all places. Which meant that the mermaid probably…

...It didn't have to by Nippon, he thought. Maybe, he thought, remembering the enigmatic Steven, maybe this mermaid was from someplace like Makai. But, Yu had a feeling that his first guess had been the right one.

He was brought out of his musings as Pixie made a sound, and he tuned back into reality. Pixie had done a good job- the wound was closed and wasn't bleeding. But the new scales were pale and judging by the little whimpers the mermaid made as she tried to move, even Dia wasn't enough. Pixie, panting, flew back towards him and plopped on top of his head.

"Just takin a wee break, master."

"You're fine, just relax."

Yu turned back to the mermaid. She was no longer glaring at him, and though there was still distrust in her eyes, Yu felt at ease enough to approach her. He stopped as the mermaid began to tense. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

For a moment, it looked like the mermaid was going to say something she visibly restrained herself. The mermaid sighed before speaking again. "I-I want to believe you. But you're human, and…"

Yu grimaced. That told him all he needed to know about what past encounters for her must have been like. There was an awkward silence, and Yu rubbed the back of his head before trying to break it.

"My name is Yu Seta."

"Eh?"

"That's my name. What about you?"

"...My name is Nanami," the mermaid, Nanami, said softly.

Yu smiled. It was a pretty name. There was another silence, less awkward. Though, Nanami was now staring at him so intensely that Yu couldn't help but look away. When he did he almost choked right then and there.

Because standing only a few feet away was Tatsumi-san, staring at both of them as if he'd been clubbed over the head with a rubber mallet.

* * *

"-And now, Yatagarasu and Chibi have been missing for hours, and no matter how I search I cannot find them, and-"

Souji watched as Amaterasu put a paw on the hysteric Sakuya's shoulder. Sakuya sniffled and wiped her eyes. Not that Ammy was doing any better, considering that throughout Sakuya's story, the goddess had been about as expressive as stone. Not that Souji could blame her, seeing as by what Sakuya had just told them…

"So they're missing?" Yosuke asked.

Souji winced. While Yosuke was by no means dumb, sometimes Souji wondered if he had a proper brain to mouth filter.

"Yosuke, you can't just say that!" Chie snapped.

"Hey, I'm just stating facts!" Yosuke defended, "Besides, we know where they are."

This caught everyone's attention.

"Whaddya mean?" Issun asked.

"Well, Sakuya-san said fog, right? And Souji said that it was fog that got him back to Inaba so-"

"You're saying they might be in Inaba," Souji finished.

"I mean, probably. Most likely."

"It makes sense," Marie mused, "After all, only the TV World has the fog."

"Then you're saying that Chibi and Yatagarasu are in your world?" Sakuya asked.

Yosuke looked uncomfortable. "Like I said, that's probably where they are. I'm not guaranteeing anything-"

Bark.

Amaterasu stood up, staring at Yosuke.

"Furball says that she thinks you're right," Issun translated.

"Uh, thanks-? Oof!"

Amaterasu had now plopped herself onto Yosuke in what seemed like a hug. Yosuke stared down at the wolf before hesitantly scratching her head.

"So all we have to do is get back to Inaba to find Chibi, right?" Chie asked.

"The question is, how do we do that?" Souji asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"I hadn't thought about that," Yukiko said softly.

"Well, we got here again, right? So there has to be a way between the two worlds," Marie said.

"Yeah, but what?" Souji asked.

"The Origin Mirror, duh," Issun said.

"You mentioned that before. What the hell is it?" Yosuke asked.

"They're mirrors blessed by the power of the Sun, like her reflectors. Apparently furball here used them to traverse great distances in Nippon in the blink of an eye."

"How does that help us?" Yosuke asked.

"Because that's how we got here in the first place," Issun said.

"Yeah, I remember that Mirror," Marie tapped her fist onto her hand, "Sunny just howled and it appeared and there was this bright flash of light-"

"-And we were in Nippon," Souji finished.

"So another Origin Mirror could take us back to Inaba!" Chie shouted.

"But where could we find one?" Yukiko asked.

They all turned towards Amaterasu. The goddess looked around at them before shaking her head.

"Furball says she has no clue," Issun deadpanned.

"Well that's fantastic," Yosuke sighed.

"If I may interrupt?" Sakuya stood up. "I know of where one Origin Mirror lies."

Amaterasu perked up and Issun hopped towards the tree spirit.

"Well, don't keep us waiting! Tell us where it is!"

"It lies with the Satomi Clan, in Kusa Village," Sakuya said.

"Then that's where we are going, right furball?"

Bark!

Amaterasu leapt to her paws, wagging her tail. Souji stood up with here, smiling at his friends.

"Well, I guess we're heading out."

"Right! To Kusa Village!" Chie cheered.

"Wherever that is," Marie said.

"I thought you lived here?" Yosuke asked.

"I lived in Agata as far as I can remember," Marie snapped snidely.

"Reall- Uh, oh. Sorry."

"Thank you for your help, Sakuya-san," Yukiko bowed. Her bow was interrupted by Sakuya hugging the girl.

"There's no need to thank me, Yukiko Amagi. It's the least I could do…"

Sakuya trailed off, only to start as Amaterasu butted her head into her side.

Bark.

"I…" Sakuya seemed to be at a loss for words, before smiling, "Thank you, Mother Amaterasu."

Sakuya turned towards all of them, waving her hands to open the doorway again. "I shall help you to my full extent. May the scent of cherry blossoms forever protect you on your journey."

* * *

Contrary to what might have been thought, chronic absentee Kanji Tatsumi did not look forward to holidays anymore than he did any other day. After all, it wasn't like there was a difference between the two to him. Today though, Ma had insisted on having him out of the house and doing something, rather than just 'laying about' as she put it. He took offense at that. He never laid about - every moment he spent home he spent restocking the stock, making repairs. Y'know, actually useful shit, instead of that garbage at school.

Kanji had long ago decided that school and he just wasn't meant to be. It had nothing to offer him - the home ec classes were jokes - and he sure as shit had nothing to offer it. It just made sense not to bother. His Ma, his teachers, and that Student Council President had other opinions on that. Opinions that, aside from Ma's, could jump in a ditch for all he cared.

Kanji Tatsumi wasn't wrong. School wouldn't have prepared him for the world of trade that he had long ago decided. School also wouldn't have prepared him for mermaids, which was perhaps why when he saw the scene at the riverbank, he had first though ' _Oh, it's just a couple of kids.'_ This was followed by ' _Hey, isn't that the Seta kid? But who's the other one?'_ and ' _Wait a moment, what are they doing in the river?'._ With a bit of concern, he walked down the hill towards them, and was about to say something when he finally got a good look at the girl. The fins, the tail, and the flash of scales.

He stood there stunned, as Yu turned towards him. Both of them stared at each other for a moment, with similar expressions, and it was the mermaid that broke the silence.

"Um, what's wrong?"

The voice was small, melodic, clearly young. And belonged to a freaking mermaid.

Kanji was the next to break the silence.

"What the hell?!"

He hadn't really meant to, but both kids flinched back, the mermaid wincing and clutching her tail as she did. Kanji narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward.

"Hey-"

The mermaid shrank back and Seta stepped in front of her protectively, stopping Kanji in his tracks.

"Hey, wait- Look, I'm not going to hurt ya!"

Yu untensed, and a bright ball suddenly flew from the kid's head and towards Kanji. For the second time that day, Kanji came face to face with another supernatural creature. This one being a woman only a few inches tall, with angular features framed by a violet bob of hair topped with iridescent insect wings. Unlike the mermaid, who looked scared, this little lady looked raring for a fight.

"Oi really?"

The momentary confusion caused by the thick accent was overridden by Kanji's response to any show of aggression - by matching and surpassing it. "Yeah, really. The hell are you?" Kanji asked.

"Imma Pixie, mate. I suggest you don't come a step closer!" the Pixie said, getting further into his face. Kanji scowled and moved until he and the Pixie were nose to nose, faces pressed against each other.

"The hell you gonna do if i do?"

In response, Pixie's eyes began to glow and Kanji felt his hair stand on end.

"Wait!"

They both turned towards Yu, who was looking exasperated. The mermaid was peeking out from behind Yu, watching them. Kanji flushed, remembering where he was, and the Pixie at least looked bashful.

"Pixie, come back," Yu began, "Tatsumi-san isn't dangerous."

This wasn't a sentence said often, so Kanji blinked. Pixie sent him a glance before flying back towards the kid, landing on his head. Kanji and Yu stared at each other for another moment, neither sure what to say. The silence was broken when the mermaid hissed again, wincing.

As Yu turned towards her, kneeling down in the river, Kanji walked towards them.

"Er, hey, is she alright?" Kanji asked.

"She's been hurt," Yu worried, "and Pixie doesn't have enough strength to fully heal her."

Kanji glanced at the ball of light before turning back to the mermaid. She was holding her...tail, hands cupped around a line of bruised, pale scales. Kanji could see the blood that slowly leaked from the wound.

"S-Should we take her to the hospital or something?" Kanji asked, lost.

Yu gave him a look. "Tatsumi-san, she's a mermaid."

"Yeah, I can see that," Kanji said, flustered. Because the kid had a point. Kanji could see the problems with taking a mermaid to the Inaba Municipal Hospital from miles away. "But we can't just leave her here," Kanji pointed out.

Yu frowned and looked away, and Kanji realized that the kid didn't know what to do either. Kanji thought for a moment, scratching the side of his head, before shrugging of his jacket. The mermaid flinched back when he moved towards her, and Kanji resisted the urge to frown. It'd probably only make him scarier looking.

"Hey, uh, I ain't gonna hurt ya," Kanji said as gently as he could, "But, we gotta get you somewhere safe, right?"

"Where?" both the mermaid and Yu said, glancing at each other afterwards.

"Well, I was thinking my Ma's. She won't snitch about this, trust me."

Yu and the mermaid glanced at each other again.

"Is that okay with you, Nanami?" Yu asked.

The mermaid, Nanami, nodded slightly. Kanji awkwardly, but carefully, wrapped her with his jacket before carrying her bridal style. He grunted as he lifted her, because she was heavier than he had expected, his jacket getting soaked as her blue hair stuck to it, and-

"Hey, stop squirming!"

Nanami made a face, though she stopped struggling.

"At the very least, I don't think anyone will notice us too much," Yu murmured to himself, before looking up at Pixie. "Pixie, I'm going to desummon you for a moment."

"Master-!"

"It'll only be for a moment, okay?"

Pixie pushed herself up, pouting as she nodded. Kanji watched as the little woman disappeared in a pop of light. He was still completely confused by all of this, but for now, he had pushed that confusion away. There were more important things at the mome-

"Hey, I thought I told ya to stop squirming," Kanji said gruffly, looking down at Nanami. Nanami wasn't paying attention to him as she continued to squirm.

"T-The Jewels! Where are they?"

"I dunno anything about any jewels," Kanji began.

Yu shook his head, staring at Nanami. "Jewels?"

"Y-Yeah! The Wet and Dry Jewels! I-I had them a moment ago, a-and I-I need them!" Nanami was now struggling in her search, much to Kanji's displeasure.

"Hey, stop it goddamn it!"

"Nanami-san, what did they look like? We'll help you find them," Yu said placatingly.

"W-well," Nanami calmed, "They're pearls, and they're pink and blue, and…"

"Do they look like this?"

As one, Yu and Kani turned slowly. A girl smiled tentatively at them.

She looked young, though old enough to be in high school. Her long wavy blonde hair, tamed by an army of hairclips, coupled with her green eyes gave her a distinct look, and Kanji thought he recognized her from somewhere. At the moment though, he couldn't remember. Partially because she was standing in front of them, looking at the mermaid. And partly because in her outstretched hand were two blue and pink balls.

Nanami perked up on seeing the balls and squirmed until she got a hand out of the cocoon of the jacket. "The gems!"

The girl stepped forward and Kanji tensed, but all she did was give the gems to Nanami. The mermaid immediately cradled the two gems close to her, closing her eyes.

"She don't look too good…" Kanji blinked as the girl spoke seriously and he started when she turned to look at him. "Well? Ain't we gonna go to your mom's?" the girl prompted, a bit of Kansai creeping into her voice.

"Uh...Do I know you?" Kanji asked bluntly.

The girl blinked and stared at him wryly. "Don't you remember me, Tatsumi-san? I'm your classmate, remember? Niko Nazuka?" The girl laughed and played with a bit of her hair.

"Though, honestly, I'd prefer if ya called me Rei. Anyway, are we going or not? She needs help!"

* * *

Kanji wasn't surprised when, only a moment after opening the door and seeing the scene, his Ma immediately focused on the pale girl in his arms.

"Kanji?" Ma asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"I'm alright, Ma. But this girl needs help."

His Ma's eyes narrowed and she nodded, "Come in, all of you."

Kanji made his way past the shop and into the house, Yu and Rei following him. Kanji placed Nanami carefully on Ma's futon as she walked up to him.

"What's wrong with her?"

Kanji grunted as he unwrapped Nanami from his jacket. His Ma stared at the fish tail.

"Er, I know this seems weird Ma, but-"

"She has a big gash on her left side," Yu interrupted, "I tried to heal her as best as I could, but-" Yu finished quietly. His Ma continued staring for a moment, before snapping out of it and turning to him.

"Kanji, get the first aid kit," Ma turned towards Yu and Rei, "I'll need you two to go down to the Shiroku Store and get some medicine-"

"I'll go with em and close the shop on my wait out," Kanji said. It wasn't as if he'd be much help here. And he wanted answers. His Ma nodded thoughtfully.

"Very well. No dilly dallying."

"Alright, I get it."

Kanji put the first aid kit next to Ma as she examined the cut, and flipped the sign on the door as he walked out with Rei and Yu. The moment they were outside he turned towards them, frowning.

"Right, you better start talking."

"Ain't we supposed to go to the Shiroku Store?" Rei asked.

"You can talk while we walk. Now out with it."

Yu flinched back a little and Kanji internally winced. Oops. And now Rei was glaring at him. Quickly Kanji tried to find the words to fix this.

"Er, I mean...Look, I just wanna know if I've gone crazy, okay?"

Fortunately, Yu didn't seem to shrink away from Kanji and instead nodded. "No, that's understandable. What do you want to know, Tatsumi-san?" Yu asked as they began to walk.

"Okay, first, don't call me Tatsumi-san. That was my Pa's name. And second, what the hell's with the mermaid!?"

"Shh!" Yu looked around furtively, "Not so loud. We don't want anybody to hear."

"But you know something, right?" Kanji asked, lowering his voice.

"Not as much as you may like. But, I think the reason that Nanami was there was because she was...teleported away."

"Teleported?"

"I'm saying she's from another world."

While Kanji was trying to decipher this brick of information, Rei spoke up. "Ya mean like Makai or somthin?"

Yu turned towards Rei, surprised, and Kanji shot her a look.

"Look, Yu here knowing bout this shit makes sense, since he had that little fairy thing-"

"Pixie."

"- but how the hell do you know about this stuff? The hell are you?"

"Like I said, I'm your classmate," Rei smiled, "And I promise I'll explain things to ya soon. But I need some proof first, right?"

Kanji just stared at her, not sure what to think. He was very, very lost.

"Well…" Yu began, "She might be from Makai. Or...She might be from a place further than that."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

Yu sighed. "Okay, I'll try to explain…"

…

When Kanji and Yu finally left the store, medicine in hand, Rei was finished up with her 'urgent phone call'.

"-I'll be fine. Just come soon, kay?" Rei smiled as the voice on the other end spoke, a blush filling her face. "I love you too, sweetie." With that, she ended the call and turned towards Kanji and Yu. "Sorry bout that!" she chirped, "I just had to take a call."

"So, was that your boyfriend, or-?" Kanji began, feeling a bit awkward. He hadn't expected someone like...Well, honestly, he didn't know anything Rei, but he definitely didn't peg her as the type to have a boyfriend. Rei giggled and looked away, blushing.

"Yeah, that was my boyfriend. Anyway, shouldn't we get back to your house?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

The walk back was mostly silence on his part as he mused over what he had been told. Let's see...Demons were real, and they existed in a separate world. Also, different worlds were a real thing apparently. And Nanami was either from hell, or another world. Kanji grumbled, because all of this was way out there. And if it wasn't for the fact that there was a mermaid currently in his house, he'd absolutely not believe it. As it was, now his head just hurt.

"Ah, you're back," his Ma quickly took the bag from his hands and shut the door in his face. Kanji stared at the door for a moment before throwing his hands up.

"Gee, okay, I guess I'll just sit out here!" He walked back into the closed shop grumbling. Yu stood up, looking at him expectantly.

"Is Nanami okay?"

"Well, seeing as Ma wasn't freaking out, she's probably fine."

Yu still looked worried, but Kanji wasn't sure what to say. It's not like he saw her or anything. How was he supposed to cheer the kid up? Looking around in the awkward silence, Kanji spotted Rei, who was looking out the window. "Hey, your name was Niko, right?"

She started and turned towards him. "Well, that's ma real name, but I'd really rather prefer you callin me Rei."

"Sorry. Anyway, you said you were my classmate."

"I am."

"Er…" Kanji looked away. Normally this wouldn't bother him - he had only gone to class on the first day before not bothering, so he didn't remember any of his classmates. But still, having his ignorance called out in the open - well, it wasn't great.

Rei giggled. "It's fine. You never really come to class, so I don't expect ya to know my name."

"You seem to know me though," Kanji began. Though, that was less surprising. Kanji knew fully well what his reputation was. It was what he had been aiming for after all.

"Well, yeah. You're famous, y'know? As one of the three delinquent kings of Inaba?"

Yeah, there it wa-

"Wait, three? Whaddya mean, three?" Kanji growled. Because last he had checked, he and that bastard Minazuki were the dueling delinquent kings.

"Haven't you heard? There's a new dude in town that's apparently gunnin for your titles."

"What kinda dumbass is doing that?"

"I think his name was Souji Seta?"

In the silence that followed, there was the sound of a slap. Kanji and Rei stared at Yu, whose head was in his hands.

"Uh-"

"What has my idiot of a brother done this time?"

"Wait, this dude is your brother?"

"Yes. Sometimes that's a good thing. What did he do, Rei-san?"

Rei tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well...He tried to attack the police witha sword, I think."

"He didn't attack them, but he did have a fake sword in the Junes Food Court," Yu corrected.

"Why?" Kanji asked, stunned. Even he never did something that stupid.

"It's a long, stupid story."

"I also heard that he just left the school in the middle of the day with this strange girl," Rei continued.

"Marie-san. And…yeah, he did that," Yu sighed.

"There's also a rumor that he seduced Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka."

"The hell?!" Because Kanji knew Yukiko, at least a little, and if there was ever an unseducable girl, Yukiko Amagi was her. Yu was frowning too.

"No, that can't be right. They're-" Yu abruptly stopped and shook his head, "Trust me, that rumor's false."

"Well, duh."

Rei shot Kanji a look before glancing out the window. A moment after she had launched from her seat and pressed herself against the window. "Zen!"

"Huh?"

Rei said nothing as she rushed out the door. Kanji quickly followed after her.

"Hey, you crazy chick, what the hel-!"

Kanji stopped. Rei was hugging someone tightly.

Rei was fairly short for her age. This guy, in contrast, was taller than Kanji. And that wasn't the only thing striking about the scene. The man had dark brown skin and short dark brown hair, marking him as clearly not Japanese. The man's clothes were just as strange. The only thing Kanji could see was a huge black duster that hung to his knees, with a high collar that hid the bottom of his face. The moment Kanji ran out the man looked up from Rei, and his pale grey green eyes froze Kanji to the spot.

The man continued to stare as Rei disengaged from her hug. Though the hug had stopped, Rei was still standing close to the man and the man's arm was wrapped around Rei's shoulders. It didn't take a genius to realize who this guy was.

"So, that your boyfriend?" Kanji asked, Yu peeking out of the store.

Rei nodded happily. "Yup! Kanji-kun, this is Zen. Zen, Kanji-kun!"

Kanji and Zen stared at each other.

"You are Kanji Tatsumi," Zen's voice was monotone, with as much emotion as marble, and it wasn't a question he had asked. His japanese was tinted with a foreign accent.

"Yeah? What about it?"

Zen didn't answer him and glanced at Yu.

"And you are Yu Seta."

Yu started and Kanji narrowed his eyes. Something about this guy was rubbing Kanji the wrong way.

"Zen, be nice," Rei reprimanded. Zen looked down at her and his eyes softened a bit.

"...Sorry," Zen said, tone still even.

Kanji didn't say anything, and a glance at Yu showed him that the kid was looking at Zen warily.

"I'm told that there is a non-human in this building," Zen began without preamble.

"The hell do you know about that?" Kanji said, shooting a look at Rei. Zen narrowed his eyes at this and moved as to be in front of Rei, ever so slightly.

"Zen-"

"I felt the disturbance of the worlds opening from my workplace."

"Yea- Wait, what?"

"You know about the other worlds and Makai?" Yu asked, surprised.

"Of course."

"How?"

In response, Zen's eyes glowed ever so subtly. "I am...an overseer of sorts, " at the silence, Zen continued, "Ask your demons, Summoner, if you doubt my words."

Kanji glanced at Yu, who looked stunned. Kanji was about to ask if the kid was okay, and maybe ask Zen to leave when Yu nodded. "You can help?"

"I can try."

"Then please help."

Zen didn't answer, and instead walked into the shop, Rei following close behind. Yu followed after them, leaving Kanji outside.

"...Alright! I guess that's just it! I mean, it's not like this is my house or anything, just walk on in!" Kanji sighed. "This day can't get any weirder. Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

"Uh, crow guy? Where are we?"

Kuni tried not to let the fear into his voice, but it was an effort. When he had woken up, both Mutt and the Crow were as sick as dogs. In fact, Mutt hadn't even woken up yet. They had woken up in a forest that wasn't Agata, and the Crow had ordered Kuni to "grab the prince and find civilization" before perching on his shoulder.

So Kuni grabbed Mutt, who was pale and comatose, breathing shallowly, and made his way up the hill as fast as he could. Kuni hadn't been sure what he had expected - but the huge alien town below definitely wasn't it.

Yatagarasu fluttered, staring out at the landscape.

"I-" the crow began, before becoming silent. That only scared Kuni further, and so when he heard the sound behind him he freaked out, whirling around and trying to grab his sword while holding Mutt.

"I must admit, seeing you lost for words is a treat, Yatagarasu."

The man in front of them was dressed in a pink kimono, white hair cascading down to his knees. The crow fluttered again, croaking angrily.

"You-!"

"My, but you do look very ill. You should save your strength. And my ears."

"Why you-!"

"And who is the child?"

"Oh, uh, my name is-"

"Not you. The other child."

"You shall mind your tone when talking to the prince, Ushiwaka!"

The man named Ushiwaka froze.

"The...prince?"

In Kuni's arms, Chibiterasu stirred and whined.

* * *

 **And there we go! The next chapter won't take so long to come out, we promise.**

 **Nanami's hair is actually water. This is an important detail.**

 **What shall happen next? What will be waiting for our heroes in Taka Pass? Who are Kanji's mysterious classmates? Will Souji start a gang?**

 **Wait, scratch that last one.**

 **Tune in next time to find out! Remember to Read and Review!**


End file.
